Bloodtrance
by cherry10403
Summary: I stared at the beautiful creature before me, his skin pure yet pale, his eyes a striking green. He noticed me watching him, and he looked over at me, not smiling. I had never felt like this before. He was truly the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.
1. Preface & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't technically own any of these characters in the first chapter but I own the plot. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good. I love to write, and I thought I'd put it to use now. Enjoy!! **

**If you haven't read it already, I recommend 'Bella Swan: Kidnapper' written by Kambria Rain. It's probably one of the best I've read so far. **

**Summary: I stared at the beautiful creature before me, his skin pure yet pale, his eyes a striking green. He noticed me watching him, and he looked over at me, not smiling. I had never felt like this before. He was truly the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.**

**Preface**

I stood there in silence, waiting for death to find me.

Would it be painful?

Would it be fast, swift, so I wouldn't feel a thing? There had been many times in my life that I imagined this moment. That he would find me and finish the job. But I had never, not once imagined it to be dying for the one I loved. The one I cherished. I hope he'll miss me. At least then I know he has my heart and his own died with mine.

The predator growled softly behind me, and I felt a sharp shiver travel up my spine. All I kept saying to myself was, it'll be over soon, no more pain. But the harder and harder I tried, the more I felt guilty of leaving him. I loved him so much, it was unbearable to think what he would be going through once it was finally over. An everlasting life of grief. I hoped he would forgive me- hoped one day he would understand why I did what I was about to do. Sacrifice myself for the sake others. I felt almost happy that the chase was finished, the predator would finally get what he wanted, and I my freedom.

I felt his breath at my cheek, wet and frantic, the thirst overcoming him. I closed my eyes and sighed, ready for him to take me as he took hold of me in his steel-tight grasp.

I just wish—just once, I could have said how much I loved him one last time.

Chapter One

It took several shouts for me to realise my mother was calling me. It wasn't the first time my mind had left earth completely and gone elsewhere, in fact to everyone now, except my mother, it was just a part of life. I sighed as I sat up slowly from my bed so as to avoid getting a head rush. As usual, I flopped back down on my pillow due to light-headedness anyway. It was kind of natural for me. I wasn't exactly lazy, just always—well—_elsewhere_. Away with the fairies as they say. I couldn't help it.

My mother tried everything, sending me to loads of clubs, giving me chores, and paying for music lessons, just to stop this 'dreamy' factor. Nothing worked. I still go to all the clubs of course. Mothers never really give up you see, or mine doesn't anyway. She worries a lot for my wellbeing.

"What would your boyfriend say," she often said. "When you're always daydreaming and never paying attention."

Like I'd ever have one of _those_! The word itself made me cringe. All that happened in relationships nowadays was snogging, breaking up, crying, more snogging, making up, more crying, sex. Then the cycle just went round again till they both get so bored they would both agree to end it there. No way was I going through that. My mother can dream.

"Isabella!" my mother's irritated voice yelled from downstairs. I groaned as I forced myself up again and dragged my feet across the floor out of my bedroom. This was the worst part of the day for me. Not the morning, oh no, that was probably the most enjoyable part, bolting out of the door for school. No no, for me it was the event mom liked to call 'reflection time.' You can probably figure out what it meant. I hated it. What was there to reflect on exactly? The reality of life? Regardless, every day at approximately five o'clock in the afternoon, mother would call us for monotonous meeting in the living room.

As usual, the weather was atrocious, freezing cold (I'd heard on the radio it was negative 7 degrees); I noticed the icicles hanging from the windowpanes outside on my way down the large flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall. Well that was Alaska for you. Really cold, really windy and not really that jolly at all- unless you liked snow of course, which I did. Snow had its beautifying moments. The destruction it caused afterwards is not so cool (no pun intended). For example, freezing my butt off as I feed the horses outside. Well you live and learn as they say.

My mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips, her expression, as usual at this time of day, scolding. This wasn't the first time I'd belated her meetings. And trust me, it wouldn't be the last. I loved her of course, but her sense of logic was incredibly ludicrous. I wondered when she'd realise we were no longer in the 1970's.

Mom is definitely someone all the boys and men alike would dream of having as a girlfriend. She looks like me of course, just beautified more. Her skin is more olive coloured, despite the infrequent sun, and her hair is longer and thicker, her thick, black curls cascading down her shoulders, resting on her breasts. She was wearing a dark silk dress, which fit snugly across her waist and elegant legs. She wore a set of large golden bangles on her arms, which matched with the pair of earrings she wore as well. I have to admit I envy her for having such a figure. But then again, according to her, I was far too pretty to be 'unnoticed' by the boys.

Mom is extremely anxious about our relationships to come at school. When I say 'our', I mean my two pain-in-the-butt sisters, Tanya and Kate. Mom was insistent that we all found a partner once we were in first-grade high school. Or at least a guy we could rely on. She cared for our reputations too much I suppose, and just couldn't rest till she fixed us up with someone. She tried with me once and failed tremendously. The fact that he was actually my cousin escaped her notice apparently.

Then there was my oh-so-gorgeous adopted brother Jacob. He's an exception to other guys. He is undeniably hot and all the girls knew it. I can always rely on him to keep his mouth shut about what's going on at outside home. I adore him of course, but I can't go any further than that. That would be incest you see. I have no idea what life would be like without him. Mom adores him too and I swear sometimes it's as though she wishes she wasn't his mother. That freaks me out a little. Shouldn't have adopted him then should you? Then maybe _I _would have had a chance too.

Mom scowled up at me as she noticed the little smile creeping across my face.

"We're all waiting for you," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Be there in a mo. Need caffeine." I slid past her and stumbled over to the kitchen, feeling her eyes on my back. I went straight for the fridge at the far end of the room and took out a can of soda. Yeesh she was so persistent sometimes.

I think I should tell you know that our house, is big. I mean like mega-huge big. We have mother to thank for in this case. She's an actress, and earns at least five million just by holding a branded item for a magazine picture. My father Charlie however, stuck to local business. He's known as Chief Swan around here, and everyone in the whole of Alaska knows who he is, and we've only been living here for a few years. Partly because of mother-they've only just married you see-but generally because he's the bees-knees in Alaska, being the chief officer. My father's a diamond compared to mom. He often just lets us get on with what we want, so long as we're not up to too much mischief. That's the way I like it. But as they say, in every family, there's one nut. We seem to have three in this family. My mother, and my pain-in-the-butt sisters.

I gulped down the soda as I shut the fridge with my foot, checking the clock as I past it on my way out of the kitchen. Quarter past five. Right on schedule. Late for the session-again. Mom wasn't in the main hall waiting for me, which was a relief. The last thing I wanted was her eyes burning holes in my back as she follows me to the conference room. The door was slightly ajar, meaning they were all in there, waiting for me. Wondering why the hell I was doing this, I took a deep breath and went straight in.

They were all there, sitting around the large mahogany table in the centre of the gigantic room, mom at the front. They all turned as they heard me enter. I blushed as I closed the door behind me, and started towards them. Tanya and Kate were both in second grade, Tanya the eldest by a few months. They were both stunningly beautiful of course, and both knew it-unfortunately-very well. Most of the time, they spent in their bedrooms, completely absorbed in trying to look amazing for the boys. More fool them I say. Jacob was furthest away from the front of the table, which meant I could sit next to him instead of mom this time. He winked at me as I caught his gaze. I blushed a deeper red, smiling weakly in reply. Mom must have noticed, for her next notion didn't suit me at all.

"Come on Bella," she urged. "Tanya, move one seat down so she can sit next to me." Tanya made to get up and comply, when I retorted back in a hurry. "Mom it's alright, I'll just go sit next to Jacob."

Mom raised an eyebrow curiously. I sighed. Would she ever give in? Then Jacob came to the rescue.

"Mom I'm sure she'll hear just fine sitting next to me." Mom looked up, startled by his voice.

"Well I suppose—," she stuttered fretfully, god she was so childish. "Well alright then, hurry up Bella, we want to start."

I gave Jacob a gratified smile as I went and sat beside him, free from mother's clutches.

"Thanks," I whispered softly to him, shuffling the chair slightly to avoid being heard.

"I'm here for you," he whispered back, a smile in his voice.

I smiled to myself as I looked over at mom. She was fiddling around with various sheets of paper she had out in front of her, sorting them into different piles. Next would come her famous catch phrase—

"Well then children," she said, echoing my mouthed words, her voice playing an English accent. "Tell me your thoughts."

I fought the urge to say "_I'm thinking right now that I could be somewhere else without having to do this crap_," thinking what the consequences would be. Dire. I watched as she passed round the sheets from the different piles till we all ended up with five sheets each. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The first sheet was the trig questions she had set us last session, with a mark out of fifty. I stared at my forty-eight-out-of-fifty mark in red pen on the top right corner of the sheet. What can I say, I like trig. It's pretty straightforward. And to me, school was heaven anyway. I peered over at Jacob's sheet. His was more complicated maths, being in third grade. I wasn't surprised by the fifty-out-of-fifty mark on his sheet in mom's neat handwriting. As well as downright handsome, Jacob was brainy.

The second sheet was a record of all the clubs I'd been attending; hockey & netball, athletics & cross-country, horse riding, Alaska's youth orchestra, street dancing, ice-skating, and basketball. Surely there was nothing to complain about there? My head was spinning already at the overload of homework, coursework deadlines and after-school clubs that I just couldn't take anymore.

The third sheet was about our pocket money, how much we owed mom, not that she needed it, and how much we had left to spend for the week. She gave at least one thousand dollars a week to use, so I had no idea why she had to check whether we were overspending, unless of course you were Tanya and spent all the money at high retail stores on the very day you got it.

The fourth was pretty self-explanatory; our interests right now, what we thought about life right now, blah blah blah. It was like primary school all over again.

The final one was empty, which mom basically asked us to draw or write what we were thinking. I sighed as I got on with filling in the sheets. This was so boring, and it happened every afternoon, without fail. Dad always arrived just as we finished coincidently, which he admitted himself one day, was done deliberately.

I immediately corrected my mistakes in my test. I never quite understood why teachers made us go over test papers they'd already marked. It's not like we can rewind time and re-sit the paper. Just a waste of time.

I read through my finance sheet once I had finished. I owed them nothing of course, and still had five thousand dollars from the last five weeks to spend. I really had nothing to buy these days, except for occasional birthday presents, there were a few major parties coming up I had to save up for. My own dreadful birthday was only a few days away, and it happened to be the day we were finally starting school, September 13th. Mom had been paying for home education for the past two years we had been here, and I suppose it was okay, since I always sat next to Jacob, but it did get boring. I suppose I missed hearing the school bells after each period had finished, and the canteen at lunch, although I guess our kitchen was a canteen itself. Now she'd somehow finally realised that school education was free and there was a school just by our doorstep. I couldn't be bothered to say, "I told you so," anymore. It was a waste of precious air.

I moved to the forth sheet with a soft groan. The first always made me laugh:  
Are you happy?

No mom, I'm actually sick and tired of having to do this every blooming day when I could doing something worth while.

I let out a brief snigger at my thoughts and mom's eyes shot up to meet mine. I blushed and looked down straight away, not wanting to try her nerves this afternoon. So with an enduring sigh, I wrote:

Yes, spectacular.

I moved onto the next quickly before I could realise that was a complete and utter lie.

Do you have any interests right now?

Being anywhere outside this house.

I bit my lip to restrain the laughter building up as instead I wrote:

Psychology

Another lie. I actually found it the most pointless subject anyone could learn. Since when do I need to know what other people think? I stared past mom's head at the clock on the wall behind her. Half past five. Only _fifteen_ minutes had gone past? Time is cruel. The next question wasn't too bad:  
Do you enjoy life right now?  
That one was obvious:

Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Because my mother was making me do this in the first place, I was starting school again in a couple of days time, my sisters were due to hold a welcoming party, even though _we_ were the freshmen, and my mother was on a hunt for-yet another-partner for me. I think I've made my point. I'd lied again. The remaining questions were all yes and no answers so I answered them in no time at all (lying in most of them), and moved on the final empty sheet.

This was probably the easiest one to do. _Draw what you're thinking. _I grabbed the pencil beside Jacob's elbow and started scribbling away. _What was I thinking?_ A list of images zoomed past my head as to what I could draw. The icicles on the windowpane, mom's stern expression as I came down the stairs, Jacob's face smiling up at me—nope. I frowned, gnawing at the end of the pencil in thought. I loved drawing, it just always took me time to decide _what_. I considered it would just be a safe idea to draw something mom liked. My piano for example. I was almost diploma now, and mom _loved _hearing me play. The pianoforte was in the music hall, a present from mom and dad to me. It was a beautiful instrument after all, and I loved it to bits. With a satisfied nod to myself, I set to work.

As I drew, I remembered the first time I'd played to Jacob. I hadn't actually meant to; he had been listening behind the door. Then he had stepped in and applauded when I had finished. I had blushed and chided him for listening. He had then replied, "There's no need to be ashamed of playing something so beautiful."

I had been speechless and touched in a very special way that night. I would never forget it. I lightly shaded in the corners of the keys to make it look more realistic, adding hints of shade to the darker keys. Art really was fascinating. People had their own versions, all unique and as interesting as the others. I was inspired by it all. The freedom to do whatever you wanted. To draw a light on an apple's surface if you believed you saw one, a banana in hat if you felt like drawing one, a crease on a shirt if you wanted one. It was great. Freedom. Something I didn't have much of.

Once I'd finally finished, I leaned back and analysed my work of art. I liked it. It looked realistic enough, and the shading was good too. Then I felt Jacob turn his head to look beside me. He let out a low whistle and everyone looked up in response. All eyes followed Jacob's gaze to my drawing, and there were a mixture of gasps and wows, and even snorts, probably from Tanya.

I looked over at mom expectantly. She was always proud of my artwork. Thank God there was at least one thing she didn't moan about, otherwise I would have died. Mom stared at the piece of drawing with analytical eyes. I held my breath. Then she looked up at me with a large, beaming smile, and I could breath again.

"That's beautiful honey," she commented, her eyes warm and proud for once. "Is that what you were thinking about?"

I nodded, shrugging briefly. "I have an exam coming up." Mom looked almost at the verge of tears, but then again, she was a good actress.

"I'm so proud of you baby," she sniffed, wiping away fake tears. "That's why I just _wish_ that there's someone out there for you."

I ignored that comment, resting my chin on my arms. Another advantage of drawing is that time flies when you do. It was now ten to six. Almost over.

"Alright everyone," mom finally announced after her tears had succumbed. "Pass your sheets down please." I piled up my pieces of paper and handed them to Jacob with a reproachful glare, he had started the drama after all. He smirked back at me before he turned away to pass the back the papers. Sometimes even he didn't think before he spoke. We all watched as mom read through our questionnaire replies, reading her ever-changing expressions. I couldn't help sniggering slightly when her delicate eyebrows shot right up her forehead. Probably reading Tanya's overdue repayment.

I was right.

"Darling Tanya," Mom groaned. "_When _are you going to learn that you can't buy a whole wardrobe's set of clothes every time you receive pocket money. You owe me over ten thousand dollars."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows in shock. That was high even for her. What did she _do_? Go on a shopping spree during schooldays?

Tanya seemed unaffected by mom's 'polite' scolding. She folded her arms and examined her nails, completely oblivious to mother's voice. She was such a spoilt brat. Kate was sitting opposite her, looking over at her with an ' I told-you-so' look. She was a lot more sensible with her money I admit, but still spoilt. No way near as spoilt as Tanya though.

Tanya and Kate were also adopted into the family you see, so-thank god- they're not actually my actual flesh and blood, I just have to live in the same house as them. My mom chose them when I was in sixth grade in junior school. It was the worst day of my life. I knew straight away they were going to be spoilt rotten. My mom was in her prime at that time, and she gave them everything they asked for, which is why they're the way they are now. I blame mom and no one else. I was on my own with Jacob for a few years though and they were contrastingly the most awesome years of my life. Dad found him with mom all the way in La Push. I say good choice to you father. Being only four months older than me, he only just missed being in the same year. He used to drop me off to my first class, every day- without fail- giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, before sprinting off to his own class. It was great. We'd have lunch together as well, amongst our friends of course-we weren't antisocial- and then we'd walk home together too. That's probably why I like him so much. Those several years we spent together, we were never apart. I wander if it would have been the same for Tanya and Kate? I looked over at Tanya, who was staring over at mom, cheeks puffed out in a sulky manner. Maybe not.

I kept forgetting they weren't even on the same wavelength as me. I smiled to myself at my own private joke as I watched Kate discuss her spreadsheet with mom. At least with Kate, you could I suppose, _try _and reason with her. Tanya never took no for an answer. Ever.

Now incredibly bored, I picked up my pencil and starting drawing over my piano art piece. I risked a quick glance at Jacob through the screen of my thick, curly hair. He was busy drawing on his sheet of paper, his brow ever so slightly creased with concentration. I peered down at his sheet, curious. I gasped quietly in silent shock. It was a beautiful wild wolf, its large magnificent head raised proudly as it howled into the sky. There was a large full moon directly behind it, a beam of light shining over its body. It was so realistic, that I could almost hear its piercing howl breaking the silent air around me, searching for its soul mate. It was truly breath taking. His drawings usually were. That's the way it worked; I drew a very impressive drawing, and then Jacob goes a draws a masterpiece. I sighed as I watched him carefully draw in the detail of the eyes, the pupil dark and cunning, surrounded by a mysterious shade of grey. The pencil stopped moving. I held my breath and winced. I risked another glance at him, and felt my cheeks boil in pure embarrassment, as I looked straight into his eyes. He smiled down at me, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" he mouthed, his eyes teasing. I couldn't resist a smile.

"Nice wolf," I mouthed back, smirking up at him as I inclined my head towards his drawing. His smile widened slightly in reply and he shrugged appreciatively.

"It's nothing." We exchanged amused grins, both knowing it would best not to laugh out loud and alert attention.

Then I noticed the time. I bolted up from my seat, eager to leave. Mom looked up, eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"It's six o'clock," I explained, indicating to the clock behind her. Mom turned to look behind her. Would I lie about something like that? I frowned as she turned back to face me, her face frustrated. It looked like I'd won. I made to leave the room when mom stopped me.

"Just a minute," she called, her voice calm and level. I closed my eyes as I twisted round again.

"You can wait another fifteen minutes to leave," she said. "You delayed the meeting anyway." Her words drove through me like a knife.

"Mother!" I cried reproachfully. _Fifteen more minutes? _I'd rather die.

Mom seemed unaffected by my exclamation. "You will stay for another fifteen minutes till I have spoken to you. Now please return to your seat."

"But—"

"_Now_ Isabella!"

I staggered over to the table, dragging my feet in utter defeat. This was like being given the death penalty. I slouched into my seat with a deep sigh of anguish. Now what? I grumpily looked over mom, who had come over to speak with Jacob, her voice almost flirty. Yeesh she made me cringe. I watched in disgust as she leaned over him, her large breasts pressing against his shoulders, showing off her cleavage. My shoulders shook in anger at my mother's disgraceful behaviour, feeling for Jacob. He was her son for Christ's sake! Jacob seemed unaffected by her crude mannerisms, looking straight at her face, his expression calm. That must have been irritating her. I turned my head away from them, unable to watch anymore, when I noticed Kate was watching me. She had that very rare concerned expression on her face. Like I said before, Kate was probably the most considerate and understanding of my two sisters, and she was always very good, at those times, at reading my expressions. I raised an eyebrow, challenging her to speak. She stared at me for a while, indecisive, then took a blank sheet of paper from the pile, and began to write. I thought she had given up, and had decided to draw instead, when a folded piece of paper, skidded across the table towards me. I looked up at her, confused. What had brought this on? She had her chin resting on her own arms, folded on the table, waiting. I smirked at her, my expression sarcastic.

"Very subtle," I mouthed. She smiled slightly, rolling her eyes in reply before indicating to the paper impatiently. With a soft sigh, I picked up the folded paper and opened it carefully. She had written on the top left corner of the sheet, her calligraphy elegant and precise.

What's going on between them?

I looked over at her enquiringly. She smiled deeper and wagged her eyebrows. God she could be so childish. Deciding to play along, I picked up a pencil and began to write.

I don't know. Nothing on Jacob's part anyway- I hope.

I slid the paper back towards her, and she caught it with quick slap of her hand. I watched her as she read, her expression altering to amusement. She looked up at me and it looked like we were agreeing with each other on this one—for once. She began to write again, her smile desperately restrained. She shoved the paper back to me.

Poor Jacob. Mom needs to learn to resist.

I chuckled quietly, agreeing totally. At least _someone_ was on the same frequency as me on this subject. I scribbled away, more excited.

It's the hormones I think. They haven't quite left her yet_._

Kate actually had to cough to conceal her laughter as she read, nodding her head in obvious agreement. I chuckled again silently and shook my head in restrained hilarity. This was probably the most entertaining 'reflection time' I had ever experienced. Then I felt mom's aura behind me, and all the happiness disappeared in a flash.

Here we go again.

I heard a chair being drawn beside me, and I winced as she sat in between Jacob and myself. Did she have to go and ruin things? Jacob had turned to watch the performance, his expression diverted. I narrowed my eyes at him loathingly.

"Right Isabella," mother began, her voice negatively informative. I noticed she was deliberately speaking loudly so the others could hear. Great sign-not.

"Your mark in your paper was good," she commented, as though expecting a reply. I shrugged, impassive. I heard Jacob attempt to hide his snigger with a cough. It didn't fool me. I glanced over at him indignantly. He winked at me, unabashed. He could be a real tease sometimes.

"You're doing well with your clubs and pocket money," mom continued, she'd obviously missed the drama. I shrugged again in reply. What did she want me to say? That I was enjoying the fact she was basically reading out what I'd just spent the last hour observing? Kate let out a stifled giggle and I frowned. Now she was teasing me too. One more to go.

"It's this questionnaire I don't really fully comprehend," Mom suddenly said, a frown in her voice. Oh boy.

"For the first question," Mom carried on, her tone sarcastic. "I asked whether you were happy. You said 'spectacular'." Jacob coughed louder than ever and Kate and Tanya's shoulders shook with laughter. Even I had to restrain myself from giggling too. It was such a lie and everyone, including mom, knew it.

"I guess I felt spectacular when I wrote it," I replied innocently, shrugging my shoulders as I looked over at Mom. She frowned curiously, but then carried on with a sigh. She didn't like hanging over things. It bored her. I waited for her next observation, pressing my lips into a straight line to prevent myself from laughing, not daring to even look at my siblings, in case it caused an eruption.

"I also asked what your interests are," Mom continued, looking over at me with a mordant smile. "And you said Psychology."

Jacob barked in amusement, and Kate and Tanya mirrored each other in baffled expressions. If I ever took Psychology, it would have been because I was mad.

"It has its interesting factors," I said defensively. Mom narrowed her eyes at me as I attempted to pull an innocent face. Why, oh why, did she have to be right beside me?

Eventually, she gave up and nodded once. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then the door opened with a creak and we all looked up as dad stepped into the room. My saviour had arrived. I leapt up from my seat and bounded towards him, right into his open arms.

_Halleluiah_, a voice sang in my head.

"Hey there Bella," he said with a low chuckle, patting my head. I smiled, smelling the leather of his jacket under my nose.

"Hey dad," I finally said as I stepped away from him, grinning eagerly. "Welcome home."

"Cheers. Heya there, honey!" he added as he spotted mom at the table. I guessed that was cue to move and I stepped backwards a few steps just as mother glided into his arms. They kissed gently, and I realised then how young the couple actually were.

"Welcome home Charlie," she whispered softly at his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck. Dad smiled down at her lovingly, his handsome blue eyes twinkling with private passion. I looked away, giving them a time alone, just as Tanya and Kate bounded up from their seats almost at the same time, their heads held high as they gracefully strode over. Jacob looked at me from the table and rolled his eyes, indicating to our two siblings. I mimicked his action in agreement, smiling back as he stood from his seat and made towards me.

"Good afternoon father," Tanya murmured behind me, her silky voice flowing like honey from her mouth. I shivered as I turned to face them again. She was so good at hiding her true emotions. It never fooled me though.

"Ah Tanya hon," Dad greeted her as she leaned forwards and permitted him to kiss her on the cheek. "Looking stunning as usual." Tanya smiled smugly as I frowned behind her. Why was Dad sucking up to her now? Kate inclined forwards and kissed Dad on both cheeks.

"Bonsoir father," she greeted politely, her voice just as smooth as Tanya's. _So she was French now?_ Dad smiled at her, his dimples creasing his cheeks.

"Hey there Kate, and ah Jacob!" he added as Jacob came up beside me. Being the six-two height that he was, he towered over my five-foot-seven self. I smiled as his walked past me to shake dad's hand.

"Hey Charlie," he said politely. Jacob calls Dad by his first name. Dad insisted that they were more like good mates rather father and son, so now Jacob calls Dad 'Charlie' to abide with him.

I made to squeeze through the gap behind Dad, but someone held me back.

"Isabella I haven't finished with you," Mom chided as she held onto my shirt. I gulped and indicated to the time. Then Dad intervened.

"Give the kid a break Renée," he said to her, touching her shoulder. "You've been doing this for over an hour now." Mom seemed irritated for a moment, her eyes almost desperate, but then with a gentle sigh she released me and went back into father's arms. I let out a slow, relieved breath. Dad winked at me as I smiled gratefully, leaving the room in a rush.

I closed the door behind me, and took a deep breath in, finally free. I don't know when I'll get over this stupid business every day; it's pointless and boring. I leaned against the door, breathing in slowly, my eyes closed. Now I had to think of something to do fast before mom found me again. I sprinted down the corridor and up the main hall staircase, my sock-covered feet padding along the marble stairs. I darted into my room, which was at the very end of the first floor, and carefully shut the door behind me. I sank into my bed with the deepest satisfaction, my bum aching from sitting in that room for so long. Why does time have to pass so slowly when you want it to hurry by? Well, everybody wonders that to be honest. Time drags when you don't want it to, and yet shoots past on a good day. It sucked.

I realised with a groan that it was only Thursday, and that I would have to endure another day of clubs tomorrow. Better than here anyway. However clubs right now, sucked. Mainly because I was known as 'Renee's princess' at the moment because Mom of course was an actress, and apparently, I was just as gorgeous, which might be a good thing, if every single good-forsaken guy in the whole of Alaska wasn't following you. Seriously, every time I looked behind me, there was someone trying to get a photo of me, or someone trying to touch me, or get close to me. Sometimes I wonder whether walking around with a paper bag on my head would stop them. Probably not- they're psychos already. I dreaded what school would be like. Ugh.

I stared out through the large, balcony French doors of my bedroom, the moon glistening a ghostly white in the darkened sky. Somehow, it felt strangely mysterious, as though tomorrow was going to be different to the others crappy schools days I'd had. As though the wolf I'd seen in Jacob's drawing had actually been right outside my window, watching me, guiding me, his howl still lingering around the misty air.

It was then I spotted something dark in the distance. A misty shadow in the midst of the snow, standing still- waiting. I sat up slowly, blinking at the moonlight's glare, scanning the large pond in our garden, which my room overlooked, the ground thick with snow of the lightest touch. My eyes shot up quickly to the shadows again, scared that it would suddenly appear closer.

It had disappeared completely.

The bench I usually sat at during the afternoon was completely obscured from view, the snow twinkling with the sudden light from my bedroom.

I frowned as I turned away, resting my head on the pillow again, doubting my thoughts, that I had just seen a figure prowling the garden a few yards from my bedroom.

The silhouette of a large, lone wolf.

**A/N: So did you like it? I know I haven't mentioned Edward yet, but I thought I would be best to let you know what Bella's background was like first before I introduce him into the picture. For those of you who are wondering, Phil doesn't exist in this, just Renee and Charlie, it's seemed cuter and more perfect. I hope you liked the contrast between the Bella in 'Twilight' and the Bella in this. I wanted to make her prettier and stronger, to make it more difficult for Edward, I suppose, to manipulate and blind her from everything else. She's a bit like me actually. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm already working on the next chapter, and yes-Edward's going to appear. Don't worry. The angel is still a main character in this novel. You have to admit that's what you were thinking? It would be great if you could write some comments on what you think of it, you opinion always counts. :) **

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I just own the plot of this story, not the characters.

A/N: It would be awesome if you wrote some reviews for me with your opinions so far. They always count! Your opinions are useful to me as well, to write a story you like to read more. Thanks. This chapter is basically the eye-opener; the main characters will slowly seep in after this. :) Enjoy!

I woke the following morning with an awful, throbbing headache. I groaned as I rolled over slowly, feeling the sun on my back as I turned. I must have left the balcony doors open during the night; a cold, biting breeze blew through the doors straight at me, sending a swift, unpleasant shiver up my spine.

There was no way I going to get back to sleep, so with a soft sigh, I slowly hauled myself up, wincing as my head pounded dangerously. I gazed down at my shivering body, and realised I was still fully clothed—in my outfit from yesterday. I growled at myself in frustration as I yanked each individual piece of clothing off one by one, throwing them behind me. Was I really that tired that I hadn't bothered to change into a nightgown last night? I stood with my back to the balcony doors, stretching widely, the chilly breeze crawling up my spine with an icy sensation. My lips parted as I yawned loudly, my eyes watering slightly. I clearly hadn't had enough sleep; usually I am well coordinated on my feet, and now I was walking as though the ground was made of ice. I scratched my head absentmindedly as I slouched over to my ridiculously large wardrobe and chest-of-drawers, grabbing for my dressing gown as I passed by the umbrella stand.

Mom had decided that her _real_ daughter, me, was to get the largest room in the house. It was literally a palace hall itself. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for it, but Mom had her habits of over-shopping. This meant I would get a new piece of furniture almost every month. The new computer technology, I could handle, the new extra-large chest-of-drawers, was another thing altogether. Since when do I need a separate shelf for night and day clothes?

I sighed, as I reached for my first draw, knowing all-too-well its contents. I grabbed some clean underwear from each pile in the drawer, before heading straight for my large ensuite bathroom at the other end of my den. My bathroom is big enough for at least ten people, let alone one. I could literally _swim_ in my bathtub. Why Mom couldn't just act normal when re-designing this place, I will never know. The hulking shower was right beside the bathing-pool-sized bathtub, a neat shelf of my own different shampoos and conditioners placed in order in the corner. I reached down, and turned on all five taps of my bathtub up to the fullest flow, pouring literally a whole tube's worth of bath soup into the base of the tub. Within a matter of minutes, the bathtub was almost half full, the bubbles forming like clouds in the sky, spreading across the surface of the water. I eagerly slipped out of my dressing gown and stepped into to the warm, soothing water. The surface of bubbles broke as I slipped right in, the heat surrounding my previously freezing cold body. I cupped my hands and picked up a large cluster of bubbles, the taps still running beside me. I took a deep breath in, and gently blew at the bubbles in my palms. They parted at the slightest touch of breeze, scattering into the air, floating above my head like distant dreams. This was probably going to be the best part of the day, lying in my bathtub, peacefully. No irritating noises and demands. _Warmth._ I sighed as I reached over and turned off the taps one by one, sliding deeper into the water. I looked over reluctantly at the clock on the wall opposite me. Half past ten. Well _hell_. My first club of the day, athletics and cross-country, was due to start in half an hour and I wasn't even dressed. I groaned as I sunk right under the surface, soaking my hair. I scanned around for my shampoo as I popped up again. It was on the other side of the bath. I pushed off the edge and swan across the length of the bathtub, the boiling water brushing across my skin. That felt good. I grabbed for my shampoo from the edge, poured a substantial amount onto my head, and began scrubbing away. This was how my day was going to go: Athletics and cross-country at the sports field with Jacob, that's not so bad, followed by hockey and netball at the arena with Jessica, an hour for lunch, then ice skating at the winter sports stadium with Tanya and Kate, and then home for tuition. Great day isn't it?

I rinsed out the shampoo, and then started with the conditioner, brushing my fingers through my thick curls. Hopefully today would just fly past, and I could get back to writing my poems again, they always calmed me down. The daydreaming factor accounts to this; I write everything I daydream about on paper. It usually works, along with my compositions of music and my drawings. They all came from imagining. If only my mother understood that, she would stop getting on my case.

Realising that I was daydreaming again, I frantically shook my head and swam back over to the other side of the tub. I was starting to wrinkle anyway. Not wanting to get on mother's bad side first thing in the morning for waking up late, I hauled myself out of the bath and yanked at the plug chain. The water slowly began to disappear as I stood up and grabbed a towel, dabbing at my skin. I wrapped the towel around my head as I quickly slipped on my underwear, ensuring they were the right way round. The last I wanted was for my mother to have a go at me for wearing my panties inside out. It would be quite shameful, considering Jacob would probably be listening. And watching. I blushed at the thought as I stepped out of the bathroom, the cold breeze hitting me almost instantly. I shuddered as I attempted to dry my hair with the towel, bending my head forwards. I thought I heard a slight rustling from the balcony, and inclined my head towards it, expecting to have to shoo an irritating squirrel away. I tell you, I had never felt the need to die as much as this moment. The only words that instantly flooded to my head were "_Kill me now_."

Jacob was standing outside in the garden, wearing a pair of black tracksuit trousers and a sports jersey, his hands covered with thick woollen gloves, his trainers buried underneath the snow. He was looking down at the ground with a somewhat amused expression. I gasped in horror as I followed his eyes; my lacy bra was lying in the snow by his feet. Oh. _Hell_.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as he leaned down and gingerly picked it up with two fingers. His lips were pressed together in a firm line, as though he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. Then he looked up at my balcony, straight at me. He hadn't expected me to be there, right by the doors, his expression was almost embarrassed as he realised I had been watching, then it slowly but definitely changed into a look of _extreme _amusement as he took in my attire and his eyebrows shot up right up his forehead. It was only then, that I realised I was only wearing my underwear. My cheeks felt as though they were aflame as I looked back at his grinning face.

_Oh shi—talking mushrooms._

Neither of us were speaking, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. I couldn't look into his eyes any more, so I took my eyes away from him and looked straight at the floor, unable to move.

_Crap. Crap. Crappy crap. _

Then suddenly Jacob barked with laughter and my eyes snapped up at him. He cheeks were slightly pink under his copper skin as he brushed his free hand through his smooth, jet-black hair. I was eyeing the bra in his fingers nervously.

"Could- could I possibly have that back Jake?" I enquired as politely as I could without trying to sound desperate. Jacob raised an eyebrow, questioningly and I felt my cheeks flush a deeper red. He chuckled under his breath as he leaned forwards and chucked the garment over towards me. I caught it in a flash and hastily stuffed it in the laundry basket beside me. I closed my eyes and sighed softly as turned back towards him, praying that this wasn't happening to me, but he was still there when I opened them again, smirking up at me, his expression teasing. I bit my tongue and raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to speak. What else could I do? His smirk widened and he merely inclined his head forwards to my body. I looked down, only to wish I hadn't; I still hadn't put any decent clothing on. I swore under my breath as I dived into the bathroom and grabbed for my dressing gown. Ensuring it was tightly wrapped around me, I walked out again to meet my doom. He nodded in agreement to my more-decent attire, frowning slightly, as though he were my father. I couldn't help but smile slightly. He had obviously forgiven my despicable behaviour. Then I put on a pitiful face, trying to act like it wasn't my adopted brother I had just streaked in front of.

"Sorry Jake," I mumbled, pulling out my lower lip. I was generally very good at acting. My mother insisted on it. He smiled sympathetically, playing along with my little game.

"You're forgiven honey," he sighed in his husky voice. "All you did was left your undergarments outside for all to see and stand by your balcony doors, openly showing yourself to everyone in the neighbourhood."

I had to laugh at that, and he joined in. Yep, I was forgiven. Then I looked over at him, my face serious, changing the atmosphere of the drama.

"You won't tell mom will you?" I was seriously hoping he wouldn't anyway.

Jacob smiled as he shook his head and I relaxed a little. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I nodded in reply, not bothering to say thank you. _What good would it do?_ I'd done enough already without burying myself into a deeper hole.

Then Jacob brought me to my senses. "You may want to get a move on Bella," his smile was teasing, but his tone stern. "If you don't want us to have to sprint to our athletics club. That's what I'd been coming to tell you until—"

_Hell. _I swore loudly as I lunged for my cupboard and pulled out my sports kit.

"Is it cold out there?" I asked him, holding up a pair of Adidas shorts in one hand, and some tracksuits in the other. Jacob raised an eyebrow and indicated to the thick snow around him.

"Fair enough," I commented as I pulled on my tracksuits. Jacob was watching me from outside, his arms folded in amusement. I frowned as I took out a sports t-shirt, and a jersey and pulled the t-shirt over my head, desperate to stop him staring at me.

Then I thought something.

"Are you up for a little race Jacob?" I asked him with a small smile as I turned back to him, tying my jersey around my waist. Jacob looked taken aback for a moment at my sudden change of subject, and then smiled darkly, deciding to play along again.

"What kind of race?" he enquired, his eyes narrowing humorously.

"Oh just a running race," I answered sweetly as I searched in my chest of drawers for a pair gloves. "Just to the sports field?"

Jacob grinned at me mischievously, "Deal. But I'm gonna kick your butt. Now if you hurry up and meet me in the main hall, I may pretend this never happened."

"You're on," I agreed with a playful smirk. I headed over to my bathroom to brush my teeth. "Oh and Jacob," I added as I poked my head out of the bathroom again. Jacob paused in action and turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna kick _your _butt," I said pleasantly and popped my head back in before he could reply. I heard him snigger softly as he walked away from my bedroom balcony, and I smiled to myself. He had to be the best guy in the whole planet. At least out of whom I knew anyway. I hurried to brush my teeth, and rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I would eat my breakfast after Athletics. I took my wallet from my 'personal' drawer and shut the balcony doors firmly with a frown. Never was I making _that _mistake again. At that, I quickly made my bed, and headed for my bedroom door, grabbing a brush from my desk on the way.

I headed down the stairs, hastily brushing at my curls. Jacob was waiting for me, at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled up at me, and I could already tell he was pretending this was the first time he'd seen me this morning.

"Good morning sunshine," he called up to me, a smile in his voice. "Good sleep?"

"T'was perfect Jacob," I replied with a reassuring smile. If mom was listening, she couldn't have suspected anything. I grabbed my trainers from the shoe wrack in the under-stairs cupboard and slipped them on before following Jacob out of the front door.

"Bye everyone!" I called behind me automatically. Almost instantly, I heard a voice yell from the kitchen. "Bye honey! Have fun at athletics!" Well, mothers will be mothers.

I rolled my eyes as I closed the front door behind me. "You got the keys?" I asked Jacob as I stepped out from under the shelter of the front porch.

"I dunno Bella, how else would I get inside?" He rolled his eyes at my admittedly stupid question. I shrugged in reply. I was still getting over the _last _event to be honest. I pulled on my jersey, feeling the cold already biting at my skin, rolling up the sleeves, so I didn't completely overheat. Then I bent down slightly, poised for a sprint. "Ready?" I asked him, not forgetting our deal. He smiled darkly at me, and copied my position. "Three. Two—"

"One." I said before sprinting off towards the forest ahead. I ran straight up the long path, not daring to look back. There was no way he was going to win this. I had been humiliated in front of him already this morning. I could feel him right behind me, so I sped up slightly, my eyes beginning to water as the cold air gushed past me. I couldn't hear him anymore, which meant that I was way ahead of him. I smiled triumphantly as I sped off into the forest, my heart racing like a motor. Both Jacob and I knew the forest on the back of our hands, and we both had our different shortcuts. Well, today was a day to prove which were the shortest. I ran steadily along the path, not looking back once in case he was right behind me, until I reached the first set of cross-paths. I immediately turned to the path on my right and sprinted up it.

_Please be the right one._ I thought to myself. _I have to win this._

I risked a very quick glance behind me. He wasn't following, which meant he had taken his shortcut, or was about to. I laughed with excitement as I sped up my pace along the slushy path, still wet from the cleared snow. He was such a joy to be around that even _running_ was a laugh. The path must have been cleared earlier on in the morning, the snow piled up like levees on the banks of the pathway, allowing me to see exactly where I was going. I couldn't feel any stitches coming, which was good, I usually ran through them anyway but they were a pain—literally.

I could see the end of the path ahead after about a good ten minutes of running, where there was a turning straight into the path that led up to the sports centre and field. I sped up my pace even further, my legs screaming for mercy. I ignored them, ploughing on, my determination thriving into every vein of my body. I was getting far too competitive. Then I spotted Jacob running up the centre path in front of me, straight towards the turning I was heading for, his pace steady and fast. I yelled as I broke into a sprint towards the turning. Jacob looked over at the sound of my cry, and taking one look at me, charged at full speed towards it too. I thought he was going to reach it before me, and I began to slow down ever so slightly, then I noticed that Jacob was loosing fuel as well; I took my chance and used all my energy as I tore down the path and reached the turning point just before him. Now was the time for _real_ sprinting.

My muscles screamed in agony as I dashed up the path, the melted snow leaving mushy, icky stuff behind that I always hated. Nevertheless I charged through it, feeling it splash all over my clothes and even my face. I persisted on, my muscles aching all over my body, my heart pumping furiously to get me enough oxygen to breath. I could see the sports field now, and my legs were beginning to give way, the stitch in my stomach finally arriving to cause its destruction. I winced as I ran through it, feeling Jacob behind me. How far behind was he? Far enough for me to win? I held my breath as I quickly turned to look behind me. _Holy crow he's right up my ass!_ He was literally within touching width from me, his steady breathing louder than ever. I tried to speed up but legs wouldn't respond, my own breathing like a guttering engine of an old, rusty truck. Soon Jacob was in line with me, and we ran shoulder-to-shoulder, neither of us speaking, our minds set on the goal ahead. Jacob picked up his pace, and I followed him with an irritated frown. _No you don't._

I sped up so I was just in front of him, ensuring to keep an eye on him, just in case he bolted for it, which he could at any moment. The field entrance was within one hundred metres reach, and I slowly began to speed up, Jacob did the same. Suddenly, he shot like a rocket right past me straight for the finish line, which was a large wooden gate, already opened for us. I wasn't letting him get away with it that easily. I sprinted after him, remembering what my coach had said about the flat, tight hands and arms, bending down to ensure maximum speed, within seconds I was gliding past him again, and with a yell of victory, I ran right through the gate, just finishing first. I slowly came to a steady walk as I turned back to him, leaning forwards onto my thighs.

"I—told—you—I—would—win," I stuttered between gasps as I looked over at him, as e did the same beside me. Despite the lack of breath, he managed to laugh.

"Well done little sis," he teased. "The first time you've beaten me in _anything_."

I frowned, slightly offended by his teasing. "I've beaten you in many other things," I pouted. "You just never remembered them."

He laughed at that one, I smiled over at him. He was truly the best brother anyone could wish for. He stood up properly and held his hand out. I took it in my own without hesitation and we both headed across the sports field towards the small shed where our teammates were assembling. This was definitely going in my diary.

I recognised Mike as we came closer to them, his blond spiky hair, difficult to miss. The sports field had been cleared of the snow, as well as the long jump pit and the track, so we didn't have any excuses not to take part today. Mike smiled and waved us over as he noticed us approaching.

"Morning Bells. Black," he added with a friendly nod to Jacob beside me. I cringed at the overly-friendly tone of his voice. Jacob nodded in reply, smirking slightly.

"Morning Newton," he greeted him, his voice mocking.

Mike smirked coolly as I restrained a giggle.

"Coach will be out in a minute," he informed us.

"Whoopee doo," I replied sarcastically.

Both he and Jacob and chuckled harmoniously.

"Shall we have a warm up before coach gets here?" Mike suggested.

Jacob was the one to reply, "Actually, Bella and I have sort of already done our warm up," he chortled. "We had a race here."

"Really?" Mike's eyebrows shot up his forehead like springs. "Who won?"

"Me of course," I replied, slightly offended. He laughed at my disappointed reply, and shook his head at Jacob.

"I had a trying morning!" he cried defensively, holding his hands up, palms facing forwards. He glanced over at me, and I scowled at him, warningly. He winked at me with a cheeky smirk. He was far too gorgeous to scold.

"Sure sure Jake," Mike mumbled softly, folding his arms. Jacob sighed and I reached over and went into his arms. He squeezed me tightly, rubbing my shoulder with his gloved hands. I loved hugging Jacob. Every time I did, it made me feel safe and secure, hell elsewhere. I sighed softly as he spoke with Mike, holding me gently in his arms. I never wanted to move.

Then I heard Coach calling us over.

"Okay guys, today's the ten kilometre run."

_Crap._

………………………………………………………………………………..

The rest of the day went pretty well; the ten kilometre run nearly killed me, we ran late so I had to sprint to hockey and netball, where Jessica, my team mate spend half the time chatting about her almost-at-first-base stage with Tyler (he was an old primary school mate we both knew), and that lasted throughout lunch as well.

"He's just so hot Bella," she had sighed to me longingly as well sat waiting for Tanya and Kate at the sports café. "I swear he makes me _drool_." She said it in such a sickly way; I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from having a laughing fit.

Tanya and Kate arrived in what seemed like several hours later, their hands full of their latest shopping items. I rolled my eyes as they approached, dressed in their leotards already, with tracksuit trousers on top.

"Did you have fun shopping again?" I asked coolly, as they sat down on either side of me, dumping their bags onto the table. Kate winked at me in reply, smiling smugly.

"Of course we did," Tanya scoffed, and I turned to look at her with a quiet groan. I had hoped she wouldn't answer.

"We always enjoy shopping, unlike you Bella, who just saves the money for no apparent reason."

"If you want a decent present this year then shut up," I commented with a frown. _God she could be such a cow._

"Mom's been asking whether you've found a guy yet Bella," Kate put in quickly, sensing Tanya's rude retort.

I pouted at her, and folded my arms. "Mother can dream on."

Kate put on her teasing smile, and I braced myself. "You and Mike seem to be getting on pretty well," she commented matter-of-factly. I looked over at her, my eyebrows raised.

"How the _hell_ do you know about Michael?"

"Oh so it's _Michael_ now is it?" Tanya teased.

I grimaced, choosing to ignore her. I had better fish to fry.

"I have my ways," Kate shrugged, her smile widening. I scowled at her, wondering who had opened their big mouth and told her. I was still filing through all the names when Jessica butt in.

"Don't you think you guys should be going now," she asked, looking down at her watch. I peered down at my own. We had five minutes.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath. "Let's go."

We sprinted out of the café, yelling our goodbyes to Jessica as we went. We had only just arrived on time.

The ice-skating session generally went quite well, apart from me almost falling flat on my ass when I attempted a double spin and we left straight for home at exactly quarter past three in the afternoon. It was bloody freezing outside, and it was snowing again, lightly, the thick flakes landing in my hair and my face. I blew them off my nose as Tanya and Kate walked behind me, chatting quietly to each other. Probably about that secret guy their friend was dating. I tried to drown them out off my ears, humming softly to myself, looking at my feet as I trudged along in the snow. The wind was picking up slightly, blowing my ponytail about behind me, the curls tickling my bare neck. Maybe I would write a piece about the snow.

When we arrived at the forest, Tanya and Kate started a snowball fight, with me right in the middle. I had to intervene of course, and I threw a large one right into Tanya's face. I didn't even have to see her expression to know I was in trouble. I bolted for it, Kate screaming with laughter as she followed me, lobbing a snowball at my neck. I yelled as they ganged up on me, grabbing fistfuls of snow and shoving it down my shirt. After a few begs for mercy, I managed to call them off, and we headed along, laughing hysterically. I suppose they could be cool at times—when mom wasn't around. It's as though they were different people when they weren't with Mom. Tanya was generally a nasty cold bitch around mom, but deep down, there was another Tanya who actually gave a shit about people. I always looked forward to those days, because all in all she's a decent person. Kate told me her personality changed when their own biological mother put them up for adoption. It had hit her hard, and after that everything had changed. That's why I generally just ignored her nasty comments, from what I had heard from Kate, she had had a tough life.

As we walked across the final bend, I had bent down to pick up a frozen leaf at my feet, sparkling from the snow. It was then I saw him.

He was standing several meters away from me, coming out of the trees where we had just been seconds before. He was wearing a pair of normal blue jeans and a white, long-sleeved t-shirt (I was surprised he wasn't cold.), his shoes hidden beneath the snow. His sleek, bronze hair looked slightly drenched, as though he just been part of a massive snowball fight, the slight fringe plastered to his forehead. He was so amazing I just couldn't take my eyes off him, his shirt fitting him tightly to show the complexity of his muscles brilliantly. I stared at the beautiful creature before me, his skin pure yet pale, his eyes a striking green. He noticed me watching him and stopped, then looked over at me, unsmiling. I had never felt like this before. He was truly the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He slowly cocked his head to one side, and my eyes immediately followed him. Then, his mouth changed into a lopsided, mouth-watering grin and I nearly swooned there and then. I was so entranced by him, that I didn't hear my sisters calling for me. He noticed before me, and looked up, his smile disappearing, and I was immediately broken from my trance. I ignored them, annoyed at them from disturbing me from my saviour's arrival. The boy looked back at me after glancing behind me, no doubt noticing them advancing towards me, gave me the most breathtaking smile- his teeth were as white as the snow on the ground- winked at me, then headed past me to walk back up the path. I quickly turned my head round just as Tanya and Kate were approaching me, their faces irritated.

"You always take the game too far Bella," Tanya chided me.

"Why can't we ever have fun—" Kate began just as the mystery boy walked right past her. Both she and Tanya stopped almost instantly, and their eyes followed the boy as he headed off round the bend. Once he was out of sight, they both turned to me, their expressions excited. I gulped.

"Who was _that _Bella?" Kate demanded eagerly, her eyes bulging with new pleasure.

Tanya blew a low whistle, "He sure is something to look at though isn't he?"

I felt my cheeks burning as my sisters looked over at me questioningly.

Tanya smirked coolly, one eyebrow raised. "I think Bella's found her guy Kate."

Kate giggled in agreement beside her, and I turned away from them, trying to hide my smile. For once in my whole, entire life, as I pictured his angelic face in my head, looking over at me, I hoped they were right.

A/N: Well? What d'you think? Is he what you expected? Write some reviews and tell me what you think. It will really help me improve for you.

I may have to warn you that in future chapters, they may be a swap between it being in Edward's point-of-view or Bella's. This chapter was all Bella's of course, but that may change. I will indicate that it's changed obviously, but I just thought I'd warn you advance just in case you ask yourself why the hell Bella suddenly was a male and had two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. That's Edward's point of view. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I don't own the Twilight Series. I do however own the plot of my fanfic—and also a poster of the New Moon Movie. Ahhh Taylor Lautner… **

**A/N: This is slightly a shorter chapter, but will keep you engrossed (I hope). I hate to keep you waiting but the suspense feels good. :) **

**So here we go…**

**EPOV**

_Keep still. Keep Still Edward._

I clenched my fist tightly as I focused on my prey. She was leaning forwards, her hands clasped firmly around her prize. I knew all too well what she was doing. Unfortunately for her prey, it was too late to escape.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I took a gentle step forwards, feeling for twigs with the tip of my boots. I could feel my blood boiling under my skin as I watched her greedily suck and gurgle on her kill.

_Calm down Edward. _ I said to myself, as I took another dangerous step forwards towards her, my desperation to strike almost painful. She was vermin, filth, unworthy to survive.

Soon the boot would be on the other person's foot as they say.

I leaned forwards, my eyes zooming on the back of her head, already picturing her cold, blood red eyes gleaming with thirst. I crouched down, ready to spring—until I heard a faint crunch under my feet as I leaned back on the snow. I swore in frustration as her head snapped round at the sound. There was no way she wouldn't have heard it. As well being a bloodthirsty beast, she had bloody good hearing. Oh and eyesight. She would spot me in seconds.

She complied my thoughts as her eyes instantly rounded on me. She let out a cold hiss as she dropped her victim, her long, wavy pitch-black hair covering half of her flawless face. She bared her teeth with a snarl as I stepped out fully from the shadows of the trees, poised and ready. I coiled in revulsion at her pair of razor-sharp fangs, dripping with fresh blood. They were truly disgusting creatures. Why God created such creatures, I would love to know.

She interrupted my thoughts with another snarl, drawing herself up to fullest height. She almost as tall as me, her figure elegant and alluring in a scarlet robe, her dress a violet gradient, her flowing hair lightly resting on her perfect breasts. No wonder, she got her prey so easy.

I braced myself for an attack, knowing exactly what she was trying to do; hypnotise me till I was completely under her control. Then I would the next prey.

I was right. In a flash, she had leapt towards me, her hands sprouting sharp, deadly claws. I coolly reached inside my jacket pocket, and in a swift movement, I slashed out my weapon. My _Black rose _never fails to impress me. I pressed lightly on her trigger and the bullet shot out in a split second. The silver bullet, with a single drop of holy water, was the beast's worst nightmare. She screamed in agony as my bullet struck her shoulder, piercing her skin with the deadly holy water. I could have just used water, but that wouldn't do for me. They need to feel maximum pain. They need to know what it feels like to die excruciatingly.

She fell at my feet, with a scream of anguish, clasping her hand over her shoulder, the blood flowing out of her like a stream, tainting the snow with a deep red. I calmly grabbed her hair and lifted her slightly to my view. She writhed and wriggled in pain, her claws reaching above to my gloved hand. I lifted her higher, and in one fluid movement, threw her in the air. She flew back with a screech, landing on the ground with a soft groan. I rounded the next bullet, ready to fire again as I watched her slowly lift herself up, shaking in obvious anger. She looked over at me, her blood red piercing me with hatred. She looked _really _pissed off actually. I smirked at her, gesturing her forwards with two fingers.

"Try me," I said coolly. She screeched in fury as she leapt at me again, her eyes dilated in rage. I lifted the _Black Rose _and fired another bullet with a satisfied smile.

Unfortunately I had fallen for her tricks. She swerved out of the way of the bullet in a sudden movement and in a matter of seconds, she was right behind me. Before I could turn, her hands were at my throat, squeezing down tightly. My eyes began to water and I struggled to get out of her hold, pulling at her icy cold hands. She refused to let go, her breath right at my ear. I could almost hear her release her fangs, her breath picking up as she attempted to incline my head forwards, giving her easy access to my neck. Without hesitation, I grabbed my _Black Rose _and whacked it over my shoulder. She released me instantly with a piercing scream, hands flying to her face. I turned to face her at that same moment, aiming my _Black Rose_ directly at her heart. I had stabbed her eye, and she was clasping her face with both hands, yelling in agony. I slowly reached for the trigger with a single finger. Suddenly she hurled herself at me, her hands out towards me in fury. I fired straight at her, and her whole body coiled in as the bullet struck her, her screams ceasing almost instantly. She flew back a few metres, her head flopping in defeat. She landed in the snow ahead of me, without a sound.

I loaded the next bullet to fire as I slowly headed towards her, my expression guarded. Once I'd reached her, I inclined forwards and turned her over with the tip of my boot. Her eyes were open, seeing nothing, her lips parted, stilled in shock. She wasn't coming back to leap at _me_ again. With a satisfied nod, I turned away from her to check on her unfortunate victim. It was a young man of course, about nineteen, my age, his eyes forever open in fear. I shook my head in shame. Young guys are so gullible, so easily lead by girls. Unfortunately for him, his wasn't a human at all.

I leaned forward, closing the lids of his eyes with a gloved hand. At least now he could sleep. I spread his body out in funeral-coffin stance, placing his hands over his chest, wiping the blood away from his neck. I took out the special ointment Rosalie had given me and placed a small clear drop on each fang mark on his neck. It acted like a filler, covering the holes in his skin, the colourless liquid changing to suite the colour of his skin. I smiled for my sister. I couldn't deny she was a genius. No one would understand how he died. A voice behind me interrupted my thoughts.

"Since when do you take so long to kill them Ed?" it chided. "I guess I missed all the fun?" I smiled and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"You could have helped Alice," I commented, recognising the voice. "You were there the whole time. I saw you."

"Dang, I forgot you had really good eyesight," Alice cussed as she approached. I turned to her with a smile, just as she was stepping over the creature on ground several metres a way. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her outfit; in her tight leather trousers and ninja-style tank top, she hardly looked like she was out on an afternoon walk, her two swords in the sheaths on her back . Very subtle.

She gave me an innocent smile, reading my expression. "No one's seen me," she reassured me.

She crouched down beside me, looking down at the guy with a sigh. "They're so manipulative aren't they?" she said, a frown in her voice. I nodded in agreement. Without us around, the creatures would be ruling the world by now, humans were far too naïve.

"Shall we rid of the creature then?" I asked her calmly. She nodded once and stood up, pulling out a small luminous green liquid. I stood up and followed after her as she headed for the creature on the ground. She tipped the entire contents onto it, and instantly the liquid ate away at the creature's skin, clothes, _hair_. A faint sizzling was heard as it burned away the evidence of my kill. In a matter of minutes, there wasn't even a hair left on the ground before us. Alice the empty bottle at me and I placed it in my jacket pocket with a smirk, shaking my head. It was customary for her to do that.

"It makes me look like I've got a deformed boob if I put it in there," she had told me once. Honestly, sometimes she was a little too extra.

We turned away without another word, walking away from the scene calmly. One gone, over one million more to go.

"Where were you this afternoon then?" she asked me as we walked through the trees, the sunset tainting the clouds with a blood red glow. I shrugged, remembering my little stroll through the forest a few hours ago.

"Is it a sin to go for a walk every now and then?" I asked her. "Where were you just a minute ago?" She smiled at my question, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Touché," was all she said.

My smile slowly faded as I turned away from her, remembering what else I had seen a few hours back. Something—_someone_ more beautiful than I had ever seen. More beautiful than _them_. I remembered her gorgeous flowing hair, wet from the snow, her warm brown eyes staring over at me. I had even considered her to be one of _them_, she was so beautiful. I had never seen her before, which was strange; I thought I knew everyone who roamed these forests. Her cheeks had flushed as she spotted me watching her. She had smiled at me, looking even more gorgeous with her hair loose behind her, the top half of her silky leotard visible in the dip of her jersey, her skin slightly olive coloured. I had almost stepped over towards her, had I not needed to get back to Mom for the next assignment. The girl had looked as though she wanted to follow me too, and in my head, I had been thinking, _yes follow me, come with me._ I had had to shake off the thought as I walked away from her. Two other slightly older girls had been walking towards me, calling for the girl behind me.

"Bella! Bella!" they had called, their expression chiding. They were beautiful, but no way near as stunning as the younger one.

Walking alongside Alice now, I could see her flawless face in my thoughts, and hear her name ringing in my head like a chime bell.

_Bella._

**A/N: So there you go! I think you know what Edward is now. Like the idea? Review!!!!**

**It would be great to know what you think.**

**I should be posting the next chapter on relatively soon, this was just to tell you a bit of Edward's background and what he does. **

**Love y'all. **

**By the way 'Flying Without Wings" by Westlife is such a beautiful song! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the awesome Twilight Series (Book or film) and I am most certainly not Stephenie Meyer. This fanfic however is mine, MINE I TELL YOU! :) Ha! That didn't sound right coming from me. Never mind.**

**I sincerely hope the New Moon Film is any good! The last one was just tragic to watch! That's my opinion anyway. Don't get me wrong, some of the acting was good, but where exactly did the plot go? I will stop there and let that thought linger in your minds, cos I love you so much. Oh and I also own Mr Bolton (even though he's not actually that important but still)**

**A/N: Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter. I bet y'all had no idea that was coming huh? With Edward I mean. **

**Again I say never mind.**

**Okay, I was thinking somehow Bella's gonna have to meet Edward for real, so that is exactly I'm gonna do-maybe. Can't tell you!**

**There are quite a few good events coming up—not sure if you remember—so he might appear then. I haven't decided yet. :)**

**Enjoy chapter four chums!**

**BPOV**

_Dammit. _

_Dammit, dammit, God DAMMIT! _

Why oh why did my sisters have to bring something like this up….

During our tutoring lesson?**  
**_Why?  
_

"She looked so engrossed, I swear she was drooling!" Tanya's silky voice leaked into my ears like hot metal. I winced, restraining to look up from my textbook I was now buried in.

_Damn you Tanya. Damn you to the fiery pits of hell._

"It was really sweet Tanya you have to admit though," Kate laughed beside me, giving me a good elbow on my side. _Huh, so she was back to her old ways? Didn't last very long did it?_

Tanya snorted, the silkiness gone momentarily. "Well the guy _was_ gorgeous I'll give her that."

_Since when do I need your permission to like someone? _I wanted to yell and her. I bit my tongue to control myself. Jesus _Bezeezus!_

I almost heard Kate nodded in agreement. _Damn them both._ I risked a quick peek at her in the corner of my eye. She was peering down at me, her smile teasing and smug. One day, I'm going to wipe that bitch-of-a-smile off her conceited, arrogant face.

I sighed and buried myself back into my textbook._ What can one do?_

I felt a warm, tender hand gently rub my back reassuringly. With all this commotion, I had forgotten Jacob was sitting on my other side.

"Give it a rest Tanya." His husky voice was the only thing I wanted to hear right now.

"Is Bella not up for a little teasing?" Tanya purred softly, and I could feel her gaze slicing down on me. I almost growled into my book.

"I said _give it a break_ alright," Jacob growled for me. I smiled approvingly. More of that please.

"Whatever you say honey," Tanya said silkily, a smile in her voice. "But you really should have seen her. It was _classic_!"

"Are we going to continue?" a shrewd voice suddenly interrupted them. "Or am I going to have move people?" I frowned slightly in disappointment. _So she wanted to finally intervene now did she, now the talk about the mystery hot boy was over? _

Well tutors will be tutors.

Our tutor Angela was probably just as gossipy as Jessica, yet she in her twenties. She should, by now, have a balance between the two; a gossip life and a working life. Evidently not.

She spends half of the time, discussing latest show-biz news with Tanya and Kate for crying out loud! _What the hell I am doing here stuck in the middle of that? _And now today of all days, I was stuck listening to them scoff about my latest-er-_crave_.

No that's sounds wrong—more like a _distraction. _

Okay, okay so the guy I saw was undeniably hot. Yes, I almost followed after him. Yes I was practically drooling at the sight of him. But so what? He. Was. _Hot_. Irresistible at that. I had my reasons to stop functioning momentarily. It's not every day you see someone _that_ beautiful. Even _Jacob _(God forgive me for saying this) wasn't in his league. And that's saying something.

"Forgive us Angela," Kate replied, her voice silky sour. "We were merely educating our brother how to tease." I felt her turn to address me. I shuddered when her cold, smooth hand touched my shoulder. "Bella you can sit up now, we're done."

_We're done? _Good God I could really give her a good smack in the chops.

I regretfully sat up from my hiding place in my textbook, feeling Jacob's gentle hand on my back, rubbing up and down in encouragement. I looked directly at Angela, taking in her every detail, trying to ignore Kate and Tanya's smug faces looking over at me. She had cut her jet, black hair really short, I hadn't noticed before, almost like a guy's but pixie short, so it looked quite nice. She wore a pair of diamond studs as usual, either that or they were ruby red ones, which I loved the colour of. What was quite unusual was her attire; she was wearing quite casual clothing for her. I've never actually seen her in anything but a suit—up till now. It was good for a change, but slightly weird; somehow the tight navy jeans and turtleneck jumper didn't look right on her after seeing her dressing over-smart all these years.

"Okay, Tanya and Kate, I want you to complete exercise 3F for me on integration, Bella-" she looked over at me with a smile and I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "-Exercise 2C on differentiation, and Jacob-" she finally looked away from me to address Jacob and I could breathe again. "-could you answer these trig questions for me?"

"Sure thing," Jacob replied and I turned to him as he leaned forward for the papers. He was so polite to everyone. _Why dammit?_

With a sigh I roughly turned the pages to exercise 2C. _These questions are so God damn easy!_ And they're all the same, just phrased differently! I huffed loudly as I set to work with the questions, not bothering to complain. I'd just do some revision later. Anyway, arguing would just erupt another reason for Tanya to talk. I'd rather die.

I can already tell school is going to be shock. No sad, slow tutor who doesn't actually teach you, but plonks the questions in front of you, knowing you can answer them perfectly well. Actually I can't wait for the challenge. Bring it on, it will save me a few hours of living_ hell_.

I had completed all one hundred questions within the next several minutes. _Thank the Lord this was the last lesson._

I watched Angela wordlessly as she went through my answers, half of the time, just ticking them without looking at the answer booklet. If only I had answered one of the questions wrong on purpose. Then I could shove the book right up her—

"Very good Bella," Angela's robot answer was always the same. "Another full mark exercise." I smiled sweetly as I took the papers from her. Twat. _Please get out of my life so I can move on._

"Well I guess this is it guys-" _Hurrah!_ "It's been a privilege teaching you. Renee said she would ensure we keep in touch somehow despite the fact you no longer need me." She pursed her lips slightly, still sulking about the fact we were going to school instead of her. I smiled to myself at her last notion._ The hell I would see **you **again._

"We're greatly honoured to have known you Angela," Tanya said, smiling sweetly.

"We would love to converse with you in the future," Kate purred, her smile just as fake.

_What the hell was this? A Classics Movie?_

"Well, Angela thanks for your help," Jacob said beside. Finally, a rational response.

Angela smiled pleasantly at him, at which I coiled slightly, and then she turned on me, eyes blank, waiting intently. I flinched at her glance. _Crap, she wanted me to say something._ _It's like we're at a funeral! _

"Er—," I began, feeling awkward. "Thanks for your—guidance?"

_Guidance? What the hell? That's just as bad as Classics Movie Style! _

I felt Jacob shake slightly beside me. _He's laughing silently I can tell. _

Then Angela's smile widened and I relaxed.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it," Angela almost sounded at the verge of tears. I had to get her out. Now.

Jacob must have been thinking along the same lines, for he rose from he seat just as I shot up from my own.

"We'll be sure to tell Ren-_mom _that she has your thanks," I said confidently, trying not to look too urgent.

"Mom left a gift for you actually," Jacob said beside me, leaning forwards and handing Angela a small box. It was wrapped in some thick violet paper; I swear it could have been carpet. Angela took it from him with a fleeting smile, at which I cringed again, and almost understanding his cue, stood up from her seat.

We all followed her to the front door, me being the only one actually skipping along behind her. She gave us all individual, of which I was still skipping slightly on the spot when it was my turn.

"Take care Bella," she whispered to me, or at least it sounded like a whisper against the celebration in my head. "And good luck with that _bloke_."

Celebration ended. I cringed as she released me, her smile playfully sweet. I could tell she was trying to hide the triumphant look. I could _technically_ slap her now if I wanted to; she wasn't my teacher.

_Shut up Bella_.

I faked a smile back and nodded in farewell instead, gritting my teeth. We watched her as she headed down the long path from our house. She kept looking back every now and then, as if to check we were still watching her. I tapped my foot impatiently as she neared the forest entrance, ready to bolt for it. Three. Two. One. **CEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!!**

A little "Wahoo!" escaped my mouth, and Jacob laughed beside me. My cheeks flushed as Tanya and Kate joined in as well, dancing rhythmically together.

"ALASKA HIGH SCHOOL! HERE WE COME!" Kate yelled at the top of her voice, and we all laughed together. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

Gah, high school. It had better be good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

_Damn the person who ever invented alarm clocks_._ Damn them to hell_.

I groaned as I forced myself up and practically crawled out of my bed. Without opening my eyes I waved my arm about helplessly towards the sound of my alarm clock. I felt for the snooze button and slammed down hard. _Go to sleep you stupid mechanical piece of crap!_ The beeping stopped at once, and I could breathe again. _Dammit I am going to chuck that Goddamn thing away. Tonight._ I opened one dreary eye fractionally to look at the time.

7:00

_Goddammit._

_Why the hell am I up so early?_

Like a message sent up from hell itself, my mother's voice called from outside my bedroom door.

"Bella? Are you up honey? Jacob said he's leaving for school in an hours time."

Ah. School. It will take a while to get used to that.

_Where the hell did the weekend go? _

"Morning mom," I mumbled grouchily. I really wasn't a morning person.

"Morning Bella!" my mother called cheerfully. I heard the sound of my bedroom door being opened and my eyes shot open. Mom was already ready for work, in fact I'm surprised she wasn't there already. It's an acting thing. They always start ridiculously early. She raised a delicate eyebrow as she took in my position on the floor beside my bed.

"Rough night?" she asked coolly. All I could remember from last night was Tanya and Kate sneaking into my bedroom with a whole box of pure vodkas and God knows what else. I don't know why they were celebrating. I thought they loved Angela and all. Obviously not. Anyway it seemed that we had technically been celebrating since Friday afternoon, and it lasted till Sunday night. Non-stop. _Gah_.

I didn't drink as much as they did, but my head still felt like it would split in two. Of course I couldn't tell mother, so I just shrugged my shoulders lazily. I sincerely hope for my sake that Tanya and Kate got rid of the evidence. Mom rolled her eyes at my blasé response, and then turned to leave the room.

"_Up _Bella," she murmured as she closed the behind her. I groaned loudly. This really stinks. Why did life have to test you so much?

I hauled myself up from the floor, sliding out of my bedroom with my eyes half closed. I tread carefully down the stairs, yawning widely, stretching my arms right behind me. The only thing that was keeping me up was food. I need food. Imagine, you sleep for hours (well 2 hours for me) without eating something, _what the hell's your stomach going to think of you if you don't eat as soon as you get up the next day_?

I half-sleep-walked into the kitchen, my warm, fluffy dressing gown wrapped tight around me. I could hear someone cooking something at the stove at the other end of the kitchen; the smell hadn't hit me yet. Probably Molly, Tanya's housemaid. Yes we all had our own housemaids. I didn't really bother mine that much, (her name's Sally) and we got on quite well because of that. Tanya, on the other hand, was a bit of a twat to Molly. Genuinely I don't see why we need individual housemaids. We could move our butts and do it ourselves. _Stupid lazy spiteful Tanya_. We rarely bump into the other housemaids of the house other than our own—except in the morning. Breakfast and dinnertime was when the kitchen was totally full. Okay not full, our kitchen can never be full.

I felt my way along the wall till I reached the breakfast table, finding an empty seat with my foot. I slumped into it with a soft moan. My butt hurts.

"Good morning Bella," a familiar voice chuckled right behind me. My eyes shot open, and the first thing I saw was Jacob's copper face, one eyebrow raised in a this-is-typical-Bella way. I tried to smile, but it hurt my head too much. I know it must have looked really stupid, because burst out laughing there and then. I frowned indignantly, but that hurt too, and I ended up pulling some random and I guess really awkward face because he only laughed harder. I childishly stuck my tongue at him and turned away. It was Monday morning for Christ's sake, how else would you expect me to be? All over-the-moon because I had to bust my ass out of bed early in the morning with a hangover and an empty stomach? _Jesus._

"You look bushed," Jacob commented as I felt him draw a chair next to me and sit down. I heard him place something on the table in front of me and instantly the smell of warm, sweet, creamy porridge wafted up nose. I immediately began to salivate.

"Thank you for pointing that out Jacob," I replied sourly, closing my eyes. This was me in the mornings. Even to Jacob.

"Did you and the girls have a party without me or something?"

_Huh. Tanya and Kate you mean? More like a lets-get-Bella-drunk-and-have-fun-watching-her-make-a fool-of-herself party.  
_

"Is it obvious?" I asked dryly. There was no point hiding the truth from Jacob. He'd find out eventually. Jacob sniggered at my response.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Oh God, yeah we could have played strip poker!" I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at him, my voice heavily sarcastic. _Why the hell do boys have to ask such stupid questions? Why would he want to get drunk with his adopted sisters?_

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, his grin expanding.

"Why not? It would have been fun?" _Okay ew._

I swatted his arm chidingly as he practically barked with amusement. We both turned as the kitchen door behind us was bashed opened and a rather grumpy, unusually pissed looking Tanya entered the room. I swear I heard Molly whimper behind us.

"MOLLY!" Tanya yelled. Her voice actually cracked to my astonishment as she stormed towards us. "Where the _hell_ did you put my new purple shirt!"

_Holy crow is that all she was moaning about!_

We all turned to Molly at that same instant, whom was cowered in the corner of the kitchen by the stove, her eyes genuinely wide with fear, pupils dilate.

"Your—I-I-um-I—Tanya you don't have a purple shirt," Molly stammered, her hands clutching onto the kitchen surface behind her.

_Are you kidding? Tanya literally has all the different colours of the rainbow in her wardrobe. She's even got the different **shades!**_

"Of course I've got a purple shirt you stupid mutt!" Tanya screeched, her strawberry blonde hair blowing about in her rage. "I bought it on Friday!" I thought it was time to intervene before the banshee lost her ways.

"Tanya, don't you have another one in a similar shade." _No doubt._

Her eyes darted to in a fierce action and I coiled back slightly. _Yeesh no more drunk nights for **you** missy._

"I. Need. That. _Shirt_!" _Did she actually just growl at me?_

"Tanya there are so many other shirts in your wardrobe, even mine and Bella's _combined_ isn't the enough!" Jacob teased, his voice amused. He was enjoying this.

_A lot_.

Tanya slowly turned her face towards him, her eyes glinting. _Crap._

"Shut your trap _asshole_!" she hissed coldly through gritted teeth. I winced and took hold of my porridge to keep me sidetracked. If looks could kill, Jacob would be deep within his grave.

"Touchy," Jacob mumbled under his breath with a chuckle as Tanya turned her focus back to Molly. I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He seriously needed to shut up if he knew what was good for him.

"Tanya have you considered whether it still in your shopping bag?" I suggested. She had a habit of doing that. Her clothes would be unsorted in the shopping bag for days till it was needed. She seriously needed to stop treating Molly like a piece of crap though. The cold, raging eyes darted back to me. I shivered slightly under her stare. She could really creep me out.

Then just like that, Tanya turned on her heel and marched out of the kitchen.

"_Make sure you have breakfast ready by the time I get back_," she hissed over her shoulder, obviously to Molly, slamming the door behind her. Molly sniffed softly once Tanya had disappeared, her lips trembling. She's a few years older than us, yet you couldn't tell when you looked at her. Put her beside a ten-year-old primary school kid and you wouldn't tell the difference. Height wise as well as looks.

She never ties her hair, so it was always mega-bushy and looked impossible to comb through, a large bush of light brown. She has skin paler than Snow White, and generally quite pretty features. It's a pity she ended up with Tanya. She technically bullies her for everything.

Just then, I smelt something burning at the stove. My eyes shot open just as Molly had wheeled around to the stove and yelped, desperately trying to the save the bacon she was frying in a pan. I leapt to my feet and came to her aid, grabbing the pan away from the stove and taking the burnt pieces of bacon off with a fork and placing the less charred onto a plate from the dishwasher. I couldn't blame her; Tanya's tantrums usually left me in shock as well. I lay the pan back over the fire, lowering the heat for her a bit as I turned to her nervously. She looked completely devastated. _Poor Soul. _

I sighed and reached towards her, gripping both of her shoulders tightly.

"Don't listen to a _Goddamn _word that Tanya says to you okay?" I said to her firmly. I was going to regret this. "Let her make her own breakfast for a change. If she shouts at you again, tell her I told you not to. Alright?"

Molly nodded frantically, her eyes glinting with tears. I released her shoulders and marched away, not wanting to cry myself. As I finished off my porridge, I heard her softly pad out of the kitchen, a gentle "Thank you," escaping her mouth as she left. I smiled to myself. _Take that Tanya. _

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bella dammit hurry up!" Kate yelled from the front door. I scrambled over my bed to get to my bedside cabinet. I fumbled through the drawers and finally found my watch, wallet and Ipod all in individual compartments.

_If she tells me to hurry up one more time, I'll cut off her tongue. _

I mean school was literally through the woods and part the sports stadium. _What was the hurry?_

I quickly checked in the mirror to see if I looked decent. I decided to wear my white turtleneck jumper along with my favourite light blue denim jeans. My short black boots were mostly hidden under the hem of the jeans but still looked good. I left my curly hair out, and it was-for once- neatly resting on my back.

_It will do. _I thought to myself as I strode away from it. I grabbed my new denim shoulder bag which I had filled with a couple of empty folders, my pencil case updated with new stationary, my mobile phone, and my wallet and Ipod which I had just dumped in.

_Here we go_.

I sprinted down the stairs, struggling to pull on my duffle coat single-handedly. Jacob, Tanya and Kate were waiting in the main hall, Jacob looking slightly more patient than the other two. I gulped at Tanya's loathsome expression.

"You took your time," Kate complained as we headed out of the door. Dad was probably already at the police station and mom must have left by now, so I had no one to yell goodbye to, and shut the door behind me with a soft sigh. _Great. Now Kate_.

"What on earth do you want me to say to that Kate?" I asked without looking at her, as we trudged along the snow-covered path. "Sorry?"

I heard her grind her teeth indignantly.

"Just hurry up Bella," she sighed softly.

"I'm ahead of you!" I whined, indicating to the empty space in front of me. She didn't reply this time. I just heard her exhale deeply. I smiled triumphantly. _I love winning arguments_.

For the rest of the walk, Jacob and I spoke to each other, walking slightly ahead of Tanya and Kate. He asked me about the party and demanded me to explain what we did. I didn't tell him how much we drank, but he got the picture. I was so tempted to ask him why he wanted to be there, but decided otherwise. The last thing I wanted to know was the sick side of Jacob Black. I would never look at him in the same way again if I did. He complimented me on my attire, at which I blushed tremendously, which of course made him laugh a lot. He was still laughing about it once we reached the sports stadium. The walk was generally quite cool—until Tanya mentioned the hot guy again.

"Ooooh Bella!" she sang excitedly, her cold eyes glinting with amusement. "The mysterious hot guy might be in school!"

My eyes lit up as I turned to face her, almost stopping in my tracks, except for the fact Jacob had his arm around my shoulders.

_Oh my God. Hot boy might be in my school. Crap._

My blood started to bubble with excitement as I walked on with Jacob, Tanya and Kate giggling behind us. If he went to my school, I'd be the most embarrassed I've ever been in my life. As well as lucky. Privileged. _Honoured_. I was almost bouncing up and down as we entered the main town in Alaska. The school was just beyond the first few roads. I instantly started guessing possible names that would suit him: Alexander, Fredric, Samuel, William, Jason, Maximus… the suspense is killing me. Literally.

Jacob had released my arm and was steadily beside me, his expression blank. To be honest, he hadn't spoken a lot since Tanya mentioned the 'mysterious hot guy' again.

_It couldn't be jealousy could it?_

I grasped hold of his hand in mine. They were lovely and warm in my own. My circulation must be really bad. He jumped slightly and my touch and looked down at me, his expression shocked. _I just touched him. What was the fuss?_

"Blimey Bella your hands are _freezing_!" _Oh._

I smiled up at him. "Bad circulation I guess." He frowned me, and I immediately interpreted his concerned look and he started rubbing my hands in his own.

Soon the school was before us, students already filing in out of the doors. The building itself was quite modern, quite large, and a bit classy. I mean like sci-fi classy. There were quite a few things about it that reminded me of a sci-fi movie; the building almost had a hexagonal shape to it, the corner of the walls sharp and precise made of a strong, smooth material, probably concrete. The windows all looked double glazed and assembled in patterns; there were a set of five small square windows, where the were probably stairs, the windows escalating down in a slope form almost like flight of stairs itself. The front garden was full of different constructions made by students, all made of mirrors placed over a mould of concrete. My favourite was the miniature version of what looked like 'The Gherkin' in London, each individual diamond mirror neatly and precisely placed in a mimicking pattern to the building itself. There were quite a few trees planted in open areas of grass, some of which hadn't lost all their leaves. I recognized a birch tree right in front of us, its leaves a beautiful fiery red. It looked _extremely_ pleasant and welcoming. I couldn't but smile as we the automatic entrance doors and stepped inside, the receptionist room right in front as us as we went in. It was then I began to notice the staring. Almost everyone who walked past us, mainly specifically to look at me, stared right at us, and his or her eyes lit with curiosity. _No doubt they were thinking I looked a lot like the daughter of a well-known famous actress, Renée Swan._

I went straight into the receptionist room with a frustrated sigh, dragging Jacob along with me. A young woman, skinny and fair skinned, was at the desk before us, typing away on what looked like a very high tech computer. She looked up as we entered, and I watched reluctantly as a thin, amused smile slowly spread across her face. She got up and in and instant was at my side, holding her hand out with a beaming smile. I shook it with a defeated sigh as she began to speak.

"Good mornin'," she greeted us cheerfully as she shook each of our hands. "Welcome to Alaska High School. You must Miss Renee's children." She sounded as though she came from Texas. A long way from home. We all nodded in sync, me looking the least enthusiastic. The woman seemed to have noticed; she turned to me with a wide grin, her dimples creasing her skin.

"You must be Renée's biological daughter am I right?" she said excitedly. "Her little princess she called you. Isabella?"

_Give me strength. Trust mom to open her gob_.

"Bella," I corrected automatically, trying to smile. "And yes Renée is my biological mother."

The receptionist's smile widened, her eyes warm, a normal creamy brown, matching with her hair. I shuffled uncomfortably. _Why did adults always have to get so close?_

"You look so much like her," she sighed as she observed my face. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away. Tanya and Kate looked as though they were enjoying the attention from the crowd that was practically growing by the second outside the office. When I had turned around again, the woman had returned to her desk, searching for something on the computer, her smart, thick-rimmed specs pushed up in a office-worker's manner. She looked up at us and summoned us closer. I obeyed her and stepped forwards. Four seats had already been assembled out for us. They obviously knew we were coming. I settled into my seat and the others followed my example, taking the other chairs.

The receptionist leaned forwards onto her elbows, taking off her specs.

" My name's Miss Cope," she informed us, her eyes scanning over us. "I'm the main receptionist of this school, although of course we have replacements if I am absent.

"As I'm sure you know, schools entail a list of rules, of with I of course have to read to you so bear with me as I briefly read over them."

I groaned as she began reading through the rules. It was generally about the behaviours and manners accepted, and the rules about clothing as well, along with the principle of bullying. Once she had finished with that, she started talking about the break and lunch break times, and the school bus timetable if we wished to take it. All basically what we were told in primary school. Except the sex part and underage drinking, which to be honest made me want to crack up with laughter; partly because she was still smiling when she explained it. That was too good. She finally stopped rabbiting on about what we already knew and gave us our timetables. I had Trig first, followed by Gym, Spanish, then Geography, then lunch. Oh _joy_. I sighed as I stood up to leave, pulling my shoulder strap over my head. The sooner I got used to things, the better. I thanked Miss Cope hastily, before speed walking out of the room and into the entrance hall. I could feel Jacob right behind me as I sped up the corridor towards building 5, so I slowed slightly so I was in level with him.

"What do you have now then?" I asked him, inclining my head in his direction. He peered down at the sheet of paper in his hands, a small frown creasing his smooth forehead.

"Biology with Mrs Harvey in building 9, not far from your room I guess," he turned his head to me, smiling widely. I felt my cheeks flush a deep red and I turned away, before I did something I would regret.

Building 5 was clearly labeled with a smart silver template with the number 5 right above the door. I could see the lesson had already started. I gulped nervously. It wasn't like me to be nervous over something like this. Maybe it was because of the whole idea of starting school again. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed encouragingly.

"See you in the cafeteria at lunch Bella," he said softly, kissing me lightly on the forehead, before heading off to building 9. I stared after him longingly, wishing so much he was born several months before, and then he would be in my grade. That would have made things that much better. There was no use moping about what wasn't possible. I'm just hoping I can get along with people. I sighed grudgingly as turned back to my own building door, and taking a deep breath, pulled at the handle and strode in.

Almost as soon as the door opened, roughly thirty students turned to look at me. Well more like stare at me actually. I raised an eyebrow at their mostly shocked expressions. The one thing I never do, is reveal my true emotions to people; right now I felt like blushing bright red, and sprinting back out of the room, but instead I tried to look calm and unaffected by their over-the-top stares. No doubt they knew who I was. But _seriously_!_ Had they never seen a celebrity's child before? _

The classroom was pretty big, about the size of the my bedroom, with four rows and three columns of paired desks in roughly the centre of the room. The far end of the room looked like a practical area, with mathematical apparatus and different drawers with all the trig equipment you could think of. There was even a trolleys of electrical scales in the end left hand corner by a larger sink. I was quite impressed. Okay _very_ impressed. I'd never seen anything like this before. _So organised_!

The teacher, Mr Bolton, was still focused on the computer at his desk, obviously unaware of my entrance. I cleared my throat loudly, becoming impatient. _Were teachers normally this bad at hearing?_

Mr Bolton looked up finally, and I relaxed my stiff poise. It was extremely uncomfortable having all your new classmates staring at you the whole time, while your teacher remained oblivious to the fact that you had entered the room. He was up at once at striding towards me, his expression somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't noticed me before. I stepped forwards with a polite smile, and shook his outstretched hand.

"You must Renee's daughter. Isabella?" he enquired politely as I followed him to his desk. My inner self sighed deeply. Usually teacher's would say '_Oh you must be the new student Isabella,_' or '_Oh hello, are you the new girl Isabella?_' But no. Mom just has to be part of my everyday life no matter where I go. But I decided to leave it, and carry on. It would just waste time thinking about it anyway.

"I'm Bella," I corrected him instinctively. He wasn't the first person to call me 'Isabella' instead of my nickname. I just figured my mom and dad must have called me that when talking to other people, so I just reply automatically.

"Oh," was all he replied. He was unfocused for an instant, then turned his back to me in his swivel chair and typed something on his computer. From what I could see, it looked like an online register or something. _Sweet_.

I waited patiently whilst he made some corrections on the register, obviously trying to find my suitable slot in the list of names. I decided to risk a quick glance at my new classmates. Yep, they were still staring. _All of them_, some more attentive than others. The three boys in the front row of desks, were actually ogling at my butt, which made me feel even more uncomfortable than I was to start with. I wanted so much to just march over and give them a good whack around the heads with a textbook, but I restrained myself. I had better fish to fry. A couple of girls at the back were murmuring excitedly to each other. I had no doubt they were mother's fans. _Absolutely brilliant_. _Things just couldn't get any worse_.

Mr Bolton took the slip Miss Cole had given me, and signed under my first lesson. He handed it back to me with a warm smile, his light blue eyes gentle.

"There's a free seat next to Victoria," he informed me, gesturing over to an empty seat next to a pretty red haired girl in the middle row, who immediately waved over at me, flashing brilliant white teeth when she smiled. I took the Trig textbook from his desk and briskly walked right up to the desk without hesitation. I had a feeling he and I were going to get along; he hadn't asked me to introduce myself in front of everyone, and seemed pretty friendly, and as soon as I had turned from him, he began to continue the lesson, starting some sort of lecture on the basis of trig and why we use it. I hope things stay that way.

I pulled the seat beside Victoria out and sat down, pulling my shoulder strap back over my head, letting my bag gently fall to the floor by my feet. I took out an empty folder and some file paper out of my bag and it on the desktop. It was then that she finally spoke.

"Hi," she whispered, she sounded a bit shy. I smiled into the table and turned to face her. This should be fun.

"Hi," I echoed politely. Mr Bolton was still talking at the front, his Australian accent reminding me so much of my cross-country Coach.

Victoria's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Your mom's the famous actress isn't she?" _Give me strength_.

I nodded in reply, closing my mouth firmly to stop myself from sighing in frustration. Victoria giggled under her breath and I rolled my eyes impatiently. _How long was each lesson again?_

"Well, welcome to Alaska High School," she murmured kindly, her smile friendly.

"Thanks." I smiled over at her. Maybe it would take time get along but we would eventually. Probably. _Hopefully_.

She began with going round the class with her finger, naming each individual person row-by-row. It would take a long to remember all this different names. I considered that a chore. I sighed as she got to the front row where the three 'pervy' boys were. I smiled slyly as she named them, the furthest one on my right first.

"Jason, Phil, and that's Tyler at the end with the brown hair." Her tone lightened when she mentioned Tyler. I turned to her with a playful grin.

"You think he's hot?" I enquired, edging her on. To my surprise, she smiled, as though this was a common response people made. She shook her head, her smile widening by the second. _Crap, what had I just said?_

"He's my brother." _Well hell. _I turned a deep shade of red and apologised frantically, hardly believing what I had just said to her. She waved her hands to stop me.

"It's a common mistake," she explained while I hung my head in shame. "I'm very protective of him so I guess when I speak of him it sounds as though I'm in love with him. Don't feel too bad about it. Like I said it's a common mistake."

I smiled at her, feeling slightly more assured that I was going to do just fine in this place. My first teacher seemed cool, the students-well most of the students anyway- were quite friendly looking, and it looked like I'd made my first High School friend. _Wahoo_!

Then I had the worst thought.

The worst, most embarrassing thought.

Okay, it would be cool, but I would be so addicted, I wouldn't be able to concentrate, _breathe_. Hell I wouldn't be able to _move_!

I quickly scanned the room all the guys in the class, checking for signs. If he was here, if he actually was here—what the hell would I do? I would probably be _extremely _embarrassed, and I wouldn't know how to introduce myself, which I wanted so much to do, just not _here_. Anywhere but school. I spent the remainder of the lesson, trying to pay attention to Mr Bolton's never-ending lecture, whilst the hope that gushed through like a strong wind almost blew me out of my seat.

I sincerely hoped for the life of me, that mysterious hot guy didn't go to this school.

**And there you have it! The first lesson of Bella's High School! You like? Sorry I've decided to have Edward's entry in the next chapter, because it fits in more, the welcome party being held and all. :)**

**I hope I get some reviews people, so I know what you think, and I don't if you're harsh, I'll take it on board for the next chap. Oh and Happy Birthday Nessie for the fifth of November!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Disclaimer: Cherry is not Stephanie, Stephanie Meyer isn't me. I don't own the amazing Twilight Series. I also should say that I don't own the anime Vampire Knight either, as I suppose Edward's weapon 'Black Rose' could link to it, Zero' weapon being the 'Bloody Rose' and all. But I swear I didn't get the idea from that. :) **

**A/N: Hallo there! Sorry for the delay, I had an overload of Geography Coursework. And I mean OVERLOAD! Yeesh I'm beginning to wonder why the hell I chose Geography for GCSE in the first place! :P Anyways, I have finally decided to write the big event—yes EDWARD'S ARRIVING IN THE SCENE! WHOOO! I hope you enjoy it- I certainly enjoyed writing it! Hopefully I'll get a few reviews after this chapter (Hopeful smile). By the way I have to warn you, it's very long, to make up for the delay. I've had to split this chapter up so technically this is chapter five, part one so to speak. :)**

**Enjoy chums!**

**BPOV**

_I sincerely hoped for the life of me, that mysterious hot guy didn't go to this school._

"Bella, would you _please _come back to Earth!" Jessica pestering voice hissed at me. I sighed in frustration as she interrupted my thoughts—_again_. I had totally forgotten she was in my grade, so that was just a double blow when she came sprinting down the corridor towards me on my way to Gym. It wasn't the most pleasant site I'd seen all day put it that way.

Gym itself though had been pretty awesome. We played badminton and I won all my games, one of which, to my greatest satisfaction, was against Mike Newton. I completely thrashed him. It was great. His face was the most classic part of it all; he looked kinda like he was still in shock when he shook my hand after the match. _Classic_.

Spanish and Geography went really quickly, which was great as well. My Spanish teacher, Señorita Azul is probably the coolest teacher I have ever met in my entire life. Admittedly, she made me introduce myself in front of the class in Spanish, which wasn't so cool, but she was so hilarious I didn't take that into consideration. Her sarcasm is what I like the most; so sudden and serious, that you can't help laugh about it, and I'm not the only one who thought that. She also obviously still thought she was in Spain; she wore a white frilly skirt and tight, bright orange t-shirt, and plain white sandals to match her skirt. The outfit was something you would wear on a scorching summer's day in California, not during the autumn in Alaska. She was really friendly as well, which added a bonus to her impression on me.

What wasn't cool was that Jessica sat next to me in both Spanish and Geography, and now had chosen to sit with Jacob and I in the cafeteria. That was just totally _**un**cool_.

I resisted leaning over and biting her hand, which I saw was resting on the table surface in front of me as I slowly sat up from my resting stance on the table. Jessica's frustrated expression met my eyes, and I resisted growling at her for disturbing me. I had been thinking about something major as well. Just to think, _he _could emerge any moment now, his flawless features and gleaming green eyes would just take me by surprise. _Crap, please don't be here_.

"Bella are you listening?" Jessica asked me impatiently. I blinked frantically and focused back to her.

"Sure, I'm all ears," I replied, trying not to sound too uninterested.

Jessica smiled excitedly, her eyes glinting with enthusiasm. I braced myself for an overload.

"So he spoke to me just before lunch right, and I was _so_ excited—"

"I'm sorry, who's _he_ exactly?" I butt in, realising a bit too late that I probably would have known if I was actually listening.

"_Mike_, Bella! _Jesus_! Weren't you listening to a single thing I just said?"

_Not really_. "Of course I was," I lied, shrugging my shoulders, looking down as to avoid her menacing eyes. "I guess I didn't hear you mention his name."

_I should have guessed though_. Jess has been lost in love with Michael ever since they started high school together. It seemed the relationship she had with Tyler Mason from primary school had gone out the window. When she'll finally get over Michael, I would love to know, so then I can rub it into her face just how right I was about him in the first place.

Right now, Jessica Stanley was getting on my last wick.

She sighed softly, and I used that as indication that it was safe to look up again. She continued on with her mumbling and I promise I tried to listen to some of it—whilst I tried to scan for the mystery boy as well. Sorry—mystery _hot_ boy. Ever since the realisation dawned on me towards the end of Trig, all I could think of was _please don't be in this high school, please don't be in this high school_. My eyes cautiously zapped across the cafeteria to each person, checking whether any of them had the faintest resemblance of him. So far, I hadn't found any. I'm keeping my hopes up that he isn't here.

I was saved when Mike came and joined our table, and got Jessica's full attention, so I was free to talk to Jacob. He got the message as I turned to him, rolling my eyes with relief, his smirk cheeky and teasing.

"Enjoy your little talk with Jessica?" he mumbled softly. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and folded my arms. I seriously wasn't up for his teasing, not now. He chuckled under his breath, his shoulders shaking as I leaned forwards and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella…." He whispered softly into my ear. I shuddered pleasantly.

"Yeeees?" I whispered back, playing along with a small smile.

"Your fans are coming." _For the love of all that's holy_.

I buried my head deeper into his shoulder with remorse as I groaned softly. _Why the hell was this happening to me now_?

Jacob laughed as he gently pushed my head up with one hand.

"Be nice," he said firmly, a playful frown on his face as he turned my shoulders to face the oncoming fans. I gulped and squared my shoulders as I slowly turned my head to face my doom.

I had to bite my tongue incredibly hard to stop myself from bursting with laughter; right before me were none other than the three 'pervy' boys from my Trig class. I made a point of memorising their names after Victoria told me. I had told her what they had been doing while I was talking to Mr Bolton, once we had finally got to know each other.

"I'll make note of that," she had assured me with a frown at her brother's back. She had kept to her word.

Tyler Crowley was in the middle, his light brown hair messy and wet from the snow outside. Phil Falcon was on his right, sleek blond hair resting on his shoulders. Jason Cromwell had black hair, with purple highlights to my surprise, matching with his eyes. I would have to ask him later why he decided to do that. All three of them looked extremely-how should I put it—_mortified_?

I raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. One of them would have to talk fast before I lost my patience and had my way instead.

Then Tyler cleared his throat nervously, and looked straight at me.

"Hey there, Isabella," he started, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans, resting precariously low on his backside. Honestly had he ever heard of a _belt_? Really, I could see his Spiderman boxers! Thank God Jacob wasn't like that.

I smiled nevertheless, nodding in encouragement for him to carry on. Bless him, he looked so ashamed to be doing this. I would have to thank Victoria later.

He smiled back anxiously, and then peered over at his companions. They were no help; they were both staring down at the floor, to cowardly to say anything. Tyler gave up and looked back to me with a sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in Trig, Isabella," he said softly, defeated. "Victoria told me you were…erm… a bit pissed off at our…er-"

"Ogling?" I finished for him, my voice as cold as the snow outside. Tyler blushed a deep shade of red, and he nodded once, shuffling uncomfortably. I could have sworn I felt Jacob shudder beside me. _Did I look that scary? _It wasn't intentional. My smile widened and I laughed hysterically. I guess boys in general usually just jump to the wrong conclusion then. All three boys looked up curiously. They looked so goddamn pitiful I was going to have to just let it go. _Do boys usually look this cute when they're confused_?

"It's alright Tyler, just forget it," I assured him with a dismissive wave. "Just don't do it again—it's disturbing. Oh and you can call me Bella by the way," I added with a friendly grin, or at least I hoped it looked friendly. I held a hand out reverently, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to have worked; he smiled back, less nervous than before, then reached forward and shook my outstretched hand. The boys on either side of him seemed more eager than before to get closer to me. I cleared me throat at Tyler, inclining my head towards them. They probably wouldn't stop till they got to shake my hand too. _Typical_. Tyler stepped back and allowed the boys to step closer, so I could shake their hands in turn.

"This is Phil—" he indicted to Phil, whom stepped forwards with a grin and eagerly took my hand in his own, shaking it for far too long.

"Heya," I greeted politely. He was dressed quite smartly actually; at least his ass wasn't hanging out of his jeans. It was a shame he was such a perv.

"Hey there Bella," he replied softly, his voice far too silky for my liking. I released my hand from his and he stepped aside for Jason, whom shook my hand politely. He seemed a lot more gentlemanlike than the other two. I had a feeling we were going to get along.

"Hello there Bella," he said somewhat nervously. "Sorry about Trig. I hope that didn't give you the wrong impression of this school."

"Not at all," I reassured him, shaking my head in assurance. I was actually beginning to love this place. Jason actually bowed before stepping back in line with the other two. I felt slightly taken aback after that. I shook my head frantically, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of them.

"Seriously guys you don't need to feel bad about it," I sighed softly. "I've had worse." That wasn't a lie. I'd definitely had worse. They all laughed at that I had to join in. They had a sense of humour too. _Thank the Lord on high._

"Well, we'll see you round Bella," Tyler finally said, his smile more confident. I couldn't help but smile back. I'd made so many friends in one single day. And they weren't because of my mom either. He turned on the spot and headed off to where I could see Victoria was sitting with another guy whom I couldn't really see because his back was to me. She caught my gaze and smiled over at me. I grinned and mouthed 'thank you' at her, holding a thumbs up just in case she didn't understand. She laughed and mimicked my gesture, frowning jokily, just as Tyler walked right past her, ruffling her hair before stepping outside. Then the boy opposite her turned around to face me.

I nearly swooned on the spot, he was so beautiful. He had sleek mousey blonde hair, spiky in random places from the snow, his skin a pure surface of creamy shade. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, with long skinny jeans, which showed off the complexity of his toned body. He looked strangely familiar to someone I had seen before, I just couldn't for the life of me remember who. If Jacob hadn't caught my attention, I wouldn't have looked away for a long time.

"Bella, that Victoria girl's asking you to go to her," he informed me, shaking my shoulder lightly. I blinked frantically and stood up in one movement.

"Come with me," I ordered him, grabbing hold of what I hoped was his arm as I headed off towards Victoria and the gorgeous guy, who was still staring over at me. He looked about a year older than me, his features almost flawless, his expression curious and he cocked his head to one side as I approached. I tried to focus on Victoria, but every two paces, I couldn't help but take a glance and the boy opposite her. I could swear I'd seen him before.

Then I noticed the glistening, bright green eyes he owned. _Shit_.

I hadn't realised I'd stopped in my tracks till Jacob bumped into me from behind. I was too shocked and alert to be paying attention to him.

"What's up Bells?" Jacob's distance voice called to me, as I stared around the room, frantically, ready to run if need be. _Please don't be in this school_. I honestly didn't feel like having a distraction during my education. I somehow managed to start moving again, and headed straight past the boy and over to sit next to Victoria. She looked just as confused as the boy opposite her.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked me softly, her forehead creased with puzzlement. I wanted so much, to blurt out to the guy '_Oh my God please tell me you don't have a brother who goes to this school!_' but knew all too well what the consequences would be. I bit my lip and turned to Victoria, attempting to smile.

"Nothing, I…er," _Don't say anything rash_. I decided to change the subject as quick as possible. "Oh, thanks for that just then though, that made my day completely."

It worked. She smiled warmly, showing perfect glistening teeth. "You're welcome. I did tell you he's alright once you get to know him."

I nodded in agreement. He wasn't bad at all, she was right. Well he _was_ her brother. I planned to carry on the conversation with something along the lines of '_And who's this then?_' when Jacob suddenly spoke.

"How's it going Jasper?" he spoke directly to the guy opposite me, sitting beside him, and holding out his right hand. To my astonishment, the guy shook his hand with a pleasant grin. Boys only did that if they were pretty good mates.

"I'm alright man, we're missing you at baseball though. When are you gonna join again?" The guy's voice was amazingly attractive, almost musical, a tenor voice. Dang, I'd never heard anything so beautiful in my life. One word rang out from all the others; _Baseball_?

"Are you based here now?" Jacob asked him, obviously understanding something I had missed completely.

"Sure, we've been here for a few years." The boy and Jacob exchanged grins and I looked back and forth at their faces, wondering what the hell they were talking about. I had no idea Jacob used to go to a baseball club. This was new. The boy's green, gleaming eyes suddenly caught my attention again, and I immediately began to panic again, my eyes cautiously scanning the room for the moment of truth to be revealed. Then the green eyes turned to focus on me, and I was frozen in action. _What the hell was I to do now_?

I felt my cheeks burn as the boy raised an eyebrow coolly at me, his expression amused, yet confused at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Jacob spoke beside me, a smile in his voice as he looked over at me; I suspect he was watching my cheeks dramatically change colour. I saw him turn to the boy next to him in the corner of my eye.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan, my adopted sister," he said to the boy, who was still looking over at me with deep interest. "Bella—" he turned to me with a teasing grin. "—This is Jasper Cullen, my mate from Forks. They moved here around the same time as me. We've kept in touch."

I looked up from my stare at the table, feeling my cheeks succumb to their original colour. The guy named Jasper was smiling over at me, leaning his chin into his propped-up hand. I never knew Jacob had kept in touch with friends from Forks, but I guess he didn't have to tell me everything about him. You can't know everything about your family as they say. I leaned over the table and automatically held out a hand politely. Jasper's grin widened as he leaned forwards and shook my hand.

"Heya Bella," he greeted me courteously. I could see he was trying desperately not to laugh at my undoubtedly amusing expression. I managed to gulp and compose my face before I spoke.

"Pleased to meet you Jasper," I said with a soft smile, quite proud of my composed tone. Jasper seemed surprised too at my fast recovery, his eyebrows shooting up his perfect forehead. The green eyes flashed for a split second, and the question flowed out, my mouth opening without my permission. "Do you happen to have a brother at this school?"

_Holy Christmas pudding. What the fuck had I just blurted out_?

I felt the eyes of Jacob and Victoria turn to me and widen in shock, if not confusion at my random demand. I blushed as I peered over at Jasper curiously. He seemed unaffected by my outburst, if anything he looked even more interested than before, staring over at me intently, his eyes blank and unemotional.

I almost jumped when he suddenly spoke again. "Sure, I've got two brothers—" _Sweet Jesus no_. "—but they don't go to this school, no. They finished about a year ago."

It took a few moments to register his last point, but then my shoulders relaxed and I leaned back in my chair, throwing my head back in relief. _Well thank the lord for that_. God knows what I would have done if he had turned up there and then. Hell, I don't even want to _think_ about it. I shook my head frantically, trying to usher the thought away. Only then did I realise that all three of them, Jacob, Victoria and Jasper, were observing my actions, waiting for a response. Jacob looked confused for once, his eyes anxious as they stared over at me. Victoria actually looked a little frightened; her gaze darted backwards and forwards to Jasper and myself. It was Jasper's expression that made me feel the most uncomfortable; it was as though he was trying his very best not to burst into spasms of laughter, his lips pressed so firmly together, they formed a straight line. I opened and closed my mouth several times, probably looking more like a fish than a human. Jasper raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly. Well _crap_.

"Well," I finally managed to say, my mouth still opening and closing uncontrollably. "That's—cool. Do they have names?" _Do they have names? What type of dumbass question is that?_

Jacob reacted in a similar way to my thoughts; he rolled his eyes and glared at me with a what-the-hell-was-that sort of look. I honestly couldn't blame him. _I_ didn't even know what I was doing. Jasper still looked like he would burst in any moment, his mouth stretched in a wry smirk as he looked over at me. I could tell by his expression he thought I was a complete nut head. My cheeks automatically flushed and I looked away. Well this is just _marvellous_. _Could it possibly get any worse?_ Then Jasper covered a laugh with a fake cough, grinning widely to show pearly white, perfect teeth.

"My elder brother's Emmett. He's twenty one," he explained to me, watching me attentive eyes. "And my younger brother's called Edward. He's nineteen."

I frowned as I pictured the boy I had seen in the forest outside our home; he certainly didn't look over her twenties. _Was it Edward I had seen?_

Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I've been invited by your sister's to the, er…_welcome party_ at your house in a couple of weeks—," Huh. _So they'd pulled that out of the bag already have they?_ _Not interested_. "You might be able to meet them then. Oh and Alice and Rosalie of course."

"Sounds great." My voice broke. I had no idea who Alice and Rosalie were, but they sounded like members of the family, so I left that aspect untouched. I truly was excited about meeting the guy for real, it was just strange that somehow I would meet his brother first. _And _Jacob had an acquaintance with the brother.

Jasper grinned broadly, sensing my mixed emotions. "They're real friendly Bella, if you wanna meet them, I'm sure they'd be happy to come to the party."

I felt it safe not to say anything, so I nodded once in reply, forcing a smile. Jasper nodded back, his expression mocking as he stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving me. I rose with him, holding out my hand once more. He shook it with a smug grin, trying very desperately to compose his amused face. I really hate it when people do that. It just makes you feel even more like a fool than you did before.

"I've got a practical next class so…it was nice meeting you Bella," he said softly as he observed my expression, his eyes curious. "Jacob never got to tell us about his new family." I smiled bashfully. I had no idea boys could be so—_charming_.

"And you," I replied courteously. "I guess I'll see you at the party." _With Edward as well_. He ruffled my hair gently, shook Jacob's hand, then with a quick wave at Victoria, turned and headed back up the cafeteria. I noticed several groups of girls stare longingly after him. I sighed softly, and flopped down into my seat, overloaded by new information. I looked over at Jacob, who was watching me anxiously, elbows resting on the table, waiting patiently. He had a little explaining to do.

"How come you never mentioned Jasper before now?" I asked him with an assertive frown.

He shrugged once, unaffected by vexed tone. "I didn't think I'd need to. I've never met his younger brother before, though I heard he's a real smartass." He chuckled softly at his last comment. _Edward was a smartass? This was just getting better and better._

"How much younger is Edward than Jasper?" I couldn't be bothered to disguise my eagerness anymore.

" 'Bout a few months. But like I said he's a slightly smarter than Jasper so he skipped a few grades." Jacob grinned at me as my eyes widened. Now I was actually starting to look forward to the party. I turned to Victoria excitedly, not forgetting she was still there.

"How do you know Jasper?" I asked her, becoming impatient to know more about the Cullen family. About Edward. Or Emmett. I still actually had no idea which one I'd seen. The suspense is killing me!

Victoria cocked an eyebrow and smirked wryly. "Because as it stands, I happen to have been in this school before you Bella." _Oh yeah. _

I blushed and shrugged once, not bothering to retort back. I was too excited.

These few weeks had better fly by.

_Fast_.

* * *

Just as I had hoped, the weeks shot past, the school days fairly repetitive and boring- excluding Spanish of course, that woman was just too funny. Oh and Gym classes were cool as well.

I spent every lunch time sitting with Victoria, Jacob and Jasper, taking it in turns to discuss about each other's families and friends from outside school, with me slyly changing the subject to Jasper's brothers every now and then. Jasper told me about his parents, Carlisle and Esme, and their professions; his dad was a doctor in the local hospital, and his mom was an author and musician.

"She performs in quite a few concerts locally," he had explained to me in the cafeteria. "And at the moment, she writing a novel about Mythical creatures."

"You mean like Vampires?" I had asked curiously. One of my favourite books of all time was 'Dracula' by Bran Stoker, so vampires were the first mythical creatures that came to mind.

Jasper had nodded, his expression almost guarded, like he had been hiding a personal joke. "Yep, mainly based around them. Oh and werewolves and shape shifters, and all that jazz."

Even now, when I think about it, he looked quite malicious when he mentioned the book, as though it displeased him to talk about. Jacob must have noticed as well; he had swiftly changed the subject to baseball, and Jasper had been temporarily distracted. I remember his eyes were almost glinting with silent anger. Revenge.

A week and half had passed since that day, and yet I was still curious about his reaction. I frowned as I trudged through the snow on my way home from ice-skating; Tanya and Kate had had to leave early to prepare the house for the party. _What had caused him to look so angry?_

I checked my watch automatically as I reached the cross-path where I took my short cut. I had to be home in ten minutes or Kate and Tanya would have my head. I sped up my pace, trying to avoid the murky sludgy parts where the snow was beginning to melt and mix with the mud underneath. I didn't really fancy falling over in my pure white duffle coat.

I couldn't help but stop for a few seconds when I arrived at the final bend where I had seen him. I could picture him now, in his blue jeans and white long-sleeved, v-necked shirt, his beautiful green eyes visible even from the distance I had been from him. I smiled to myself as I carried on walking through the snow, remembering his breathtaking lopsided grin as he had past me, his face unblemished and magnificent. I don't think I'd ever seen someone so perfect in my life. I'm praying to God that what Jacob says about him is true; I don't know what I'd do if he was actually a cold, stuck-up ass.

"_Don't even think about it Bella_," I hissed to myself under my breath as I approached my house.

Kate was on the porch, assembling a collection of lights along the front doorframe. She turned her head slightly as she heard me approach.

"Ah, Bella!" She sounded relieved, which was bad. She probably had loads of stuff set out for me to do.

I squared my shoulders and waited patiently as she got down from the ladder. She smiled at me excitedly, and I tried to mimic her enthusiasm, but knew all too well what she was about to do.

"Bella, Tanya needs your help in the ballroom." _Here we go._ "She needs you to assemble the tables around the edges, and help her decorate the entrance hall.

"Mom would also like you to clear your own bedroom up a bit just in case, and then we have the garden to do as well."

I rolled my eyes, and her grin widened, understanding my gesture as a '_yes_'. I saluted her mockingly.

"I'm on it," I sighed and slid past her to get inside. She ruffled my hair as I past, giggling under her breath.

Yes, we have a ballroom. And yes, it is huge. I honestly don't see the point in it. Except when mom had her large parties for her fellow actors and actresses of a new film, we never use it.

I rushed up to my room, dumping my duffle coat, gloves and scarf onto my bed. I quickly scanned my room for major messiness. It looked decent. I'm pretty sure mom will find something though. It would have to wait till later. I could tell tonight was going to be long and tiring; the house was already frantic with housemaids and members of the family trying to work on the preparations for the party. I would probably have to step out for a while. Maybe get alone time with Edward. Most likely Edward anyway. He hadn't looked twenty-one.

I smiled to myself excitedly as I sprinted back down the main stairs and off to the ballroom. Sally, my housemaid, was perched on the top rung of a ladder, decorating the top of the large windows with stencils. She smiled and waved down at me when she spotted me. I waved up at her, frowning anxiously. Sally was known for her clumsiness. The last thing I wanted was for her to fall off and crack her skull.

I spotted Tanya and Molly struggling with a small rounded table by the large glass doors leading to the garden, their sleeves rolled up, both- surprisingly- looking as though they were getting along pretty well.

"Molly for _goodness sake_, you have to lift it higher!" _Maybe not_.

"Sorry Tanya," Molly mumbled, and pushed the table slightly higher up her chest. I shook my head as I made towards them, appalled that Tanya was still acting like that to Molly. Molly spotted me first, and her face lit up, loosening up from her rigid, nervous stance. I smiled at her in reply. At least she knew I didn't like the way Tanya treated her. Tanya was obviously oblivious to my entrance; she was still pulling the table along, struggling to keep the table in her grasp.

"Molly _what are you doing_? You have to move you know?" Tanya complained impatiently. "What's wrong with you?" She followed Molly's gaze, frustrated. Then she spotted me at the door. "Oh hi Bella, could you give us a hand instead of standing there?" I raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless went over to help them. I grabbed hold of the edge and lifted it higher with ease. All the different sports clubs I attended were making me quite strong. I suppose I should be thanking mom for that.

We had placed all the tables appropriately around the edge of the hall, in roughly twenty minutes. Tanya and I left Molly covering the tables with silk tablecloths, to go and work on the entrance hall. I worked on the stairs, draping some pretty red ribbon around the banister and the rail. We didn't do much to the entrance hall, otherwise it would look a bit O.T.T. Tanya placed our large version of the family crest onto the wall opposite the front door, just above the stairs. It was a swan of course, its feathers silver, its eyes embedded with real diamonds. I always marvelled its detail and complexity whenever mom put it up there for formal parties. It was a beautiful sculpture; must have cost mom millions, if not more.

Tanya had me go into the garden to help Mom, while she went to see what Molly was doing. I found her in the orchard area of the garden, standing at the base of the large birch tree, supporting a ladder. Dad was at the top of the ladder, weaving some decorative lights in and out of the branches. They'd been doing this to all the trees in the garden, and we had quite a few. We _were_ going to need them; it was only half past six and already the sky had gone dark purple. It was then that I really realised that Mom didn't mind getting her hands dirty—if it was beneficial to us. I smiled at Mom's awkward way of displaying her love for us, and strode towards them. Mom beamed over as she spotted me approaching.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, waving me over so she could hug me. I went into her embrace with a soft sigh, and felt her lips on my forehead.

"Hey there Bells!" Dad called from the tree.

"Hi Mom," I said obligingly. "Hi Dad!" I called up to where I thought he was, at the top of the tree.

"How was your day then?" Mom asked me warily. I could tell she didn't want to upset me by mentioning all the clubs I'd attended today. I smiled and shrugged, attempting to put on the blasé look.

"It was good," I assured her, freeing myself from her hold. "A bit tiring, but good." She squeezed my hand lightly, her smile soft and motherly. I climbed up the ladder with dad, and helped him weave the lights around the trees. Then I realised I hadn't seen Jacob in the fiasco. _At all_.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Dad, as we climbed down from yet another tree. Before either Mom or Dad could answer, a voice spoke behind me.

"I'm up here Bells," it called. I turned to the sound of the voice, and saw him perched on a thick branch of another birch tree, securing one end of a long stencil banner to the trunk. He hadn't used a ladder, and his chest was bare, showing off his muscular stomach and powerful arms to the max. He waved down at me, and I winced as the branch he sat on shook slightly when he moved. I bounded over to him, frowning chidingly. I seriously wasn't in the mood for his show-off moments. I stopped just in front of him, cocking my hip to one side and folding my arms. I waited till he noticed me standing there, and he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow enquiringly. I noticed he was holding a few nails in his mouth as he was using both hands to secure the nail. My frown deepened.

"Jacob Black," I started, my voice cold and stern. "Get your _ass_ down from there."

Jacob laughed silently, unable to open his mouth because of the nails, but I saw his shoulders shake as he went back to hammering the banner in.

"_Jacob_."

"Hang on a minute Bella," Jacob chuckled, and I realised he had taken the nails out and was busy hammering them in too.

My eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to be calling 911 when you break your ass—"

"Don't be silly Bella," Jacob laughed. "I've done this so many time bef—_alright, alright_!" He added once he noticed my stern expression.

He swung backwards- to my complete and utter horror- and landed on the ground right in front of me, smiling wryly.

"You were saying?" he asked coolly. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed as I turned away, following after me back into the house. Every single room, according to Kate, was decorated with something cool, like some stencils on the windows, and banners on the doors. It looked awesome, and on the intricately carved ceiling, several disco balls were hanging in every room. The ballroom was a mixture of posh and disco style; the tables with silk purple tablecloths were aligned around the edge of the room, a few neatly clustered in the left end corner, but then in the middle of the hall, was a large platform, the floor made purely out of disco lights. A large karaoke machine was assembled onto of it, along with three microphones propped on stands, and a drum kit and at least four guitars on the side of the karaoke machine.

"The DJ'll be here any moment now," Kate explained to us, smiling calmly. "And I'm pretty sure people would want to hear us play, and of course they can try out the instruments themselves."

I whipped my head round to face her, my eyes blazing. She had changed into a tight, sapphire blue asymmetric dress along with a pair of brand new black stilettos. She had curled her jet-black hair, and had very subtle, but perfect make-up on her face, that purified her few blemishes.

What did she mean they would _want to hear us play?_

Oh _hell no_.

"I'm not singing!" I shouted indignantly. _Who did she think I was_?

Kate rolled her eyes exchanged glances with Jacob. "Bella you're amazing and you know it. Why do you think I got_ your_ guitar out especially?"

_Holy mother fu—_

"Bella, you have a beautiful voice," Jacob reached forward and gently touched my shoulder. "Why don't you just give a go?" _Man that was so unfair. Of course I would do it if Jacob wanted me to_.

Kate smirked at me, sensing my defeat. I sighed softly and nodded once. "You win. But I'd rather just sing."

"Okay, how about you _dance _and sing?" Kate suggested.

_Hmmm, that didn't so bad_.

"Fine," I moaned. "Whatever you say." Kate laughed and patted my head gently.

"You're amazing Bella, don't worry about it—," she gasped as she looked at my clothes. I was still wearing my leotard and tracksuit from ice-skating. "Bella _what the hell_?! Get your ass upstairs and change those clothes!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to wear?" I yelled back, moaning at her pickiness. Before I could do anything else, she had grabbed around the waist, and was practically carrying me up the stairs. I tottered and yelled as she dragged me into her room, chucking me onto the floor. Her room was next door to mine and was slightly smaller, but the bed was larger, I swear it could have been a triple bed. Instead of a large balcony door like me, the entire end wall was made of glass, giving her an amazing view of the garden, the orchard right ahead. She had an ensuite bathroom on the right too, and her bedroom accessories and furniture were assembled almost exactly like mine, except she didn't have a separate study room; her desk was out where my wardrobe was in my room, and she used her study room as a dressing room.

I heard her turn on her light, and she dragged me across the room, ignoring my irritated moans, and hauled me into the dressing room. Her wardrobe took up most of the space, situated on the wall facing the doorway, stretching almost its entire length. I gulped as she dumped into a revolving chair by her dressing table, and marched back to the wardrobe. I watched her nervously as she began searching through all her clothes for something for me, mumbling and hissing angrily under her breath. Good god was she seriously pissed off because I was wearing the wrong _clothing_?!

After a few minutes, she was fully out of the wardrobe, holding a large variety of clothing in her arms. I pushed myself and the chair, out of harm's way as she threw them all on the floor by my feet. She spread them out so I could see them all individually. She then began tossing items of clothing behind her out of the selection. My eyes popped out slightly at a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a deep v-neck. I sincerely hoped she wasn't going to decide on that one. To my relief, she grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder, frowning with concentration. I watched her anxiously as one by one, she threw the unwanted items behind her in order to find a suitable match. She finally held up another asymmetric dress, similar to her own, except it was blood red. It looked as though it stopped just above my knee, and looked like it would be tight, but not enough to make me die of suffocation. It was all right I suppose; she could have done worse. I took the dress from her outstretched hand with a soft sigh. She stood up at that same moment, sighing heavily.

"Put that on," she ordered me as she made to leave the room. "I need to go and get Tanya."

"Can I use your shower?" I asked her quickly as she got to the door. "And I need to get fresh underwear!"

"Yeah whatever," she mumbled impatiently and she shut the door behind her, and I was left in the dressing room alone. I relaxed from my tensed posture in the chair, leaning back and breathing heavily. Yeesh I _hate _being the youngest. I stood up and carefully lay the dress on the chair, smoothing it out. The last thing I wanted to do was crumple it. That would _really_ send Kate up the wire. I sighed as I sprinted off to my bedroom, and straight for the chest-of-drawers. I grabbed my underwear and hastily dashed back out again, not wanting to run into Kate outside her bedroom. I rushed my shower, brushing through my thick curls with Kate's styling brush. The curls were large and neat, and gently flowed down my shoulders. I slipped on my underwear and headed back into the dressing room, dabbing my hair with a small towel. I carefully climbed into the dress, and tied the ribbon on the side of my waist. It felt quite comfortable, and if I bent down, my butt wasn't likely to show, so that was a bonus. I turned to the dressing table, holding my breath as I made to look into the mirror.

"NO!"

I jumped almost a foot in the air and turned round just as Tanya and Kate both entered the room, waving their arms indignantly. Tanya was wearing an exact copy of Kate's dress and shoes except it was purple, with a black bow on the waist, her hair curled in a similar style, except she looked more livid than beautiful at the moment. _What the hell had I done now?!_

"You _never _look into the mirror until the _end_ of the makeover, Bella!" Tanya chided me, pushing me back down into the seat. I gaped at them both. _That was all they were yelling about? _

"Haven't you learnt _anything_ from us?" Kate groaned at me, as Tanya swiveled the seat round so I was facing her completely, pulling a protective apron over my head.

_Nothing productive, _I thought to myself as Tanya took a fistful of hair cream, and applied it to my hair. She went behind me and began to rub vigorously, muttering to Kate every now and then to pass her different utensils from the dressing table. I gritted my teeth as she pulled the brush through the knots, clenching my fists. It seemed like several hours had gone past by the time they had finally finished with me, Tanya using so many different hair-dressing equipment, I couldn't keep up. But finally, Tanya slowly turned the chair round so I was facing the mirror.

"Perfect," Kate breathed softly, giving her sister a high five.

I couldn't deny they had done a good job; my large, thick curls were held in place, cascading down my back, my fringe straightened and clipped up out of my face. My cheeks were tinted with a slight blemish of pink powder, and that was it, but it looked effective enough, a clear, glistening gloss applied on my lips. From what I could see of my dress, it didn't look too bad either.

"Come and look in the full-length mirror," Kate urged me excitedly, tugging my arm. I let them pull me over to the wardrobe and put me in front of the full-length mirror on the left door. The girl facing me was a goddess in human form, her body slender and elegant in the tight striking red dress, her calf muscles shown off to perfection from the black stilettos she wore on her feet. A pair of simple, chandelier-style earrings hung from her ears, made of what looked like hundreds of individual diamonds. I gulped and reached to touch my cheek, my eyes widening a little when the girl copied me. I looked more like mom now than ever before. I would have to pay those two back some day.

"Tanya, Kate…" I began, turning towards, my smile almost apologetic. I was such a pathetic sister, I needed to try and adjust to their ways as well as my own. They _were_ my sisters after all.

Tanya raised an eyebrow, just as Kate cocked her hip to her right, frowning like a parent. I laughed under my breath. "Thanks," I sighed softly, smiling up over at them. Kate and Tanya exchanged a quick glance, then stepped forwards and embraced me, their arms gentle. They were both warm-hearted when they wanted to be, and I was grateful for that. I didn't even want to _imagine_ what they could have been like. They both stepped back at the same time, Kate placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Now for _God's sake_, don't go and ruin what we've made of you," she told me sternly, shaking me slightly. "The guests should be arriving soon so—"

"I know, I know," I murmured, rolling my eyes. "I won't do anything, I promise."

They both grinned at me, their expressions becoming more animated by the second. I let out a squeal of excitement to end the silence, and soon we were huddled together, giggling softly with anticipation. I could tell this night would change me forever.

We froze just as we heard someone knocking on the front door. My eyes widened and Tanya sped for the door, Kate and I not far behind her.

Our first guest had arrived.

Let the show begin.

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen, _will you get your ass in gear_!" a very annoyed Alice called from outside my bathroom door. I smiled as I wrapped my towel tightly around my waist. My adopted sister sure knew how to pick her words. It's not like I was ever late for anything, so what was the _rush_?

"Edward we need to be there so we can patrol the area!" _Oh yeah. _"Or did you fancy having a blood bath?"

_Har har_. Well it's not like it wouldn't be beneficial to me anyway. I rolled my eyes as I opened the bathroom door, to find her right outside, her hands on her hips, wearing a long slender silver robe which was cut open on the side starting from her lower thigh, her black hair short and spiky. I had no doubt she had a silver sword hidden underneath her dress, waiting to be unleashed. She smiled wryly as she noticed my expression.

"Nice isn't it?" she enquired, her grin widening. "No one would ever suspect."

_I sincerely hope not,_ I thought as I slid past her, grabbing for my tailored tuxedo hanging on my door, then heading back into the bathroom. She frowned as I shut the door in her face, playfully smiling at her.

"Tell Jasper I'm coming, Alice," I called to her as I began to get changed. "We'll get there on time, I promise."

"Whatever you say bro," she sighed on the other of the door, and I heard her leave the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I cannot deny that Alice has the highest tolerance in the family out of my siblings. No wonder Jasper liked her so much. Step out of line with Emmett and you'll end up hopping about with only one leg. As for Rosalie, well what can I say, she'll agree to anything Em says. Jasper is the calm no-nonsense type of bro.

I double-checked myself in the large mirror on the bathroom wall. I looked decent—but was I safe? I frowned as I stalked out of the bathroom and went straight for my bedside drawer. I automatically turned the knob twice, once anticlockwise, and then the other way. I turned instinctively just as my large wardrobe slowly lowered into the ground, and my secret collection of weapons was revealed. I reached forwards and took my favourite weapon from its stand. I traced the engraved letters of my Black Rose, following the petals of the rose above the trigger. _How many times had this pistol saved my life without me using a single silver bullet?_ More times than I could bother counting. I placed it safely into the inner pocket of my tuxedo jacket, patting it gently. _Much better_.

I had been forced at the last minute to attend a party hosted by the Swan family. The name rang a bell when Jasper first mentioned it, then he told me their mother was the famous actress Renée Swan, and my confusion ceased. I hadn't realised her children were attending my old high school. I need to remember to put their names on my records before the end of tonight.

_I wonder if that beautiful brunette I had seen before will be there tonight? _

"EDWARD!" _Crap, that was Emmett. I had better bolt for it if I wanted to keep my balls tonight._

I chuckled under my breath as I briskly strolled out of my room, hearing my wardrobe automatically rise back up behind me as I secured two wrist blades of pure silver to the straps on my concealed arms. I don't even know why we couldn't just discretely patrol the area without inviting ourselves as well. But dad insisted that if Jasper was already invited, then we should all attend together. Of course everyone had agreed with him bar me, so I had no choice but to obey. I sighed as I hurried down the main stairs, staring down at my shoes. I could almost see my selection in them. Alice.

I shook my head just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and spotted my family waiting by the front door. Renéesme had apologised that she couldn't come with us, but her ever-so-eloquent mother already had a mission for her elsewhere. That sounded like her mother alright. She had practically jumped down my throat once for my piercing on my right ear. I wonder what she'd say now I had two piercings in the same ear.

I smiled innocently as my big bear-of-a-brother scowled over at me.

"Finished priming yourself up then, have you?" he enquired sarcastically. I nodded once, not wanting to get on his shit list just before a party.

"I think so," I had to add as I slid past him, earning a slap around the back of the head. I heard Jasper laugh loudly behind me, and I pouted. _Soon it'll be your head getting whacked not mine Blondie._

I rubbed the back of my head gently as I strolled over to my sleek, shiny, black Porsche, parked closest to the front gates of our spacious driveway. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact my initials 'E.C' were especially embossed in silver cursive on the driver's door. Alice had such good tastes. I made up for it by getting her a yellow one for her eighteenth. She had thanked me for weeks on end. Jasper had sulked for that same length of time I think—if not longer. Emmett and Rosalie were already in their red convertible BMW behind me, the engine growling smoothly. Mom and Dad had business elsewhere so we alone for tonight, we had to be extra alert and careful. There's no knowing for sure what could be in these woods.

I turned on my engine with a contented grin, the stereo immediately lighting up with a mysterious glow of cold blue. The engine purred softly, like a black panther, watching its prey. Alice said she had gone to open the gates so I would just have to wait till then. I checked the clock behind the stereo.

sky was literally pitch black now, Twilight hour, the moon glistening a ghostly white.

This party had better be worth it…or I would have Jasper's nuts cut off.

I double-checked I had everything I needed; weapon…check…ID…check…wrist blades….

Emmett revved the engine loudly, causing me to look up. _Oh, the gates were open_. I gently pressed on the gas pedal, and she smoothly accelerated forwards, the bright front lights giving me a clear view of everything in front. I let the glossy, yellow Porsche speed past me, since Jasper knew where we were going, and I did not.

The journey seemed familiar to me as I followed them; it was the trip we used to take to high school a year ago. But then just I thought I knew which direction we were going, the yellow Porsche took a sharp left turn into the intense part of the forest. I had no idea there was even a road there in the first place, it was smooth, and looked well looked after, so obviously people were using it daily, and as we carried on down the road, I noticed that the row of trees closest to the road on both sides, were covered with plain, but effective rounded lights, producing a silver glow. That was a big hint that we were almost there. I realised Jasper had shot ahead, and I pressed down hard on the gas pedal, speeding after him. Then Jasper turned left up a small slope, and I began to hear a variety of party noises; people shouting and laughing loudly, loud music playing from a distance, but it sounded like jazz, which was cool. I like jazz. I neatly turned my car left and followed Alice's Porsche up the slope.

The driveway was almost twice the size of our own, and that's saying something, I could hear the wheels of my car driving over pebble stones on the ground. There were already quite a few cars parked in the individual slots of the driveway, which had been cleverly marked out with wooden planks across the ground, and by the sounds of it, the party had already started. _Oops. Emmett is going to kill me_. I could almost feel him whacking me round the head again. I rubbed my head instinctively, frowning at the thought. I hardly ever felt pain, but Emmett was trained for that sort of thing. He didn't really need a weapon to kill one of _them_. Just his hands.

The driveway had two levels; there was another small slope that led up to the 'ground level,' the floor we had driven into had been dug out of the ground. Jasper steered the Porsche up the slope, and I followed effortlessly. I gaped at the house before me.

It was huge, with three floors, the top floor wall made of pure glass, giving us a clear view of everything inside. The house itself was white, and the roof was low, but still had that definite triangular shape, the slopes gentle, and the bottom corners curving up, like little flames. The second floor had been extended out a lot, as every room on the second floor had balcony, and they weren't exactly small either. Four enormous pillars of marble supported the extended second floor, their surfaces smooth and rounded. The house was completely symmetrical; every detail on one side of the building was repeated just as well on the other, the magnificent mahogany door stood in the bottom centre, visible behind the porch door of glass. There was a long pathway leading towards the house, it kinda reminded me of a red carpet (It would have suited the place), large ground lights situated on either side of the path every metre. There was even a bloody lamppost by the slot in which I had parked!

I climbed out of my car, staring up at building in awe, my mouth still wide open. I had never seen anything like it. To think we lived a few miles away from this place!

I heard Emmett park his car beside mine, but I remained entranced. Nothing could sway me from this. Jasper chuckled as he approached me, and I was finally distracted. He looked amused.

"You might want to close your mouth Ed," he suggested, smirking wryly. "You'll be swallowing birds, let alone flies." I closed my mouth at once, unsmiling. I was still in shock.

Emmett blew a low whistle behind me. "_Dang_! What a _place_!"

"It's amazing alright," Rosalie agreed.

"Beautiful," Alice breathed. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. That was my cue.

"It's alright," I shrugged my shoulders calmly, turning away from Jasper as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Rosalie snorted. "Ed, all of us saw your expression just a minute ago. And you didn't look like you thought it was '_alright_.'"

She did a really stupid, mocking impression of me gaping like a fish at the building, and Emmett roared with laughter, Jasper and Alice joining in with their harmonious voices. I fought back a smile, as Emmett ruffled my hair, and we followed Jasper up the long path ahead. I felt incredibly small beside the large, towering pillars as we waited outside the porch doors. This place was a flippin' hotel.

Jasper rang the bell underneath the large plate of gold, with the name 'Swan' engraved into it in beautiful calligraphy. I leaned against the pillar closest to me and folded my arms, trying to look like my casual-self. Jasper had told me that out of the four people hosting the party, three of them were girls. I did not want to make a bad impression. Emmett would never let me forget it if I did.

Then I heard the noise suddenly increase as the front door was opened, and two beautiful girls stepped out to meet us. They were both were identically-styled dresses, with one strap over their left shoulders, except one wore purple, the other a sapphire blue. The first was a strawberry blonde, her body flawless, and in her tight purple dress, with a black bow around the waist and black stilettos, she looked like a runway model. Her partner was just as pretty, her jet-black hair curled in a similar way. I could tell they were sisters, and without a doubt the hosts of the party. I looked around for the third, checking whether she was hiding behind them. There was no one else in sight. I frowned to myself. Maybe I'd heard wrong from Jasper.

I didn't realise I had missed part of their conversation, till I felt Alice nudge me hard in the ribs.

"Ed?" Jasper called from the front doors. The two girls were looking over at me, eyes curious. "Aren't you gonna say hi mate?"

I pushed off the pillar and made towards them, putting on my friendly smile. The girls' eyes widened at the same time as I closer. Now that I see them closer, they look familiar.

"Ed, this is Tanya and Kate," Jasper explained, indicating to the strawberry blonde first, then the black haired girl. They both beamed at me excitedly. I leaned forwards and kissed their hands gently.

I heard Emmett snort softly behind me.

_Be a gentleman,_ I said to myself, resisting the temptation to turn round and slap Emmett's face. The girls looked shocked, yet pleased at my act of politeness. No one else had obviously introduced themselves like that.

"Edward," I corrected Jasper a little too late, but they seemed to understand, their smiles widening by the second. I wish they'd stop doing that now, it was getting annoying.

"So where's 'Little Miss Perfect' then?" Jasper suddenly asked as Rosalie and Emmett had finished introducing themselves. I frowned over at him, confused. The only 'little miss perfect' I knew was Alice, and she was standing right beside him. The girls however, understood immediately, and started giggling mysteriously.

"She's inside somewhere," Tanya replied once she recovered. Her voice was silky and enchanting. It made me shiver slightly. It reminded me of _them_.

"She volunteered to perform later," the girl Kate explained, never taking her eyes of me. I smiled smoothly. Her light olive skin tainted with pink as she blushed. I had talent for doing that.

_Who were they talking about though_?

Tanya and Kate led us into the porch, and immediately two people in smart attire came forwards, and offered to take our coats. They were both female, and by the way they stared at Tanya and Kate, were under their command in particular. I handed my full-length coat over to the shorter girl with light brown hair, and almost timid appearance. I smiled at her politely as she took it from me, holding it as though it were a valuable object. She blushed deeply and bowed politely, turning away to what I assumed was the dressing room. She stumbled over her feet along the way, letting out a little petrified squeak. I swear I heard Tanya growl. The girl's spine straightened rapidly as though Tanya had hit her, and she practically bolted into the dressing room without looking back, apologising over and over again. I looked over at Tanya questioningly, but she was already walking away, as though nothing had happened. Yep, she was definitely the mistress of that girl, no doubt about it.

I followed Jasper and Alice through the hall, glancing around for people I knew. The entrance hall was cavernous and yet still crowded with people. I noticed what must have been the Swan crest hanging on the wall above the stairs. The swan looked just as elegant as the girls. _Was all of the family beautiful?_

Then someone called Jasper's name from behind me. We all turned and spotted a tall, bronze-skinned boy heading towards us, weaving in and out of people to get to us. I realised that this must have been Jacob, Jasper's friend from Forks. I'd never met him before, Jasper only knew him because of baseball, but Jasper had mentioned that he was quite good looking. It's official; all the Swan children are attractive. Jacob embraced Jasper, who gave him a one armed hug, patting his back.

"Thanks for coming man." Jacob had to shout over the loud booming from behind him, in order for us to hear him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything!" Jasper shouted back. "I heard 'little missed perfect' is performing later." _Who the hell was 'little miss perfect'?_

Jacob laughed loudly, throwing his head back in amusement. "She didn't really want to. But she's really good so we forced her. Hey there…Edward is it?" he added, looking over at me. I smiled and nodded, reaching forwards to shake his hand.

"Heya Jacob. It's great to finally meet the baseball champion of Forks."

Jacob laughed and shook his head at Jasper. "I'm not _that_ good."

"Yes you are," Jasper retorted, frowning jokily. "You beat me. And that's saying something."

Jacob and I both rolled our eyes at Jasper's analogy, and Alice laughed. She flitted forwards and kissed Jacob on the cheek. He looked a bit taken aback at first, but then smiled down at her, confusion clouding his face.

"I'm Alice," she said simply, and all his confusion disappeared. Obviously Jasper hadn't failed to tell him about her.

"Ah," Jacob chuckled. "I guess Jasper wasn't over exaggerating about you then."

"Told you so," Jasper said matter-of-factly. Jacob grinned and went over to greet Emmett and Rosalie. His eyes popped out a little at Rosalie in her slender scarlet dress and daring red stilettos. I smiled as I left my family, patting Jasper's back as I past him. I followed the sound of the music, squeezing past people to get through unscathed. As I got closer, the crowd seemed to be going in a similar direction to me, so I followed the flow, hoping it was taking me the right way. Then I noticed a large archway, which most people were filing into. The music was even louder now, so I was certain that I had come to the right place. I slid past people, apologising every now and then whenever I touched someone. I held my breath as I stepped in the largest room so far.

It was an actual _ballroom_. The ceiling was so high; I swear I couldn't have reached it even on a trampoline. On the left end corner and along the edge of the room, there were loads of rounded tables, with seats for about five around each one. In the remaining space, a platform had been placed, the floor made of disco lights. A jazz band were playing on the stage, I recognised the piece; Take Five. I noticed a grand piano near a pair of large glass doors, which I assumed led to the garden. It looked a lot like my own; its black surface shiny and glossed, except mine didn't have what looked like an imprint of a golden swan embedded into it.

Looking up, I noticed a large chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, looking so delicate and beautiful, I didn't even want to think what would happen if it fell. Right beside it, hanging slightly lower down, was a large disco ball, its shiny surface shooting dazzling reflections of light everywhere. I desperately needed to find someone I knew before I went mad with amazement.

"Can I help?"

I turned in surprise, to find myself looking right into the eyes of Tanya Swan. They were sort of a golden colour, intense and sharp. Tanya obviously knew how to enchant a man. But then again, she could help me look for someone.

Here goes to nothing. "I was wondering…is there a girl named Bella here tonight?" _Idiot, there were probably loads of Bellas here tonight_.

Tanya's replying smile lifted my hopes up. "Of course," _Hurrah._ "She was with Victoria in the entrance hall the last time I saw her." I had to restrain myself from hopping about with excitement. I sincerely hoped we were talking about the same Bella.

"Thank you Tanya," I rushed to say, touching her arm as I walked past her, speeding up as I went.

I heard her laugh and call "You're welcome!" over to me, a smile in her voice. I weaved through large groups of people, searching for the beautiful brunette. There were loads of brunettes about, all giving me flirty looks, but not the brunette I wanted. They were no way near as gorgeous as she had been, her skin flawlessly smooth, unblemished, her lips a soft pink. And those _eyes_… a warm chocolate brown, with a tinge of what I thought was red.

"Edward!" _Ah Victoria was here. Wait… Victoria? Wasn't she with—_

"Bella he's there, yeah that's him there. Edward!" Victoria's voice was a message from heaven. _Bella_.

My heart raced as I turned to the sound of her voice, biting my tongue. Victoria was waving over at me excitedly, her smile urgent as she gestured me over desperately. Right beside her, was none other than the beautiful Bella herself. She was wearing a gorgeous, tight dress with one strap across her left shoulder, and her thick brown curls flowed down her like a waterfall, resting on her shoulders and continuing down her back. Her deep eyes were curious as she glanced over at me, and when she realised who I was, her cheeks flushed delicately. She looked truly amazing, the dress hugging to her flat stomach, her figure striking in the colour red. Her legs were shown to perfection in her black stilettos, and her curves were alluring in every way. I wasn't the only one looking over at her; I could see almost every guy in the hall was glancing at her when they could, their eyes almost popping out at the sight of her striking appearance.

Bella suddenly turned to Victoria, her expression apologetic and almost urgent. Victoria frowned slightly and pouted, trying to dissuade her from something. Then Bella smiled over at me shyly, and patting Victoria's shoulder headed away in the other direction into the crowd. _No. Where are you going?_

I made to follow her, but then Victoria was at my side, holding me back. I almost hit her as a reflex reaction, but then quickly stuffed both my hands in my pockets before I did. _Where had Bella gone though?_

"Bella wasn't feeling very well," Victoria explained to me, her smile apologetic. "She's gone out for a little bit of fresh air that's all. She'll be back in a minute."

I looked over longingly in the direction I had seen her go. She had been so close; I could have touched her if I had moved a few steps closer. _Why was I so damn unlucky_?

"Give her some time Ed," Victoria advised me softly. "She wants to talk to you, and she will. Just give her some air." I pouted, but nevertheless, obeyed her advice.

She tried to distract me, and started talking about the new acquaintances she had made during the party, and then she moved on to how she had been invited in the first place. It carried on like that for what seemed like hours, her yapping on, and me listening, and I grew more impatient by the minute as I stared over at the front door, waiting for Bella to return. _I wonder who is on guard right now_?

"Edward, don't you think Bella's been out there long enough?" Victoria suddenly asked me, her voice anxious as she stared over at the empty porch. I couldn't agree with her more.

"I'll go and check on her," I announced firmly. "Stay here," I added with a stern glare at Victoria as she made to follow me. She glowered slightly, but then nodded with a sigh. I turned with a gratified smile and practically sprinted out into the dark night.

I nervously scanned the area, hoping to see her flawless silhouette in the distance. She couldn't have gone far, or at least I hoped not. I stood further out into the open area of the front garden, turning on the spot slowly, my eyes urgently searching for any sign of her. I heard a faint giggle behind me and turned just as two young girls walked past, discussing the Swan's diverse mansion. I leaned forwards and tapped the closest one to me lightly on the shoulder. She turned to me at once, and her eyes widened, as she looked me up and down. I resisted rolling my eyes. _Very subtle_.

"Hey, did you happen to see a girl named Bella as you pased?" I asked her, trying not to sound too urgent. She may not even know Bella, but I had to try.

The girl smiled silkily, and I tensed. _Please, not now_. I wasn't in the mood for girl pestering.

"Yeah sure—" _Thank the lord! _"-She said to us to go straight in, she just needed some air."

_Well she did look a bit tired now you mention it. But how long do you need fresh air for?_

"Where did she go exactly?" I held breath, waiting for the worst.

"She went just through the forest there." The girl pointed behind her, straight at the large collection of dark menacing trees ahead. _Shit._

I didn't even stop to think, I bolted straight for the forest, my thoughts begging me to go faster. _Not here Edward, not here_.

"_Hey!_" the girl yelled at me, but I ignored her, my muscles screaming as I sprinted off towards the trees, a picture of Bella clouding my other memories. It was only her I had eyes for now, and if I didn't get to her fast, it would probably be too late. I entered the gloom of the trees, the moon showering a ghostly light through the gaps of the branches, thin, skinny shadows sprouting in different directions from the large trunks. I whipped my head from side to side as I breathed heavily, desperate for the slightest sign of her. There was not a soul to be seen.

My breathing slowed, and I brushed a hand through my hair self-consciously. _Maybe she had gone back in before me_. I turned to make my way back, sighing softly. 

"Hey! What d'you… HEY! _What do you think you're doing_!" I froze in mid-action. "_Put me down you son of a bitch! _What the- _don't you touch me there_!"

_Oh God_. I turned and broke into sprint towards the voice ahead of me. I sped up just as I heard a yelp, followed by a loud thud and a groan. It was a woman's voice. I knew all too well who it was. The voice became even less distant as I approached a short cut path, which went straight through a small gap in the trees. It sounded very close once I had finally reached the bend of the path. I held my breath as I stealthily crept round the corner, readying myself to attack.

Sure enough, there was Bella in her beautiful scarlet dress, sprawled across the floor, her eyes wild with rage. I almost growled in fury as I noticed the young, handsome man struggling to get on top of her, his hands lingering at her legs. Without hesitation, I bounded forwards, and kicked the guy right off her with as much force as I could exert. The man groaned as he rolled along the ground away from Bella. I took my chance and bent over to help her up. She took my outstretched hand immediately and I hauled her up in one pull at her arm. She looked at me with grateful eyes and I almost melted at her feet. Then she turned to face her attacker, squaring her shoulders. _This didn't look too good_.

"Listen _pal_," she began, her voice ice cold. She sounded quite tempting when she was angry. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you don't leave in the next twenty seconds, I'm calling the police." _Give me strength. What the hell could the police do about a horny boy? This is America we're talking about! They had much better things to worry about than stuff like that!_

I reached forwards to pull her out of harms way, when the man let out a soft growl, followed by a hiss of vengeance. I froze in shock, my eyes darting over Bella's shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella had stilled too. The man was practically shivering from head to toe in obvious fury, his eyes going completely white. I knew this transformation all too well. In a matter of seconds, the eyes were glowing an evil, menacing red, staring straight over at Bella. The man opened his mouth slightly, and as I had feared, a pair of long, deadly fangs emerged with a soft snarl of the owner.

I heard Bella gasp sharply. "_Shit._" _My sentiments exactly._

Bella began to back away slowly, her breathing picking up dramatically. I reached for my tuxedo pocket slowly. _Don't let him notice, please, don't let him notice_.

Then the creature's blood red eyes snapped towards me. They zeroed on my hand, and I stiffened as it took in my position.

Before I could do anything, before I could even take another breath, the creature leapt into the air with a roar of rage, and launched itself straight at Bella.

**A/N: Tee hee. Suspense. I did that on purpose by the way. Don't get mad at me, that's how stories go.**

**I just thought I'd tell you now before you got confused; there are two Tylers in this novel; Tyler Mason that Jess and Bella know from primary school, and the pervy, but friendly Tyler Crowley in high school. I hope it didn't confuse you—I just like the name Tyler. It has ring to it :) **

**I know that was uber long, but I hope you enjoyed it. The idea is to get you thinking as to what would happen next. **

**And yes Edward still hasn't realised Bella is one of the hosts-yet. :) I will say no more. **

**I'll be posting the second part of this chapter in a few days time, or I'll try to anyway. **

**Love y'all. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Disclaimer: I did not write the Twilight series, and I don't own the amazing anime 'Vampire Knight' either. I most certainly am not Stephenie Meyer either. **

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM DUM DAH-DUM, DUM DAH-DUM… (Evil tune from Star Wars- don't know the name of it.) We are now onto the sixth chapter of my fanfic. I will say little and just get on with it, but if you haven't read it, (which I'm pretty sure you have) read IEWIS, by _carmelinagunn. _It is so frickin' amazing, you will cry.**

**Oh and yes there is no chapter five part two; it makes sense to just call this chapter six. :) **

**Anyway I'm sure you wanna know what happens to Bella with the Vampire attack, so I'll stop talking now and let you read.**

**Enjoy chums.**

**BPOV**

I sighed softly as I finally got out of the porch and could breathe fresh air again. It was so crowded in there, I was becoming nauseous. And then _he _had appeared as I was speaking with Victoria. I had nearly collapsed on the spot as she'd called me over, pointing to his amazing face. I really wanted to speak to him, but if hadn't left right at that moment, I would have actually fainted into Victoria's arms, there and then.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. I hoped he didn't think I was ditching him to avoid speaking with him. I would have to apologise later if I saw him again. Huh, I had a performance later anyway, so there was no doubt he would see me again at least once more. I headed out into the open area of our front garden, feeling the cool breeze on my bare arms. It felt so much better out here so I decided to go for a wander around before going back in. Two young ladies were walking up the long path towards me, and I recognised them from my Spanish Class; Sasha and Alina. They're Russian sisters, twins in fact, and a little too obsessed with me, I must say. They had both been bouncing in their seats when I entered the Spanish class for the first time.

As they spotted me just ahead of them in the pathway, their expression lifted so much, I could feel the hairs on my arm stand on end.

"Bella!" they squealed in unison, darting towards me and grabbing me in their arms. They were both about up to my chin in height, and had identical flowing hair, curlier than my own, black as ebony.

I winced as they held me tightly in their grasp. "Heya Sasha, Alina. I'm glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it for all the world," Sasha breathed tenderly. I resisted pulling a face. She was way too dramatic. _But then again…_

"I cannot _wait_ to finally meet Mrs Renée Swan!" …_So was her sister_.

"Guys, how about going inside?" I suggested quickly, pushing gently to try and get them off. "There should be someone in porch ready to take your coats."

"You have _servants_?!" Alina's hand flew to her mouth in excitement. Man I _hate_ it when people call them servants. It makes it sound so much worse. What the hell was so amazing about having a few housemaids anyway? I bit my lip to stop myself from correcting them as they sped off to the front door, eagerly ringing the bell under our Swan template. I sighed deeply as I turned away from them, walking further out. There was a large chance of me meeting a few more excited visitors if I stayed out in the open like this.

I scanned our front garden beyond the pathway in the centre, searching for a more secluded area. I had totally forgotten we had ground lights along the pathway, they were shining a delicate light blue colour, kinda ominous, yet pretty at the same time. The only sheltered place I could see was the band of trees just beyond the driveway. There were so many visitors that people were now having to park on the grass in front of the driveway. And here was me thinking our driveway was big enough to be a car park. I didn't even realise I had been walking till I marched straight into the lamppost beside the first row of cars in the driveway. I cussed loudly, rubbing my forehead as I stepped away from the lamppost.

Then the car beside the lamppost distracted me; it was a gorgeous, sleek Porsche, its shiny black paintwork gleaming in the light. I noticed the small letters 'E.C' embossed onto the driver's door in beautiful silver cursive. I'm normally not really into cars, but this was just something in another league all together. Nothing about it wasn't perfect. Hell, if whoever owns this car is a male, they're officially my future husband.

Then I noticed the two amazing vehicles on either side of the machine, looking just as beautiful as the middle one. One was definitely a Porsche, sharing exactly the same shape and style as its neighbour, except it was a striking yellow, the windows black, unlike the black Porsche who's windows weren't tinted as much. On the other side of the black Porsche, was a nice looking red convertible, its surface unblemished and shiny. I recognised the symbol BMW on its front lid. Obviously some rich family I didn't know, probably a friend of Tanya's, had come to the party.

I slid past them cautiously, praying that I wouldn't start an alarm off. I faintly heard the sound of the pebbles crunching under my feet as I headed for the trees, welcoming their gloomy shelter. The darkness engulfed me as I stepped into the shadows, dwarfing myself and my scarlet dress. I continued on, blindly walking further into the darkness, my eyes wide open, trying to find the tiniest hint of light. Occasionally, there was a break in the shelter of the trees, and the moonlight shot through, illuminating small spots, like spotlights on a stage, casting menacing, skeleton-like shadows across the ground towards me. It was creepy, and a bit off-putting. I wanted privacy, not bloody spookiness. I spotted what looked light a clearing ahead, behind a small gap in the trees, the light shooting out in my direction. I sped up my pace, desperate to reach it, my breathing picking up. I swear I almost dived into the gap, and immediately my face was welcomed with the glow of the moon.

There was a large open area before me, where the branches had split apart, allowing the moonlight to flood the ground below with a ghostly flame. With a deep breath, I strode right into its centre, looking up into the sky, smiling up at the twinkling stars, the darkness still tinted with a thin sheet of dark purple. It was such a cute spot, like a place you'd expect to find couples, side by side, staring up at the moon together. I smiled as I pictured Edward and myself standing in the clearing, holding each other in a warm embrace under the watchful glow of the moon. He looked down at me with those fantastic green eyes, and he leaned down slowly towards me…

"Excuse me, could you kindly tell me where the hell I'm supposed to go?"

I yelped and spun a whole 320-degrees, my eyes wide at the sudden voice in the dark.

"Who the _hell_?!" My heart was beating so fast, it was hurting my chest. I braced myself to get ready to run, taking a deep breath for a killer scream, when the voice's owner stepped out of the shadows.

It was a young, handsome man, probably only just in his twenties, wearing a stunning black tux. His hair was a sexy red, paler than my dress, but still gorgeous, his skin pale as the moon itself. He smiled wryly as he strolled towards me, showing perfect dazzling white teeth. I clutched at my chest and gasped in relief. At least it wasn't some horny guy. He looked quite friendly actually.

"Sorry," the guy apologised as he took in my shocked expression, though I could see he was still smiling with amusement. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I frowned at his teasing expression, but decided to humour him. "Not at all, I've had worse. How can I help you?"

The guy raised a perfect eyebrow. "I was actually wondering how to get to the Swan's house from here. Tanya invited me, but didn't actually give me any directions beyond the left turn into the forest."

_Ah_. I should have guessed Tanya would be crap at directions, not to mention be the one to invite all the hot guys.

"Sure, I'm Tanya's adopted sister, Bella." The guy's eyes flashed quickly as I said this, and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine like a rocket. There were alarms going off everywhere in my head saying _Danger look, danger look, danger look_, however something about him invited me in, and I couldn't pull away. Then when the guy leaned forwards with his hand outstretched, I didn't step away like I normally would. Instead I broke the space between us and shook his extended hand. He was so beautiful, so irresistible, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him, and hold him close to me. My real self at the back of my mind thought otherwise, but I ignored it. I politely shook his hand, but that was all.

"Pleased to meet you," the guy said, flashing his teeth. "I'm Karl Warren. As I said before I'm a friend of Tanya's—and Kate of course." He rolled his eyes at the mention of Kate. I wonder what she'd said to him that made him do that. His voice was velvety and inviting. I shuddered slightly.

"Er…well…nice to meet you too," I stammered slightly. His eyes caught my attention, and I stifled a gasp; they were both a deep sapphire blue, except the right had a long sliver of light purple under the iris. They were so mysterious and unique, that I was finding it difficult to look away.

"Tanya told me you were pretty," Karl suddenly murmured softly, stepping closer. "But not_ this_ gorgeous." My eyes zapped away in a split second as I finally took in the alarm bells sounding in my head. I made to step away, but his arms were already around my waist, holding me firmly. I wordlessly tried to unclasp his hands from my waist, purposely digging my nails slightly into his skin. He didn't seem to have felt anything, his smile flirty as he leaned down and brushed his lips up and down my bare neck. I shuddered, somewhat pleasantly, yet fearfully. I didn't even know this guy, yet he was touching me up? And we were alone? Something wasn't right about this.

"Hey," I warned him, narrowing my eyes as he smiled down at me. " I don't even _know_ you Karl. So unhand me now, or face the consequence— "

Before I could say anything else he had crushed his lips on my own, with such force, my head was thrown back, and his hand caught my neck, holding me up. I pushed against his chest desperately, moaning as his lips urgently pressed into my own, praying for him to stop. I knew something wasn't right. He _was_ a horny guy! I winced as he somehow got me into the shadows again, and pushed me up against a tree. I managed to pull my lips away with a gasp, and took in a deep breath to scream for help, but his hand at my neck flew to my mouth, clasping it shut. I struggled and squirmed, but couldn't help but moan as his lips eagerly kissed down my neck, making similar noises of pleasure. Something about him was just stopping me from fighting back. _Why wasn't I fighting back_?

He positioned himself between my legs, grinding against me as he kissed at my cheeks, my eyes, my ears, my nose, my hair, everywhere he could reach. I whimpered as he sucked at my earlobe, holding my arms above my head with one hand, caressing my body with the other. He chuckled darkly at my whimper and his eyes met mine. I shivered as his eyes took me away, causing my body to go limp. Then I felt his hand fumble at my skirt, touching the bare skin underneath.

That did it.

I lunged my knee forwards into his nuts with all my strength. He yelled in pain and released me, and I jumped over him without second thought, not even bothering to scream. Then suddenly I was in the air, a pair of strong hands at my waist.

"Hey! What d'you… HEY!" He raised me higher into the air, above his head. "_What do you think you're doing_!" He lowered me so that my head and shoulders were thrown back over his shoulder.

I kicked back at him angrily. "_Put me down you Son of a bitch! _What the- _don't you touch me there_!" I added as I felt a cold hand clasp at my breast. _Who the hell did he think he was? _

I kicked harder, digging my heels in. He would have to give up soon. Then I felt myself lunge forward as he threw me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud onto the soil, groaning in pain. I turned quickly, my arms held out defensively, and he was on top of me in the same instant. I screamed and struggled to get him off, feeling his eager fingers at my thigh. _Someone please save me. Please. _

Then suddenly he was off me, rolling over with a loud groan of obvious agony. I looked up just as an arm stretched out towards me. I grabbed for it without hesitation. I gasped as I was hauled up in one swift movement, pulling me right into a strong chest. I looked up at my rescuer and nearly melted away on the spot; Edward Cullen was standing before me, his beautiful eyes of pure green blazed in fury as he stared over at Karl. He looked down at me, and his eyes immediately became urgent, nervous. I was so grateful, I could have kissed him. I smiled at him, to show how indebted I was, and then squared my shoulders, turning to face Karl-bastard-Warren. He was standing now, and looked pretty unscathed, although I'm pretty sure my kicks must have left some bruises, his eyes were lit with passion as he stared over at me. He looked pissed off, which was good, but I wanted him out of my sight—before I killed him myself.

"Listen _pal_," I began, my voice icy as I shook with anger. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you don't leave in the next twenty seconds, I'm calling the police." I sincerely hoped that he believed me, because I had left my cell phone in my bedroom. I swear I heard Edward sigh behind me. _What had I said?_

Then Karl let out a soft growl, followed by a cold, menacing hiss that made my blood run cold. I froze on the spot, and heard Edward hold his breath behind me. The growl didn't sound very _human_ at all. I looked over at Karl, and my eyes widened in fear. Karl was shaking wildly from head to toe, and his eyes had suddenly gone completely and utterly white. _Was he dying? What had Edward done to him_? I let out a gasp as I watched the eyes turn from white, to a gleaming, demon red, staring straight. I only know one creature that can do that. _No, it's not possible, they don't exist!_ Then Karl slowly opened his mouth, to reveal a pair of sharp, deadly fangs, which grew almost as long as my hand span. Karl snarled evilly, never taking his eyes off of me. Off of my neck.

"Shit," I gasped sharply, my breathing picking up by the second. I began to back away slowly, feeling for Edward behind me, never taking my eyes off the monster. I heard him stir, and panicked silently. _Was he going to run off without me?_

Then Karl's eyes zapped behind me to look where I presume Edward was standing. I was too scared to look behind me, in case Karl struck when I wasn't looking. Whatever Edward was doing, it hadn't pleased Karl. At all. I froze in shock, waiting for an outburst.

Then suddenly, in a flashing movement, Karl lunged into the air, roaring with fury, his arms extending out towards me.

* * *

I screamed and held my arms up defensively. Then it all happened so fast; something pulled me to the ground, and I heard the sound of gunshot, followed by a shriek of agony from above me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Karl flying over me, clutching his chest, which was flowing with blood. I looked to my side, and realised that Edward was underneath me, one arm around my waist, the other extended out, holding a black pistol in his hand, which was pointing exactly where Karl had been seconds before. I didn't even care that his hand was at my waist; the fact he had just shot a vampire mid-flight with a black weapon I had never seen in his hands before, overruled everything. I gasped as Edward pushed himself up, pulling me with him, whirling around faster than I would have thought was humanly possible.

Karl was there in a flash, at us again, his fangs bared menacingly. I flinched and buried my face into Edward's shoulder, not wanting to look into those deadly red eyes. I heard another gunshot, and looked up just as Karl fell back away from us, yelling in obvious pain. I sighed softly, assuming it was over. But Edward remained tensed, looking straight over at Karl, his gun raised. I looked over at the nearly dead-looking Karl, confused. _Surely it was over now_?

Then to my complete and utter disbelief, Karl leapt onto his feet with a cunning smile, his eyes blazing with a disturbing eagerness. He looked completely unharmed, except there was a hole in his tux, and the majority of his chest was soaked in blood. I gasped when he laughed loudly, his voice cold, yet still as velvety as before.

"How long are we going to be doing this for then hunter?" he hissed jeeringly. "Because I doubt you'll ever get my heart."

_Hunter? Did he just call Edward a hunter?_

"I wouldn't count on it beast," Edward hissed coldly, causing me to shudder. "I've got quite a good aim."

"I can see that," Karl said coolly, clearly being sarcastic. "If that's so, why am I still alive?"

I felt Edward tighten his grasp around my waist. He didn't want to leave my side, that's why. As though he could read my thoughts, Karl threw back his head with laughter.

"Bella?!" Karl's eyes flashed in amusement. "Well we could share her, both take her now. She smells too resistible to waste." I shuddered as he looked over at me longingly.

"You're disgusting," Edward actually growled at him. "Your kind makes me sick."

"Aww, still haven't accepted the truth yet, have you?"

I felt Edward tense as though Karl had slapped him. _What truth_?

"_Shut up_!" Edward roared, pulling me behind him as he aimed the gun at Karl's chest. Then Karl shot into the air, and before I knew it, he was behind me, grabbing hold of me with both arms. I screamed as he leapt into the air with me, landing just in front of Edward. I took a deep breath in, but Karl's hand flew to mouth before I could scream again. Edward's eyes widened in shock and fear for me as he held the gun up again, aiming right at Karl's heart, which was cleverly shielded by my own chest. I realised the dilemma he was going through straight away; if he shot at Karl's chest, he would kill Karl, but also most probably me as well, however if he didn't shoot, Karl would kill me anyway. To be honest, I would prefer the gunshot; at least it would be quick. I stared over at Edward, my eyes pleading for him to just shoot. For him to just end it.

"You shoot, and she dies too, it's as simple as that," Karl sneered, his mouth at my ear. I shuddered as I felt his fangs at my revealed neck. Edward hesitated, and his gun lowered ever so slightly from its target.

I didn't even see what came next, it happened so fast.

All I saw was a flash of silver zoom past my head, missing me by inches, and then I heard Karl scream in definite agony, and I was released. Karl fell to the ground, clutching his face with both hands, wailing so loud I'm pretty sure people would be able to hear from my house. At that same moment, I noticed the flying silver object zoom past my head again, going round in a complete circle, landing right into Edward's outstretched hand. I swear I saw Edward wince as the blade made contact with his skin. He stared over at me, unsmiling, looking like a God as he spun the wrist blade in one hand, ready to strike again.

W-o-w. Edward Cullen was a ninja dude, or maybe that's what Karl meant by 'hunter'.

_Hunter for what though_?

Edward suddenly leaned forwards and grabbed my arm tightly. With one tug, I was securely in his chest, my head tucked under his arm. He smelled nice, of some sweet fragrance that made my mouth water. Then I heard Karl growl deeply, and I shuddered as I peered over at him. He was no longer grabbing at his face, and I saw a deep, long gash right across his face, from the top the right-hand side of his forehead, right down to the left-hand side of his top lip. It seemed that silver really did work for vampires; his skin was slowly but surely dissolving before my very eyes. It would soon heal though, if the myths were correct. Sure enough, the wound was beginning to mend itself, although the silver blade had slowed it down a bit. Karl eye's flashed with fury, and I gulped softly. _I hope Edward had something else planned, because I don't_. Wait, _did that mean he was a…_

"Listen _Vampire Hunter_," Karl snarled. _I knew it!_ "If you wanna piss me off with your tricks, you're going the right way about it."

"I never said I play fair," Edward relied coolly. He actually shrugged. _Why was he being to blasé about it_? He raised his gun in a flash, and pointed it straight at Karl's head. "You won't grow_ this_ back quickly." Ugh, that was just _nasty_!

Karl roared angrily and then all of a sudden, he was gone from in front of us. Edward spun round, keeping me tucked under his arm, his eyes urgent, waiting for Karl to suddenly appear. Then Karl was leaning on the tree trunk he had recently been crushing me against. I shuddered at the memory, and he smiled, his eyes returning to their normal colour.

"Oh dear, Cullen," Karl murmured dangerously. _How did he now Edward's name_. Edward seemed unaffected. Karl was smiling so coldly, I knew something was wrong, right away.

"You and Miss Swan are officially on my shit list." _Fuck_. Edward fired the gun, but Karl was too fast. He laughed jeeringly as he shot away from the tree, and the bark surface exploded as the bullet surged into it. Edward released me, and went running after the blurring figure that I could just about see, only missing him by seconds. I stood perplexed at the speed of his moves, his strikes narrowly missing Karl every time. Then Karl laughed loudly, and stopped moving for a split second, to look at me. He was so hot, and alluring, all I wanted to do was be in his arms again. I shook my head frantically, wearing off the thought. His smile widened flashing glistening teeth. I would never have guessed him to be an evil person. An evil _vampire_. He blew me a flirty, gentle kiss, and I swear I felt the breeze stir around me, and the feeling of lips at my cheek, then with a quick smile, he was gone, missing Edward's bullet by a hair's breadth.

There was silence for a split second, when all I could hear were my frantic, heavy breaths, till Edward broke it.

"_Shit_!" _Ya think_!_ I was almost eaten by Mister Sexy Fangs_! I looked at Edward as he covered his face with his hands, clutching at his hair. What was he moaning about? _He'd just saved my life_!

I took a step towards him, hesitant. He said nothing, not even noticing me. I sighed and took a more confident step forwards. He looked in between his fingers at me, and for once, I feared the gleaming green, piercing me with lasers. _What the hell had I done_?

"Hey…"

"Bella what the _hell_ are you doing out here?" _Huh_?

"Well I…wait, _what_?" _I'm lost_._ What had I done exactly?_

Edward closed his eyes, lowering his hands from his face. His nostrils flared slightly. Clearly I'd missed something. I was just _attacked_! What precisely had _I _done wrong?

"I said what the hell are you doing out here, _on your own_, _in the dark_?"

"It so happens that I needed some fresh air?" _What was he on about_?

"There is a house over there which is _beyond_ these woods, in the _open_, where there's a _big party_ going on, where _everyone_ can see you!" He spoke through clenched teeth. He looked so furious, that it triggered my anger hormones as well. Well _hell_, I wasn't letting him talk to me like that!

"_Edward Cullen_," I hissed coldly, my eyes narrowing at his bewildered face. "Just _what_ makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

Edward's frown deepened in silent fury, his fists clenched. "You almost got _killed_."

"Yes I'm aware of that but—"

"And I just saved your _life_."

"Yes and I'm grateful for that but—"

"_So I have every reason in the world to shout at you Bella_!" I backed away in shock at his sudden outburst. His voice was rising with every syllable.

"It is my job as a Vampire hunter to keep you _safe_, but if you keep putting your _ass_ right into danger zones, _how the hell are we supposed to protect you_!"

_Well what the fuck_?

"I didn't ask for it to happen_ Cullen_!" I said his name with a tone of disgust, wrinkling my nose. "What is fresh air_ illegal_ now?" Edward leaned forward, his eyes flashing, as though he were about to strike me. Then he leaned back again

"Get stuffed Bella," he growled, looking away from me, his fists still clenched tightly at his sides.

"Well _fuck you very much_!" I yelled. His head snapped up in shock to look at me as I shoved past him, my fists clenched just as tightly as his at my sides. I felt his eyes on me as I headed straight back up the path, heading straight home, without looking back even once.

There were so many questions I was longing to ask him: '_How long had he been a Vampire Hunter? Were his entire family vampire hunters? How did he know where I was? How many vampires are there? Are they all like that?_' Hundreds of questions flowed through my mind, yet after that, I didn't even want to look back and see if he was following me.

I trudged up the driveway and along the long pathway, furious and frightened at the same time. I angrily wiped the cascading tears from my cheeks as I entered. To my relief, there were no housemaids awaiting me, so I was free from having to explain why there was an unusual constant flow of tears pouring down my cheeks. Obviously I couldn't tell anyone what I had just seen; I doubt even Edward wanted me to know in the first place. For him saving my life, I was indebted, but _shouting at me like that_? I would have to make up a story about him making me cry to hide the truth. An eye for an eye, so to speak. Then _he'll_ be the one who's embarrassed. I mean, how could he be so… _cold_? The way he had looked at me, those cold, furious eyes of green flame, his fists and teeth clenched tightly. _Did he not know how to talk to a girl? _

And then it was clear to me.

Edward Cullen may be hot… and alluring… and a super hero Vampire hunter, but he was also a cold, conceited, proud _asshole_.

**EPOV**

Stupid, _stupid_, STUPID GIRL!

I clenched my teeth as I stormed up the long pathway towards her house, after watching her stride right past me, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Well _fuck you very much_!" she had said, before literally shoving past me. I had been too shocked to follow after her; I had simply stared after her, her beautiful hair swaying from side to side behind her.

I clenched my teeth as I leapt up the two steps towards the front door. It was left slightly ajar, so she must have known I would soon follow after. I wrenched the door open, slamming it behind me in frustration. The housemaid waiting there jumped in fright; she had been leaning away from the door towards a box of artificial flowers. She turned at the noise and then coiled up slightly at my most probably thunderous expression. I struggled to relax my face, and managed to smile apologetically at her before, striding off into the main hall. I had no time for words right now.

Victoria was waiting anxiously at the foot of the large stairs in the entrance hall, her red hair, which was styled in bun, easy to spot in the crowd. She was wearing a long, slender purple dress, which flowed down to her ankles where it then blossomed out like a lily. She wore pretty, diamond earrings and a matching pendant necklace. I hadn't noticed what she'd been wearing before, not with Bella at her side.

_Bella_. That stupid foolish girl. _How could she not see where I was coming from in this?_ She shouldn't have gone out in the forest alone. That's like asking for trouble. Clearly she didn't understand the meaning of _don't wander off alone_. Or how about the one we're all taught at junior school: _no talking to strangers_. Jeesh. And then she goes and narks me even more by swearing at me like that! Women are so _ungrateful_.

Victoria seemed to be alone, so I assumed that Bella had gone off to sulk. I strolled over towards her, trying to look casual. She looked sympathetic, which worried me. _Crap, had I told Bella not to mention that I was a Vampire Hunter to anyone else? _

"Bella told me what happened." _Shit_.

"Which part?" I asked miserably, waiting for the worst.

Victoria smiled sadly, and I restrained a frown, biting my lip to hide my desperation.

"She told me you argued with her about her musical tastes." _Huh?_

I was so shocked, I forgot to open my mouth before I could speak. I stuttered like a confused child. "She…? Well…she…we—"

"Look I know you're passionate about your music Edward, but why the hell did you have to start your conversation with that?" Victoria scolded me, placing her hands on her hips. I felt my blood boil underneath my skin. Why on _earth_ did she lie like that?!

"And she said you also told her to 'get stuffed'." _Okay, maybe I'd said that._

"Did she also mention the part when she said 'Fu—"

"Yes I'm aware of that Edward," Victoria interrupted me, narrowing her eyes. "But that was merely because you nearly bit her head off when she said Westlife were a good English band!"

_Urgh. Well if she had said that anyway, I **would** have jumped down her throat._

"I wasn't that bad," I pouted, looking away from her to see if could spot Bella in the crowd. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Tanya took her off me to get her ready for her performance," Victoria suddenly said, as though reading my mind.

"Her performance?" I asked, frowning as a turned back to her. No one had mentioned she was performing. The only person Kate had mentioned was…

"Surely her sisters had mentioned she was performing?"

My blood ran cold. "What—?"

"Hey Edward!" _Give me strength. _The last thing I needed right now was Jasper's sarcastic remarks on the ladies. I turned with a sigh just as he reached forward to grasp my shoulder with one hand. Alice was right behind him, her face somewhat amused and excited.

"Tanya just told me 'Little Miss Perfect' is about to perform," he told me with a grin. _Okay, the next person who says 'Little Miss Perfect' is getting their tongue singed with a hot iron bar_.

"Jasper who the hell is 'Little Miss Perfect?" I sighed, gritting my teeth. Alice actually laughed at me, and Victoria shook her in shame, sighing deeply. _Had I missed something?_

Jasper's grin widened, confusion growing over his face. "Dude, have Tanya and Kate never introduced Bella to you?" _Holy mother of God._

I could feel the blood drain from my cheeks out of pure shame as the truth dawned on me. Bella was the third sister. Bella was the third host of the Swan family, and everyone knew. _Except me_.

"Bella's nicknamed 'Little Miss Perfect' because she's so good at everything," Victoria explained, still shaking her head at me, probably the only one who knew what I done. "She's Tanya, Bella's and Jacob's younger sister. Renee and Charlie are her biological parents, the rest were adopted in."

_Oh Jesus, this was just getting worse and worse_.

I stood still, remembering how I'd shouted at her minutes before, after having saved her from the creature. She had looked so hurt, so alarmed at my accusations—at my reaction in succeeding to save her. I had been completely blinded by my feelings for her, not even considering how much she resembled her mother, how she practically looked at home as she spoke with Victoria. _How the hell would I ever face her again_?

"Aww Ed, how could you stoop so _low_?!" Jasper cried, grabbing a fistful of his hair in frustration.

I frowned at him, not fully paying attention to him. "Excuse me?"

"You shouted at the host of the party?!" Clearly Victoria had told them whilst I was daydreaming.

"Shiiiiiit Ed! You is in trouble with da Miss Perfect!" _Emmett? _

"I should have known you didn't realise," Alice sighed. "Whenever someone mentioned her nickname, you looked all confused, yet when you saw her earlier on, you looked as though you were drooling." Trust Alice to put her opinion forward at this moment in time.

"Victoria said that she liked you before as well." Great, Rosalie had joined the lets-tease-Edward-in-his-moment-of-distress group. I groaned at the word '_before_'. Clearly Bella wasn't a good forgiver. I winced as I remembered her last outburst before she had stormed past me.

"Dude, I suggest you go apologise before you leave," Jasper advised me. "You do _not_ want to get her on your bad side."

He shuddered slightly at the thought, and I smiled in response. Bella trying to take revenge on me would be quite entertaining. They didn't even know what they were talking about anyway. That had never actually happened.

"You have released… _da Beast_!" Emmett sang, playing a spooky tone. I frowned and clenched my fists. If _someone_ had actually been patrolling the area, Bella wouldn't have been that far out in the first place.

"Speaking of beasts—" I began, but then heard an announcement from the speakers in the ballroom.

"Miss Bella Swan is about to perform in approximately ten minutes. Please make your way to the ballroom."

_Damn_. I would have to save my wrath for later.

I nodded obligingly with a sigh when Jasper raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. Then I felt Alice's freakishly strong hands at my shoulders, and I was steered through the crowd to the ballroom. I held my breath as we approached the large archway leading in, sealing my doom. I heard Alice chuckle darkly behind me. Women are cruel.

I immediately saw a large colony of people circling the platform I knew was in the centre of the ballroom. There was no jazz band on there any more. Instead there stood none other than the three Swan sisters. They had changed into disco clothing, Tanya on the left, Kate on the right, and Bella in the middle. Tanya looked stunning in her blue tank top and white hot pants, with black stilettos. She wore large earrings the size of bangles, and I noticed she had sapphire stud in her belly button. Kate looked just as beautiful in her silver sequined tube top, with black skinny jeans to match her hair, and sparkly silver stilettos. She too, wore large silver earrings, matching with her shirt. But neither of them compared to the beauty of their sister.

She clearly looked nervous standing in between her siblings, her cheeks flushed brilliantly with colour. She wore a cropped red sequined tank top, which revealed part of her gorgeously toned stomach, and a black leather jacket. Her legs looked more toned and perfect than ever in her tight black three-quarter length pants. My eyes widened at her daring red stilettos she wore on her feet, showing the sharpness of her leg muscles. If I could, I would have leapt onto stage with her, and apologised there and then with a kiss full on the lips, but then she turned and spotted me in the crowd. Her expression turned so thunderous, I was glad I wasn't close to her, her beautiful eyes narrowed and sharp. She looked dangerous, and I feared her, which was saying something.

Alice chuckled again behind me. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she murmured into my ear. I shuddered reflexively, and she laughed louder at my response. I was beginning to hate women all together. Alice pushed me forwards which brought me back to my senses. I anxiously looked over at Bella; she was still watching me, her expression turned pained and hurt. My heart melted.

"Ed, just do it!" Jasper hissed at me, pushing me hard. I went forwards a few steps. Bella turned, her shoulder's slumping down, as though she was sighing. She started speaking with Tanya, who after a few seconds of conversation, looked straight over at me. Kate did the same as she joined in with their chat. _Brilliant. Just brilliant_. I was grateful for Bella for not telling anyone about me, but she really was making a huge hoo-ha about it. Tanya raised an eyebrow at me, and I did my best to smile innocently back, even though technically I should be playing along with Bella if I didn't want the _real_ truth to come out. Tanya smiled wryly in reply, and then nodded at Bella, who was still turned away from me. I heard Kate laugh silkily beside her. _God, what were they up to_?

"_Edward_!" My family and Victoria hissed at me from behind.

"Right," I said quickly, hurrying over to the platform, as close as I could get. I ended up a few people away from the centre edge of platform where Bella was standing, a small, detached microphone directly under her mouth. Her beautiful brunette hair was flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall, her eyes intense as she looked down at me. She looked so stunning, I found it difficult to look away from her. In fact, she was the one who broke our gaze, turning to the DJ behind her, with her brother Jacob sitting beside him. I watched as she spoke to them, her shoulders shaking with laughter, then she finally turned, and mouth was finally smiling beautifully. It's a shame it wasn't directed at me.

Tanya and Kate suddenly left the stage, and several other people I didn't recognise took their place, standing around Bella. I realised that they must have been backing dancers. I stared at Bella with wide eyes, hardly daring to believe I was about to see her dance, and hear her _sing_. Suddenly a loud disco beat began to play from the large speakers, and the backing dancers broke into action. Bella remained still, standing straight up, her arms at her sides, her eyes calmly closed. She looked so calm; it was as though she had no idea dancers surrounded her. Then the main tune broke in, and I immediately recognised the song. Alice loved it; Evacuate the Dancefloor.

I kept my eyes fixed on Bella the whole time, waiting for her to move even slightly. I could see she was breathing heavily; her perfect stomach was heaving in and out with her chest, her mouth slightly open. I was probably even more nervous than her. Then her eyes snapped open, and I was taken aback by her transformation. They flashed with confidence, as though it was a different person standing there in place of the shy Bella I had seen before. She opened her mouth and the notes that followed nearly blew me away.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

_  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

_Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

**(A/N: The song is Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada)**

It was so perfect, so free and exciting and _sexy_, I felt my hairs stand on end. She sounded so divine, so amazing, I couldn't help but want to fall on my knees at her feet. Then Bella began to dance, and I was so taken aback by her fast moves and amazing precision, I was left speechless.

People cheered and clapped at her amazing voice and fantastic reflex moves. I watched her in awe as she bent and twirled and shimmied, and even flipped, wondering how on earth I ended up defending and offending that beauty of a girl. How I had potentially just lost her as a future friend. She had been so friendly to me, so polite at first, and I had thrown it all back at her without even knowing who she was. I turned away from her, disgusted at my lack of decency, and noticed Alice dancing her heart out against Jasper, her arms around his neck. I felt so ashamed at hurting her, shouting at her for simply walking outside her own home for a little bit of fresh air. _I had to get out of here. Now._

I struggled to get through the crowd, shoving a few guys aside to get past, apologising whenever someone groaned at me. When I finally reached Alice, I reached for her shoulder, and shook it. She and Jasper turned to me with identical frowns of confusion.

"I need to leave," I told them, shouting over the music. "I'll see you at home okay?"

"You running out on her Edward?" Jasper asked me chidingly. I closed my eyes in frustration. I would soon lose my temper, and that wouldn't be good for anyone here. No one at all.

"Ed…"

"I have to go Alice," I pleaded with her, squaring my shoulders. Alice sighed, but nodded sadly. She looked almost sympathetic, even though she had no idea what had really happened between Bella and I, as though she were reading my thoughts.

"She'll forgive you Edward," she reassured me. Man sometimes I really _do_ think she can read my mind. I patted her gently, smiling at her gratefully, then practically sprinted out of the ballroom, not looking back at Bella. I could almost feel her staring after me as I ran out of the hall, my head lowered in shame. I dived into my car and started the engine almost at the same moment. I swerved my Porsche out of the driveway, onto the base floor, turning on the radio on. As soon as I was out of the driveway completely, I pressed down hard on the gas pedal. The Porsche shot away like a panther, the engine revving wildly as I sped the car along the road, my eyes glued on the path ahead.

I don't think I'll ever be able to look into Bella's eyes again. She had looked so pained when she looked at me from the platform, as though reminding how she had felt when I yelled at her. I pressed down harder on the gas pedal, watching the trees shoot past, a large strand of eternal black. I clenched my teeth in frustration, wanting more than anything to rewind back time, kill the beast that attacked her, and start our friendship in a better way. I'd just bailed out of the party, looking more like a coward than ever before, and I'd just given away who I was to a girl I loved, but had hurt badly.

_What the hell was I to do now?_

**A/N: Ooooh! What d'ya think? Send me some reviews, good ones and bad ones alike! I don't care, as long as I have your views on the story. I'm writing for you guys after all, so you need to like it for me to continue!**

**Next chapter will be out after my mocks, which will be over on the 17th December. Sorry for the wait. **

**Love y'all! **

**Oh and thanks Nessie for helping me with the lyrics and everything!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not Stephanie Meyer and did not create the amazing Twilight Series. I only own the plot to this 'Bloodtrance' fanfic. **

**A/N: Hello again! A late MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you all had a great Christmas break!! It snowed in England! Finally a White Christmas in England. :P**

**Anyways, back to work, I'm going have this chapter as a 'Mystery Person' point-of-view. You know this character already, but I don't think I should tell you just yet whose POV it actually is. Good guessers might know straight away. :) **

**I hope you thought bad of Edward in the last chapter btw, he's supposed to anger you a bit I suppose. That's my interpretation as I wrote it anyway. **

**Enjoy. **

**MPOV (Mystery Point-of-view)**

The night was calm, the lights turned dim ahead of me as I watched over the grounds with a cautious eye. It was like any other night; the air was silent and peaceful, pretty much normal for Alaska. The breeze was chilly as usual, yet mysterious, something I'd never felt before, like something different, something dangerous was about to arrive in the not-so-distant future. I growled slightly and moved my head from side to side, as I stood in the snow in my usual spot under the tree, where I could watch over her carefully. Even from here, I could see her clear as day, standing in her night gown, which she'd actually bothered to change into this time, just within her balcony, her curly hair swaying behind her, a flush of brown and black shades moulded together, cascading down her back. I watched her attentively as she pulled her hair over to one side, and began brushing it gently, the curls bouncing up delicately.

_How many times had I seen her like this_? I just couldn't help but stare at her longingly as she stood in my view, humming under her breath, her voice soothing to my ears. She would never be a bore to look at, to _hear_. Everything about her was perfect. At times, I had doubts as to whether she was one of _them_, she was beautiful enough to be, and her voice was alluring enough. The only thing that dissuaded my thoughts was the absence of deadly fangs. An instant sign that my thoughts were wrong.

Questions flooded into my head, as I did my usual drill of reading her flawless expressions. It was obvious she had been crying again; her eyes were slightly blotchy and several eyelashes were stuck to her eyelids with tears. Even her voice sounded miserable; when she sang, her voice broke occasionally at the higher notes. It pained me to see her this way, and I still hadn't figured out why she was like this. She'd been like it since the day of the party, always crying every now and then, hugging her pillow to muffle the noise. I often hear her crying when she's in her bathroom; I can hear her sobbing softly as she runs the water, trying to cover up the noise of her cries with the sound of the water.

_How many times had I imagined her naked too_? I'm not embarrassed to think of it, I long to be able to see beyond the walls of the building, and watch her as she bathes. Very pervy I know, but any guy would think the same.

I watched Bella as she crawled into her bed, and the sobs began again. I felt so helpless as I watched her, sat up in her bed, hugging her pillow. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her sobs muffled against the pillow she had pressed to her mouth. I wanted more than anything to be able to run up to her and hold her in my arms, although I'm pretty sure if she sure me in my state, she be screaming for help, rather than bounding towards me as she usually does.

Bella is probably the most beautiful creature I'd ever gazed upon, like a goddess in human form. Her eyes were the best part; a delicate brown, like chocolate, and a small tinge of red added to the rim and core of the iris. I'd had time to look at her eyes in enough detail to draw them to perfection, although the idea of her finding out one day, didn't appeal to me at all.

I listened as her cries finally succumbed, and her sniffs and snuffles began to fade, and I watched patiently as her beautiful eyes began to droop. The pillow fell from her mouth, and her arms gently fell to her sides. Her head slumped back and she let out an exhausted sigh as she finally fell asleep, worn out by the tears. I lifted my head up to the sky, the moon just above my head, completely spherical to my eyes, gleaming white. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, my throat rumbling as I growled softly. My Bella was now sound asleep, and I would watch her all night if I had to, just to make sure she was safe. You never know what lurks in the woods beyond the house.

I raised my head higher, and let out a loud howl into the silent night, as I heard Bella snore softly in her bedroom. No one would hear it, they were all sound asleep, and even if they did, they wouldn't see me. I howled long and hard, calling the Gods to watch over Bella, as I sung my lullaby to her with the utmost passion to the clear, starry sky.

_Goodnight my Bella_.

**Well? Who do you think it is? I'll leave you to think, although I'm sure most of you will know, especially after that last part. Hope you all had a great week, the next chapter will be up VERY soon. Probably today!**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Cherry xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, although sometimes I wish I was so I could be the owner of the amazing Twilight Series. :)**

**A/N: Hope you all had a marvellous Christmas and New Years! Did anyone else put on tons of weight after eating too much Christmassy stuff? **

**This is the eighth chapter of the Bloodtrance fanfic, and I think it's about time Bella found out more about Edward and his family, don't you? **

**Anyways there will be alterations of the POV in this chapter for you to get both sides of the 'argument' so to speak. Hope you enjoy it. **

**BPOV**

_Edward Cullen may be hot, and alluring, and a super hero Vampire hunter, but he was also a cold, conceited, proud asshole._

"Bella?"

I groaned and attempted to block out the voice calling to me from outside my bedroom door. I was far too depressed to get up for school today.

"Beeella?" Kate sang softly. _Shut up Kate_.

"Bella, are you awake honey?" Great, now my mom was intervening in the wake-up-Bella clan.

"Bells?" Huh, dad hadn't left yet. I guess Mom has been discussing my 'awkward' behaviour with him.

My awkward behaviour is down to the incident with assy-shit face Edward Cullen. Ever since the party, and his huge uproar on me, I have hated him more than any man in the world. I hadn't even been the one to blame! Now because of him, I was like a stinking dementor, you know the ones from Harry Potter, sucking up the happiness and making everything depressing and dull around me.

It's now Thursday 30th September, five days after the fucking party, and I'm still overly depressed. Things at school had been tough, in particular with Jasper. I've been avoiding him like the plague; the thought of being _near_ a Cullen made my blood boil. I'm partly afraid that being near him would provoke me to hit him actually, so I just keep away. People have been staring at me even more than they used to; maybe they think I'm gonna go into rehab or something, being a depressed celebrity's daughter and all that.

My family had all finally cottoned on to the change in my moods, and they were starting to get on my nerves with their concerned comments and expressions. Even _Tanya_ every now and then offered to give me a makeover, with an extremely fake smile on her face. _It's disturbing_.

"Bella darling?" Grrr. Mom is really getting on my nerves.

"Bella, we have school today—" _Very kind of you to point that out Tanya_. "—you need to get up soon."

Bah. Do they honestly think I can put up with another day of school? It's more depressing than _home_—and that's saying something.

"Bella—" _Go _**_away_**_ mother_**_._**

"Bells—" _Oh fuck me._

"Bella—"

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" My eyes burst open at the sound of Jacob's husky voice. He sounded genuinely sad and sympathetic, and I knew I was hurting him by not telling him what was wrong. But I couldn't, could I? I'll never be able to, even if I wanted to. Damn you Edward Cullen.

I heard someone gently knock on the door. "Bella? You okay?" Oh yeah… I need to reply.

"Relax guys, I'm fine," I called to the door as I pushed myself up slowly. I swear I'd put on so much weight since that party… stupid comfort eating. Double damn that Edward Cullen. I dragged my legs across my bedroom, as I blindly grabbed for my dressing gown. As I slipped it on, I heard something large crash to the ground behind me. Shit, must have been the umbrella stand. I carried on to the door without a glance back, and pulled at the knob to open my door.

Jacob was directly outside my bedroom, already showered and dressed in a pair of casual jeans, white sneakers and white t-shirt. He was wearing a cool wristband on his right arm, with what looked like a grey wolf embellished into it. I wasn't as alert as I usually am with his clothing, which freaked me out a little. _What has this Cullen guy done to me? _

"Bella?" _Shit_. Please don't tell me I was caught _observing _my adopted-brother. Judging by my sister's identically amused expressions, and my mother's deep scowl, my thoughts were correct. Just _brilliant_.

"I'll be there in a minute guys, just need to get ready." Why, oh _why_ did my voice have to break in mid sentence?

I turned round without shutting my door and slouched over to my wardrobe, grabbing the first pair of trousers and top that I saw and dumping them on the bed. What the hell was the time anyway? I peered over at my clock casually. Ten to eight. Well _shit_. I had ten minutes to get ready, or we'd never make it on time.

My shoulders sagged and I sighed deeply as I turned towards my bathroom door. I jumped as I found Jacob right behind me.

"Sorry Bella," he said hastily, his hands held up, palms facing forward. He looked so worried; I was so touched I thought I was going to cry. "Do you need any help? I can make breakfast for you."

"Nah, I think I'll skip breakfast today," I mumbled as I slid past him to get into the bathroom. Before I could shut the door, he was there, standing right beside me again, arms folded chidingly.

"Bella, what the hell! You need to eat something," Jacob frowned in concern, his dark eyes deep with emotion. "There are some glazed doughnuts left over from last night, I can heat them up for you, then get you a milkshake. You can take it in the car."

"We're going by car?" I asked indifferently. _Honestly we weren't going to get to school on time either way so what the hell was the point_?

"Yeah, Mom's going that way anyway so she offered to give us a lift," Jacob explained.

"How very considerate of her," I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed softly, shaking his head at my dull tone. He was right, this wasn't the real me, it's just that I can't find the real me right now. That's the problem.

"I'll get the breakfast ready for you then," Jacob said firmly, nodding his head in decision. "Do you have any books at home to take to school today?"

"Um, yes my Trig textbook and my Biology file," I told him absentmindedly, as I stared into the bathroom mirror. I looked so pale and depressed, there was no wonder people were worried about me. I sighed as I closed the bathroom door, locking it behind me (I was quite conscious of the fact that Jacob was probably still in my bedroom.). I yanked off my clothes, throwing them anywhere, and then turned on the shower. The soothing hot water gushed over my head as I slipped into the shower cubicle, steam surrounding my eyes with mist and fog. My legs felt so weak and fragile, I'd never felt so weak in my life. I slowly lowered myself to the floor, and brought my knees up to my chest, resting my head on my folded arms. It was then, that I began to question my judgement, my reactions to the past events. Girls are shouted at guys all the time, what makes this event so different? Oh yes, I almost forgot, he's not just any _ordinary_ man…

"He's a _vampire hunter_!" I muttered, my voice scathing and layered with deep mockery, snorting as I brushed strands of loose hair away from my face.

One thing for sure there was no way I was skipping school just because some _dick_ decided to dampen my spirits. I bit my lip and hauled myself up, slouching dizzily over to the towel rack. I yanked out the warmest towel I could find and wrapped myself inside it, feeling a new warm sensation of heat on my body. I wanted more than anything to just forgive him like I did normally with other people, but I couldn't. It must have been the fact that I had expected so much of him; both Jacob and Victoria had described him as such a gentlemen with a kind heart and patient attitude.

Patient my _ass_.

"Bella hon?" Jacob called from behind the door. I smiled sadly. My family shouldn't have to put up with my strange behaviour. It wasn't fair. I took in a deep breath and, holding the towel tightly around me, pulled the door open. He was standing right outside the door, his black leather bag over his shoulder and his hair styled with gel so that his hair was ever so slightly spiked at the front ant top. Looking over his shoulder, I could see my own denim shoulder bag, probably packed with all my folders- I wasn't going to bother checking- and my Ipod, wallet and mobile phone placed neatly beside it on my bed.

Jacob looked taken aback slightly at my lack of clothing, but for once I honestly didn't care. I was too busy trying not to look too depressed. I tried to smile at him, honestly I did, but I don't think I got a good result; he frowned at me suspiciously. I went straight to my bed without a word, grabbing the clothes I had randomly pulled out. It turned out to be my blue skinny jeans, my purple long sleeved v-neck, and my black pumps. I grabbed my clothes and practically dived back into the bathroom, closing the door on Jacob hastily. I heard him sigh behind the door as I struggled to get into my clothes. Poor Jake, he probably felt so worthless at the moment. _Bear with me Jake, just let me pull myself together_.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded almost frantic with worry. Damn I hate hurting him like this.

"Just hang on a second Jake," I called to him. "Let me—I need to get a hold of myself."

"Okay." He still sounded extremely worried. I heard him shuffle nervously behind the door. Hell, now he was making me feel guilty. I double-checked I had my clothes on appropriately in my large bathroom mirror. My hair looked decent, okay it looked nice and curly, but it suited my feelings at the moment shall we say; it was all over the damn place. I sighed in frustration. There was no way I was going to be able to comb through that with a brush. I had to content myself with a ponytail. I checked in the mirror for safekeeping. Much better.

I went straight to the door and yanked it open- and Jacob almost fell into me; he had been leaning his hands against the door before I yanked it open without warning. We both yelped at the same time as I grabbed to steady him and-for some absurd reason- he grabbed hold of _me_, as though he were trying to keep _me_ up. The result was both of us on a heap on the floor, with me sprawled across his chest. There were a few moments of awkward silence, of which I could feel his heart beating against my chest, his breath at my ear. I felt strangely comfortable on his chest, yet ever so slightly uncomfortable at the fact it was Jacob I was on top of. I mean, sure I loved him a lot, once a lot more than before, but this was just a bit _weird_.

Then Jacob burst out laughing, his chuckles sounding through my ear at his mouth like a siren. I squealed, yes squealed and leapt back from him, shocked at his sudden outburst. _What the hell? Wasn't he slightly uncomfortable about the fact that I was on top of him?_

I looked down at him, frowning slightly. His face looked so funny, so amusing, that I couldn't help but join in. He was such a laugh to be with. I would never get bored of being around him. I really did love him so much. I needed him, to stay sane actually. Without him, _hell there'd be no__ humour__ in the house_!

Jacob's laughter succumbed before mine, and he slowly sat up, his eyes on mine the whole time. Dang, he was so _beautiful_. His copper skin looked divine with attuned clothes of a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, and tight, but not too tight, black skinny jeans. Okay now I could go to school.

"You sure you're okay Bella?" Jacob asked me as he heaved himself up. I nodded once, smiling a lot more comfortably than before. He seemed more content with that one, for he smiled back cheerfully, holding a hand out to help me up. I took hold of his hand, and with one tug, he had pulled me into his chest. His arms went around me, hugging me tightly to him, as though afraid to lose me. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could to myself. Dang I needed that. Now I was warm, happy _and _content. Jacob Black, you know how to enchant a woman.

Then Jacob ruined the moment, releasing me to place his hands on my shoulders. I wasn't aware I had been crying till he reached over a wiped the escaping tears away with his long fingers. _Why was he so good to me, so understanding_? I know it's a bit selfish, but I didn't really care; I cared for him too much to ask him to leave me be. I loved him in my own special way.

"Jacob Black, you are such a charmer," I complemented him, shaking my head in mocking embarrassed at my confession. He laughed at that one, smiling wryly, but then his face turned serious and I tensed. _What had I done now_?

"Bella I appreciate the compliment," as he spoke, his smile widened with every syllable. "But if we don't leave the house now, we'll never make it for first period."

I ran over to bedside drawer and pulled out my watch. Ten past eight.

"_Shit_!" I yelled as I slammed the drawer shut. This. Is. Just. _Brilliant_!

I pulled on my watch, and dived for my school bag, stuffing my Ipod in my jean pocket and my mobile phone in the other. I sprinted over to the umbrella stand-which I had forgotten had fallen on the floor-as I struggled to shove my wallet into my shoulder bag front pocket. Yanking my white duffle coat out of the rubble, I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him along with me as I sprinted out of the door. I heard him chuckle behind me as I dashed down the stairs with him, missing a few with my uncanny speed. Mom, Dad, Kate and Tonya all looked up at the same time, their expression identical with worry. _What would I do without them_?

I smiled apologetically over at Mom, hoping to look slightly happier than she had last seen me. It seemed to have worked, because she beamed back at me with assurance. I hated lying to her - I really still felt like shit - but I also hated seeing them hurt. _Which would you choose_?

"Sorry for the delay guys," I said under panting breaths. "Are we going then?"

"Of course," Mom replied, her expression relieved at my 'recovery'. Dad-to my utter dismay- looked over at me curiously, his frown suspicious. Why oh _why _did fathers have to be so observant?

I gave him a quick fake smile of reassurance and hastily followed after Mom, not wanting to give the game away. I stopped in my tracks as I spotted the car we were going to take. Mom's fricking missile proof limousine was standing in front of us, its sleek black shiny surface, glinting in the morning sunlight. What the hell was she thinking?

"Mother!" I gasped incredulously. "We can't go to school in _this_!" Talk about ostentatious! The whole bloody school will know we've arrived. Kate and Tanya didn't look like they were going to complain; their smiles were smug and excited, like they would burst with pride of being a Swan. Mom smiled apologetically at me, which almost definitely meant worse was to come. _What could be worse than having a missile proof limousine escort you to school_?

"Sorry honey," she murmured softly, her beautiful hair fluttering behind her in the gentle wind. "But Zac insisted he came with me to the first shooting, so I decided to take this car to make sure he's safe. It's only polite."

_Did she mean _**_the_**_ Zac _**_Efron_**_? From the movie 17 Again?!_

_I was going to school. _

_In a missile proof limousine._

_With Zac Efron._

"No _fucking_ way!" I yelled, shaking my head indignantly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, _watch your language_!" Dad gasped, his voice stern. I had never sworn in front of my parents before. _Would that give away my different mood_?

"S-sorry dad," I mumbled shakily. "But seriously, _everyone will notice_!"

"_Why are you complaining_?!" Tanya suddenly yelled over at me disbelievingly. Oh shut up you stupid _bat_.

"Bella come on, otherwise we seriously won't get to school at all," Jacob encouraged me, placing a warm hand on my head.

I stared back at him pleadingly, then sighed deeply. I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Doughnuts?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"In the car madam," Jacob replied with a smile. "Along with your strawberry milkshake." My stomach growled loudly. Jacob laughed and pushed me forwards gently. Ah _hell_.

I squared my shoulders, hardly daring to believe what I was putting myself into, and stormed over to the glossy machine, yanking the door open and diving inside before I could change my mind and just run to school. _Dang, now why didn't I think of that before_?

* * *

We had arrived exactly at twenty-nine minutes past eight with one minute to spare. As I had predicted, entering school that morning was the worst, most embarrassing experience ever. Dad had taken his cruiser-lucky for him- so I was left to endure a journey with my Mom, Tanya and Kate, Jacob and Zac Efron himself. In a limousine. Oh sorry—a _missile proof_ limousine. Don't get me wrong, Zac Efron was as friendly as ever, we'd met in the past and were already good friends, but why oh _why _did he have to climb out of the fricking car and hold the door open for me—outside my school? Students from every corner had turned in shock at the sight of the famous Zac Efron and Renee Swan and her children outside their school. Even _teachers_ stopped in their tracks to observe what was going on. For them, it was like a mini premiere outside their school. For me, it was like hell itself. People were screaming for me-_me_-to stand beside Zac so they could take a picture. I'm not even famous! Get a _life_ people! Zac agreed of course, so I had to comply. I buried my face into his chest, as to avoid being seen, and I heard a few people squeal as he rubbed my back sympathetically.

It's gets worse than that- Mom then had to ask the bodyguards in the car which had been following us, to escort, myself and my siblings into the fricking school! People were actually trying to get past the bodyguards to get to us, to feel us, get a picture. Now I was having doubts about becoming a singer, which was my ambition in life as well as acting. The paparazzi would _kill_ me. Literally.

Sitting at my desk in Chemistry was probably even worse than incident at the entrance. No one was listening to what Mr. Price was saying at the front of the classroom; they spent most of the lesson staring straight at me, with such desperation, such longing, it was disturbing and uncomfortable to be in the same room as them. Every move I made was analysed by almost every student in the class. Whenever I sneezed, there'd be a chorus of "Bless you," and a least a dozen people would dive for the tissue box, to be the first to offer me a tissue.

_Unbelievable_.

The only people who had the decency to give me leeway, were Victoria, who had practically every class with me-thank god-, her brother Tyler was respectful as well, along his two pals Jason and Phil. The three of them had waved to me nervously at the beginning of class, but that was about it, with the occasional sympathetic glance from Tyler. At least that was four out of thirty people who weren't bothering me. Just _brilliant_. I tried to just spend the lesson talking with Victoria, whom sat next me, but the stares I felt in every direction were driving me up the wall.

"Why. Do. They. Keep. _Staring_?!" I hissed under my breath just as Mr. Price began to talk about the Carbon cycle. Victoria chuckled slightly under her breath.

"I don't know how celebrities cope with the fans," she commented with a small shake of the head. I couldn't agree with her more. If I had been Zac, I would have gone mad at all those people yelling and screaming at me.

The bell for second period was a signal from heaven. Funny how one hour can go so slowly when you don't want it to. I leapt from my seat just as almost the entire class charged towards me- boys and girls alike-screaming for my autograph. I yelped and grabbed hold of Victoria, making a run for it. We only just managed to battle through their outstretched hands, when we met another lot just outside the classroom. They broke into chorus, yelling my name, some even crying. _Why? I wasn't the fucking celebrity! _

I released Victoria with a frustrated cry and turned to face her. She looked just as irritated as I was, trying to shove a boy in first grade out of her face; he had practically leapt on top of her to try and get to me for a photograph.

"I can't take this Tory!" I yelled over the crowd's screams. I was pretty sure I was about to cry. Victoria looked somewhat confused at my outburst, her golden eyes wide and perplexed. I had to get out of here. Hide till break time or something. I just couldn't put up with this right now. All this _yelling_, and _screaming_, and _crying_…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed-more like roared actually-at the top of my voice. I had had enough. This was just too much noise to bear at a time like this. I was already miserable as it is, but this was just over the line and had pissed me off.

The silence that followed was both comforting to my ears, but extremely embarrassing as everyone around me stood and stared, confounded by my sudden eruption. I was so angry, that I could have killed someone. Victoria was probably the most shocked out of everyone else, her eyes now so wide, I swear I could see the edges of the eye itself. I gave her an apologetic glance, and then turned to my irritating fans.

"Seriously guys, this noise had better stop here and now!" I shouted, my voice purposefully stern. "I don't wanna have to go through school like this."

And I truly didn't. I wanted to be normal and be able to have friends I could talk to without being attacked by a bunch of irritating fans. I wasn't any different to them. Apart from the depressing part of course. Judging by the embarrassed expressions that followed from the people around me, I was finally beginning to get through to them.

Suddenly, Sasha from my Spanish class came out from the crowd. She looked extremely uncomfortable to be out in the open where everyone could stare at her suspiciously. She looked up at me, her expression nervous and apologetic. _What she going to do now_?

"Sorry Bella," she said softly, and I could tell she was representing the entire crowd around me; people started to nod sadly, as though agreeing with what she was saying.

"It's just that…" Sasha continued, her voice stumbling slightly as she struggled to make her point. "We've never had a celebrity in our school before. We most certainly have _never_ seen a celebrity with _Zac Efron _and her mother _Mrs. Renee Swan_!"

The noise started to rise a bit as people began to mumble excitedly at the mention of the event. I actually growled slightly, and everyone shut up straight away. Man, I've got the _power_!

"We'll all…I'm sure… we'll all try and calm down a bit in the future," Sasha said quickly, bringing back my attention to her. "But can I just say how amazing you were in your performance at the party last weekend."

This followed with a loud applause, and whistles from several boys behind me. I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the applause I received.

"Thanks" I muttered, just loudly enough for her to hear.

My tight shoulders finally relaxed back down as I sighed deeply. Hell, this I could probably deal with, but nothing more. I turned just as Victoria stepped closer towards me, laughing softly to herself.

"Is this tolerable?" she asked me gently.

I smiled and nudged her playfully. "I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

Victoria giggled. "No, sorry. Alaska loves you too much."

Wow, that was big. _Alaska loves you too much_. I wasn't even an actress yet. Despite my mood, the idea sounded quite exciting. I was going to have to get used to the fame of course, or I'd probably die of paparazzi attack. This was only the beginning.

Several people asked for my autograph despite what I had just said. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at the questioningly but then sighed and signed the damn paper. They weren't going to stop till I gave it to them anyway, and after all they _were _my fans. After a few minutes of signing autographs and flashes of cameras, I was beginning to enjoy myself. Hell, I was actually _enjoying_ myself. Enjoying the popularity. Enjoying the miniature fame. Everyone here loved me. Loved my singing, my mother of course, but all of it was for me, myself, and who I was. I smiled as I dragged Victoria in for a photo with me. I even laughed when Jacob suddenly arrived as well, soon followed by Kate and Tanya, and we stood together for a family photo. I guess I wasn't alone with the fame part; I had my family with me all the time. I loved them, and - in some strange way - loved fame as well. Hell, I felt so happy, so privileged, I could have started singing on the spot…

That is if Jasper hadn't suddenly appeared from the corridor myself and my family were heading to.

I stopped dead in my tracks, blinded for a second as I pictured Edward in his tuxedo, his green eyes blazing with fury, that black pistol stretched out in front of him. I shuddered slightly as Jasper came back into view. Jasper looked so much like his brother, it was scary to behold. I stared over at him, wanting more than anything for it to be Edward himself so I could give him a piece of my mind. Jasper looked over at me, and smiled apologetically, his expression serious. He wanted to talk with me; I could tell by the way he stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Well, _like hell that was going to happen_.

I waved goodbye to my family behind me and practically ran back into the crowd towards the lockers. Away from him. If I had stayed there, I probably would have punched him, or at least tried to anyway. I dived into the girls' bathroom, hiding myself in a cubicle, ensuring the door was locked. Everything had been alright, and now this. Damn that Edward Cullen. I hate him. I hate him for shouting at me. I hate him for causing me pain. I hate every cell of him, and I doubted I would ever forgive him.

* * *

"Heya Bella."

So he had followed me then. _Shit_. Jasper was here, and the last thing I needed was a member of the Cullen family invading my personal bubble. I turned slowly, my shoulders slumped in defeat, not really wanting to face him at all.

He was leaning against the wall by my lockers. He had been waiting for me. Jesus they were so _persistent_! His expression looked almost apologetic as he stared over at me, his eyes sad and eloquent. _Oh God what now? _

I realised then that I hadn't actually greeted him yet. He wasn't his brother after all.

"Hey Jasper," I sighed, leaning back against my locker door, folding my arms. I didn't mean to sound pissed off, but it was clear from his amused expression that wasn't acting like my usual self. _Damn that Edward Cullen to the fiery depths of hell_.

Jasper came away from the wall, breaking the distance between us. I shuffled uncomfortably as he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me, his face suddenly serious and guarded. I bit my lip and looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. _Remember to breathe… Breathe Bella…_

"Bella, I want to apologise on behalf of my brother for what happened at the party." _Huh?_

Jasper still looked deadly serious, his eyes almost disappointed ay himself for having to say this. I suppose no one knew about the whole truth. About Edward being a vampire hunter and all that. _Crikey was I the first one to know? He could at least have told his family._

"He's a bit of an ass when it comes to music Bella," Jasper carried on speaking after a few awkward seconds of silence, of which my frown deepened at the thought of Edward. "He doesn't really mean what he says half the time."

What was even worse about that night is that he left! Halfway through my performance, he took off, leaving his family as well. _Why are boys such woosy people? Can't they ever admit they are wrong?_

"Forget it Jasper," I said softly, shaking my head. I should be hearing this from Edward himself—what, was he too scared to admit he had been an ass?

Jasper frowned, his expression becoming more desperate and pleading, as though I was the one who needed to apologise.

"Bella—" I lost it then.

"I said _forget it _Jasper okay?!" My voice rose as I spoke. I could feel the tears emerging, my fists clenching tightly at my sides.

"I don't really wanna know about it any more," I carried on, looking down at the floor, not wanting the tears to betray me. "I've thought long and hard about it Jasper, and I honestly don't care any more.

He hurt my feelings, but I've had worse accusations thrown at me. Just forget about it. I have. Don't ever mention your brother to me ever again."

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders before turning back to my locker, pulling out a few random folders without even looking at my timetable beside me. I hadn't looked at his expression as I turned away, but I heard him sigh in frustration and begin to turn away. I continued fumbling around with my books, my hands searching blindly for stuff in my shoulder bag. _Had he gone yet_?

"Bella, Edward's difficult to understand." _Great. Now it was my fault for not understanding Mr. Dipshit_. I bit my lip hard and continued staring into my locker.

"Look…Bella…It's difficult to explain, but Edward's…different." _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"He doesn't really… he's had a difficult life Bella," Jasper's voice was pleading, and I heard him move closer to me again. "Edward…he finds it hard to control his emotions—"

I snorted at that one, slamming my locker door in frustration. _What so he was mad now?_

"Why are you sticking up for him Jasper?!" I wheeled round to glare at him, my anger taking its toll. He looked just as apologetic and serious as before. If he knew the real truth, he wouldn't be on the Bella's-in-the-wrong team. When he didn't answer, I shoved past him, my entire body shaking with anger. _Okay, so Edward was his brother, but wasn't he the one who yelled at ME—for almost getting raped by a vampire?!_

"Edward told me what really happened," Jasper suddenly shouted urgently as I shoved past him.

I froze on the spot. My heart began to beat so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest. Edward told Jasper the truth. Everything. _That stupid, ungrateful son-of-a-bitch_. I turned round to face Jasper once more, my eyes blazing with fury. Now he'd really pressed the wrong button. Jasper seemed unaffected by my reaction, his expression now solemn, and somewhat angry himself. It was then that I noticed the resemblance of the two brothers as he looked sternly over at me; the passionate green eyes, the perfectly sculptured body, the serious expression…everything was little bit of Edward. It was as if I was standing right next to Edward himself. I frowned at the thought, and my anger resided again.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed coldly, my hand tightening its grasp around the strap of my bag. I'm pretty sure everyone within a four metre radius turned to look at me. Jasper smiled wryly and shook his head. _So he wasn't going to try to explain was he?_

"Not now Bella," he pressed on firmly, sounding more like the Jasper I knew. "Not here, but I promise I'll explain everything, or if not he will himself."

"I am _not_ seeing him again!" I snapped, my blood boiling under my skin.

Jasper closed his eyes patiently, pinching the bridge of his nose. I breathed angrily, glaring over as he waited for me to calm down.

"Bella, only he can explain the full details—"

"_I already know the full details_!" I barked indignantly. "I was there remember? _He practically bit my head off for walking out of my own house_!"

"Well, you were a bit of an idiot going out there by yourself," Jasper spoke matter-of-factly. My eye twitched in shock and immediate fury.

"_Excuse me_?"

Jasper shrugged and smiled teasingly. "Edward did have a point," he stared right at me as he spoke, unafraid. "You shouldn't really have gone out there by yourself—"

"_How the fuck was I to know there was a freakin' blood thirsty_—"

"_Bella_!" Jasper growled through clenched teeth. I flinched slightly at the way his eyes flashed in warning.

"Not here," he said firmly. Then his shoulders relaxed and he sighed, his expression warming before my very eyes. "I'll see you at lunch okay? We'll talk then." And before I could say anything else, he turned and strode away, waving over his shoulder towards me. I stared after him in shock, clicking my tongue in frustration. _Boy, the Cullen brothers really knew how to piss off a woman didn't they_?

I mumbled under my breath indignantly as I stomped down the stairs towards the gym lockers. _How could Jasper even blame me for what had happened? He didn't even know the full context of the situation! Only Edward's version. _

I yanked off my shirt and pulled on my gym top. First Edward, now his elder brother—who the hell next?!

"Bella?"

"_What_?" I snapped as I spun round to stare at the person who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was Victoria. She had been the most understanding of the situation; she let me cry in her arms and listened to my pains. Of course, I hadn't told her truth, but she listened to me the whole time, mumbling to me that everything was okay.

She flinched slightly at the tone of my voice. I immediately felt guilty for shouting at her. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Tory," I started, stumbling over my words. I was so frustrated, but there was seriously no need to take it out on her. Victoria smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, her smile warm and comforting. She was ever so slightly shorter than me, but her curly her put up in a ponytail made up for the difference. She was already in her gym stuff, and was carrying her large load of folders in her arms. She dumped them on a bench and came over to me with her arm open. I stepped into her embrace with a sigh, my eyes closing automatically. She smelt of something sweet, like chocolate, her hair smelling of blueberries and what was that—cherries?

"You okay?" she asked me, as she steeped backwards so she could see my face. I nodded miserably.

"I can't even speak to Jasper anymore," I sighed, feeling the tears emerging. "Edward's just getting in my head. I can't stand it! And I'm taking it out on everyone else."

"Bella, calm down, you're shaking," Victoria hushed me, rubbing my back rhythmically. "Edward's known for his bad temper, don't worry about it."

I snorted and moved to sit down on the bench. Victoria followed, keeping her hand on my back. _Edward was known for his bad temper was he? So why the hell was it affecting me so much_?

"I'm going to try and have a word with Jasper at lunch time…" I started explaining. Victoria seemed to understand what I was suggesting.

"I'll ask Jacob to come with me to the library," she told me. "It's about time I got some homework done."

I smiled gratefully at her, wanting so much to tell her the real truth about what had happened. But I know I never could. Jasper would never forgive me for one, and I'm pretty sure I'd be putting Edward, and his _entire family_ by the sounds of it, in grave danger.

"Bella? Vicky? How's it going?" Victoria and I both turned just as Jessica came into the room, carrying her gym bag over her shoulder. Conversation over. Victoria and I exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes. There was no way we were going to be able to chat with Jessica in the room. The entire school would know about it by the end of the day.

I spent the entire gym session staring at the clock. I had never wanted gym to end so quickly in my life. But this was a chance to have explanations. _Were Edward's entire family vampire hunters?_ _Why had Edward been out there in the first? Hell, how did he know I was there? What was the secret behind the Cullen family? _

* * *

I sat at the lunch table, waiting impatiently for him. For once in my life, I was unable to stay still. I started to play with my fingers, biting my lip nervously. _What was Jasper going to tell me? How had Edward become a vampire hunter? What was he doing at the party anyway? _I was pretty sure I had only invited Jasper, so unless Tanya and Kate had sneaked in a few invites without me knowing, then he must have been an uninvited guest anyway. _Hell, had his _**_entire_**_ family been there? _

"Bella." My head snapped up just as Jasper sat down opposite me. His face looked grave, like he was sorry that he had to explain this in the first place, his eyes a solemn green for once. I gulped and straightened out, folding my arms tightly. I waited patiently for him to speak, staring right at him with a strange confidence. I felt really cool actually; I was about to find out something top secret, and by the sounds of it, magical. I had had no idea that vampires even existed until that night with Karl. _What more was out there that I didn't know of_?

"Bella, you have to understand that I shouldn't technically be telling you this," Jasper began, his voice strained as he looked over at me. "But you already know too much and I can't leave you confused."

I didn't know what to say. I could tell what he was about to tell me was dangerous and unknown to a lot of people, except for the Cullen family. I was far too excited to reply back sensibly, so I just kept my mouth shut.

Jasper sighed at my silent reply, brushing a long hand through his mousy blond hair. He was wearing a black blouse, which was unbuttoned and a white vest shirt underneath. He looked incredible, whoever was his girlfriend, whom I understood was Alice, was a very lucky girl.

"Bella, are you listening? Concentrate." _How can I concentrate when you look like that?_

I sighed and looked back into his eyes, which were now ice cold and serious. I nodded once, inviting him to continue. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but then bent down and reached for something on the floor beside him. Before I could ask what he was doing, he was up again, placing something on the table in front of me. I frowned and looked down at the object before me. It was a book. I took it in my hands and read the title. My eyes lit up. It read _The Mythical Creatures of the world_. I knew straight away without having to look, whom the author was.

"Your mother wrote this," I said to Jasper, looking up from the book at him. Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Read it, it will tell you everything," Jasper explained, his voice quieter than before. I copied his volume, to ensure no one could overhear us.

"Is everything in this real?" I asked him, my heart pounding with excitement. Again, Jasper nodded once, looking right at me, assessing my expressions. I looked down again to avoid getting analysed. The cover was pure black, except for a beautiful woman standing in the centre, wearing a long silky dress of deep blood red, her face hidden slightly underneath the dark hood of her cape, a background of silhouetted trees behind her. The title of the book was written underneath her feet in cursive silver calligraphy, with the name 'Esmeralda Cullen' inscribed directly underneath it.

"Don't let beauty deceive you," Jasper cautioned me sternly. I looked up at him, confused by his sudden comment. Jasper nodded down at the woman on the front cover. She was extremely beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but her skin was pale, and her eyes cold as she stared at me. She looked almost real. Those cold eyes reminded me of Karl, his eyes alluring and dangerously hypnotising.

"She's a vampire," I whispered softly. Jasper nodded gravely as I looked up.

"They're very good disguisers Bella," he said coldly. "Don't them hypnotise you."

I nodded once, gulping loudly. I attempted to open the book, but Jasper stopped me, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Not here Bella," he said firmly. "Ask me what you want to know about us."

My breathing picked up rapidly as I stared over at Jasper. I could ask him anything about his family I wanted to know. But there was so _much_!

"Your family are vampire hunters." It wasn't a question, but I just needed to double check. Jasper nodded once, his expression blank. Wow. I would never have guessed Jasper was a vampire hunter as well. He looked too friendly, not the type to kill.

"You _kill_ vampires?" I squeaked softly. Jasper smiled coldly.

"I think you may find that most vampires are like the one that nearly raped you at the party," he sneered softly. I shivered slightly at his tone of voice.

"How long have you been here?" _In other words how long have your family been vampire hunters?_

"Our family have lived here for generations Bella," Jasper explained to me. "We were born to be vampire hunters. It's in our blood."

I remained silent for a while, looking down at the beautiful vampire woman on the book cover. I could never picture Jasper killing something like that. It just didn't seem right.

"Bella, why don't you come to my house this weekend?" he suggested. My heart missed a beat. _Me_ go to the house of the Cullen family? The house of the _vampire hunters?_

"I'll be able to explain everything there," he continued, smiling at my panicky expression. He began to get out from his seat. I made to follow immediately.

"Jazz…" I began, my voice shaky. "I don't think I can handle seeing Edward after what happened between us."

Jasper and reached for my hand on the table. "For some reason he's really protective of you. Just let him have another go, okay?"

I stared at him pleadingly. He was right of course, but I couldn't possibly face him again. I was a bit of an ass to him as well. For some absurd reason, I _wanted_ to see him again. I wanted to see his beautiful green eyes again, and his flawless pale skin, along with his smooth bronze hair. Without thinking, I nodded once at Jasper, hardly daring to believe what I had just gotten myself into. Jasper smiled softly, ruffled my hair, and then started to walk over to the kitchen area.

"Come and eat something Bella," he called over at me. I blinked rapidly, then realised I hadn't actually eaten yet. I had been too excited to hear what Jasper wanted to say. Holding the book to my chest, I hurried after Jasper to the counter, my stomach growling. I smiled to myself, almost ashamed at my excitement to meet Edward again.

Although, of course, I was definitely going to give him an earful.

**EPOV **

I stared through the edge of my balcony, waiting for Alice to appear from her hunt. She had told to me watch for her signal, and then I was to shoot from my balcony at the target of the evening.

"If the plan goes well, he should appear from the right bend of the river," she had informed me before she left. "Aim precisely thirty degrees north east and you should get him. At around seventeen hours."

As I lay on the cold floor of the balcony, I couldn't help but think about her. Bella. How she must despise now. I had shouted at her so harshly…for stepping outside of her own home. Yes, she was an idiot for being out there in the first place, but I still had no right to shout at her like that. I had really hurt her by the sounds of it; every day without fail, I'd ask Jasper for an update of Bella's feelings and moods. For the past few days, it hadn't been good at all. Jasper had even told me Jacob had said that Bella was crying herself to sleep nowadays. I hadn't meant to hurt her that much. Not to mention the fact she was probably really confused as to why there was a real vampire in the forest in the first place. I had left her uninformed and hurt. Not a good start Edward. I sighed as I looked through the stone pillars of my balcony fence. I checked my watch automatically. Half a minute till five o'clock. I lay poised and ready, staring straight at the bend of the river where Alice said he would appear. This creature was not on my main list of top vampires to kill. Right now, the main one was the animal that dared to attack Bella._ How had he known my name anyway? Was he one of the breeders?_

I growled slightly and placed my finger on the trigger, wanting more than anything for the creature to dare to confront me again. _He put me on his shit list did he? I'll give him shit_.

Suddenly, something burst from the trees on the exact spot Alice had predicted. It was wreathing in pain, its skin sizzling with the slashes Alice had probably given him with her silver sword. I smiled coldly as I pressed the trigger within the next second, my aim precise and fast. I could almost see the bullet fly towards it, and watched its skin break as the bullet struck the body, right into the heart. The creature screamed in agony, crumbled to the ground and within seconds, it was all over. Alice strolled out of the trees, twirling her sword absentmindedly in her hands. She looked straight up at me, knowing I could see her even if she couldn't see me, giving me a thumbs up and smiling smugly. I stood up, rolling my eyes. She was always the most precise in her predictions, and let us know about it whenever she could. I heard her laugh as I headed back inside, locking the balcony door behind me. I placed back the sniper gun into its slot in the wardrobe. The Black Rose was in its slot and the very front of my collection, earning its place now more than ever. I sighed softly as I turned away from it pressing an unidentified button on my TV remote. Immediately, the balcony doors' alarm was turned on and I heard the double lock close. At that same moment, I heard someone open the front door.

"Edward!" Jasper called up to me. I sighed and threw the remote on the bed, running out to hear my update. I had told them all what had really happened that night, what with Bella being attacked by a vampire and me revealing my vampire hunter identity. Mom hadn't been too happy about it, but would she rather have me leaving her to die?

Jasper was waiting in the living room, sitting in the sofa by the fire, along with Rosalie and Emmett. Mom was standing by the coffee table discussing over some papers with Dad. Probably another trip abroad. Jasper looked up at me, and I immediately noticed the guilt in his eyes. Red flag. I stopped in my tracks, my fists clenched. _What had happened to her?_

"I told her Ed," Jasper said without hesitation, his expression firm. My heart missed several beats.

"You _what_?!" Emmett broke the intense silence, causing Mom and Dad to look up from their papers. Jasper swallowed, and licked his lips uncomfortably.

"Everything?" I asked him quietly, knowing what was coming next before it even happened. With a deep sigh, Jasper nodded his head, and I suddenly felt dizzy. Someone behind me grabbed my shoulders and guided me to the empty armchair, dumping me in it. I looked up to see Alice grasping my shoulders with her small hands, looking down at me sternly.

"Calm down Edward," Alice spoke slowly, knowing my temper changes too well. "Not now, calm down. Let him explain."

She waited till I nodded, then released me to go and sit next to Jasper. Jasper's arm automatically went around her shoulders as she sat down beside him. She kissed his cheek lightly, a sign of encouragement.

Jasper sighed deeply and looked over at me again. "She knew too much already Edward. You left her so confused; I just had to tell her the truth. How would you feel if a creature from your fantasy books turned out to be real all of a sudden?" He had a point. It must have been a great shock for her.

"But how could you tell her everything Jasper?" Mom chided him, her frown scolding. "The load of information must have confused the girl even more!"

"No, Mom, I gave her your novel," Jasper explained looking behind at her. "I told her that everything in it existed. She took it all very well. I don't think you all fully understand how capable this girl is…" he turned back to us again. "You saw the way she performed at the party. That girl is talented."

I gritted my teeth in restrained anger. Alice looked over at me, her eyes flashing in warning. I swallowed and closed my eyes. There are some secrets, we as a family had promised to keep. _Had Jasper seriously told her everything? _

"When you say you told her everything…" I began, my fists clenched tightly.

"I merely told her we were all vampire hunters Edward, that was all I said," Jasper assured me hastily realising my sudden anger. My shoulders relaxed and I sighed with relief. _So she didn't know _**_everything_**. Thank the lord.

"But you'll have to tell her yourself one day Edward," Alice interrupted my flow of thoughts, her voice urgent. "You can't keep it as a secret from her forever."

I growled softly, knowing all too well she was right. I would tell her when it was right though, and now I just had one goal ahead; to become her friend, and not her foe.

_Hell, when was I going to meet her_?

"She agreed to come this weekend to let you 'explain yourself'," Jasper suddenly said, smiling as she mimicked her angry tone of voice. I couldn't help but smile as well. Jasper's attempt at mimicking the beautiful voice of Bella was extremely hilarious to behold.

Wait, _this weekend?_

"This weekend?" Mom echoed my thoughts. "But we won't be here!" I knew how much Mom wanted to meet Bella, and she looked almost like a child when she whined at missing the chance to meet her in the flesh.

I smiled nervously, and nodded. _Gah, how could meeting a girl you liked be so nerve wrecking_?

"Alice and I will be here," Jasper told her, smiling at our mother's childish whine. "So he won't be alone."

Mom pouted and Dad hugged her into his chest, chuckling. "We'll be kicking vampire asses instead Esme, so don't worry." We all laughed at that, and Mom slapped Dad playfully.

"Aww, I wanted to talk to this Bella," Rosalie whined softly leaning against Emmett's shoulder. Emmett stroked her cheek absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I heard she's really competitive and sporty," Emmett commented with a cheeky smile. "I wanted to ask her for a race."

I reached behind me, and threw a cushion at Emmett with the hardest force I could exert. He yelped as it hit him squarely in the face and Rosalie screamed as she was practically was on top of him, so got hit too. Everyone laughed as Emmett attempted to throw it back, but with my fast reflexes, I caught it ages before it could hit my face.

Ah hell, now Bella had given me a second chance to prove myself. That sort of meant that she liked me as well, didn't it? Well, I had better not blow it, or I'd be throwing away the greatest opportunity of my life.

**A/N: _And zere you 'ave it!_ The eighth chapter of the Bloodtrance fanfic. Hope you liked it. So who do you hate now? Review and tell me what you think! Oh and sorry for people who don't like Zac Efron, I just had to add him in somewhere. I'll try and not bring him up again. I'm obsessed with him at the moment. Don't worry, girls dreams don't last very long, at least mine don't anyway. **

**Next chapter will be going up ASAP. Thanks for reading! If you have any opinions, good or bad, I'd love to hear your views. Thanks a lot.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful week!**

**Cherry xxxx**

**:P I love mince pies. They're addictive. And its SNOWING!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Disclaimer: I is so not Stephanie Meyer. And I is not the owner of the Twilight Series. A girl can dream…**

**A/N: Hallo there! Wow it's like a month and a bit into 2010! Time needs to slow down a bit. It's getting on my nerves. Thank you for your reviews guys, they're very encouraging and a booster to carry on writing! It's good to know you're enjoying my fanfic! I enjoy writing it, and as long you're enjoying it, I'm pleased. **

**This is the ninth chapter of my fanfic 'Bloodtrance'. It'll make you laugh I think, and there will also be times when you think: Ah Bella what the hell! Are you seriously that thick?! :P **

**Won't ruin it for you. Enjoy. **

**BPOV**

Ah hell. Hell, _hell_, HELL!

_Why the hell I am here? Shit!_

I could hear the snow being crushed and crunched under my feet, my legs numb with the cold. I couldn't believe, even now, that I had agreed to this. That I had agreed to visit the house of the Cullens- to meet _Edward_. Jasper had told me he would be there as well…

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with him in the house," he had assured me yesterday at the lunch table. "There's no way I could anyway. He has a bad temper, as I'm sure you already know." He smiled to himself, as if enjoying a personal joke. I had scowled deeply, my stomach full of butterflies. Jasper had rolled his eyes.

"Kidding Bella," he laughed, nudging me playfully. "I spoke to him last night. He wants to start afresh."

"I only said I'm coming round for him to explain himself," I had retorted back, my scowl deepening further. "Not to start afresh." _We weren't even together anyway—hell we'd only just **met!**_

Jasper had chuckled and shook his head, astounded at my 'childishness' as he put it.

I frowned deeply at the memory of his teasing expression, the snow getting shallower as I trudged up a steep path. _Childishness my ass_. He should have seen his brother _that_ night. Then he would have experienced childishness. The _bastard. _I sighed deeply, shaking my head in shame of myself. This is the guy I'm about to try and make amends with, and yet I'm already foul mouthing him behind his back.

Jasper had told me there would be a steep slope, followed a long, winding road which I was to follow, leading to his house. Sure enough, as I struggled up the slippery slope of snow and ice, I saw the twisting road straight ahead of me. It reminded me of a meander, flowing in between the interlocking spurs of the trees. Maybe there had been a river here before. I slipped and slid across the icy surface of the road, almost feeling as though I was ice-skating, although wearing my actual skates would have been a lot more beneficial, not to mention more sensible, than my stiletto boots. _Damn that Tanya for choosing this footwear. _

Tanya and Kate had decided on Friday evening to go on a shopping spree—especially for me. I swear my eyes nearly dropped out of my head when they both came home three hours later, their arms loaded with bags of clothes. Jacob and I had to help them drag the stuff in. Like my wardrobe wasn't full enough already. Don't get me wrong, the clothes were good -they have good tastes- but there were _so many_. I couldn't even _begin_ to think how much it had all cost. And then Tanya found out about my plans to visit the Cullens on Sunday. I have never heard someone squeal so loudly in my life. She _insisted_ that she chose my clothes for the day, as well as jewellery, makeup and shoes. She obviously hadn't taken into account there would be ice everywhere. Her words were still clear in my mind now.

"It's really important how you dress tomorrow," she had told me yesterday evening when she was choosing my clothes. "You have to try and impress Edward Cullen as much as you can, _without _looking like you're _trying_ to impress him. It's a delicate balance, my dear."

My foot slid on the ice as I lost myself in the memory of her mentioning his name. _Dammit, why is his name so intoxicating to my ears?_ I huffed angrily, just as I noticed a large set of gates in the distance ahead of me. They looked über posh, with their elegantly woven patterns of black-painted metal, finishing with sharp, arrow shaped tips, a band of golden bar weaving in and out of the bars, just beneath the arrowheads. The gates themselves were firmly shut, and on either side there were thick marble pillars, a tall brick wall before that. Clearly nothing or no one could get in uninvited.

Once I had finally made it to the gates, I noticed what looked like a code box and underneath that, a small button, which I assumed was a signal bell. Well Jasper hadn't told me any code, so I guessed I had to press the button underneath. I pressed the button lightly with one gloved finger, and almost at once, a CCTV camera, which I hadn't noticed before, turned to face me. I gulped and looked up at it, wondering who was watching me from inside the house. _Was it Edward?_

"_Hello?"_ a voice sounded through the speakers, making me jump. It was a woman, with a stern, but quite pleasant tone to it. I gulped nervously and spoke through what I assumed was the microphone.

"Um…hello, this is Bella. Bella Swan—"

"_Bella!"_ the voice squealed, all sternness gone. I jumped back in shock. _Who the hell was this?_

"_Bella you're here!!"_ How observant of you. _"Hang on a minute…Jazz? JAZZ! Bella's here!"_ It was then that I realised whom the person must have been. Sure enough, I heard Jasper's voice through the speaker, sounding as though he was running down a set of stairs, confirm my suspicions.

"_Calm it Alice, you're probably freaking her out," _I heard him say. Alice. _So she was here too? Oh goody._ I heard Jasper come closer to the microphone. 

"_Come on in Bella," _he said simply, and just as I was about to retort back about the firmly shut gates, I heard a machine at work beside me, and the gates swung open with a groan. I stood there, gaping for a moment or so, before my legs actually began to move forwards and through the gates. I stared around as I walked up the vast, open driveway of the Cullen house.

It was a large area of a pure, pebbled ground, surrounded by a small area of grass and flowerbeds. It reminded me a little of our front garden, except that the winding path that we had was actually part of the front garden itself, oh and we had a 'car park' for visitors as well as a private driveway for ourselves. I spotted three classy cars parked in individual spots of the driveway, looking glossy and brand new in their own special way. My heart gave a jolt as I recognised two out of the three cars; the sleek yellow Porsche with its black windows, and the glossy black Porsche, which was parked closest to the front gates. My eyes zoomed on the letters 'E.C' embossed on the driver's door. _How could I have not realised whom would have owned this car? The answer had been staring at me in the face._ The other car was a huge, hulking jeep, with a deep red surface, its wheels practically reaching up to my neck in height. It looked extremely intimidating. As this thought registered in my mind, I banished it and immediately vowed that I would take a ride in it some day. I was not one to scare easily.

The house itself was amazing; it reminded me a little of my own home, in terms of its perfect symmetry, except on the left there looked like there was an extended garage, where I was pretty sure there would be more vehicles as gorgeous as the ones outside. The house was pure white from the front, except for the roof, which was a dark brown with shallow sides, curving upwards at the corners. There were two floors by the looks of it, although it looked like there was a room in the attic area by the windows on the surface of the roof. Two balconies were situated on the top floor, symmetrically aligned so precisely, that I could have used a mirror and it would have looked exactly the same on the other side. The front door was large of course, with a small set of semi circular marble steps leading up to it. It was arch-shaped, split in the middle to form two doors and looked like they were made of mahogany wood, its dark brown appearance standing out of from the pureness of the rest of the house. There was a small marble arch-shaped outline around the edges of the doors, the simplicity of it all making it even more beautiful. On the right door, there was a large golden post box and a knocker above it, in the shape of a horseshoe. On the left door, there was large golden template, similar to the one at home, although it had the name 'Cullen' carved into it in elegant cursive. _Now that I think about it, Cullen is a very posh surname. _

I spotted a large fountain, it was hard to miss really, between the two Porsches, the gentle rippling of water soothing to my ears. The whole scenery looked extremely peaceful and calm in every way, yet such people as vampire hunters lived within it. _Who would have thought?_

I heard a groan behind me, and realised the gates must have been closing. I looked up at the house nervously at the vacant balconies. _Was he watching?_

Just as I reached the steps, the front doors opened wide, and Alice stepped out to greet me. She was shorter than me, but only by a few centimetres, wearing a similar outfit to me; a tightly-fitting black turtle-necked jumper, and a pair of plain blue, tight jeans, which were tucked into a pair of gorgeous black stiletto boots. Her jet black hair was short and spiky, styles lightly with some sort of gel, a small, smooth fringe resting on one side of her face. Her skin was pale, but flawless, her cheeks dented with two cute dimples as she beamed up at me, hazelnut eyes flashing with excitement.

Alice squealed again, and practically jumped on top of me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck. I stumbled a little under her weight. She pulled away from me slightly, placing her hands on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her cute dimples. Her smile widened further as she took in my attire.

"I see we have very similar tastes Bella," she said excitedly, smiling with approval. _Huh, I guess I would have to thank Tanya later. _

"I guess so," I said softly, not wanting to say too much just in case I made a fool of myself. Alice squealed again and-too my surprise- flitted forwards to kiss my cheek. That had never happened to me before. In a way, it felt good; to know she was so comfortable to already start treating me as a friend, almost a sister, I had never felt this way before in a stranger's presence at so short a time.

Alice leaned away again, her features flawless, and then I spotted Jasper just inside the house, leaning against the corner of the wall by the door. He smirked in amusement as he read my nervous expression.

"This is Alice in case you haven't realised yet, Bella," he told me, his tone teasing. I restrained scowling at him, and allowed Alice to tow me inside. She had a very strong grip, so I probably wouldn't have been able to escape her grasp even if I wanted to. Jasper stepped forwards and took me in his arms for a tight embrace. I already felt as though as I was part of their family the way they were hugging me. I did not hesitate to hug him back, my arms wrapping around his waist. I felt his warm cheek rest on my head. It's a shame his brother hadn't been so nice to me.

I heard Alice close the doors behind her, and Jasper's cheek moved from my head to look up at her. I couldn't help but open my eyes to check whether Edward was around. For some reason, I was suddenly extremely nervous about meeting him for real. I gulped softly, the noise muffled as I buried me head into Jasper's chest. I heard Alice laugh beside me and she ruffled my hair playfully. I scowled slightly into Jasper's chest._ I hate it when people do that._

"She a very huggable person isn't she?" she said to Jasper, her hand rubbing my back rhythmically. I guess she wasn't used to having a girl younger than her around the house. Jasper laughed, and squeezed me once before releasing me. I pouted slightly at their teasing. _Was I always to be the youngest around?_

"Welcome to the Cullen Manor, Bella," Jasper chuckled, and my shoulders slumped in defeat. At the Cullen Manor, I was going to be spoilt rotten, and pampered like I was back in primary school. I could tell already, that this place was going to be like my childhood all over again. As though she could read my mind, Alice giggled and kissed my head.

"Just wait till you meet our parents," she laughed, looking me up and down as though I were a new baby in the family. "They're going to _love_ you! Especially Mom! Don't you think Jasper?"

Jasper laughed in reply. "She'll spoil you like mad! She wanted to see you today, but she had something else planned—" He hesitated slightly, and I realised where they must have been.

"Kicking vampire butts then huh?" I asked him, quite proud as to how blasé I sounded. Alice and Jasper laughed harmoniously.

"I guess so!" Jasper shrugged his shoulders in surrender.

"That's exactly what Dad said yesterday to try and cheer her up!" Alice exclaimed, shaking her at the memory. "She really wanted to see you, you know."

"She'll meet me another time," I assured them, hoping I was getting the right message across. This certainly wasn't going to be my first and last visit to the Cullen Manor.

Alice seemed to understand. "But of course Bella, you'll always be welcome here!" She smiled softly as she took my hand again and pulled me with her across the large, open entrance hall. Their home looked much larger on the inside than it did from the outside, the entrance hall being very spacious and bright, a large staircase leading up to the second floor situated on the west side of the hall, winding upwards slightly. The wooden floorboards of the main hall were a light creamy brown colour, and everything, from the wide walls and high ceilings, to the carpet on the stairs, were white, with shadows adding depth and, oddly, a homey feeling to the area. It was lovely bright, light, spacious room, although it must look pretty scary at night. Underneath the gigantic staircase, I could see various doors leading to different rooms; there was a beautiful grand piano just visible in the room to the far right, the doors consisting mostly of glass so I could see right through. I guessed that it was some sort of music room; the piano sleek black surface showed it clearly wasn't just for display, and I could see an acoustic guitar leaning against it. _They were into music as well_? _I wonder which one of them played the piano?_

Alice led me through another pair of French doors, and my eyes popped out slightly at the change of atmosphere. It was clearly the living room. There was a large sofa positioned so that it was at a slanted angle with only part of it facing me, the rest angled towards the large marble fireplace, where a warm, comforting gas fire was burning. Directly behind the sofa was a small coffee table, with two maroon coloured bean sacs that were positioned around it. Two large armchairs were opposite the leather sofa, matching the sofa with their cream coloured leather, another coffee table placed in the centre of the three pieces of furniture. They were also angled so they were facing the fireplace as well as myself. The thick carpet was deep red, contrasting to the creamy coloured walls, and as I turned to my right I realised where all the light had come from; the entire wall at the end of the room was made of glass, giving an outstanding view of a large garden full of vast vegetation and flowers, a small river curving through the various orchards of trees. It must have been the very same stream that I passed through our own garden at the very end, near the cherry orchard. _Who would have guessed it lead here? _It was all so precisely thought out, and looked so beautiful, that I was left gaping at all, my eyes wide with awe. I had totally forgotten Alice was with me. Her high-pitched laugh brought me back to my senses. I struggled to compose my face as she pulled me to the sofa. I sank into the leather with a hidden satisfaction. Sure, we have leather sofas at home, but never had seen anything so perfectly designed, down to the last detail, to suit the entire room.

"You like it?" Alice asked me, her tone teasing. I couldn't help but smile and nod with pure eagerness.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, staring around at the room once more. The high ceiling caused the room to look even larger, patterned with a large, beautiful painting of what looked like Renaissance art. I recognised a replication of the creation of Adam in the very centre of the ceiling. It was amazing to look at.

"Dad's into Michelangelo," Alice explained to me, looking up as well. "He insisted on having a replicate of one of his paintings put here."

"Did he hire someone to do this, or did he do it himself?" I asked softly, without looking away from the fantastic artwork.

"We all took part," Alice admitted to me, at which my head snapped down to her in amazement. "But Edward's the main artist in the family. Hell, he's good at everything!" She added with a snort, shaking her head at her adopted brother's talent. I frowned slightly at that one. _Good at everything huh? _

"Well he does seem very talented," I commented wryly, looking up again at his amazing painting. Alice did laugh at that one, obviously catching the sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Well, he's obviously not good at _everything_!" she said excitedly, shuffling closer towards me on the sofa. I looked over at her in confusion, finally distracted. _Why was she getting so excited?_

"Well I've heard Edward's point of view on what happened-" _oh right_. "-But I want to hear your version too. Tell me _everything _that happened that night!"

I should have guessed she would want to know. By the way Jasper had described her before, she was a very friendly, yet gossipy woman, who liked to know about everyone's secrets and arguments. I took a deep breath, and threw the entire thing at her, starting from when I first saw him, to when I saw leave the party during my performance. She didn't interrupt me once, only occasionally gasping, nodding comprehensively, even once or twice shaking her head in shame at her brother's lack of—how should I put it—_decency_?

Jasper soon joined us in the living room just as I started explaining Karl's attack, carrying several cans of soda and brown pop, balancing a large bowl of chips on his arm. He placed the cans on the coffee table, and then sat on the sofa beside me, taking a can for himself. He winced slightly as I described when I kicked Karl in the crotch.

"And that didn't stop him?" he asked me, sounding astounded. "Hell, if I'd been kicked in _my_ nuts, you sure wouldn't see me asking for more." Alice rolled her eyes as I laughed softly. It was so easy to be myself in front of them. I watched as both their eyes widened as I described Karl's transformation, Alice's eyes suddenly narrowing in disgust as I told them how he was looking at my neck hungrily.

"_Disgusting_," Jasper mumbled in pure revulsion beside me, sipping from his can. Alice just shook her head in pure amazement. Then I told them about Edward's amazing ninja-style skills and firing of his gun. Alice smiled wryly as I mentioned his wrist blades slicing Karl's face.

"He loves those things," she told me matter-of-factly. I took the opportunity to ask my own question.

"He looked as though he was in pain when he touched them though," I added, looking at both at them for an explanation. "Why was the metal irritating his hands?"

Alice replied very quickly. "The metal contains some strong acid which we added to have special effects on wounding the creatures," she said. "It will burn the skin a bit, but we take special ointments which will prevent serious damage." I looked at her curiously, wondering why she had replied so quickly, but she looked entirely earnest as she looked back at me, so I decided to leave it untouched.

I told them of Karl's final words; Edward and I were officially on his shit list, in other words, I'm his prey from now on. Jasper frowned deeply as I described Karl's powerful hold on me through his eyes. They had been so alluring, so persuasive, that I would have gladly given myself to him, had my brain not told me otherwise.

"I told you they were manipulative," he said gravely, shaking his head in what I could see what restrained fury. "So many humans have fallen for the looks, their trance, and they end up getting killed. It's _disgusting_."

No wonder he was a vampire hunter; I could see now how much he hated them, with a passion. He could kill them without any mercy, I could see that now.

Both their expressions lightened as I told them of Edward's outburst on me, and my angry reaction. They both shook their heads at the same time in shame as I mimicked his final comment of "get stuffed," at me, which got on my final wick. Alice laughed and clapped her hands with approval at my final outburst.

"Yeah, you _go_ girl!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out to me. "It's about time someone put him in line." I gave her a high five, smirking widely. Jasper sighed deeply beside me.

"When is that guy gonna learn—" he mumbled. "That shouting at girls you like, especially girls _like you_; well it just isn't gonna work?!"

Alice and I laughed simultaneously at Jasper disappointment for his brother. Edward had a lot of explaining to do. Speaking of which… _where the hell was he?_

"Where is Edward actually?" I asked them both curiously. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he rose from the sofa.

"Probably hiding somewhere, not wanting to have his head chopped off by you?" he suggested, smiling down at me.

"I was thinking of something worse actually," I said, indicating lower down. Jasper winced and covered his crotch instinctively. Alice giggled, leaning back into the sofa.

"Go fetch him Jazz," she instructed him, smiling widely. "I've gotta see how he wriggles out of this one."

"Yes ma'am," he winked at me, before leaving the room. I heard him running up the stairs, chuckling softly. Alice reached over and took a can of soda from the coffee table. The faint fizzing of the can being opened made me salivate a bit.

"Help yourself to a drink Bella," she told me as she took a sip of her drink. I took a can of brown pop obediently, opening it and taking a large swig and closing my eyes in contentment. It was nice and ice cold, just the way I liked it. I really loved the way they knew everything I liked straight away. Maybe Edward was just the unlucky one.

"How come Edward's not as nice as you guys?" I asked Alice innocently. She laughed loudly.

"Aww, you just got on the wrong start with him," she said jokily. "Although he really needs to control himself." She added and her small frown puckered. She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She beamed at me in response. _Was that the first time I had laughed or something?_

Then Alice sighed and she bent forwards, leaning towards me. "Listen Bella…I dunno if Jazz has told you…but Edward is really…this is the first time for him in a long time. He's never liked a girl so quickly before. You could say it was love at first sight!" She laughed to herself, and I felt my cheeks flush red. _Wasn't that a bit hasty, assuming it was love at first sight?_

"Edward's extremely difficult to understand at first," Alice carried on, not noticing my blush. "But I _know_ if you give him another chance, you'll get along very well."

I snorted sarcastically and she giggled in response, shaking her head. I could tell by the way she backed him up, how much she cared for Edward. At times, I even noticed a slight frown when she spoke of him, as though she was feeling sorry for him. There was clearly a secret about his past that I didn't know of.

There was a sound of someone coming down the stairs again, and both Alice and I turned around at the same time, my heart thumping rapidly. _This was it. I was going to see him again…pretend as though I'd never met him, that he didn't royally piss me off or make my stupid heart flutter…this was it. _

However all I saw was Jasper walking down the stairs, his expression anxious. I craned my neck slightly to see behind him. There was no one there. I frowned skeptically. Jasper smiled at me apologetically, and then turned to Alice, his face turning serious. He didn't say anything, but I could tell through his expressions that he was telling her something. _Something he didn't want me to know_.

I turned to Alice for an answer, but she looked just as serious, staring at Jasper with her brilliant hazel eyes flashing with concern. I grew more and more impatient to know what they were thinking. _They weren't even saying anything!_

In what seemed like a couple of seconds though, Alice exhaled loudly, shaking her head in obvious frustration. She turned to glance at me, her expression resembling her boyfriend's apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Bella," she sighed at me, her tone slightly indignant. "Could you wait here for a while? There's something I need to do."

I didn't bother to question her. It was her business, not my mine, although I wanted to know whether it concerned Edward. "Yeah sure I can wait, where's the bathroom in case I need it while you're gone?"

"Go underneath the stair case and turn left. It's the door on the far right of the corridor," she told me with a gentle smile, rising from the sofa as she spoke. She strode towards past Jasper without any hesitation, jumping a few steps as she ran. Jasper smiled at me apologetically again. _What was with the sympathetic looks?_

"Sorry Bella," he said softly, before turning and sprinting off after Alice.

I sat in silence, hearing the feet as they ran along the corridor, hoping to hear what they were doing. The sound soon faded as they moved further away, and I was left alone in the silence of the Cullen's living room. I could hear a grandfather clock ticking away in another room, echoing through the main hall. The faint ripple of the river could be heard too, calming the uncomfortable atmosphere I was in. I tried thinking of all possible reasons why both Alice and Jasper had to go upstairs; _perhaps they had a sudden mission to go on?_

_Or maybe Edward was having doubts about meeting me? Hah, coward. _

_Or maybe there was something wrong? Was Edward in trouble? _

I shook my head frantically, trying desperately to ignore the thoughts_. How could a vampire hunter be in trouble anyway? Even so, there's nothing I could do about it! I'm a mere human!_

I leaned back into the leather of the sofa, taking a cushion from behind me and holding it tightly to my chest. I'm not exactly extremely patient, but holding the cushion was helping me. I spotted the large widescreen television placed beside the fireplace, and immediately realised the other reason why all the seats had been inclined in that direction. Just underneath the screen, there was a DVD player, a video player-which still looked brand new-and a CD player. The CD player had been left on pause, so clearly someone had intended to turn it back on. Curious to know what the music was, I stood up and pressed the play button. The music came from all around me, and looking up I noticed four small speakers situated on each corner of the room. It was some sort of Jazz music; I'm sure I'd learnt a similar piece on the piano; a muted trumpet played the main tune, loud and mellow. It created a lovely atmosphere. My hips began to instinctively sway rhythmically to the music. I absentmindedly checked my watch. Huh, I'd already been here for over an hour. _How long had they been up there exactly? _

I sat back down, sinking into the leather of the sofa, taking hold of the cushion and hugging it to my chest. _Dang Edward Cullen, you sure know how to push your luck. Keeping a girl waiting is not a good start- especially when you've pissed her off already. _

I drummed my fingers on the sofa impatiently, searching for something to keep my focus on. I contented myself with the view of the garden outside from the large glass wall. The small collective orchards looked extremely inviting to walk through, the river weaving itself in and out of the orchards, creating a marvelous picture. Well since Edward didn't seem to be coming down anytime soon, I might just go for a stroll.

I stood up and went straight over to the other end of the room. I hadn't noticed before, but this was more like an empty half of the room; a large space of red carpet, with a few bean sacs and another CD player in the corner, four speakers found at the four corners of this half of the room. Maybe this was a training area or something. There was a door, which I hadn't noticed from over by the sofas, made of pure glass too, with-to my surprise-no handle. I reached forwards with a frown and pushed softly at the glass. It didn't budge, like not even a tiny bit. There was no way I could pull open a door with no handle, so I didn't bother trying that out. I leaned into the door again; this time I felt it move forwards a bit, yet I still wasn't able to open it fully. I turned away from it with an irritated snort, heading back over to the sofa. _If I have to wait any longer, I may not be able to control myself when he comes down. I'll KILL him._

_Well hell, I'm going to try and find a way of getting out it in the garden then_. _Best use the bathroom before I go._ I told myself. Instead of sitting down, I turned and went straight out of the living room back into the main hall. I cautiously looked up at the banister upstairs to make sure he wasn't coming down, but it was completely vacant and silent. _Hell, I was in someone else's house, with no one else in it by the sounds of it_. _And I can't leave because I don't know how to open those hulking doors. _I scowled angrily as I followed Alice's instructions to the bathroom, walking underneath the stairs, and turning making my way left into the corridor…

Then something smacked into me with such force, I was blown backwards, straight to the floor. The pain as I my back smacked into the floorboards was immense and I lost my vision as my eyes began to water with the agony and shock. I lay there for a few seconds, wondering what had hit me with such force, and then sensed someone above me. I stopped moving and breathing altogether. I rubbed the water from my eyes slowly, refining my vision again. Immediately I felt the anger surge into me; like a poison, it seeped into my entire body, burning me up.

Edward Cullen was standing just ahead of me, at the corner where I'd turned, his eyes lit with shock and shame as he looked down at me lying on the floor. He hadn't attempted at all to stop me from falling. He had just watched in shock, as I fell to the floor. The complete _asshole _had done it again.

"What the _fuck _Cullen!" I screeched, making to push myself up again. My heels slid on the floorboards, and I landed straight on my backside again with a groan. Edward didn't move at all to help me. He just stared in horror as I struggled to get up from the floor. The anger piled up even more, my arms beginning to shake in fury. I rolled over and tried to push myself up with my knees, but the pain in my back was unbearable and I fell back onto my chest. I could feel Edward's on my back, still not stirring. _When I get up off this floor…_

"Bella?" I heard his godforsaken velvety voice behind me, and my blood boiled with rage.

"Oh so you've noticed have you?" I seethed in fury, my voice rising as I managed to get up on my knees. "_And you can't be fucked to help me up is that it?_" I heard someone sprint down the stairs, and the next minute, I felt a pair of strong hands at my armpits and I was pulled up into someone's chest. I felt the tears coming, as my body shook with silent sobs. _Shit, stop crying Bella, you never cry for something like this._

But it was _because _it was something like this that I was crying. I was willing to give Edward another chance to redeem himself, because I felt there was something special about him. It was obviously just a girl's fantasy. _I hated his guts right now. So much._ And I needed to get him out of my sight. Now.

"What the hell happened Edward?" Jasper asked me, rubbing my back rhythmically. I heard someone else breathing beside him. Probably Alice.

"I…Bella. Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." _The bastard was going for the emotional play now was he? That's not gonna work with me. No shit. _

"You didn't _see_ me on the floor just then?" I asked him skeptically, turning round in Jasper's arms. His green eyes were full of shame, and in my heart, I was glad they were. He needed to know how I felt that night at the party. I wiped the tears away angrily, hating the betrayal of my emotions. He didn't say anything, so I carried on.

"You're a bastard Edward Cullen," I growled, my voice growing louder with every syllable. "I don't know _why_ the fuck you shouted at me that night at the party, I don't know _why_ you didn't stop me falling just then, and I don't know _why _I took such a fucking interest in you!" My voice screeched at the end of the sentence, reaching about three octaves higher than the beginning. Edward's mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes hesitant and pleading. I was so angry I swear I could have boxed him there and then on the spot.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, stepping away from Jasper, to prevent hitting him. My arms rose up in the air in fury. "You say you want another chance to redeem yourself, and yet you just stand there and don't say anything?!"

I searched Edward's face for any sign that he was going to say anything. Nothing, not even a twitch of a muscle, his eyes still wide and shocked, just as they had been minutes before. Then suddenly, his lips quivered and parted ever so slightly and I heard him take a breath.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice pained, pleading. He slowly lifted a long arm, reaching for me. "I'm _so _sorry. I had meant to catch you just then, and I _didn't_ mean to scare you at the party…I didn't realise you were that scared. I would—"

"You _ass!_" I shrieked, stepping away from his outstretched hand, unable to control my anger any longer. "Do you have any idea how scared I was that night? _Do you_?! And then you _had_ to shout at me like that didn't you? Just _couldn't resist_ scaring me even more!"

I desperately struggled with the approaching tears, holding them back. I had been waiting for ages for this moment; I wasn't going to waste it. I glared over at Edward, my eyes fists clenched at my sides.

I felt a gentle hand grasp my shoulder. "Bella—" Alice began. I shrugged her hand off, not wanting any sympathy. This was a punishment to me for thinking about boys in that way. I had almost thought that I could fall in love with Edward, and now I was reaping the price. Pain, grief, sorrow, fear…this list goes bloody on. I continued to stare at Edward, resisting the urge to reach forwards and throttle him.

"I don't know why you're so different to your family," I begun, shaking with anger. "But you're an arrogant, stubborn, conceited asshole, and I don't want to know you any more than I already do. You make me _sick_!"

If Edward had looked shocked before, he now looked appalled. I could almost feel my skin bubbling with the heat of my anger. I turned away from him, his siblings both staring at me with concern. I pitied them for having such a brother to live with. Hell, I pitied his _parents_.

Alice stepped forwards, her eyes heavily sympathetic. I don't think she realised I noticed her glare over at Edward with a 'what-the-fuck' look as she reached over and wrapped an arm my waist.

"Bella, why don't you come with me to the garden? There's so much I wanna show you out there."

She clearly wanted me to leave with her so Jasper could give his younger brother a what-the-hell-was-that talk. _Good, I hope Jasper kicks his arse_.

"Yeah…yeah okay," I struggled to say without sounding angry. It wasn't Alice's fault her brother was a tit. I let her lead me away from the two guys, keeping my head down and hands clamped at my sides so I didn't do something stupid. I felt myself brush against Edward's shoulder, and I shuddered. He was _still_- after all that had happened- alluring to me, and it pained me to know it.

I was still- after all that had happened between us- gradually and unconventionally falling in love with him.

**EPOV**

"Edward? Are you ready dude?" _Ready? Why the hell would I be ready? And for what?_

"—Bella will be here any minute now." _Ah. Well shit, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I wasn't ready for this! I needed more time to prepare myself. This girl-somehow-meant so much to me; I couldn't get it wrong this time._

"Edward?" _Jasper, you'd best not piss me off this morning._

"Alright Jasper, I'm getting ready," I called to him through my door. Thank _God _I had a separate room just for my bed, otherwise Alice would be waking me up every morning with her rants. The bed in my main room was just for show; I had a lot of enemies who would just love to take a bite out of me during the night.

"You mean you're not_ ready yet?!"_ _Well speak of the devil. Here she is. _I could just picture her on the other side of my 'bed'room door, her hands at her hips, frowning indignantly. She reminded me so much of mom sometimes.

"_Edward Cullen_! Get your _ass_ out of bed this instant or I'm coming in there!" Alice yelled chidingly. I heard Jasper chuckle beside her, probably not wanting to be in my shoes at the moment. I smiled into my pillow.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that Alice- when there's a double lock on the door, and _more_!?" I teased her, lifting my arms above my head. I swear I heard her growl in reply.

"You wanna bet? _I'll break the fucking door down_! Do _not_ underestimate _me _Cullen!"

She _would_ do it. I didn't like the idea of Alice breaking my door down at all. "Coming! Coming! Spare the door please!" I laughed, throwing myself out of bed. I went over to pull open the black out curtains, wincing as the sunlight hit me. It looked like a normal winter's day in Alaska; icy, cold breeze-I could see the icicles on the windowsill above- the sun glistening, but ineffective, the snow tinkling with the sun's bright glow. I could picture her now, wading through the snow towards me, her thick brown curls flowing behind her as she walked…

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. _Dammit, that girl will be the death of me._ I made my bed- knowing full well that Alice would erupt if I didn't- then headed towards my fate on the other side of the door where I knew Alice would be waiting. She was literally_ directly _behind the door; I went through all the various locks before pulling it open, and almost walked right into her, her hands at her sides as I had pictured, frowning deeply, glaring and pouting at me like a small child. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing as I slid past her, closing the door behind me. Jasper was leaning against the wall beside my large wardrobe, looking showered and pretty much ready for the rest of the day. His several years under Alice's command had changed him a lot. He smirked over at me, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes in reply, reaching down beside him to my bedside drawer. I pulled out my watch from the drawer, slipping it onto my wrist before confronting my brother.

"Dude, could you get the lunatic out of here please?" I asked, teasing Alice further, knowing full well what her reaction would be.

Jasper played along. "Dude, _she_ dragged me in here, not the other way around!" I laughed, shaking my head as I turned and made towards my bathroom. Alice cut my path, clenching her teeth.

"_Edward_…"

"Relax Alice, I'll be ready I time I promise," I slid past her again, strolling into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush from the cupboard, and she was still there, watching me impatiently. I sighed and applied toothpaste.

"Tell you what Alice," I complied. "Why don't you go and put some jazz music on in the main living room, something that is kinda jolly and catchy. I was thinking of playing it to her and asking her to dance." _By the way I had seen her dance at the party I doubt she wouldn't accept. _Alice considered it for a moment, that a smile shot across her face and she squealed with excitement. _I had unleashed the optimistic Alice. _

"Oh my God how _romantic_!" she starting jumping on the spot, clapping her hands like a small child. Sometimes I wonder whether people will believe she's older than me. Jasper laughed and came up behind her, kissing the top of her head. _Okay, none of that please._

"Alice, go on then," I urged her. "Make sure it's good music." She nodded so fast; her face was a blur, before saluting and running out of the room, towing Jasper behind her. The moment I heard her slam the door behind her, my shoulders slumped down and I sighed deeply. I didn't feel ready at all for this. _What was I to say? How was I to start? Hello Bella, sorry about our bad start…How's it going…Bella right…I hope you're not too angry about what happened last time I saw you… well you were a bit stupid…_

_Shit, Shit, SHIT._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, leaning against the bathroom counter. I couldn't afford to mess this up. From what Jasper had told me, she wasn't going to give me another chance. It was now, or never. I brushed my teeth, turning on the music just before I showered to calm me down. Take five. I had heard it at the party just before I saw her. Dammit, she had looked so beautiful that night. Just one, _stupid_ outburst, and it ruined everything. I wrapped a towel around my waist, the warm heat steaming up the bathroom to a foggy atmosphere. I rumpled my wet hair with a hand towel as I stepped out of the bathroom. I automatically turned to the door beside it and pressed my hand against the concealed hand scanner-which even Alice didn't know was there, which is why she can't get inside in the first place, she doesn't know how to- and the door unlocked itself. I pushed against it and walked inside, leaving it slightly ajar so it wouldn't lock itself again. My closet was directly on the right, and I turned and opened it straight away, fumbling to chose some clothes. Usually I couldn't care less what I wear, but this day was important. I grabbed a pair of socks and boxers from my drawers then chose my dark blue button up shirt and Levi jeans, and slipped them on, checking for creases and stains before leaving the room, closing the door behind me, making sure I heard the locks churn before I turned away. I hastily brushed through my hair with my hand as I inspected my bedroom for dirty clothes lying around or bits of rubbish; Bella had looked like the type who wouldn't tolerate rubbish on the floor. Jasper had told me she would arrive from ten-thirty to around eleven o'clock. I checked my watch. Twenty minutes to eleven. _Any time now_.

I reached forwards and pulled open the curtains to the balcony doors, unlocking them to let the cool breeze in. There's nothing worse than a stuffy room. I went round the room at least three times, inspecting every corner, removing any speck of dust I could find. There would be nothing that would ruin this day. I bent down to remove a sock I had somehow missed on the floor, then I heard the buzzer downstairs. _Someone was at the gate_. It could only be one person…

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled as she sprinted down the stairs. I stood by my bedroom door, waiting patiently. _Why was I suddenly so tense and nervous?_

"Hello?" I heard Alice say, in her more stern business sort-of voice. She obviously didn't want to quickly assume it was—

"_BELLA!_" Alice squealed at the top of her voice, even making me jump. The name shot through my nervous system like a bullet. "_Bella you're here!!_ Hang on a minute_…_Jazz?_ JAZZ! Bella's here_!"

My heart was pounding so fast; I seriously thought it would burst from my chest as I went to sit on the 'display' bed. I only just about heard Jasper running along the corridor over the sound of my heavy breaths and frantic heart. He stood by my door and chuckled teasingly.

"Keep a straight face bro, you'll do fine," he told me. "Bella's a lovely kid, she'll learn to understand in no time. Just keep the shouting to a minimum."

"Jeez thanks Jasper," I replied sarcastically, running a shaky hand through my hair.

Jasper laughed loudly. "Just keeping it real bro—"

"_JAZZ! Bella's here_!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at me, before turning and sprinting down the stairs "Calm it Alice, you're probably freaking her out,"I heard him say.

"Come on in Bella,"he said through the microphone, and then I heard the sound of the gates opening with a loud groan. I close the door to my bedroom, pacing up and down the room with slow, cautious steps. I had never felt like this before; like I was afraid to do a single thing wrong, like anything I said would be analysed carefully, and that if I slipped, I was going to fail. I couldn't mess this up. I heard Alice open the door, then her squeal of excitement as she probably saw Bella properly, for the first time. _How was dressed? Maybe I could take a peek…_

"I see we have very similar tastes Bella," I heard Alice say excitedly. I tried to recollect what Alice had been wearing, then putting it onto Bella's body. It looked good.

"I guess so," I heard Bella's beautiful voice reply, nervous and guarded. _Now I really want to see her!_

_So go then,_ a voice urged me in my head. _She came for you remember? _I made towards the door, reaching out for the handle. My hand stopped inches from the handle, frozen in place. I stood still, annoyed at this new feeling, trying desperately to move forwards, but I couldn't. Not even by a single nanometre. I hissed in frustration, trying to calm myself down. _Why was this happening to me, and all because of her?_ I ran a shaky hand through my hair, my heart beating frantically. I tried to think of what to say to her-when I eventually urge myself downstairs- what to ask her, what not to ask her, and so on:

_Me: Hey Bella, look I'm sorry about what happened last time, it was wrong of me to shout at you like that._

_Bella: Well you were a bit of an ass the last time I saw you, but I guess we can start afresh. _

_Me: Well you weren't exactly smart thinking, walking around in the woods like that…_

NO!

_Me: Bella, nice to see you again. Done anything stupid lately? _

_Bella: Excuse me?_

NO!

_Me: Heya Bella, looking good for a girl who's been in depression mode for the past few days. _

_Bella: What the fuck are you talking about? It's your fault!_

NO! NO! NO! NO!_ **NO!**_

I groaned and fell back onto the 'display' bed, sinking into the mattress. So far, _not_ so good. I wasn't going to get very far by saying that sort of stuff.

"Welcome to the Cullen Manor, Bella," I heard Jasper chuckle. _What had I missed? What were they laughing about? _

I heard Alice giggle softly. "Just wait till you meet our parents," she laughed. "They're going to _love_ you! Especially Mom!" _Huh, well that was totally true. _Mom had been undecided about going last night but she was busy—

"Kicking vampire butts then huh?" I heard Bella ask, a smile in her voice. I couldn't help but laugh silently at that one. She sounded so blasé about it, it was quite funny that she had taken it all so quickly. You'd think she'd go wild. That's partly why I like her so much, and yet partly why she gets on my nerves; she not as scared as normal people would be. It's off-putting. She shouldn't be so unaffected by it; it could be the death of her. I heard their voices drift away as they headed towards the living room. I guess that was my cue to join them soon. My legs felt like giant weights were tied to the end of them, keeping my feet on firmly on the ground. I suddenly felt extremely empty, nervous about what was to come. _How would it all turn out? Would she forgive me? Would she even listen to my thoughts? Would she even care?_

I buried my face into my hands, groaning with despair. Love for someone is more powerful than anything in the world. It changes the way you think, the way you react, the way you move, even the way you _speak_. I didn't like the control it had on me, but there was nothing I could do, it had me in its grasp.

I began to rock backwards and forwards slowly on the bed, trying to calm down and comfort myself as my mind spun with my panicked thoughts. There could literally have been an eruption in my very room; I wouldn't have noticed. My brain was so full with images of _her_, that my control was abysmal and it took over me, her very name sending shivers of desire; yet fear, all over me.

I could hear them chatting quietly downstairs, laughing every now and then at some joke. I could have listened closer to what they were saying without a problem, but I chose to stay out of it, and panic about meeting her instead. I clicked my tongue nervously, wondering when I was to go down; _do I go now? Do I wait till Alice calls me? Did Jasper say he was going to give me a heads up? _The questions zoomed in and out of my head like fireworks, my head almost splitting with the panic of it all. Unable to stop the madness of my mind; I fell back onto the bed, exhaling deeply in surrender.

_Bella was standing just in front of me, wearing an elegant robe of a violet gradient, her hair tousled, yet slick, her eyes beautiful and curious as she stared over at me. Her cheeks were flushed with a delicate pink; her lips smooth with an unblemished pink surface. I took a small step closer to her, hesitant. She didn't move, her hands calmly at her sides, her curves persuasive in every way. I reached forwards and aimed to touch her shoulder. She was so very very close. Her mouth stretched into a small, delicate smile as she tilted her head to one side. She wanted me to touch her. I know she did. I stepped forwards and reached for her shoulder, desire taking over me. Almost as soon as I touched her skin, her image broke apart and she faded away. _

_Behind her, was the cold creature that had attacked her before, at the night of the party, his cruel eyes wanting and vengeful. In his hand he was holding what looked like a small vile of red liquid. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply. I knew what it is before it even registered in my brain. _

_Bella's blood. He'd killed her. My Bella. _

_With I wild scream, I leapt at him, just as his image began to fade away too… _

My eyes shot open and I leapt into the air, hissing loudly. I was immediately calm again as I registered where I was. Ah _hell _it was only a dream! _What the hell is this Bella doing to me?_ I groaned and rubbed my eyes with the balls of my fists. Bella was going to be the death of me if this carried on. I sunk back onto the mattress, leaning my throbbing head into my hands.

And at that same moment, Jasper burst straight into my room. I peered through my fingers, not responding the way I usually would; if it was the real me, he would have been out of my room so fast, it would have been a blur. He was grinning so wide, I swear to you, he'd have beaten the Cheshire cat's record. But as soon as he took one look at me, the grin was wiped right off his face within seconds. _Did I look that scary?_

"What the hell happened Edward?" he asked me, taking cautious steps over, looking up and down my face like it was melting before his very eyes. I struggled to lift my head from my hands.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Jasper," I said weakly. "It's considered a politer thing to do."

"Don't give me that shit Ed!" Jasper hissed, giving me the older brother tone as I fell back onto the mattress, spreading my arms out above my head. I heard him shut the door behind him, stepping closer towards me. "You look as though you've seen a ghost! What's wrong? You're not running out on her again are you?"

"That might be a good suggestion," I teased him, staring up at the ceiling. I had never felt so nervous to meet a girl in my life. So what if I'm a chicken, okay it's silly that I'd be avoiding her again, but the thing is… she drives me crazy. I'd be lost for words if I spoke to her.

I lifted myself up, leaning forwards into my legs, sighing deeply. I heard Jasper move closer and his hands were at my shoulder, grasping them tightly.

"Edward," he said firmly, shaking me roughly in attempt to wake me up from my nightmare. "Edward, Bella is downstairs. _Now_. _Waiting for you_. Do you _honestly_ want to let her go _again_?" I closed my eyes in defeat, clenching my fists. Of course I didn't want to let her go. Again. It would ruin me. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld, with a strong character and personality. I loved every bit of her. Even when she screamed at me that night at the party, I had absorbed her every sound. I had been more shocked than angry with her after that. After all, she had had no idea creatures like them had existed, especially just outside her house.

"Edward?"

I looked up at Jasper reluctantly. Jasper frowned with concern, biting his lip. "Do you want me to get Alice?" _Alice. Huh, like she would be sooo pleased with me chickening out. Not._

"I don't think Alice will be too pleased with me Jasper," I reminded him. Jasper smiled wryly.

"Would you rather I brought Bella up instead?" _Gah. Hell, I'd be left on the spot._

"I'll speak with Alice," I conceded. Jasper nodded and made towards the door. He stopped just by the handle. I stopped rising from the bed. _What now? _Jasper turned to face me again, his expression somewhat hesitant and worried. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Somehow I knew what this look entailed.

"Edward," Jasper began, observing me again as though I were a dangerous chemical. "Are you _sure _you're okay? I mean…you're not…you don't feel as though—"

"_No_," was all I really needed to say. I'm not surprised he'd asked, but the thought of feeling _Bella_ in that way…it was sickening, and I was glad I wasn't reacting that way. I've managed to control myself over the years. It's been hard, and _extremely _painful, but the thought of _them _controlling me that way…it wasn't going to happen. Not if I could prevent it.

Jasper stared over at me, searching for signs of weakness, control. Then he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I heard him sprint down the main staircase, and head towards the living room. My legs felt so weak and wobbly, that I had to sit back onto the bed before I fell to the ground. I had never felt so strange before, so weak and vulnerable. I really wanted to see Bella and set things right, yet at the same time, something inside was making me coil away, scared of what she would say to me, whether she would reject my thoughts, and ignore my views.

I snorted loudly, shaking my head. _Why am I being so pathetic?!_ Bella was just an ordinary girl, whom I thought differently about, no doubt, but she was just a girl. A young woman, whom I started off badly with. Nothing more. _Why the hell was I panicking so much about it?_ I ran my hands through my hair, rumpling it up slightly, my breaths finally evening out. I was finally beginning to calm down about it. Hah! When Alice gets up here, I'm in for a hiding…

The door burst open and Alice stormed inside, closely followed by Jasper. She looked pretty furious with me, and it did make me flinch- and that's saying something. I smiled innocently, trying to try the emotional card on her. It only made her that much angrier; she actually growled at me as she took a step closer towards me.

"Edward, what the _fuck _is this I hear about you dropping out again?" she asked me, her teeth clenched together. I restrained laughing at her, biting down at my lip. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me from behind Alice. He was probably curious at my abrupt change of character. I hastened to explain myself.

"It was thought that quickly ran through my mind," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "But I don't think it would be a good idea. I mean… I think I love the girl—" I snapped my mouth shut a bit too late. I had never actually told anyone in words, that I had fallen in love with her, or even suggested that I loved her. It was a first to admit my feelings like that, let alone blurt them out. I felt a bit…childish, as though I had just admitted my first crush in high school. I had a feeling it was stronger than that, well from my part anyway.

Alice stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as though I had slapped her. Jasper looked as though he were about to burst out laughing. _What did I look like? _I looked at Alice nervously, waiting for her to explode with a 'well-what-the-hell-are-doing-her-for-then' talk. Instead, her mouth spread into a huge beaming smile, and I swear to you she almost looked in the verge of tears. It was pretty uncomfortable on my part.

"Edward, that is the first time you've ever told me you loved her," she whispered softly, her eyes sympathetic. I looked down at the floor, feeling awkward by her staring. It's true, I'd never felt remotely this way for anyone as I felt for her, but the reaction from Alice was completely unexpected. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a jazz piece playing downstairs in the living room. It was the brass piece I used to listen to when I was in junior school. Bella must have turned it on. _Hadn't I planned to dance with her?_ I continued to stare down at the floor as Alice spoke again.

"Edward, I don't think you realise how Bella feels about you," she began, her voice soft and careful. My head snapped up to look at her. Alice smiled softly and carried on. "The fact that Bella's here in the first place, is an indication that she cares about you." I had never considered that, but she _was _here, waiting to meet _me _again. So she obviously must have cared.

"And also Edward," Alice spoke over my thoughts. "I spoke to her downstairs. I can tell she feels a lot for you. She was hurt so deeply when you shouted at her before, and yet when she described how you saved her, you should have heard how she spoke of you. It was clear to me how she felt."

"She loves you too Ed," Jasper chimed in, his tone just as soft as Alice's. Their words shocked me; I could feel the adrenalin-if you can even call it that- pulsing through my body like a rocket. The trumpet blasted its merry tune in the living room, the saxophones joining in with the fast accompaniment. I had to get down there soon. Before I could stop myself, I was up and bounding towards the door.

"Count to one hundred before you come down," I called behind me as I left the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I didn't want to make a huge scary entrance, but the idea of meeting her wasn't exactly calming me down. I missed a few steps as I ran down the stairs, trying to make as little sound as possible. I could see through the doors to the living room; the sofas just in front were empty, and it didn't look like she was sitting at any of the sofas. I stopped just at the end of the stairs, my eyes scanning through the doors for any sign of her. I took a few steps closer, cautious to not make too much noise. I could see there were several cans of soda-three of them opened- at the coffee table, and a bowl of chips, half empty beside them. She must have left the room for the bathroom or something. I turned and walked under the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom. I would pretend I was Jasper and check whether she was okay. As I walked along the corridor, I could feel my legs stiffening up again as I became more and more nervous. She was so close, I could feel it- her presence. Mistakes were prohibited. I couldn't mess this up. The bathroom door was just ahead, and it was closed. I gulped nervously, now taking cautious steps as I had done before, not wanting to startle her if she came out all of a sudden. I reached forwards with a shaky hand, turning my knuckle to face the door. I wrapped it once, and then stepped back, waiting. Nothing. Frowning, I leaned forwards and knocked harder…and the fucking door opened. The lights were off, and there was no one inside. Well _shit! Where had she gone? _I turned round, frowning deeply, and made my way back down the corridor, checking for slightly ajar doors. They were all shut. I quickened my pace as I made to turn round the corner…

And ran smack into something unexpected. It all happened so fast-and that's saying something. One minute the thing was in front of me, and the next it was on the floor. I gasped as the contact pushed all the air out of my chest, and the thing groaned as it fell to the floor. I opened my eyes just as it began to fall away from me. I wish I had kept them closed, to hide me from the dreaded truth. Bella was falling away from me, her eyes unseeing and watering in pain, her expression shocked as she fell. _Why wasn't I reaching out for her? _My arms would usually automatically reach out and grab for the person falling, but this time, I had no control. My shock had taken over me, and before I had the chance to snap out of it, Bella was on the floor, landing with a loud smack on the floorboards. The silence that followed was so intense; I could even hear her panicked breathing over my own. I stared down her, feeling completely helpless, wanting more than anything to rewind back time and catch her. That would have been the best entrance ever. But this had turned out to be the worst. Bella reached up and rubbed at her eyes, still oblivious of my presence, then she looked up and saw me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. Her eyes filled with tears almost instantly, and I could almost feel the heat of anger radiating off her.

"What the _fuck _Cullen!" she suddenly screeched, her voice like ice to my ears. She attempted to push herself up, but her heels slid on the floorboards, and she fell back onto the floor with a soft groan. I stood there, powerless, feeling so stupid that I couldn't even move to help her. She rolled over and tried to push herself up with her knees, and I could see she was struggling in pain, but I couldn't move forwards. I had done it again.

I struggled to open my mouth to speak. "Bella?" The words were so soft; I was surprised she had heard them. Bella stiffened up, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh so you've noticed have you?" she yelled indignantly. She somehow managed to get onto her knees, but no higher. "_And you can't be fucked to help me up is that it?_" Just at that moment I heard someone running down the stairs. I couldn't even look up to see who it was, but then Jasper appeared in my view. He took one look at, and I could tell how confused and angry he was as he gently pulled Bella up into his chest. Bella's shoulders began to shake slightly and her head fell forwards into Jasper's chest. Ah _hell_, _no Bella, please don't cry. _

"What the hell happened Edward?" Jasper asked me, rubbing at Bella's back, trying to soothe her. Alice appeared beside him, giving me a confused look. Neither of them had seen what happened, and I knew what they were assuming. They thought I had deliberately knocked her down. I looked at Bella in Jasper's arms; her entire body was now shaking violently. _Why was this happening to me? _

"I…" I began, my voice stammering. This is _not _what I had had in mind. "Bella. Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."_ Like she was going to believe me in that one. Even if I hadn't seen her, I should have reached for her. And I hadn't. _

"You didn't _see_ me on the floor just then?" Bella asked me, her voice skeptical, as she turned round to face me. She looked so hurt; it pained me to see it. I had nothing to say, because it was my fault. If I had been looking where I was going in the first place…

And then I felt it, pulsing through my veins like poison from a snake. _No, no, no, not now_. _Please not now_. I could smell it, like a mouthwatering scent of flowers and flesh alike. I had to control myself, and Bella needed to get out of here. Now.

"You're a bastard Edward Cullen," she suddenly growled, her voice getting louder and louder with every word. My breathing accelerated. "I don't know _why_ the fuck you shouted at me that night at the party, I don't know _why_ you didn't stop me falling just then, and I don't know _why _I took such a fucking interest in you!" Her voice was screeching beyond the upper threshold, her eyes wild with rage as she glared over at me with those passionate, deep chocolate eyes. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was opening and closing uncontrollably, but I couldn't make a sound. My throat was burning dangerously, and I clenched my fists in agony.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed, stepping away from Jasper and closer to me. I flinched, wanting to take a step back, but afraid that any move would provoke me. Her arms rose up above her head in fury. "You say you want another chance to redeem yourself, and yet you just stand there and don't say anything?!"

I watched her as her eyes searched me desperately for any sign of reply. I had to be careful, or I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I opened my mouth ever so slightly, breathing in. The sirens flashed dangerously in my head.

"Bella," I managed to whisper, pleading with her. I lifted a shaky arm and reached towards her, wanting more than anything to comfort her. "I'm _so sorry_. I had meant to catch you just then, and I _didn't_ mean to scare you at the party…I _didn't_ realise you were that scared. I would—"

"You _ass!_" she suddenly shrieked, stepping away from me, her expression enraged. "_Do you have any idea how scared I was that night_? _Do you_?! And then you _had_ to shout at me like that didn't you? Just _couldn't resist_ _scaring me even more_!" Bella glared over at me with menacing eyes, and I could tell that she wanted nothing more than me to be out of her sight.

"Bella—" I heard Alice begin. Bella acted as though she hadn't spoken.

"I don't know why you're so different to your family," she hissed, her shoulders tight. "But you're an _arrogant_, _stubborn_, _conceited_ _**asshole**_, and I don't want to know you any more than I do. You make me _sick_!"

I felt so stupid now; I could have melted on the spot in shame. Bella was never going to forgive me now. It was over. And there was nothing I could do.

Alice then stepped forwards and glared at me in shock as she wrapped an arm around Bella's waist tenderly. Her expression changed as she noticed the look in my eyes. She knew that look all too well. She turned to focus on Bella, trying to sound casual and not desperate to get Bella out of harm's way. "Bella, why don't you come with me to the garden? There's so much I wanna show you out there."

"Yeah…yeah okay," Bella managed to mumble softly. She kept her head down as Alice led her past me. I held my breath as she came closer, and the desire grew as she brushed against my shoulder. I stood firm until I heard Alice close the door to the kitchen, and then I fell to my knees, breathing in heavily. Jasper was at my side in an instant, his hands at my shoulders. He had understood too. Only Bella, poor beautiful Bella, hadn't known how close she had been to death.

"She's gone Edward, calm down," Jasper whispered softly, rubbing my back softly. I stared at the floor, my eyes beginning to cloud with tears. I thought I had stopped it, but it had taken over me again. The creatures had gotten control of body again.

**There you go! Ha! That hurt my hand with all that was going on! Edward's an idiot for not catching her? Yes or no? And you'll find out soon enough what the hell was happening to him at the end of the chapter. Sorry to leave you in suspense but I'll leave this one on for a few days before the next part follows on. :) Thanks for reading. **

**Love y'all.**

**Cherry**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Disclaimer: I am-unfortunately- not the owner of the Twilight Series, and am therefore not Stephanie Meyer. I am merely using her characters to write a fanfic of my own. The plot is of course mine, and Karl the evil vampire. It's a shame; he's such a hot character. :)**

**A/N: Hello again chums! OMG thank so much for the reviews. Booster to carry on or WHAT?! :). I will take your opinions on board! Here is the tenth chapter. It leads straight on from the last one; I just had to split it up a bit so it left you in suspense for a few days. :) Sorry, won't happen often. **

**Oh and to the question about what the creatures were at the end of EPOV… I can't tell you. ;P Sorry, but you'll find out soon enough what they are! Tee hee I love giving surprises. **

**Enjoy chapter ten. :P**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" I blinked furiously, trying to focus again. Alice and I had been walking round the garden for some time now; she had shown me all the different orchards around the river, her mother's flowerbeds of rhododendrons, pansies, roses and lilies. It was a beautiful garden of course, packed with wildlife and nature, but my mind was elsewhere. I was still thinking out about what had happened with Edward. Surely he must have seen me approaching. It had happened so fast, that I doubt he even had time to catch me. _Maybe I had been too harsh by yelling at him like that…_

"Bella?" I jumped and looked up at Alice, who was ahead of me, standing by the river, the house just ahead. We were underneath a veil of the trees branches; they had been grown in such a way that the opposite trees created a long arch above my head, shielding me. Alice looked back at me, her eyes filled with concern. _I wonder, what she was thinking about me?_

"C-coming," I mumbled as I made towards her, folding my arms. She smiled warmly as I approached, looking down at my stiletto boots.

"Are your heels sinking into the soil?" she asked me softly. I looked down at my boots, raising the heel. They weren't that covered in mud, but it wasn't exactly easy to walk along soil in stiletto boots. Luckily the path underneath the trees was concrete, so I was okay where I was. I shook my head in reply.

Alice pouted. "Mine are, I hate it when they do. We should go inside soon." She took my arm just as I stood beside her. We walked in silence, the sound of the gentle river in the background. I could tell she knew I was pissed off, but I wasn't going to speak. The less I said, the calmer I would be. Edward had gone and ruined my mood. Again.

"Ah _hell_! You've cut yourself!" Alice suddenly squealed, and her hands flew to my cheek. I felt a slight stinging as she pocked around my cheek with her finger. _When had I cut myself?_

"Guess he must have bumped into me pretty hard," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. "Is it big?"

"Not at all," Alice assured me, linking her arm with mine again. "It's almost dried up now."

I sighed deeply, my shoulders slumped. "Bastard," I murmured under my breath. Alice must have heard me; she giggled slightly, shaking her head.

"He's not doing very well with you is he?" she sighed. I could do nothing but snort softly in reply. _What could I say? Her brother was a dick. Full stop. _

I stared down at my feet as she led me across the garden, being very cautious with her actions, as though I would strike her if she moved too quickly. I heard take a breath in beside me and I braced myself for a sister-supporting-brother's-idiotic-behaviour talk.

"Bella," she began, her voice turning soft and sympathetic. "I know you must be really confused right now with everything going on, and with Edward acting…strange towards you…"

"You mean he doesn't act like that all the time?" I interrupted her, genuinely curious. _So it was only **me** he acted so weird to. Was it the way I smelt? _

"No not really, I've never seen him act so…nervous before," Alice told me. Looking at her from the corner of my eye, I could see she was frowning with somewhat confusion. "I guess he must really like you." She glanced down at me, smiling warmly. I looked away, caught off my guard. _Why was she being so warm towards him? She must have seen what had happened; he didn't even bother helping me up for Christ's sakes! _

"How's your back?" she asked me after an awkward few seconds of silence.

"Tender," I replied gloomily. She laughed softly at the tone of my voice, and I could hear her shake her head in wonder. Before I could prepare myself, Alice and I were suddenly indoors again, and she was gently leading me through the kitchen - which was huge by the way - towards the corridor under the stairs. I brought myself back to my senses and held firmly still. Alice jolted to a stop in shock.

"Bella?" she looked genuinely confused as to why I didn't want to go through there. The memory was still very clear on my mind- so was the pain for that matter, both physical and mental. I shook my head slowly and exaggeratedly, as to emphasise my point. She understood then, and her shoulders slumped down with a large sigh of mild frustration. She released me and pushed herself up on a worktop table in the middle of the spacious kitchen. She moved up, and gestured for me to sit next to her. I hesitated at first, wondering whether it was a trick to get me closer to the door, but then remembering Alice's character, or what I knew of it anyway; she would never do that. I moved towards her and hoisted myself onto the space beside her. Her hand was on my almost instantly. _Do you know how much I despise awkward silences?_ They leave you on the spot, and make you feel so small and stupid; worse than having the principal stare at you through his or her spectacles when you're in trouble. I peered down at the floor, feeling more uncomfortable than ever, since Alice was probably about to tell me I was a chicken and to get over it.

"Bella, do you love Edward?" she asked me. My heart missed at least three beats. I wasn't expecting that at all. I looked over at Alice, unable to cover my shock at the question. She lifted her hands up, palms forwards. "I didn't mean to ask you so openly Bella," she defended herself. "I just want to know how you feel about him. Did it hurt you when he shouted at you at the party- I mean like right here-" she pressed her hand over my heart. "-when he didn't help you up from the ground before?"

She had somehow gotten a wet cloth and was dabbing at the cut on my cheek. I couldn't feel much, so it obviously wasn't that bad. I was speechless for a moment or so, hardly believing what was being asked of me. Then the emotions took over me again. I felt the anger and sorrow surge through me so fast; it was like venom in my veins.

"I thought so differently about him before," I started off, my voice barely a whisper. "He looked so handsome, so calm and collected. And when he rescued me…that just improved my opinion of him. And what pains me the most Alice is I-" I fought back the emerging tears, my voice so quiet now, I wondered how Alice was managing to hear me. "I…I…I seriously thought he could be the one."

A single tear betrayed me of my emotions, trickling down my cheek and resting on my hand. Alice nodded once, her frown emerging again. She was thinking of something. _Oh god, what had I done?_

"Right…" she said thoughtfully, looking out into the garden, her thin brow puckered. "Right…" she repeated and then leapt down from the counter, pulling me with her. I yelped at her sudden action, and before I could stop her she was hauling me down the corridor towards the living room. I fought back a little too late.

"Bella, this is what you guys _need_!" Alice cried urgently, smiling so widely I could just about see the corners. _What the hell did that mean- 'this is what we need'?_ Alice suddenly stopped just underneath the grand stairs in the main hall. Her hazelnut eyes were lit with excitement. _Had I missed something?_

"Bella, you've just told me quite blatantly that you absolutely adore him—"

"I said no such—!" I began.

She interrupted me. "_AND_ he's told me already that he wanted to set things right between you two…so… whether you like it or _not_, I'm going to park both your backsides down on that sofa to _set things straight_! You're just not getting it, _neither of you are_! You like each other, so _what's all this frickin' fuss about_! _Just get it sorted_!"

I gaped at her for a moment, wondering what the hell that outburst was for. She looked almost out of breath from saying it. But as her words, began to sink in, I began to realise that she was actually the one talking sense. I liked him, I mean really liked him, at the point that I was almost in love with him, and by the sounds of it, he liked me too- despite the way he'd been acting towards me. This was my chance to question him and set things straight between us. Hell, _she was right_! _What the hell was I doing_?

I sped past Alice, my fists clenched at my sides with pure determination. Edward had a lot of explaining to do. Alice was right behind me, and by the sounds of it, very excited; I could hear her clapping her hands together behind me, like a young child awaiting a surprise. I closed my eyes and grabbed for the door handle. _Set things right…he did wrong, but this is the time to set things right…_

I pulled down the handle and pushed it open, walking inside…

And Edward Cullen was sitting at the sofa, his hands in his face. As soon as I opened the door, his head shot up in shock. His eyes- if shocked at first- turned almost frightened… and nervous, an emotion I had never imagined could grace his face before. Jasper was sitting opposite him in an armchair, looking back and forth at his brother and myself, his expression excited. I guess he and Alice share a similar trait. Yet another awkward silence came upon us, at which I stared over at Edward, somewhat embarrassed at seeing him so suddenly. His stare back at me was confusing; I couldn't tell whether he was trying to tell me something, or trying to read my own expressions.

Alice- as I kinda predicted she would- broke the silence with a frustrated snort. "Oh for _pities sake you two_!" she cried, giving me a hard push further into the room. "Get it sorted! You'll be great together!"

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, his hands held tightly together on his lap. _God he looked amazing_! Alice surprised me by grabbing hold of my arm firmly and hauling me forwards. Jasper leapt up from the armchair- his expression amused- to allow Alice to dump me in it. She squeezed my arm with assurance.

"Have fun," she told me before releasing me and turning away. _WHAT? She was leaving me?!_

"Wh—?" was all I managed to say, before she and Jasper left the room, closed the door behind them. I held completely still, half-risen from my seat, in attempt to follow after Alice, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I was on my own in a room with the one guy who had made me cry for nights on end; who made me have nightmares of vampires and creatures of the dark, and made me remember the night with Karl, clear as the day. I was so tempted to leap up and punch him, it was unbearable.

"Bella," his velvety voice suddenly spoke to me, breaking the silence with its deadly chill. I shuddered slightly, the anger surging in. I hope he was ready for a lashing, verbal or otherwise.

"Bella, won't you sit down?"

I took a deep breath, remembering Alice's words, and slumped back down on the armchair, peering down at the floor. Silence again, man how _awkward_ this was! I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life! I heard Edward take a breath, as though he were about to speak. The anger surged.

"Tell me Edward," I began, my voice putrid. "What exactly are you trying to do to me?" I looked up, my anger burning strongly in my heart, the fury taking over me. Edward opened his mouth, his face pleading. He then closed it again, not knowing how to reply. Good, more chance for me to have my say.

"The moment I saw you," I continued, this time looking right at him, wanting him to know exactly how I felt. "In the woods on the way home, I felt something special for you. Not like the other guys I have met. It took a while with those people, and even then, I didn't end up with them. But you, oh no, there was almost an instant captivation. You had me from the very beginning."

I paused, allowing him to take it all in, watching his eyes light up with a mixture of emotions. Horror, confusion, realisation, pain.

"I met your brother Jasper on the day I joined Alaska High," I carried on, my eyes fixed on him, watching his every move. "He looked so much like you, and I was scared. I was scared that you were in my high school, because I knew if you were, you'd interrupt my entire focus on school. I was nervous to meet you again, not an emotion you can easily extract from me, but you did.

"I guess on the night of the welcoming party, you were all I was thinking of. I couldn't wait to see you again. It was all that was on my mind, not the performance. I hadn't prepared for—you." Edward was looking more and more traumatised as I spoke. He still didn't speak though. I persisted.

"I stayed close to Victoria, she had promised she'd tell me when you'd arrived, apparently she knows you quite well because you used to go to our high school. I was desperate to see you, talk to you, get to know you I suppose…"

Edward's mouth began to quiver slightly, as though he were about to cry. That triggered my own tears. I fought them back, and carried on speaking.

"When I saw you, I was suddenly nervous, and I wasn't feeling too well anyway, the last thing I wanted to do was puke on you. So I asked Victoria to stay with you whilst I went to get a bit of fresh air. I hadn't meant to stray off too far, but I seriously wasn't up for noise. So I went into the woods. There's I spot I like to go where the moonlight seems in through a large gap in the trees. Never for the life of me, did I even think anyone else knew of it. Then Karl came, he appeared out of nowhere! I had been curious from the very beginning. Then he started to touch me; that triggered a warning flag inside me. I called for help, pretty sure no one would hear me…"

I watched as Edwards' expression darkened as I spoke of Karl, his eyes narrowing to fine slits of pure fury. I chose to ignore that and carried on. I was getting to the best part anyway.

"And then, you came," I sighed, looking over at him with hidden passion. His eyes widened at the tone of my voice, and his expression lightened. He was under my gaze. "I had been so scared, but you saved me. I felt so grateful, so touched by your appearance; I didn't know what to say to you."

Edward blinked frantically, his mouth slightly open. "Bella—," he whispered. But I had to finish first, have my say.

I interrupted him. "And then you shouted at me, yelled so forcefully at me, as though you had totally forgotten what I had just gone through. I was so shocked, it hurt me so much. I thought that all I had thought of you was false. A lie."

"I didn't know you lived there Bella!" Edward cried, his voice pained and desperate. I stared him, my breathing becoming uneven. "I had no idea you were a host of the party—"

"I'm not really sure how that would have made a difference Edward!" I cried, lifting my hands in the air with frustration. "If you cared for me, you wouldn't have done it anyway—!"

"It was _extremely _foolish of you to go out in the dark like that!" Edward shouted back, his voice turning firmly, more like the Edward I knew. "If you had any common sense, you wouldn't have gone out there in the first place—"

"How was I to know there was a godforsaken vampire in my front garden?!" I yelled indignantly, my fists clenched. Edward opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I waited, slightly breathless. _What did he have to say to that then? _

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. I began to grow impatient. "Did you not consider that _anyone _as well as _anything_ could be out there in the woods, in the dark?" he asked me softly. It was mine turn to open and close my mouth like a fish. I had no idea what to say to that. It had never crossed my mind at all. Not once that night. There were so many people there already.

"I thought not," I heard him murmur under his breath quietly. That touched a nerve.

"So what about earlier on today then, Cullen?" I hissed softly, hoping to sound cold. He looked taken aback, so perhaps it worked. I continued. "What about the incident a moment ago, when you knocked me to the ground, then didn't bother helping me up?"

Edward looked almost embarrassed, which surprised me slightly. He looked away at the carpeted floor, guiltily_. So he knew he was at fault! _

"Oh, so you know you were in the wrong then?" I cried, looking right at him, my blood boiling. He looked up, his eyes pained. I ignored them. That look wasn't going to stop me. It only served as fuel to carry on.

"So why didn't you then Edward?" I asked him, my voice rising with every syllable. "Why couldn't you be fucked to help me up—"

"I already told you I had meant to catch you—" Edward said through clenched teeth. That did it.

"But you _DIDN'T_!" I screamed, standing straight faster than I thought I could without getting a head rush. Edward up at me in shock, his eyes wide and worried. _Why did he have to be so beautiful?!_

"YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU EDWARD!" I yelled down at him, my eyes burning with approaching tears. "YOU DIDN'T CATCH ME, AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME UP EITHER! WHY IS THAT EDWARD? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?"

"Nothing. NOTHING!" Edward suddenly roared and he stood up too. I fell back into the armchair in horror. He was suddenly so terrifying, as though he were going to attack me. I watched as slowly, his face composed itself, and his eyes calmed to a lighter green. He sighed deeply and sunk into the sofa.

"I'm sorry Bella," his voice was barely a whisper; I had to strain my ears to hear him. "I'm really sorry I hurt you so much. I hadn't meant to scare you at the party, I truly didn't I was just… angry and myself, for not getting there quick enough. Any later, and he would have killed you, and maybe done something worse before that."

I shuddered at the memory of his touch, his penetrating eyes, and his silky voice. I had been so scared. I waited for Edward to continue, too worn out to argue back. I wanted him to have his say anyway.

"I had shouted at you _because_ it had been so close," Edward explained, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I was so glad you were safe, but at the same time angry that you had been so…naïve of what's out there. I hadn't meant to scare you, I was just trying to emphasise how I felt about you. Obviously… it, er, didn't work." He smiled softly at me, and I felt my mouth immediately stretch into a small, nervous smile. I had thought so differently about what he thought of me. _What was this feeling I could suddenly sense? _

"And as for today…" Edward sighed, shaking his head in what I thought was shame. "It was a very unmanly thing to do, hell, it was a very un_humanly_ thing to do!"

"Inhumane," I corrected him automatically. "It's…it was a very _inhumane_ thing to do."

"Right," he laughed, his perfect pearly teeth flashing as his smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. It was like a trigger to my own emotions. Then all of a sudden, we were both laughing, whether it was at him, or myself, I didn't know, or care for that matter. The fact was I had forgiven him, and it felt good to finally laugh with him, rather than yell _at _him. It felt very good indeed.

Edward leapt up from his seat and came over towards me. I was taken aback at first, but that turned to shock when he bent on one knee beside me.

"Steady on," I began, but Edward shook his head, smiling warmly.

"It's not what you think," he assured. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rush you." I blushed at that. _I'd only just forgiven him!_

"Watch it pal," I warned him, playfully narrowing my eyes. He laughed loudly, his voice pure and delicate, almost like music.

"So can you forgive me then?" he asked me, his eyes glinting brilliantly. We had never been this close before-ah okay maybe not; I had been lying across him once before. "I'm not sure how this works but once you forgive me, do I ask you out on a date?" He said the word as though he didn't understand it. I held back a laugh.

"No idea," I replied, smiling down at him. "But yes, I forgive you." Edward smile turned warm and silky, and I gasped as he pulled into an embrace on his chest. He smelled just like he did before, sweet and delicious. I was so tempted to stay there forever.

"YAY!" Alice squealed suddenly. Edward and I broke apart in shock. Alice was practically bouncing up and down in excitement, clapping her hands together like a small child. I found it hard to believe she was older than me. Jasper was beside her, leaning against the doorframe, his smile amused. Alice ran forwards and hugged us both in turn, giving me kiss on the cheek.

"I told you, didn't I!" she cried triumphantly. "I told you you'd forgive each other! It's meant be!" Edward and I glanced over at each other, smiling slightly. I felt the connection just within the way we looked at each other. I really truly was starting to fall in love. It felt strange, like I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, and the rest of the world, just to be with him. Strange. I noticed the small grandfather clock on the mantelpiece of the fire. Shit. I needed to meet mom. At half one she had said. I had just under ten minutes.

"Shit, I gotta go!" I yelled and leapt up from the armchair with a smile. Edward rose with me, his expression shocked. Jasper looked confused. Alice, on the other hand, looked _horrified_.

"But… but," she began. I shook my head, shaking her off.

"Either that, or my mom grounds me," I told her as I stepped out of the living room.

"I'll see you another time," she conceded. I laughed and gave Jasper a one armed hug. I hauled on my leather jacket as I headed for the front door. Edward was there before me somehow, opening it for me, his eyes gazing at me with sadness. It was a very pitiful, adorable face, I have to admit.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked me sadly, his lips slightly pouted. I fought back the laughter.

"I'm afraid so," I told him, smiling warmly. "Could you open the gates for me?"

He nodded, but didn't move, looking at me thoughtfully. I waited patiently.

"I'll drive you home," he said finally.

"No," I told him firmly. He was slightly taken aback by that comment. I laughed at him, shaking my head. Always quick to assume the worst.

"I'm meeting my mother just down the road," I explained to him. "She said she was coming back from a set that way so she would pick me up. I'll be fine."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. It was so soft against my lips, yet cold as ice. I walked away, smiling triumphantly; his eyes widened with shock at my action.

"Do I get to see you soon?" he called out to me. The gates began to screech open.

"Maybe," I yelled over the groan of the metal. "Bye Edward!"

I walked straight through the gates without looking back, feeling so good and warm inside. I had finally forgiven him; it felt great to know all the anger had gone. I had told him everything. It was over, and I seriously hoped, as Alice had said moments before that it were true.

That we were meant to be.

**EPOV**

The spot where her lips had touched my skin was still warm and sensitive. It was over; she had forgiven me. For that, I was gratified. Now, it was only the beginning for the relationship of my life.

_Bella._

**Wahay! Bella and Edward are finally together! Sorry for the delay with the relationship, I just wanted it to grow slowly!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Disclaimer: I am Stephanie Meyer, therefore don't own the Twilight characters blah blah blah blah blah. The plot is mine, and Karl the evil vampire. Again I say, it is a shame he's such a hot character. **

**A/N: And hello again! Lol, some of you were growing impatient! I don't blame you, it's just that I will always have a problem with fanfic, er, shall we say _deadlines_. Long story short, I myself cannot get onto the fanfic website on my own computer, therefore I have to send my chaps to a friend, whom beta's it etc and then posts it on for me! So yeah thanks Nessie, I owe you one! Anyways, here is the eleventh chapter and as you know Edward and Bella are on speaking terms now, not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet but you know; they'll get there. :) I thought it was time Bella met the entire Cullen family, so yeah that's what this chapter's mainly about. Hopefully it'll be funny what with Edward not being there and all, but he'll enter eventually don't worry (That's what she said lol!). Gah, I'll leave you in peace before I embarrass myself. **

**Oh and my apologies with the mix-up of American grades; I'm English, so if I got it wrong, just assume that I'm talking about the high school Bella in the second to last grade of high school. But let me get this straight: year 12 in England is 11th grade in America right (when you're 16 going on 17)?**

**BPOV**

"Señorita Swan?"

_Edward Cullen, get out of my head._

"Miss Swan?"

_I was now friends with Edward Cullen. God that's weird. I feel weird. Man, what guys can do to you is extraordinary. _

"Bella," Tyler whispered urgently across to me. I jumped and looked up from my desk. Everyone in the class was looking over at me with curious expressions. Señorita Azul was glancing over at me from the board at the front of the class, looking quite put out that I wasn't paying attention in her lesson. I blushed and adjusted my posture at my desk.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, "Could you repeat the question please Señorita?"

Señorita Azul looked even more taken aback than before when she repeated the question. I answered it straight away. Such an easy question, and I hadn't been paying attention. I had never gotten distracted in a lesson, especially Spanish. Ever. And now-by the looks of it- I had been distracted by my thoughts again for the third lesson in a row.

It was all because of what happened on Sunday. Edward and I had now officially become-how should I put it-friends. I had had to leave so suddenly after we had just 'made up,' and now, well I felt a bit strange actually. A little loose and not paying attention to my surroundings. I mean, this morning, I almost crashed my car into the lamppost outside out our house. Sure, I felt good that we were on speaking terms now, but all I could think about was Edward. _Damn it_.

I ignored the irritating stares of my classmates as the bell rang for end of class, and I bolted out of the classroom, tripping over my feet slightly on the way. I got a few 'w.t.f' looks for that, and I don't blame them for it; I for one, rarely trip over _anything_, even when I'm seriously pissed, which of course rarely happens as well... _apart from recently of course_, I reminded myself.I cleared my throat self-consciously, feeling their eyes on my back. The corridors were as busy as they usually were at the end of school; doors of almost every classroom thrown open with students of every grade filing out of them. It was like rush hour within the school.

"Hey there Bella!" _Huh. Great. Newton's come to irritate my ass again._

I regretfully turned to face him, putting on a 'happy' face. It looked like he'd just had a shower; his mousy blonde hair was dripping wet, sticking out in random places. Probably basketball practice again. His beaming smile and eager eyes were a clear red flag to me.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked him. His smile widened at the tone of my voice. Perhaps I was being a little careless; _too friendly_, I chided myself. I waited patiently, keeping my arms at my side, trying to not look too irritated.

I saw a clear hesitating move before he spoke. "Listen um…are you…like, free tonight?" I stared at him questioningly, wondering what the hell had led to this sudden confidence. He was waiting for an answer, staring at me with a sense of urgency. I blinked frantically, clearing my throat.

"Um…well I was sorta planning on going straight home actually. I have the Shakespeare essay due in tomorrow." That wasn't a complete lie; I had an essay to do, but it wasn't due in till next week.

"Isn't that due in next Friday?" _Shit._

I shook my head, desperately trying to think of a change of subject. I found one soon enough. I smiled at him, trying to look compromising. "Did Coach tell you he nominated me for the cross country competition? I'm representing Alaska in the race."

He took the bait. "Ohmygod that's _awesome _Bella!" he gasped. He was momentarily distracted, and started chatting about my 'victory' as we walked along the corridor, well more like _waded _through the corridor actually. Personally, with this cross-country thing; I wasn't looking forward to it. It meant more pain and stupid squealing cheerleaders. I mean—it was a mixed race, so there's bound to be a load of silly screaming girls there. The Cross Country competition was held every year in October, with a different host state every time. This time, it was held at our city, Anchorage- thank God. The track started at the Coastal Wildlife Refuge, not far from where I live and then went round the Park and stopped at Chugach State Park. That's about 7-8km and _that's_ why I wasn't looking forward to it.

I managed to release myself from Michael's clinging, by diverting his eyes to Jessica as we passed the cafeteria, whom immediately bounded forwards and took hold of his arm eagerly. _Man, that girl was too obvious. _

I somehow got to my locker safely without being crushed and grabbed my leather jacket from the hanger, swapping folders and textbooks with ones I needed for the night. I usually preferred to leave the corridors before it got too busy, but today I hadn't been so lucky as to avoid them. Swinging my shoulder bag over my head, I dodged the stampede of people, my hands clutched to my pockets to avoid anything getting stolen. Mom had begged me-yet again- to take my car into school since Jacob had gone to Forks to visit the orphanage, and Tanya and Kate were going out with friends. I mean, I'm only one year below them; _what's wrong with me walking home alone_?

An sharp image blocked my thoughts and filled my head; of the vampire Karl, with his alluring, seductive eyes and menacing fangs. He smiled cruelly, beckoning me forwards. I blinked frantically to bring me back to my senses. In a way, mom was right. Going out there alone, even during the afternoon, wasn't such a good idea. Not when there were creatures like Karl about.

Someone came up from behind me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. It was Victoria. I could only be Victoria. If it were anyone else, I would have shoved a can of petrol up their ass. I knew her well enough though to know it was definitely her.

"Hey Victoria," I laughed as she came into view beside me. She had just come from French, just as I had come from Spanish. Languages were about the only lessons we didn't have together.

"Hey Bella," Victoria sang, mimicking my tone of voice. "How was Spanish?"

"Amazing of course," I told her, rolling my eyes. I loved Spanish and she knew that, except that maybe this lesson had been slightly different to a normal day. "And French?"

"Très bien," she purred, waggling her left eyebrow, and we both broke into spasms of laughter. Victoria sure knew how to brighten my spirits up.

Outside, it wasn't too cold. There was snow of course, but it was melting with the sun's heat. The roads didn't look icy and the sky looked pretty clear too, with occasional puffs of cloud. It was very odd, considering it was October.

"Fancy coming round mine tonight?" I asked Victoria as we walked down the pathway towards the car park.

"I would love to," Victoria began, sighing softly. "But little bro Tyler needs a lift home and some help with his homework, which was due in like…two weeks ago." She shook her head in dismay at her brother's organisational skills. I laughed loudly, patting her back. Sometimes, I'm extremely grateful that I'm the youngest.

"Another time then," I reassured her. I had parked my car in the most secluded place possible; at the far end of the car park, beside the frozen pond. It was an Aston Martin DB9, I loved it of course, but driving it to school was like flying a space shuttle to work. There were bound to be loads of people crowding around it. Just as I had predicted, I found a swarm of people surrounding where my car was parked. I could hardly see it through the crowd. I sighed deeply, clutching onto my shoulder bag as I went to my doom.

And all of sudden, I was in the air. Someone had grabbed me from behind and was now carrying me away from the crowd, away from my car. I screamed and began struggling with him (I could tell it was a guy just by the size of his biceps; they were thicker than my legs!), kicking wildly in attempt to get free. I couldn't see the guy, but I could tell it was someone I didn't know. I began to panic, struggling even further to break free.

"PUT ME DOWN MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled at the top of my voice, lashing out behind me at my attacker. The crowd around my car moved further and further away. _Where was he taking me?_ Then the guy laughed; it was a friendly, yet booming sort of laugh. But that wasn't what distracted me from my screaming; it was a soft, tinkling laugh beside the booming one. I recognised it somehow.

"Hey Alice, you never told me she had such a foul mouth!" the booming voice chuckled. The tinkling laughter came again.

"Well, it isn't the first time," Alice said matter-of-factly. "But she had a reason to. Put her down Em, you'll make her dizzy." _Alice? Which probably meant the booming voice belonged to…_

"Here you go cutie," the guy said as he set me down on my own two feet. I took a minute to adjust myself, straightening my shirt and jeans out, and smoothing down my leather jacket. Alice was standing in front of me, her hands at her hips, her smile stretching wide across her face. Beside her, stood a really muscular and tall guy with short, curly brown hair. He was so huge; it was almost intimidating, till I noticed the small, yet definite dimples on his cheeks and beautiful flashing green eyes. My eyes widened as I took it all in.

"You'll have to excuse Emmett, Bella," Alice told me, sighing deeply as she stepped forwards to embrace me. "He can't help but introduce himself that way." So _this _was Emmett, the third, oldest brother of the Cullens. His plain white T-shirt and tight levi jeans, showed his muscular body to perfection. His eyes were curious as he looked over at me, and he wore a smug, amused look on his face. He was a Cullen alright. No doubt.

He beamed widely and his cute dimples appeared again. "Howdy Bella!" he cried cheerfully. "I've been wanting to meet you for ages, so I had no choice but to see you today, cos nowadays I'm hardly ever at home!" He sighed deeply at his last comment and Alice automatically stepped forwards and patted his back sympathetically, although I could see she was pressing her lips together in a firm line, as though trying to stop herself from laughing. Within seconds, Emmett was smiling again.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, pleased to meetcha!" he sang and held out a large hand. It could easily crush my petite ones.

"Figures," I said, rolling my eyes and shaking his hand. He laughed and suddenly pulled me to his chest for bear-tight hug. I yelped and gasped as all the air was squeezed out of me.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped as Emmett squeezed harder, lifting me into the air and spinning me in circles. He bellowed with laughter loudly and set me down. Alice took one look at my flustered face, and then she broke into fits of giggles.

"What's going here ladies?" a voice said behind me, velvety with a slight Texas twang. I recognised it at once. I turned just as Jasper appeared at my side, grinning coolly. As soon as he took in my expression, he too began to laugh loudly. It was like a dominos of laughter attacks; except they were laughing at me. I waited patiently, grinding my teeth.

"Emmett picked you up then did he?" he asked me, shaking his head at his brother over my shoulder.

"Is it obvious?" I asked him weakly.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost, Bella," he told me, grinning teasingly. "And that's usually what happens when Emmett introduces himself to girls-no, wait-_anyone_!"

"Ha, do you remember how you introduced yourself to the class in seventh grade Emmett?" Alice asked him eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I picked up the form tutor and spun her above my head. She looked so flushed, I thought she was gonna faint!"

I watched in awe as the three of them laughed loudly at each other-well mostly at Emmett actually- and wondered how the hell these people were the most cunning vampire hunters of all time.

"Anyway Bella, what Emmett meant to ask you was whether you wanted to come round ours this afternoon?" Jasper asked me, chuckling under his breath. That took me off my guard. To be quite honest with you, the Cullen Manor was the last place I wanted to be at that moment; not considering all day I had brooding over the youngest Cullen brother.

"Er… I have an essay due first thing tomorrow morning."

"Victoria's in your English Class. It's due in next Friday."

_Dammit. _So Victoria was behind this as well. I should have known; Tyler never misses a deadline for homework. _Ever._ _The cunning little… ooh I was SO going to get her back for that!_

"I have laundry to do."

"You have servants Bella!" Alice snorted.

I grimaced. "They're not servants," I corrected her automatically, and then realised it was a bad move. I spun on the spot and began to speed walk towards my car. I had only taken a few steps when a large arm grabbed me round the waist, just as another grasped hold of my free arm. Alice ran in front of me to stop me from getting past. Like I was going to get out of this hold any time soon!

"Give up Bella," Alice ordered firmly, smiling widely despite the tone of her voice. I struggled slightly with Emmett and Jasper. They wouldn't budge. I stared at Alice desperately. I wasn't ready to see Edward again…

"Edward's not at home Bella," she told me, shaking her head in reassurance. "We just want you to meet the rest of the family."

I considered it for a while, looking right into her earnest eyes. She wasn't lying; I can almost always tell when someone is lying, and she was speaking nothing but the truth. I made a fractional movement with my head, my shoulders slumping, and with one swift movement, Emmett had me up in the air again, carrying me away from my car rather than towards it.

"What about my car?" I complained as Emmett carried me off, as I watched my car get smaller and smaller, shrinking into the distance.

"Jasper's already gone with your keys," Alice told me, a smile in her voice. "He said he's always wanted to drive an Aston Martin. What model is it?"

"DB9," I replied proudly. _Man, she was good at distracting me_. Emmett blew a low whistle and Alice giggled softly in reply. I guess I wasn't the only car lover around. Soon, I was back on the ground again and beside a red convertible BMW I had seen in their driveway. The roof was up thank God, so I didn't have to worry about my hair going wild.

"Nice ride Emmett," I sighed as he pulled me forwards, Alice pushing me from behind.

"Cool isn't it?" Emmett said with a proud smile. "My girlfriend Rosalie has good taste in cars. You'll meet her today." She sounded like a girl I could get along with. I slid into the back seats, sighing with defeat. In a way, I was kind of excited to meet the rest of the Cullen family. They sounded like a cool bunch of people. Emmett revved the engine, and it gave a gentle, menacing purr. It was a nice sound for a car. As Emmett backed out of the parking slot, I noticed Jasper drive up from the right in my car. He stopped to let Emmett out. I gave him a 'be-careful-with-my-car' look through the window. He winked back, smiling teasingly.

"Your boyfriend is such a tease Alice," I called out, looking away from Jasper. Alice smiled and looked behind at me front the passenger seat.

"He gets it from his father," she told me, rolling her eyes. "You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"Just brilliant!" I murmured sarcastically, at which Alice broke into fits of laughter again. I was already getting used to the laughter attacks. Then she gasped and I was forced to look up again. She was staring at my clothes then peering down at her own.

"Woah!" she cried, her eyes darting back and forth. "Bella we must have _really _similar tastes!"

It was then that I realised that- once again- we were wearing almost identical clothing. It was strange, but from my point of view very funny; I was pretty sure that Alice spent hours choosing the right set of clothes to wear, and yet I literally grabbed out what I thought looked nice and put them on.

"I guess so," I shrugged at Alice, trying to sound casual. Alice squealed and was bounding up and down in her seat uncontrollably. Emmett didn't seem to react, as though it were a usual thing to happen, his eyes focused on the road ahead. Before long, I started to recognise where we were; the road underneath the shield of trees, the vacant pathways. We were almost there, and not far from mine either. I resisted the temptation to leap out of the car and sprint for dear life. Emmett was sure to catch me anyway. _And _Jasper had my car.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, with Alice singing along to some pop music I didn't know, I saw the large metal gates to the Cullen Manor just ahead. Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, _oh boy_. Alice snapped me to my senses when she began to sing an octave higher. Emmett took a glance at me from the front mirror and rolled his eyes.

"It's usually me that does the singing don't worry," he reassured me. I exaggerated my eyes getting wider in horror. He laughed at that one. "You're funny. I had no idea Edward was so good at choosing—"

"_Emmett, the gates_!" Alice suddenly sang, breaking off his sentence, giving me a worried look she obviously hadn't wanted me to see. I choose to ignore it, for her sake as well as mine.

"Ah hell, yeah I forgot!" Emmett cried out and hurriedly pressed a button underneath the CD player. To my surprise, a small drive pulled out from beneath it, with a tiny keyboard of digits on it. Emmett typed into the keyboard, whilst driving steadily on, his fingers fast and computerised, as though he had done it many times before. Almost instantly, I heard the gates creaking open just ahead and Emmett drove right through them smoothly without slowing down. This family was starting to freak me out with their fast reflexes and casual expressions.

As he parked the car just outside the manor, I felt a sudden surge of excitement to be back so soon. I was going to meet the rest of the family, and hopefully my first impressions wouldn't be as crap as Edward's had been to me, and Alice had already told me he wouldn't be there, so that was an extra bonus. No distraction. The engine came to a halt, and in a flash Emmett had my door open and was scooping me out. I yelped as he threw me in the air and caught me again, as though I weighed hardly anything at all. Alice and Jasper were laughing behind us, and I could almost hear their eyes rolling at their brother's childishness.

Emmett threw me over his shoulder and climbed up the steps towards the door. I smacked his back childishly, and then hung my head in defeat, not bothering to take action any more. Someone got to the door before him and he walked right through into the entrance hall. Before I could guess who it was, a voice interrupted me.

"Emmett, what the crap?" It was a woman, young but stern. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was probably Rosalie; she sounded firm but slightly amused. "Put her down and give her some space. She doesn't need big brother attacks at such an early stage."

Emmett laughed and soon I was back on the ground again. He rumpled my hair playfully and I cringed and stuck my tongue out at him. The girl-or rather, young woman- he now stood next to was by far and away the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight blue turtleneck jumper, stiletto black boots on her feet. Her blue eyes were dark and sincere, like sapphires, her skin creamy coloured and flawless. The woman smiled kindly and stepped forwards to embrace me.

"Hey there Bella," she laughed as she stepped back. "Sorry about that. You'll get used to it." As she brushed her hair behind her ear, I noticed she wore thin, silver bangle-sized earrings. They went beautifully with her sparkling blue eyes and milky skin.

"I guess you've figured that I'm Rosalie?" Rosalie enquired, tipping her head to one side. I nodded, giving her a small smile back. "It's great to finally meet you." Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head softly. Just from that single gesture, I saw a different side to Emmett; he clearly cared a lot about her and his family, as well as being a bubbly, friendly person. Rosalie sighed and elbowed him gently. "And you, enough with your harassing already. Go and get your mother!" Emmett chuckled softly, but complied anyway, winking at me as he left. Rosalie stared after him, shaking her head.

"I find it hard to believe he's twenty-one sometimes," she sighed softly, just as we all heard Emmett yelling for his mom. Alice giggled and stepped forwards to stand beside me. Her eyes always seemed to shine with excitement.

"Oh come on Rose!" she laughed, raising her arms in the air. "It's Emmett!" Rosalie smiled one of her dazzling smiles.

"I guess so," she conceded. "We can't expect anything else from him." She rolled her eyes and glanced over at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper appeared on my other side, smiling widely.

"It's what Dad was like at that age apparently," he explained, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just imagine what _he _would have been like then!"

"Heaven help us!" Rosalie breathed softly, pretending to swoon on the spot. There was a chorus of laughter, all harmonious voices of the Cullens and myself, joined together. It was great to know I found a place where I belonged, where I could be myself, and not what people wanted me to be. I followed Rosalie into the living room, where a fire had already been lit, blazing and dazzling with the flaring, crimson flames. I sat at the armchair closest to the fire, and Rosalie took the seat beside me. Jasper and Alice fell into the sofa, laughing softly. The music was playing quietly in the background; it was some sort of rap music- I recognised the rapper; Eminem.

"So Bella," Rosalie began, smiling warmly at me. "I'm a bit of a nosy git, so I want to know everything I can about you before dinner." I blinked, startled slightly. Her eyes had suddenly turned eager, and she almost looked like a replicate of Alice. _Were all of the Cullens like this? _

"Are you and Alice adopted into the family?" I asked her suddenly. I had no idea about their family either, and Rosalie looked like someone who would actually give me some answers.

"Nonono I ask the questions first!" Rosalie laughed, wagging a finger playfully.

"Yes we are!" Alice answered anyway, raising her arms happily. Rosalie pouted and folded her arms. _So many different characters in one person._ Alice continued on. "My parents and younger sister were killed by a vampire clan when I was seven years of age, and Carlisle saved me. Jasper had been the one to find me though. He had been helping out that day; with the hunting." She gave Jasper a glance that looked all too private to be seen. I could tell their past was well hidden in their minds. _Jasper had been fighting vampires from such a young age?_ Rosalie sighed and I turned curiously. She looked as though she was about to tell me a painful past too.

"It's almost the same for me," she explained. "Except it was my younger brother and parents I lost, and Emmett had found me. I was six years old. The vampires had come for all of us, but thankfully I was saved. Carlisle adopted me a few months later."

I could do nothing but stare at the two women in shock. Their past had been so horrific; no wonder they were vampire hunters now. And yet, they themselves had such generous, caring hearts. _How can life be so cruel?_

"Now young lady, tell me everything about yourself, or I shall tickle it out of you, so help me I will!" Rosalie suddenly growled and she was over me, her hands held out in front of her, ready to strike. I was _really_ ticklish. No way was I letting her tickle me. I immediately burst into some sort of verbal diarrhea, telling her everything about me; my childhood, my parents, my adopted siblings, my hobbies, and pretty much everything about myself I could think of. I swear to you, I was totally out of breath when I'd finished. Rosalie smiled contentedly, her eyes glinting with triumph.

"Man, you are an evil bitch of persuasion Rose," Jasper gasped, sucking in a breath in awe. Alice broke into giggles. Again.

"There wasn't really much persuasion needed to be honest!" Rosalie laughed, shaking her head with wonder. I bit my lip, restraining the laughter. It came anyway. I had never laughed so much in my entire life.

The living room doors opened and Emmett stepped in, with a man and woman close at his heels. I knew straight away they were the parents; Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I could see all three of the Cullen brothers in the man; his eyes were green of course, and his pearly skin was like Edward, only slightly more flourished with colour. He had Jasper's mousy blonde hair, and- to my surprise- Emmett's handsome face structure and cute dimples. He too had a really muscular body, though leaner than Emmett's, and was about Jasper's height, maybe slightly taller, and _hell_ he _certainly _didn't look his age at all! _How could this guy be a parent of a twenty year old? He had to be about 40 years of age, and yet he looked only slightly older than Emmett! _The woman was shorter than him by about a few inches. She looked so much like Edward; I could have mistaken her for the guy himself, except for the feminine cheekbones and defined curved body. She had long wavy bronze hair just like Edward, with dark streaks across the sides, and smooth glossy skin, with long eyelashes, a straight nose and smooth delicate mouth. She looked like one of the models you would find in an 'Abercombe and Fitch' store. The only difference between herself and her sons, were her beautiful brown eyes, which were so dark, I couldn't see where the pupil started. Not even close up.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked suspiciously, her frown creasing her perfect face. "What have I missed? Damn, I missed the fun _again_?" Carlisle chuckled and hugged her gently. Rosalie laughed loudly just as Emmett came to sit beside her.

"Don't worry Mom you didn't miss anything important!" she teased, tapping the bridge of her nose. Esme pouted and buried her face into her husband's chest. _Had I missed something? Was this seriously the mother?_ Then Esme looked up and noticed me sitting in the armchair. She let out a squeal and bounded forwards, her eyes so lit up that they looked like the eyes of a bush baby. I yelped as she seized hold of my arms and pulled me into her chest. Even when she pulled away, she was bouncing up and down with pure joy and excitement.

"BELLA!" she squealed, pulling me into another hug. "_Oh Bella you're finally here_! YAY, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE YOU FOR _AGES_!" I sat in silence as she pushed me back to look and me in the face. I don't think I'd ever seen such an energetic parent.

"Esme, give the girl a bit of space!" Carlisle gasped, pulling his wife off me. "You're killing her!" His eyes were clearly amused, but he was putting on a stern face to try and hide it. I sank back into the armchair while the family exploded with laughter at my expression. The sight was quite amusing, yet embarrassing at the same time. Esme beamed and leapt back to stand beside Carlisle, looking down at me with an eagerness that was of a predator. I gulped, leaning back. _How on earth were these vampire hunters?_

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," Jasper told me through coughs of laughter, gesturing to the woman whom had attacked me. "And this is my father, Carlisle." He nodded to the man supporting her.

"No shit?" I mumbled softly, not wanting the parents to hear my vulgar language. I had no idea what it would initiate, and to be honest, I didn't really want to know. Anyway, they were all to busy laughing at me to hear what I was saying.

"As you can probably tell, Bella," Carlisle began, his smile apologetic. "The rest of us have been dying to see the infamous Bella that dared to fight back to our youngest son! No one's ever managed to leave Edward dumbfounded before." The family nodded in unison, their eyes suddenly serious. Clearly Edward was the more serene guy in the family. Well, his temper could certainly make up for all of them. I shook my head frantically, trying to block him out of my mind for one second.

"What about what happened between you and Edward then, Bella?" Rosalie suddenly asked. That touched a nerve. My old anger slowly but surely began to seep through my veins. My breath came in short pants.

"I…I don't really wanna talk about it," I mumbled softly. "It's in the past, and I want it to stay that way."

Everybody else seemed to get that I wanted to forget about it—except Rosalie. "I heard from Edward you almost got raped by a vamp bastard," she said matter-of-factly. "And that apparently after he saved you, you screamed down his face after he told you off." My stomach lurched. I heard the rest of them suck in sharp breathes around me. I managed to glance over at Rosalie on the armchair beside me. She looked completely calm and unaffected, and obviously _completely _oblivious to the warning looks her family were giving her. _Why was she asking me this?_ _I had just gotten over things with Edward…did she want me to hate him? _

"Did he tell you _why _I shouted down his face?" I whispered so quietly, I wondered whether she could actually hear me properly. The room went densely quiet. I continued to stare right into Rosalie's dark solemn eyes, my blood boiling dangerously. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, impassive.

"I guess he said he was a little to harsh on you—"

"He was an ASSHOLE!" I suddenly yelled losing my tether. I gripped onto the sides of the armchair as I looked away from Rosalie's now astonished face. I needed to calm down. Clearly there was something going on with Rosalie; she must be teasing me or something; she was not acting as she had done moments before. And besides, I had 'made up' with Edward now. No more 'assholing'. I took in deep breaths, covering my face with my hands.

"Look," I started off slowly. "Edward and I have 'made up' now so to speak, and I _really _don't want to recall what had happened before. I don't even know _now _why he's so different to you lot."

Another awkward silence. _Man, I was really starting to hate these silences_. I lifted my head up, my eyes closed, exhaling slowly to control my temper. _How had it suddenly turned into this kind of atmosphere_? _And why **was **there so much about Edward that was different to his family? _Both Jasper and Alice used the same way of explaining his different attitude and temper; _he's different. How? Why? Why me? Was it only me he was doing this to? _

Then I heard Rosalie sigh noisily. It sounded more than exasperated. I turned to look at her out of curiosity. She looked as though she were about to cry, as she looked straight at me with sorrowful eyes. _Wow, that was a pretty quick mood change. She'd make a good actress_.

"Bella, I really don't know why Edward's not explained it to you yet," she told me, shaking her head. "But in time- I hope- you'll understand the _significant _differencebetween us and Edward. But at the same time Bella, I hope you'll understand how much you actually mean to him compared to everyone he's ever met."

That took me by surprise a little. So there _was _a lot I didn't know about him. Well, it's kind of a girl's instinct to become impatient when she doesn't know a secret. I mean, I really _hate _secrets, and even more, surprises. But it looked like I was going to have to wait with this one. I noticed Esme and Carlisle glance at each other, with a look I could only describe as-_pained_. Clearly, the secret wasn't a good one. I chose to let it go for now, and not let anything stand in the way of the 'brewing' friendship I now suddenly had with Edward and his family. Now I knew all the Cullens, it felt great to know they all had my back and cared about me. If there was a secret in the family, I technically had no right to know.

"And plus," Rosalie continued, her tone lightening. "We all know that Edward can be quite a…" She hesitated.

"A Dick?" I suggested. Once again, the room was completely silent. I gulped quietly, wondering whether I had hit below the belt with that one.

"YOUR FACE IS A DICK!" Emmett suddenly yelled at the top of his voice. I stared over at him with wide eyes, my mouth gaping open. I swear even the parents laughed at that. It was strange. My own mother would have reacted _very _differently. I had to join in eventually. Emmett came out of nowhere and leapt on top of me in the armchair. I screamed as he rumpled my hair all over my face, laughing uncontrollably at his little joke. And all of a sudden, there were all literally piling on top of me, laughing loudly as I gasped for breath as they tickled my feet and neck and my arms and my tummy, and rumpled my hair like mad. It was like being back in kindergarten all over again. It felt amazing. A few moments later, I heard Esme calling them off as she got down herself, giggling at my misfortune.

"All right you lot," she called out, a smile in her voice. "Get off the poor girl and let her recover. The brownies should be ready by now." At the sound of 'brownies' the swarm on top of me departed like lightning. I felt slightly dizzy as two people grabbed hold of me and pulled me up with them. It was Alice and Rosalie, their cheeks flushed with the excitement. I managed to crack a smile at them as they smoothed down my hair. That only made them laugh harder. _Did I look that drunk? _

"Come on Bella," Rosalie urged me, tugging at my arm. "Mom makes really nice brownies."

I nodded eagerly, and let them pull me along towards the large kitchen by the garden doors. The Cullens were all sitting on high stools around the large worktop table. Esme and Carlisle were at the oven at the end of the kitchen, where the actual kitchen stuff were, Esme occasionally playfully slapping her husband's hands when he did something wrong. I smiled to myself as I hoisted myself up into the stool at the end of the table, so Alice could sit next to Jasper, and Rosalie next to Emmett. Both pairs looked extremely awesome together actually. I knew now that I had to keep on my guard whenever I spoke to Rosalie; she had a sharp mouth and spoke straight to the point she wanted without any hesitation.

"Bella, you can try the first brownie, because I'm feeling generous today," Emmett informed me from opposite the table, a smirk playing on his face. I raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"Are you usually in charge of the food around here?" I asked him innocently.

Rosalie snorted. "Anything to do with food, Emmett is in charge of," she explained simply, kissing Emmett lightly on the cheek.

"All food except my brownies young man," Esme suddenly said behind me. We all turned as she came up with a tray full of thick, chunky chocolate brownies, the creamy smell making me salivate. Esme held the tray out towards me, smiling warmly.

"Here you go dear," she said gently. This was different from the exciting woman I had seen moments before. I guess all Cullens had rapid mood changes. I gratefully took a large brownie from the tray, and Carlisle came up behind her with a wad of napkins. I took one of them too, before eagerly biting into the brownie at a corner. The succulent chocolate flavour was absolutely divine, with small chocolate chips, hidden within the mixture. It was soft, warm and crumbling too with the chocolate chips, the perfect package for a perfect brownie. _Hell, were this family good at everything_?

"What d'ya think Bella?" Emmett asked me, his mouth full of brownie, earning a scolding nudge from Rosalie and a whack on the head from his mother. "9 out of 10?"

"100!" I breathed after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate heaven. Emmett clapped with approval as I received another chorus of laughter from the Cullen family. I was getting used to the laughter eruptions already. I took a smaller bite out of my brownie, savouring the flavour and texture. I looked over at Esme, whom was watching me from her seat. "You're amazing." Her smile widened appreciatively.

"Thank you Bella," she said, her eyes warm. Carlisle hugged her gently. They were a really cute couple too. It was like a perfect family-just with one problem, or maybe that was a bit harsh. _One difference maybe_?

"Oh yeah Bella, I heard you're really good at sport," Emmett suddenly commented. I looked up from my brownie, pulling a confused face. I knew where this was leading, and it wasn't going to happen. Just looking at Emmett's huge rolling biceps made me shudder at the idea of competing against him- in _any _sport.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said simply, looking away.

"Aw come on Bella, don't talk shite!" Jasper laughed, earning a slap from his mother. "Jacob told me you're an ace!" _Damn you Jacob Black Swan and your big mouth._ I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

Alice laughed. "You've got to beat Emmett for us Bella," she teased. "For the glory of the girls."

"Shut up Alice," I suggested simply. She giggled and shrugged in reply. I was _not _going through with this. _No **way**_.

"It would be good if someone actually won against Emmett," Carlisle commented in his seat beside Esme. "It's healthy to be beaten now and again." He patted his eldest son on the back proudly. Emmett grinned widely and looked over at me with an eagerness that made me quiver in my seat.

"No," I said firmly, taking a chunk out of my brownie.

"You might beat him," Jasper encouraged me. I shook my head. "No."

"I'll give you a makeover afterwards," Alice and Rosalie chorused.

I grimaced. "Absolutely not."

"I'll give you another brownie," Esme coaxed me. I gulped.

"That's not fair," I pouted. Esme laughed, and before I knew it, Jasper was waving the tray of brownies underneath my nose. The delicious smell of chocolate brownies wafted up my nostrils. It was so very _very_ tempting. I stood my ground, biting my lip.

"Ah Bella, just one match will do," Emmett chuckled. "I'll make it quick and painless." I narrowed my eyes, my nostrils flared. _So he thought I couldn't win, did he? _

"Ouch, Emmett, I think you've triggered the Bella Demon!" Alice cried, peering over Jasper's shoulder to look at me. I glared over at her.

"Alice, if you don't shut up, I'm putting you on my shit list!" I warned her.

"YOUR MOM'S THE SHIT LIST!" Emmett boomed with laughter. That did it. I grabbed a brownie from the tray and lobed it straight at Emmett, measuring my distance in split seconds. He'd messed with the wrong sports chic. It hit him squarely in the face. The brownies were still pretty warm, which meant the chocolate chips were still melting within them. The Cullen family gasped as they watched the brownie slide down Emmett's face, leaving a trail of melted chocolate on his nose, mouth, forehead, and even his eyelids. It slid off his chin and onto his lap with a soft thud. The silence that followed was probably the most comical, and yet the most intense at the same time; Rosalie was sitting slightly further from Emmett than she had been before, covering her mouth with her face, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Jasper and Alice were practically grabbing each other for support as they laughed silently, and Esme actually had her head buried into Carlisle's chest, not wanting to see her son's reaction, while Carlisle nodded his head in approval. I held my breath and turned back to Emmett. His eyes were wider than traffic lights as he stared at me in complete and utter shock, his shoulders rising and falling with every exasperated breath. I smiled sweetly.

"I guess I won then," I concluded, rolling my sleeves up. With one swift movement and a loud yell I wasn't entirely prepared for, Emmett leapt from his seat and grabbed the brownie from his lap, before bounding towards me. I let out a shriek and dashed from my seat, and he chased me round the table. The room erupted with cheers of encouragement from our audience, mostly to me, with occasional 'Go on Emmett!' from Jasper. I grabbed another brownie from the tray as I ran past Jasper again, and suddenly stopped running, whirling round with the brownie in my palm. Emmett didn't stop on time. I smacked the brownie right into his face again, pressing down hard, and then dragging it down his face. Alice squealed with laughter as I broke into a run around the table again, Emmett hot at my heels. Esme had come out from her hiding place in her husband's chest, and was now joining in with the cheering, clapping her hands with pure delight. I chose to stop again after another lap and wrestle with Emmett instead. I grabbed his arms in attempt to wrench the now sticky brownie from his hands. His eyes were wide with determination, but his grin was stretching right across his face. I yelled as he attempted to pull an arm free and thrust the brownie at me, but I dodged and grabbed for it again. Jasper suddenly stood up and held the tray of brownies out for me, laughing tearfully. I smiled gratefully, and one by one, took them and aimed them at Emmett's face, avoiding his free outstretched hand that was searching blindly for my face.

"My brownies!" Esme cried over her giggles. Emmett yelled and thrust forwards, wrenching himself free completely. I screamed as he wiped his face with his hands, and then reached over to me, his eyes glaring darkly. I wrestled with him, calling for Jasper's aid, but he was laughing too much to help. Emmett managed to grab a hand in his steel grasp, and leaned forwards for the other. I lashed out at him with another brownie. It missed him. He laughed as he caught it mid-flight, then leaned forwards to let me have it…

There was a loud bang behind us as the door opened. I turned with shock, and felt the blood drain from my face as Edward Cullen stormed into the kitchen, his eyes blazing with fury and frustration. The room fell silent almost at that same moment. Edward was practically growling as he bounded forwards, muttering under his breath angrily. I held my breath as he came closer. _Was he angry with me?_

"_SHIT_!" Edward suddenly barked, making me jump. "The fucking _bastard_! Total fucking _asshole_!" I watched in disbelief as Edward turned and stomped _right_ past me, looking straight ahead. _He hadn't noticed I was there. He hadn't noticed **any** of us were there._

I peered over at Emmett, whom was staring right over at his brother with the same bewildered expression. Jasper was actually laughing softly behind me. I felt him lean his head against my back, his whole body shaking. I couldn't hear a word from his parents or Alice and Rosalie, and I didn't dare look, just incase it attracted Edward's attention. Edward wrenched open the fridge door and began angrily fumbling through the drawers and shelves within it. I felt my heart thump wildly in my chest, my eyes unmoving as they watched his every move. Finally, he pulled back, a large bottle of pink lemonade in his hand, slamming the fridge door. _Pink lemonade? Seriously? _Edward mumbled angrily, but I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. I caught a few words, but they were mostly emphasised swearwords and accusations. He clearly wasn't talking about me; _I hadn't just pissed him off had I_? Somebody, or someone had obviously gotten into _his _shit list.

Edward grabbed a glass from a cupboard above his head, growling softly, and then steadily poured himself some lemonade. I bit my lip as I watched him pour the pink fizzy drink into the glass, his lips moving at an amazing speed. _Was he swearing in another language now? _He slowly lifted the glass to his mouth, and took a large gulp of it, closing his eyes, as though trying to calm himself down. _Pink lemonade was his depressant? _I couldn't help but gape as Edward gasped for breath after another large swig of the lemonade, his breathing heavy and exaggerated. _Man, where's a camera when you need one? _Edward lowered the glass from his lips, and then slowly but surely opened his eyes…to look straight at me. I watched carefully as his eyes got wider and wider by the second as he took in the scene before him. He must have noticed his family crowding around the counter in the middle of the kitchen, Emmett covered in chocolate brownie, and myself holding onto Emmett's arm, in mid-action with both our hands full of chocolate brownie, frozen right next to each others faces, Jasper leaning on my back in silent laughter. _Had he not noticed me before? _

Edward's mouth opened and closed helplessly, but no words came out. Oh hell.

"Bella?" he managed to say, his voice breaking with shock._ He hadn't seen me before. Oh my god. B-b-b-bonus. Don't laugh. Don't…laugh… _

_I had just seen the childish version of Edward before my very eyes. I had left him dumbfounded again. _

**EPOV**

Oh…_hell_.

I had not expected Bella to see me like this. Not with the _pink lemonade_. Bella stared over at me, looking as though she were about to burst out laughing. Dad was right behind her, his eyes wide and his mouth pressed in a firm straight line, holding back the laughter. _Don't laugh, please don't laugh. _

I. Feel. Like. _Shit. _

_Help me._

**Uh Oh. Edward's craving is pink lemonade! Basically whenever he's depressed or in a bad mood, you know like you'd usually go for chocolate or alcohol or something nice to calm yourself down, Edward goes for pink lemonade. :) **

**How's Bella gonna react to that? Find out in the next chapter…**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Now excuse me, I've got to practice for the Sports Interhouse On Monday. GO NEPTUNE (My form)!**

**Ness's Note: Sorry, couldn't help adding this (fear not, my note will NOT be in every chapter!): WOO NEPTUNE RULE! GO NEPTUNE GOOOOO! Yes, sadly, our forms are named after the planets, and no, there is _NO _Uranus! There are only 6 forms!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series cos I am not Stephanie Meyer…you get the point. Except that in the last chapter in my disclaimer I said I was Stephanie Meyer, which was clearly a typo because I'm not. **

**A/N: Hallo! I guess you all didn't expect Edward to enjoy pink lemonade as a way of calming himself down did you, hell- I bet you didn't expect him to like pink lemonade at all. I've never tried the stuff but apparently, it's disgusting. Like plastic a friend of mine said. Anyways, Edward's been left in a really awkward position as you all know and this chapter leads on straight after the last event from chapter eleven. Enjoy, wow that's the least amount I've written in the author's notes. **

**EPOV**

Have you ever felt so stupid, that you're left completely speechless and crap, and everyone's staring at you, which only makes you feel even _more _stupid than before? Words cannot describe how crap and stupid I had felt as I stared over at Bella Swan across the kitchen of my house, holding a glass of pink lemonade-my secret craving and delight if you like. I hadn't even noticed at first that my Emmett was swarming above her, his arms outstretched towards her, till I risked a glance sideways. I wish I hadn't; my family were all holding back peals of laughter; I could almost hear the laughter traveling back down their throats. I had gulped slowly, trying hard to resist screaming and running out of the room, realising that the consequences would have been far worse. _Ah hell, what must she think of me now_?

Okay I have to admit, pink lemonade to me is like drinking a whole can of liquidized ecstasy so to speak. It's the drink most people dislike, but I adore. Hell, I'd choose pink lemonade over the cookie dough 'Ben & Jerry's' ice cream! There's something about it that calms me down, and the pinkness of the drink is kinda cute as well. But at the moment, nothing could have calmed me down.

I didn't break eye contact with Bella at all, with fear it would start her laughing. Even from where I was, I could the intensity of her eyes, bemused and curious. I was tempted to look her up and down to see what she was wearing, but was too anxious to make even the slightest move.

And this was all because of that bastard again. Was he always to ruin my chances from now on? He turned up at the party when I was going to meet Bella and tried to rape and kill her outside her own home, and now he's after her again. The _shithole_. I swear to God, I'm not stopping till I get his head on a platter.

Just thinking about him, made my hand tighten around the glass in my hand, my vision covered completely by a red fog, stimulated by my anger. So now, he'd pissed me off, and gotten me in trouble with Bella again. She probably thinks I'm a grumpy freak now. I breathed in through my nose, slowly and silently, trying my best not to break the gaze between us. All I had to do was distract her, then run.

_You're gonna back out again?!_

I froze at the voice in my head. I couldn't back out again. She'd never forgive me for running away again. Hell, Alice would _kill_ me! I felt the cold chill of my anxiety flow through my body, sending ripples of a ghostly breeze up my arms that made my hairs stand on end. I couldn't run away, but I couldn't stay either. I felt like complete and utter shit. _If only I had the power to hear what Bella was thinking_…

"Well shit Edward, did someone piss you off?" Emmett's voice broke into my head like a knife in the dark. My eyes diverted away from Bella in shock of his voice. Emmett was staring at me in utter confusion, still probably the only person not understanding the situation that had aroused when I entered the room. He was asking about _why _I had entered the room so pissed, instead of asking _what _the hell was wrong with me, acting like I was in front of Bella. That was totally Emmett as well. Just at the wrong time and place.

Then it hit. An eruption of laughter broke from both my family and the beautiful Bella across from me. I could distinctively hear Bella's laugh over my family's soft and mellow, like a flute. Her gorgeous hair rippled about behind her as she launched her head back with amusement, her shoulders shaking with her laughter. Emmett was the only one who wasn't laughing, still at me with such confusion, that I soon started laughing as well. Emmett will be Emmett I suppose.

Bella looked over at me, as the laughter began to die down, but then took one look at the glass of pink lemonade in my hand, and started to laugh harder than ever. I sighed and drained the remaining contents, Waste not, want not as they say. Now I suppose, I had a lot of explaining to do.

**BPOV**

I don't think I have laughed so much in my entire life. Just seeing Edward at the other end of the kitchen, looking utterly horrified at my presence, with pink lemonade in his hands- who could ask for more? I hadn't meant to laugh right at him, but it was too much. He had looked so cute and vulnerable. I'd never seen anything look so…_pitiful_.

Even now with Edward sitting beside me in the living room amongst his family, I was finding it incredibly difficult to compose myself at all. I let out a little squeal of amusement, which somehow managed to escape through a tiny between my lips. Edward sighed as his family broke into harmonised laughter around us.

"Bella," Edward groaned urgently, although I could his the strain in his voice to stop himself from joining in. "It really honestly wasn't _that _funny."

"Yes it _darn right was_!" I yelled, falling backwards onto the sofa, laughing uncontrollably. Emmett, whom was standing directly behind me, leaning on the sofa, rumpled my hair gently. I pouted and leaned forwards again. Edward chuckled softly.

"Okay, maybe I didn't realise for a second or two that you were all in there," Edward explained. "But I was really pissed off. I needed-"

"Pink lemonade?" I finished for him. Rosalie and Alice's tinkling laughs were clearly audible as they clapped their hands with approval.

Edward gritted his teeth, a slight irritated frown appearing on his forehead. "Yeah, my pink lemonade," he said reluctantly. So I guess, he always had a bad temper, not just with me. I sighed loudly, drained of all energy, and flopped my head onto his shoulder. He tensed slightly, but then after a while, I felt him gradually relax under my head.

"Don't tease me about my pink lemonade," Edward said defensively. "It's a personal thing." I laughed softly.

"I think it's adorable!" I told him, looking up at him from his shoulder. We were so very very close. If I had leaned in a little more, our noses would have been touching. And a little more…

"Well _adorable _Eddie's had that trait since he was about five years old," Emmett pointed out cruelly, poking at my head. "And it still hasn't left him!" Jasper laughed loudly at the memory.

"Hit it bro!" he yelled and the two of them high-fived above my head. Edward actually growled softly underneath me. Temper, temper.

"Leave your brother alone boys," Esme scolded them. "He's got Bella for that now. You're going to have to leave the humiliating to her." I laughed at that one and pushed back up to look at Esme.

"Thank you," I told her. She nodded curtly, her acting hilarious, like a schoolteacher about to give out a detention to a quivering sixth grade, her smile amused. "My pleasure."

Edward sighed and I jumped as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. He smelled so deliciously sweet, it made my mouth water. It was like inhaling scents from a florist shop.

"Hey Eddie, why were you pissed off anyway?" Emmett suddenly asked, leaning forwards on the back of the sofa. I looked straight over at Edward. Actually I had been quite curious to know too. I mean he had looked _seriously _pissed off when he came in. I had thought he was going to break something. Edward grimaced and frowned at his brother.

"Please don't call me that," he said softly, his voice aggravated. Obviously, it was something Emmett said quite a lot.

"Whatever you say Eddie!" Emmett teased. Jasper laughed beside him in response. Edward's frown deepened. It was my turn to intervene.

"Edward," I started, trying out my new captivation I seemed to have had on him. He turned straight away, his eyes irritated. Then they bore into my own, and it was almost as though I could feel him reading my thoughts, my expression, knowing full well, that I really wanted to know what had happened. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When they finally opened again, they were cold and furious, looking through me, as though I were a mirror to the past. I quivered slightly beside him. The room fell silent as everyone took in his expression. Clearly that look said more to them than I could tell myself.

"What happened son?" Carlisle asked urgently, suddenly beside us, placing a hand on the arm of the sofa beside Edward. Alice and Rosalie had taken their places at the sofa on my side, and Jasper and Emmett behind us. Even Esme had moved in front of us to get a clear view of her son.

"What is it baby?" Esme cooed, her voice incredibly soft. Clearly, there was something the family knew about Edward's temper and emotions that I didn't know. I would have to ask Edward myself one day; asking his family would be too unjust on his behalf. Edward looked straight at me, and I saw within those beautiful green eyes, a glimpse of worry, aggravation-fear. _Fear for me maybe? Oh God, what had happened? _

"He found me again," Edward suddenly whispered so soft, even I had to strain my ears to hear, and I was right beside him.

"Who?" Alice asked gravely beside me, leaning over and touching her brother's shoulder. Edward's frown deepened, and I felt a shudder gush through me as I saw the pure hatred in his eyes.

"Karl," was all he said. And that was all he had to say. Even for me. I understood at once; Karl had come again. He hadn't even been able to wait that long. Alice hissed softly and Emmett growled under his breath. They must have all known his nature by now. Edward and I had both explained what he nearly did to me. I didn't even have to listen to Edward, to know whom he was looking for.

"Who was he after?" Alice asked urgently, shaking Edward's arm, pushing off the sofa to kneel down beside him. She had so much love and care for her brother, it was clear in all the actions she made. Edward shuddered, and looked at me, telling me all just by his gaze, his eyes so full of fear for me, it made me want to cry. Esme gasped with sudden realisation.

"Bella," Edward croaked softly. I closed my eyes, allowing the fear to gush over me. _Why oh why had the world in less than a month turned into a world of monsters? _Karl had been out there, hunting me, probably whilst I was out there this morning, tracking me down from my scent. I probably had been so close to death this morning as I had been that night at the party.

"Did you get him?" Carlisle asked him firmly, also taking hold of Edward's shoulder. Edward shook his head, and my heart sank. _Just, what I needed to hear. I was being hunted by a vampire. _

"I started to chase him," Edward explained, his voice hoarse and contorted. "He must have some sort of power; he was making the ground sink beneath me. I had to run the other way, and he used that chance to escape." Edward looked so frustrated; it was far too pitiful a look to tolerate. I leaned forwards and touched his cheek lightly with my right hand. He looked startled by my sudden act of affection, but then looked over at me, almost at the verge of tears. I couldn't bear it.

"Edward, I know how fast Karl was," I told him softly, looking right into his glowing green eyes. "I was there remember?"

Edward laughed softly. "How could I forget?!" He rolled his eyes at me disbelievingly. I smiled as his sarcasm returned.

"Yeah well I can still distinctively remember how fast he had been," I continued. "I don't know how you managed to follow him with your gun, he was just a blur to me." Edward frowned slightly at that and I could almost hear Rosalie frowning at him from behind me as he gazed over my shoulder. I chose to ignore them both, not wanting to know any more secrets at the moment.

"Edward, the point is, he's not going to find me easily," I reassured him. "I'll make sure of that." I pressed on his cheek, urgently trying to win back his attention. His gaze darted back to me, looking somewhat incredulous now, as though I had lost my mind.

"Bella," Alice suddenly said at Edward's side. "He's a vampire, no ordinary human. He could easily track you down within a few days, maybe less." She looked just as worried as Edward for my safety. It was beginning to frustrate me that they didn't think I could look after myself. Sure, Karl was a nasty, bloodsucking vampire, but I had learnt my lesson before, and was never going out by myself again.

I shook my head at her misunderstanding. "That's not what I meant," I clarified. "I know Karl's a vampire, but he doesn't know where I am at this moment, and I _definitely _won't let him track me any time soon." I turned to Esme, smiling softly. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Do you think traveling by vehicle only could stop my scent from being so easily tracked?" I asked her. She had written the novel about them, so I assumed she knew how they caught their prey. She considered it, her eyes narrowing with concentration.

"It's quite possible," she mumbled, her frown creasing with worry. "But Bella, now you have to be extra cautious. That vampire has you on his list. He won't stop till he has you for good." I nodded grimly, understanding, perfectly, the situation I was now in. Hell, I would have to have personal bodyguards if I was to get around unharmed.

As though she could hear my thoughts, Rosalie spoke behind me. "Well we'll just have to protect her then," she said firmly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Like her own personal bodyguards as it were." Jasper and Emmett nodded in synchronisation, and Alice beamed with approval, high-fiving her over my head.

Edward seemed more reluctant to agree. "But he's different to the others," he told her urgently. "He has a gift. I am no match for him at all. I…" His voice slowly drifted into nothingness, and he became completely silent bowing his head. I waited patiently, for a signal that he agreed. Then Edward looked up and sighed loudly, looking straight at me.

"Well I guess it's the only way possible to make sure you're safe," he mumbled. I smiled and stroked at his cheek gently. He closed his eyes under my touch. His skin was cold, yet soft and smooth under my hand, and as I caressed his cheek gently, I could feel his breath tickling at my fingertips.

"Well," Esme suddenly said, her voice somewhat amused. "We'll er…leave you two _alone _for a while then shall we?" I turned to look at her, and blushed at her meaningful expression. I wanted more than anything in the world to be alone with my beautiful angel. I nodded once, and with a soft chuckle, she and Carlisle got up and made to leave, Jasper and Rosalie not far behind them. I didn't take my eyes away from Edward's face as Emmett turned to leave the room, blowing a low whistle. I restrained rolling my eyes. Always ruining sensitive moments. Alice didn't leave straight away, she was looking at her brother with so much concern and worry that I almost felt like crying for her.

"I'll leave you to it then," she told me, looking up to smile at me. I nodded in encouragement. She leaned forwards to kiss my forehead, then hauled herself up and walked out of the living room, closing the door softly behind her. She smiled gently though the glass, turned away, and was out of sight. I sighed and turned back to my saviour. He had his eyes closed, his chest heaving in and out, his lips quivering ever so slightly with every breath. I waited patiently for him to recollect himself, watching his eyes slowly open with uncertainty, then stare right into my own. They were so dazzling; I wondered whether I would ever ever get over them. I smiled at him encouragingly, pressing down at his cheek. His lips creased into a slight smile at the corner of his mouth, his eyes staring at me intently, wondering. He was so gorgeous. He was wearing this plain but sexy sky blue polo shirt, with khaki shorts and consoles. Simple but sexy. But then again, he could probably look hot in a rag if he wanted to.

"You okay?" I asked him gently, resuming my stroking at his cheek. Edward smiled weakly again, then exhaled loudly through his nose.

"Yeah, m'okay," he mumbled, and then pushed up from the cushions so he was leaning towards me. The closeness made my heart jolt. He looked apologetic all of a sudden, his eyes meaningful as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella, you're probably even more worried than me, and no one's really paying that much credit to you." I shook my head frantically.

"Oh no…I mean I _am _scared," I stumbled over my words. "But seriously I don't really want all of you worry too much. I know it's your job and all to keep us safe, but don't be so hard on yourself that you missed him. Like I said before, I don't plan on letting him catch me any time now." I gently pushed his head back so I could look into his eyes again. They were worried, anxious. I hated seeing him like that. Damn, being a vampire hunter sounded tough.

Edward smiled, his expression warming as he looked at me. I hoped I was pulling a confident face. I wasn't going to let some pervy psycho vampire ruin our 'brewing' relationship. Slowly, and very hesitantly, he leaned forwards and touched my cheek with a smooth, gentle hand. It was cold against my skin, and I shuddered slightly at his touch. I reached up and held his hand at my face.

"Your hands are freezing," I told him softly. He chuckled under his breath, closing his eyes.

"They always are," he admitted. "Poor circulation I guess." A smile broke across my face again as I leaned ever so slightly closer to him. I was so close, I could feel his breath tickling my cheek. Edward inched closer, so our foreheads were touching. Hell, I had never felt so ecstatic. One more lean in, and we would be there. Edward's eyes slowly opened to look into my own. They looked even more dazzling close up, the green inner layer, with darker shades as it spread out. So beautiful. I jumped as I felt Edward's other hand grasp at my shoulder, pulling me closer, so I was just underneath. I felt my heart flutter as he slowly leaned forwards, pushing me back into the sofa so he was directly on top of me. Our chests were touching, my chest heaving higher than ever as I looked up into his sincere eyes, as they drew me in, closer and closer, hypnotising me. All I could in hear my head was _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, _and the temptation to break the distance between was becoming more and more unbearable. Edward smiled, his eyes closed as he slowly broke the distance.

"Bella…" he moaned softly, and I felt so seduced, that my eyes closed too and I pulled him closer…

"Awww DANG!" Emmett roared with laughter. Edward and I broke apart faster than lightening. Emmett was standing by the doors, a large bowl of popcorn in his hands, and he was in mid action of stuffing a handful into his mouth. _Of all the rotten luck. We had been **so close**!!_

"Bella and bro are at it in da living room!" Emmett yelled, his beaming smile stretching right across his face. "WOOO! GO SMOOCH HER EDDIE! RIDE THE BUS!" I felt my cheeks burn wildly as Emmett choked with laughter, throwing popcorn at me from the doors. Rosalie and Alice came running from the kitchen, their expressions flabbergasted.

"Em! You weren't supposed to interrupt them!" Rosalie scolded him, looking over at us with anticipation. All it took was a small shake of my head, for her to know that we had been interrupted a little bit too early. She groaned with despair at Emmett's lack of judgement. Alice was looking back and forth from Edward to me, with a look of disbelief.

"But they were smooching on the chair!" Emmett said to her, his expression like a confused child. "I had to stop them before it got too far! Mom wouldn't be pleased if they did it on her sofa." My eyes widened at Emmett's logic and it took all my effort not to burst out laughing.

Alice groaned. "Emmett they hadn't kissed yet," she told him slowly, his frustration evident in her voice, although I could tell she was trying not to laugh as well. "They were literally just about before you butted in!"

_How the heck did she know that, when she was in the kitchen? _I suddenly had this terrible feeling that the entire family had been watching us the whole time and we hadn't noticed. My cheeks were on fire. I leaned back away from Emmett and into Edward's chest. His arms automatically went around me, I felt extremely comfortable straight away. I was already starting to feel like his girlfriend, heck _we had just been about to kiss before Emmett came in like that! _

"Oh," Emmett said softly with sudden realisation. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. I was pretty sure Edward was doing something similar. Emmett gulped nervously. "Crap, well…sorry guys…my bad." Rosalie and Alice groaned in unison, shaking their heads in dismay. That did it for me. I burst into a spasm of giggles, my shoulders shaking wildly as I tried to compose myself. I could feel Edward laughing softly underneath me. Rosalie and Alice soon joined in afterwards. Emmett looked back and forth between us, then beamed widely, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. I shook my head in disbelief and turned my head so it was resting on Edward's chest. His heart was beating steadily, but really slowly. I'd never heard a human's heart beat so slow before. Edward jolted and pushed us both from the sofa, forcing me sit up properly. I looked up and him curiously. He didn't look worried or anything, so maybe I was hearing things. He looked really calm actually as he looked over at his sisters laughing at Emmett. He looked at me, and smiled softly, looking so innocent, that I just let it go.

"Hey y'all," I heard Jasper suddenly call out from behind Alice. He came from a room directly opposite us, which looked quite bright and spacious from where I was. "Mom says dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so y'all better get ready before I eat it all." He laughed as Emmett looked over at him with a menacing look. Don't mess with Emmett and food.

"What is it?" Emmett asked suspiciously, ready to assess the menu. I smiled softly. He looked so serious, like it actually meant a lot to him. Hell, it _does _mean a lot to him, what am I talking about?!

"Mom decided to go with lasagne actually," Jasper announced. Emmett let out a cry and threw the almost empty bowl of popcorn into the air. Alice and Rosalie screamed as popcorn showered all over their hair. I yelped and darted forwards- thankfully Edward understood what I was going to do and let go- and leapt for the bowl. It was pottery after all, and I didn't fancy picking up the remnants of bowl as well as popcorn from the floor. I caught it, just, but then felt myself falling down to the ground myself. I closed my eyes, hoping my face would land on something soft, I didn't fancy bruising myself. Then I stopped falling. I opened my eyes in shock and found myself inches from the carpeted floor, my nose almost brushing its surface. Someone had caught me under my armpits just in time. I was slowly hauled and was soon leaning back into someone's chest. I expected it to be Jasper behind me, but then saw him standing opposite, beaming really wide. Alice had her hands over her head, but she too was smiling uncontrollably. Rosalie had her hands to her mouth, to hide the smile that was gradually creeping into view. I peered up slowly, and found myself looking right into Edward's gorgeous green eyes. My own eyes widened as he smiled down at me. _He **caught **me. _It was like what _should _have happened the first time round. It was perfectly sweet. I blushed as Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. The spot burned where he kissed me.

"Second time lucky I guess," he said softly, and I could tell he meant that for more than one implication. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Alice squealed. She sounded as though she were about to cry. "That is so _sweet_!"

"Dang Edward," Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "Didn't know you had it in you mate!" Edward laughed and leaned over to mock punch his brother on the shoulder. _Oh I felt sooo good. _

"Silly Emmett," Rosalie sighed. "Although this time he helped out a bit." I laughed in agreement at her logic. I guess she was right with that one. For once, Emmett's mistakes had lead to better things.

"Hey, you guys!" Esme suddenly called, and we all looked up just as she came walking out from the corridor under the stairs, holding a large tray of lasagne. It looked really _really_ delicious. She looked back and forth between all her children and myself to read what was going on.

"Did I miss something important again?!" she asked incredulously. For the benefit of her doubt, we all automatically shook our heads in unison. She didn't look convinced. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the position of myself and Edward, assessing our closeness.

I decided to divert her attention. "That's looks lovely Mom," I said to her, smiling warmly. She beamed widely at the way I addressed her. I thought maybe she'd be alarmed that I called her that so early in the relationship, but she seemed perfectly fine with it all. It just felt _right_.

"Thank you!" she said pleasantly. Then addressed her children as well she said "Come on you lot, let's eat!"

I allowed Edward to guide me towards the dining room, his lips at my hair. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. Like I belonged there. Like I had _always _belonged there. I had my Edward, and I was satisfied.

The dining room was large and bright as I had seen from the living room, and it was similar to my own at home, in the sense that there was a long wooden table in the centre, surrounded by at least eight chairs on each side and two on the ends, except however the table was a bright creamy colour, matching with the brightness of the room. Lights were situated in the corners of the room, and the light pooled down over the table surface, giving it a warm glow. The ceiling was relatively high, just like the living room, and had really intricate, defined patterns painted onto it in gold. I looked up at Edward behind me.

"Did you do that?" I asked him nodded my head towards the ceiling. Edward looked up at the ceiling, smiling at to himself.

"With a little help yeah," he told me, nodding over at Jasper, whom was helping his mother with the lasagne tray, placing it right in the centre of the end half of the table, after Rosalie threw a white sheet across the wooden surface. Alice came up from her seat at the far end of the table, and tugged at my sleeve.

"Come on Bella," she sang excitedly. "Have a seat!" I smiled and allowed her to guide me to a seat, pulling Edward along with me. I wasn't letting him go from now on. Esme came dancing towards us, balancing a wad of plates in her hands. Edward and I sat down in adjacent seats. The food looked extremely mouthwatering, and I was finding it very difficult to restrain myself from digging in before everyone got their portions. Esme placed a thick piece of the lasagne on my plate, and the delicious smell of oregano and margarita cheese wafted up my nostrils. I salivated as I stared down at the food on my plate, the stringy cheese running over the top of the mince sauce and pasta layers. I greedily looked aside and Edward's plate to compare sizes of portions. He had hardly anything at all, in fact most of his plate composed of salad, with a tiny square of lasagne in the middle. It made me feel like such a pig. _Wasn't it usually the girls that hardly ate anything in front of boys?_

I was going to have to consider reducing my portions if were going to be together. There was no way I was eating so much more than him whenever we ate together. I mean, _I'm _the girl!

It felt so sudden that Edward was now more than a friend to me, and we had been _so close _before. Damn that Emmett. All I keep thinking to myself was… _is it too soon? Should I fully let him in, trust him fully? _But all these questions flooding into my head were overtaken by the sheer power of his eyes. So bright and determined, the green shades so complex and beautiful, I could melt on the spot every time. I had really wanted to kiss him then, we had been so close, his breath at my cheeks, his arms around me, his scent so strong… I had wanted nothing more than to let the chemistry finish its work, to let his smooth lips touch mine…

But the time will come soon. Soon. I can feel it. Soon.

**EPOV**

There are times, when I could honestly feel like killing my elder brother, and at that moment, I could have easily done so. Bella and I…we had been _so close_. I had just been about to make my final move, when my idiot of a brother came storming right in. Obviously, being a girl, Bella pushed me away and it was over. That one chance I had was blown away.

Sitting at the dining table, I felt extremely anxious to even talk to Bella after what had happened. Sure I had caught her when she fell, which was a bonus, but what were suppose to say to a girl when you were so close to kissing her? She had looked a little pissed off herself at Emmett, but immediately seen the embarrassment through her eyes, they were smaller and more anxious, the pupils dilated as though she were high. Alice and Jasper sat across from us, laughing together as they played thumb wars. Jasper seemed to be winning them all. Honestly, I think that is the most pointless game ever. Obviously the stronger person is going to win because they can grip your hand harder, and force your thumb to go down.

Emmett sat beside Jasper, Rosalie on his other side, staring down at his plate of food longingly. I restrained rolling my eyes at him. He could act so childish sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella was shocked at him being a vampire hunter. But then again, it was like we all transformed into different human beings when we hunted for vampires…

Emmett looked up from his plate and our eyes met. Mine instinctively narrowed, although I could feel my mouth stretching into a smile. Emmett pulled an apologetic look, and then chose to help Rosalie with the sorting out of glasses. Silly nut, sometimes, he could be really thick. He looked so ashamed. I stifled a laugh as Mom came forwards with the slices of lasagne, placing a portion on my plate. I didn't have to look down to know that she had put a whole load of salad on the plate for me. It was a daily thing to happen.

I followed Mom with my eyes as she went to sit down beside Dad, placing down portions of their own. I was far too preoccupied about Bella to notice them fall silent at the end of the table. Then I looked up, and Mom and Dad were actually looking straight over at me, to my surprise, their expressions worried. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Neither of them noticed at all. I frowned, completely confused. Then I realised who they were looking at. I glanced down at Bella beside me, whom was looking back and forth at our plates and their contents, acting completely weird and unusual.

I cleared my throat politely, and she looked up at once, her cheeks flushing at my questioning expression.

"Comparing your portion with others is rude you know?" I told her matter-of-factly, raising a skeptical eyebrow. She smiled ever so slightly in reply, her cheeks bright red. She looked awfully cute.

"The hell with that rule!" Emmett shouted, standing right behind us. I stiffened, turning to stare and him challengingly. But he wasn't looking at me; I followed his gaze, and realised he was staring right down at Bella's plate. _Uh Oh. _

"I'm comparing Bella's piece to mine now, and hers is bigger!" Emmett said, with a somewhat sad tone. "Therefore, I'm having hers, it's only fair." And he lunged forwards and grabbed Bella's plate from the table. Before I could even jump up to grab it off him, Bella was up in a flash, her hands reaching up towards the plate above Emmett's head as she leapt into the air. Emmett laughed and leapt back, and Bella was down at the same moment. I yelped and jumped for her but had no chance of catching her that time. Third time lucky my _ass_. But Bella was up again, and running right after Emmett, her face full of determination to reclaim her food. It was extraordinarily entertaining to watch. I smiled as Bella cried out after another failed attempt at leaping into the air. She looked so unbelievably hot, I was more tempted than ever to just run up and kiss her there and then in front of everybody, but knew she would feel too embarrassed afterwards, and I probably would too. Rosalie squealed with laughter as Emmett started dancing on the spot, Bella's plate high above his head, with Bella leaping at it with pure determination and drive. Hell, in a way, I wanted Emmett to keep the bowl up as long as possible, because Bella's jumper seemed to rise higher and higher up her front with every jump, her torso unbelievably toned. She must be as sporty as Jasper says. But then Mom came over with her tray of lasagne and scolding face. I could see her desperately fighting back the laughter and trying to act like a mother should. She took a large piece of lasagne from the tray and placed it on Emmett's plate beside the other large one. Now it looked like he had half the lasagne to himself. Bella was still reached up longingly for her plate above Emmett's head, actually grabbing hold of his arms and trying climb up him to reach it. My heart knotted with envy of Emmett having her hands all over him.

"There you are young man," Mom said reproachfully. "Now give poor Bella back her plate so we can begin to eat." Emmett hesitated, to my complete and utter disbelief, actually having to compare Bella's portion to his own again, before handing it back to her with a beaming smile.

"No harm done Bella?" he said innocently as she turned away with plate close to her chest. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out before returning back to her seat and looking over at me. At first, I though she was going to tell me off for not catching her, but then her expression lightened and her smile became warmer than the sun. My heart fluttered. Then she turned and began to eat, and I had never someone eat so passionately in my whole life. She had her eyes closed, and I could tell she absorbing every flavour, from the cheese layer on top, to the mince sauce with olives in the middle, her smile the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I took a bite out of my piece, watching her the whole time, worried I would miss an important expression. Her eyes opened to look into my own and she stopped chewing. I should have looked away, but I didn't. I was too engrossed in her features to look away from them. She was surely the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Bella stared at me for a while, her eyes curious, the reddish shade blending with the dark brown around the pupil. The tension between us was becoming immense. Her chewing soon began to resume though, and she finally turned away so I could breathe again.

I heard someone stifle laughter and looked up frowning. Jasper and Alice were both looking over at me; their mouths squeezed shut in firm lines. Clearly the expression I had been pulling when Bella had looked at me had been funny to watch. I rolled my eyes at them, although now I was fighting a smile myself. The things women do to you.

When everyone had finally finished, Bella helped Mom take the plates into the kitchen, and the others filed into the living room, for a match on the Nintendo Wii, Alice against Jasper. I waited in the corridor for Bella while they set up, leaning against the railing of the stairs. Dad walked past me, wagging his eyebrows and grinning like a frickin Cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the floor, grinning to myself. I felt like a retarded hero from a comic or something the way my family were looking at me, like I'd just got the most gorgeous girl in the world. Well, in fairness, she _is _the most beautiful girl in the world, but seriously, I was going to have to stop grinning like this or Bella would question me. I suddenly heard a soft, tinkling laugh from the kitchen, and my head snapped up just as Bella appeared from the kitchen, shaking her head in wonder, my mother not far behind her. They looked thick as thieves already. I just hoped my mother didn't tell Bella about some embarrassing childhood secrets. Actually knowing my mother, what the hell am I talking about? She's probably already told her all that shit.

Bella eyes diverted to me as she neared the end of the corridor where I was standing. Jesus Christ, her eyes are amazing. I could feel myself grinning at her like an idiot, and wished someone would just kill me there and then. Her laugh erupted with joy as she took in my expression. _Did I look that ridiculous? _

"I see what you mean now," she said turning to Mom. _Huh?_ I looked back and forth between my mother and Bella, no doubt pulling another ridiculous face as I watched them grinning at each other. Mom laughed and patted Bella's shoulder.

"Ever since he was young," she said, smiling over at me. I smiled back, raising an eyebrow questioningly. At that Mom shook her head and Bella burst out laughing again, covering her mouth with both hands. _Well what the fuck? _

"I'd best depart before I die of embarrassment for you, Edward," Mom sighed before turning away from us and fleeing off to the kitchen, Dad standing by the door waiting for her. I turned to Bella, my eyebrow rising higher. She stifled a giggle and stepped forwards to take my hand. The warmth of her touch shot up my arm like poison.

"Well what was that all about?" I asked her as she pulled me towards the living room.

Bella's tinkling laugh filled my ears. "Your mother told me of one of your childhood traits." _Well shit. _

"Which one?" I asked miserably. That only made her laugh harder. I restrained a frown with great difficulty.

"The one that you pull lots of funny faces whenever you're confused," she told me, stopping at the living doors. I looked down at her with confusion, and without realising, corresponded with what she had just said. I received another burst of laughter for that. Somehow I knew this was only the beginning with my mother and Bella, and it was going to a hell of a lot worse. I rolled my eyes and held the door open for her. She was still laughing as she went to sit down beside Emmett.

"_Shhhhhh_!" Emmett hissed desperately. Bella bit her lip automatically, her shoulders shaking. Alice and Jasper were staring at each other menacingly on opposite ends of the coffee table, the chessboard set right in between them. Not one single chess piece had been moved yet; Alice had her hand on a white knight, but she remained completely still, glaring over at Jasper with pure determination. It was an extremely amusing atmosphere. Well, for me anyway. Bella on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable watching the two of them sitting in silence. It was my turn to restrain the laughter as I went to sit down beside her. She turned to me, her forehead creased with confusion.

"What the hell's going on here?" she whispered softly. Emmett growled beside her and she jumped, frowning over her shoulder at him. I shook my head, indicating I would explain later. _I wonder how long this game will last? _

Just as I began to lean back into the sofa, Jasper groaned, and Alice yelled with triumph, swiping her hand across the board, sending the chess pieces flying everywhere. Bella dived to the ground to grab the chess pieces as Alice leapt into the air, singing at the top her voice 'we are the champions'. I laughed in harmony with Emmett and Rosalie, bending down to help Bella. She was completely submerged underneath the coffee table, reaching for the chess pieces. I had to look away from her cute butt before I did something stupid. Instead I stood up and went round the coffee table to face her, bending down on one knee. She was leaning forwards to grab the white knight by the table leg, her chest pressed against the floor so her…_sweet Jesus no. Talk about tempting. _

"Here take these," she told me reaching forwards with her hands full of chess pieces. I tried to keep my eyes on her face as she I took them from her, and then began setting them back up on the chessboard. She emerged from underneath the table, her face flushed pink, frowning slightly as she helped me reassemble the chess pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked, turning to Alice whom was bounding up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together like a five year old. Alice bent down and kissed her cheek with passion, leaving Bella flustered and shocked. I had to laugh at that, she looked too darn cute.

"It's more like a staring competition chess we play Bella," I explained to her, looking over at Jasper, whom had his head stooped with sorrow. "Way to go for losing for the guys Jasper."

Jasper looked up scowling. "You try playing against Bella and see how long you can keep yourself blinking or looking _down_!" Everyone laughed and I grimaced. Bella blushed and ducked under the table again. That was kinda true actually; I would probably be able to look at her for two seconds before blinking at the wonder of her beauty.

"_Ah shit_!" Bella yelled and rose from the ground in a flash, taking me by surprise. Alice automatically ran for the living room doors, slamming them shut. Bella darted for them anyway, and began wrestling with Alice's hands, laughing loudly at Alice's desperation. I rose from the ground, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Alice I have to go now, seriously!" Bella cried, yanking at Alice's arm. "I have so much work to do! And it's six o'clock!" _Six o'clock? Already?_ Time sure passes when you're having fun. As much as I didn't want her to leave, I knew she had to go at some point, so I went over to the door and lightly touched Alice's hand.

"S'okay Alice, come on," I told her. "Let her go." Alice pouted but released her grip on the handle anyway. I smiled and turned to Bella, pouting myself. Bella smiled apologetically.

"I'll come and see you guys tomorrow without fail I promise," Bella said, looking straight at me, as though she were promising _me _especially. My heart raced.

"You'd better," Alice warned her. "You don't want Emmett coming to kidnap you again." Bella shuddered as she reached forwards to give Alice a hug, and then stepped out of the living room. I followed after her, hearing my family not far behind me. She reached the door and adjusted her leather jacket that I didn't even realise had been by the door all this time. She looked behind me, reaching out with her hand.

"Can I have my car keys Jasper?" she said, bending down for her school shoulder bag. It was my turn to intervene.

"I'll drop you off home," I told her, stopping Jasper in his tracks. Bella frowned, still reaching for the keys. I rolled my eyes.

"In _my _car Bella," I informed her slowly. Her eyes lit up, but then she composed herself and raised an eyebrow. Man, I could really kiss her.

"How am I supposed to get to yours tomorrow then?" she asked me, folding her arms. I smiled at her pleasantly.

"Well that's simple, I'll pick you up of course." I waited patiently as Bella took my words in, her eyes scanning me up and down. I prayed inside for her answer to be merciful.

"Ah what the hell! Fine!" Bella yelled and I smiled triumphantly as Alice squealed with delight behind me. I wondered if she was thinking the same as me. Bella pulled her bag over her shoulder, and then looked over at me patiently, swinging her hair behind her. I then realised that I hadn't moved. I went to her side, taking her hand and reaching for my keys in the cabinet by the door.

"Mom, Bella's leaving!" Alice yelled behind us. I felt Bella stiffen beside me. _Oh boy_.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" We all tensed and waited in silence as we heard the crashing of metal and Mom sprinting of the kitchen. Dad was right behind her as she turned the corner of the corridor. Bella sighed and bounded forwards, allowing my mother to swarm over her, squeezing her tightly. Dad laughed and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing Bella on the head.

"Make sure you _do _come tomorrow Bella," my Dad warned as he pulled Mom off her. "Or you'll never hear the end of it." Bella nodded frantically then allowed herself to be picked up by Emmett, high fived Jasper, kissed Rosalie's cheek, patted Alice on the head, before bounding back to me again. It was like she was already part of the family. She was definitely special. I took her hand in my own, and opened the door for her. She gave me this gorgeous take-your-breath-away smile before stepping out of the door, waving back to my family. It was quite shocking as to how dark it could get so quickly. The sky had gone purple with the setting sun, which was peeking out of the horizon, almost totally disappeared. I watched as Bella went forwards to pat a shiny black Aston Martin and stroked its unblemished surface. _How the hell had I not noticed that before? _

"Nice car," I told her when I caught up with her, guiding her to my Ferrari. She smiled and nodded over to my own ride.

"Yours isn't so bad either," she said coolly. "Mmm, a Ferrari!" I nodded, smiling at her knowledge of cars. I'd picked the right girl. _The full fucking package_.

I pressed the button on my keys and the car lights lit up just as we heard the locks click. I reached forwards and opened the passenger seat door. She nodded at me curtly, before sliding into the seat. I laughed and closed the door, rushing over to my own side and climbing in. Now, a little showing off never hurt anyone, right?. I revved the engine and let her purr for a while, then slowly steered her forwards, towards the gates. I reached forwards and pressed the button underneath my CD player twice. Emmett voice answered the mic. Bella jumped at the sound of his voice and looked over at me incredulously. I raised an eyebrow and carried on.

"Open the gates please Emmett," I asked him calmly, watching Bella at the corner of my eye.

"Sure thang bro," Emmett chimed. "Later Bella," he added before releasing the call. I peered over at Bella questioningly. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Do all Cullens have to show off?" she asked me simply. I laughed loudly.

"It's in our blood." She smiled as I drove out through the gates and into the night. Every now and then, I peered over at her to see how she was doing; my fast driving didn't seem to affect her, and she didn't look too uncomfortable either.

"You want me to turn the radio on?" I suggested softly. She shook her head, grimacing.

"I'll have enough of that when I get home," she told me. "I have a performance rehearsal."

"Something I get to see?" I asked her, smiling over at her. Her lips twitched as she stared ahead at the road.

"You could come to the performance in a week's time," she offered. "And then perhaps you could take me out to eat? Is that how it works?" She looked over at me for advice. I was just as new to this as she was.

"Not a clue," I told her. "But it's a date." She laughed and reached for my hand at the gear stick. I felt my heart flutter inside me at her touch.

"Thanks for today Edward," she said to me softly and I swear to you it was the first time I had ever got a bit turned on by someone just saying my name. "You were great. Your family are amazing, just like you." I turned to her, looking right into her gorgeous auburn eyes, wondering whether I was ever going to get over their beauty, when she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Edward, for now could you just focus your eyes on the road?" she asked me innocently. "I'd like to get home in one piece."

"Right," I said softly, hastily turning back to the road ahead, and realised I hadn't been driving in a straight line; any longer and I would have hit a tree. _The things women do to you_. 

I could feel her hand in mine as I changed the gears, and it felt just right, like she made me complete; I felt warm, home. I wanted more than anything to make her the happiest woman alive.

"I hope this lasts," I somehow said out loud. I peered over at her nervously, to check her expression. Her eyes warmed and she smiled softy, closing her eyes. I felt her squeeze my hand lightly.

"Me too," she said, before lazily closing her eyes, her head drooping against the window.

Love had only just begun, and like her, I didn't want it to end.

Ever.

**And that is chapter 12! Wahay! Hope you liked it, and enjoy the rest of your Sunday, or whatever day it is for you! The secrets will soon unfold. I'll give you a hint; chapter 15 is gonna be _good._ Oh the power of knowing what happens next. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore, guess what, I DON'T own twilight and its amazing characters. I do however own the plot of 'Bloodtrance' and the amazingly evil, yet gorgeous Karl Warren and the other characters that aren't in Twilight itself.**

**A/N: Howdy y'all again! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! They're amazing! So last chapter might have pissed you off a bit- THEY HAD BEEN SO CLOOOOSE! Lol. Well the thing is, this is totally different from Twilight, so just as a hint, you probably won't know when they're about to. Actually you probably might be able to guess when because you're all smart, but I'll try my best to make it a surprise. :-P And sorry for the delay with this one by the way. First of all there was the problem with my editor, Nessie who was not very well for weeks. But now she's better, yay for Nessie! Then there was the problem with my USB stick. Long story short, I lost it, panicked for days because I thought I'd lost it for good (it had all my coursework on it!) then found it on Easter Saturday! So yeah, that's why I was a little delayed. Sorry for the wait. OMG I LOST MY USB ON THE THRITEENTH CHAPTER! Right, well great that's just increased my superstitious belief of the unlucky thirteen. **

**Anyways here's the thirteenth chapter. Enjoy the brewing of luuurve. Lol. Will it be unlucky for Bella? **

**BPOV**

Have you ever wondered to yourself whether your life was just a dream? When your life felt so good that it just couldn't be real? When you feel that you know for sure the next day is going to be just as cool as the one before, because you actually have something, or _someone _to look forward to? It's hard to believe, but I was actually looking forward to school. Well actually, more like the _end _of school. Because that was when, bang on twenty past three, Edward Cullen would be waiting for me by his black Porsche. It's still a bit hard to believe, because he's so damn hot, that Edward has any interest in me at all, but hey, why complain? I was all his to take. Okay that doesn't sound like me at all, but I swear to you, my attitude hasn't changed… much.

I spun my pencil on its tip, staring up at the clock in the corner of the classroom. Three o'clock. Well _shit_. That just really sucked. I had to endure another twenty minutes of godfor-fucking-saken chemistry before I could leave. Mr Dim was in the front of the classroom droning on and on (about something scientific), his back to the class as he pointed across the board with some complicated diagram displayed on the overhead. I guess he couldn't see that loads of people were lounging back on their seats or practically falling asleep at their desks (his name sure supported that) but seriously, some teachers really needed to develop their multitasking skills. It's quite embarrassing as to how much they miss in a lesson; like a paper aeroplane flying across the room at literally 1 mile an hour, or a bunch of kids texting to each other at their desks, or someone even snoring loudly, with their heads leaning back. They never seem to notice.

I yawned widely and stretched back into my chair, lifting my arms up. Victoria did exactly the same almost at the same moment. We both laughed softly and leaned forwards again.

"Well it is final period," Victoria recollected with a smile, peering over at me. "_And _it's only Tuesday."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Gee thanks for reminding me that we're not even halfway through the week." The truth was, I wasn't complaining at all; school days meant the Cullen Manor, or that's what Edward had insisted anyway. Trust_ me _to have fallen asleep in the car when I was alone with him yesterday…

"Bella?"

I shuffled slightly, frowning at the voice that interrupted my slumber. Sure, the voice was velvety and darn right gorgeous, but nothing interrupts my sleep unless it has a death wish. _Nothing._

The voice chuckled softly, and it made my heart flutter with pleasure. I heard something shuffle, and the leather underneath me went down. I didn't react to that…until I felt someone's breath at my ear.

"Bella," the voice was uber seductive, and gorgeously tempting. It reminded me of someone else straight away. My eyes shot open and I was up in a flash, my head snapping over to the direction of the voice. Edward Cullen was staring up at me with a shocked expression on his face, paused in mid action as he leaned over to where I had been sitting. I came back to Earth in a sudden rush and I felt the heat travel up my cheeks like an explosion. Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said coolly, pushing himself back up slowly, as to not surprise me again. I blinked frantically.

"No no, of course not!" I stumbled over my words, tucking my hair behind my ears nervously. "I just thought you were…someone else." I think, judging by his expression, that he understood at once and his smile vanished. His eyes flashed with a sudden fury, which then dimmed as he managed to control himself. _Would I ever know the secret behind his anger control?_

"Oh." Edward frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment, then he leaned back completely into his seat, placing his hands on his lap.

It was then I realised that we had stopped and were parked in the 'private' drive just outside my house. In other words, the driveway only our family used. Mom came up with the idea, about a year ago, that since she was famous, she would have a car park for visitors, with a path leading up to the house, and then that way the driveway would be private, and wouldn't be jammed with cars when she had co-star workers visiting. By the looks of it, she had a couple a visitors at the moment; I recognised Cameron Diaz's silver sports car tucked in the corner by the pine tree, and Angelina and Brad Pitt's Lamborghini beside it. There were only six in total, so they were all parked in the main driveway alongside my mother's Audi R8, Tanya's black convertible Mercedes, and Kate's silver BMW TDI. Dad's cruiser was parked at the very end, closest to the entrance door. Since Dad was married to a famous actress, they got his cruiser refurbished, and so now it's a black Mercedes, with the word 'Police' on the side in silver, and instead of the large siren lights you get on a normal cruiser, there's one cool red siren light which comes out of the roof whenever Dad's alters the settings to emergency in the car. I've told him it's pretty hardcore and he just smiles at me every time.

Jacob's gorgeous silver motorbike was nowhere to be seen. Probably out in Forks again. Something had come up in his orphanage that he wasn't telling us about, but I could tell it meant a lot to him. If it didn't, he wouldn't have bothered to go, at least not two days in a row anyway.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice again, and turned my attention back to him, whilst trying to compose my expression. He laughed softly, shaking his head with wonder.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was…daydreaming."

"You're incredible," he chuckled softly, leaning his head back into the leather headrest behind him. I instinctively copied him, thinking it wiser to not say anything. There were silence for literally a few brief seconds, and I could hear his steady breath break the silence with a gentle quiver.

"Bella, do you want your mother to come and fetch you out?" he suddenly asked me. I turned him, startled at the question. He didn't look too phased at all as he peered back at me. I attempted to calm myself again, before I answered. Of course he wanted me to get out of his car. Why was I taking so long to respond?

"N-no of course not," I stammered. "I'll…I'll just go then." Another awkward silence followed, which made my heartbeat hammer at my chest like a drum. I reluctantly turned and reached for the car handle. Then Edward burst out laughing behind me, and I peered over my shoulder to find him staring right at me, one hand poised under his mouth as he watched me curiously. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment at the staring.

"Bella I was joking," he told me slowly, exaggerating every action. "I'll open it for you." Before I could say _No it's okay,_ he was out of the car and on my side, faster than seemed possible, opening the door for me. I blinked in shock, but then looked up into his glistening innocent eyes, and was blown away. He held out a long, pale hand towards me, his smile calm and patient. I didn't hesitate to grab hold of his hand, and in that same moment, he had me up on my feet and at his chest. I blinked silently, staring up into his flawless face. _Would I ever get over his immense beauty? _

"Um," I started, not looking away from him. I gulped softly. "So, I'll just go in then, yes?" His smile widened as he shut the door behind me, then steered round and literally guided me to my own front door. I felt like a complete shit. I mean, yeesh no one had ever been able to _seduce_ me like this before. I didn't take my eyes of him as he rang the doorbell, watching his every expression, to see the sudden or gradual changes his face made. He glanced over at me in the corner of his eye, and I hastened to divert my gaze on the doorbell by his hand. I heard him chuckle softly under his breath. I didn't know at all what to say to him, how to start a conversation. If I couldn't now, what the hell would I do on the day of a date? _Well shit, don't think about it? _I could feel his gaze on me, so chose not to look up, paying extra attention to the golden ring on his middle finger, with faint weaving patterns engraved into its surface. Plain, but beautiful. But then again, I'd say silver would look better on him.

"Bella," Edward chuckled softly, and my head snapped up in shock. His green eyes were amused as they peered down at me. "Are we always going to be short in conversation?" That made me blush so hard, that I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I don't know what he was implying, but in my ears, it sounded like he was saying that we were going to a couple that spends most of the time _doing_, and less time _talking_. It sounded dreamy, but at the same time, I was a respectable girl, and wasn't really accustomed to thinking things like that. Edward was still staring at me, his elbow leaning against the door, resting his head on his supported hand. He raised an eyebrow sardonically.

I gulped nervously. "I hope not," was all I managed to mutter, my eyes not even twitching away from his gaze. I wanted nothing more than to step into his arms, and ask him to hold me tight. I swear to you, I nearly jumped three feet into the air when I felt his hand at my cheek. Not only was his hand cold, but also his skin was soft. I mean _gorgeously soft_. Like silk against my skin. A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth, as his hand began to stroke my cheek, up and down gentle as a feather. I didn't even realise he was leaning closer till his breathing was loud in my ears. I blinked rapidly, not moving a single muscle in fear it would ruin everything. His eyes, God I know I keep saying this but his _eyes_. They were more beautiful than any jewel I had ever seen. I leaned forwards, trying to consume the brightness of his eyes. So beautiful. I could hear Edward's breathing becoming more ragged as I edged closer. I couldn't help but smile at this new power I had discovered. Only a little closer.

Then Edward's breathing stopped entirely and there was silence. I froze in mid-action. _Had I done something wrong?_

"What-?" I began to say, but then his hand lightly touched my lips, trapping the words in my throat. I watched him carefully as he leaned back completely, straightening himself out and taking his arm away from the door. I gave him a 'wtf' look, not liking the sudden distance between us at all. Then I heard footsteps from inside, entering the porch area. _Ah_. As though he could read my mind Edward burst out laughing, shaking his head with wonder at my- no doubt- exasperated face.

"Incredible," he murmured just as the front door opened and my mother peered through, her smile welcoming. At the sight of Edward, my mother's eyes widened and her smile stretched right across her face. I resisted rolling my eyes at her. _Very subtle_.

Edward must have chosen to ignore her expression. "Good evening Mrs. Swan," he said politely, his velvety voice making me feel sorry for Mom, who although was almost double his age was being easily wooed by him. "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued calmly. "I trust Bella's already mentioned myself and my family to you?" He moved closer to me as he spoke, as to get me into the picture as well. My mother-for once- was lost for words, her mouth now a wide gape as she stared down at Edward beside me. She blinked and tried to compose herself, opening her mouth to speak. _Please, please think of Dad at this moment of time. _

"Well…yes Isabella has mentioned you before," Mom mumbled, forgetting that I was right there. "But she never mentioned that you two were going out." I stiffened and my cheeks burned. Steady _on_. Edward- to my surprise- laughed loudly.

"We haven't been going out yet Mrs. Swan," Edward told her matter-of-factly. "I've only just asked her out. Well actually _she _asked _me_ out, but she can tell you that herself." He smiled seductively and peered down at me. I swear to God if Mom wasn't there I would have drooled. He winked and looked back at Mom, waiting patiently. I was forced to look over at her too. She was still smiling like a goon.

"Oh well okay then," Mom stumbled over her words, smoothing down her hair, as she looked back and forth at us. "Would you like to come in Edward? You can come and meet Cameron, I'm sure she'd just _love_ to see you. And have you met my other two daughters, Tanya and Kate?" Uh oh. Here we go with the flirty voice.

"No thank you Mrs. Swan, I wouldn't want to intrude," Edward answered politely. "I have to return home anyway, but Bella just invited me to her performance next week so, I'll see you then?"

"Oh please call me Renée, Edward," Mom chanted excitedly, waving her hand in a really sassy way. "And I would love for you to come to Bella's performance! Feel free to bring your entire family. Has Bella told you the full details?" She looked at me urgently, obviously completely forgetting the fact that Edward had eyes.

"Well I'm picking her up tomorrow from school so she can tell me then," he looked down at me again, smiling down at me questioningly. I shrugged once, trying to look like I had control.

"Sure thang," I said simply with a smile, and Edward's smile widened in turn, taking my breath away. It took all my efforts not to jump up and kiss him full on the lips.

"I'll see you later then," Edward said softly, and he leaned forwards, kissing me lightly on the forehead. It was a small gesture, but I swear to you, I had never felt so…_horny_. _Shit, did I just think that? _

Edward released me and with a quick nod at my mother, turned and strolled down the stairs towards his car. I turned to look at Mom just as his car purred to life, and drove out of the driveway. She continued staring behind me, way after the car had driven away, her smile intrigued. _Was she happy now? _She had been spending all these years trying to find me a boyfriend. And now, potentially, I had gone _way_ past her expectations. I guess I felt comfortable already saying Edward was my boyfriend even though he had only _just _asked me out. Oh wait, _I _had asked _him_ out, as he had kindly pointed out to my mother. _No doubt_ she will bring that up.

I cleared my throat loudly, and she actually jumped before looking down at me with shock. I held my breath as her smile widened further than I thought possible. She squealed and bounded forwards, taking me in her arms.

"Bella, oh my God Bella!" she cried, squeezing me tightly into her chest. "You have a boyfriend?!"

Now let me tell you this, it's bad enough having your face pressed into a woman's breasts, particularly when it's your mother's, but to then have famous stars trying to get a peek as to what was going on between their fellow actress and her daughter; extremely embarrassing.

"Can't…breathe…Mom!" I gasped, struggling out of my mother's grasp. And _why oh why did she have to shout **'boyfriend' **at the top of her voice? _I wouldn't be surprised if Edward heard that!

Mom finally released me, and her eyes were filled with tears of joy. Huh, she _was _an actress after all. I began to feel a little uncomfortable at my mother's staring, and attempted to enter the house. Only to be bombarded by my older sisters instead. Mom was still mumbling under her breath, clapping her hands together like a child.

"My little girl has a _boyfriend_!" She chanted. "A gorgeous boyfriend! They're a _perfect _match!" It was right then at that moment, when I actually started to smile- inside and outside. I couldn't help it. Heck, my potential-go on say it- _boyfriend _was unbelievably hot, and was a secret vampire hunter. How cooler can it get! Before I knew it, I was joining in with my mother and two sisters with squeals of pure excitement. I felt so happy, heck I would do anything!

"When are you seeing him next?" Tanya asked me urgently, shaking my shoulders.

"He's picking me up after school tomorrow!" I said automatically. Another chorus of squeals.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Kate sang beside me. "I'm gonna have a hot brother in law!"

At the time, I didn't even scold her for being too hasty with her presumptions. In fact, all I was thinking was _I hope she's goddamn right…_

The bell sounding outside was a sign from heaven. I bolted out of my seat and sprinted at top speed out of the classroom, hastily waving goodbye to a couple of classmates on the way. I could hear Victoria hot on my heels, laughing under her breath. I practically dived for my locker and started cramming stuff into my already-open bag. Victoria was eyeing me with a really curious smile, which spread right across her face like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked her, yanking my Trig books out of my bag and piling them into my locker. I would sort the messiness out tomorrow morning. Victoria bit her lips, smiling far too wide for comfort.

She tipped her head to one side. "I thought you said you weren't obsessed with Edward?" _Ah shit._ I tried to look unaffected by her question as I doubled for all my valuable possessions.

"I'm not," I told her innocently, although I made goddamn sure I didn't make eye contact with her at all. She laughed at my unusually crap acting skills.

"Bella, what the hell? I mean technically he's your boyfriend now," she chided impatiently, raising her hands in the air. "But _seriously _girl, you should have seen how fast you bolted out of that classroom! Even _vampires _wouldn't be able to run that fast!" My heart pounded at my chest at the words _boyfriend _and _vampires_. _Victoria didn't know about vampires did she? _

"We're _going out_ Victoria," I said slowly so the words could sink in. "That doesn't mean he's my _boyfriend_-" _liar liar pants on fire_. "-And you believe in _vampires_?" I added, managing to pull off quite a curious tone. Victoria giggled and shook her head.

"I was speaking figuratively, not literally silly," she teased. "And you've wasted five minutes already." I frowned deeply but nonetheless grabbed my jacket and closed my locker door before heading down the corridor towards the entrance.

"And for the record," Victoria pursued on when she finally caught up with me. "He _is_ your boyfriend honey, that I can guarantee. You just wait, soon you'll be drooling every time you say his name, hell I bet you already _do _drool whenever you say his name! Tell me if I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," I said firmly, slipping through the crowds off students in the corridors. "I don't drool. I…moan happily." Victoria laughed loudly and clapped with approval at my worship over Edward. I mean, I was starting to love him a lot, and I was beginning to feel it more every second, but I wasn't quite sure yet whether he felt exactly the same for me and it was all happening so fast. Hard to tell when you can't read anyone's mind, but I really wished I knew more about his feelings for me. Maybe now, I was going to find out. I quickened my pace as we left out of the entrance doors, the sun obscured by passing clouds of thick, black demeanour. I could tell it was going to rain soon. I _hate_ rain. Not only did it create streams of sludge from the remaining snow, but also it was uber depressing and made me feel miserable. Well, nothing at this moment of time was going to depress me. I stopped just as we reached the stairs leading to the car park.

"Not obsessed you say?" Victoria asked me teasingly, standing beside me and folding her arms. I couldn't help but smile at her in response. I had kinda lost the argument after almost sprinting at top speed down the pathway.

She shook her head and linked her arm with mine. "Well at least let me safely hand you over." I frowned at her with confusion as we headed down the stairs together.

"_Hand me over_?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged back.

"Well _someone _has to be your mother at school!" she told me matter-of-factly. "And I am not letting you go to Edward without me escorting you there." My eyebrow rose higher up my forehead, but I let it go, laughing under my breath. Let Victoria be Victoria.

I began eagerly searching around for his black Ferrari, which would-no doubt- be surrounded by a whole crowd of people admiring its unblemished surfaces and brilliant gloss. The pond area, where I usually parked my car, was completely vacant, so I guess Edward didn't mind letting everyone know about his wealth. _Huh, not really that surprised either_.

I stood on my tiptoes to look over the rows of cars, for the shiny Ferrari, or any sign of a gorgeous looking 19 year old with sleek bronze hair. Oh God, what sexy outfit was he wearing today?

"Bella," Victoria interrupted my thoughts, pulling me to a halt. "There he is." My heart fluttered as I snapped my head round to the direction she was pointing. Edward was waiting for me beside the small boulder of our school emblem, leaning against the side of his black Ferrari, and looking like a God bound in human form. He was peering down at what looked like a small iPod in his hands, a small frown creasing his otherwise-perfect forehead. Even then, seeing him standing there by his car, I could see the vampire hunter I had seen him turn into that night at the party, like a monster ripped out from his skin. No one would ever believe from his innocent look, that he was probably the most ill tempered, self-centred, stubborn yet overly gorgeous and sweetest guy on the planet. Yeesh, that was a mouthful.

I nearly jumped right out of my skin when Victoria yelled "EDWARD!" at the top of her voice. I squeaked and made to cover her mouth, not taking my eyes off Edward. Please don't look up yet… there's _no way _he didn't hear that though. Sure enough, Edward's head slowly began to lift up and I held my breath as his glorious green eyes fixed with my own. I watched intently as his eyes warmed by the second and a small lopsided grin grew on his face. It was like just with that smile, he seemed to light up with radiance. He was smiling with _joy_. Joy to see _me_. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I attempted to smile back. Victoria laughed loudly beside me and hastened me forwards with a sharp shove.

I made a decision to actually look where I was going instead of walking into a bush, so took my eyes away from him. I was most definitely _not _going to be one of those girls who practically followed their boyfriends or dates everywhere like a puppy. I was a strong, independent teenager, and _nothing_ was gonna change that…even amazingly hot Edward Cullen. I looked up just as we approached his car, and sighed with relief when I found his back to me, as he leaned into the front seat of his car, evidently searching for something. Man, he had a really cute butt, and he leaned further into the vehicle, the back of his plain white t-shirt lifted, to reveal a small patch of his smooth, creamy skin, the muscles at the small of his back, toned to perfection. Victoria giggled softly beside me and my eyes diverged away from his ass hastily. I tried to look like I hadn't been caught in action as I smiled at her. By the wagging of eyebrows I got in return, I doubted she was buying it.

"Heya there Bella," Edward's velvety voice interrupted my thoughts completely. I gave Victoria a quick nervous look before turning back to look at Edward. _Holy crap he was so hot!_ He was wearing a similar leather jacket to me over his white t-shirt, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black converses. I resisted the temptation to gape at him and stepped forwards slightly, tightening my grip on my bag strap.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling up at him. Man, _would I ever get over those eyes?_ Victoria laughed behind me and broke my trance, and I turned just as she bounded forwards to give me a hug. She squeezed me tightly, laughing into my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the fact she found this all so amusing.

"Hi Edward," she said once she had succumbed the laughter fit. "Take good care of her will you?" I stiffened in Victoria's arms. That is _definitely _something my mother would say. Edward laughed loudly and my heart lifted at the sound.

"I assure you my family and I will take great care of her," Edward promised her, and I couldn't resist peering over at him. He was staring right at me with attentive eyes, and I wanted more than anything to move closer to him, and be in his embrace. As though she could read my mind, Victoria gently moved me forwards so I was in Edward's suddenly outstretched arms, and I was hit with his gorgeous sweet smell. I _had _to ask him one day what cologne he wore.

"Awww you two look so cute together!" Victoria squealed behind me, and I could hear her clapping her hands together with pure joy. I smiled into Edward's chest, loving the sudden closeness between us. Edward's chest shook as he chuckled softly at Victoria's remark.

"I should like to think she looks cute anyway," he said sternly, squeezing my slightly in his arms. It was my turn to intervene into the conversation.

"Well, _she _can hear everything you two are saying!" I said coolly, pushing lightly at Edward's chest so I could look up at him. "And _she _prefers to be called Bella if that's alright and would like to get into the car now because it's cold." I loved how 'in control' I sounded. Edward smiled a breathtaking smile, revealing glossy, and sparkling teeth.

"Of course Bella hon," he actually _purred _at me then gently moved me in the direction of his car. I was dazed for a few seconds, before I noticed a small crowd of people beginning to form around Edward's car. I rolled my eyes and ducked into the car, settling down in the passenger's seat. I sunk into the somehow warm leather seats and waited patiently as Edward spoke with Victoria, leaning against his door. I noticed that he had attached his iPod to the car speakers, and his keys were in the ignition. Leaning forwards, I took hold of his iPod carefully and searched through his songs. There was so much variety, with genres ranging from pop music to classical, rock and jazz. I recognised most of the artists, like Iyaz and Beyonce and Justin Timberlake, with a few exceptions, and most of them were rock singers. I like rock, but I'd always found it hard to keep up with the bands, and honestly didn't care either. If the music is good, I'd listen to it. I was happy to see he had over fifty songs by Michael Jackson and quite a few by Muse and Linkin Park **[A/N I adore Michael Jackson and Linkin Park, and Muse are just as good]**.All in all, he had really good tastes in music. A soft knock on the driver's window stopped my investigation. Victoria was peering through the tinted glass, smiling widely. She could probably just about see me, so I inched closer to the glass, waving at her. Edward used his common sense and opened the door instead, so Victoria could lean in and give me a final hug.

"Have fun Bella," she said softly. "Tell me _everything _tomorrow." I nodded once, giving her my word and watching her run across the car park, waving over her shoulder. God knows, I'll have loads to tell. Maybe we'll actually kiss tonight without Emmett interrupting… I laughed softly at the memory just as Edward slid into the car, forcing me to move back into my seat.

"What's funny?" he asked me softly, smiling another breathtaking smile. I shook my head, grinning back at him. _Crap, should I tell him?_

"Just remembering Emmett's…interruption," I answered him, feeling my cheeks flush in betrayal of my emotions. To my utter relief Edward simply laughed in reply.

"Well, Emmett will be Emmett," he said matter-of-factly. Then he looked over at me as he started the engine. "But don't worry, we'll soon get our time _alone_." My cheeks were burning like fire now. I smiled and looked away from him, peering out of my window. _Stay in your seat…stay in your seat…stay in your seat…_ As Edward carefully drove out the parking slot, avoiding the group of people standing around it, I began to feel the surge of excitement of seeing his family again. I mean the Cullens were like my second family, Edward being slightly more than a brother of course (hee hee). Seeing them again was making me want to jump up and down in my seat. I would have done, if I hadn't known that Edward would probably never let me forget it. And I definitely had to try playing a chess game against Edward, or _their _version of the game anyway. It would be interesting to see exactly _what _would distract Edward from winning. Once we hit the main road, I was finding it extremely difficult not to bounce up and down.

"Were you searching through my songs?" Edward suddenly asked me. I looked over to find him peering over at me from the steering wheel. He had quite an alarming habit of looking away from the road. And _holy crow we were going at one hundred miles an hour_!

"Yeah I was just checking what your tastes were like," I explained softly, peering down at the speedometer anxiously. He smiled widely, but continued looking down at me rather than at the road.

"Did I pass the test?" he asked me coolly. I peered right into his curious eyes.

"You did," I said simply, but then my eyes caught sight of the meter again and I lost it. "_Edward Cullen will you keep your eyes on the road_!" My sudden sharp tone shocked him, but then he laughed softly and chose to humour me, turning back to the road, and slowing the speed down ever so slightly.

"Sorry Bella," he chuckled. "I'm used to driving quite fast cars. I was assuming _you_ would be used to it too, since you own an Aston Martin." I narrowed my eyes at him, unimpressed by his teasing.

"I do," I huffed. "I just prefer to keep my eyes on the road at the same time." He shrugged at that, but I could see that he was trying his very best not laugh out loud. _Huh_.

I reached over to his iPod with a scowl, flicking through to find songs that looked appealing. I eventually picked one and leaned back into my seat, looking out at the blurred scenery through the tinted window beside me. When the tune started, I automatically started humming it under my breath, bobbing my head slightly to the beat. Edward's sudden drastic laughter forced me to turn and face him again. _Yeesh, was there anything he didn't laugh about? _I peered over at him with a soft sigh, only to find that he was actually bobbing up and down in his seat as I had done and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, smiling so wide, I thought his skin was going to split. He caught sight of my majorly confused and highly amused look and flashed his gleaming white teeth at me.

"I love this song," he explained, pressing a control on the steering wheel that increased the volume. I stared over at my 'boyfriend' in wonder, watching him as he began to hum the tune loudly, swinging his shoulders from side to side to the beat. He was a guy I obviously barely knew, _full of mysteries_. Our first date was going to be interesting. Actually, I would have to ask him about the 'boyfriend' situation soon. I mean, we weren't technically going out yet, so he had the right to say no… _stop blabbering Bella. Calm_.

It was then I realised, as he peered over at me with a raised eyebrow, that I hadn't said anything back. I chose to use the cool reproach.

"Everyone likes 'Dreaming Of You'," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "The song's really catchy."

"Can you play it?" he asked me, facing the front again.

"I guess I could if I tried," I replied simply. "It's pretty straight forward." I shrugged again, but then blushed as Edward gave me an 'ooooooh' look. You know the ones people give you when you're bragging on a bit. I felt it would be safe to look out of the window again. The blurred images were beginning to make me feel dizzy. It seemed the journey to Edward's house was a lot longer than I usually anticipated, and I began to feel awkward as hell sitting in the car speechless and nervous with my supposed 'boyfriend', whom evidently had more to him than meets the eye.

"Bella," he suddenly sighed, and I jumped as I felt his hand rest on my own which was clutching at my armrest. I slowly peered over at him, worried that he would suddenly be right next to me. I relaxed slightly when I saw him still in the driver's seat, simply looking down at me with a look that you could interpret as _affectionate_. I gulped silently. _Surely he could wait till he'd finished driving?_

"Um, Edward," I murmured, my eyes anxiously zapping from his face to the speedometer. "Could you keep your eyes on the-"

"Bella we're turning into one of those couples," he interrupted me, his voice slightly pained, although he was smiling sadly at me. I felt a slight chill travel up my arm as he stroked at my skin with his thumb.

I struggled to find my voice. "W-what couples?" I asked, barely whispering. His smile began more sexy and inviting, and my heart thumped hard at my chest. _For Christ's sakes, why was he so powerful over me?_

"The ones that hardly ever speak to each other," he finished, pouting slightly so his lower lip stuck out. I stared at him with wide eyes, and then couldn't help but laugh at his expression. I mean he looked _uber _cute when he did that. As I tried to control my fits of giggles, I peeked through my hair to see him watching me, smiling with satisfaction and triumph. Was he worried I wasn't having _fun? _Hell, just being alone with him for a while was heaven, although he was right about the awkward silences, a little bit of laughter had triggered me off. So help me, we were _not _going to be one of those boring couples.

"Well, Edward Cullen," I said assertively. "What d'you want to talk about?" Edward mimicked my alert and steady stance in his seat, biting his lip, in attempt to block the laughter I could tell was longing to escape.

"Well Bella Swan," Edward chanted eagerly, and I stifled a giggle. "Tell me all about yourself and your family."

I groaned softly, sinking back into the seat, and peered over at Edward's now extremely confused face.

"I've already been through this with the rest of your family!" I moaned dramatically, throwing my hands behind me. I didn't even realise he had still been holding my hand till he was forced to release it. I quickly checked to see whether I'd hurt his feelings by the abrupt action; he didn't look at all affected. He laughed mockingly at me and poked my side playfully.

"Tough cookies baby," he teased, wagging his eyebrows. "You're just gonna have to tell me aaaaalllll over again!" _Tough cookies? **Baby? **_Maybe I had been wrong about him not wanting to be my boyfriend.

Well here goes nothing. "Edward?" I asked nervously, feeling my cheeks betray me with a delicate flush. He peered down at me, sensing my anxious tone, and actually reached out to me again. I felt quite comfortable allowing him to take my hand again in his own. It felt safe there.

"What is it Bella?" he sounded concerned. Maybe I had exaggerated a little bit with my nervous tone. I gulped and licked my dry lips. I had never ever had to ask this question before in my life, because before, my mother had made me completely _un_interested in boys in that way. I had no idea how I was supposed to say this. Oh hell, here goes to shit nothing…

"Bella hon, you're killing me here!" Edward groaned, squeezing my hand gently.

_Shit shit shit_. "Okay okay!" I cried. "Um, are you…I mean, can I technically say that…I mean that you're…my um…er…"

"Your boyfriend?" Edward finished for me, his voice full of understanding. My cheeks burned with the embarrassment of it all but I managed with a small nod. To my surprise, he just laughed at me, throwing his head back with amusement. I risked a nervous glance at him. He looked completely at ease, as though we were having a normal conversation. _Well thank the Lord. _

"Bella, you were immediately special to me the very first time I saw you," Edward sighed, and I felt his fingers delicately stroking at my palm. His words were like a whisper floating in a dream, calming my senses. I felt so numb at that moment, that all I wanted to do was to crawl into the driver's seat with him, and let him hold me tight. Holy crap, I really was in _love_ with him. I _loved _him.

"Do you remember?" Edward's velvety voice interrupted my frantic thoughts. "The first time we saw each other? It was in the weekend. I think it was a few weeks before the party." _Fuck. I remembered alright. I thought I had swayed into a dream that day. He had looked like a God before my eyes, his hair drenched with snow, his shirt stuck to his skin, revealing the perfect muscles…_

"Yeah I remember alright Edward," I finally replied, feeling more confident to look over at him. "I seriously thought you were…the most beautiful person I had ever seen." _Shit did I just say that out loud? _I watched for his reaction anxiously, waiting for him to laugh at my pathetic comment. Instead, his eyes gradually warmed, almost as though they changed colour, to a darker green, and his cheeks flushed as a small, touched smile crept onto his face. His eyes even started to water a bit. Wow. I never even _knew _guys could have so much emotion. The only time I'd seen a guy cry was when Jacob came home one day with a bone sticking out of his right arm. He had fallen of a wall near school, and even then, those tears were only just escaping from his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain. Edward looked so deep with emotion, that I almost instantly felt my own tears begin to approach. Well, at least I had finally told him the truth, at last. I felt quite stupid and vulnerable, and yet quite proud of myself for telling him so abruptly. No hesitation. Just plain out. Now the only problem I had left was to wait for his reply.

I watched him calmly, and then decided to lightly change the subject a bit, to be on the safe side. "Edward maybe you should stop the car…I mean if we're gonna have this sort of conversation." He smiled at that, and gestured around him, letting go of the steering wheel. It was only then that I realised that we had actually stopped. Glancing ahead, I could see we literally metres away from the gates to the Cullen's giant driveway. I frowned slightly at my lack of observation. He had completely distracted me from everything it seemed.

"It seems, I'm already three steps ahead of you," he teased, nudging at my shoulder and leaning back into his seat. I rolled my eyes, smiling softly at his light teasing despite the slightly awkward atmosphere that I had risen between us. I waited patiently for his reply, staring into his eyes and letting myself sink right into its hypnotising colours. So _beautiful_.

Edward finally exhaled deeply, and I held my breath as he launched into a monologue I knew I would never forget. "Bella," he hesitated, but I leaned forwards, eager to hear him, and took his hand in both of my own, holding them to my chest. He smiled at me, and then took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Bella, I knew from the very first time I saw you, that I thought different of you than I did of any other person I had ever met. I had just come back from a…er…hunt…and I had been pretty pissed off actually, as I usually am after a fight with a beast." He checked for any changes in my expression, but I was determined to hear everything, and kept my face as calm as possible. He continued swiftly. "When I saw you that day, it was like I had walked into a dream, as though I had literally seen a goddess before me, so beautiful, her beautiful glistening sequins at his waist, her hair-" he reached out with his free hand to touch a strand of my hair, lightly lifting it towards him to his nose, not taking his eyes of me even once. Thank God I had washed my hair in the morning. "-so gorgeous and light as it brushed behind her in the breeze. At that moment, I knew I had to have you.

"And then when the party came round, all I could I think was '_Was Bella going to be there?' 'Was I going to ever see her again?' _ I wanted to see you so badly, it actually hurt inside, and I wasn't even supposed to be technically enjoying myself, the whole point I had been there was to act as a guard. It was almost guaranteed there'd be at least one attack." My heart jolted as he said this. To think that even then, before I knew, Edward and his family had been there to protect me and the other vulnerable humans. Now I felt like shit for shouting at him that night.

"And then I saw you with Victoria," Edward continued on, looking right into my eyes, his voice filled with passion. "And I was in heaven again. When you left without explanation, I felt almost angry that my goddess had abandoned me. Left me alone to wonder what I had done wrong. Even after Victoria had explained that you had just gone out for fresh air, I wanted more than anything to go out and see you, and I grew more and more impatient.

"After at least ten minutes, I couldn't wait any longer. I went out to find you. I hadn't even spoken to you yet. I needed to see you again, hear your voice. You have no idea what I felt when someone told me where you had gone. I felt so foolish to have left you for too long, I thought I had lost you Bella, my beautiful Goddess…"

He reached out for me, more eager than before. I allowed him to pull me gently over towards him, till I was in his lap, leaning back into his smooth, heaving chest. It didn't feel awkward, nor too abrupt. It felt just right, like we fit. I closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly in his embrace.

"And when I heard you scream, it was like the sky had fallen on top of me," he whispered softly into my ear, rocking me gently. "I ran for my life, desperate to find you. And when I did, the anger was instinctive, and abrupt. I wanted to beat the shit out of that monster on top of you." He voice turned into a snarl, and I shuddered slightly and the sudden change of tone in his voice, although I knew it wasn't directed to me.

"When he transformed, I realised how close you had been to getting killed, how close I had been to missing you. A few more minutes and he would have killed you. I felt so angry at myself for not being careful, so angry at _you _for getting out of my sight…"

So_ that's _why he had been so angry that day. I swear to you, I had never been so frightened that night, and the last thing I wanted was my hero to blame it all on me.

"Immediately after it was all over, I felt like shit, and felt completely stupid. I had this gut feeling that I'd lost you for good. And then I found out who you _really _were and well…that kinda just added more wood to the fire to be honest with you." I giggled softly at his last remark, keeping my eyes closed as I absorbed his every word.

"And well, you already know how crap I felt that weekend when I bashed you to the floor," Edward's tone of voice became more nervous and reluctant, and I felt him shuffle anxiously underneath me. "I felt like shit for not helping you up, but I didn't know what else to do! I thought it was over for us then, I thought you would never forgive me…"

I could the ending approaching, was he going to officially _confess _to me?

"Then of course Alice got in and persuaded you…"

I snorted. "She has her ways of 'persuasion'" I chortled. I shook slightly as Edward laughed softly.

"And I took that chance to ask for forgiveness, to tell you how I _really _felt about you," he carried on, squeezing me tightly. "And you _forgave _me. I had a chance to let go of the past and start afresh."

The more I heard of his view of what had happened between us, the more and more I began to understand how the chemistry had actually built. We had both fallen in love, almost virtually at first sight. The more aquatinted with each other we became, just increased the chemistry as well as changed our feelings for each other. It was like it had all led to this moment. Like we were designed for each other from the beginning.

"The more I saw of you, the more I grew to love you for what you were as well as your beauty," Edward whispered so softly, I would have had to strain my ears to listen-had his lips not been right at my ear.

"I grew to love you for everything you were, and I wanted to see you more and more, so much so, that I asked to pick you up after school every day, just to see you and get to know you better."

A single tear trickled escaped and cascaded down my right cheek. I smile tugged at my lips as I tried desperately to prevent the weeps of joy that wanted to escape so badly. What the fuck, he _loved _me?!

"And now that you've asked me to be my partner, you've completed me Bella," Edward's voice was thick, as though he were about to cry as well. "Now I know that you love me just as I love you. And now I can tell you with the most sincere passion how I feel."

A soft whimper escaped my lips and the tears began to flow uncontrollably. "Oh God, Edward…" I managed to whisper. _I loved him so much_.

"Bella," Edward's voice carried over my sobs, and he rubbed my arms rhythmically. "I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than I have loved anything on this world, and I plan to spend every day of my life making sure you love me as much as I love you. I love you Bella. More than anything."

There was silence for literally two seconds, before I gave in, and the sobs and wails and tears flowed freely. Oh hell, I had never felt so many different emotions at once, and they were _all _positive. Edward gently turned me so my cheek was resting on his chest, and he rocked me gently in his arms. I felt his gently press what felt like his lips at my hair. _He loved me. More than anything. What the hell? We hadn't even kissed yet! _

"Bella baby, it's okay," Edward soothed me over my cries, managing to keep extremely calm mind you; maybe I was over exaggerating a bit. I managed to succumb the sobs ever so slightly, so as to not completely drench Edward's shirt with my tears, and closed my eyes. _Could there be a day any better than this? _

"So yes Bella, you can call me your boyfriend now if you wish to," Edward joked, squeezing me teasingly. I replied with a watery laugh, and managed to lean forwards and rub away the flowing tears from my eyes. _Control yourself Bella. This isn't you. Control yourself. _I slowly leaned back into his embrace, finally calm again, my body shaking with silent sobs.

"Thank you Edward," I managed to whisper. "And I love you too. More than anything." I looked up to one side, to look into his eyes. I hadn't even realised he had been that close to me. Our noses were touching as soon I looked up. I could even taste his breath on my tongue as he breathed into me, leaning closer. His lips lightly brushed against my own, and I allowed him to pull me closer, accepting my surrender…

A phone ringing beneath caused us to both jump at the same time. _Were we **ever** going to kiss?_ When Edward sighed, I could hear how exasperated he was at us being interrupted again, and felt a pang of satisfaction.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward sighed as he gently lifted me up. I obediently moved back to seat, trying not to look too irritated either. It wasn't his fault.

"It's okay Edward, we can probably both guess who it is," I grinned over him, encouraging him to answer it. He rolled his eyes at me, completely comprehending who I meant, then pulled out a Blackberry from his pocket. I saw his expression change faster than lighting from affectionate, to extremely deadly.

"You really know when to call don't you?" Edward said frostily, his voice icy cold. I bit my lip to restrain the smile.

Emmett's voice was so loud, I could hear every word he said. _"I was just making sure you picked up Bella! What did I do wrong?"_

I distinctly heard Alice's squeal of horror, as she comprehended what Emmett had just done. Then Rosalie's chiding voice soon joined in. Not once did Emmett speak. I could almost picture his confused expression on the other end, as he stared over at his girlfriend and adopted sister, with Jasper shaking his head in shame as he watched the scene.

"_Ah shit," _was all Emmett said. I burst out laughing, and to my surprise, Edward joined in. Emmett will be Emmett. Although I really _did_ want that kiss…

"Just open the gates Emmett," Edward sighed, starting the engine and immediately Emmett's voice was on over the speaker to the car.

"_Okey dokey!" _Emmett sang then put down the receiver_._ Edward shook his head as I stifled giggles in my hand, which I had shoved in my mouth. Seriously, this family had _problems_. Especially the guys. One guy in the family had a shit way of falling in love with someone and major mood problems, one you couldn't get enough of and was _really _unobservant, and one who…well was just a really pain-in-the-butt show-off who just _lurved _to get on your last wick all the time. Even their _parents _had something to add into the madness. The entire family was like one big rollercoaster of _fun_.

I peered over at Edward and noticed that he actually suddenly looked like he was going throttle his brother by shoving a large pizza down his throat. Mood problems. I rolled my eyes and tried to tease him to lighten up his spirits.

"You know Edward Cullen," I playfully chided, and immediately at the sound of my voice, I had the satisfaction of watching his expression brighten substantially. "You have a really shit way of letting a girl know you love her. Up to this moment, I was left completely confuzzled as to what you felt for me because of your ever-changing mood swings, and surprising entries." I bit at my lip as I remembered he last entry into the kitchen yesterday. _Pink lemonade. Ha. _

Edward chuckled softly, shrugging his shoulders before swerving his car across the pebbled driveway, and parking it alongside my own Austin Martin. "This is a first time for me too Bella," he exclaimed, pouting slightly. "I didn't say I wouldn't suck at it. And _you_ didn't actually 'lead me to the light' either!" he added, nudging me playfully. That was kinda because I was too anxious that it could have been one-sided.

"Truce?" I conceded, raising an eyebrow. He snorted at my easy escape, but then shook my outstretched hand and got out of the car. He was laughing under his breath when he came and opened my door for me. I swung my schoolbag over my shoulder, and easily kept up with him as we strode towards the large front doors to the Cullen Manor. I slightly jumped as Edward took hold of my hand, but then looking sideways at his smile of encouragement, I began to feel otherwise. This was _totally_ new to me.

Almost instinctively as we reached the first step, I began counting in my head, smiling widely with anticipation: _three two one…_

The doors were yanked open and Alice leapt outside, pulling my into a tight, warm embrace. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling totally at home as the rest of the Cullen's joined the huddle around me.

"Bella, ohmygod I'm so sorry about Emmett!" Alice gasped frantically, looking up at me with puppy eyes. "I asked him to check whether Edward had picked you up yet, because I really wanted to see you-"

I rolled my eyes. "It's alright, forget about it. Can we go inside, I'm fricking freezing!" I wrestled through them to get to the doors, self-consciously pulling Edward along with me. I dumped my bag on the floor by the door and marched straight to the warm living room, where I knew a welcoming, lit fire would be waiting. This was officially named 'the cosy room', seeing as they probably had more than one living room. I _would _need a map to find my way around this place. The only rooms I had been in was 'the cosy room', the kitchen, and one of the dining rooms, which I named 'the summer hall' because of its bright colours and ridiculously large size. Edward would have to give me a tour soon enough, although I'm sure Alice had more things on her agenda that she'd planned for me.

Complying with my thoughts, Alice leapt into the sofa beside me and launched into her programme for the afternoon. "Okay, so I have to teach you the staring chess game first, then we can give you a guided tour around the house because I just realised that you haven't seen the entire house yet, then you really _have _to beat Emmett in a game of your choosing-"

"And whether it's singing or not Bella you are _so _not gonna beat me!" Emmett cut in, beaming like a Cheshire cat. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him before Alice got my attention again.

"Then I'm going to plonk your cute little ass down on a seat and you're going to tell _everything_ about yourself before dinner!" Alice sounded determined to know everything about me. I'm not even that interesting. Well, at least it wasn't just because I was the daughter of a celebrity. I shrugged lightly, not bothering to argue with her. I would lose anyway. Rosalie came out of nowhere with the chessboard, and started setting it up on the coffee table, cautiously placing the pieces in their places. She looked like she was sorting out a diamond ornament. I stifled a laugh, as I turned round to face her completely, trying to mimic her intent stare at the board. I felt like an idiot almost ten seconds into it. When she had finally finished, she slowly raised herself from the ground, keeping full eye contact with the board, and wordlessly gestured someone-whom I guessed was Edward- towards her. As I had predicted Edward soon replaced her on the other side of the board, his face lit with concentration and determination. It was an extremely pitiful look. I played along and locked my eyes with his, keeping as still as I possibly could at the edge of the sofa, my hands resting lightly on the surface of the coffee table. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh…_

I looked right into his eyes and explored the rich colours of green within them. That would probably distract me from looking elsewhere. Or even _blinking_. I thought through all he had said to me when we were alone in his car, how he had loved me from the beginning, how I had looked like a Goddess before. No one had ever stuff like that to me before. It was like we matched in opinions for each other. Edward Cullen was my perfect match.

What happened next went so fast, I only just about caught up with it. I swear to you Edward's eyes only flickered a fraction of millimetre, and Alice let out a squeal of triumph and was jumping up and down beside me. Edward groaned and his head fell back into the armchair behind him. I grinned widely as Alice and Rosalie leapt on top of me, squeezing me tightly in between them.

"WAHOOO!" Alice yelled at the top of her voice, releasing me to high five Rosalie over my head.

"And _that _just proves that girls rule!" Rosalie taunted at the boys, raising her fists in the air. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight of the three appalled brothers sitting at the sofa opposite me, looking completely shit and stupid, with Carlisle lingering behind them, shaking his head with shame. Esme laughed triumphantly and high fived us sequentially. "Nice one girls," she said.

"Ah what the hell Edward I was counting on you to win," Jasper whined softly, nudging his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah I thought you had more wit and discipline than us two," Emmett agreed, running his hands through his curly hair.

"Oh piss off you two!" Edward scoffed, pushing them both off him. As he looked over at me, he rolled his eyes and winked. I waggled my eyebrows at him playfully. I was going to enjoy this newly discovered game.

"And I didn't even have to teach you!" Alice said, full of pride, before leaping up and pulling me with her out of the room. Always eager to carry on.

"Would you like some _alone time_ with Edward, or would you like me to give you a full detailed tour around the house?" she asked me, hugging at my arm. My heart jolted in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my saviour; however hurting Alice's feelings was the last thing I wanted on my conscience.

"Alone time with Bella would be _lovely _Alice," Edward chimed in before I could speak, pulling a sexy smile at me that made my heart race. That look was a killer.

Alice snorted and ran over to her own beau, hiding under his arm, no doubt pulling a 'rejected' face. Jasper and Emmett both blew harmonised, synchronised low whistles as Edward stepped forwards and took Alice's place by my side.

"I'm making cookies!" Esme's voice suddenly called from the kitchen. I swear to you I'd never seen them move so fast. Carlisle darted forwards ahead of them, running quite fast considering he had two hulking sons and two squealing daughters to compete against, no doubt trying to speed off and protect his wife from the oncoming stampede. I shook my head in astonishment, wondering how the hell I had mixed with these people. And for God's sake was it contagious?!

Edward tugged at my hand, and I realised that he was up the grand stairs already, trying to pull me along with him. I felt my cheeks flesh as I allowed him to tow me up, becoming aware of the fact that I was now alone with him again. What would happen now? Emmett was occupied elsewhere with the cookie distraction, as well as the rest of the family. We were now finally undisturbed. _Oh hell, oh hell, oh **hell**. _

"I can't be arsed to show you every room Bella," Edward mumbled, as he turned left at the top of the stairs, walking alongside the banister towards the doors and the far end of the corridor. "So I'll just show you our bedrooms and then the music room later on." He gave me a look full of promise, and I realised he must have been one of the musicians of the family. Huh, well he was frightfully good at everything. Except with temper control.

"What d'you play?" I asked him, vaguely counting the doors I passed. I was on six already.

"Virtually anything I get my hands on," Edward bragged coolly, but then his face twisted when he realised how wrong that sounded.

I laughed at his grimace. "Very smooth Cullen." He rolled his eyes in response, but I felt him squeeze my hand gently. My heart fluttered.

Given by the large gap between each bedroom, they were probably huge. Huh, we had another thing in common. Ridiculously large rooms. The walls were plain white, but if you looked closely, you could see the embedded patterns into the wallpaper, intricately twirling in and out of each other like vines on a fence. No doubt, another one of Edward's creations. _Was the whole bloody house built by him too?_

We suddenly stopped and turned, and I noticed that we had reached the end of the corridor, where there was a pool of light that came from _another _flight of winding stairs that looked like it led down into the garden, or some sort of cellar. The wall facing us was made of pure glass, revealing the orchard section of the garden. I looked over at Edward for an answer. He smiled at me wryly.

"Being a vampire hunter means in emergencies you need quick escape routes out," he explained. "That leads down to the garage. "And these walls can be covered," he added gesturing to a set of buttons by the archway. Cool. High tech stuff. It was like walking into a James Bond movie. Well, more like Van Helsing actually but you get my drift.

"Nice," I smiled. "Very cool." He snorted at that, and pulled me along, vaguely listing the rooms as we passed.

"Mom and Dad's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Study room, Alice and Jasper's room, Alice's closet room-"

"_Closet _room?!" I gaped at him. Edward rolled his eyes in reply.

"You honestly think Alice is going to fit all her clothes in a room with Jasper?" he asked me.

I smiled. "No of course not, it just sounds…"

"Like something Alice would do?" he suggested.

"Right!" I laughed in agreement. "Carry on?"

I followed Edward right done to the other end of the corridor, taking note of where Rosalie and Alice's 'closet' rooms were so I could take a peek later. I noticed that he had missed out one of the doors closest to the main staircase. I asked him about it once we had turned back, but had already guessed whose it was, since he hadn't actually mentioned his own bedroom yet.

"This is _my_ bedroom," he clarified, reaching for the wooden knob and swinging the door open. The room was huge of course, and really quite open; I was expecting it to be more compact and slightly messy, since it was a guy's room. Right across from me, there was large balcony, with thin wispy curtains of white silk, but I guess the balcony doors would have some special locking like every other damn door in the house. To my right looked like a door that led to an en-suite bathroom; the door was slightly ajar so I could see the citrus blue tiling of the floor, and right beside it I noticed another door that looked kinda like it fitted into the wall; it was barely noticeable, painted to blend in with the wall's light blue colour. A large bed was situated roughly in the middle of the right wall beside the hidden door, with nothing much to it; it was just a bed, with plain white, unblemished sheets smoothed out at the corners. On the left, there was a large wardrobe, with light brown wood, polished over to give it a brilliant shine. I noticed a tall umbrella stand right beside the main door and a _huge _television screen on the far corner of the room on the left which was angled towards the bed, beside a small desk and revolving chair. The walls were pretty bare, except for a set of shelves drilled into the wall next to the bed, with rows upon rows of different CD's of what looked like every era. He obviously had a big passion for music. The CD player had its own separate shelf, the lowest shelf down from the bed, and was somehow connected to two giant speakers, which were positioned on either side of the bed, after the mini drawers. It was very neat and proper, and pretty much perfect in every way. I couldn't think of anything wrong about it, except, maybe wooden floorboards would have suited the room better than the creamy carpet it bore.

I shook my head in approval as I stepped further into the room. "Not bad Cullen." Edward chortled under his breath, reaching for a remote control at his desk. He pointed it to the CD player and immediately the music started playing from the loud speakers across the room. I knew the song well enough to know it was 'Bust a Move' by Young MC. I had had to learn a dance routine for it a few years back. I stared over at Edward, amused at his eclectic taste in music. He cockily mimicked my expression.

"What? I like lively music. It keeps your butt moving! _This is the time for all the fellas, trying to do what those ladies tell us!_" he sang, shaking his hips to the beat. Let me tell you, he had one fiiiiiine butt, so watching him dance really spiked me up, so much so that the hairs on arms were standing right up. I moved over the bed, not taking my eyes off him, as he turned round on the spot, dancing steadily and chanting the lyrics.

I took that time to really look around his room in special detail. There was no sign whatsoever of really cool gadgets of any sort; no cool ninja spinning wrist blades, no black pistols, not even a small grenade. Obviously that wouldn't be for show in the bedroom, but at least a sign that was the bedroom of a mass vampire killer would suffice. Not one. I have to admit I was a little disappointed at the lack of cool gadgets or tools, I had been expecting a room full of hidden closets or trapdoors or something. Except for the slightly concealed door in the wall on the right, there wasn't anything 'vampire hunter-ish' to it. I kept my hopes up and considered that maybe it was all behind the obscured door, like stepping into another dimension. That would be cool.

Edward distracted me by all of sudden grabbing me around the waist and pulling me off the bed. I yelped as he spun me about the room with him, holding me to his chest as he swayed from side to side. I was _so _not dancing with him. That was just _way_ embarrassing.

"Come on Bella, I know you can dance!" Edward yelled over the music, beaming widely. "I've seen you, and believe me I've never seen anyone shake their butt so well in my whole life!" I slapped him playfully, my cheeks burning, but I laughed anyway despite the embarrassment. He really knew how to encourage me. I'd totally forgotten he had seen me dance that night. Well _hell_, and Tanya had made me wear that really tarty outfit! _Greeaat_.

I wrapped both hands around his neck, concentrating on the beat rather than his eyes, which I could feel were peering down at me. I would have to get over this awkwardness of looking into his eyes soon. It would be difficult to kiss him while looking away. _Kiss him_. _Still_ haven't succeeded with that yet. _How long would I have to wait?_ I slowly turned my head as spun slightly, to look right into his dazzling eyes once more. _Dang_. Edward smiled dazzlingly and eyes widened at the awe of his beauty. I peered down at his lips, feeling a slight eagerness inside of me to just lean forwards and break the distance between us. So _tempting_.

_Man the first time had better be good. Or I'm demanding a refund_.

**EPOV**

She felt so warm in my arms as I danced with her, not really even listening to the music at all. Her eyes were amazing. Captivating. Hell, everything about her was amazing. Her body, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her _lips_. They were a lovely juicy pinky-red colour. Like the skin of a cherry fruit. _Extremely tempting_. I didn't want to rush her, but the temptation I felt burning inside me, to just lean forwards and crush her to me, was incredible. _Hold on Edward, give her time. Give her time. _Although, considering I'd already told her I loved her, I guess she didn't need _that_ much time.

Bella coughed slightly, and I noticed that she looked quite put out by my intensive staring. I blinked and broke my gaze, diverting my eyes away for a while. "Sorry."

Bella shook her head, and I turned to her curiously. "It's fine Edward, it's just I don't get how you can…_love _someone like _me_." I broke to a halt all of a sudden, and she was forced into my chest before she could stop herself. She looked up at me, her expression anxious.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked her urgently, trying not to sound too offended. She took a small step away, and lifted her hands up, palms facing towards me. _After all that I had said to her, how could she doubt my love?_

"No no, I didn't mean it that way Edward!" she hastened to explain. "What I mean is, well that you're really awesome and kinda frickin perfect, and I'm…well I'm a boring, independent, self-absorbed, snobby young women, with no similarity to you whatsoever, well apart from wealth anyway," she added hesitantly, rolling her eyes. A smile broke across my face, as I comprehended her words. _Ah. _This was one of the girls' talks that Jasper had warned me about, when they tell you that they're not good enough for you. I was well prepared for this. I moved forwards again she was back in my arms, and clung her to me. She peered up at me, her stunning eyes tinted with worry. _Man she was so beautiful. _

"Bella, I don't know what the hell is going through that mind of yours," I began, putting on a playful scolding tone, and frowning slightly as I waggled a finger at her face. "But if you don't shut up about this aversion you have for yourself, I am going to show you how _dangerous_ I can be." That broke a smile on her face. Thank _God_ she had a sense of humour. It would be shit if she didn't understand any of my sarcastic jokes. Bella sighed and pressed her forehead at my chest, as though listening to my heart, and how slow it was beating…

Thankfully, before I had to force her off, someone knocked at my door loudly. Bella jumped and moved her head away to peer at the door. I let out a silent sigh of relief. _Not now._

"Is it safe to come in?" Jasper's teasing voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah you're not having an orgy party in here are you?" Alice shouted, her tone anxious.

"Woo, let me join!" Emmett boomed eagerly, sounding slightly muffled. He probably had cookies in his mouth or something. I laughed at Bella's horrified expression at Alice's assumption. She had a lot to learn about my family.

"We're decent Jasper," I called out, rubbing Bella's arms gently with encouragement. "Come on in."

The door swung open, and Alice danced into the room, swinging her hips to the music. _How many times had this song repeated itself now?_

"I'm pretty sure, this is the third time this song had played," Jasper noted as he came in, speaking my thoughts aloud. "That's why we got worried. We thought you were forming some sort of dance routine together."

"Yeah, with special _moves _added in for fun!" Emmett yelled suggestively behind him, wagging his eyebrows and Bella and I. Bella turned round fully in my arms and flipped him off. He sucked in a deep breath mockingly offended and laughed. I don't know how Bella was managing to withstand his teasing. I would have shot him by now. _Literally_.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called by the door, spinning round on the spot, shaking her hips. "Come shimmy with me!"

Bella snorted and shook her head at the suggestion. "I don't think so. I think I'll save that for the performance—"

"But we've already seen you dance!" Alice pleaded with a smile, lunging down to the ground and swirling her body. "And boy can you _move _girl!" I laughed as Bella turned around, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink. She was right though. I don't think I've _seen_ anyone move so fluidly as Bella had that night.

"Go on Bella, show her up," I encouraged, shaking her slightly in my arms. "It's not there're any cameras in here or anything." Her head snapped up to glare at me curiously. I put on a fake innocent look.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that Cullen," she snarled at me, but at the same time, she slid out of my arms and moved towards Alice. Alice squealed with delight and started 'shimmying' as she called it, on the spot, singing the lyrics at the top of her voice. Bella beamed widely, and just like that night at the party, she transformed before my eyes, not literally of course, her expression full of passion as took in the music, her body so coordinated with the music, it was mind-blowing to watch. Emmett whooped with encouragement, and started leaping up and down as though he was at a midnight gig. Jasper and I started clapping to the beat, watching Bella 'shake it down' as it were, both of us too awed to say anything. Alice purposefully moved out of the picture, so we could all stare at Bella with pure admiration. She was unbelievable. _How had I met such a beautiful women_?

Rosalie suddenly peeked her head through the door, her expression curious. Her eyes widened when she spotted Bella directly behind it. "_Well_, what's going on _here_ then?" she asked eagerly, stepping further into the room and watching Bella attentively.

"We're raving!" Bella yelled over the music, but then she opened her eyes and noticed that she was actually the only one (apart from Emmett, but you couldn't really call that dancing) and she stopped straight away, her cheeks flushing darker than ever. Emmett yelled with protest at her sudden impediment, and tried to urge her to continue, waving his hands in the air.

"Don't stop Bella! I was just catching my breath!" Alice begged her, clinging to her arm and dancing once more. "And I was distracted by your _moves_! Swing it with me sister!" Rosalie laughed and joined in on the other side of Bella, and they actually started _rubbing _themselves up against her, which was a little bit too much for my comfort, but then Bella began dancing with a groan of defeat, and I was mesmerised. She looked tempting enough in her gorgeous three-quarter length jeans and long sleeved blue v-necked shirt and matching consoles. I hadn't noticed before, but she wore a cute, wavy bracelet around her right ankle, with what looked small beads dangling from strings off the sides, that bounced up and down as she danced. She had a body to _die_ for.

"Has Bella tempted you to the limit yet?" Jasper suddenly mumbled at my ear. I peered over at my brother sardonically. He had had the same problems growing up with Alice, excluding the past three years of course, and knew exactly how hard it was for me not to barge right up to her and kiss Bella full on the lips. Judging by the amused smile he gave me in return, he understood what I was trying to tell him through my glance. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to Bella, who was now by the looks of it, trying to teach Rosalie and Alice a dance move that looked felonious. I really would have to kiss her soon, or I would lose my mind. Well, she had invited me to her performance. But that wasn't till next week- I couldn't wait that long. _Oh hell, oh hell, oh_-

"_Shiiiiiiit_ _Bella_! You are _good_ girl!" Rosalie laughed and my eyes snapped back to them. Bella was really at it now, completely absorbed into the music. Alice giggled uncontrollably beside her as she tried to mimic her rapid moves. Bella's eyes opened and she caught my gaze. I was frozen on the spot, unable to move as she stared over at me, our eyes locked. _Have I said how beautiful she was? _Bella beamed and my heart melted. _Jesus_.

"Ah what the hell, I'm out!" Bella finally yelled, raising her hands in the air with pure exhaustion. She ran over to me, and my arms automatically reached out for her. She hugged me tight, her heart pounding against my chest, her breaths heavy but steady. Alice laughed and leaned forwards, resting her hands on her knees.

"We are _definitely _doing that more often!" she declared through heavy breaths. "Bella you're going to teach me all your best dance moves, so I become fit as you!"

"Amen sister!" Rosalie chimed in, sounding just as knackered.

Bella laughed slightly in my arms. "I'll give it my best shot," she conceded. Well I would agree with anything that would enable me to see her dance like that again, so I chose not to say anything. _And I hadn't even shown her the entire house yet! _This was going to be one eventful afternoon. I leaned behind me, carefully so as to not disrupt Bella in my arms, and reached for the CD remote. I switched it off with one click of a button. That was enough music for one night.

"Bella, Bella we have so much more to do and so little time!" Alice squealed excitedly, grabbing Jasper from beside me. Alice will be Alice. So eager to move on. She looked at me urgently. "Have you finished the tour?"

"Of the first floor yes," I admitted with a smile. "Then I took her in here." Emmett barked with laughter and wolf whistled. I swear I could feel Bella's cheeks burning through my clothes. Alice giggled and tugged Jasper away towards the door.

"Well we can show her the rest later, but right now she needs to kick Emmett's ass in something other than food fights!"

"Dude!" Emmett shouted accusingly. "We were on _equal terms _with that fight! No one won that!" At that Bella snorted and turned round to face Emmett, which proved she had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Whatever Emmett, your _entire face_ was covered with my attacks and I didn't have a _single_ mark on me!" she scoffed. "Hmmm, so I wonder who won _that_ then?" Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing, grabbing at my door for support. I glanced down at Bella, struggling to control my own laughter. She looked pretty darn proud of herself as she stared over at Emmett, raising an eyebrow. Man I was whipped.

Emmett pouted and folded his arms childishly. Talk about making a fool of the Cullen's. I felt like a total prick watching my elder brother sulk amongst a group of teasing young women and knowing that through some unfortunate mistake, we were related. _Unbelievable_.

Bella laughed and stepped out of my arms carefully, keeping hold of my hand as she stepped closer to Emmett. "Yeesh Emmett, I'll kick your ass in this too anyway so don't sweat it!" Emmett's eyes narrowed dangerously, and I clung at Bella's arm anxiously, to keep her out of harm's way. She didn't seem affected at all by his slightly inflated appearance. She didn't seem to have much fear of _anything_. That _wasn't _a good thing.

"Bella, you are going _down_!" Emmett growled at her playfully and Bella cowered away mockingly. She was a real tease.

"Alright so what are we doing?" Alice asked eagerly, jumping up and down on the spot beside Jasper. "Arm wrestle? Karaoke contest? Dance machine? Halo?" Her eyes darted between my Bella and Emmett excitedly. _Did I just call her **my **Bella?_

Bella chuckled, and stepped back towards me, so I could wrap my free arm around her. She was like my own personal teddy bear. _Whoa_, that sounded _extremely_ childish. "Do you have any cards?" she asked innocently. Emmett grinned at her in reply and Alice and Rosalie made identical squeals of excitement at the idea. From what I heard, Bella was exceedingly smart and extremely tactical. Emmett really was gonna have his ass kicked now.

"Bring it on Bella," Emmett taunted her, gesturing her forwards teasingly. He really didn't know what he was putting himself up for. Bella snorted and pulled her with me as she followed the others out of the room. This ought to be interesting. _How many more times was Bella Swan going to disgrace the Cullen guys in one day?_

I closed my bedroom door, hearing the lights switch off behind it, and followed Bella down the stairs back to the living room. I had never known the Cullen Manor to be so active. Even normally, we didn't have quite so much fun. Bella was like a catalyst to the havoc and entertainment. Alice sprinted off to get Mom and Dad whilst the others assembled around the coffee table again, Emmett and Bella sitting on opposite sides. Bella insisted I sat next to her (no complaints there), so she could have at least one guy on her team. Emmett would lose anyway, so I wasn't too fazed. Emmett wasn't so happy with it though.

"He can sit over there with you," he instructed her firmly. "But he's still a Cullen, therefore he'll be supporting _my_ team, a.k.a the _winning_ team. Right Eddie?" He peered over at me hopefully, although I could see how desperately he was trying not to smile. I frowned deeply at my foolish nickname. Now it was my turn to flip him off. Bella laughed and clapped her hands in approval and I couldn't help but beam proudly at her satisfaction. _Anything for her_. Alice came in then with Mom and Dad hot at her heels. They looked as eager as the rest of us. Rosalie flitted over with a set of cards from the games cupboard at the other end of the room.

"Any preferences with games?" she asked them as she shuffled the cards. Emmett looked thoughtful, but Bella had already decided on one. See what I mean now by fast decisions? _Emmett you are in deep shit_. I mused.

"Well lets do best of three," Bella suggested calmly. "And we'll do a simple 'snap' game first." She peered over at Emmett teasingly. "And that Emmett…" she spoke really slowly in order to emphasise every word as though she were speaking to a small child, "…is the game where if you have two cards that are the same—"

"Ha! I know how to play 'snap' Bella Swan!" Emmett jeered, rubbing his hands together. "And I have _really_ good reflexes!"

"Ditto," Bella practically purred dangerously. "Let me make a suggestion to you Emmett. Re. Bound." Emmett snorted, watching Rosalie as she dished the cards out between them evenly.

"In your dreams Bella," he teased, taking his cards in his hands. "_Bring it_." Bella smiled cruelly beside me, and placed down her first card. Queen of Hearts. Well she just _would_ get that card wouldn't she? _And _the first card. It didn't matter in this game, but she was ranked pretty high. That was a bad omen. I pressed my lips together as Emmett put down his first card.

Two of clubs. _Just brilliant_. Not even a match for the Queen of Hearts, even in the context of _Alice in Wonderland for Christ's sakes_! In fact wasn't it the Queen of Hearts whose favourite slogan was '_Off with your head_'? Bella laughed loudly, not at all affected by the tense atmosphere.

"Emmett we're going to have to place our cards down a lot faster for this to work!" she told him matter-of-factly.

"I know that!" Emmett said hastily, trying to sound offended that she had even suggested he wasn't aware of the rules. "I was just warming up for the _real_ thing. And the real thing starts _now_." Bella smiled wryly and slammed down her next card. Before I could read it, Emmett slammed down _his_ next card. I barely took note of his card before Bella had slammed another one of hers down. The game became uber intense within seconds; Bella and Emmett slammed down card after card, occasionally glaring at each other for split seconds before paying their attention back on the game. Bella looked so much more at ease than Emmett. It was extremely amusing to watch from Bella's point-of-view. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett, biting her lip hard to prevent the laughter from escaping. Well at least I wasn't the only one finding this amusing. Suddenly, there was a loud slap at the table, and a chorus of "SNAP' from Bella and Emmett, followed straight after by a loud squeal of joy, and a soft groan of defeat. Emmett had just lost a rather large pile of his cards to Bella. Alice, Rosalie and Mom, all laughed in unison and reached to high five Bella beside me. She slapped them daintily, smiling widely with triumph, but then turned back and placed her new wad of cards onto the table.

"Fast reflexes my _ass _Emmett Cullen," she jeered at him, winking over at his irritated face. _I could have kissed her. _The next batch of cards, Bella won too, resulting in another chorus of yells from the girls and groans from the boys. This just sucked. Bella would probably never let me forget this day. Or any of the guys for that matter.

"One more batch to go and I bet you I'll win it," Bella told him, smiling widely.

"In your _dreams _girl!" Emmett snorted confidently. _Was he frickin serious? Bella was kicking his ass already and he was saying that?_

Bella slammed down her next card, and Emmett replied with the same responsive slam. The two of them raced through their cards, keeping their eyes glued down for matching cards, ready to strike…

This time I saw it coming a mile away. Emmett placed his King on top of Bella's card, and the two K's stood out like a sore thumb. I was so tempted to lunge forward in my brother's stead, and shout 'snap!' but Bella had seen it just as quick as I had. With a flash, she lunged forwards and slammed her hand on the table yelled victoriously at the top of her voice, "SNAP!" Emmett looked shocked at the speed of her reaction, but then groaned with realisation at the number of cards he had left.

"You have one more card left Emmett!" Bella teased him, dancing about in the sofa beside me. "Give it up, I've definitely won." I peered over Emmett, as did Jasper and Carlisle, waiting to hear the worst. Emmett looked pissed, and irritated. He hated losing, just as we all did. It's in our blood. But then as I noticed a sudden spark in Emmett's face and I immediately recognised the expression, I realised we had only just begun the game. _We Cullen's hated to lose right?_ _Did I also mention that we would do **anything** to prevent said defeat from happening?_ Before Bella could even notice the change of expression, Emmett was standing up and lunging over the coffee towards her. Towards her _cards_. With a yell of realisation, that maybe was a little too late, Bella tried to hide her cards within her arms and scramble away from Emmett's eager hands. Oh no, I wasn't having that. Although Emmett was an idiot, he was my brother, and I wasn't about to let him disgrace the Cullen name. I grabbed for her as she attempted to crawl over me, holding her still at her waist. She turned her head to glare at me in disbelief.

"_Traitor_!" she screeched, attempting to wriggle out of my arms. I laughed and shrugged at her, not bothered by my treachery.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't let you win this," I told her simply, smiling down at her wounded expression. "How d'you think the rest of us Cullen boys feel about Emmett losing to you?"

"_Hey!_" Emmett yelled accusingly, now on the other side of the coffee table, and leaning over Bella in attempt to pry the cards out of her hands. I was having too much pleasure at holding my Bella to care about Emmett's sibling accusation. I turned her carefully in my arms, so that she facing upwards, a more vulnerable target, and laughed as she screamed as Emmett tickled at her sides. Jasper came up from behind and began tickling Bella's feet. She didn't like that. She screamed even harder, choking with laughter as she tried to struggle away, whilst Dad stood behind her, egging us on.

That was when the girls decided to intervene.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Alice yelled and leapt on top of Jasper, yanking him away from Bella. I didn't even see Rosalie approach- until her arms wound around Emmett's chest and began tugging at him, in attempt to pull him off Bella. Even Mom came forwards to the girls' aid, and was preventing Dad from joining in to help us out, pulling him to the ground. My Bella became more determined then, and pushed and shoved, with the cards still safely in her arms, slowly but surely slipping out of my arms. I wasn't having that.

I leaned forwards and grabbed her under the armpits, pulling her up towards me. She was no match for my strength and soon she lying across the sofa and myself, with her face now in Jasper's direction, her arms now vulnerable to _me_. I took the chance and tickled the daylights out of her, calling Jasper forwards to try and take a few cards out. Alice wouldn't let him anywhere near, so I slackened slightly, to move closer to him; I couldn't do this alone. I loosened too much.

Within seconds, Bella was out of my arms, and sprinting off towards the doors. I yelled and leapt of the sofa, darting off after her. She was already out and running down the corridor towards the kitchen by the time I'd left the living room. I could hear Jasper right behind me, who had somehow managed to get away from Alice for a few seconds too, laughing uncontrollably under his breath. Bella squealed as she risked glance over her shoulder and noticed Jasper and myself right behind her. She yanked open the kitchen door single handedly-somehow not dropping a single card on the floor as did so-and slammed it behind her. I wrenched it open seconds after and left it open for Jasper, dashing across the kitchen, hot at Bella's heels. The door leading to the garden was open (Mom had probably just came in from the gardening) and Bella bolted right through it, laughing with excitement. The sky was a thick coat of dark blue, the moon above us a full circle, but it was waning; a tiny section was obscured by darkness at its edge, illuminating the ground with a ghostly white. _What time was it anyway?_ I had completely lost track of time since I had picked Bella up. _It wasn't **that** late was it?_ Bella was just across from me, sprinting across the patio section of our garden, singing jeeringly over at me, waving the cards above her head. _Oh she was asking for it **big** time_. I smiled wryly and made towards her.

_Why is it there is **always** something that can interrupt the happiness in your life?_ _Why is it, you can **never** have a moment in your life to yourself, without **something** going wrong soon afterwards?_ It was like it knew we were going to run out there at any second, like it had been waiting for us in the dark. I stiffened as I felt its presence and turned towards the sound. A soft growl. A growl of hunger, of _thirst_. _Oh shit_. Behind me, I heard Jasper stop in his tracks, feeling it too. It was instinctive for us. But not for Bella.

She was still running away, dancing happily with the cards above her head- right towards the orchard and shade of the trees. A perfect hiding place for a hungry vampire.

My hunter impulses kicked in, but not in the way I wished it to. I was panicking. That was my Bella out there. I had to stop her. Fast.

"BELLA!" I yelled, running forwards as I spoke, my heart pounding at my chest. "BELLA COME BACK!" Sensing the urgency in my voice-thank God- Bella stopped running and turned to face me, her expression amused. Her smile faltered though as she took in _my_ expression, as though she had seen it before. I bet she had; _that_ night before, I had put on a lot of expressions. Just as I was about to call her back again, I heard a distinctive rustle in the trees directly behind her. I stiffened and froze on the spot, listening intently. She must have heard it too, for her face turned whiter than I had ever seen it before, whiter than _them_, her eyes full of fright. She slowly turned round to the sound, and I opened my mouth to yell at her to run.

Literally only several metres behind her, mouth dripping with blood from an earlier kill, the vampire lurched out from the shadows, crouched down and ready to strike. Its eyes narrowed as it took in my Bella, and I knew she was its target.

The corners of its mouth turned into an evil smile, revealing its long sharp fangs, dripping with blood. It was as though it hadn't even noticed Jasper and I at all, its eyes completely fixed on Bella, hungrily staring, ravenous and desperate. I realised with a pain of sorrow as I edged slowly towards her, that the vampire didn't have eyes for me at all, but for Bella, and _only _Bella.

It had come for Bella. And for Bella alone.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Scary huh? I hope so that's the point. Anyways I know this is a looong chapter but hey, more to read I say! Lol! Hope you liked it, next one carries on with this obviously. **

**Bye bye!**

**Cherry xx **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I didn't write the Twilight Series. I own the plot of 'Bloodtrance' and the characters that obviously aren't in the actual series (Karl, ahhh). **

**A/N: Hallo there! So yeah, I left you with quite a cliffhanger last time. Thank you all SO much with your patience if you're still with this story, I know my updates have been a LOT slow recently due to exams etc. :P This carries on from that obviously. Hope you enjoy it. Okay now THAT is the shortest author's note I've ever done. I'm quite proud of myself. I'm waffling. I'll shut up now. Enjoy. I'm really tempted to tell you what happens before you read it. Okay okay, here we go…**

"_BELLA! BELLA COME BACK!"_

_Literally only several metres behind her, mouth dripping with blood from an earlier kill, the vampire lurched out from the shadows, crouched down and ready to strike. Its eyes narrowed as it took in my Bella, and I knew she was its target. _

_The corners of its mouth turned into an evil smile, revealing its long sharp fangs, dripping with blood. It was as though it hadn't even noticed me at all, its eyes completely fixed on Bella, hungrily staring, ravenous and desperate. I realised with a pain of sorrow as I edged slowly towards her, that the vampire didn't have eyes for me at all, but for Bella, and** only** Bella. _

_It had come for Bella. And for Bella alone._

**BPOV**

Edward's look had said it all.

His eyes were wide with fear, fear for me, paused in mid-action as though he were frightened to move any closer. He opened his mouth to call me back again, but the words caught in his throat as he observed whatever was behind me in more detail. I stiffened on the spot, practically feeling a pair of deathly eyes boring into my back with a longing glare, and I could hear a faint growl, as the creature grew more and more impatient by the second. As I turned round to face the danger, I prayed in my head it would be a quick, painless death. The vampire was probably too close for either Edward or Jasper to get to me in time. My legs were shaking like mad as the creature stepped out of the shadows, its face covered with blood. It had already fed, no doubt from another human being, and now it was after me. My nose coiled in disgust, but I didn't dare move in fear that a single step would trigger my death. What was slightly frustrating was that the vampire looked quite hot; he looked about my age, give or take a few years, and his sleek, chestnut brown hair glistened as the moonlight hit him. His eyes were a cold menacing red, but I could feel the hypnotising pull whenever I looked into them. His mouth curled into a feral smile and I shuddered delicately. _I wonder if they'll have anything left of me to bury after he's finished with me?_

"Bella, keep calm, and don't move," Jasper's voice suddenly whispered behind me, sounding urgent, yet shaky at the same time. "If you don't move, it won't strike." I wanted to turn round and give him a 'what the fuck?' look, but my legs felt like poles, fixed deep into the ground. What did he mean _'don't move'_? Of course I'm going to bloody move! There's a fucking vampire in front of me!

"Right," I could barely hear my voice when the words finally escaped my lips. "Don't move. _Calm_. Easy." Another soft snarl from the vampire brought my attention back to him again. My blood ran cold as his eyes bored into mine, hungry and wanting. All I needed was a signal, and then I'd run for it. I wasn't a very good sprinter-more of a long distance- and I knew that the chances of outrunning a vampire were thin, but I had to take the chances laid before me.

I gulped slowly, keeping my gaze at the vampire's chest; I already knew what they could do with their eyes. I'd felt it before. I shuddered as images of Karl flooded my memory, and how his eyes had kept my gaze, drawing me closer like a jellyfish with dazzling lights on its skin. It was then, at that moment, despite the situation I was in, that I began to wonder, why the hell it _was_ another vampire before me, and not Karl. I would have recognised that gorgeous yet cunning face a mile away, but this one was clearly something else. I risked a glance up to his face, trying my best to avoid his eyes. His jaws were taut and smooth, as were his glossy cheeks, splattered with the blood of his previous victim. He had quite thin lips, but they were juicy red with blood, and his nose was perfectly centered and straight. He looked flawless in looks, and I would have been completely drawn in, hadn't there been any blood and menacing fangs in the picture. I guess dying in the hands of a vampire guy would have sounded cool if I hadn't seen what they could do beforehand and how terrible they really were. They were just as described in the books- _monsters_.

As though it were replying to my thoughts, the vampire let out a cold, ghostly chuckle, and I felt my blood almost freeze beneath my skin. _Just end this now, for God's sake, kill me now._

"What do you want?" Edward's voice was like a ray of light in the dark, warming my core. He sounded more in control than I did. I nervously peered up at the vampire, fearful that he had triggered the attack, but the creature had stopped staring at me, his smile faltering. I held my breath as his gleaming eyes focused on Edward and Jasper behind me, pulling a rather calm expression, as though he was not too bothered by the interruption.

At first I thought he wasn't going to reply, and I prepared for the worst, biting down on my tongue to hold in the scream that I knew was sure to follow. But then I heard a slight intake of air and watched in horror as the vampire opened his mouth and began to speak.

"_You know what I want,_" he sneered, his voice like a cold, velvety mist, more like a whisper to my ears. I restrained a shudder, and waited for a response from Edward. Of course he wanted me, but _why_? God dammit I didn't even _know_ him!

"Calm Bella," Jasper's voice whispered. It sounded closer than before. The vampire didn't even glance sideways at me, he just growled softly in warning, and I heard a sharp intake of breath as Jasper stopped in his tracks behind me. I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper.

"_Shhh_ Bella," Jasper's voice was more urgent this time, but I knew it was over, so why _wait_?

"She's done nothing to you," Edward said firmly, and I could almost feel the blood boiling underneath his skin as his anger rose. "Let her go, or you die." A shiver rattled down my spine at the chillness in his voice. If they were going to attack, they would have done it already.

The vampire's deadly chuckle broke the air again, and I coiled inwards. "_She's not just for **me**. But she's something to **him**, and therefore to all of us_." My heart missed a beat, as I repeated those words in my head, over and over again. Karl wasn't here, but he _did _have something to do with it. By the sound of Jasper and Edward's gasps behind me, I could tell they understood as well. Karl was after me, and he had sent others to get me. _Oh God oh god oh god... _

"You sick, sick _fuck_," Jasper snarled behind me, and my breathing began to accelerate as I felt the tension increase around me. This was it; either run and take my chances, or die there and then.

The vampire screeched with delight at the anger in Jasper's voice. "_Well you would know **all** about that wouldn't you_?" His cruel laughter pierced at my ears, and I winced in pain.

"_Well, I'll be taking her then_," the vampire snarled, his voice returning back to its usual cruel tone. "_And leave you to ponder over that shall I—?_" The loud bang that followed was like a bomb exploding right in the centre of my ear and I screamed in agony, finally finding the will to move my hands. I clasped them over my ears just as an ear-piercing scream joined my own. A pair of hands grabbed for me and yanked me to the ground with a thud. I groaned at the impact on the ground, causing the arms to wrap around me further, shielding me from danger. I squeezed my eyes firmly shut, wanting to make a run for it more than ever, the blood-curdling scream unbearable to listen to. I can now safely say that silences are extremely terrifying and most certainly _not_ a laugh. The sudden silence as the screams broke to a halt was both petrifying _and_ uncomfortable; I didn't have a clue what was going on, and why the action had ceased. It was like someone had literally pressed pause and the action had stopped, the characters held at a standstill. I opened my eyes frantically, glancing around to see what had happened.

The relief that ran through me was just as overwhelming as the shock; the vampire was on the ground, now even more drenched in blood than before, except this time, it was his own. There was a massive, gaping hole on the right side of his chest, as the silver began eating away at his skin, the smoke coming off releasing a wreaking odor of his burning flesh. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth gaped open, the fangs deadlier than ever. I didn't hesitate to follow his gaze and nearly leapt into the air with excitement as I spotted Emmett, standing on the patio area, smirking coldly, with a large, menacing-looking machine gun in his arms- actually it was quite small for a machine gun, but judging by the hole it had left in the vampire's chest, it did its job well. Edward was standing just beside me, crouched down defensively.

"I don't think so pal," Emmett sneered, and he loaded the next round from the magazine with a quick flick of his hand. Now I remember trying that before while I was at a shooting competition with friends in Texas. It hadn't been easy, which kinda proved how strong Emmett really was. My head spun round to glance at the vampire, and I jumped in fright as he was now standing and looking quite ferocious. I struggled to get up, but someone yanked me down again, and the arms wrapped around me like clamps.

"Stay down Bella," Jasper's voice spoke at my ear, and I was immediately calm and ceased my struggles. "Wait just a minute, then we run. You understand? Into the house. Don't look back." All I could do was nod for an answer. I was so scared that I couldn't even speak and my throat hurt every time I swallowed. The vampire snarled, no doubt hearing his every word, but instead of turning to me, wild with anger, the creature crouched down low, ready to spring- straight for Emmett. In a matter of seconds, before my lips could even open to scream, he leapt into the air, arms reaching hungrily towards Emmett, right into the trap. At that same moment, Jasper had me up on my own two feet and was pulling me by the hand towards the house. I didn't have time to cover my ears as another loud boom erupted from the gun, echoing in the sky like thunder. The vampire screamed and flew back with the force hitting him. Emmett turned and chucked something over to Jasper just as we passed him on the patio. To my disbelief, I understood why; undefeated, the vampire was up from the ground again and this time was glancing towards me, eyes full of comprehension as to what had happened. And then he was running, a blur to my eyes, straight towards us. I screamed and pried myself from Jasper's grasp just as Jasper turned for the vampire, repeatedly firing the silver gun in his hands. From Jasper's curse of frustration, I gathered that the vampire, now fuelled with fury, had dodged them all and was coming straight for me.

My muscles cried in pain as I pushed them further, running faster than I ever have before, heading for the large glass doors to the kitchen. He was there within a flash, and his hands were at my neck, lifting me above him. I struggled in his grasp, kicking out desperately. I wasn't up there for very long though; Alice appeared from the doors, running straight towards the vampire, her expression terrifying. Out of nowhere, she pulled out two long, lethal swords and raised them above her head. Almost at the same time, she leapt into the air, looking more like a ninja now, and sliced the blades down, striking the vampire's back. I heard something snap and he released me with a cry. Being used to falling, I braced myself and closed my eyes as I dropped. A pair of arms caught me before I reached the ground. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Edward. He smelled unbelievable. He pulled me with him across the patio and I opened my eyes just as the vampire fell to his knees on the ground before Alice, who suddenly looked deadly calm and casual, twirling the swords in her hands with impressive speed.

"Bella? Is she alright?" I recognised Esme's voice behind me and her hands were at my arm, stroking me gently.

"Give her to Rosalie, Mom," Edward ordered his mother urgently. "We need you and dad out here. He's just as strong as Karl, and we need to—" Just as he spoke, Alice was suddenly flying towards us. She only just managed to somersault and control her landing on time.

"Edward we need you out here now!" she yelled at him through clenched teeth as she got up and made towards the vampire again, swords at the ready. I glanced up at Edward just as he turned to me, taking my face in his hands. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss my lips, but then he exhaled with frustration, and his lips gently pressed on my forehead, almost as though he were apologising for the trouble I was going through. Then before I could say anything, he took something out of his mother's hand-which I recognised as the black pistol he had used before to save me-and sprinted straight towards the monster, firing the gun repeatedly. I watched in horror as Esme attempted to pull me into the safety of the house as Edward and his siblings fought the vicious vampire, who was desperately trying to surpass their barrier and head towards me. It was both exciting and terrifying to see them in action, as vampire hunters. Jasper cursed loudly as the vampire appeared out of nowhere behind him, slashing at his shoulder. Emmett was still busy with his machine gun, quite enjoying himself by the looks of it. It looked like Edward was the only one managed to get any decent aims with his gun at the moment, his eyes following the blur of speed with angry, resolute eyes. It even looked as though there was a little red glow in his eyes as he fired to kill. Before I could check whether I was going mad, Esme grabbed my shoulder and yanked me inside, her touch gentle but firm.

"Rosalie!" she yelled as she dragged me further away from the scene, closer the door behind her. "Rosalie come and attend to Bella! They need me and Carlisle ASAP!"

"I'm on it," I had never heard Carlisle's voice so deadly. I peered over Esme's shoulder just as he passed us, his expression ferocious. It was then I began to fully realise how much this family hated vampires. The perfect vampire hunter family. I shuddered slightly as Carlisle strode out into the garden, noticing the band of wrist blades around his waist. I stared out nervously, trying to make out who was who in the dark, but then Rosalie's body suddenly obscured my view as she bent down to examine me.

"I've got her, you go Mom," I heard Rosalie say, and then Esme was out there too, brandishing her own ninja-style weapons. I craned my neck round in desperation, wanting to see the action more than ever, adrenalin pumping through my veins.

"You okay Bella?" I vaguely heard her voice call me. Rosalie's warm hands took hold of my face and turned it round gently. Her deep blue eyes were glowing with concern. I honestly felt fine, after everything I'd seen, I couldn't miss this.

"Bella…you don't want to see that trust me," Rosalie told me softly, pulling me away and somehow getting me into a chair. "I know the shock you must be feeling. If you just drink this—" _No she had it all wrong._ I wasn't scared. I was _ecstatic_.

"No-no Rosalie I'm fine!" I cried, beaming widely. I watched in amusement, as her expression grew more and more confused by the second. "No…in fact I'm _perfect_…well maybe my ears hurt a bit…but honestly, I don't think I've ever felt so great! You're family are _amazing_, and I've never felt so free, so _alive_! You have to let me watch! _Please_ Rosalie." Rosalie blinked in astonishment at my little monologue, and I guessed what I had said was quite a mouthful; I was probably one of the first people she didn't have to calm down after they'd been saved. They were probably too scared and shocked to even listen. I felt my heart race with excitement as the truth finally dawned on Rosalie and her expression lightened. She shook her head in pure astonishment, then bent down and grabbed a pistol from the floor by her feet. Before I could get up from my seat, her hand was at my shoulder, holding me down.

"You can watch, but _please _stay inside the house," she told me firmly. "That thing's here to get you and no-one else. Understood?" I didn't even hesitate to nod obediently; I just wanted to _see_. Rosalie suddenly smiled with such affection, that I felt my cheeks burning within seconds at looking at her.

"You are so perfect for Edward," she breathed gently, shaking her head. "Really, you are truly _amazing_. Stay _inside_, and enjoy!" She laughed and finally released me, turning and dashing for the door. I was out of my seat straight after, darting for the large window. Pressing my hands on its cool surface, I watched the fight scene between the Cullen vampire hunters and the vicious vampire. It was like being in a movie; the Cullen's now had the vampire completely surrounded, their weapons raised, Alice twirling her twin swords with tremendous speed. It was seriously like stepping into _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. Great movie. Of course, there were no vampires in it, but that just added _pizzazz_ to this one, and it was far cooler. And I had the best seat in the house. Literally.

I could hear them faintly through the thick glass; the vampire snarling angrily as the Cullens constantly fired their ammunition at him. The fact that they were barely clipping him proved how strong and fast he actually was. One moment he was in the air, and then he was behind one of them, only just missing a bite at their necks before they took a swipe at him. I put in a few "_ow_"s and "_careful_"s and "_shit he's behind you_"s, as they narrowly missed hitting him down. Soon I was beginning to feel like I wanted to be out there, helping them take him down…but then I remembered Rosalie's faith on me, and the last time I had tried to mess with a vampire, and thought otherwise. Jasper took a run at it, but it vanished with a blur, and was directly behind him, mouth wide open, ready to bite down. I opened my mouth to scream, but then Jasper smiled and turned the gun round in his hand, and I realised the vampire had just walked into a trap. Jasper fired three times simultaneously, and the next thing I heard was a blood-curdling scream and the vampire fell to the ground, clutching at what remained of its chest, where I was sure there would be three more holes where Jasper had shot him. The others enclosed around him in seconds, not even bothering to raise their weapons. They knew it was over. So did I.

With a surge of excitement, I attempted to wrench open the door. It didn't budge; their security had to be tight I guess. Almost as though they knew what I wanted, there was a soft click and gentle hiss, and the door released. I pushed it open and darted out towards them, my heart thumping with anticipation. They didn't look up as I approached them; the vampire on the ground had their full attention. He was breathing heavily, already no doubt trying to heal himself, but not doing very well against the silver. His head snapped up just as I stopped by Edward's shoulder, and he glared over at me, his red eyes glinting with fury. He looked truly terrifying…but helpless. There was no way he would get to me now, and he knew it. He let out a scream of fury and jumped up towards me, but within seconds, a large net encaged him, and he landed back on the ground. Emmett smiled and dropped some sort of net-throwing device by his feet, looking pretty smug as he stared down at the powerless predator.

"Before we dispose of you," Edward suddenly spoke, his voice cold and malicious. "I suggest you tell us exactly what Karl ordered you to do." To my surprise the vampire glanced up at him, and let out a shriek of laughter, despite the situation he was in.

"_**Before we dispose of you**?"_ he echoed jeeringly. "_Now that's not giving me much incentive to tell you anything is it?_" At that same moment, Alice stepped forwards and unsheathed her swords. She marched right up to the creature and placed the blades on either side of the vampire's neck. I heard the sizzle of burning skin as the silver made contact with the flesh. The vampire snarled dangerously, glaring over at her as though she were someone he was disgraced to lose to. Alice didn't look at all interested in his whining.

"Spill," was all she said, her expression unmerciful. The vampire didn't speak immediately, but when she pressed harder, he hissed angrily and turned back to Edward.

"We were merely saying if you didn't tell us, that we would make your death more painful," Jasper clarified frostily. I shuddered and took hold of Edward's free hand. He squeezed it gently in his own, not risking a glance behind. We waited in silence, for the vampire to speak, and I prayed for the vampire's sake that he just did as he was told.

"_Karl gave us orders to go and hunt for Bella_," the vampire snarled. "_He gave us her scent, and told us it was important that we caught her alive. He said she was very useful and had lots of potential. He warned us about you lot_-" he glared around at them furiously, but received no emotion back. "_He told us to be quick, because he needed her soon_-"

"_Us_?" Carlisle interrupted him, and all heads snapped up to stare at him. "There's more of you after her?" The vampire laughed again, but then Alice's blades pressed down in warning, and he growled in frustration.

"_Of course there's more of us fool_!" the vampire hissed indignantly. "_He told us to all go together, but we decided to split up-_"

"Because you thought you could get through us on your own did you?" Alice snorted jeeringly. The vampire's head turned slowly to face her.

"_And I almost got through didn't I hunter?_" he sneered tauntingly. "_I almost had her. And I'm not the best, so you'd best be careful." _He chuckled darkly, and I shivered at the thought that there were more out there like him, all after me. _Ah hell, how did this even happen?_

Edward took a sudden step forwards, and I could feel his anger surging up my arm.

"Listen _vermin_," Edward growled dangerously. "I suggest you run along to your friends and send them a little message from us; say the Cullen hunters are not going to give Bella off without a fight. You are an example of how dangerous we can be. If they even _try _to get their filthy hands on her, we will shoot them down and burn their flesh on this very ground. Do you understand that _shithole_?"

The vampire glared up at him with such ferocity, I wondered whether the net would hold him in- but it didn't exactly look like rope. But then I realised what Edward had just decided.

"What?" Rosalie cried incredulously, echoing my thoughts. "We're letting him _go_?"

"Ed, I don't think that's such a good idea," Alice disputed, her voice full of doubt at Edward's sudden decision. "If we let him go, he'll—"

"If we didn't let him go, the others wouldn't know what we are capable of," Edward alerted them. "This is to send a warning that we don't joke around." He glanced back down at the vulnerable vampire on the ground. "And make sure you show that huge gaping hole in your chest." The vampire hissed coldly at Edward's teasing tone.

"Yeah there's more where that came from," Emmett chimed in, reloading his gun as though to prove his point. Alice sighed with frustration, but nevertheless, bent down and took out a smaller dagger from a pouch at her waist. Jasper and Edward both pointed their pistols at the vampire's chest cautiously, as with one swipe of her blade, Alice released the vampire from its binding. It was up on its feet within seconds. I stiffened, as its eyes turned on me straight away, hungry and vengeful. I had seen those eyes before; Karl had pulled that very same expression when he left without me. I resisted a shudder and held my ground, trying to look unaffected by his glaring. It worked; he turned away with a snort and I relaxed my stiff composure. Edward squeezed my hand again in reassurance.

"Go on then!" Edward yelled impatiently, gesturing away towards the trees. "And don't forget to tell your friends how mean we are." The Cullens chorused with laughter and I couldn't help but smile as well. This was so fictional. It just didn't fit with science at all-but it was all happening, right before my eyes. It made me want to jump up and down with excitement, however given the circumstances I stayed put. The vampire scowled deeply, finally sensing defeat, then turned back to me, and I could feel my skin crawl as a small smile emerged on his juicy lips, and his glistening eyes had my full attention.

"_Well **I **actually have a little message to give to little Bella here_," his velvety voice made my skin crawl and I struggled to control my breathing. "_Just a little message from Karl and the rest of them_.."

My body tensed as he turned to face me again, his feral smile making the warmth of my blood stall away. The vampire's eyes glowed brightly and I was mesmerised by their power, their intensity. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. I didn't _want _to look away. It was terrifying to feel the extent of his power. I held my breath as he opened his mouth to give me my death sentence.

"_We have chosen you, our 'Diamante rossa' and will not stop till we retrieve you as our own_," the vampire suddenly sounded bold and confident, and I felt a rough gush of wind bat at my face as his terrifying demeanor grew. His eyes flashed dangerously and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"_Soon our master will be awoken,"_ the vampire continued, his excitement growing by the second. "_And the time of vampires will arise._" I watched in horror, as the vampire's eyes changed to a colour almost like fire itself, bright and dangerous. I managed to take a step back in fright, just as there was a harsh hiss and sizzle, and I watched as the bits of silver slowly seeped out of the vampire's wounds, falling to the floor by his feet. Within seconds, the vampire's skin began to heal itself, the large hole filled back before my very eyes. It was like the silver had made no permanent damage at all. Oh. My._ God. _

The vampire snarled and he had my full, involuntary attention again. I couldn't even feel Edward attempting to break my gaze. I heard him load his gun and growl in frustration.

"Leave her alone!" I heard him yell, no doubt pointing his gun at the vampire's chest. "I swear to you asshole, I'll shoot you right in the heart!" At the sound of Edward's desperate tone, I grew more nervous and scared. I tried to turn away, but the bright red eyes had me on a fixed gaze. A single tear escaped and trickled down my cheek. I felt it rest on the tip of bottom lip, just as the vampire opened its mouth to speak again. The last thing he said ran through my veins like a deadly poison, seeking to destroy me.

"_Human blood we will drink, their bones we will grind,_

_Until we demolish the whole of mankind._"

My blood ran cold as he spoke of the end of mankind, and the doom of the human race, mixed with disgust and even hilarity at the lameness of the mantra. It was like I had been the first human to know of the end of the world as we know it. The bang as Edward shot his gun brought me to my senses. The vampire had gone, leaving a mist of smoke behind where he had stood, but I doubted that it was the result of Edward's black pistol. The Cullens were deadly silent, staring at the cloud, with mixtures of expression. What frightened me was that none of the expressions were at all pleasing; Edward looked furious, still holding his gun up where the vampire had been standing minutes before, Jasper and Alice both shared quite grave expressions, as though they had just experienced a murder, Rosalie's bright blue eyes were wide with fright, Emmett beside her looked extremely confused as he stared at the cloud before us, as though wondering how the vampire had disappeared so fast. As I glance over at Esme and Carlisle, I excepted-more like prayed- that their expressions were more encouraging, but I got the same message from them; Esme looked terrified as her eyes darted from the cloud of smoke to me, her chest heaving in and out unsteadily, Carlisle's jaws were tightly locked, and his frown was deepening by the second, no doubt recollecting the last thing the vampire had said. I just wanted someone to speak before I went mad. Finally, after a long painful silence, Edward spoke, his voice croaky.

"Inside everyone," he sounded in complete control of the situation…not. "_Now_."

They didn't have to be told twice, and neither did I. I dashed away as fast as my legs could go, and miraculously was the first one to the door. I wrenched it open and didn't stop running till I reached the other end of the kitchen. I slumped to the floor, resting my head against the wall behind me, sobbing uncontrollably. _**We will demolish the whole of mankind**. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh God help us all. _

I heard someone run towards me, and a pair of hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. I held back the sobs as I leaned forwards into the person's chest. It spelt a bit like Edward, but was not quite the same. I didn't care who it was anyway. I had just been told of a vampire invasion. I needed comfort whatever form.

"Edward," I recognised Jasper's voice as he lifted me gently into his lap, rubbing at my back. "What the hell do we do?"

"I don't have a clue at the moment Jazz," Edward sounded like he was close, pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Edward…" I groaned softly. Jasper shushed me and kissed my forehead.

"What did the creature say again?" Alice asked, and I heard her bend down beside me. I felt her warm hands at my hair, stroking gently. Any attempt at soothing was going right past me. It wasn't helping at all.

"_Human blood we will drink_…"

"_Their bones we will grind_…"

"_Until we demolish the whole of mankind_," I finished for them, my voice barely a whisper. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had been having such a good time; dancing with Edward, holding him tightly, having the time of my life with himself and his family. _Why did the vampire have to arrive in the picture and ruin my day?_

"That's the lamest, most dramatic saying I've-" Emmett began, rolling his eyes, but was cut off by a look from Jasper.

"Edward," Jasper called him urgently just as I began with renewed sobs of anguish. I wasn't one to cry for the lightest reasons. This was _big_. I had the right to cry. Edward's luscious smell consumed me as he took me in his arms, pulling me off the floor from Jasper's arms. I hadn't wanted him to carry me; I just wanted his arms around me. I struggled to get back on my own feet but his hold was strong. He walked with me in his arms, over to his parents.

"Do you think it's safe to take her home like this?" he asked them, and I moaned softly. No no no, don't leave me on my own.

"Well, I don't know Edward," Esme sounded unsure and worried as she peered down at me. Her hands were at my cheeks, caressing soothingly. "You heard what the creature said. Are really prepared to leave her alone for one second."

Edward hesitated, and his arms tightened around me. "No. Definitely not. But her family will be wondering where on earth she had gotten to." Huh, well he got that right. My dad would call the FBI!

"Edward," I said meekly, looking up at his angelic face. He peered down at me straight away, his green eyes anxious. I smiled weakly to try and look encouraging. "Could you put me down please?" That was the second time Edward hesitated within a few minutes. He slowly set me down on my feet, but didn't release me completely, keeping an arm around my waist.

"Edward, we have to keep her here," Alice spoke firmly, and the she was in front of him, looking at me with a mirroring worried expression to her brother. "She's not safe anywhere else."

"Alice, Edward is right," Jasper intervened, grasping her shoulder. "She is safer with her family. And we can still keep watch."

Now they had to watch me- protect the helpless lamb from the wolves. I was being hunted by the very creatures unknown to most humans on the planet. What did _'Diamante rossa'_ mean anyway?

As though she could read my mind, Alice repeated my question aloud.

"What the hell did he mean anyway by Bella being their _'Diamante rossa'?_"

Edward tensed and I felt his breathing accelerate. He knew exactly what it meant, and given his reaction, it wasn't good. I held my breath, waiting for the worst.

"They've chosen her to be their sacrifice," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "He called her their chosen 'Red Diamond' which to them is the highest valued jewel of all, which isn't a good thing. They're going offer her as a sacrifice in attempt to revive their master." His words were like bullets in my head. _Sacrifice. Well fuck. _

I was too numb and shocked to notice all pairs of eyes turn on me anxiously; I had my own troubles to think about. I was a chosen jewel, valued by vampires. I was to be their sacrifice; they were going to spill my blood for the benefit of their master. _Demolish the whole of mankind…_

My vision clouded suddenly and my body finally reached its limit. I felt my knees buckle and only just heard Edward's cry as I plunged into darkness and silence.

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

"_Bella, for fuck sake, tell us what's going on!" _

"_You've been gone for hours!" _

"_Guys I'm not in the mood for talking right now."  
_

"_The hell you're not!" _

"_Mom's been worried sick!"_

"_Jacob went out to look for you."_

"_What…NO, TELL JACOB TO GET BACK RIGHT NOW!" _

"_He left an hour ago!" _

"_What the…Tanya his bike is still outside. He never left."_

…

"_Edward where are you?" _

"_Bella?" _

"_Edward! Jacob's gone!"_

"_Bella you can't be here."_

"_What? I-"_

"_Oh hello."  
_

"_Edward…who the fuck is this?"_

**Fun Fun Fun. And now exams are over I'll try and update this AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. :P Thanks for the fantastic reviews guys. Love y'all for your support, AND, of course, your incredible patience between chapters. Hope you liked the preview… now please, review!**

**Ness's Note: I'd just like to say, seriously people, those who stick with this story are amazing, so thankyou SO MUCH. Just to prove how grateful I am, I'm currently putting this up at 2am when I have to leave for a holiday later today and have tones of last minute packing to do… I really wanted to get this chapter out for you people.. so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bloodtrance _**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (the amazing author she is) and I did not write the books of the Twilight Series. As much as I would love to be I am not her. :) **

**A/N: Hi there guys! Again thank you so much for the reviews, they are-as usual- super awesome. I'm glad you liked it. Anyways, this is the next chapter following on from last time, and I believe I left you with a short preview of what is to come in this chapter. Oh and apologies for the lateness of this update. I had to wait for my-er-updater/ little helper, Nessie who puts the chapters on for me and is a semi-beta, and she's been on holiday! I hope you had a whale of a time in SA Ness! I also apologise for the cheesy rhyming couplet the vampire used to reveal their plan. It was cheesy I know, but it was mainly for Emmett's benefit. :) Lol. Enjoy readers. **

_Human blood we will drink, their bones we will grind,_

_Until we demolish the whole of mankind_

_My vision clouded suddenly and my body finally reached its limit. I felt my knees buckle and only just heard Edward's cry as I plunged into darkness and silence._

**BPOV **

"Bella? Bella! Come on honey, wake up, give us a sign!" I could hear a faint voice echo in my mind as I slowly gained consciousness. My heart thumped at my chest, surprisingly steady and calm…not exactly how the rest of me felt. As my memories of that night flooded back in, I could feel my blood run cold underneath my skin, the vampire's words draining every happy memory from within me. _How could such an amazing afternoon, where I spent leisure time with Edward and his family, have lead into the worst night of my life? Why was life so…predictably unfair? _

I had been chosen by Karl and his comrades to be their _'Diamente Rossa'_, in other words, their human sacrifice to their master, who was soon to return and no doubt wipe out the whole of goddamn humanity. The thought of it, made my skin crawl with revulsion. It was bad enough knowing they wanted _my _blood, but the _whole of mankind_? That was just _greedy_.

I felt a gentle pair of lips at my ear. "Bella? Wake up, come on baby." Hearing his voice was like an angel had approached, filling the darkness in my heart with light. My eyelids fluttered and I let out a long, shaky sigh, as though I had been holding my breath the entire time. Almost instantly, I heard several gasps of relief around me and hands and my cheeks.

"She's awake," I heard Alice's distinctive voice beside me. "Rosalie, do you have the drink?" I opened my eyes and could briefly make out Edward's silhouette looking down at me, his hands gently stroking at my cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward called to me, and his voice mysteriously echoed in my head. "Can you hear me? It's okay…you're okay. You're safe." I waited for my vision to adjust and soon I could see him clearly, now able to make out the anxious expression on his face. I managed to smile up at him weakly, but was too numb to speak. His face relaxed at my smile and he smiled down at me, resuming his stroking at my cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked me softly, brushing hair from my face. I forced my head to nod once.

"Yeah," my replying voice was barely a whisper. I made an attempt at pushing myself up, resting back on my elbows. Realising what I was trying to do, Edward took hold of my arms and pulled back gently so I was sitting upright. Someone behind me tucked a cushion behind my back. I was being pampered. Again. Typical Cullen family. I smiled widely to myself and Edward must have noticed; he beamed encouragingly and took hold of my hand, pulling it up to his lips. I sighed softly and peered around me. I was sitting in the sofa in the living room, the Cullen family all sitting around me. The only light in the room was coming from the fire blazing behind me, soothing my aching back. The curtains were all drawn closed and ahead of me, and the view outside through the glass wall was now obscured by a large metal grid, no doubt preventing any enemies from seeing inside. If it hadn't been for the warmth of the room itself, I would have been pretty freaked out at the lack of light. Rosalie suddenly appeared at my side and held a glass to my lips. I turned away from it instinctively, but she wouldn't have it. She gently but firmly turned my head again and pressed the glass to my lips. It smelt of cherries and apricots. My tongue began to salivate. Rosalie pressed the glass slightly harder, urgent.

"It's only to make you feel better," she reassured me, tilting the drink slightly. I glanced at her questioningly. "You won't forget anything that has happened tonight," she added with a warm smile, reading my expression. I nodded and leaned back into the cushion, taking the glass in both of my hands and tilting it back slowly. The liquid was fizzy and tickled my throat, but soon I felt it warming my chest, and soon I felt more awake, but at the same time- more relaxed. I drained the entire glass greedily, not caring that I had about seven pairs of eyes watching me. I licked my lips as I handed the glass back to Rosalie. "Thanks."

She smiled and shook her head dismissively. "No worries. You okay now? Wide awake?" I nodded, grinning reassuringly and she got up, lightly touching the top of my head before striding out of the room. I stared after her curiously, but then Edward reached for me, and he had my full attention again. His eyes were scanning my face, as though looking for any signs of fear or anxiety. My heart throbbed as I remembered how he told me those amazing words; _I love you. _It certainly didn't seem like it was almost a month since I first met Jasper, and just over that time since I saw Edward. I had fallen in love so fast… I had no idea my heart had that capability.

It took a sharp shake from Edward to bring me back to my senses. "Bella baby you need to stay awake for this. It won't take long." He tugged at my arm gently, and I allowed him to pull me towards him, so my head was resting on his shoulder. I sighed deeply, trying to stay relaxed as the Cullen family closed in, all eyes on Edward and myself. It seemed they were all waiting for a long-awaited explanation from Edward, and somehow it had something to do with me. After all, the vampires wanted me so much and no one else. If Edward knew the answer, I wanted to know too. Alice sat down on the floor, leaning her head back against my legs. The casual gesture meant a lot to me, like she felt safe and comfortable beside me. I glanced down at her and could see her cute dimpled face was not as calm and smooth as it normally was; her usually flawless forehead was creased with a frown of concentration. She peered over at me from the corner of her eyes, almost as though she sensed my gaze, and her expression warmed within seconds. She beamed up at me, her eyes sparkling, but even I could see through the false enthusiasm. I was in danger. _Grave _danger. She was worried for me.

I shuddered with pleasure as Edward's hand brushed my hair aside and caressed the skin at my neck. He was trying to keep me calm; so that I was prepared to hear the truth. The air was silent and grim as the family waited patiently for the discussion to begin. I glanced over at Jasper, whom was sitting just opposite me on the floor, and noticed one of hands reach over to Alice. She took it firmly in her own, meeting his gaze, as though trying to tell him something. Jasper looked a lot calmer than Alice, although I could still see his composure was clearly false. I looked away and buried my head further into Edward's shoulder, not wanting to see anymore. He squeezed me in his arms sympathetically. I had no idea what was going on, but to scare the _vampire hunters _like this…_not good for me_. Then I felt Edward's chest rise as he sighed deeply, and I knew this was it.

"Okay," he started, still stroking at my skin gently, to keep me calm. "A lot of shit has happened tonight…both good and bad-" _No shit? _"But I've gotta fully update you on these new vampires." **_New_**_ vampires? Did he seriously say that? _Well that meant that even the vampire hunters themselves were new to their abilities. _Could this seriously get any worse?_

"They're known by two names, the _Cazadores del amo_, the Master's hunters or _Cazadores del Diablo_, the hunters of the Devil…the Devil's hunters. Their master is no more than a devil himself, hidden deep within the Earth, and whom cannot be killed." His words were like knives at my heart, bleeding me of all hope. The _Devil's hunters? Shit. Could there be a deadlier name?_

"Well that's just a _sissy_ name to call a group of A-holes!" Emmett protested loudly, making me jump. "How about, _Fangtastic Faggots _or something, or _dick-faced—_"

"_Can-it_ Emmett," Jasper hissed, and Emmett stopped at once, hearing the seriousness in his brother's voice. Edward was just as stern in response.

"These _'a-holes'_ can heal themselves from silver faster than any creature I have ever seen, and are coming after Bella!" His voice rose with every syllable, and I cringed in his arms. Emmett knew better than me that Edward had a bad temper. _Why push him to the limit?_

"Edward," I pleaded softly, looking up into his brilliant eyes and lightly touching his chest. His anger slowly but surely faded and he exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Em," he murmured. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No problemo bro," Emmett sighed. "But you owe me a whole batch of brownies now." I laughed silently and could feel Edward chuckle underneath me as well. Emmett couldn't help lighting up the dark moments.

"They want Bella as a sacrifice," Edward continued, his tone calmer. "To revive their master, and by so doing, resulting in the rule of the vampire master over the human race. All humans will be drained and killed. Nothing will be left of them but dry bodies." He said it all so matter-of-factly, that it didn't frighten me until I repeated his words in my head. They were going to kill me, and then their master would kill everyone, including everyone that I love, draining them of their blood. Then it occurred to me.

"If they wipe out the entire human race," I intervened, and all eyes turned on me again. "Then they will have nothing to feed from. How will they survive?" It was Alice who answered that.

"They will probably start a 'breeding farm' of their own," she explained. "You're right, they cannot survive without blood, and human blood is the best type, so they will breed humans to feed on, like animals." Her face creased in disgust as she said this. The very thought of it made me sick. _How could someone be so cruel?_

"Yes they'll keep _some_ humans alive," Edward carried on, resuming his gentle stroking along my neck. "But they will be food and nothing more. Sometimes they use the women to try and breed their own within humans, half-breeds as such, to multiply their race, but it is very rare. They simply use them for blood." I bit my lip hard, in attempt to hold back the scream that was longing to be released. This was just getting better and better.

"Who is this Master they speak of?" Rosalie asked, her voice trembling slightly. Silence followed. I looked up expectantly at Edward, but his expression was blank, his eyes closed. He had no answer. I shook him slightly, desperately needing to know more of what was coming for me. His eyes snapped open to look straight at me, and I could see the pure desperation within the green beauty. I held his gaze, wanting to tell him what I thought. _Think Edward. Think…you must know. You know **everything**. _To my surprise, Edward turned his head to glance over the sofa, looking directly at someone behind it. "Mom?" I blinked in shock as I pushed up to peer over at Esme, whom was sitting beside Carlisle on the beanbags, looking extremely serene and sharp, staring right at her youngest son with understanding eyes. No one else looked as surprised as me, if anything, they all looked hopeful as they glanced over at her, waiting eagerly.

A small, intent frown creased her perfect forehead. "I remember my own parents telling me of the story," she began, looking wiser than I had ever seen her before. "The tale of Princess Camilla of Italy, and her father, the unstoppable devourer." I pushed back into Edward, feeling freaked out already, but still keeping Esme in view at all times. This was going to an interesting tale.

"Her father was known as Count Athello, and he was commander of the vampire race. He lived in Rome with his daughter, and wife Persephone, right underneath the Sistine Chapel it was believed. It is said that at those times, people would be led down to their lair, thinking they were on tour, and were never seen again." I shuddered at the thought of vampires feeding on humans beneath the home of the pope himself, their families wondering how they never left Rome and where they had disappeared. Edward rubbed at my arm gently, sensing my panic. Esme continued and I dragged my attention away from Edward's soothing touch.

"Camilla was destined to marry the Count's most faithful servant, Damien Gomez, whom he had been created for the single purpose to marry the princess when the time came, and then he would rule the vampire race, with Camilla at his right hand." I raised an eyebrow sardonically. _Huh. So even in the vamp world, women had to step down and let the guys rule. Typical. _

"Camilla did not hate Gomez for his destined purpose, however felt no love for him, and argued with her father many times for him to reconsider his decision. But the Count was cold as ice, heartless, and refused to abide by his daughter's wishes." _Poor poor Camilla. Forced to marry a vamp she didn't have any feelings for at all. Hell, I felt for the women. Her father was a dick for not listening to her. _

"Her mother, Persephone had been through the same thing, having been forced to marry the Count himself, but although she felt no love for him, she didn't dare stand against him, knowing full well the extent of his powers. She begged her daughter to let it go, and listen to her father, but the princess was a strong-minded and independent woman, and still persisted on conflicting with the Count.

"Over time, the princess began to lose hope. Having almost reached her eighteenth year, she would soon be married to Damien Gomez, and would be forced to obey his every command, whether good or bad. She tried many times to run away, in desperation to escape her fate, but her father had many spies watch her and she was caught before she could even leave the borders of Rome. Eventually Count Athello instructed that Gomez would accompany her wherever she went, and the princess begun to slowly, but surely, hate her father and his power over her. She begun to make attempts at killing him, by poisoning his drinks and setting up werewolf attacks, but each attempt failed. Her father was far too powerful.

"Camilla was sent to the Alaska, a rich vampire estate, where she was to stay with Gomez until the day of the marriage. It was her father's attempt at trying to sway her daughter's feelings for the loyal servant. She stayed stubborn and refused to hunt with him, or even speak with him, and at times, she even attempted to kill him, but Gomez, despite her actions, loved the princess and never gave up hope." _Jesus! Why are guys so persistent? Leave the princess alone you worthless twat! _

Esme glanced up and smiled slightly at my disgusted expression. "She was alone one evening, hunting in the forest, when she saw a beautiful creature, riding a horse along the bank of a river, singing softly to itself. It was a young man, a few years older than herself, with jet-black hair as dark as the night sky, and glistening blue eyes, his skin a delicate cream shade. He was believed to be Laurence Grey, an explorer and folk singer from North America. The princess immediately fell in love, awed by his pure radiance and beautiful voice, but could feel the draw from the scent of his blood, pulling her in. In fear of harming him, she began to back away, when the man stopped singing and stared over at her. She was held firm, overwhelmed by his beauty, not even considering her father's orders and the rules of the vampire kingdom; _no vampire must ever court a human_. They were considered inferior, filth, and if the Count were ever to find out of her feelings, he would have her killed without question, along with the human.

"The man dismounted his horse, and made towards her slowly. The princess had immense beauty and Laurence was entranced. The two had fallen in love from the very first glance. After that night with him, Camilla went hunting every evening alone, claiming to her fiancé that she deserved her few months unmarried, alone. Instead, she visited Laurence by the river, and spoke with him about her dreams and aspirations, and who she was, her cruel father. She grew worried every time she mentioned her father, and her vampire fiancé, in fear that it would scare the human, but Laurence just became more and more astounded by the princess; her independent nature and astounding strength blew him away. They grew more and more in love, and their visits with each other became more lustrous and romantic." Emmett snorted loudly and I couldn't help but smile. Things could now only get shit-faced for the princess. She was having the time of her life at the moment.

"Exactly two months before her marriage with Gomez and her eighteenth year, Camilla became pregnant." Esme continued, almost shouting over Emmett's sudden guffaws. "She became pregnant, the father being Laurence Grey." I blinked, shocked at the sudden turn in the tale. _A vampire can become pregnant?_

It seemed I wasn't the only one confused by that. Alice suddenly spoke behind me, sounding doubtful. "But she's…"

"She was a vampire, yes," Esme interrupted with a small smile. "But legend has it that pure blood vampires did not become fully-vampire until they were eighteen years of age. Camilla hadn't reached her eighteenth year, therefore still was technically, part human. She became pregnant with her lover Laurence's child." Silence followed, and my eyes zapped at each person nervously, watching their expressions. They all looked extremely anxious and worried. _Great._

"_Shiit!_" Rosalie exclaimed suddenly. "I bet the Count wasn't too pleased about that."

"He didn't find out straight away," Esme said gravely. "Camilla ran away with Laurence, telling him that they were both in danger, along with their unborn child, and they fled to a cavern on the borders of Alaska, where the baby could be born safely." I stared at Esme in horror, picturing in my mind, a beautiful vampire-I already knew how glorious they could be-and her human lover, running for their lives, in hope to keep their unborn baby safe. It must have been terrifying for both of them; they could have easily tracked them down.

"Did they make it?" Carlisle asked softly, and I was surprised that even _he _was in the dark in this case. Esme must have been the one who brought along the vampire hunter tradition.

"Yes the child was conceived," Esme sighed, glancing over at her husband warmly. "The pregnancy lasted only three and a half months, since the child was no normal creature. They named the child Alec, and Camilla fed him animal blood, along with her own milk, because the child was more human than herself. The child was to remain partly human, and part vampire, but unlike his father, would stop growing and become immortal-like his mother- at the age of eighteen." I smiled with relief that baby was born safely. But I could tell the tragedy of the story had yet begun.

"Damien Gomez had grown a bond with Camilla during the months he was with her; he had fed on her blood one night, in hope to keep track on her if she were in danger. Camilla had no idea of this bond. Gomez looked into her mind and saw the child and his fiancé, along with Laurence Grey, the father of the child. Wreathing in rage and anguish, Gomez alerted the Count immediately, begging for him to hunt them down, however to keep the princess-and the princess alone- alive. The Count sent his deadliest hounds and vampire servants to hunt the couple down, under orders to kill Laurence and Alec, and to capture Camilla alive. Her punishments would be great, and she would have to live with Gomez, as his wife, kept captive by the Count.

"They found the couple within days of searching. Camilla was too weak to move from the cavern, having reached her eighteenth- and was going the transformation of becoming a fully-grown vampire-and warned Laurence to leave and take little Alec with him, but Laurence refused to leave his lover alone to the mercy of the hounds, and chose to stay by her side. He begged to transform him into a vampire, so he could defend them. Camilla was doubtful, for she knew as soon as he became a vampire, he would immediately thirst for blood, and Alec would be in danger. However she knew they had little chance in keeping their child safe at all. They had hours left till their enemies would arrive, so instead, she pierced her skin and told Laurence to drink her blood. By doing this he would stronger and more powerful. Laurence drank from her, and the pain for Camilla was excruciating, but she would do anything for the sake of her child. They finished just in time. The hounds and vampires attacked mercilessly, but being enriched with Camilla's blood, he was far stronger and virtually invincible. He destroyed them one by one with a single strike. Camilla huddled in the corner of the cavern, clutching baby Alec close to her chest, watching anxiously as her lover thrashed at the vicious predators. Two of the hounds were left unseen by Laurence. They approached him from behind, and were ready to rip him apart. Desperate to help protect their child, Camilla hid the child behind a boulder and leapt forwards at the hounds. Having not completed her transformation and lost a lot of blood, she was an easy opponent. The hounds tore her apart, slicing her heart in two." My breathing picked up in revulsion, and I closed my eyes slowly, leaning back further into Edward's shoulder. He hugged me tight and rubbed at arm, but said nothing. That was just _gross_. _Just gross._

"Sick motherfuckers," Jasper hissed behind me, and I heard Alice sniff softly. To think that these creatures could murder a person, a princess, a mother so viciously-_it made me sick_.

"What happened to the child?" Edward suddenly said at my ear, making me jump. He was talking so quietly, I wondered how Esme even heard a thing he had said.

"It is said the child did not survive the attack," Esme said solemnly. "It was too young. Defenseless. Once they had finished with the princess, they went straight for the child." I felt the tears approaching and bit at my lip in desperation to hold them back. It was just too horrible. The child hadn't even seen daylight yet.

"Laurence escaped though, he killed them all eventually, but once he saw his lover's remains and missing son, he howled in grief. He was alone, with no one to love and care for, _no one_. His heart was full of revenge and malice now. He remembered everything Camilla had told him of her father and where he lived, but she had never told him how to defeat him. Despite what she had thought of him, Camilla had still loved the Count, and hadn't wanted him killed. He would have to find out how alone. He chose to go and find a way to kill him, but knew however that the Count was too powerful to kill alone. He would need someone stronger and more powerful to finish him." I stared wide-eyed at Esme incredulously. _Who the hell could be more powerful than a Vampire King?_

Esme caught my gaze and smiled. "Laurence searched far and wide for the Spirit Goddess Fantasia, whom he discovered was his only chance of getting revenge and ending the evil Count's immortal life. He found her deep within the mountains along the borders of North America, waiting for him. He begged for her help in ending the Count's life, and in return, he would give her his soul. The Goddess made a deal that if she helped him destroy the Count, she would turn him immortal, a vampire, and he would rule the vampire race in the Count's stead, and be her servant for all eternity. Laurence agreed at once, and she gave him her powers to banish the Count's soul down into the depths of the Earth. Damien Gomez and his soldiers confronted him, protecting their master, but Laurence was invincible, and vaporised them with a single strike. He found the Count and his wife, in the chamber deep beneath the Sistine Chapel, and banished the Count's soul to the depths of the Earth, never to return. He spared Persephone's life, having heard from Camilla of her innocence. As promised, the Goddess turned him into a vampire, and he became the new master of the vampires, bound to serve the Goddess forever more." I sighed with relief, and relaxed in Edward's arms. So the Count was gone. Good riddance.

"Then why did that prick who was here just a few hours ago say something about their master rising again?" Alice exclaimed. _Oh shit._ Esme deliberately stared right at me with a look of sympathy and anguish.

"Because some of the count's servants survived," Esme said slowly. "They must have escaped, and these _Devil's hunters _we know of…that's them, feeding their master, and slowly but surely bringing him back from the cage beneath the Earth." Another terrible silence followed. I could hear my heart fluttering away at my chest like a hummingbird, getting faster and faster._ Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. This was worse than I thought. _

"Why the hell do they want Bella though?" Emmett yelled, raising his hands in the air with frustration.

"I was wondering that too," Edward murmured softly, glancing back over at his mother. Esme sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Edward," she whispered miserably. "I guess Bella just got unlucky, and when they saw her among a whole load of vampire hunters, she was chosen-"

"No no, it just doesn't seem right!" Rosalie exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace up and down the room. "They could have picked _anyone_! Why Bella?"

"Bella's a strong, independent, healthy woman," Edward intervened, his tone firm. I felt my cheeks flush at his sudden compliment. "If they wanted someone with strong blood, they sure as hell found one. Look, all that matters at the moment, is how to stop these freaks before they _do _get to Bella."

"Agreed," said Alice. I smiled and huddled closer to Edward. I had been seriously overloaded with a truly freaky story, that had somehow pinned itself on me. _I had to be the unluckiest girl on the planet at the moment._

"Well it's not gonna be easy," Esme added quickly. "We'll need more help. I'll call Jane and the others to come down immediately. Edward, can you take watch for a few hours with Jasper?"

I felt Edward nod, and the next thing I knew, he had lifted me off him and was standing up with Jasper, preparing to leave the room. I reached forwards and grabbed at his sleeve. "Edward don't go, please." Edward made a glance at Jasper then bent down beside me, taking my face in his hands. I looked right into his eyes and was lost within them.

"Bella, you have to stay here," Edward spoke slowly, stroking gently at my cheeks. "It isn't safe for you out. It's gone 12 and-" _12 o'clock? Holy shit, my family must be worried sick!_

"WHAT?" I leapt up and dashed for the door, slipping on the marble floor in my haste. Edward grabbed me from behind, and held on firmly to my waist as I thrashed and screamed, begging for him to let me go.

"EDWARD I HAVE TO GET HOME!" I yelled as Jasper came in front of me, trying to calm me down, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. I _had _to get home.

"Bella! Calm down-" Jasper shouted over my screams.

"NO I HAVE TO GO _NOW_!" I shrieked, tugging at Edward's arms as he began to drag me back into the living room. "THEY'LL BE WORRIED SICK! MY FAMILY-" _Oh my god my **family**._ For the first time that night, I felt like I wanted to kill myself. My entire family were left vulnerable at home, in danger too.

I kicked and struggled even harder. "OH MY GOD MY FAMILY! MY PARENTS! THEY'LL GO FOR MY PARENTS! THEY'LL _KILL_ THEM!"

"Bella, listen, _listen_!" Alice was suddenly right in front of me, taking hold of my face with firm but gentle grip. "You have to stop this. We'll figure something out… for your family. I give you my word!" My struggles ceased as I surrendered and slumped back in Edward's grasp, and the tears escaped without a fight. I moaned and choked, as Edward turned me to face him gently and hugged me close. I had never felt so helpless. My family was out there, and the vampires knew where they were, and where to find them. They would be killed without any problems. Edward sat back down at the sofa, pulling me onto his lap, rocking backwards and forwards slowly, letting me have my cry-out. I cried and groaned into his chest, drenching his shirt with my tears, wanting all of this vampire shit to stop. I wanted to go back to when I was playing cards with Emmett by the coffee table, laughing as I beat him three times in a row. I wanted to go back to when I danced with Edward in his bedroom, swaying to the music, together and alone. _Why can't life ever go the way you want it to? Why was it always living hell? _

"Bella shhhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay," Edward soothed me, rubbing at my back softly with one hand. I wanted to stay right where I was then, safe in his arms.

"Tanya…Kate…Jacob," I yelled Jacob's name in grief, not wanting to picture what they would do to him. _No no no, please no. _

"Bella, we _won't _let that _anything _happen to them," Edward spoke firmly at my ear. "I swear to you, they will not be harmed." I nodded slowly, sniffing loudly as I struggled to calm myself down. Too much had happened in one night for me to handle. Edward gently pushed back my hair and kissed the skin at my cheek. His lips were so soft and smooth against my skin, it made me want to lean forwards at kiss them, to feel them on my own, but then Edward stood up, pulling me with him tenderly.

"Mom, we have to take her home," Edward said over my head. Esme wasn't the only one who gasped in horror at his decision.

"Edward are you _insane_?" Alice yelled beside me.

"Don't be stupid Edward!" Rosalie joined in. "It's far too dangerous out there."

"She'd be killed!" Esme gasped in horror. I groaned pleadingly.

Edward sighed softly. "If there's anywhere Bella would be safe, it's with her family." I looked up at my saviour, pulling a watery smile. His responsive, loving grin blew me away.

"Edward…" Carlisle began. "You can't possibly think that-"

"Dad, we can still keep watch when she is at home," Edward persisted on. "Bella is right, her family will need protection too, more than ever, and with them both together, we can do that a lot easier. Besides-" his tone lightened and he pulled a cool, cheerful smirk. "They wouldn't try us again tonight after the lesson we taught them." I watched for Carlisle's response anxiously. He grinned proudly at his son, and nodded. "You're right, let's get her back now." I sighed with relief and despite loving Edward's embrace, dashed for the door, catching my jacket that Rosalie chucked at me and pulling it on. I made hasty goodbyes to everyone, thanking Rosalie for the drink, and waiting for Edward by the door. Edward approached with my keys in his hand, and his black pistol in the other. He loaded a few bullets into the round just as Alice stepped forwards and handed me my school bag. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Be safe Bella," she whispered, stepping back into Jasper's arms.

"I will," I promised firmly, nodding at Jasper. He nodded back, looking severe.

"We'll watch over you Bella," he said sternly. "Just don't do anything stupid. Stay inside at all times." I nodded once just as Edward grabbed hold of my arm and tugged hard. Just as I stepped through the door after him, I noticed Esme gazing at me nervously and gave her a look, which I hoped looked reassuring. Edward pulled me with him towards my car and I dived into the passenger's front seat. The moon was a ghostly white, directly above us, illuminating the ground with it's eerie light. It was seriously late. It had been dark when I had run outside with the cards, but not _this_ dark.

"How long was I…unconscious?" I asked Edward as he hastily started the engine. It growled loudly and he reversed quickly, making me wince as he missed the fountain by inches.

"A couple of hours," Edward told me, reaching for my stereo. Clair De Lune sounded from the speakers. "Shit! I forgot this was your car!" He fumbled in his pockets till he found his blackberry, pressing a few buttons rapidly. The gates screeched open in front of us. Edward didn't wait till they were fully open; he stomped on the gas pedal and with a roar the car zoomed out through the small gap between the two gates.

"Watch the car!" I yelled as Edward spun my car along the tight bend, narrowly missing a tree.

"Sorry babe," Edward laughed, slowing down ever so slightly and glancing over at me. "I just need to get you home." I sighed exasperatedly, leaning back into my seat as Edward sped my car down the windy path, swerving this way and that smoothly at the corners. I clung to my seat with both hands, praying that Edward was really as good at everything as he made out to be. My car suddenly let out a sharp squeal as Edward swerved again at yet another sharp bend, and I heard him cuss under his breath. I pressed my lips into a firm straight line, squeezing my eyes shut. Edward was panicking, which just made me feel like there was no hope. Some ancient group of slave vampires were after me, a mere human, and they were more powerful than any creature Edward and his family had ever seen before. I was in serious deep shit, but what was worse- so was my family.

"Ah _shit_!" I squeaked, my eyes snapping open to glance out at the blurring view from my window.

"Bella?" Edward sounded more worried by the second as I bit down hard on my lips. "Bella what's wrong?"

I felt my eyes burn with approaching tears, and I struggled to hold them back. "I'm gonna die aren't I? They're gonna _kill_ me!" My hands shook vigorously and my lips began to tremble. This had all happened so fast. Too fast for me to handle.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he spoke slowly, and I felt him lightly touch my trembling hand. I grabbed it and held it tightly in my own.

"They're going to find me!" I wailed, now unable to hold the tears, and they cascaded down my cheeks like mini waterfalls. I was crying a lot today. "They're strong vampires, and I'm a _human_! There's no way in hell I can escape them! They're gonna catch me and take me to their master, and…and—"

"Bella _stop_," Edward's sudden harsh tone ceased my sobs and I glanced over at him weakly. He looked so confident, his eyes blazing with promise and compassion, his hold on my hand firmer than before. "You're overreacting. We are vampire hunters Bella. We _kill _vampires for a living. That's what we do. If this vampire species is any different, we are the ones who are going to find out, and how to kill them. We _won't _let them touch you Bella. They will _never_ get within reach of you ever again. I give you my word." His voice sounded firm but truthful. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep me safe, I _knew_ that, but I was so _scared_. Never had I been so scared of anything my whole life. None of them knew the full extent and capability of the new vampires, and they were after me for no particular reason whatsoever. _Who **wouldn't** be pissing themselves?_

"Bella? Baby? You have to trust me." Edward shook my hand gently. I blinked and focused my attention back to him. He was looking me up and down for signs of fear and doubt. I forced on a brave smile, but judging by Edward's reproachful look, I hadn't looked too convincing.

"Bella-"

"It's fine Edward, really," I interceded hastily, looking straight into his dazzling eyes. "I know you and your family are trying your best. I just…I just don't get it. Why _me_?" _I swear to God if anyone questions my superstitious attitude from now on, I'll kick their butts. _

Edward sighed and I watched the definite cold gleam appear in his eyes as he looked away. "I don't know. But I assure I will find out, if it's the last thing I do." I flinched slightly at the tone of his voice, but then his expression lightened as he glanced over at me and he smiled, squeezing my hand. "Let's just get you home for now. Jasper and I will be around the perimeter of your house for a few hours, and then Rosalie and Emmett will take over. Alice shortly after that, and Jasper will probably accompany her. Could you give me your mobile number in case we have to contact you?" He chucked his blackberry over at me, and I typed in my mobile number quickly, not bothering to add a picture. If I died, I didn't want Edward to have a terrified, sorrowful picture to remember me by. I handed the mobile back to him, and he swiftly pocketed it, calling out the digits of his own mobile number. I added it to my phone, again with no picture. I had to make sure I took a decent picture of him later on when things weren't so hectic and depressing.

I looked up at the windscreen and could just about make out the small silver lights on the trees from the blur, which Tanya had yet to remove. Edward slowed down as he sped down the road, driving past the small slope on the left, which I knew led up to the visitor parking area, and carried on down the straight path. I nervously played with fingers, watching as Edward approached closer and closer to home. _Would there be something waiting for me? Had they already caught my family? _I shuddered at the thought, staring out through the windscreen, scanning for signs of danger. _What was the point anyway? _I wouldn't see them approach; they were too fast. Edward squeezed my hand gently and I relaxed, sighing deeply and wanting more than anything to lean over into his shoulder. I closed my eyes and sank deeper into my seat, reflecting over everything that had happened in the past few days. _Meeting Emmett and Rosalie for the first time, Esme and Carlisle…the 'staring' chess game… Emmett vs. myself with brownies…Edward's childhood craving, pink lemonade…Edward's confession…dancing and singing…laughing…chatting…tickling…Emmett vs. myself in cards…_

My heart stalled as I recalled everything after the fun had only just begun; _vampire attack…diamante rossa…the devil's hunters…the master vampire…the cheesy yet terrifying prophecy…_I was pretty screwed up at the moment. _How the hell would I be able to go to school tomorrow like this?_ That was a point I hadn't considered. _How **was** I going to get to school without getting killed? _

"Edward, what am I going to do about school?" I asked him as he turned my car into the main drive. He stared at me as though I had gone mad, eyes wide in horror. I attempted to pull an innocent expression, feeling my cheeks burn, betraying my innocence.

"Bella surely you know I won't let you go to school on your own?" he almost chided me, frowning as he reversed my car hastily. He stopped abruptly turning off the engine. It was my turn to frown. He didn't go to my school anymore, and probably had better things to do than drop me off everyday.

"You're going to drop me off _and_ pick me up everyday?" I asked him incredulously, staring into his exasperated face. "Don't be silly Edward, you have _much_ better things to do in your spare time—" Suddenly he was _right _in front of me, his eyes blazing with sudden fury. We were literally inches apart, noses touching; I could feel his sweet breath against my lips. I gulped nervously and looked focused my attention on his eyes, falling into their trance.

"Isabella Swan," Edward almost growled, and I shuddered as I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly, holding me still. "Do you have any _idea _how much you mean to me? What I would _do_ to ensure your safety?"

"Not kill yourself I hope," I teased, trying to lighten up the sudden tense mood. Edward eyes softened for a second, and he shrugged.

"If it ensured your safety, yes I would," he said simply. I gasped in protest and attempted to argue back, but a hand flew to lips, silencing me. "Shut up for a second Bella please. You need to stay safe, and I love you too much to leave you alone for one second." _That sounded promising. More time with Edward. Maybe I should thank the vampires for **that** part at least._

I noticed his frown deepen, and I hastened to reply.

"Okay okay, whatever you think's best," I shrugged and peered out of the windscreen. Ah _hell_, it looked like everyone was up. _Had dad called the FBI yet? _

"One more thing Edward," I mumbled, jumping as I our noses brushed when I turned. "What story am I telling my frantic family? I mean, they obviously can't know what_ really _happened, so what do I tell them? They won't let me sleep without a _very _good excuse. Especially my mother." I shuddered at the thought of my mother calling up everyone she knew to find out where I had gotten to. They had no idea where Edward lived and how to get there, and I hadn't even told them where I going after school either. They had _no_ clue. Ah _shit_.

"Leave that to me," he replied with a smile, and surprised me with a quick kiss on the cheek, before stepping out of the car. I automatically waited for him to open the door for me, taking his hands and stepping into his arms. He held me tightly for a split second, and then released me all except my hand. I glanced up at his gorgeous face, not wanting to look away, and heard him close the door behind me. His smile was breath taking.

"Did I mention you had a really sexy car?" he asked me softly, stroking at my hair. I smiled widely, quite proud at my calm composure to his alluring voice.

"Not those exact words no," I replied truthfully. "But you did say you liked it." He laughed and rumpled my hair, which I usually didn't like, but his touch made my skin tingle with pleasure. He turned and pulled me along, speed walking to the door of my home. I glanced behind me nervously, at the woods where Karl had first coaxed me, and tried to kill me. He must have decided that very night, that I would be the chosen sacrifice. _Damn the fucking pervert._

Edward rang the bell three times and waited patiently, still grasping firmly to my hand. I really hoped he had an excellent excuse for me being so late home. They would all fire questions at him. I sighed shakily and glanced down at the floor nervously. _Please be nice to him…please…_

Then I heard a faint buzzing sound coming from beside me. I watched anxiously as Edward took out his phone from his pocket, lifting it to his face.

"Jasper," he said softly and my heart pounded in my chest. _What now?_ I watched in horror as Edward's expression changed from tense to positively terrifying as his eyes darkened and narrowed so much I could just about make out the pupil of each eye. "I'll be there as soon as I can," his voice was just as cold; deep and menacing, like he was ready to kill something. I stared at him questioningly mouthing desperately for a hint of what was going on. He ignored me and turned away from the door, releasing my hand. I clung to his shoulder hastily. He was _not_ leaving me to explain to the whole of my family. As soon as he pressed the 'end call' button on his phone, I launched myself at him.

"Edward, you can't leave me on my own!" I pleaded softly. There was a loud bang and what sounded like running footsteps approaching from inside. We both turned at the sound. Oh _shit_. Edward suddenly tugged at my arm to get my attention.

"Bella I have to go," he said quickly, his expression impatient. I blinked in shock at his sudden outburst. _Go? Why?_

"But—" I started, but he was already sprinting off to my car. "Edward!" I yelled in protest.

"You have to handle them yourself Bella!" Edward shouted over his shoulder. He almost dived into my car, but then glanced up at me. I glared at him accusingly, but the expression on his face was confusing instinct feelings. "I'll see tomorrow morning at eight o'clock okay? Be safe!" I was to busy glaring over at him to notice the front door had been opened. Suddenly I heard yell of relief and someone grabbed me from behind, hugging me so tightly, I thought my ribcage was going to crack. I yelped and struggled to turn round in their arms. It was Kate, judging by the black hair in my face as she cried into my chest, shoulders shaking. I felt a pang of guilt as I sighed softly and gently patted her hair. Oh God, I was in sooo much shit.

"H-heya Kate," I managed to choke out. "What's wrong?" Her head snapped up and I could see the tears cascading down her cheeks. She looked extremely pissed off and pitiful. I gulped loudly and attempted smile at her innocently. Her frown deepened and her grip tightened on my shoulders. I held my breath, ready for the worst.

"Do you have _any idea _how_ worried _we've all been?" she whispered so softly, that I had to strain my ears to hear her clearly. I felt my blood run cold and peered over her head in attempt to avoid her eyes. _Edward Cullen I am going to **kill **you._

"I thought you knew where I was!" I protested innocently, trying to sound confused. I felt Kate freeze and her sobs suddenly stopped. My heart missed a beat as I felt her worry convert to full anger.

"You—" she began, but I struggled with her and attempted to walk the front door, trying to remain calm.

"Can't I at least get inside my own before you bombard me with complaints," I said coolly, patting Kate with a shaky hand. I could feel her eyes burning holes in my back as I headed for the door.

"HEY MOM!" I flinched at her sudden cry and froze mid-action, one foot stepping through the door. _Oh shit, goodbye world_. "DAD! IT'S OKAY! BELLA'S HERE! IT'S BELLA!" I hastily kicked off my consoles, and jumped as Sally suddenly appeared beside me, taking my shoes from me. Our eyes met and I blushed as I noticed how relieved they looked, red-rimmed to indicate recent tears. Ah _hell_. I gave her my brightest smile and rumpled her cute blond plaited hair. She smiled weakly and sped away without a word, clearly too hurt to speak. I exhaled deeply and walked straight through to the entrance hall to meet my doom.

Almost at the same instant I entered the room, I spotted Tanya sprinting down the stairs at top speed, her expression just as pitiful as Kate's had been. _Ah man, I can't handle this._ She was wearing a long silk nightgown and her beautiful strawberry blond hair was a mess for her; not completely smooth, quite a few hairs were out of place it all blew behind her as she ran down. I held out my arms automatically, and Tanya nearly knocked me over as she ran into me, sobbing uncontrollably. I was beginning to feel guiltier by the second.

"Where…the _hell_…have you _been_?" she yelled between sobs and chokes. I gulped and licked my lips anxiously. I rubbed her back carefully, trying not to shake with fear of what could have happened to them. Tanya might have been a bitch sometimes, but she was my _sister_. If anything had happened to _any _of them…

"It's okay Tanya," I sighed softly, attempting to sound soothing. "This is all just a bit of misunderstanding." I noticed my mother and father hadn't attacked me yet. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom's too upset to come down," Tanya chided with a cold voice, glaring at me with tear-filled eyes. "Dad's coming down in a minute, he just needs to calm her down a bit. How could you do that to them Bella? Mom's been worried sick, and Dad was at the verge of calling the _FBI_!" I struggled to hold back a smile at Dad's predictable behaviour. _Of course he was._

I yawned widely, and my eyes began to feel suddenly heavy. _Excellent timing_. "Guys, I really need to get to bed, go to sleep now." I made towards the stairs slowly but had literally taken a few steps before someone grabbed my arm, holding me back, then Tanya was right in front of me, her expression terrifying.

"No. You're not going anywhere till you tell us what took you so long," she hissed, placing her arms of my shoulders. I raised my eyebrows at her sardonically. I would play along to this. Stay _calm_. Kate released me from behind and rubbed at my throbbing arm gently.

"Look, Tanya I really need some rest," I complained, trying to get past her. She stood firm, her grip tightening on my shoulders. She looked seriously pissed off. I held my breath.

"You're not going till you tell us what took you so long," she repeated slowly, her tone cold as ice as her frown deepened. "Where the _hell_ have you _been_?" I opened my mouth, but no sound came out, and I struggled to think of an excuse.

_Well here goes to nothing_. "I've been round the Cullen's place," I explained softly, my shoulders slumping in defeat. Tanya's expression altered from shock to hurt, then slowly shifted to pure fury. I hurried to explain. "I…er… had an accident, and the guy Jasper Cullen offered to take me to theirs for a while. I was unconscious for a few hours and lost track of time completely. Edward just dropped me off. He would have stayed to explain but he had to leave on _urgent _business." I frowned to myself, wondering why the hell Edward had to leave me in the first place. He now had some explaining to do. _Maybe I should call him…_

"Bella what the fuck are you talking about?" Tanya's loud demand snapped me back to reality. I seriously wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of this without being mean. I sighed, faking exasperation and shoved Tanya away, not roughly, but not gently either. She stepped back in shock, eyes wide.

"Enough Tanya, I need to rest," I said firmly, looking right into her eyes. _Thank God I was good at acting_. "I really did hurt my head, and I just want to lie down." I slowly made my way up the stairs without looking back at them, afraid that I wouldn't be able to continue the acting looking at them in the eye. I heard them run up after me.

"Bella, for fuck sake,_ tell us what's going on_!" Tanya yelled at my shoulder. Kate was on my other side in an instant, now sounding just as pissed off as her twin.

"You've been gone for hours!" she cried indignantly, her grip at my shoulder tightening by the second. "We had no idea _where_ you were, or who to _call_—" _heaven forbid if you knew whom to call, _a voice echoed in my head. I nodded once in agreement. It was best that they knew nothing of what happened.

"DAD! WILL YOU COME HERE AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER!" I cringed at Tanya's sudden outburst. The last thing I needed was Mom and Dad hassling me. I wouldn't be able to hold back the lies with them. I gritted my teeth and sped up my pace, taking two steps at a time.

"Bella dammit _explain yourself_!" Kate almost screamed into my ear, refusing to let go of my shoulder. I restrained yelling back at her.

"Guys I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I said stiffly, staring at my bedroom ahead.

"The _hell you're not_!"

"Mom's been worried _sick_!" My heart sank at the thought of my mother putting up a huge fit of the fact that I wasn't home back nine thirty on the dot, and that she had no idea where I was. It was now roughly quarter past twelve in the morning. She must have had a _seizure_ worrying about me. I was sure I had told _one _of them this morning where I would be in the afternoon, I mean—last time it wasn't my fault; Emmett had 'kidnapped' _me_, but this time I knew—surely I would have told _someone…_

"Jacob went out to look for you." I froze mid-action, causing my two antagonists to bash into me from behind, swearing under their breaths.

'_Jacob went out to look for you.' _

_Jacob went out to look for me._

_Jacob went out. Outside. To look for me._

_Alone. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

"The _fuck_ Bella?" Kate hissed, releasing my shoulder to no doubt rub at her probably bruised face.

"You know sometimes, you can be such a—" Tanya began to say before I turned on her and grabbed at dress collar, pushing her against the wall- _hard_. She squealed in fright and her eyes widened at my no doubt livid expression.

"_What did you say_?" I barked coldly, shaking her vigorously, hardly daring to believe what I had just heard. "_What did you just say to me_?" Tanya stared at me helplessly, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I…I…I don't…I don't…know-" I cut her off with another sharp shake, becoming more and more impatient.

"_What did you say about Jacob_?" I yelled right into her face, my hands beginning to quiver with the rushing adrenaline.

"He went out to…to look f-for you—"

"What…?" I whispered weakly. And then I burst. "NO! NO, TELL JACOB TO GET BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't do that Bella!" Tanya fought against my yells, struggling to get out of my steel grip. She hurried on to explain as I glared at her threateningly. "_He left an hour ago! More _than an hour ago in fact!" As soon as it reached eleven o'clock, he left to find you. My heart felt it was about to jump out of my throat, and I suddenly felt completely limp. _Jacob, my beloved brother…my best friend…was out there all alone, by himself…a clear target for the devil's hunters. He was mincemeat._ I loosened my grip on Tanya's clothes, and took a small step back. I had never felt so to blame in my life. My eyes clouded with tears and I feel to the floor as my knees gave in. There was no way I could get to him now, even Edward wouldn't find him. They would have taken Jacob by now. Tanya and Kate feel at their knees beside me, their tones suddenly panicky and affectionate, as they attempted to pull from the floor, stroking gently at my hair.

"Bella! Are you okay? Bella _tell us what's happened_—"

"Jacob…Jacob," I sobbed into the carpet, not wanting to imagine what they were doing to him at that very moment. I vaguely heard either Kate or Tanya step up, and sprint down the stairs, while the other stroked frantically at my back, hushing me softly. _How would I ever forgive myself_…

"What the…Tanya!" I suddenly heard Kate yell at the top of her voice. The strokes ceased abruptly and Tanya yelled back in reply. I peered up just as Kate made her way towards, looking both confused and worried, her frown creased with a thin, troubled frown.

"Tanya…his bike is outside," she said slowly, her hands shaking with remorse. "It's parked in it's usual spot. He never left…"

…..

I woke up slouched in my bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, my head throbbing dangerously. I winced as I opened my eyes to the morning sunlight, feeling the cold breeze tickle at bare feet. _Cold breeze…?_

I yelped and jumped up from my bed, stumbling over to my French doors and slamming them shut, ensuring that I locked them securely, and took the key out. I raced over to my chest-of-drawers and chucked the key in the first drawer, hiding it within my piles of underwear, before slumping to the floor with a smack on my ass. The thought that I had to vulnerable to attack all night was not amusing to me at all. I sighed shakily as I hauled myself up again, trying to ignore the nasty throbbing in my head. Other than waking up and feeling like an intoxicated drunkard, my room didn't look too bad, as in it wasn't _messy, _which made me feel better; I was more confident that no one _did_ come into my bedroom earlier on this morning. I felt too weak to make myself some breakfast, so for once, I decided to call Sally to help. I trudged to my bedroom door, and stumbled out into the passageway, calling Sally's name faintly. I was quite sure she hadn't heard me at all, till she was at my side in almost an instant, looking quite honestly terrified. _Did I look that hideous?_

"Heya Sally," I attempted to smile at her, but my head throbbed in warning and I gasped, lifting a hand to my forehead. It didn't help that my hand felt like it had been shoved into a hot oven for several hours. Sally's hand was at my forehead in an instant.

"Miss Bella, I don't think you should be walking around like this," she told me softly, a huge hint of worry in her voice. I didn't bother trying to smile again, but patted her head gently instead.

"I'll be alright Sally," I barely whispered. "But I think you're gonna have to do breakfast for me…is that okay?" Even with my foggy vision with drooping eyes, I could see she looked positively delighted at my request. She reminded me of Dobby from _Harry Potter _sometimes.

"Oh yes, yes _of course _Miss Bella, I would _love _to help you," she couldn't help squealing with pure excitement. It was true, I hardly let her do any work for me at all. _I_ was a bit like Hermione Granger in some ways…well when it came to attitudes about freedom rights anyway. I frowned at Sally for her too formal reply, but that wasn't such a good idea when my head started spinning. It seriously felt like I was on drugs.

"Sally _really_, I'm fine," I chided softly as she attempted to take hold of my arm on our way down the stairs, but then I stumbled and missed three steps in a row and Sally insisted on keeping hold of my arm from there till we got to the kitchen.

I had no idea what time it was, but it looked almost noon, the sun was peeking through the windows, slicing the air with its radiant light. It hurt my eyes a little though. I clamped them shut and let Sally lead the way. She sat me down in a seat at the breakfast table, and hastened off towards the cooker, mumbling under her breath frantically. She was probably going to serve me a three-course breakfast.

"Just something simple Sally thanks," I called out to her weakly, not bothering to open my eyes. I could almost hear her smile over at me, as she busied over at the other end of the kitchen. She could be incredibly clumsy, but also determined and hardworking. I rested my head on the table, breathing heavily as I listened to Sally bustle through the various pots and pans in the cupboards, talking to herself as she did so. I could vaguely remember what had happened last night…or rather early this morning, but was too tired to process any of it. One thing I remembered for sure…Jacob was missing. My Mom had had her way with me, and nearly strangled me to death with the huge hug and Dad was terrifying, but the search for Jacob was the worst. The entire family looked in every room, every corner, every _fucking _cupboard, but there was no sign of him. What was confusing, it that he didn't even take any sort of vehicle, so he couldn't have gone far…_surely_? I groaned into the table as I wondered where he could possibly be. He didn't take his phone with him, and he sure as hell didn't leave any indication as to where he was now. I guessed this was how they _all_ felt when they realised I had gone for too long. I felt a pang of guilt at the thought that Jacob was out there because of me. _If only I had been on time…_

"Bella? Here you are," Sally's nervous voice woke me from my daydreams. I slowly sat up and she placed a large plate of food in front of me; there were two bagels, cut into halves, four pieces of bacon, a large portion of scrambled egg, baked beans and potato waffles on the side. With a smile, Sally put sprinkled salt and pepper on top and placed the tomato ketchup beside, handing me a knife and fork-well more like she actually had to put them _into _my hands and clasp my hands over them. "Bon appetite," she said softly, before skipping off towards the cooker again. I thanked her softly, and dived into the plate, amazed as to how hungry I actually was. I wafted down the eggs, ignoring my now burning tongue and gratefully took the glass of orange juice Sally held out to me. While I ate, Sally muttered to me about my Dad going off to the police station earlier on to start a search for Jacob and that my Mom had taken the day off to rest her nerves. Tanya and Kate had gone out, and I was told to stay put until I was recovered. _Huh, so I had to just blend in the background did I?_

"A boy named Edward Cullen called," Sally mentioned, causing me to choke on my bacon. "He had a word with Mrs. Swan. He explained to her what had happened last night and that he was anxious to move you till you were conscious. He said your cell phone was locked and therefore there was no way of contacting us to tell us of the situation." I blinked at her stupidly, repeating her explanation in my head.

"And…Mom was okay with that was she?" I asked blankly. Sally smiled widely.

"She was so grateful towards him, and insisted he came over, but unfortunately he said he was too busy to visit," she explained. I remained silent for exactly thirty seconds, and then exhaled deeply. Edward was more capable than me at taming my mother; that was just _wrong_.

"What's happening with Jacob then?" I asked urgently, stuffing beans into my mouth.

"Your father is on it Miss Bella don't worry," Sally said firmly, touching my shoulder, as though she knew I was about to jump out. "There's nothing you can do but wait. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. He must have met up with a friend along the way."

"He could have at least taken his cell phone," I hissed through gritted teeth. Sally giggled softly.

"Did _you _Miss Bella?" she asked me innocently. I felt my cheeks flush a deep crimson.

"Touché," I mumbled softly, taking a bite out of a bagel. As a matter of fact I _did _take my phone with me, and it was on all the time. I was just…occupied with other things, but I didn't need to explain that to Sally. She smiled at me and watched with satisfaction as I wafted the remaining food down eagerly. I let her clean up, or more she insisted on cleaning up, and went back to bed. I called thanks as I stepped out of the kitchen, shaking my head and smiling as I closed the door behind me. I stopped outside the kitchen, my back against the door, looking up at the embroidered ceiling with its weaving patterns. It was _nothing _like the Michelangelo ceilings in the Cullen Manor-that had completely blown me away- but it was still beautiful. I sighed deeply as I followed the patterns with my eyes, thinking of Jacob, and picturing him storming in through the front door, looking completely knackered. I'd scream at him of course, but then he'd yell at me, and would have every reason to do so. I mean, it was my damn fault he was out there in the first place. Then we would laugh at each other's expressions, and hug tightly, with him whispering to me how worried he had been, and how much he cared for me. He would make me laugh as he cracked ridiculous jokes, and chase me around the hall till I was as knackered as him…

Then the image morphed and changed, and instead of Jacob, a deadly creature lurked through the doors. It was dragging something behind it, trailing it along the floor. I opened my mouth to scream as I stared into Jacob's blank un-seeing eyes, his mouth slightly parted, his face frozen in place, forever stilled, shocked, hurt. A small stream of blood, trickled from the corner of his mouth as the creature let out a feral snarl and brought Jacob's neck to his mouth…

I yelped and shook my head frantically, bringing myself back to reality. My eyes zapped to the main door immediately. No blood on the floor, no hint of anything I had just seen. I exhaled loudly, wiping the residue off my forehead with a shaky hand. I was sure it was all real. It _felt _so real. I remembered what Sally had told me about my father; he was starting a search team for Jake. I had to stop him; the last thing I needed was for _him_ to go missing as well. I realised then with a huge groan, what I had to do; I had to find Jacob myself. I had to somehow convince my father to stop the search and tell him Jacob was safe- and I knew who could help me. Passing thoughts and idea brewed in my head as I dashed up the stairs and towards my bedroom. If anyone could help me find him and hopefully bring him back alive, it was the Cullen family. I ran straight to my bedside table and yanked open the first drawer. I pulled out my cell phone, wallet and watch. I quickly stripped off my clothes and quickly showered, counting exactly two minutes till I ran out again and grabbed a towel; I may have been in a rush to save my best friend/ adopted brother, but I still had to look decent whenever I went out, especially when I'd be crying into Edward's shoulder soon. I grabbed some clean underwear, and with my hair still dripping wet, I pulled on the first sweater and jeans I could find. I frantically looked around for my school bag, and found it lying beside my bed, still filled with yesterday's contents. I fumbled through it, looking for my keys, taking out my cell phone and wallet. My watch was on the bedside table beside me, and I struggled to put it on with shaky hands. It was then that I came back to earth completely. It was Wednesday 6th October, at half past eleven in the morning. A school day; school started two hours ago…_and Edward had my keys and my **car**. _

"_Shit_!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed my school bag, not bothering to check what was inside and dived out of my room. _Why hadn't he called yet_? My cell phone was on, fully charged, and I didn't have any missed calls whatsoever. _How was this possible_? I sprinted down the stairs, taking four at a time, and yelled out for Tanya and Kate, then remembered they had gone out.

"SALLY!" I yelled at the top of voice. She was at my side in an instant, looking rather flustered. I felt ashamed for shouting like I had, and attempted to talk softer.

"Sally where did you say Tanya and Kate had gone?" I asked her slowly.

"They went out," she replied to quickly. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"Out _where _Sally?" I asked kindly. I could tell Tanya had told her not to say anything, but Sally was _my _housemaid, therefore my orders were to be obeyed without question. She knew that already; her face was crumpling with frustration and fear of what Tanya would do if she found out. I smiled softly and lightly touched her shoulder, restraining the temptation to shake the answer out of her.

"Where did they go Sally?" I repeated patiently. Sally whined and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"They told me you were not to leave the house under any circumstances," she mumbled, staring down at the floor. "They went to school, to try and keep a low profile of what is happening, but it won't be long before everyone knows." She sighed softly, shuffling uncomfortably as she stared at the floor. "Your Mom's gone to work too. She doesn't want attention," she added quickly, not feeling the need to hide anything else from me. I gritted my teeth angrily. Tanya and Kate had both gone to school, but they were safe at school, Mom had gone to work, and she would be safe with her colleagues. Once I call off Dad's search party that will be him safe as well. So all that was left was to get Edward.

"Right," I said slowly, clenching my fists together as I turned from Sally and went straight for the door. "Right…" The cabinet of keys was already open. I grabbed the first set of car keys I saw and headed towards the front door. Sally was blocking my way in an instant.

"Bella, you can't leave!" she cried, stretching her tiny arms out to block my way. "I can't let you leave. Your mother…"

"Does not understand how urgently I need to talk to someone," I finished for her, lightly pushing her aside. "If she gives you any problems, I'll speak with her when I come back. I promise you." I sprinted away before she could stop me and clicked the car button. I heard the small beep from Tanya's black Mercedes (they must have taken Kate's car to school) and dived into it. I started the engine and she purred loudly. I stomped on the gas pedal, thinking only of Edward, my last chance of hope in finding Jacob at all, and Tanya's car zoomed down the path. It felt like a few minutes till I arrived at the gates to their driveway, and I felt a surge of hope, my heart fluttering in my chest. I honked the horn impatiently, waiting for the large gates to open. _Surely they had seen me approach?_ I honked the horn repeatedly, and opened my window to peer out at the house. My heart leapt. All the cars were there; _therefore they were all in the house surely_?

My breathing picked up as I waited for the doors to open, yelling out for someone to open them. _Why weren't they answering? _I glanced behind me nervously every now and then, closing the window and leaning back in the seat. I hadn't realised how cold it was; there was a thin layer of frost along the edges of the window, and huge clouds of warm air gushed from my mouth with every breath I took. If no one came soon, I was going to give up all hope.

Then, slowly but surely, I heard a loud groan as the gates slowly eased open, creaking against the stiffness of the frost. I gulped back the tears and drove through, not bothering to park the car properly in a slot, instead stopped it just ahead of the gates, with a sharp turn to the left. I slammed the door behind me and slung my school bag over my shoulder as I ran as fast as I could to the front doors of the Cullen Manor. I didn't question why Alice didn't answer the door as I leapt up the steps, taking two at a time; I was far too desperate to see Edward again. _Why hadn't he called me yet? Didn't he say he was going to pick me up? _

I grabbed for the handle and yanked at the door. It swung open-to my relief- and I sprinted straight in without hesitation.

"Edward!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me and dumping my school bag on the floor as I dashed for the living room doors. I wrenched them open, and lunged into the room, my eyes darting about the room. Not only was it completely vacant, but the glass I had used earlier on was still lying on the coffee table by the sofa, tipped on its side, the room looking exactly as it had before I left…and it was completely silent. I began to breath sharp, frantic breaths as the tears approached, and I backed out of the room, tripping over my feet as I turned towards the staircase.

"EDWARD!" I sobbed, stumbling along the corridor towards the kitchen, having to feel along the walls to find my way along, because my eyes were clouded with tears. "ALICE! JASPER! ROSALIE! EMMETT!" I heard a slight tap behind me and spun on the spot, twisting my ankle round. I squealed in pain and fell to the floor, landing on my ass with a loud smack. My head began to ache as I continuously spun my head this way and that in desperation to find someone. Edward had forgotten to get me. That only meant something _dead _serious had happened.

"Edward, where are you?" I choked, sniffing loudly as my shoulders slumped in defeat. _Where had they all gone? _

Then I heard a faint tip-tap behind me, which soon grew to a clear, distinct sound of footsteps running towards me. My head shot up and I turned hopefully towards the sound. _Please let them all be alright._ I almost screamed in relief when Alice stepped out of the kitchen door behind me, her expression serious. She hadn't seen me yet; her gaze was focused straight ahead, and she stormed towards me, completely unaware that I was at her feet.

"Alice," I squeaked as soon as she was within a few metres. She jumped in shock and looked down at me. I watched as her expression changed from shocked, to confused, to completely horrified within a few seconds of staring at me, no doubt taking in the 'Grudge woman' look. She was at my side in an instant, her arms around me. I leaned into her shoulder, shaking uncontrollably, my sobs loud and aggravated. She stroked at my back gently, rocking me backwards and forwards as Edward had done before.

"Bella, what the hell!" she cried, pulling me back to stare into my tearful face with incredulous eyes. "What's happened! Where's Edward?" My heart gave a jolt of fear and I felt as though my eyes would pop out of my head. Alice took in my expression and her strokes ceased.

"Oh shit," she whispered, her face going pale. I shook my head slowly, my lips trembling. _So now Edward had gone too?_

"He never came!" I wailed, breathing heavily. "He never came for me! I thought he would be here!" I had never felt so helpless and alone. Edward had gone to pick me up, and was killed along the way, I just knew it. It was entirely my fault and I would have to live with the weight of his death on my heart for the rest of my miserable life.

"Oh he's here alright," Alice's voice was colder than I had ever heard before, but with her words, my mournful sobs ceased and I grew more and more hurt by the second. _Edward hadn't bothered to come for me? After all he had said to me, to stay safe, that he would never let me go, he didn't even have the audacity to tell me he wasn't picking me up. That wasn't like Edward. _

"What's happened?" I asked as Alice's eyes narrowed so thin, that I could barely see the pupils. "Is everything alright?"

Alice glanced down at my hesitantly, but my concerned expression must have swayed her decision to leave me in the dark any longer. She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Something came up. There's been an appearance of another vampire in the woods. Edward went with Jasper and co to hunt it down. I _told _him to tell you to stay at home, I _told _him. I told him to make sure you stayed inside. But he acted his normal over-confident self. 'Bella promised' he said." she mimicked his voice perfectly and I couldn't help but smile. "_Stupid fool._ _What if it was a diversion_? _What if they had caught you on the way to ours_?" I felt a pang of guilt and my cheeks burned with shame. I had been so _scared_ before.

"Sorry Alice, I guess I—" I began, but Alice waved me off.

"It's not your fault Bella," she told me softly. "We should have told you, you were bound to get worried that he hadn't arrived. He's such an ass sometimes he really is, and he claims he _loves _you…" her voice trailed off as she mumbled quietly under her breath, pushing herself up with me in her grasp. I leaned against her, too tired to stand properly and she yelled out for Edward, almost growling. "EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOU'RE FUCKIN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I was glad she was going to tell him off. I was too weak and shocked to be pissed off at him.

"By the way Bella," she said as she set me down on the bottom step of the large staircase, and sitting beside me. "Why did you come here, yelling at the top of your voice? Emmett was meant to be on guard at the moment?" My lips quivered dangerously and I looked down at the floor, not wanting to her to see me cry anymore.

"It's Jacob," I whispered weakly, feeling the tears hot on my cheeks. "He's gone. We can't find him."

"He's _gone_?" Alice repeated incredulously and I cringed at the urgency in her voice. "What do you mean 'he's _gone_'?" Before I could answer, there was a loud bang behind us, and we both turned at the sound. My heart fluttered with joy and relief as Edward ran down the stairs towards me, looking down with concerned eyes, then just like his sister, jumped at the sight of me in her arms. I restrained rolling my eyes at him. _Did I look that hideous? _

"Bella?" he said slowly, staring at me as though I was a ghost or zombie from a horror movie. Pissed off or not pissed off, I loved him, and I ran straight up the stairs towards him. He opened his arms for me automatically, and buried my face into his chest, muffling my cries. I was wondering how I had enough water left to cry any more. Edward hugged me tightly, rubbing soothingly at my back, but I could tell it was guarded, not his usual touch. I leaned back to look into his face, rubbing my eyes like a small child.

"Bella what's going on?" he asked me softly, his hands stroking at my hair.

"Edward! Jacob's gone!" I yelled over him, reaching for his arms and clasping them tightly in my own. He didn't even wince once. I persisted on, desperate for help. "He's gone! Gone missing! _No-one knows where he is_!"

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward's voice was like a knife through my heart, sharp and unconcerned. The very sound of it made me cringe, and my blood began to boil beneath my skin with gradual anger.

"Edward," I heard Alice call up to us, almost a hint of warning in her voice. I ignored her, now fueled by irritation.

"What the hell do you-"

"Bella, you can't be here," Edward interrupted me, his voice firm and somewhat cold. I was so shocked at his tone that I didn't yell back. _Had he seriously just said that?_

"What? I-" I stuttered helplessly, staring up into the eyes that I marveled. They only looked cold and blank, not their usual sparkle. _What was going on_?

"Edward? Are you coming?" a voice called behind us. A voice I had never heard before. A _woman's _voice. At that moment I remembered what Alice had said before- "Oh he's here alright,"- and how sarcastic and angry she had sounded, and finally the penny dropped. I stared in horror and anguish as a young woman stepped out of Edward's room, wearing a tight, alluring cat suit, and black stiletto boots. Her red hair was long and wavy, which she wore in a ponytail, and she had two large hoop earrings and silver nose stud. Her skin was a delicate cream and as she drew closer, I could see her beautiful hazel eyes staring down at us. I remained still, in Edward's arms, hardly daring to believe what I was seeing. I mean, she was stunningly beautiful, _but why do this me_? The woman, stopped a few steps from us, and moved her gaze from Edward to myself. I felt my blood boil as she pulled the same surprised look as both Edward and Alice had pulled. Somehow, it didn't look right on her; it made me feel _extremely _pissed off.

"Oh. Hello," the bitch smiled down at me, trying to look friendly, when I knew she knew I had caught her red-handed. "Is this Bella whom you were talking about earlier, Edward?" I clenched my fists at my sides, feeling my body begin to shake with rage. _So he had mentioned me earlier had he_?_ Was that before or after he had fucked her_?

"Bella?" Edward's calm voice somehow didn't help the situation, and I glared round at him. He looked more confused than guilty, his dazzling eyes finally hinted with some concern as he took in my own ferocious expression. _Acting_. _I had fallen for his lies. I had fallen for his tricks. He never loved me. Of course he didn't. How could I ever compare to someone like her?_

But I was still livid, and I wanted an explanation for this. Now.

"Edward…who the _fuck _is _this_?"

**OOOOOHHH! Ah silly Bella. And by the way, you know who the woman is, don't worry she's not a random new character. :) Ha ha I love cliff hangers! Anyone watching the Merlin series in the UK? What sort of cliffhanger was that? _Damn_! I love you Bradley James! 3 Anyway hope you enjoyed reading that one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say, thanks so much for being so patient with me, I've just started sixth form, so _extremely _busy at the moment. But hey, maybe more reviews would coax me. :) Lol.**

**Thanks again for your patience and hope you followed the plot! Ha I spent _ages _planning it out! :S Hope you're all buzzing with questions. I'll put another preview chapter up soon. **

**Love y'all**

**Cherry xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer= Not me. Twlight Series= Not mine. **

**A/N: Omg I am sooooooo sorry for the delay of this frickin chapter! I seriously have no excuse for this one. I've kinda dragged along with the chapter because I wanted to get it just right, but I lost track of time. A bit. Also, my beta-type-person had to go through and read it etc, and that takes a while too. :P**

**Anyways, I'll be brief because you probably just wanna get on with the reading, but I hope you don't get to confused after the next few chapters coming up, because believe me, you will be shocked. This chapter is the shortest of the lot but I'll explain why later. Unless you've already been told by me (cough cough, Nessie :P). Enjoy the read fellow fans! Ciao!**

_I was still livid, and I wanted an explanation for this. Now. _

"_Edward…who the fuck is this?"_

**BPOV**

The feeling of betrayal that pulsed inside me was like a deadly poison rushing through my veins, coursing through every artery in my body, and clouding my mind with darkness and gloom. The thought that everything I had believed in, between myself and Edward, the fallen angel in my life…it was all a lie, a lie _he _had provoked, driven me to believe. I stared blankly up at him, still waiting for his reply to my last question, my lips slightly apart as I struggled to control my breathing. He stared at me blankly, a cold, hard look in his eye, for what felt like an eternity. As each second passed un-answered, I felt my heart break a little more, as the rage crept up inside. I couldn't believe what was happening. _Why would he lie to me like this;_ plunge me into a world of darkness and evil creatures I never knew even existed before, seduce me enough to believe I was in love, and then drop me like a sack of shit? _Why me for Christ's sakes_?

"Bella?" His voice was like a trigger, a stimulant to my anger. A catalyst. It wouldn't be long now till I beat the shit out of him.

"Tell me Edward," I started, keeping my tone level and calm, breathing in heavily as to avoid a shaky voice. "Why did you bring me into all this _shit_?" I hissed the last word ferociously, glaring up at his flawless face, which was still blemished with a confused expression that could only make me angrier than I already was. _How could he be confused? _My heart pounded viciously at my chest, as the anger grew within me, fuelling me with energy I was soon to release in an outburst of violence. I watched carefully as he blinked uncomfortably, and cleared his throat before he gulped nervously, his eyes still staring right at me, blazing with what I knew now was fake passion for me. He looked like he had nothing to say, as he shuffled slightly, leaning ever so slightly away, accepting defeat; but I wasn't finished yet. No way in hell was I damn well finished. I waited a few seconds for him to reply, then shot the next arrow.

"So you plunge me into this world of mythical creatures and vampire shit," I continued, now feeling more determined than ever to have my say. "You then cause the greatest, strongest vampires of all time, to come after me for my blood. My adopted brother goes missing, my family are basically keeping me prison in my own home, and now you just cast me aside like I'm not needed anymore? You've finished with me have you? Had your fun now?"

Edward's face hardened slightly as I touched a nerve. "I don't know what you're talking about Bella," he said stiffly, evidently trying to hide his true feelings.

"You fucking coward," I growled softly. "I can't believe I fell for this shit! I can't believe I didn't see through your fucking plan! This was all just a game for you wasn't it? I was your toy for a while, you get me into a shit load of trouble, with an evident death sentence and now you can't be bothered to pick up the pieces." As I spoke, I could see Edward's eyes begin to narrow sharply, and although he flinched slightly at the tone of my voice and my sudden snaps, I could tell he was about to lose his temper to.

"That's enough Bella," he spoke in a low voice, dangerous and menacing. I was so angry at the time; I couldn't be bothered to consider it as a warning flag.

"You had everything in the bag didn't you Cullen," I yelled coldly, smirking jeeringly up at his indignant, frowning face. "You had a girl who was under the impression that she was in love, a family to support you all the way, because they had no idea what you were really doing, and a big mother-fucking ego which was your pride and joy. I'm too unworthy for you, aren't I Cullen? Not on your level-"

"Bella please," Alice begged me in a soft, pleading voice. I ignored her completely, ignored the huge hint of warning in her voice, and the loud sirens ringing in my head, telling me to stop and that I was over-reacting.

Edward's face now looked blatantly shocked and horrified, his brilliant eyes wide open, staring blankly at me, his mouth opening and closing continuously like a fish. "Bella what the fuck are you-"

"You know what I think, _Eddie_?" I shouted indignantly over him, my voice getting louder with every syllable. I had had enough. I didn't want to know anymore. I didn't _want _to understand why this was happening to me anymore. I just wanted it to _end_. _Now_. "I think you've just realised what a stupid mistake you made with me. You've found an even better bitch-" I stabbed a finger towards the bitch behind him, whose eyes were darting between myself and Edward nervously. I caught her gaze and she flinched slightly as I felt the heat of my anger blaze through my eyes as I glared over at her. "-to fuck around with, because you _knew_ I wasn't gonna let you into my panties that soon enough. You should have let Karl suck me dry back then. Then you would have been rid of me for good."

"Bella!" Both Alice and Edward chorused with identically horrified tones, Edward's face contorted with pain and-_still_-confusion. It made my blood simmer beneath my skin.

"Hey, you need to calm down hon," the bitch suddenly spoke, her voice silky and smooth, almost mocking. "I dunno what y'all thinking but Ed and I go way back. We started a long time ago." My heart felt like it was about to burst through my ribcage because it was beating so fast. I couldn't hold back the pain I was feeling now, as the bitch's words echoed through my mind like a voice from hell. _Ed and I go way back. A long time ago. _

_How long had they been screwing each other while he lured me in? _

"Ness what the fuck?" Alice cried, sounding appalled other than surprised and I felt another pang of hurt. _Alice had known too? Why? Why was this happening? Everything had been so perfect. _

The woman blinked and blushed a delicate pink, looking behind at Alice, then at me. I had never seen anyone looked so culpable. She began to blabber softly under her breath, glancing over at Edward desperately, but he was still glaring at me. "Well-I-what I meant is-"

"Well you can have all of him because I'm not interested anymore," I said firmly, my eyes beginning to cloud with the long-awaiting betraying tears. "I've had enough. The vampires can come and _fucking_ get me if they want, because I'm better off dead than here, amongst a bunch of liars, assholes, whores and _fucking_ MINDFUCKERS!" I screamed the last word out with all the energy I had left to give, and then I spun on the spot and blindly stumbled down the steps. I couldn't see a thing, and bumped into what must have been Alice, falling to the ground with a loud smack so I was on all fours. Alice cried out and attempted to help me up but I cringed away at her touch. _Liar. _I heaved myself up, angrily wiping away the cascading tears and rubbing at my eyes like a child. As my vision became clearer I noticed Alice still beside me, eyes pleading for me to stop, to just listen, and give him another chance. I wasn't having it. No more _chances_.

"Don't. I'm done Alice," I said firmly, looking right into her eyes to emphasise my point. I was ready to leave this all behind. I _was_ leaving it, _now_. I shoved past her roughly and headed straight for the door. I grabbed for my schoolbag, not looking back once to see their final expressions, and reached for the door handle.

"Bella _wait_!" Alice suddenly cried, sounding almost in tears. I stopped mid-action, not looking behind me once. I couldn't look at her anymore.

"Bella please…just wait a sec," she pleaded with me, and I heard her boots clonk across the floor as she rushed towards me. I kept my eyes focused on the door handle as she approached my shoulder. "You've got this all wrong-" My eyes shot up to look fiercely at her, daring her to carry on and explain. She seemed almost completely oblivious to my angry expression and smiled slightly. "Just let me explain what-"

"If there's anyone who needs to explain the most Alice, it's Edward," I growled softly as I yanked open the door and felt the chilly breeze bite at my cheeks. I turned to her with a smile that I knew looked fake, cold and malicious. "_And Edward's the last person I want to talk to. Ever again_." Before she could say anything else I was storming down the steps outside and marching off towards Tanya's Mercedes. I had to get out of here, and never go back. This was all just a really _really_ strange dream and I wasn't going to remember anything about it the next day.

I was done with this fairytale. It had to end now.

**EPOV**

_And Edward's the last person I want to talk to. Ever again_.

I could do nothing but stare after Bella as she marched away from me and out of my life, as her accusations and insults echoed on and on in my mind like a repetitive bell that would never stop.

"_You've just realised what a stupid mistake you made with me."_

"_You knew I wasn't gonna let you into my panties that soon enough-" _How could she even suggest I would think like that of her?

"_I'm not interested anymore. I've had enough."_

"_I'm better off dead than here._ _You should have let Karl suck me dry back then." _Those last few words had hurt me the most; how she could say that she was better of dead than here…with me. I didn't understand it. _What had happened? Why was she even here now?_

I could hear her mutter angrily to herself as she stomped across the pebbled path, fumbling through her bag for her keys. She couldn't just leave my life now. I had fallen in love with her and I was under the impression _she_ had too, so _why was she doing this_?

I wasn't giving up just yet. I _needed_ her and she needed me. A moment ago she was in arms, crying into my chest. Then as soon as Renesmee walked out it was World War Three. I pictured Bella's shocked expression as Renesmee spoke behind us, how her eyes lit with an emotion I couldn't quite place, whether it was hatred or confusion, or recognition. I had no idea at all.

Suddenly it clicked. _Surely she hadn't thought that?_

"Edward, what the _hell_ are you doing just standing there?" Alice yelled at me urgently. I blinked and glanced back at Renesmee with a look I hoped was frightening. She backed away in shock, hands in front of her defensively.

"What the hell was wrong with that chick?" she asked me, glancing behind me nervously as though Bella would hear. I wanted to throw her down the stairs and hope to break something. She knew what she had done; she had drawn away the love of my life. She had made her believe we were together.

"You stupid _bitch _Ness," I growled loudly, clenching my teeth. "Why couldn't you keep my goddamn _mouth_ shut!"

"_Don't you go calling her a bitch Edward_!" Alice defended her, her voice indignant. "It's _your_ fault too!"

"How the HELL is this _my fault_?" I roared loudly, turning onto Alice, but Alice stood her ground, looking just as pissed off as Bella had been, however less intimidating.

"You stupid _swine_!" she screeched, jumping up the steps towards me, taking two at a time, and gripping my shoulders. I had to use all of my self-control to stop myself from whacking them off me. Sensing my tension, Alice let go of my arms immediately, but she still looked pissed off. "You didn't defend yourself at all! Why didn't you explain who Renesmee was to you? Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

I stared at her vacantly, my mouth gaping open. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know the answer. I didn't _know _why I didn't say anything to back myself up. I didn't _know _why I didn't fight for my say. If I had done that, maybe she would have still been in my arms.

"I-well-_Renesmee didn't have to say all the shit she did_!" I suddenly barked defensively, pointing up at her accusingly. Renesmee scowled indignantly.

"I didn't know who she damn well _was_ at first _Einstein_!" she yelled at me. "I didn't mean to get the wrong message across to her. I thought I was helping-"

"Oh well _whoopdie-fuckin-doo_ Renesmee, you didn't!" I roared at her, now unable to control my anger and remorse for what was happening. Before the girls could say anything else, I sprinted down the remaining steps and dashed out of the door. Bella was bending down by a black Mercedes TDI, still fumbling through her bag for the keys, angrily hissing to herself, the tears flowing uncontrollably down her rosy cheeks. She looked so pitiful; it almost brought me to tears. I had hurt her, really badly, and it was going to take _a lot _of persuasion and explanation to get forgiveness from her. She didn't look up at the sound of me approaching and I immediately longed for my happy, energetic Bella. My loving Bella, whose smile lit up my life and warmed my heart.

"Bella-" I began, reaching out towards her. She flinched at the sound of my voice and my heart throbbed. I slowed my pace down once I was within a few metres from her. I wanted her back. I wanted the confusion to end.

"Bella _please_-"

"Save your breath Edward, I'm not interested," she growled softly, but I could hear the pure agony within her voice, no matter how desperately she was trying to hide it. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Bella please, this is all a bit of misunderstanding," I told her. She stopped fumbling for her keys and turned to look at me. I had to literally hold back the tears as she peered at me with her beautiful auburn eyes, glistening with tears, tracks of salt left across her cheeks, her lips trembling slightly as she tried to control her emotions. I stared right into her eyes, trying to help her see the truth. Renesmee had had feelings for me before, but that was years ago; my feelings for her… _never _equal. I had never loved her. Bella _had _to know this.

"Bella?" I called to her as she stared at me blankly.

"So it's a bit of a misunderstanding, that I didn't just see a good-looking young woman in a catsuit, step out of your bedroom and stare at me as though she had been caught red-handed." I felt my blood boil at the memory of Renesmee strolling into my room like she owned the fucking place. She didn't even knock. She always did that, from the time we became colleagues; she would stroll about the house as though it were her own. She just happened to be in my room, and come out at the _perfect _time. _Great_. _Thanks Renesmee_.

"Renesmee always does that," I blurted out, wishing I hadn't straight away. I hurried on to explain. "She's always been like that, she kinda just doesn't have any discretion around people-"

"Really Edward this is all very interesting, but I would like to leave this shithole now," Bella spoke over me, her voice cold as ice.

That touched a nerve. "This _shithole _happens to be my home Bella," I hissed back dangerously.

"You must fit in perfectly then mustn't you?" she suggested bluntly, looking right at me with a look of malice. "Well at least you hadn't kissed me yet. I don't fancy sharing lips with another woman." I narrowed my eyes at her, finally reaching the end of my tether.

"Get lost Bella," I snapped angrily, my fists clenched at my sides. Bella's face contorted slightly with hurt until she managed to compose herself and she raised an eyebrow coolly.

"With pleasure," she hissed coldly and went back to fumbling for her keys. She found them within seconds, and turned towards her car. I instantly regretted snapping at her. I strode over towards her, reaching out desperately.

"Bella wait, _don't_-" I cried as I lightly touched her shoulder. She whirled round in a flash and I heard a loud crack as her hand smacked against my skin. The force was so hard it even made me stumble back two small steps and my hand flew to my cheek. I gazed over at her, hardly believing what had happened; her eyes were blazing with sudden restored anger, and she was breathing in heavily, sobbing under her breath.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed at me, grabbing onto her shoulder with one shaky hand and pointing at me with the other. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME EDWARD CULLEN! DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_!"

I didn't know what to say to her, I felt so helpless watching her cry her heart out, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I was literally watching the bond keeping us together, being chucked aside, and it was completely out of my control. Bella sighed deeply three of four times, bracing herself against the car as she leaned down slowly. She was cradling her hand against her leg, which looked as though one or two of the fingers had snapped back. I didn't dare step towards her, worried I would trigger her anger again.

"Bella, at least let my Dad have a look at your hand," I begged her, reaching out slightly for her hand. A mere gesture. She cringed away from me and my heart sank. "I can call him back. He'd be home within half an hour."

Bella hesitated and she glanced up at me, and I wanted more than anything to run over and comfort her, tell her I was sorry. But then she shook her head frantically and leaned away again.

"No," she said firmly, looking me straight in the eye with stern eyes. "No, I'm sorry Edward I can't. Not anymore. I can't do this anymore."

"Bella I _beg _you!" I cried, taking a small step forwards. "Please let me explain!"

"I don't want to know anymore!" Bella cried, her sobs breaking out again. "I want my normal life back! I want it to stop!"

"It _can _stop!" I told her, taking another step forwards towards her. She didn't flinch this time, and looked up at me with tearful eyes. I sensed an opportunity and seized it. "Bella we are _trying _to stop this crap that's going on! We're trying to protect you! I love you so much, and I don't want you to get hurt! Don't leave me like this Bella, I beg you, give me a chance to explain."

Bella remained completely still, her breath slow and steady, shooting clouds of water vapour around her. All I wanted was to have her in my arms again, where I knew she would be safe. I wanted that more than anything in the world. I watched her every move; as she took a deep breath, her chest heaved out and then relaxed, her eyes closing as she slowly calmed herself down. I waited anxiously for the verdict, for the moment of truth.

Then she looked up and I knew that it was over; the eyes, although were full of passion and forgiveness, were not the same. She was tired of this all.

"I'm sorry Edward," she whispered, looking down at the ground, swaying slightly from side to side. "But I can't cope anymore."

"No…" I moaned, reaching towards her. To my surprise, she mimicked my action and reached out for me, her lips trembling. I couldn't be losing her already. She took a step forwards and our fingertips touched. Slowly, we both moved forwards, and our hands slid on top of each other, palms touching, fingers outstretched. Her fingers were long and delicate, smooth, flawless skin and well manicured nails. She was perfect in every way.

"Bella, I can't lose you," I whispered, holding back the lump in my throat, which was the only thing preventing me from crying. Bella reached up with her uninjured hand, and placed it on my cheek. I closed my eyes and took in her touch, so soft and tender. I imagined what it would be like to have her lips against mine, and how it would feel. I wanted her more than ever, but I knew it was over.

Then she pulled our heads together so that our foreheads were touching. I could feel her breath against my lips as she moved closer, feeling the tears that were still falling, against my own skin. I felt so warm beside her, closer to anyone than I had ever been before. I'd never fallen in love so quickly and passionately as now. She was my flame, my ignition, and I couldn't live without her.

"I love you Edward," she said softly, and my heart throbbed deep within me._ Please God, let this not be the end_. She leaned forwards and broke the distance between us, pressing her lips against mine softly. It was perfect and tender. It was slow and passionate, gentle and sweet, a divine sensation I knew I was never to experience again. The one and only kiss we would ever share. I held back the sobs as I leaned back to kiss her forehead, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you Bella," I whispered gently, squeezing her tightly against me. I felt her respond with as much enthusiasm, shaking in my arms. I was hurting her with everything I did and said. She was right to step away. It was best if I just did my duty, and kept guard, to ensure the survival of the human race. Nothing more, nothing less. Bella lightly pushed against my chest, and I released her, taking a small step back to give her space. Despite her tearful face, she still looked stunningly beautiful, her wavy hair a gorgeous dark brown, her figure curved and toned, her skin faultless and delicate. She was amazing, and I was going to lose her. She smiled weakly, and her whole face lit up with the smile, making me want to fall at her knees.

"Goodbye Edward," she said simply, and she turned and unlocked the black Mercedes and got in. I watched silently as she revved the engine, reversed back, and then drove away from me. The gates were opened with a loud groan and she zoomed out, not looking back, gone from my life. I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek and caught it with a shaky finger, frowning slightly. I had never revealed true emotions like this before, but she was gone, and I was to blame. I slowly clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, holding back the betrayal tears, not wanting to accept the truth. My Bella had left me. She had walked out of my life, away from me. I had nothing left to live for except her, and she was gone. I closed my eyes as I fell to my knees on the pebbled ground, sobbing tearlessly as the truth began to dawn on me more and more and the words that never escaped my lips echoed on in my head like a painful memory.

_Goodbye Bella._

_Goodbye. _

**Okie Dokie guys that's it! Gah that was kind of a weird chapter to write since I kept thinking- _for Christ's sake, this is a Bella and Edward fanfiction_! But basically I did have more in this chapter but it was waaaayyyy too long, so I had to split it up into smaller-ish chapters with my favourite cliffhanger-type endings…ish. :) Let me know how that one went for you, and again sorry for the delay. Next chapter is going up-and I mean it this time-SOON! Like, within the next 2 weeks! **

**Love y'all**

**Cherry xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bloodtrance _

_Chapter Seventeen_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer= Not me. Twilight Series= Not mine.

A/N: Heya guys! Hope y'all looking forward to Christmas! I most certainly am! Has everyone seen Harry Potter then? Is it me or was it quite a disappointment? So much of the book was _missing_! But it WAS good in some places! Oh well, back to fan-fiction.

Okay this is chapter seventeen, and don't worry, Bella will not be depressed for the whole of this chapter; we've already had one of those. :) I'm gonna shut up before I end up spoiling things but just in case you haven't checked my profile page, there are a few chapters coming up with a few lemons, M-rated lemons, and pretty awesome but violent fight scenes. So what I'll do is put a '**' sign where it starts and then another '**' where it finishes. Just so if you don't particularly like lemons or epic fight scenes, you can just skip them and then I'll add an A/N to explain what had just happened in that scene. Comprende? Everybody happy? Good, then I will begin. Enjoy readers.

_Goodbye Bella._

_Goodbye…_

BPOV

"Bella dear, we're home!" I heard my Mom call outside my door, rapping at its surface. I groaned softly and buried my head deeper into the pillow I had been hugging for the past four hours. I hadn't even heard them come in at all, only now could I hear Tanya and Kate bickering downstairs.

I had made Sally promise that she wouldn't tell anyone I had left for the Cullen Manor a few hours after everyone had left, because I knew it would only cause more panic and arguments.

"I won't be going back there anyway Sally," I had reassured her as I helped her tidy the main living room.

"Why not Miss?" she had asked me with a little frown of concern. "You've always told me how much you loved it there."

"Not anymore," I had answered, swallowing around the lump in my throat and willing my voice not to crack, not looking into her eyes. "It's over."

I wished more than anything it wasn't over. I wanted to be back in Edward's warm embrace, to hear him hum along to his favourite tunes and watch him make a fool of himself amongst his siblings…but I had ended our relationship not but a few hours ago. I had told him I didn't want to know anymore, and that it was finished between us. I could still picture his aggravated and pained expression as he watched me throw insult after insult at him, demanding for a valid reason why he had lied to me...

"Come on out dear, I brought someone over for you!" Mom sang. I bolted up in my bed in shock. Oh God who had Mom brought over? _Jacob was back?_ No she'd have kept him to herself if that were the case…_please let it not be Edward…Jasper?_ I felt a pang of guilt as I imagined what Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme would all come home to; a no doubt heart broken son and hurt Alice, and as for the bitch they called Ness… I hoped she got an earful.

"Isabella?" Mom's voice became more impatient as she rapped on the door for the third time. _Oh hell, let's get this over with_. I moaned in defeat and pushed myself up, wincing as I pushed against my wounded hand, which was now wrapped in cloth with ice. I managed to drive home and get past Sally without her noticing, but the pain was getting worse. I was certain that I had broken my index finger, and maybe the middle finger too, but I refused to go to hospital just in case Carlisle was there. Edward had never mentioned when his father's shifts were in the short time we were together.

I cradled my hand across my stomach as I smoothed out my bed sheets. "Coming," I quickly mumbled before Mom could knock again, chucking my school bag under the bed. I strode over to my bedroom door, took a deep breath, and putting on a fake smile, I opened the door. My mother was standing just outside it with her arms folded indignantly. I stayed composed as I looked into her eyes, trying to seem innocent. My car was still at the Cullen Manor so she probably wouldn't think that I had left the house. I peered behind her slightly to see if there was anyone behind her. No one. I frowned and inclined my head towards the stairs to see if there was anyone in the landing, but I couldn't see anyone but Tanya and Kate. My Mom cottoned on after a while as to what I was trying to do and explained, "She's in the guest's living room." I tensed slightly as I nodded my head in response. _She's _in the living room? _Alice_?

"She asked if she could come along to see you when I was picking up your sis- _goodness heavens, love what have you done to your hand?_" She grabbed for my clothed hand and I couldn't refrain from yelping in pain, and pulled it away from her at once. She looked quite taken aback, and lifted her hands up, palms faced forwards.

"Sorry hon," she said softly. She reached over slowly, and I reluctantly placed my hand in her own. She held it more gently this time and unraveled the cloth.

"Careful of the ice," I warned her. She complied and took my hand carefully from the cloth, wrapping the ice back inside. The skin around the two broken fingers was beginning to swell up and a large bruise was appearing around the knuckles. I must have left a big bruise on Edward's face with a blow of that force. After hitting him, I had felt this deep satisfaction that I had finally released all my anger on him, but then the guilt and sorrow that had followed had been agonizing. I had never seen a face look so pitiful and shocked. The way he had looked at me, a hand on his burning cheek, his eyes blazing with the one single word that rang in my ears. _Why? Why? _And that kiss…the only kiss we would ever experience with one another…had been perfectly sublime. I had wanted more, but knew that if I did, I'd be trapped again, and I'd find it difficult to escape; I'd be the vulnerable prey for all the bad creatures out there if I stayed with him.

"Bella, how on _earth _did you _do _this!" Mom squealed as she inspected my hand, lightly brushing a finger over the bruising skin. Crap, I hadn't thought how to reply to that.

"Er, I fell onto my hand when I came out of bed this morning," I mumbled cleanly, thanking God I was good at acting. "It's nothing Mom, really" I hurried on to say, for she looked at the verge of tears.

"The _hell_ it is Isabella Marie Swan!" she cried, choking slightly as she caressed my hand as though it were about to shatter into little tiny pieces. "You have a big performance coming up in less than a week and your beautiful hand is bruised up! You make sure you get over to the hospital as soon as you've spoken with the young lady downstairs!" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as she sobbed into my shoulder. Trust my mother to be more bothered about how I will look in a performance rather than how much pain I could possibly be in at the moment.

"Relax Mom, I'll go," I sighed, rubbing at her shoulder gently. "Can I see this person now? I don't really want to keep them waiting." As a matter of fact, I would have preferred to have stayed upstairs, rather than face the possible fact that it could very well be Alice waiting for me in the living room. I busied myself with wrapping the cloth back over my hand to avoid having to say anything else.

"Oh yes, go on, she's waiting for you," Mom sniffled, wiping at her eyes hastily and with a quick pat on my head, she glided off, sighing loudly and shaking her head, mumbling under her breath something along the lines of '_what am I going to do with her?'_ Smiling to myself, I turned and headed along the stair balcony, peering over to see if anyone was in hallway. Sally was bustling this way and that, as usual occupying herself with too much work and carrying a whole load off laundry which probably weighed more than her, at once. She glanced up, noticing me watching, and smiled widely. I took in a sharp breath as she swayed dangerously, and I only just got to her rescue in time. I grabbed half of the bundle from her and told her I would take it up later.

"You'd make more of a mess if you took it all at once Sally," I told her firmly, walking away with the other half.

She did the right thing by choosing not to argue with me on this case. "Okay Miss Bella," she replied, and bustled off up the stairs with no further ado. "Just put them in the far laundry closet upstairs and I'll sort them out," she couldn't help but add afterwards though. I laughed under my breath as I approached the guest's living room, imagining what I would have done without Sally always there for me. She may have been clumsy, but she was extremely helpful and caring. I couldn't have wished for anybody better really. I stopped just outside the living room, my arms full of laundry, my wounded hand throbbing, my heart thumping. I had had such an emotional day already; I wasn't ready for more tears. No doubt if it was Alice, she would cry on me. I'd never seen her cry before, but there was no doubt that she knew how to show her true emotions. She had had such determination last time to get me to forgive Edward when he had acted so rudely, and because I loved him, I had followed her lead. Had I not done so, maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Maybe I wouldn't have had to leave him so suddenly and so dramatically. Well, _someone _had to have come to drop my car off, and I had sent a text to Alice insisting that I had it back by today, so maybe she had decided to come herself and try and persuade me to come back at the same time. Then I would go back with her- in my car- and I'd reunite- again- with the family…and Edward…

I frowned to myself, and shook my head frantically. _No Bella. _I mused to myself. _You ended this, so you're going to stick to this. You can't go back to that crazy world. Maybe if you stay away from them, the vamps will stay away from you too. Maybe that's the way it's meant to be. You're going to walk in there with your head held high at all times, and you're going to tell her it's too late to start over, you are moving on. _I closed my eyes with frustration and sighed deeply. I couldn't exactly not go in, so there was no point in cowering away. With a deep breath in, I turned the doorknob and pushed at the door with my hip.

I peered around the room nervously, clutching to the bundle of clothes in my arms. My mother often used the guest's living room when she invited her fellow colleagues around, so it was always kept pristine and proper for her. The chandelier in the centre of the ceiling, glistening with thousands of small delicate diamonds, each individual one creating sparkles, scattered about the room to create a mystic, calm atmosphere. The four creamy white sofas and six matching coloured armchairs were situated in semi-circle around the marble fireplace, in which a blazing fire now burned, with several pictures of my mother and father together, and us as a family, placed on top of the mantelpiece. There were many framed photographs, which had been enlarged to almost four times their real size, of my mother and her fellow colleagues and in some places just of herself posing for a camera while standing on the red carpet. The bottom half of the walls were a deep lush red which I had always loved, and the top half a creamy-white colour, to go with the elaborately pattered ceiling, plus it was where most of the posters and paintings were hung. The carpet was a lighter shade of red, and was-as usual immaculate. I smiled as I noticed the white grand piano at the far corner of the room on the left by the large window, which on-looked the garden. Mom would always make me come in when her colleagues were around to play a tune on it, so I had grown quite attached to it. Of course not as much as my other black grand piano that my mother had bought just for me, but still, it was a very beautiful instrument to play. The grandfather clock was on my immediate left, ticking away steadily as time flew by, and the many mini statues and ornaments were ordained beautifully, as specified by my mother, creating quite a spectacular room for newcomers and colleagues alike. I myself would come into this room-when my mother wasn't using it and would go into the more secluded section of the room behind the wall on my right- the wall was opened up a few metres ahead from where I was standing in the shape of a large arch where my mother designed a little conference room and medal/award room, where the families many certificates and awards and medals were all framed and cased for all to view. I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned my mother's deep pride in her family's achievements as well as her own.

The golden patterns along the red parts of the walls were intertwined intricately and to such precision that I can't think of a better word to describe it than faultless. The room really was a stunner, but then again, due to my mother's imagination and my father's determination, most of the room's in the house were. Even Tanya and Kate's rooms were brilliantly designed, although most of it had been altered around by their capable hands, but all in all, our house, although it was ridiculously huge, was beautiful and immaculate.

I took a few steps into the room, looking this way and that for my visitor. The room looked pretty deserted to me. _Surely they would have heard me walk in? _

"Hello?" I called softly, walking on a few more steps. I looked to my right into the large mirror hung up of the wall, and groaned with dismay. I looked like shit. There was no way Mom couldn't see that I had been crying; the tracks of salt were clearly etched on my face and my eyes were still bloodshot. My hair looked like a haystack on top of my head and I looked extremely knackered with the droopy eyes thing going on. So much for acting. She must have assumed it was because of the hand. I sighed and looked away from my 'Grudge' self, and neatly placed the clothes on an armchair, wincing as I took my hand away from underneath the pile. Maybe I really _should_ go to the hospital after this…

"Hello?" I called again, cradling my hand to my chest as I headed further into the room. "Alice?"

"_Bella!_" a voice squealed. I blinked in shock. Not Alice.

Victoria.

Just as I thought, Victoria ran out from the award section and sprinted towards me, arms outstretched. I didn't have time to open my arms before she rammed into me, squeezing me hard to her chest. I bit my tongue, in attempt to stop myself from screaming in pain as she crushed my hand in between us.

"Bella, oh Bella! Are you okay? I heard you were really unwell, so I came by to see whether you needed some company, and oh _god _you look like _hell _Bella!" she groaned, almost sounding like my mother as she stepped back to look at my face. I shrugged and rolled my eyes in reply, trying to act like my normal self.

"Thanks Tory," I said sarcastically. She smiled and took hold of my hand, then yelped in time with me as I wrenched it away from her. I watched as her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the large bruise and fingers that were definitely not positioned the way they should be. She gulped and looked right into my eyes, her expression astonished.

"What the hell Bella?" she gasped. "What did you _do_? This should have been seen to _ages _ago!" I sighed, knowing fully well that she was right.

"I couldn't go to hospital today," I admitted, looking away from her gaze to stare at the floor in shame. "Not knowing that there might be a chance of seeing Carlisle there."

"Carlisle?" Victoria repeated. "You mean Dr. Cullen? Why not? Does he not agree with you and Edward or something?"

"No no that's not it at all!" I hurried on to explain, horrified at the thought of Carlisle being angry at the match with Edward and myself. I sighed and shook my head, knowing that I had to tell the truth, and that there would be tears for sure. I looked up at Victoria and my lips began to tremble almost instantly.

"I hit Edward," I told her. "I smacked him across the face." Victoria was silent for longer than a whole minute as she stared straight at me with a look of anguish and shock. I couldn't tell whether she was mad at me or mad at Edward for doing something to cause me to hit him.

"Tory?" I said softly, waving a hand in front of her face. "Talk to me." The last thing I wanted was to lose my closest friend as well. Her eyes fluttered and I could breathe again. She gasped and spluttered as she looked over at me, clearly lost for words. I sighed and attempted to egg her on. "What's on your mind Victoria?" She opened and closed her mouth so many times I gave up counting. I just waited patiently till she recovered. Maybe I hadn't said it right. Maybe I'd made it sound more like _I _was in the wrong.

"W-w-w-_why_?" she finally managed to choke out, looked utterly ashamed of me. I held me head high and refused to look guilty.

"He was with another girl today," I blurted out, no hesitation involved whatsoever. "She was dressed like a tart and was _in his room_. I ended it there and then. When he tried to stop me, I hit him." I waited for her response to that, knowing that I had lied through my teeth. Yes the girl was in his room and looked like she had had her way with him, but I knew in my heart that Edward would never do that to me. I just clung to the possibility as a reason to leave the crazy mythical world behind, and the only way I could do that was to leave him.

Victoria's face changed from a look of horror, to a look a realisation, then remorse and finally sympathy. "Oh _Bella_!" she cried sensitively. "Oh Bella, I'm so _sorry_!" She took me into her arms again, this time begin more careful with my hand, holding me tightly and rubbing at my back with a slow, soothing rhythm. I leaned into her embrace, closing my eyes, and immediately the tears began to fall, uncontrollably and rapidly as I let out more tears than I had ever done before. I was with a friend, who although did not know the whole truth, understood me for who I was, and honestly know what I was feeling at that moment; disappointment, anguish, betrayal, sorrow… pain. All the agonising emotions overtook me as I recalled my parting with Edward, how that glorious kiss between us was to be our first and last. Short but sweet. I had wanted so much more, but it could never happen now. Never. Victoria led me to the sofa and sat me down, stroking at my hair softly. We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Her own eyes were glistening with tears, with sorrow for me, and with anger for Edward.

"Bella seriously, I'm more sorry than I can say," she murmured, struggling to compose herself and calm down. "How he could do such a terrible thing to you…and you hadn't even been together for that _long_…"

"Two days, officially," I told her, leaning back slightly into the sofa's leather. "It had been such a shock, and I didn't mean to hit him so hard…it was just a reflex reaction. He had reached out and touched my shoulder…"

"I know," Victoria intervened. "You don't have to explain. It's okay Bella." She paused and raised her eyebrows. "Is _that _why you missed school today?" I nodded, grabbing the chance. I doubted anyone knew about Jacob's disappearance just yet.

"What about Jacob?" _Oh shit_. "He wasn't in today either."

"He had urgent business in Forks," I hurried to explain, very pleased with my quick thinking skills. "Some kids in his old orphanage are unwell."

"Oh," she said simply, nodding in response. We sat in silence for a few minutes, while I let her ponder with the overload of dramatic news I had just thrown at her. I tried to focus my attention on the grandfather clock behind me, listening to its steady ticking rhythm, ignoring my surroundings, and trying to block out the past events. Staring over at the glass wall behind the piano, I watched my reflection curiously, watching as she tugged at her hair nervously as I did, finding it extremely difficult to stay in one place for longer than a minute. I had always been like that, but since I had come to Alaska, I had plunged myself even further into my 'fairytale' world. It was the only place I had felt safe and secure, where I knew everything I had seen was my imagination alone, and no one had control over it. Then I met _him_, and it was like I was a new person. All I could think about, all I dreamt about, was _him_. I jumped and nearly yelped in fright as an image of Edward merged beside me in the reflection. He was gazing at me through the reflection, smiling warmly…

"Bella?" I blinked frantically as Victoria brought me back to my senses, and Edward's image faded away. I turned to face her, gasping slightly under my breath. _What was happening to me?_ Victoria's eyes darted across my face anxiously, as she lightly touched my cheek. "Bella are you alright?"

"I'm…fine," I managed to gasp out softly, and I clasped my hands at my chest, only to feel even more pain as I crushed my fingers. "I think, maybe I should go to the hospital after all. My Mom insisted that I went anyway as soon as we were done. It's beginning to get on my nerves. Shall we?" I stood up slowly and gestured towards the door. The sooner I went to this goddamn hospital, the better, and if Carlisle was there, well then I'd just have to face the music. Victoria looked up at me curiously, no doubt trying to catch any sign of anguish on my face, but I kept a blank expression, smiling slightly to add encouragement. _For God's sakes could we just go? _Finally, with a gentle sigh, she gave up and stood up beside me. Widening my smile, I reached over and grabbed the clothes from beside her and headed straight for the door, not looking back.

"I'll see you outside in a sec?" I called to her as I hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"I'll be in my car," she called back, but her voice didn't sound convinced. She knew I was hiding pain within me. I wanted him back badly, and she knew that, but I was reining it in, reigning in the desire, because I knew what the consequences would be; more pain, more broken hearts, more violence and danger. I couldn't be the cause of that. I turned left at the top of the stairs and went straight for the laundry closet, which was right beside Jacob's bedroom. It was so tempting to go and look inside for clues as to where he had gone; _maybe he had left something for me in there to let me know?_ I placed the clothes neatly on a shelf in the closet, and sprinted off before I did something stupid. Seeing Jacob again would definitely lift my spirits up, no doubt. The fact that he had gone, meant that the only male companion I could now talk to at home was my father. Dad was great, but there were some conversations that I could never have with him, and I wasn't even going to _start_ thinking about that. I shuddered slightly as I darted into my room, grabbing my mobile, wallet, keys and leather jacket from under my bed. Even my bedroom was starting to look like a bomb had hit it. Shaking my head in disbelief, I ran out of my room, across the banister and down the stairs, stumbling down the last few steps.

"Mom! Guys! I'm off to hospital!" I yelled behind me, not waiting for a reply as I dashed out the front door. Mom couldn't exactly yell at me for obeying her orders. Outside, it was raining…no it was _pouring_. Absolutely pouring. How I hadn't heard this while inside, I would love to know. Talk about pathetic fallacy. I felt just as miserable as the weather, if not worse. Victoria was waiting in her red, shiny Jaguar XK, the front lights on, the engine running. I darted over, shielding myself with my arms and got into the passenger seat. She drove off straight away, and we were speeding down the pathway through the woods within seconds.

"So how the hell did you drive home with a hand like that?" she asked me after a moment's silence, as I watched the windscreen wipers beat away at the rain.

"When you're angry and full of adrenaline, your body can overcome strange things," I explained, smiling slightly. "I had never thought I could hit Edward, but I did."

"And pretty goddamn hard too by the looks of it!" she scolded me, and I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow sardonically. She looked concerned more for my hand than Edward despite what she was saying. "He must have a huge colossal bruise on his face after a blow like that!"

I shrugged. "I couldn't really see to be honest with you," I replied. "I was crying too much, and he had it covered up most of the time anyway." Another awkward silence swept over us. I had always found awkward silences annoyingly uncomfortable yet slightly amusing… but now they were just pure painful.

"Well he's a son of a bitch to treat you like that," Victoria commented indignantly. "I would have given him a slap to remember me by as well."

"Esme's not a bitch," I backfired, trying to sound not too bothered when I was. Victoria blushed a deep red and nodded hurriedly.

"Of course she isn't… that's not what I meant."

"I know, I know," I sighed softly. I noticed that we had reached open roads, and there were more cars and double lanes. "How far are we from the hospital?" 

Victoria blinked and peered over at me. "You've never been to hospital here?"

"I've never really needed to," I explained with a shrug. "Everything's at home most of the time."

I stared out of the window as we drove through the vast green lands of Alaska, coated with a thick layer of snow. There was so much untouched land, which is what I loved about the place. So much freedom…until we hit the main city area of Anchorage of course, but even then, it was still a beautiful place. We drove for another twenty minutes till Victoria turned and took a sharp left at a roundabout. The hospital was pretty big, and looked quite brand new and glossy, which was a good sign. It felt strange that I had been living in Alaska for more than two years now, and I still didn't know where the local hospital was. I frowned to myself as Victoria steered her car around and reversed into a car space by the hospital front doors, into a slot called 'staff only'. I turned to her questioningly.

"My Mom's a nurse here," she explained with a gentle smile. "So I can park here for about an hour or so for free." I nodded, raising my eyebrows. Victoria had never really mentioned her parents before. All I knew was that she had a twin brother, and that was only because we were in the same school.

"How come you never mentioned her?" I asked as I followed her through the automatic doors to the entrance hall.

She laughed loudly. "You never asked! Plus… I'd think it would be very weird of me to start my own conversation on my family don't you?"

I giggled and pulled a playful concerned expression. "_Extremely _weird Victoria Crowley!" We laughed in unison as I followed her along the corridors to the customer service desk.

"How's your hand?" she asked me as we waited in the small queue. I had it cradled in my other hand and pressed lightly against my chest.

"Throbbing," I replied, lightly pressing down at the bruise and wincing. "I'm surprised it didn't hurt straight away though. I swear to you I didn't feel a thing when I hit him. No breaks, no sickly snapping noises…nothing. Only after a few seconds did the pain really kick in, and even then I had the strength to ignore it."

"Probably because you had your energy focused elsewhere Bella," she suggested, peering over her shoulder anxiously to see whether she'd hit a nerve. I smiled slightly and shrugged in submission. "I guess so," was all I said.

A woman with cute dimples and a welcoming smile, called us forwards. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a neat, tidy bun. "Hey Victoria," she said, her smile widening by the second. I felt a little out of place in the welcoming bubble.

"Hey there Kayla," Victoria smiled with less passion, but still all the same it was a friendly look.

"What can I do for you?"

"This is my friend Bella Swan," Victoria turned and pulled me forwards as I had been cowering behind her the whole time. I smiled weakly at the woman named Kayla and with regret watched as her eyes widened with realisation. _Here we go again?_

"_Bella Swan?_" Kayla repeated slowly. I swear she was trying to say it as loudly as possible to get as much people to turn and look as she could. "Is that the same _Isabella Swan? _The daughter of _Renée Swan_?"

"That's me," I said feebly, trying not to notice almost everyone staring.

"Bella doesn't like too much attention Kayla, so can we keep the noise down a bit?" Victoria said firmly, her voice sounding a little bit irritated. I was certain it was because of the staring rather than Kayla's sudden diverted attention to me. Kayla blinked and turned back to Victoria.

"My apologies," she said politely. "Please continue."

"As I was saying my friend Bella has broken her hand. We think maybe two fingers?" She glanced at me and I nodded in reassurance. It had felt like two fingers before but now my whole hand was numb. "Could we get an appointment with a doctor ASAP please?"

"I'll see what I can do. Welcome to Alaska Native Medical Centre, Miss Swan" Kayla added, smiling directly at me and sucking in air sympathetically as she spotted my bruised hand. I didn't exactly want to walk in with it covered in a kitchen cloth, so I had left that at home. After a few minutes of tapping away at her keyboard, she finally turned her attention back to us. She was typing faster than my brain could probably process a maths question.

"Okay well I can get you a slot with Dr Cullen in about ten minutes time-" my heart jolted and restrained the temptation to shake my head frantically. "-Or we have Dr M-"

"WE'LL TAKE THE SECOND ONE!" I blurted out before I could stop myself, seizing the second option with determination. Kayla stared at me in shock, and I struggled to compose myself, worried I had given away my plan to avoid Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens'. I blushed and busied myself with stroking my injured hand.

Victoria saved my skin just in time. "It's only a ten minutes extra wait we'll be okay with that," she clarified with a persuasive smile. Kayla turned away and I could breathe freely again.

"Of course, I'll set the appointment up for you straight away." She swiveled her chair to the side again and went tapping away at her keyboard. I seized the chance to subtly thank Victoria.

"Just keep calm okay?" she told me under her breath. "I'll make sure you don't have to see him." I nodded shakily as Kayla rapidly clicked and tapped away, frowning with slight concentration. I felt extremely childish not wanting to see him so badly, but _can you imagine _how a father wouldfeel if his son's girlfriend slapped his son around the face, so much so, that she now had _two broken fingers from it_? It was cowardly, I know, but I didn't care. I didn't want to see his pained expression for his son.

Kayla's voice got my attention again. "Okay Miss Swan, am I right to understand that you haven't been to this hospital before?"

"Nope," I replied with a small smile. "Healthy as a horse."

Kayla smiled half-heartedly and I could tell she was still suspicious. "Well I'm going to have to get you to fill in a few forms whilst you're waiting. You can hand them to Dr. Morgan once you're done."

"Okie Dokie," I sang warily, not wanting to give away anything else. As Kayla turned away once more, to collect the forms, I leant backwards to stretch out my suddenly aching back, yawning widely.

It was then I felt it. Like two poisoned darts, capturing me in the dark, holding me still, and not letting go from its gaze. Someone was watching me. I could almost feel their eyes burning holes into my skin. They had been watching me for some time, I just hadn't noticed. It felt so strange, but familiar. I shuddered with an emotion I couldn't fathom myself. Fear? Worry? _Pleasure_? I turned slowly to look over my shoulder, frightened that the observer was right behind me. The entrance hall was as vacant as before, the only people in sight were bustling this way and that on their way to different wards of the hospital. There was what looked like a little gift shop secluded in the corner, but it was closed, only darkness within it. I frowned suspiciously, and my eyes narrowed as I tried to make out individual silhouettes within the gloom. It was odd that I couldn't see anything at all…for it was the exact direction I had felt someone was watching. I squinted my eyes as narrow as I could and focused on the silhouettes; I could vaguely make out a large teddy bear soft toy in the far corner, with a rack of gift cards beside it, what looked like a large collection of small statues, and a case with what looked like jewellery inside. Nothing too suspicious and certainly nothing that looked _human_. I sighed and began to turn away, wanting to yell at myself for behaving so foolishly…then I noticed the dark, mysterious silhouette in the furthest corner, deep within the shadows. My heart raced as I stopped in my tracks, my eyes unmoving as I stared straight at the silhouette in the darkness of the shop. I had never felt so frightened. I couldn't look away; my legs were as stiff as poles, clamped to the ground. My mind screamed as the silhouette actually _moved_, like a puppet, and shuffled forwards slightly, its head dropped down. Then it opened its eyes, and they gleamed a deep, dangerous, menacing red…

I screamed and fell to the floor, hardly daring to believe what I had just seen. It had been within a few metres from me the _whole time_. I didn't even notice Victoria till she knelt down right in front of me.

"Bella, ohmygod can your hear me?" she gasped, taking my face in her hands, slapping my cheeks frantically. "Talk to me! What happened?" I was too dumbstruck to speak; I could only helplessly lift my shaky arm and point ahead at the gift shop. The figure had disappeared, but I was certain of what I had seen before. There had been a vampire within touching distance of me, within _killing _distance, and I hadn't even noticed…

"Bella would you like to go and see Dr. Cullen instead?" Victoria asked me anxiously.

"No!" I gasped, collapsing into her arms as she attempted to lift me up. "I can…wait."

"Okay, Bella, it's okay," she crooned softly, pulling me away gently. "No it's alright, I've got her," she said to away from me. "Just tell Dr. Cullen that he's needed as soon as possible."

"Right away Victoria," I heard Kayla's voice vaguely. She sounded just as worried and anxious as Victoria. I felt myself be seated into a chair and leaned forwards straight away, resting my head against my folded arms.

"Bella, tell me what to do," Victoria begged me. She sounded as though she were about to cry. I looked up at her weakly. She looked absolutely petrified, her eyes glistening with approaching tears. I was overreacting again. Sighing deeply I pushed myself up slowly, wincing as I pressed against my hand. I wasn't acting my usual self; hiding away from people to avoid getting into trouble, freaking out whenever something moved in the shadows…before I had plunged myself into Edward's life, I didn't act anything like this. I was a normal person-okay not _normal_, but I didn't cringe at everything and anything I saw. Something had to give.

"I'm being pathetic," I admitted, looking right into Victoria's eyes with a new confidence. "I seriously am. I shouldn't be reacting like this. We weren't even together that long! I'm acting as though Edward and I were together for two or three years and he cheated on me! I don't even know whether he really _did _cheat on me. All I saw was some chick come out of his room looking a bit too guilty for my liking, and I flipped out. _I _ended it. Not him. I shouldn't be acting like this at all."

Victoria watched me the whole time with attentive eyes, as though trying to make out whether I was hiding the truth. I really wasn't this time. I didn't want to go back. Yes I loved him, but I wasn't ready to go back and let it ruin me. I could tell she could see that, for her expression lightened within seconds and she sighed with what I could tell was relief.

"Well your hand still needs to get checked out," she told me firmly. "And we need to get you sorted out. With a makeover or something…cos you look like crap." We both laughed in agreement, and I felt so warm inside, like the coldness within me had finally lost its fuel, and I was free. No more Edward talk. Moving on.

We both looked up at the sound of Kayla's voice. Her eyes were constantly darting from me to Victoria, as though confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Hey Kayla what's up?" Victoria said, bringing her back from her reverie. She blinked and smiled apologetically.

"Dr. Cullen has had to leave suddenly on urgent business, so Dr Carter is having to cover him. He's Dr. Cullen's registrar. You can go see him now if you like?"

"That would be great," I was surprised at the control in my voice. "Thanks." Carlisle had _left_? _What had happened now_?

"Well here are your forms to fill in," Kayla handed a collection of sheets to me as she spoke. "And here's your appointment information." I took the form from her gratefully and smiled warmly. Her responsive smile was a little too attentive.

"Thanks," I repeated and grabbed hold of Victoria's arm, pulling her with me as I bustled away towards the lifts.

"What the _hell _was her problem?" I gasped, peering back over my shoulder cautiously.

Victoria laughed and shook her head in shame. "She wanted your autograph, duh!"

"I don't get it! My mother's the famous one, and yet _I _have to sign autographs as well!"

"Don't you act as well?" she asked me as we got into a lift.

"Minor theatre productions every now and then," I replied with a shrug. "And last year I was in an episode of a CSI programme, but I perform the piano and sing mainly. I have a performance coming up in a few days actually," I added self-consciously. Her eyes lit at that.

"Something I get to see?" she hinted. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"If you want," I said with another dismissive shrug. "I'm not that good to be honest and I, without failure, _always _make a mistake-"

"Don't talk shit Bella, you're amazing," Victoria scolded me, hitting me lightly on the arm.

I shook my head. "No seriously I'm not as good as you think I am. I mean, I do enjoy it, but I'm not as good as people immediately assume." I had Mom to thank for that.

"Whatever I'll be there," she said, waving me off. "When and where?"

"Monday 11th October," I recited, just as the lifts opened at the third floor. "You can just come round after school to save time." The more distractions I had now, the better. I followed Victoria across the ward, and instantly started glancing around nervously. Despite all I had just said, I was nervous to even think of seeing Carlisle again. I swallowed uncomfortably as I trailed after Victoria, feeling totally vulnerable and almost unwelcome. It was as though Carlisle was right behind me, boring holes into my back with accusing eyes. I shuddered at the thought and focused my attention on Victoria's ponytail swinging back and forth behind her. _He's not here. There's nothing to worry about. He's not even here…Why? _

"Bella? We have to wait here for a few minutes." My head snapped up as Victoria turned to face me. We were by some sort of waiting room area, with several cosy seats aligned along the walls, and a coffee table positioned in the middle. A similar arrangement to the Cullen's house, apart from the beanbags weren't there, and the glorious blazing fire, and the copy of Michelangelo's paintings… I shook my head frantically and sat down beside Victoria, just opposite a set of doors, which had to be the clinic rooms. My eyes zoomed in on the nameplate; _Dr Carlisle Cullen, General Surgeon (specialised in orthopaedics). _Trust my luck that he was specialised in orthopaedics. _No more broken bones Bella_.

"Dr Carter's really nice," Victoria reassured me, and I peered over at her. She seemed to have been watching me the whole time. "He treated me when I broke my wrist."

That caught my attention. "How the _hell_ did you break your wrist?"

She smiled and shrugged meekly. "I fell off my bike on the way to school in fifth grade. Fell straight onto my hand. I screamed the whole street down." I sucked in a deep breath, shaking my head in shock. _That's it keep getting distracted. He's not part of your life anymore…_

"What's he like then?" I asked her quickly, trying to blank out the thoughts in my head.

"Awesome," she told me with a wide smile. "He gave me a whole handful of sweets afterwards and made a pinky promise with me that he would keep the friendship bracelet I gave him. He still has it today I think." Her face looked so embarrassed, that I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt, and I rocked backwards and forwards in my seat, ignoring the stabbing pains in my broken hand. I was still laughing when the door ahead of us opened. A young nurse stepped out, and I knew at once it couldn't be anyone but Victoria's mother. Her thick curly red hair was tied in a bun, and she had exactly the same warm, golden eyes as her daughter, her skin delicately flushed and smooth. She was the prettiest nurse I'd ever seen.

I couldn't help but gape slightly as Victoria's Mom spotted us where we sat and gave us the same dazzling smile Victoria did every day. I stood up with Victoria and went over to her, hanging back a little to give them a moment, and trying to compose myself and close my mouth, which was still hanging wide open. Victoria walked ahead of me, and I smiled to myself as I watched mother and daughter embrace. That simple action clearly showed me how much of a bond Victoria had with her mother. They looked extremely close. There was a time when I was like that with my mother as well, until her career progressed.

Victoria turned round with a smile and gestured me forwards. I obediently walked over slowly, nervously gritting my teeth. Victoria's mom was smiling widely at me the whole time, but that just made me even more nervous than before. I stopped just in front of her, putting on my warmest smile.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan, I've mentioned her to you many times before," Victoria informed her, touching me lightly on the shoulder. "She's my closest friend Mom, so be nice." I felt utterly touched by her explanation, and glanced at her gratefully. She winked at me in reply, flashing her glistening white teeth when she smiled. I turned to her Mom and boldly held my uninjured hand out, then realised that not many people shake hands with their left hand and frowned indignantly. She laughed in response and surprised me by pulling me into a gentle hug, rubbing my back gently. It was like we were friends already. I relaxed in her embrace, and closed my eyes. _Block him out…block him out._

Victoria's mother stepped back and placed a soft hand on my shoulder, her eyes warm and welcoming. "It's lovely to finally meet you Bella." Her voice was slightly silkier than Victoria's and her cheeks were more flushed, but the resemblance was still amazing. _Not as amazing as Edward and his brothers. Stop. Block him out…_

"It's great to finally meet you too Mrs. Crowley," I said softly, smiling as wide as I could without it hurting.

"Call me Violet."

"Right." I grinned at her, glad that I didn't feel so nervous anymore. Just at that moment, a middle-aged man, whom must have been Dr. Carter, poked his head out from the room directly behind us. His skin was even more tanned than me and his black hair was neatly combed onto one side. He certainly didn't look like he was any older than thirty, and yet I knew he must have been. He smiled quickly at me, then glanced up at Violet, his expression apologetic.

"Hey Mrs. Crowley, could I borrow you for a sec?" he asked softly. His voice was deep and extremely attractive. "I've kind of muddled up the filing…again."

"Sure thing Doc," Violet laughed openly. She squeezed my shoulder lightly and winked at Victoria before shuffling past Dr. Carter and into the room. Dr Carter glanced round at me and smiled.

"I'll be two tics," he told me.

"Take all the time you need," I replied. His winked at me, then waved at Victoria briefly before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. I was sure I spotted the friendship bracelet around his right wrist. I laughed freely and turned to Victoria. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

I inclined my head towards Dr. Carter's room. "He's still wearing the bracelet."

"Of course, he had pinkie promised," Victoria informed me with a playful stern voice. We laughed in unison and waited patiently outside the door.

Despite my sudden change in attitude and feeling, I couldn't help glancing at Carlisle's door every now and then, as though frightened he would walk out of it at any moment. _Why was I worried about that anyway? He might not even know yet. _

I jumped as the door beside me opened again, and Violet gestured us forwards. I followed Victoria in and smiled over at Dr. Carter, whom was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. He got up and held out his hand, grinning lopsidedly. My heart pounded as an image of Edward smiling exactly the same way, flashed before me. I blinked and forced my smile on again.

"Take a seat there for me Bella," Dr Carter indicated towards the seat just opposite his desk. I complied with a nervous smile, and my knees suddenly felt shaky. I sat down quickly and leaned back into the seat just as Victoria took the seat beside me. Dr. Carter brought his chair around so it was right beside me and leaned forwards, reaching for my hand. "May I?" I lifted my hand slowly and he took it in his own gently. I bite down on my tongue and winced as he prodded softly along the fingers.

"Yep definitely two fingers broken there," he told me as he analysed and inspected my throbbing hand. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About noon," I told him regretfully and he looked up at me, raising his eyebrows. "I was too distressed to come any earlier," I hurried to explain. He didn't argue with me, but just sighed and pushed his chair back around to his computer and tapped away. I wasn't technically lying; I _had _been _very_ distressed.

"We can put a cast around the two fingers for you," he told me. "But I'm just going to book you for a quick for the rest of your hand. "How did this happen by the way?"

_Shit. _"I…um," I began hesitantly. _Holy shit what do I say? _

"You don't have to tell me the whole story Bella just a brief outline."

"I got my hand caught in my car door," I lied smoothly, sounding a little too abrupt. He stared at me blankly for a brief second, then nodded and turned back to his computer. I exhaled softly. I had made up quite a lot of stories today.

Dr Carter told me I was to get a quick X-ray of my hand to see if their was any additional damage, and then he would put my whole hand in a cast, which he would then change to a brace in a few days or possibly weeks, depending on the progress of the bone. We waited for him to finish his documents, and then Victoria filled in the sheets for me, because unfortunately I had broken my right hand. Lucky me. We got up to leave for the scan and I thanked Violet as she held the door open for me.

"Take care Bella," she called as we headed off after Dr. Carter. I could tell she and I were going to get along just fine.

We strode into the lift together and Dr Carter pressed for the forth floor. "I'll personally see to it that the scan is done as soon as possible."

"Thanks," I murmured softly, looking down at the floor. Somehow being in a lift with your best friend and a hot-looking doctor felt strangely awkward.

"So when did you guys meet then?" he asked Victoria, his tone friendly.

"Bella joined my school this September," Victoria replied. "We've been friends since."

"So you've experienced the persuasive, annoying, yet entertaining side of Victoria have you Bella?" he asked me. Victoria laughed loudly and tutted under her breath.

"Once or twice I guess," I said simply, and Victoria hit my arm lightly, gasping theatrically as Dr. Carter laughed. _Keep the mood light and fluffy. _

The scan wasn't too bad; the two fingers he had indicated before were definitely broken, but the damage overall wasn't terrible, so he told me he would give me a cast for my two fingers and a brace for my hand just to be safe. I promised him I was not to take it off under any circumstances.

"Pinkie promise?" Victoria prompted innocently, to which I burst out laughing, and he rolled his eyes.

He went down with us to the ground floor, and saw us out, and I insisted he showed me the friendship bracelet before I left. With an amused smirk, he pulled back his sleeve and showed me the thin, blue and white bracelet I had briefly glimpsed before.

"She was a very cute, persuasive little girl," he defended himself as I fought back laughter. "I couldn't say no." I nodded firmly, my expression mocking. "Sure sure," I said.

He reached forwards and patted my head. "Take care of yourself Bella, and be careful."

"Bye," I waved back at him as I ran after Victoria. By the time I turned around again, he was gone. I slid into the passenger's seat just as Victoria revved the engine.

"He's awesome," I said simply. She laughed and nodded in agreement as she reversed the car out.

"Told you so."

"Are all the doctors here that awesome?"

"Most of them," she told me briefly and I knew straight away what she meant. She glanced at me nervously when I didn't reply.

"I guess not," I said quickly. She continued to stare at me blankly. I pulled an innocent look.

"Breaking my hand was enough for today Tory," I began, smiling slightly. "I don't really fancy breaking anything because you aren't keeping your eyes on the road. She frowned at me slightly, but obliged me anyway. I sighed and leaned my head back into the leather seat. _Think of anything else. Anything else but him…_

"So just to quickly clarify," Victoria suddenly broke the silence. "You and Edward…it's over now right?"

"You wanna go out with him? Be my guest," I said miserably. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nah I'm alright thanks," she assured me. "I've had my eyes on someone else for a long time."

I was too tired and annoyed to ask her who that 'someone' was, so I turned and looked out the window. The blurring images of the trees began to make me feel incredibly sleepy.

"Bella it's never too late to try again," Victoria's voice echoed to me softly. I yawned and my head felt heavy as I attempted to nod once.

"Yeah…" was all I managed to say before I drifted off to sleep, with a final image of Edward and myself together, holding hands and laughing, not giving a damn about anything else in the world, and not realising that everything else _did _matter. Until now.

….

After Victoria had dropped me off home, I went into the kitchen and grabbed an armful of cans of soda, ensuring they were all caffeine efficient and studiously ignoring the bottle of pink lemonade in the fridge. I lugged them all upstairs and dumped them onto my bed, then turned back for more. Our drinks freezer was almost totally deprived of brown pops by the time I had finished. I began sorting them into a neat tower on the other side of my bed, in the shape of a pyramid, ensuring I had one left over to drink. I opened the can and gulped the soda down greedily, taking huge swigs without a single breath. I could tell the next few weeks were going to be _extremely _difficult, but I hoped that by the end of the month I wasn't so depressed. _Goddamn break-ups._

I slurped at the remaining soda and chucked the can towards the direction of the bin, not bothering to check whether it had actually gone in or not. I pulled off my sweater and slumped over to the balcony doors, yanking them open and stepping out onto the icy cold balcony. Looking out far beyond our garden, I could faintly glimpse the sunset ahead, warm, yet fading away with its lush deep red glow almost completely obscured from view by the hilltops on either side. I breathed in the chilly, icy air through my nose slowly, pulling my chest forwards. What a bumpy ride I had had. Fallen in love, been attacked and almost killed by a terrifying species of vampire, lost my adopted brother and broken my hand. My _right _hand. Perfect.

I shook my head as I leaned against the balcony fence on my left. So many things in such little time. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't seem to understand what that beautiful woman had been doing in Edward's room, and why? My mind had brought me to think the worst straight away, and somehow I stuck to it to the end, not wanting to let go. Part of me wanted to stop the argument before it got worse, but another part clung to the unfortunate event like a leech, not letting go till all the goodness was drained out of the host. Nothing left but hate…for a while. I felt the tears coming and instinctively bit at my lip desperately in attempt to hold them back. _I love you Bella._ That was the last thing he had ever said to me. I was never to forget those words for the rest of my sad, miserable life. He _loved _me. And I left him. I had no choice. I loved _him_, but I also loved my family, and if anything had happened to them because of me… I shuddered and automatically blamed it on the cold. Rubbing at my arms, I turned and headed back inside, yawning widely. _I love you Bella. I love you._

_I love you._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and slammed the French doors behind me, grabbing at the curtains and yanking them back into place. I stood there in silence for a few moments, breathing heavily. _Why couldn't I just let it go? _

_Bella_. "Shut up," I whimpered softly and I collapsed onto my bed heavily. "_Please_ shut up." I clutched at my bed sheets, the tears now flowing like tap water and wailed into the pillows, crying my heart out, where no one could see me. I was completely ruined, broken down. I couldn't even walk past a single reflective surface without picturing Edward within it, smiling at me seductively, winking, laughing, and kissing suggestively towards me. We had both been so in love. _Why did it have to end like that? _

"Bella?" a voice called from behind my door. Kate. I looked up slowly, not bothering to get up and answer it. She would come in anyway. Just as I had thought, literally twenty seconds later, Kate pulled open my door and stepped inside. She looked as though she was dressed for a night out, wearing a sequined dress, which was about eight inches above her knees, and she was wearing patterned tights underneath so it didn't look trampy. Her jet black hair was completely straight, falling to just above her breasts, and her face was coated with concealer. I don't know why she put so much on. She was pretty anyway. She walked straight over to me, shutting the door behind her and sat on the bed beside me. We were about to have another sisterly moment, which we rarely had.

"You okay?" she asked me gently, to which I just nodded meekly in reply, not wanting to burst into tears and give the game away.

"Did you and Edward break up?" My eyes snapped up to look at her in shock. She looked totally concerned and earnest, no hint that she had been following me at all.

"How did you know?" I gasped. She exhaled loudly in obvious frustration.

"Well _shit_, that didn't last very long, did it?" she moaned freely. I continued to glare at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Because you don't usually look like a complete and utter wreck and you don't keep a huge stash of cans of soda in your room by your bed," she explained, inclining her head towards the visible tower of sodas beside me. I blushed and glanced down at the floor. She sighed and reached towards me, her hand lightly touching my arm.

"Bella, I know it must be a difficult time for you at the moment," she told me slowly. "But you've gotta keep going like nothing's happened."

"Why?" I couldn't help but say back weakly. _Why did I have to move on?_

"Because if you don't, nothing will happen," she said firmly. When I looked up at her with a confused look, she carried on. "If you don't let go now, you'll just remain boyfriend-less, alone, miserable, and nothing will happen at all. It will just be a sad, terrible cycle and your life will suck even more than now."

I sighed and hung my head in shame. I knew she was right, but I just wasn't prepared to let go. I had wanted so _much more. _

"But I love him," I whimpered softly. "I really do."

"I know Bella, shit, I know it's going to be hard, but you've gotta move on before it's too late." Every word she said was so true, it only made me want to cry harder. I bit down on my lip and nodded twice, not wanting to speak incase I let out a whimper. I felt her squeeze lightly at my hand and then she leaned forwards so her lips were at my cheek.

"Be strong Bella," she whispered softly, rubbing at my back soothingly. "It'll pass soon enough." I nodded again, not wanting to take the risk of speaking. She leaned away after a brief hug, and I felt the bed shift as she stood up and I heard her move away slowly, towards the door. The shuffling of her shoes stopped suddenly. "Oh and your car was just dropped off." My heart jolted and I bolted up from the bed. Surprisingly, Kate didn't seem that shocked by my reaction.

"It was the young woman named Alice," she hurried to explain and my excitement plummeted. "I invited her in, but she said she was too busy. She enquired after you to check if you were okay," she added at the end, her tone hinting a bit of enthusiasm and persuasion. I waited patiently for her to continue, my expression blank. She cleared her throat and pressed on immediately. "I told her you were too tired to speak at the moment, and I offered her a lift since she drove your car here. She told me her boyfriend was picking her up at the end of the road." _Huh. She was probably patrolling for the night. Of course. _They were still going to guard me, and there was nothing I could do about that. All I had to do was stay away from them. Not get involved and let them do their job.

Kate coughed loudly and brought me back to my senses. "Thanks Kate, I'll send her a text or something to say thanks." She smiled softly and nodded in agreement. Then I noticed her party attire again. "You off somewhere?" I asked her. Her smile widened.

"Tanya and I are going to a Latin-dance themed party," she told me. "A guy in our year, quite hot, average, it's his nineteenth. He's invited us over."

"Cool," I said simply. There was no point trying to dissuade her from going. The Cullens would probably patrol the area anyway. "Have fun." She nodded once and smiled meekly, and she looked as though she wanted to say something else. Then with a quick sigh, she nodded once more and opened the door.

"Be strong, okay?" she said firmly. I nodded in reply, pulling an assuring smile. She smiled warmly and opened my door, and then she was out, closing the door behind her. I listened attentively as she called for Tanya, then the sound of scampering heels as she and Tanya bustled about for last minute essential items. I sunk back into the pillows and closed my eyes slowly, suggesting to myself that maybe I should try and sleep it off, and let my mind at rest. That was the only thing I could do; block out everything for a while, and pretend like nothing had happened. I would have to go to school tomorrow, no doubt about it; I wasn't staying at home any longer than I had to, or the temptation to do something stupid would overpower me. I buried my head further into the pillows, humming softly under my breath.

The recent events that had occurred, although they were still _there _in my head, I fought them with a strong perseverance, not wanting to remember _anything_ for now, but just to be myself. To daydream again, wander into my own world. As I hummed softly, hugging tightly to my bed sheets, I vowed to myself that I would never be tempted by my heart again. Edward was my first and final wrong decision. From the moment I had realised who he was, I should have let go and fled, but I had left it too late, and it had almost ruined me. That was the last time that was going to happen.

_No one will ever break my heart again._

…

I woke up bright and early the next day, feeling completely different. Like a different person to what I had been the day before. I brushed my teeth and made my bed, smiling slightly at the high pyramid of soda cans beside my bed. I would still need those of course; I would need caffeine to keep this going. With a firm nod to myself, I took the top soda can and went straight for my cupboard. I immediately pulled out a pair of tracksuit trousers and a tight sports t-shirt and chucked them on my bed. A run first thing in the morning or in the evening sometimes, was something I always used to do. I gulped down some soda as I chose fresh underwear from the chest-of-drawers. My mobile phone buzzed nosily behind me. I merely inclined my head in the direction of the sound. It was coming from under my bed. Shrugging once, I turned back to the chest-of-drawers, slurping down the soda, as I closed the drawer and chucked my underwear on top of my chosen sports gear. I didn't bother to shower, because I would be sweating like a pig when I came back, so the shower could wait till then. My running trainers were downstairs in the closet room, the last time I had checked. I single-handedly took off yesterday's clothes, which I hadn't bothered to change out of last night, and attempted to put on the fresh ones. My injured hand wasn't hurting anymore, but the cast was already beginning to get on my nerves; it made even single-handed tasks more difficult than before.

Placing the can of soda on the floor, I climbed into them in no time, and tied my hair into a ponytail, not bothering to comb out the knots. I slid my gloves on (well, _one _of them on; I couldn't fit the right one on top of the cast) and grabbed a jersey, tying it around my waist. _What was the weather even like out there? _I trudged over to the balcony and pulled back the curtains slightly. The sun was peaking through the trees, not fully risen of course, and the sky was a light pink, emblazoned with a touch of yellow from the sun's rays. The ground was still coated with snow though, which meant it was still cold despite the sun, so I would need the jersey. My phone buzzed behind me again. I turned round with a frown, wondering who the hell wanted to bother me first thing in the morning. If it was any of the Cullen's I seriously didn't want to know. Smiling slightly at my new attitude, I followed the sound to the other side of the bed, grabbing the soda can from the floor as I passed it. I slurped the remaining soda down and chucked the can towards the bin, watching it fly across the room. It hit the wall and bounced right into the bin. _Bull's eye._

I whooped softly to myself, then realised that my phone was still ringing. Crouching down on all fours, I peeked underneath my bed, to find my school bag and a few folders hidden in the corner. I pulled out my school bag and fumbled for my phone, whistling between my teeth. I found it in the front pocket (where it usually was) and checked the ID caller. Jasper. _Greeeaaat_. So he'd probably been told last night of my little finale drama scene with Edward. If he wanted, I could give _him_ a good smack in the chops as well.

I pressed the answer button with a sigh. "Good morning," I said pleasantly.

"Bella?" Jasper sounded nervous on the other end of the phone. He'd definitely been told. "Bella, do you need anyone to give you a lift anywhere?"

"I do own my very own car Jasper," I replied coolly, standing up and heading for my bedroom door, listening attentively for his reply.

There was a brief silence as he hesitated. "I know that. I just thought maybe you'd want a ride? I'm patrolling the area at the moment so—" his voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. I ran down the main stairs, taking three at a time.

"No Jasper, it's fine, I'm off for a run actually," I told him. That reminded me. I should write a note just in case someone woke up to find I wasn't at home again.

"Off for a run?" Jasper repeated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I used to do this many times before and nothing had tried to _eat _me. "At quarter to six in the morning?"

"Yes Jasper, is there a problem?" I asked him innocently as I stepped into the kitchen. I balanced the phone on my shoulder, grabbed a stranded pencil from the counter and began to scribble a note on a spare scrap of paper by the notice boards, steadying the paper with my left hand. It was still painful to write, but rather I left something than nothing.

_Off for a run. _

_Will be about an hour max. I've got my phone on me, so you can call if you need to._

_Bella x_

I left it on the counter, because it would be seen quicker there than on the notice board, then left the kitchen without further ado.

"Bella are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked me carefully, talking slowly, as though attempting not to offend me. Another Cullen trick. I scowled to myself as I headed for the closet room in the porch.

"Perfectly sure," I said simply. "I see no reason whatsoever why I can't go out for a run now. Before I knew any of this shit about vampires, I used to run almost every morning." Well evening but I wasn't going to tell him that. He didn't _need _to know.

"This early in the morning?" he enquired incredulously. I snorted with frustration at his persistence.

"What is it to _you_ Jasper?" I challenged him indignantly. I spotted my trainers in front of me and yanked them off the shelf, waiting for a reply.

"I'm just worried about you going out this early on your own Bella," he said softly, trying to use the 'mind control' way around. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jasper I've got to go now, seriously I'm a big girl, I can look after myself without your baby-sitting," I told him frankly.

"Not sure I can agree with you on that one Bella," he replied back, sounding slightly irritated.

"I don't give a shit about what you think Jasper!" I snapped back, struggling to pull my trainers on single-handedly. "And quite frankly, you don't even _know_ half of what I'm capable of, so keep your opinions to yourself about me Jasper, before you get hurt like your brother." I regretted saying the last part before I'd even finished saying it. That had been a harsh thing to say, especially as he was just Edwards' brother. When Jasper didn't reply, I hurried to finish the conversation.

"Look Jasper, just leave me to myself okay?" I said frantically. "If you want to guard me, watch over me, do what the hell it is you guys do, then fine, do it, but don't ever tell me what I can and cannot do, that's up to me. You have no control over what I do, and that's never going to change. Do you understand?"

Jasper sighed deeply on the other end, and I could tell he was hurt by what I had said about Edward, but I wasn't ready for any more tearful conversations. "Bella—" he started.

"Bye Jasper," I said firmly, and ended the call. I put my trainers on properly and tucked the laces in on the sides, tucking my phone into my pocket. My heart throbbed slightly, but I ignored it, heaving myself up and stretching my muscles. The time for crying was over. I had said what I wanted, and hopefully Jasper would pass the message on to the others so I didn't have to repeat myself to every one of them; if I had to explain myself to Emmett, I might almost _definitely _end up crying. I was going to miss him and his amazing, zany attitude.

I pulled open the front door and stepped out into the fresh air, inhaling deeply. The air was cold, but it was refreshing, and the sun was peeking its way through the trees. I made sure my phone was safe in my pocket, changing it to loud sound mode and tightened my jersey around my waist. I remembered the recent race Jacob and I had had back near the beginning of September. I had beaten him by seconds, and he had teased me afterwards to ignore the fact I had won.

"_Well done little sis…the first time you've beaten me in anything." _

Smiling to myself, I turned in the direction we had gone, and started to run.

The run was my way of burning all anger and desire from me, draining me to the point of exhaustion, and in my mind I recollected for the last time the painful memories that I was never to recall again. Edward's face flashed across my eyes several times, his smiling eyes gazing at me with longing, hope…_sadness_. I was never to understand fully what was _really _going on between him and the woman named Ness, and why he hadn't come to pick me up like he had promised, but I honestly didn't care anymore. What had passed was now in the past. I wasn't going back, but moving forwards. My eyes clouded with tears, and I angrily swiped them aside as I ran, ignoring the searing pain in my muscles, begging me to stop. I was ready to battle against my feelings, no matter what, and this first action, proved to myself my pure determination to move on. This new Bella wasn't going to fall for any guy's persuasion. I wasn't taking any more bullshit. _No more_.

I arrived home exactly twenty-five minutes later, my muscles burning, my neck and back dripping with sweat. I had no idea how far I had run, but it felt _good. Not a single sign of danger anywhere. Take that Jasper. _I leaned forwards, pressing down on my thighs, breathing heavily. All my emotions were neutral once more, and I felt mightily pleased with myself; I had fought away my feelings for _him_, and I was going to do _everything it took_ to keep it that way. I heaved myself up the stairs and rapped on the front door, stretching my back and neck as I waited. I had ages to get ready for school, no need to rush at all. That was the good thing about running in the morning; you're wide-awake in no time.

The door opened and a very anxious-looking Molly poked her head out, her bushy hair actually tied up behind her for once. She didn't appear to have spotted me despite the fact I was standing right in front of her.

"Morning Molly," I said simply. She jumped and peered up at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Miss Bella!" she squeaked, and immediately stepped aside. I walked through with a smile and kicked off my trainers as she closed the door behind me. She had picked them up before I could reach down for them. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I shook my head once and pulled off my glove.

"No I'm fine Molly, plus Tanya will probably be up soon, and you know what she's like first thing in the morning." She actually shuddered in reply and nodded, before hurrying into the closet room with my trainers. I sighed and bustled off to the kitchen, wondering what Molly had to go through every morning with Tanya. One word to sum it up: _hell_.

I walked into the kitchen, to find Dad sitting on a stool along the kitchen worktop, waiting for the kettle to boil. I rarely saw him in the mornings, but then noticed the poster he held in his hand and understood why straight away; a large picture of Jacob smiled over at me from the piece of paper, with the words '_HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?'_ in large, bold letters underneath it. I sighed softly and shook my head. Dad had always felt strongly for Jacob. Losing him so suddenly must have been quite a shock. Dad turned at the sound of my sigh, and smiled when he spotted me at the door. "Hey kiddo!" he called, not sounding like his energetic self. I strolled over to him and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back, patting at my arm gently.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him softly. He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"I just don't get it Bella," he told me sadly. "He _never _left home without his cell phone, and you know how damn passionate he was about his bloody dinner!" I smiled in agreement. One meal Jacob never missed was dinner. He'd make sure he was the first one at the table, so he had first choice of which plate to steal. It would usually be my plate, and we'd spend a good solid ten minutes fighting for it, until he pulled his pouting face, which I always fell for. _Cheat_.

I rubbed at Dad's shoulder sympathetically. "Dad, Jake's a big boy," I reassured him. "If he didn't want us to know where he was going, then that's up to him. He can make his own choices."

"You think he left his phone on purpose?" Dad asked me, looking up at me curiously. "Why?"

My heart sank. I had no idea where Jacob was at all, but having Dad go out and search for him would mean putting _him_ in danger as well. I _had _to do this for Dad's sake.

I sighed softly before replying. "Recently, he's been going to Forks quite often, right?" I started cautiously. "Well maybe it's become really serious, and he just wanted a bit of privacy, so left his phone here so we couldn't contact him. He liked to keep his orphanage stuff secret Dad, you know that." Dad nodded slowly, and I waited for him to absorb what I had said.

"Yes, he _has_ been going there quite often recently," Dad agreed. "But he didn't take his bike Bella."

I hesitated for a split second before firing back. "He got a lift Dad? A coach? I don't have a clue how but we can't just assume something happened to him without thinking about the possibilities!" I persuaded him desperately, squeezing his shoulder. I couldn't let him go out there, knowing what could come after him, and if Jacob _had _been caught, I doubt that he would have wanted Dad to put himself in danger for him. Dad paused, and I preyed silently in my head for him to reconsider. _Please Dad please…it's not safe out there for you. Please… _

"Alright Bella, I trust your judgement," he finally said, and I resisted letting out a huge sigh of relief. "You knew him better than I did, and if that's what you believe, then I'll give him time to return, but I'm getting worried Bella. It's not like him at all to be gone so long." I nodded in agreement, smiling considerately, feeling a slight pang of guilt as Dad turned away from me and reached up for a mug in the cupboard above him. I hoped that my judgement had been correct; although I hadn't been thinking about it much recently, I really missed Jacob, and was worried what could have happened to him. If anything had happened to him because of me…I shook of the thought and went straight for the fridges, grabbing a pint of milk from a shelf. I didn't even want to _think_ what could have possibly happened to him. Dad was right, this was _definitely _the first time he had gone without his cell phone, and it worried me. Even if it _was _because of problems at the orphanage, surely he didn't think he needed to keep it a secret from us? If something was wrong, I wanted to help! _Please please let him be okay…_

Sally came down a few minutes later, and insisted on making me breakfast. I obliged her this once, still feeling quite different despite the change of mood I had experienced. I wafted down the omelette she had cooked me, much to her satisfaction, and lugged down a large mug of milk, before heading off to get dressed, bidding my father well before he left. Back in my room, I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and tight-fitted cream jumper, which hung down one shoulder, leaving it bare. I ran a bath and had a good soak, dunking my head right under the water, enjoying the soothing heat engulfing my body. I ran my fingers through my thick dark brown curls thoughtfully. Perhaps I would dye it another colour. Start totally afresh. Dark Reddish? That seemed kinda cool. I leapt out of the bath and got myself ready, pondering over the thought of dying my hair. I pulled my underwear and clothes on briskly, and adjusted the sleeves and wide collar of the jumper in the mirror. The material hung over the left shoulder, revealing my black bra-strap underneath. I shrugged the sleeve up slightly and then got busy with my school bag. Most of my folders were still at school, so I made sure that my phone and I-pod were in there, my wallet…I frowned at the absence of my keys. But of course, _Alice_ had dropped my car off last night; my keys had to be in there. I nodded briskly, not thinking anymore than I had to about her, and tossed my schoolbag over my shoulder. I had tied my hair into a high ponytail behind me, leaving a long side fringe out on the right side of my head. _I would probably dye the fringe red first… _I strolled down the stairs at ten minutes to eight and spotted Tanya and Kate arguing quietly outside the kitchen.

"Morning Tanya, Kate," I called to them, and they both jumped in surprise, as though caught doing something naughty. "So how was the party last night then?"

Kate smiled widely. "Awesome, some of the guys there were soooo hot!"

"Spankingly hot," Tanya purred in agreement. I pulled a face at her longing expression.

"You know, I'm surprised you two haven't actually got boyfriends of your own," I noted, stopping just outside the porch. Tanya snorted in reply. _Oh here we go, witty retort_.

"That's because there isn't anyone _that_ good around here," she informed me. "We're waaaay beyond the league of those guys. Actually _your _guy was almost there…" I stiffened slightly and spotted Kate purposefully step down hard on Tanya's foot. Tanya looked over at me nervously, awaiting my reaction. I surprised us both by acting completely unaffected.

"Yeah he was wasn't he? Maybe in looks but nothing more," I said simply, and with a quick wave at them both, I strolled out again through the front door.

The sky was clearer than it had been an hour or so ago, with the tinkling sound of a few birds in the trees welcoming me with their cheerful songs. I strode towards my Aston Martin, which was parked furthest away from the house, and opened the driver car door, where I found my keys placed on the leather seat. I picked them up and revved the engine, smiling at her gentle purr, glad to have her back again. It still smelt of him though, but I would have to put up with it. I drove steadily out of the driveway and along the path, checking my side cabinet for my aviator-style Ray Bans. There were still in there. With a small smile, I slipped them on. I hadn't worn them in a while, but it felt like this would be a right time to do so. I connected my iPod to the car and put the songs on shuffle, turning the volume dial high. I smiled as the song _'Feeling Good' by Muse_ began, and leaned back in my seat, thinking of how appropriate this song was to how I really was feeling.

"Talk about pathetic fallacy," I said aloud, increasing the volume even higher as I turned a sharp bend. After a few minutes of driving and chilling out, I sensed that someone was following me. I peered into my front mirror just as a yellow Porsche turned round the bend, driving towards me. I snorted loudly and raised my hands in frustration. _Jasper. So he was following me to school now? Making sure I didn't get attacked along the way._ I scowled into the mirror at the yellow Porsche behind me and pressed down on the pedal. The Porsche easily kept pace with me, but all the windows were tinted, so I couldn't see what he was doing. I sighed and gave in, driving steadily for the rest of the journey, trying to ignore the vehicle following me the entire way, and turning the music up as high as I could. They were still going to watch over me despite _everything _I had said about them. Well, I wasn't falling for jack-shit. They could do what they wanted. I wasn't going there again.

Only once we had finally arrived at the school grounds, did the yellow Porsche steer away. I frowned and drove on towards the school. Instead of taking my usual parking slot by the trees, I parked right by the stairs by the front garden of the school. I turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, my black stiletto boots clonking along the pavement. I smiled at a few onlookers that passed by and grabbed for my iPod, school bag and keys, shutting the door behind me. I strolled along the pathway, feeling so different, so alive… a new me completely. I noticed a few people I passed stare at me openly and felt my cheeks burn. At least _that_ feelinghadn't changed. I strode straight through the automated doors, pushing my shades up to rest on my head, spinning my keys absent-mindedly on one finger. I had twenty minutes till my first lesson began. I automatically kept to the right as kids bustled this way and that for their lockers, trying to act casual. Any moment now, _someone _would ask why I wasn't in school yesterday. I had to act like nothing had happened. Sure enough, just as I reached my own locker, Mike Newton came from behind and tickled my sides. I jumped in surprise at this sudden gesture; he hadn't been this close before, or at least this persistent.

"Hey Bella!" he exclaimed. "I missed you yesterday! What happened?" I restrained rolling my eyes. _Well what the hell did he think happened_? _That I was out with my Mom filming for a new worldwide movie in Hollywood_? 

"Not well, that's all," I told him plainly. "Nothing major. Did I miss something important yesterday."

"Nah not really," Mike replied, leaning a little too close towards me. "We have that English essay due in soon, but you've already finished that so…" _thank God. So at least there wasn't any major work I needed to catch up on. _

"Cool, that's good," was all I said, and then I busied myself with sorting my folders out in my locker. I removed my shades and hooked them on the side of my door, then checked my timetable and took out the folders I needed for the next two classes. It took me a while to realise that Mike was still standing beside me. I stopped and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me Mike?" I asked calmly. His cheeks flushed slightly and he glanced down at the floor.

"Well I… _whoa jeez Bella!_ _What happened to your hand_?" My heart sank. I hadn't thought of a proper excuse for that one.

"Mike! Mike have you _seen _Laura's new car?" Jessica cried, coming to my rescue yet again, yanking at Mike's arm persistently. He was forced to follow her without argument, and waved back to me half-heartedly. I smiled and waved back, before shutting my locker and headed towards my first class.

Quite a surprisingly large amount of people asked me where I had been the day before throughout the course of the day. By lunchtime I had recited the same reply to about thirty people, some I didn't even _know._ I grabbed a sandwich and can of soda from the cafeteria, and slumped down at the seat opposite Victoria, whom had been waiting for me at our usual table.

I didn't even have to open my mouth before she said, "I'll let you know when Jasper's coming." I gave a thumbs-up, my mouth already full of chicken sandwich.

"So how're you feeling about all this then?" she asked me gently, watching me chew away at my sandwich. I swallowed and took a sip of my soda.

"Brilliant actually," I told her, to which she raised her eyebrows. I hurried to explain. "I went for a run this morning. Took all my anger and frustration out that way. It worked I can tell you. I feel _great._"

"You_ look _great," she told me, looking me up and down. "I mean, not that you don't always look great, but you look…different." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that way," I teased her. She smiled at my reply, satisfied apparently that I wasn't lying about my change in mood and leaned back in her seat, taking a sip from her can. We chatted casually for a while, talking about classes and siblings; I mentioned Tanya's comment about how she hadn't found a guy 'equal' to her yet- Victoria laughed pretty hard at that one.

"Still no news from Jacob though?" she asked me, with a sudden change of subject. My heart thumped, but I composed myself before she could notice.

"No, but he didn't take his phone with him, which is a bit of a pain." I frowned slightly to put on the act more. Victoria smiled.

"Doesn't sound like him," she said.

"Not at all, maybe he just wants a bit of privacy I guess," I replied. I took another large bite from my sandwich to avoid speaking anymore. I honestly didn't want to talk much about Jacob, it hurt too much. Then Victoria kicked me lightly underneath the table, bringing me back to my senses. By the look on her face, I knew straight away what was coming, but to my surprise, I felt calm and collected. I simply nodded once and leaned back in my seat, not even turning round to look at the approaching 'danger'. I watched Victoria's eyes as they followed Jasper around the table, and he took a seat beside her. She wasn't smiling. I kicked her under the table to try and get her attention. Jasper had done nothing wrong…not really. She must have realised what I meant, for she forced a small smile on just as Jasper turned around and sat back in his seat.

"Hey Victoria, hey Bella," he greeted us, sounding more cautious when he mentioned my name. Perhaps he was still remembering the conversation I had had with him earlier on.

"Jasper," I said curtly, staring right at him without any qualms of his reaction. Victoria's eyes were darting backward and forwards at us, looking rather anxious. I took a sip from my soda, not breaking the gaze between us for even a split second. He eventually gave in and looked away from me, and I saw Victoria's shoulders relax from their tensed position.

"How're you then Victoria?" he asked her, evidently trying to block me out completely this time. I took another bite from my sandwich, unscathed.

"Alright," she replied simply, her voice edgy. "And yourself?"

"Good, yeah…" I could tell he was looking at me when he spoke and I gulped down my soda, trying to seem uninterested.

"How's your hand then Bella?" he suddenly asked me. A nerve twitched in my lower lip. That was below the belt.

"If you think you can bring that up now, and expect me to feel—"

"Bella, I'm merely concerned about _you_, not anyone else at this moment," Jasper interrupted me, his voice firm. I glanced up at him from my can. He was frowning slightly, with a look of somewhat irritation at my assumption. I raised an eyebrow coolly.

"It tingles," I replied, lifting up cast-up hand to examine it. "But it's better than yesterday."

He nodded with comprehension, staring at my hand with sudden concern that made me feel uncomfortable. I saw him hesitate, before he asked, "How did it happen?"

I burst inside with sudden fury. "_You know damn well how it happened!_" I hissed dangerously, and Victoria flashed me a look of warning. A few heads glanced in our direction curiously at my irritated outburst. Jasper remained calm and collected, which annoyed me further.

"If you remember Bella, I wasn't there, and Edward refuses to tell anyone what happened. I heard my account from Alice. She didn't see what happened outside, but Edward mentioned you hitting him." I snorted in disgust. He _would _mention the fact that I had hit him.

"What I meant to say is he mentioned you hitting him, and told me you had injured your hand in the process," he continued hastily. "He's _worried_ about you Bella, we all are—" I held my hands out to silence him.

"Oh no, don't you use that card on me Jasper," I warned him, smiling wryly. "None of that please. I don't want to hear how you're all worried about me. I honestly don't want to know." I began to stand up, taking my half-eaten sandwich and can of soda with me, but Jasper stood up as well, his eyes blazing.

"You may think this is all a joke Bella," he said with a low, dangerous voice that made my skin crawl. "But it's worse and more complicated than you think. We _all_ care, Edward included, because we all know-" he glanced down hesitantly at Victoria, whom had suddenly found her can of soda a little more interesting than before. "-we all know how _little _you know of the truth."

My blood ran cold. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper hesitated, his eyes pleading as he inclined his head down to Victoria, but I didn't care in the slightest. Enough secrets. If he wanted to tell me, he would tell me _now._

"Spit it out Jasper," I snapped coldly. His eyes flashed with warning. Victoria was now spinning the can casually in her hands.

"Bella _please_,"

"Please _what_?" I hissed darkly, glancing around to check whether people were staring. A few people were peeking their heads up every now and then, but otherwise, we hadn't attracted much attention. I nearly jumped when I felt Jasper's hand touch mine gently. I instinctively moved away, pulling my hand from underneath his. He looked taken aback at first by my action and it took a while for him to compose himself. I waited patiently, like a stalking predator, ready to strike at any time. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply, and I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him; that he had to suffer as his brother did, and now he was trying to pick up the pieces. He glanced up me, and I stood my ground, refusing to show any sign of empathy.

"Bella you have to trust me," he said slowly. I couldn't help but react the way I did; I burst out laughing, clutching the table for support, my eyes clouding with tears. Were they tears of laughter? Pain? _Anger_? I couldn't understand myself, because I felt all three emotions at once. I wiped angrily at the tears before they could escape, and glared over at Jasper, hardly daring to believe what he had just said. _Trust _is what had landed me in this shit in the first place.

"You've _got _to be _kidding _right?" I exclaimed, my voice cold as ice, narrowing my eyes as I furiously glared at him. "You _got _to be fucking _kidding _me!" More heads started to lift up from the tables around us and stare round to hear what was going on. My instincts told me to stop, but I ignored them. Jasper licked his lips, actually looked anxious as he glanced around at the new audience I had created. "Bella-" he began, but I wasn't having it.

"You honestly think after all the shit I've been through…" my voice grew loudly with every word I spoke, my blood boiling beneath my skin. "You honestly think after _everything _I've been through, that I can _trust _you?"

"_Bella…_" Jasper hissed warningly. I stopped at once, and glared around me. All heads fell down again within seconds. I shook my head in disgust, and made to turn away from Jasper. He grasped onto my arm and I tensed, freezing in mid-action.

"I wouldn't do that if I were Jasper," I warned him, turning my head round slowly. "Just ask your brother, I think he remembers how I reacted when he touched me." He let go of me as though I'd slapped him, his eyes wide with shock…hurt. I turned at once, calling for Victoria, and chucked my remaining sandwich and soda can in the bin. How dare he even _suggest _that I can trust him after everything…how _dare _he…

The whispers began before Victoria and I even left the room, and by the time we did, it was filled with the buzz of gossip.

"_Did you see that?"_

"_Holy shit Bella looked like she was gonna chew his arm off!"  
_

"_She looked scary man!"  
_

"_What happened to her hand?"_

I sighed as the bell rang for the end of lunch and people sprinted off to their next classes, still discussing under their breath what had happened between Jasper and myself. _Could I have spoken plainer than I had? _I had told him straight to the point; I'm not interested, but then he went and mentioned _trust_? _Trust. My. Ass._

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" Victoria asked me again as we headed towards our trig class. She had been watching me nervously ever since we left the cafeteria. I nodded in reply, smiling weakly.

"I'll be fine," I told her firmly, grasping onto my bag strap. "I just _can't believe _he mentioned trust. Why the hell would I trust _any _of them after what had happened?" Victoria didn't reply, but merely shook her head slowly, speechless.

For the rest of the day, I avoided Jasper as much as I could; we would usually meet up in our break times, but I retreated to the library instead, and Victoria was left to talk with him instead. She had nothing against him, except my side of the story of course, but that didn't have anything to do with Jasper. She didn't know the _inside _story; every single one of the Cullen family knew about Edward and the mysterious woman I had seen, but had never mentioned her. Not only that, but because of the entire family, my _own _family were now in danger, a target to the most dangerous vampire species in the _world_. How could I _trust _anyone who had been the cause of this? I didn't want anything more to do with them. No more.

At the end of the day, I went straight for my car, after a quick trip to my locker, smiling politely at the people who looked over at me, and nodding in greeting to the people I knew. I seriously needed more soda when I got home. I fumbled for my keys as I went down the steps towards my car, checking my phone for any missed calls. One text message and one missed call. I frowned slightly as I checked whom they were from. Both from Alice. I deleted them both straight away without hesitation. They were probably saying the same jack-shit as her boyfriend. _We all care about you…_

"Bella?"

I stopped in my tracks and glanced up coldly at the sound of the voice. Jasper was waiting by my car patiently, his muscular arms folded at his chest, his expression stern. I gave him the coldest look I could fathom before I trudged down the remaining steps towards him. As I approached, he slid sideways along my car to block the driver's seat. I frowned deeply.

"Would you mind stepping aside Cullen?" I asked, putting on a very fake sweet voice. His eyes narrowed, but he stayed put.

"You're being _really_ childish about this Bella," he said coldly. It felt like a slap, but I held on, not ready to give up.

"_I'm _being childish?" I repeated incredulously. "Who's the one _persistently_ asking for me to forgive his brother-?"

"It isn't like that Bella!" he snapped indignantly, taking a step towards me. I stood my ground, lifting my chin up, challenging him to explain.

"It isn't like _what _Jasper?" I asked loudly, clenching my uninjured hand into a tight ball at my side. I was sick of this stupid guess game. If I was going to get the truth, I wanted it now.

"Edward has been wanting to tell you everything for so long!" he hurried on, his voice becoming more pleading, but that was merely fuel to my fire.

"Wanting to tell me what Jasper?" I cried, the blood searing and bubbling within me, coursing through my veins like a poison. "That he was fucking this woman the whole bloody time he was telling me loved me? That it was just fun and games to him? That it would have been a bonus to sleep with me sooner or later, then he would have dropped me like a cold stone, and left me to rot, to be sucked dry by those _things_!" I gasped for breath by the time I had finished, so angry that I was beginning to shake wildly from the energy that grew within me. Jasper watched me, his expression mixed between horror and confusion, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. I wasn't going to put up with this. It was now or never.

"So what it's gonna be Jasper?" I asked him coolly, residing my anger slowly, lifting my hands up almost welcomingly, my smile dry and cold. "Are you going to tell me the truth now, or let me go?" Jasper stared at me blankly, his blazing eyes reminding me too much of Edward, staring right at me, piercing my heart. I had to look away and glare at the floor instead, unable to stare into them any longer.

"Bella, you will regret leaving like this," he told me slowly. "Edward cares about you so much, only _he _can say how much, and you leaving him now-"

"Well he's got a _fucking _weird way of showing it!" I screeched, holding back the tears with clenched teeth. I took two large steps forwards and grabbed for the door handle. Jasper had no choice but to move aside as I yanked it open and nearly dived inside, eyes burning. No matter how hard I tried, they just _weren't letting go_. I chucked my shades into the cabinet, and quickly reversed the car, not daring to look to my side where I knew Jasper was watching. I sped out of the car park, avoiding eye contact with anyone, sobbing uncontrollably as I drove out and off home. I thought school would have helped me calm things down, I thought at least Jasper would have let me go my own way, but they seemed so _desperate _for me to go back…

_You know so little of the truth Bella…_

"FUCKING ASSHOLES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I pressed down hard on the gas pedal, speeding along the narrow roads through the woods, my mind spinning in all directions. I had tried so hard to let go, and now all they were doing was pulling me back again. Pulling me back and tearing me apart.

….

I didn't go down for dinner that night either; I was too tired and distraught to even move from my bed. I had been sobbing continuously for a good solid five hours now, maybe longer, and I had gone through at least a quarter of the cans of sodas in that time. Mom and Dad had both tried to persuade me to come down, to which I didn't even reply. I had screamed and cried till I had lost my voice, and my will to move. I managed to glance up at the clock on the wall above me. It was nearly half past ten in the evening. I had run straight into my room after I got home and nearly drowned myself in my tears, until Mom got home at five thirty. She had called Dad home early to try and find out what was wrong with me, but even he had been unsuccessful. Now it was a few hours after they had asked me to come down for dinner, and I was still lying in bed, my pillows completely drenched with my tears. I wiped away the salt tracks on my cheeks with a shaky hand. I wasn't likely to cry anymore; I had no more tears to cry. I pushed myself up and rolled around so I was sitting up, dabbing at my eyes with my bed sheets. They were already drenched enough. I couldn't get rid of his image in my head, smiling down at me, eyes blazing a brilliant green. Gorgeous eyes…

I moaned and hauled myself out of bed, grabbing a can of soda from the pyramid. I lugged down the soda without even taking a single breath, my mind elsewhere. _You know so little about the truth…So little…_

"What truth?" I whined softly to myself as I stumbled over to the balcony, yanking aside the curtains with a shaky hand. It was almost black outside, the snow coating the landscape with a ghostly white. I wanted to be safe again; to be in someone's arms…but where _was _safe now? I had thought it was with _him_, safe and snug in his arms, but I had been wrong. I had felt so secure in his embrace, with him whispering he loved me into my ear, stroking at my hair…

I fell back onto the ground with a loud thump, the can of soda slipping from my hand, my head spinning. Edward stared straight at me, his eyes pleading, just as Jasper's had, wide and persuasive.

"You don't know the _truth_ Bella," he told me softly, beckoning forwards. "But I can tell you the truth. Now. I can tell you _now_…" Edward's figured morphed, and in his place, stood Karl, his eyes longing and seductive. He bared his long fangs and beckoned me forwards the same way, his tongue flicking out hungrily.

My eyes flew open and I gasped in horror, breathing deeply. It had seemed so _real. _I whimpered softly as I got up slowly, dragging myself across towards my bed. I knew now what I wanted more than anything, and my whole heart wanted it too; the _truth._

_Bella, don't follow your heart._

"Enough, I want the _truth_!" I cried and grabbed my keys and cell phone from my school bag. I dashed for the door without hesitation and nearly fell down the stairs as I took three at a time, and ran straight for the front door and into the night. I practically dived into my car and spun it round dangerously, pressing down on the gas pedal as hard as I could. I sobbed softly as I steered my car in the dark, knowing full well the dangers that lurked within the forests. For all I knew, I was plunging myself into death even earlier than I thought. I swerved this way and that along the windy path, slamming down on my horn as I stopped to halt outside the tall gates. I lowered my window down, yelling and begging for someone to open them, peering this around nervously for any signs of danger.

"SOMEBODY!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I could almost feel the presence of something nearby, watching me, taunting me, ready to strike me down. I put my head back in without hesitation and closed the window. This couldn't be the way I die, it _couldn't_. With _so much _I was yet to know. The gates suddenly let out a loud groan and I cried with relief as they slowly hauled open. I didn't wait very long for them to open; I pressed down on the gas pedal and zoomed straight in, swerving the car to the side and stopping inches away from Jasper and Alice's yellow Porsche. I climbed out and slammed the door behind me, sprinting off towards the doors without looking back, in fear that there was something behind me. I prayed that the doors weren't closed again; they weren't. I sighed with relief as I yanked at the door and it opened with a slight shove. Without questioning why, I ran straight in, running straight up the stairs towards Edward's room. If he _was_ there, fucking the daylights out of the bitch I had seen before, at least I would see for myself. The _truth_. I went straight for the doorknob without hesitation and pushed it open.

The room was deserted, and pitch black. The bed looked completely untouched and there was no hint that anyone had been in here. I exhaled slowly, my shoulders relaxing, but there was still much to find out. With a firm nod, I turned to head out and search for them elsewhere. Then I stopped in my tracks, my hand on the doorknob. I stared over at the tiny speck of light that came from within a small gap in the wall…where the mysterious door had been; the concealed door I had seen beside the bathroom was slightly ajar, and a faint, glowing light was coming from within the tiny gap between the door and the wall. My heart missed a beat. _Was he in there_?_ Had he not heard me enter_?

I stepped back into the bedroom, hesitant to step closer, my heart pounding at my chest with excitement. Whatever Edward kept inside there, he had not wanted me to see before. Slowly, I took two small pigeon steps towards the door. My hands were shaking at my sides and I held my breath as I took another two steps to possibly finding out the truth behind Edward Cullen. By another few steps, I was literally just outside it, my hand on its surface. I was ready to find out, and I was ready now. No more _lies_. No more hidden secrets. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled open the door and crept inside.

I walked into a small, box-shaped room, with yet another bed just in front of me, except the sheets were thrown aside and it looked like someone had just slept in it. The dim light had come from a tiny candle placed on a small cabinet by the bed. It wasn't bright enough to see everything in the room, but as well as the bed, I could make out what seemed like a wardrobe on my immediate left, and what looked like an umbrella stand, with not much hanging off it except a single cloak. On the left side was the cabinet, where the candle was placed along with various books and what looked like old bed sheets. The room gave off the creepy aura that I didn't like at all. Not one bit. As I turned round, I noticed what looked like various locks and bolts that were evidently used to lock something _in_. What did he _keep _in here?

"Bella?"

I spun round fast, my heart pounding.

"The _fuck_?" I yelled, my hands flying to my throat. Edward suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind me, looking as handsome as ever, his wet hair flattened down with a brush, the fringe plastered to his forehead. "You scared the frick out of me Cullen!" I added with a scolding voice, my stance relaxing a little as I leaned towards him. After all that had happened, I just wanted to talk through what I had seen. I was ready to leave this all behind. It had all been too good to be true, and I was ready to walk away…I think. I just wanted the truth.

But Edward backed away a step, and it was then I began to notice that something wasn't right. For one, Edward _never _backed away from me; it was usually the other way round. Two, he looked-as well as amazingly gorgeous- like he was finding it extremely difficult to stand on his own two feet; he was hunching forward, one arm wrapped around his stomach, and I could actually hear his uneven breathing from where I was, clear as a bell. Three, he looked even more pale than he usually did, I mean like _really_ pale, like a ghost, and his eyelids were drooping, the whites of his eyes clearly visible in the gloominess of the bedroom. Four, he was moaning under his breath in pure agony.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" he panted vigorously, his arms shaking as he tried to move further away. His knees buckled and he crumbled to the floor, struggling to stay up in a kneeling position as he looked up at me. The panic kicked in immediately, and with a loud yell, I broke the distance between us, grabbing hold of him before he hit the ground. He tried to pull me off, but was so weak, that he couldn't even do that. _Something wasn't right._

"Edward!" I yelled, helplessly stroking the smooth skin at his neck. "Edward what's happened! Talk to me!" I attempted to lift him off the ground, and pull him towards the bed. He wouldn't budge. I had to resort to dragging him across the floor, holding him underneath his armpits. I grabbed for one of the pillows and placed it underneath his head, which was now leaning against the side of the bed. He looked terrible, and I could see the pain contorting his expression no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. I brushed a shaky hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he repeated, his voice distorted in pain. I frowned with frustration, fumbling to adjust his clothes and smooth down his hair.

"I happen to be your _girlfriend _Edward!" I chided him, leaning forwards to wrap my arms around his chest. "I know I left pretty pissed off yesterday but I had reason to! You know I did! And now I'm concerned. _What the hell happened_? Was it Karl? Should I send for help? Do you want me to get Alice?" I began to rise from the ground as I said this, but then his hand grabbed hold of my arm, and roughly yanked me back down. A sudden rush of strength. I glanced down at him anxiously.

"No," he gasped through clenched teeth. "Get Rosalie. Ask her for the antidote. Then get out of here." His voice was so demanding and rough, it didn't remind me of him at all. It was like I was listening to a totally different person. I wasn't having that. Over my dead body.

"Edward, what the fuck are you giving me that attitude for?" I hissed at him indignantly, pushing myself up from the floor, out of his grasp. "Don't give me this shit! I want to help you. I don't know what thing you and that other woman have together, and I'm not interested, I just want to know why you would lie and let me think this was all real!"

Edward's chest began to heave in and out dramatically, and he began to moan quietly in concealed agony. My heart thumped at my chest. I made to bend down towards him, but he shook his head in pure desperation.

"_You…don't…understand_," I could just about make out what he was saying in between his unsteady gasps for air, his face twisted in pain. I felt so helpless as I stared down at him. "_Must…get…Rosalie…too…dangerous…Bella…_" I felt the tears emerging, and hastened to turn around before he could see my break down. I bolted for the door, my tears clouding my vision. One second the door was wide open, and the next it was slammed shut. I glanced at my side in shock, to find Edward beside me, his arm covering the door, blocking my way completely. His expression made me coil inside, as though he were looking right inside me, at everything; my fragile organs, my rapidly beating heart, my blood pulsing through my body at rocket speeds. I flinched as I felt his other hand grasp at my waist, and before I could say anything, he had me off the ground, pulling my legs around his waist as he carried me away from the door.

I should have gotten angry, I should have panicked and told him to get the fuck off me but I didn't. I suddenly realised with a gush of desire, that I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel his lips at my skin, at my own lips. Hell, _was this it?_ _Our first kiss was going to be a __**make up kiss**__? Well that's just messed up! _

Within seconds, he had dumped me on the soft mattress of his bed and before I could even adjust my dress, he was on top of me, his eyes staring down at my body eagerly, searching for vulnerable skin. I exhaled in heavy blasts, as suddenly his lips were at my shoulder, kissing hungrily up and down, his hand stroking down at my waist. I let out a gasp as I felt teeth graze at my ear, his tongue licking at my earlobe. He wasn't being gentle either, but the pain felt good. I felt his tongue streak down my neck, slowly, and heard him breathe in, exhaling my scent. My hands flew to his head and I entwined my fingers into his thick hair as he repeatedly kissed up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the mattress, taking in every detail of his touch, savouring the moment. His hands moved down, across my bare legs, his touch perfectly soft. Then they moved up again as his lips travelled across my cheeks, not once touching my lips. Maybe he was waiting for me to make a move. I attempted to reach for his lips, but he almost growled and bent down, kissing at my chest. I laughed softly, choosing to play along. Greedy boy.

His hands stopped at the hem of my dress, lingering there for a while as he kissed me from shoulder to shoulder. I flinched as he bit at my skin. Then his hands slid under my dress, and began to work their way up my thighs to the rim of my panties. _Red Flag_.

I wasn't ready to go that far. Make up _kiss_. Not make up _sex_. _Nuh uh_. I wasn't going to be one of those girls. I pushed gently at Edward's shoulders attempting to pry his hands away. He didn't budge. His hands stroked at my stomach, clutching hungrily at my bare skin as they travelled down again. I jumped as his hands attempted to slide under the rim and the adrenalin kicked in.

"Edward- FUCK OFF!" I screamed and kicked at his nuts with all my might. He groaned in pain, and buckled on top of me. I scrambled out from underneath him, adjusting my dress. He had already undone the first few buttons. _When the hell did he do that?_ I glanced over at him anxiously, worried that I'd gone too far. He was lifting himself up, but his head and shoulders were slumped forwards, and he looked like the struggling person I had seen before, looking weak and defeated. I remained where I was, too frightened to move towards him. I recognised the agonised pants that had occurred before and his body began to shake. It was like a complete transformation.

"Edward?" I called to him, my voice whispery. Then his head slowly lifted and he turned to glare over at me. My heart literally stalled there and then. My breath caught and my legs stiffened, and the ground seemed to sink beneath me. I stared in horror at the new Edward in the bed before me, hardly daring to believe my eyes as the gleam and menace took form in the one man I would never expect.

Edward's eyes were glaring at me with intent, his shoulders hunched forwards towards me, his fingers curled, like claws, like a predator. His hair looked messed up and knotted, some bits at the front hanging down over his forehead and into his eyes. His breathing was faster than ever, and his chest was heaving rapidly in and out, his gasp mixed with rumbles from his throat.

His eyes had my full attention; they were what kept me fixed on the spot. They were what frightened me the most, and what brought me to realise _why_ Edward was so different; Edward's eyes were gleaming in the dark, with a ghostly glow of deep red, full of malice and longing as they glowered over at me.

I felt my heart thump right at my chest, and my own breathing picked up speed, as the realisation flowed through me, and I began to understand the _truth_. It was too late to run.

My eyes widened as a low, menacing growl rumbled from Edward's throat, and he slowly opened his mouth, to reveal a pair of long, sharp, deadly fangs.

And there you have it! THE TRUTH! EDWARD'S A VAMPIRE! I have a lot of explaining to do I know, but all in good time. Lol. Ha and just so you know, I had been planning this aaaalllll along. It's lovely to know what's coming next. That's the advantage of being the author. And yes, Bella can be a bit dense at times, but remember she's too occupied with being hurt and moving on! Yay, thanks for reading!

And thank you thank you thank you soooo much for the amazing reviews. I. Love. You. All!

**Hope you liked it. Review me your opinions. This ought to be interesting! :P**


	18. Preview for Chapter 18

_**Bloodtrance**_

_**Preview for Chapter eighteen**_

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer= Not me, therefore Twilight series= not mine**

**A/N: Hey everyone! As promised here is a short preview of the next chapter. I've planned the next few vaguely and I know you'll love it…may be a bit confused at first but never mind. You might want to re-read chapter fifteen again, to recap on the history of '_Cazadores del Diablo' _because that's important. **

**Oh and Happy Christmas for tomorrow! Hope y'all have a fantastic day wherever you are. Please take a spare minute of your time to think of all the less fortunate people whom have no place to stay this Christmas. Those that have no shelter for the night and little to live on. Our thoughts are with them. Thanks.**

**:) Okay here goes…won't give too much away!**

_Edward?_

_Edward…Edward it's me!_

_Edward you need to stop! Please!  
_

_Please Edward…please…don't…_

_No Edward stop…what're you…help…HELP!_

_Help...help me..._

_Edward...please stop...  
_

…

_I am in darkness, overtaken by desire._

_Desire for more..._

_More more more…_

_Need…more…_

_No…control…_

_Need…more…_

_More…more…more…_

_Edward…please…_

_No...  
_

_Edward…please stop…I need you…I love you…_

_I can't…_

_I love you Edward…_

_Bella...Bella?_

_I love you…_

_Bella...NO!  
_

**Short, but I hope it got you thinking! Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I am not the author of the Twilight Series. In _my _story, vamps don't 'sparkle' lol.**

**A/N: Hallo again y'all! Hope you had a fantastic New Year Celebration; my family had no champagne this year which was kinda sad. :( Anyways hope you liked the preview I put up a while ago. Didn't wanna give too much away. No need to wait any longer cos here is the moment of truth...**

**I have decided to do a cruel thing. This chapter is gonna be pretty short, because the next one would link better if I do it this way so yeah sorry in advance. Plus it will be a nice cliffhanger, which you should know I love by now! :) Anyway I bet y'all thinking- what the hell is gonna happen to Bella? O.o Read on and see. Ooooh I can barely sit still I'm so excited…**

_His eyes had my full attention; they were what kept me fixed on the spot. They were what frightened me the most, and what brought me to realise why Edward was so different; Edward's eyes were gleaming in the dark, with a ghostly glow of deep red, full of malice and longing as they glowered over at me. _

_I felt my heart thump right at my chest, and my own breathing picked up speed, as the realisation flowed through me, and I began to understand the truth. It was too late to run._

_My eyes widened as a low, menacing growl rumbled from Edward's throat, and he slowly opened his mouth, to reveal a pair of long, sharp, deadly fangs. _

**BPOV**

I stood completely still, trying my hardest to not move a muscle as I stared at the menacing creature that had once been Edward, before me. His eyes were glowing a bright, malicious red, his mouth parted slightly, to reveal the lethal, razor-sharp fangs within. His face was contorted with what looked pain, and his breathing was heavy as he glared over at me, his eyes locking with mine, daring me to look away. I had never been so scared in my life. There was no one around for me to call for help and the door behind me was firmly closed. One wrong move and it would all be over; those fangs looked like they could easily sink deep into my skin and he looked ravenous enough to suck me dry within minutes. I had to think what to do _fast_.

As we stared at each other silently, I began to contemplate how the truth had been hidden from me all this time, and how it could have been hinted to me as well. He always had a _short temper_, but I assumed that that was just his hormones… he was _unbelievably_ gorgeous, which is apparently a ' given gift' all vampires possess, but so were his brothers. _Oh god they weren't all vampires were they? _No, Jasper hated them too much to be one of them…_but then so did Edward. _An image of Edward's cold expression flashed into my head, on that night he had saved me from Karl. His eyes had been filled with so much _hate _and _disgust. _

"_Your kind makes me sick," _he had said. He had sounded so convincing that night; the last person I would have thought to be a vampire.

Then I recalled what had happened next, and my heart jolted at my chest…

"_Still haven't realised the truth yet have you?" _The _truth. _._God_.

I had been told from the very beginning. Within seconds, a whole load of memories with clues and hints flushed into my mind, and the more I realised, the more foolish I felt; _Bella, Edward's difficult to understand… It's difficult to explain, but Edward's…different… he's had a difficult life… he finds it hard to control his emotions…_ _I hope you'll understand the significant difference between us and Edward…_

I remembered when I had asked Alice why the silver irritated his hands, she had replied very quickly _"The metal contains some strong acid which we added to have special effects on wounding the creatures." _She had been covering him. They _all _knew. They had been defending him and protecting me from the truth for my own good…his hands had been so cold before…as cold as the dead…

It all made sense now…a _little too late_.

A soft growl in front of me brought me back to my senses. I shuddered as I focused back into the bloodthirsty eyes that glared over at me. His skin was paler than ever, and his hands looked almost like claws, clutching tightly to the bed sheets. He looked like he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. Soon he would come at me, and there would be nothing I could do. _Think Bella…think…_

"E-Edward?" I began softly, staying completely still, my lips barely moving. He must have heard me, for his eyes narrowed with evident malice. I gulped softly and persevered.

"Edward, you have to stop what you're doing," I told him firmly, but not raising too much. I didn't want to anger him. "You have to come back to me."

Edward growled again, his teeth flashing dangerously. He leaned forwards slowly, and his body quivered as he struggled to fight against his instincts. Any moment now…

"Edward, it's okay it's me," I whispered gently. I surprised myself by taking a small step towards him, lifting a shaky hand up and reaching for him before I could stop myself. For a split second, I was sure I noticed my Edward appear again; he gave me quick panicky look, warning me to step away, to run before it was too late. I held my ground, and the creature returned, snarling coldly as it stared at my outstretched hand. I didn't flinch like I wanted to. I took another tiny shuffle forwards. His body tensed and his shoulders hunched forwards. _Someone help me…_

"Edward?" I called to him softly. "Baby it's me." _Did he not recognise me anymore?_ Edward's lips began to quiver as he growled darkly, and he hissed, baring his fangs wider.

"No…" I couldn't help but moan as the end drew nearer. I had to fight back, for the sake of everyone I knew and loved. I knew once Edward was finished with me, he would go for my family as well. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Edward, _please_…" I begged him softly, staring desperately into his blazing eyes, searching for a slight sign of return. Nothing. If anything, he was leaning closer. My heart thumped wildly at my chest, as I tried to recall everything he had said to me minutes before his transformation…

"_Get Rosalie. Ask her for the antidote. Then get out of here" _

"_Must…get…Rosalie…too…dangerous…"_

_Rosalie…_

With a gasp, I spun round on the spot, and darted for the door, my mind spinning. I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs, "ROSALIE!" I didn't have time to repeat myself; a cold, firm hand, clasped around my mouth, while the other wrapped around my waist. With a sudden movement that left me breathless, I ended up sprawled across the floor, my back burning in agony with the fall, and Edward was on top of me, his mouth inches from my neck. I panicked and struggled in his grasp, clawing at his chest with my hands. His hand left my mouth and lifted my arms above my head, holding them there on the floor. His head lowered and I felt his breath at my neck. I found the will to scream just as his tongue snaked out and licked at my skin.

"NO!" I screamed, wriggling desperately, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No Edward! DON'T PLEASE!" _It couldn't end like this…Not now…Not after everything we'd been through together…_

"Edward, don't! I beg you," I sobbed against his shoulder, as he nipped hungrily at my skin. I tried to knee him, but he had me tightly underneath, there was no way of me moving at all. I only had my voice to rely on. Taking a long deep breath, I opened my mouth and released a long, loud blood-curdling scream, praying that _someone_, no matter how far away, would hear my cries. It was my last chance.

With a sharp hiss, Edward opened his mouth and bit down, hard, sinking his deep within my neck. I yelled in agony at the sharp pain his teeth sank deeper into my skin, and heard the sickening sound of the slurping and gulping as Edward drank my blood from my neck. I heard his moans of pleasure as he slurped hungrily, clutching my tighter to him. His body loosened, and his hands moved to grasp my head, pulling me closer. He didn't pause for a breath once. Not once. I should have knocked him and tried to run away, but I couldn't. I was already too weak. I could almost feel the energy being slowly but surely drained out of me, feeling heart falter as the blood within me slowly drained out. I let out a final sigh of defeat and my arms slumped down. My eyes began to droop, as Edward sucked the life out of me, holding me tightly at his chest. I felt his slower, steady heartbeat against my chest, and closed my eyes in surrender.

I had been so foolish. He had been warning me all along that, although he loved me, he was _different_. _Dangerously different_. Only then did I understand what he truly meant. Edwards's moans filled my ears as he drank greedily, my head flopping back to reveal more of my neck. All I could think to myself was how sorry I was to leave everyone, how sorry I was to his family for acting so clueless, how sorry I was to _him_ for not believing him…

I felt my life slip away as darkness engulfed me, and the only light was an angel up ahead, waiting for at the end of the road, his body blazing with light and beauty. He smiled gently, beckoning me forwards. It was Edward. At least we could still be together this way.

_I love you Edward…_

_I love you…_

**EPOV**

I was in darkness, overtaken by desire. Nothing could stop me now, nothing could hold me back. The delicious sweet juice at my lips, was like a potion, coaxing me to just drink more…and more…and _more…_

The desire for more overrode all of my judgement. I clutched at the neck of my victim, biting down hard into its skin, allowing the blood to ooze into my mouth.

_More more more…_

I could no longer fight back. I could no longer remember who I was. I moaned softly as I was consumed by the desire for more…

_Need…more…_

_More and more and more…_

"Edward…please…" The voice, so angelic and pure, was like a sword at my heart. Although I felt my heart falter, I continued to drink, driven by madness and the flowing liquid at my lips.

"Edward…please…stop…I need you…I love you…" My lips quivered at the victim's neck as I tried to fight back my desire, but the creature within me snarled, warning me to not falter.

"Edward…stop…"

_I can't…_I pulled the victim closer, licking and sucking and biting at its neck, thirsty for more. Soon, the victim beneath me began to surrender; its arms relaxed and fell at its sides, and I heard a soft sigh as it breathed its last. With a snarl I yanked the neck closer to me, now completely consumed by the monster within me, unable to fight back…a victim myself…

"I love you Edward…"

_I love you…_

My eyes snapped open, as the horrific truth dawned on me. My lips trembled, as I felt the heart of my victim against my chest, beating slowly…faltering, defeated…

_Bella's _heart at my chest_…_

_Bella_ neck at mouth…

_Bella…_

"I love you…"

_No…what have I done?_

_I love you…_

_Bella…_

"NO!"

**GARRRRGH WOOOOH! There you are! Thanks for waiting so patiently. Hope it was worth the wait. On with chapter nineteen…**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Disclaimer: Me=Not Stephanie Meyer. Me= not author of Twilight Series. **

**A/N: Chapter Nineteen! Wow! Okay okay I know last chapter ended in a REALLY mean place, but hey, it keeps the suspense going! I've spent a long time making sure this was just right, so please please like it!**

**Thank you for the C2 by the way! VERY exciting! :)**

**On with the read!**

_My eyes snapped open, as the horrific truth dawned on me. My lips trembled, as I felt the heart of my victim against my chest, beating slowly…faltering, defeated…_

_Bella's heart at my chest…_

_Bella neck at mouth…_

_Bella…_

"_I love you Edward…"  
_

_No…what have I done?_

_I love you…_

_Bella…_

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I choked in horror as I managed to pull away for a few seconds, my stomach churning as the terrible truth dawned on me. Bella's head was flopped back against my hand, her face sweaty and pale, her eyes drooping as she struggled to stay awake…to hold on. I didn't dare look at her neck; I already knew what I would find there. _I _had done this to her. _I _had bitten her. The creature had finally overtaken me, and Bella had been their desirable victim.

Bella choked and coughed up blood, gasping for breath. I held her up helplessly, fighting the temptation to bite her again…to drink more. I could hear her blood, trickling through her veins and arteries, tempting me in every way possible. I bit down on my lip, hard, drawing blood. I had to stop, before it was too late.

Then her eyes shot open, and I was staring into the beautiful auburn glow, morphed with the brown. They looked so defeated, so weak, that all I wanted to do was scream in despair at what I had done. I couldn't look away, I just stared right into them, my lips quivering as I desperately fought against my desires.

"Edward…" she whispered, her voice so faint that I had to strain my ears to hear her clearly.

"Edward…I love you…don't do this…" My eyes widened in horror, as I took in her words, struggling more than ever to stay back…away from the darkness…

_Please…let someone find us before it's too late…_

"Edward!" Bella gasped, and I heard her choke again, struggling to breathe. My eyes snapped down at her neck before I could stop myself, and a snarl escaped from my lips. The blood oozed from her neck, trickling down her pale skin, singing persuasively. I clenched my teeth, hissing loudly. Very soon now…I could feel it…I would surrender. It seemed Bella could too; she shuddered in my arms, her breaths becoming short and frantic.

"Edward…please…" she begged. I felt her hand touch my cheek, and I stiffened, holding my breath. Her skin felt so warm against mine. So soft and gentle…

"Edward…" Bella called to me, pulling me back. I gazed into her wondrous eyes, lost within the depth of colour. My teeth unclenched, and my body relaxed. I thought I had conquered it then. I thought that perhaps it was over.

It was far from over; that feeling, it had been my body completely surrendering, letting go…

And then I realised what I had to do; I had to end it, for her sake as well as my own. She was suffering…and so was I. _I had to let the darkness win. She would forgive me, wouldn't she? She had to…_

I felt the fangs retract out further as I opened my mouth, and I leaned in towards her, the sweet scent of her blood overwhelming, erasing all of my better judgement.

"_Edward_…" she sobbed softly, no doubt feeling my surrender. _Don't worry my love…it'll all be over soon. _My lips quivered, and I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek, my last sign of humanity.

"Forgive me Bella…" I whimpered, as I bent forwards, letting myself go, blocking everything else out. Her scent was now stronger than ever, and my desires went wild. With a gasp of despair, my lips found her skin, and she moaned as my teeth sank in, and the blood flowed. I lapped at the liquid greedily, clutching her closer…wanting more…and more…and _more_…

There was a colossal bang behind me, and my eyes snapped open in shock. I whirled around with a snarl, clutching my prey to my chest protectively.

"EDWARD NO!" a voice yelled in horror. I recognised it, but I couldn't quite place it. It was a young man, and he sounded pained…_horrified_. As I turned, I noticed two figures at the doorway; the door had been smashed open with tremendous force, and knocked to the side, and in its place stood two young people; a man and woman, both staring over with utter dismay. _Why weren't they running away? Surely they knew what I was…_

The woman, whom was shorter than her partner by about two inches, was staring at the prey in my arms, eyes wide with terror. I snarled at them, warning them to back away, and bent down back to my prey. At that, the woman let out a loud shriek and ran forwards, and I leapt back with a growl, taking my victim with me.

"EDWARD STOP!" the woman screamed, her expression terrified, never taking her eyes off my prey. "EDWARD IT'S ALICE! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

_Alice? _

I froze on the spot, and my vision altered; the red was replaced with light, and I finally saw the woman for whom she really was. _Alice._ My sister Alice, and beside her, stood my brother Jasper. He was holding a pistol in his hands, which was pointed straight at me. I was the danger. For the first time in my life, _I _was the one being hunted.

"Edward, put Bella down _carefully_," Jasper spoke firmly, his arms steady as he pointed the gun directly at my heart. He didn't look like he was joking around; his eyes were focused, determined, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "Put Bella down now, or I'll shoot. Silver bullet Edward. It'll kill you, you know that. I'm serious bro, put her down. You don't wanna do this."

My arms shook as I felt her in my grasp. _My Bella_. _How would I ever forgive myself?_ I peered down at her- she was completely unstirred in my arms-and a faint whimper escaped from my lips. _What had I done?_

"_Edward_." Jasper spoke sternly, but I could still sense the worry beneath it. He didn't need to worry. I was done, and I was horrified by what I had done to her. I felt her slip from my arms and her body tumbled down. Alice ran forwards and caught her before she hit the floor. Jasper remained completely still, his eyes on me, wary…cautious. My legs gave in and I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably as I stared over at Bella in Alice's arms. Alice was stroking at Bella's murmuring softly to her. Bella looked so lifeless in her arms; I felt my stomach lurch painfully. I felt my lips quiver and my heart accelerated as I caught sight of the blood at her neck. _No…enough._ I composed myself and glared up at my brother, my eyes burning as desire struggled to break free.

"Get her out of here, Jasper," I hissed through clenched teeth as my body shook dangerously. I could feel the fangs quiver beneath my lips, ready for my release. "Ger her out of here _now_."

Jasper hesitated for a split second, and then ran forwards and tugged at Alice's shoulder, his pistol still pointing at me as he looked down at her. Alice shrugged him off, rocking Bella slowly, her head bent over. Her shaking shoulders were the only proof that she was crying.

"Alice, come on, quickly," he told her sharply, pulling at her arm. Alice looked up at him, then at me. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her expression pained, and the unspoken question was evident in her eyes, ringing at my ears, loud and clear. _Why?_

_I don't know why…_ "Go Alice," I choked, feeling myself calm a little. "Take care of her." _Keep her safe…away from me. _Alice gulped softly; holding back tears, then nodded once and carefully hauled Bella up, holding her under the armpits. Bella groaned softly, and I winced as she slumped in Alice's hold, drained of all energy to the point where she couldn't even stand. Alice held her firmly and started to pull her away slowly, whispering softly into her ear. "It's alright Bella…it's alright…"

Jasper backed away with them, never taking his eyes off me, and keeping Bella's body out of view at all times. _Good_. I didn't want to see what I'd done to her. I began contemplating about what I would do once Bella was safely out of harms way; _run away? Where would I go? _Renesmee would be happy to let me stay for a while, although she would be _extremely _disappointed at what I had done. She knew everything about Bella, and how I felt about her.

"_You've kept it under control all this time!" _she would say._ "Why now? Why her Edward? She's just a child. A poor, innocent human, who's been plunged into a world of violence and pure evil." _She would have been right to say so. Bella had been forced into a dangerous world, where death was just part of life, and violence was the only way to survive. And now, she was the number one victim for the worst of them all. To _them_. To _me_…

Bella's soft moan brought me back to my senses, and I watched as she slumped forwards, Alice struggling to hold her up. I restrained the urge to run over and help her, for I knew her blood would only trigger the beast again, and I watched helplessly as Alice heaved her up, pulling her slowly. I stared after them longingly, as Bella's head rolled from side to side, looking like a rag doll in Alice's arms. Jasper stood in front of them, blocking my gaze. I glared back at him evenly, trying to tell him I had everything calmed down…

"Jasper, help me," Alice cried to him. "I can't hold her up. _Help me_." Jasper frowned deeply, but stood his ground. Alice and I both understood that gesture straight away; he wasn't confident about me. _For God's sakes I'm fine. Just get her out. _With a quick glance at me, Alice leaned forwards and touched his shoulder. "Edward's fine, he's got it under control," she told him. "But we have to get her out of here now Jasper." She peered over at me questioningly, pleading for my assurance. I nodded sharply without hesitation.

"Just get her out Alice," I begged her, my arms heavy. "Go quickly." I glanced at my brother, whom didn't look at all convinced, his eyes blazing with caution. "_Go_ Jasper. I have it under control." …_For now…_

Jasper glared at me warningly, then turned and grabbed for Bella. He carefully lifted her in his arms, holding her like a little child, her head resting on his chest. He handed the pistol to Alice- she didn't lift it, but I had her full attention- and slowly he walked away with Bella safe in his arms, mumbling quietly to her under his breath.

I could still taste her blood on my lips, so sweet and mouthwatering, like honey…like sweet red wine…_irresistible. _If they hadn't come…I would have definitely killed her. My desires would have completely consumed me and I wouldn't have been able to stop, till every single drop had gone from her. That was the monster I had become. The monster _they _had made. Disgusted, I wiped at my mouth with my sleeve, wanting nothing more than to end my life. At least that way no one would get hurt.

"_E-Edward_…" My body completely froze at the sound of her weak voice. I slowly peered over at the doorway. Jasper had stopped, looking just astounded as I was, glancing down at the fragile, beautiful creature in his arms. Bella's eyes were barely open, her lips ever so slightly apart. She looked like she could be sleeping; however I was sure I had heard her voice. Both Jasper and Alice seemed to have done too. I took a sharp intake of breath and held it, just as Bella slowly lifted a shaky arm, reaching out towards me.

"_Edward_…" she whispered again, struggling to keep her arm up, reaching for me desperately, like a fragile youngster, reaching for her mother. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Despite all that I done to her; I had lied to her, yelled at her, and now almost killed her…and yet she still cared for me. She still _loved _me…

"_I love you Edward_," she called to me weakly, then with a shudder, her arm fell back and she let out a long sigh. I stared over, motionless and horrified. _Had she gone_?

"Oh God Bella, no!" Jasper cried out, touching her cheek frantically. "Bella stay with me, Bella…_Bella_!" _No answer_. _Not even a squeak_. _Oh God…_

Alice dropped the pistol and ran to his aid, calling out to her, pleading. _It was too late…Bella had gone…_

"I'll call Rosalie, get her to Dad's room," " Alice instructed quickly. Jasper was off in a flash, calling to Bella, begging her to wake up as he ran. Alice stayed put, speaking down the phone, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. I could hear Rosalie talking frantically on the other end, sounding just as frightened. I had given up all hope. Bella had gone, and I had killed her. _My fault_…

My knees gave in, and I collapsed to the floor. I heard Alice yell, and she was beside me in seconds, yanking pulling me up. "Edward pull yourself together! We can still save her! Don't give up, for _God's sake _don't give up!" she shook my roughly. "Don't you dare give up on her! She needs you!" My heart pounded with guilt as she spoke those words. _She needs you…_I was the one who has done this to her! _How could she need me? _Then I pictured her face, as she reached for me…begging for me. That look had said it all. She needed me to be there…or she wouldn't come back. I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't _let that happen. I hauled myself to my feet, a new surge of determination burning through me. I pulled Alice up and stared right into her cautious eyes, holding her by the shoulders.

"What do I do?" I asked her. She sighed with relief, and her eyes blazed with a new sense of hope.

"I'll call Mom and Dad," she told me quickly, as she bolted out of the room. I followed after her, easily catching up. "Rosalie and Emmett are on their way already. You make sure you get a grip of yourself and help bring Bella back." I stopped in my tracks so suddenly, that it took Alice a while to realise that I had stopped at all. She stared back at me questioningly.

"You want me to go _there_? Where _Bella_ is?" I cried incredulously. "Are you _mad_?" Alice stormed back, eyes blazing and grabbed my arms.

"Rosalie will be here soon with the remedy, but for now you've just got to get a grip. It's now or never Edward, or she's gonna die," her voice broke at the last few words. I gulped loudly, but nodded in agreement. If Alice believed, then I certainly could. Her trust was enough. I had no choice. Bella needed my help.

I ran along the corridor to Dad's study, and yanked the door open. Jasper had Bella lying across Dad's table, busying himself with trying to stop the bleeding at her neck. The smell of her blood hit me within seconds. I bit down on my lip, hard. It took all my concentration not to run over and knock Jasper aside, and have Bella to myself. I slowly headed towards them, breathing slowly, steadily, keeping as calm as I could. Jasper glanced over, but the moment he saw me, he whirled and grabbed for the pistol on Dad's desk, pointing it straight at me. I would have gotten there before him if I wanted to. He knew this; his pistol lowered slightly. I held my hands up, palms forward.

"Jasper, I'm just here to help Bella," I told him. "Nothing more." Jasper nodded, and beckoned me forwards. I was over in a split second, peering down at Bella. She wasn't moving at all now, and the blood was soaking the cloth Jasper had placed over the bite wound. He pressed down harder on the cloth, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know where Dad keeps the gauze!" he cried, frustrated as he folded the cloth over quickly before placing it back on her neck. I dashed over to the drawers, flinging items over my shoulder in search for the kit. I found it in the bottom drawer of his desk, and flung it over to Jasper. He caught it and immediately got to work, pressing the gauze to her neck. It wouldn't stop the blood, but it was the best he could do before Rosalie got there. A vampire bite is fatal. Once a fang breaks the skin, it's very difficult to close again.

"Call to her Edward," Jasper said suddenly, as he wrapped the cloth around her neck, holding her head up slightly. "Call her back. She wants to hear your voice." I stared over at him incredulously. He looked perfectly serious. I sighed deeply, and leaned forwards, so I was closer to Bella's face. I took a deep breath in, ignoring her delicious scent, and began.

"Bella, I know you can hear me," I spoke softly at her ear, closing my eyes. "And I know I don't have the right to say this…but I need you to come back. I need you to come back to me, because I love you Bella. Always have, and always will. I love you so much Bella, it hurts to see you like this. I don't want you to leave me, you hear me Bella? I love you too damn much."

It was as though my words were pouring life back into her; her cheeks began to flush ever so slightly, and her lips parted as her breathing returned. I felt like yelling to the sky as her eyes finally fluttered open, and she looked straight up at me, her eyes wondrous to behold. She was truly beautiful. Her lips curved slowly, as she gave a weak, tired smile.

"I love you Edward," she whispered softly. My heart melted. She closed her eyes again, breathing slowly, letting me know that she was okay, and her hand lifted fractionally off the table. I took her hand in my own at once, holding it close to my chest. I knew she could feel my slower, fading heartbeat beneath her hand, but I didn't care anymore. She knew the worst already. I was a monster, a demon in human form…and yet she _still_ loved me. How could she fall in love with someone so dangerous? I could very easily fall into darkness again, and maybe this time, no one would be there to save her.

I suddenly knew what I had to do before I even considered the consequences. I had to leave. I was too much of a threat; to Bella's life, to her family's life, even my own family. I knew it would hurt both of us, but she had to get through. She had to live, and being with me gave her very slim chances of that. Besides…maybe if I left, the vampires would follow after me, and leave her be. That is what I had to do.

I gently pried her hand from mine and placed it back down at her side. Her eyes fluttered open immediately. They searched me for a sign that would give me away, and her flawless forehead dented with the tiniest of frowns. I smiled innocently, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, her skin warm and soft against mine. My throat burned with thirst, and I leaned away quickly. Jasper hesitated as he dressed her neck, leaning suggestively towards the gun on the desk.

I shook my head. "No, I've got this don't worry." He nodded and resumed wrapping the dressing around her neck. I gulped softly, wishing I could tell him without Bella hearing, but it was too much of a risk. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I watched as Jasper lifted up her arm, and began cleaning at the claw-like wounds along her skin. My breath caught with guilt. I slowly backed away, making sure not to wake Bella, fighting back the tears. I didn't want to leave, I truly didn't, but I had to…I _had _to…

"Ed…" Jasper's voice brought me back to the present. I glanced over skeptically. His voice sounded concerned, pitiful. Jasper frowned slightly- the look he always pulled when he was holding back tears- and swallowed softly. _He knew_. He _was_ my brother after all. He composed himself and held Bella's head gently in his arms. He blinked, breathing heavily before he finally spoke.

"Good luck." He spoke softly, so Bella couldn't hear. I bit down on my tongue to hold back a sob. Leaving my family would be just as hard, and I hadn't really considered that. I struggled to keep a straight face, breathing deeply.

"Goodbye brother," I choked out, before turning on my heel and practically flying along the corridor. I reached my bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it securely before heading to the 'concealed' room- it wasn't such a secret anymore. I fell to the floor as soon I passed through the doorway. I would leave around dawn; make sure Bella was safe first before I left her forever. Renesmee would need a little warning anyway.

I sighed deeply, as the tears cascaded rapidly down my cheeks, my lips, as I let go entirely, hardly believing how so much had happened in a matter of hours, if not minutes. I had nearly killed the one person I had ever loved. The one person whom I swore to protect. I hadn't even had the chance to ask for forgiveness. It had all happened so fast and there was no way I could go back now. I had to go.

I rolled over onto my chest, and grabbed the bed sheet from the floor beside me. It brought back the memory of her dancing, so smoothly and freely, like she was completely detached from the world. She had looked _amazing_. I held the sheet to my face, and sniffed in slowly. Her sweet, delightful scent filled my nose, as I pictured her in my mind once more. She was reaching out to me, smiling suggestively, her eyes glistening with excitement. I pressed the sheet to my face, sobbing into it, as I recited the last words I had ever said to her again and again in my head, not wanting to believe the truth.

_I love you Bella…_

_Goodbye Bella…_

_Goodbye…_

**BPOV**

I had heard him call to me, whispering my name, begging to come back to him. His voice was so angelic, so pure, that it was as though something had pulled my drowning soul from death itself. My eyes fluttered open slightly, and I looked up into his dazzling eyes once more, home again.

The pure relief that flushed across his face made my heart flutter. _How close had I been? How close had I been to death?_ Edward gazed down at me, his beauty overwhelming to my tired eyes. I managed to smile weakly, my eyes struggling to stay open. I opened my mouth slowly, wincing at the pain at my neck. I had to tell him at least once more, just in case it really was the end for me.

"I love you Edward," I whispered, peering right up at him, before closing my eyes with a sigh, breathing steadily. I didn't want to worry him anymore. I slowly lifted an arm, reaching for him. He must have understood; a pair of cold, slender hands, clasped around my own and suddenly I felt his heartbeat at my hand. It was deadly slow- no ordinary human would ever survive such at such a heart rate- yet steady and peaceful. A soothing rhythm. It was during this beautiful silence, that I finally came my conclusion; I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to leave him ever again, because I loved him. I loved him so much, that I would gladly ignore everything that had happened between us over the past few days. I didn't care that he was a vampire. If anything, that made him even cooler. I loved him, and I was certain he loved me. Even then, lying on the table, having missed death by inches, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I _knew _he had done this to me. I _knew _he was too dangerous for me, but I didn't care. Love conquers all, as they say.

I felt his hand slacken and he gently pulled my hand away from his. My eyes flew open in an instant._ What was wrong? _ He was still there, staring down at me, but something was different; his eyes seemed tired, wasted, like he'd given up entirely. I tried to speak, but I was far too weak to even open my mouth. _Don't leave me Edward, please don't leave me…_ He forced a smile, leaned forwards and gently pressed his soft lips against my cheek. I closed my eyes slowly, sighing shakily. Whatever was going on, as long as I was with him…everything would be fine.

He moved back, and I heard him talk with Jasper softly, but their voices were mere whispers to my ears. I couldn't feel Edward near me anymore, but I couldn't open my eyes to find out. Jasper was holding me gently, rocking me slowly in his arms. I struggled to stay awake, wanting to see him one last time, to be certain he hadn't gone, but my desire for sleep finally won. I felt Jasper's lips at my head and he murmured softly at my ear, as I finally let go and surrendered to slumber.

….

After what seemed like a very long time, I began to feel myself return. My body felt completely numb, and there was a slight throbbing pain at my neck, but otherwise I felt better. It took a while for me to comprehend the voices around me, but soon I could tell them apart.

"-Not really sure what we should do right now," Alice was saying, sounding like sleep would have been the best gift possible to give her. "He says he will leave soon, but I can only think of how much that would hurt her." _Huh? What was that all about?_

"Edward's only thinking about what's best for her Alice," Jasper spoke sternly, sounding- if anything- even _more_ tired than Alice. "I mean look how close it had gotten earlier on. He could have killed her. He nearly _did _kill her."

"Yeah, well he hadn't taken the remedy had he?" I nearly jumped and opened my eyes at the sound of Rosalie's voice so close, but controlled myself quickly, keeping my breathing steady. "I knew I should have made him a new batch. He told me he had enough, but he was still pissed off with himself. He _wanted _to suffer, I know he did. He just didn't see the part where Bella could possibly turn up. We _all_ didn't see it!" My mind was going crazy at the overflow of information I had chucked at me. Edward had a remedy to control himself, which he _hadn't _taken the time he had attacked me. _I _had been the one who had caused this to happen. If I hadn't turned up, nothing would have happened.

"Well yes let's not go there again Rose, or shall I remind you what you were _supposed _to be doing last night?" Alice's voice turned cold as ice as she spoke to her sister, and I felt a chill creep up my spine.

"Oh for _fuck's sakes_ Alice get off your high horse and try and consider that we are _all_ to blame for this!" Rosalie snapped indignantly. I felt a steady hand at my cheek, which moved down to my neck, checking my pulse. Alice didn't reply, and there was an intense silence which probably consisted of the two of them glaring at each other maliciously.

"Look, can we focus on Bella please?" I heard Emmett's voice behind me, sounding much more serious and worried to the cheeky, quirky Emmett I knew and loved. "How's she doing Rose?"

"Her pulse is fine," Rose commented, and I felt her lean closer towards me. "And her colour's returned more. I'll give her some more of the drink tonic later. I'm not sure whether she can hear us yet though…Bella? Bella can you hear me honey?" I felt her hand in my own, and she rubbed her fingers softly against my palm. Everybody else was silent.

"Bella can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me honey." My hands were still feeling completely numb, and although I struggled to comply, my hands refused to move. Rosalie sighed, and a hand stroked at my forehead. "Nothing, give her a few minutes." She let go of my hand and moved away as I continued to struggle to do something; to _move_, to speak, to open my eyes at the very least. It was as though my entire body had shut down, and only my soul was left at my command. I felt completely and utterly _helpless_.

"I just don't understand how he could have stopped actually," Alice blurted out all of a sudden. I immediately knew whom she was talking about, and felt a flush of anger pulse through me. _How could she possibly say that about Edward?_

"_Alice_!" Jasper cried incredulously, obviously agreeing with my thoughts.

"It's just that he hasn't had any blood for _so long_!" Alice carried on, sounding pained. "He refuses to drink it, even though it would make him feel better. So _how _did he manage to stop himself from killing her?"

"He nearly did Alice!" Jasper replied indignantly. "If we hadn't gotten there-"

"_No_ Jasper, that's the whole _point_: he _would not have killed her_." I listened intently to the conversation, hardly believing how they could so easily talk about Edward being a vampire. I understood now that they knew all along, but _how much _did they know?

"What the fuck are you on about Alice?" said Emmett, sounding appalled. "He nearly drained her completely. A little longer and she would have been dead."

"_You weren't there_ Em, I _spoke _to him after she left!" Alice cried desperately. "He genuinely felt disgusted with himself, he wanted me to leave him and make sure Bella was safe. He_ loves _her!"

"Yeah well that was because the temptation had already been taken away Alice!" Emmett cried back. I felt sorry for Alice at that point; no one was siding with her at all. They all believed that Edward would have sucked me dry, given the chance.

"Alice you're not talking sense," Rosalie intervened, sounding softer than before. "If Edward had been under control, he would have stopped before you'd even got there!"

"Then how the HELL did he manage to control himself when he went to help Jasper then!" Alice yelled angrily, almost sounding tearful. "How the HELL is Bella alive right now! If Edward had not been in control with himself, Bella would have been dead long before we got there, and you all _know _it!" There was long, painful silence, and I felt Rosalie's hand at my neck again, checking my pulse. I had never heard them argue like this before, and it made me feel incredibly guilty. I couldn't help wondering where Edward was; he can't have possibly been in the room, or they wouldn't have been able to speak so openly about him, so _where was he_?

"He must _really _love her," Rosalie murmured softly, and I felt her eyes gazing down at me.

"Of _course _he loves her!" Alice cried triumphantly. "And he was able to _stop _because he loved her!" Those words alone were enough to make me feel like the happiest person alive. Alice had reassured me, that everything I had believed in was true. Edward loved me. He _still_ loved me, and had gone through so much pain to ensure that I was safe.

My eyelids began to flutter slightly and I winced as the light finally pierced through. My vision focused till I could finally make out Rosalie beside me, her beautiful glossy, blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail, her skin smooth and vividly flawless. Her hand was still at my neck, checking the pulse, but her head was turned away towards Alice, whom was leaning forwards onto her knees, sobbing softly, her shoulders shaking. I managed to open my mouth and finally found my voice.

"Rosalie," I murmured softly. My throat hurt, and I wasn't very loud, but it was enough. Rosalie jumped at sound of my voice and turned to stare at me with wide blue eyes. Her expression changed from shock to pure relief within seconds and she pulled me up into a gentle hug.

"Oh _Bella_!" she cried, bawling into my shoulder. Within seconds everyone was around us, beaming down at me, like I was the newborn baby. I felt my cheeks burn, but I felt happy that everyone was near me.

"Hey," I croaked out, wincing at the soreness of my throat. _Had I screamed a lot?_ Jasper's smile widened as I looked over at him.

"Welcome back," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"

_Lightheaded and I want to be sick. _"Okay," I murmured. I glanced around the friendly faces for Edward, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I glanced back at Jasper, whom suddenly looked sympathetic as he gazed down at me. He knew. "Edward?"

Jasper shook his head slowly, and my heart sank. "He's not here." I fought to compose myself, as the truth hit me. Rosalie released me and leaned back, gazing down at me nervously. I felt the tears at my eyes and held them back.

"Where?" I mumbled, my body shaking. Jasper reached down and took my hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

"He's upstairs Bella, but he's not coming down," Jasper told me slowly, waiting for everything to sink in. Edward was still here, but he couldn't come down to see me; he thought he was too dangerous. He wasn't going to see me again. I suddenly pushed up and attempted to get off the sofa I was sitting on. Four pairs of hands held me down along with a chorus of yells.

"No no,Bella, you have to stay still honey," Rosalie said softly, attempting to push me back down onto the sofa. I struggled to stay up, shaking my head from side to side. I needed to see him…

"Edward," I sobbed under my breath. "_Edward_…"

"You _can't_ Bella," Alice cried, her eyes watering. "You can't Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Alice," I moaned. She was the one who understood. She had to let me see him. She looked away, her shoulders shaking. Jasper made a firm, yet gentle shove and finally got me back down on the sofa. I felt the tears escape, as I stared pleadingly up at Jasper. _Please just one minute…let me talk to him…_

"No Bella…_no_," Jasper spoke firmly, holding me down at my shoulders as I began to struggle again. "It's too dangerous…try to understand…" I shook my head wildly, refusing to believe him. There was still hope…

"Rose, Emmett… Alice and I have got this," Jasper said smoothly, glancing around at Emmett, still holding me down firmly. "You should go and check on Edward. Make sure everything's okay." Rosalie sniffed softly but complied, and from the sofa, shortly followed by Emmett, who glanced anxiously over at me as he walked away. At the sound of the door opening and closing, I began to struggle even harder, ignoring the sudden pain at my back and neck, trying to pry Jasper's hands off my shoulders. He turned back to me, and grabbed for my wrists just as I took a swipe at him. I started to yell at him to get off, and my throat burned in protest.

"Bella listen…_listen_," he shouted over my cries. "You can't go up there. You just can't—" I screamed and began kicking wildly instead, now more determined than ever to go and see him. Alice was there in flash; she sat on my legs-she was quite heavy for such a petite person- and leaned forwards, her eyes blazing.

"Bella _stop_!" she yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Just _stop_ okay? I know how you feel but you have to see _reason _Bella!" My struggling declined, and my shoulders slumped in defeat. I had run out of steam; I was too weak to fight them both off me. Jasper's grip loosened, and he slowly reached forwards and placed a hand on my cheek, wiping at the tears. Alice wept softly and stroked at my arm, mumbling quietly to herself. I had never felt so much self pity in my life. I wanted him. I _needed _him, and _no one _was letting me see him. _No one was taking my side. _

"Bella…" Jasper began, his voice croaky, but then he gave up and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest, howling my heart out. I felt his hand at my back, rubbing gently. He smelled so much like Edward it was painful… _Edward…_

Jasper held me there, waiting for me to calm down, hushing me softly. I choked and spluttered, taking deep slow breaths. The only way I could reason with them, was if I stayed calm. Jasper gently pulled me back, staring into my eyes, reading my expression carefully. He seemed satisfied after a few minutes, then released me entirely and leaned back into the sofa. He looked exhausted, his hair rumpled, his glistening green eyes dimmed with tiredness, his skin paler than usual. I wondered how much he must have gone through over the past few hours, and suddenly felt sorry, and a little guilty. After all that had happened, he didn't need me getting on his case as well.

"Damn what a night," Jasper sighed dramatically, wiping at his forehead with the back of his sleeve. It was then I realised that I didn't have the faintest idea what time it was, or what day it was for that matter; I had completely lost track of time-and all the curtains had been drawn closed so I couldn't tell whether the sun was out or not. With a glance to the side, I noticed that even the glass wall at the other end of the room had been concealed with what looked like a metal casing. The light was coming from the corner lamp closest to me. How long had I been here? I remembered that I hadn't let anyone know where I had gone or how long I would be. _Had Dad called the FBI yet?_

"Did someone let my parents know where the hell I am?" I asked, sounding harsher than intended. Alice winced, but nodded in reply.

"I told them you came to get your hand checked personally by Carlisle," she told me. "I said he insisted on it, so you had to come late at night, and you stayed over…" she paused, hesitant to continue. "…And it's six thirty in the morning. You've been out for over three hours." I blinked at her incredulously. _And Mom had agreed to that? _I was surprised she didn't know about the argument I had had with Edward yet; I was sure Tanya and Kate would have spilt the beans by now. Perhaps I didn't give them enough credit…

"Not long enough to be honest with you," Jasper added sternly, and I turned to see him staring over at me, looking concerned. "You lost a lot of blood Bella, you need to rest and get your strength back. We're doing all we can to help you."

"I know," I said softly, giving him a small smile. I didn't want to stress him anymore. He smiled back and leaned forwards, resting his head in his hands.

"You understand why we have to keep you away from him, don't you Bella?" Alice asked me cautiously, as though worried I might erupt again. I glanced over at her. She looked extremely pitiful with her red-rimmed eyes and quivering lips. I frowned slightly, but nodded once, not wanting to spoil the mood. She exhaled softly and her shoulders relaxed almost at once. She beamed over at me, reaching out for my hand. I held it in my own, squeezing lightly. Most of the secrets had now been revealed to me; the Cullen family were all vampire hunters, and one of them was in fact a vampire himself, and yet I knew I hardly any of the background behind it. _How had it happened? Why? When?_

_Well here goes. _"Alice…could you…would you mind…telling me how this all happened to Edward," I asked slowly. Alice's expression hardened slightly, and her lips tightened into a straight line. She made a fleeting look over at Jasper questioningly. I turned to look at him too; he sat up slowly, his expression full of hidden emotions, secrets. I stared at him patiently, waiting. He frowned, and then sighed softly, driving a hand through his silky hair.

"Well, she knows so much already," he chuckled. "There's no point hiding anything from her now Alice." He leaned back again, yawning widely and stretching out. I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement as I waited. _What secrets were yet to be told? How could have someone like Edward- someone who hated vampires so much- have become one himself?_

Jasper turned to me, looking suddenly solemn, his eyes emotionless. "Edward was turned on July 13th in 2009." I stared at him, completely. So it hadn't been that long ago. Vampires were immortal though. _How much older was he to his siblings?_

"How old is he really then?" I asked him. "I mean he is immortal right?" I got a little confused when Jasper shook his head. From the book he had told me to read, it had clearly said that vampires were all immortal.

"It's a bit more complicated than that Bella," he explained, waving his hands as I frowned questioningly. "He's technically…well shit this is gonna sound weird but…he's technically not a vampire."

I raised an eyebrow sardonically. "No shit? So are you telling me those huge deadly fangs were just my imagination, and I just lost all my blood from perspiration right?" Jasper smiled, and shook his head.

"No no, Bella let me explain, he's not a vampire _yet_, but he will eventually over time." He looked pained all of a sudden, and I felt like I was treading on dangerous ground. Things were starting to get _very _complicated.

"I…I don't understand—"

"He's _dying _Bella," Alice cut in, and I glanced over at her at once. She looked just as aggrieved as Jasper as she spoke. "The magic…if you can even call it that… Rosalie only managed to slow it down. Once you have been fed the blood of a hunter, there's no turning back." I stared at her helplessly. She hurried on to explain.

"Edward was attacked by the _Cazadores _themselves Bella," she said softly. "They ambushed him and attacked him. It was their way of warning us that they were here, ready to carry on breeding the vampire race, and to demolish mankind, and that not even we could stop them. It was their way of showing us that even _we_ could suffer at their hands." I felt absolutely horrified. I had wondered why Edward had felt so much hate for the vampires; the way he had spoken to Karl that night. He had suffered at their hands; they had turned him into the one creature he hated above all. An eternity of suffering.

"Edward is a very experienced vampire hunter as you well know," said Jasper. "But he was too naïve; he went out alone that night, without warning any of us to back him up. He was the strongest and most of able of all of us, but the _Cazadores _were different. We know that now of course, but back then we knew nothing about their sheer power. Edward stood no chance against them alone. They could have killed him, ripped him to shreds, but they didn't. They wanted him to suffer. They wanted him to writhe in pain with the thirst of blood. They wanted him to join them, and to fight against his own family.

"They forced him to drink their blood, and left him in the snow, wreathing in pain. The victim has to endure three to four hours of agony before they are fully transformed, some even longer than that. Some don't even survive through the pain…but Edward was stronger than they thought. He managed to struggle home on all fours." I listened intently to every word, almost feeling the pain Edward had gone through as he struggled against the transformation to get home.

"I heard him first," Alice told me, and I struggled to compose myself as I listened, utterly appalled. "He managed to reach the front gate, and I heard him screaming." She shuddered at a memory, and I didn't even want to contemplate the images that were probably flashing in her head at that moment; Edward's contorted face as he screamed for help, as the deadly blood coursed through him.

"We literally had less than an hour to save him by the time we got him inside," Jasper sighed, pushing back into sofa, staring up at the elaborate ceiling. "Rosalie had never seen anything like it. Shit, _none _of us had seen anything like it. She had never created anything that could _stop_ the transformation, but we knew we couldn't allow it to happen. Not to Edward." Tears welled at my eyes as the atmosphere darkened, and the truth of Edward's real past was revealed to me, step by agonising step. They told me how Rosalie managed to concoct something that could slow the transformation, but he eventually would transform into a vampire, over time. They hadn't managed to stop it.

"Once Rosalie had given him the remedy," Alice explained. "Edward began to calm down. His breathing slowed, evened out, and his skin began to regain its colour. We thought we'd done it. We thought we'd stopped it." Her voice broke as she said the last few words. _We thought we'd stopped it. How dreadful it must have been for them all; to see Edward slowly but surely slip away from them._ I felt Jasper lean over and reach towards Alice. She grasped his outstretched hand in her own tenderly, fighting back tears. It was then, I began to truly realise how much I didn't know. Edward's sudden mood swings, the entire family's pure hatred for vampires; it all linked back to the dreadful attack on Edward. All that time, I had cursed him and accused him, and had been annoyed and hurt when they defended him; the truth finally came out: he didn't ask for any of this to happen to him. He was truly suffering.

"After a while we began to notice changes in him," Jasper sighed, interrupting my train of thoughts. "He wouldn't train as much as he used to, and when he did, he was a lot faster and agile than he had ever been before. The sun didn't burn him to smithereens like it did with normal vampires, but it irritated him. He preferred rare meat. Whenever he got angry…well let's just say we had to keep clear from him…even Renesmee couldn't talk him out of it." At the sound of her name, my eyes narrowed, but more out of curiosity than anger. There was no way I could be angry with Edward now.

"Who _is _this Renesmee you all talk about?" I asked innocently. Jasper automatically gave me a cautious look-the one he gave me when he thought he was in trouble- but he relaxed once he was satisfied with my nonchalant expression.

"Renesmee and Edward go way back Bella," Jasper explained, smiling slightly. "Longer than I can remember. Her family have been our allies before Edward and I were even born. Or Emmett for that matter." _Wow. That far back._ I suddenly felt like the odd one out again, like I didn't belong, and felt my cheeks heat with guilt.

"They've been best friends since like Kindergarten," Alice said warmly, a small smile playing on her face too. "Edward has never thought of Renesmee as anyone but just a really close sister." I frowned slightly as Alice sighed deeply, shaking her head. There was a 'but' somewhere in that sentence.

"But?" I hinted. Her smile widened and she shook her head again.

"_But_ Renesmee has-for some time now-been thinking otherwise," Alice admitted, rolling her eyes. "Edward's told her plain and straight, that he just doesn't feel that way about her, but hey, when a girl has feelings for someone, it's not that easy to switch it off, right?"

"Right," I replied, totally agreeing with her. If I had been able to do so, I wouldn't have been where I was then, and I wouldn't have gotten into this trouble.

"The day you came and saw them," Alice carried on, glancing at me sympathetically. "Was the day she came round to 'help'." She emphasised the 'help' with a large gesture of the hands.

"It was kind of my fault," Jasper mumbled guiltily and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. I was sure I saw his cheeks flush slightly, which was just mega cute. "We needed all the help we could get," he hurried to explain. "There was another vampire spotted on the outskirts of the forest, and we needed backup. She was happy to come along of course." He looked apologetic as he spoke, and his cheeks were faintly tinged with pink. Adorable.

"And in the end, we never even caught the bastard!" Alice cried, clearly pissed off. I gulped softly, wondering how close I had been to death in those few minutes it took me to get to their house.

"Have you got no tag on him whatsoever?" I couldn't help asking. Alice huffed loudly, shaking her head slowly. My heart sank. Great. Just _great_. They were properly all regrouping and swarming around, just _waiting_ for another opening to come get me. No more fucking detours alone for _you _Bella.

"Anyway Renesmee and Edward went to finish off plans for the next ambush," Jasper carried on explaining, trying to 'lighten' the mood I guess. "They were supposed to be planning with Mom and Dad in their study, but Renesmee insisted they were alone on this, so they went to Edward's bedroom." He glanced over at me, to see whether I was catching on. The story was finally knitting together in my head, and the more of the truth I knew, the more guilty and stupid I felt. My cheeks were on _fire_.

"Renesmee likes to dress up for hunting," said Alice, her grin wide and amused. "Like I do, except I'd rather be seen naked than in a cat-suit while hunting vampires. I mean, you've always gotta look good, but seriously a cat-suit? It's just not right you know? She claims it's 'comfortable'." She shrugged dismissively, and I managed to smile at that, despite the guilty mood I was in. Trust Alice to comment on fashion at this moment of time.

Jasper chuckled beside me, and Alice slapped at his arm chidingly. "So yeah when you saw her come out of Edward's room looking like that, I knew you were gonna flip. I mean who wouldn't? The girl looked like a fucking porn star!" I blushed and peered down at the floor as Jasper burst out laughing, and Alice soon joined him. _When was I ever going to get used to this crazy family? _The guilt was so huge now, I could almost feel it wrenching at my shoulders, crushing me down, as though I was on a completely different planet. I felt so goddamn _stupid. So naïve._

"Well _shit_," I moaned, leaning forwards and pressed my face into my hands. "Now I feel like a total _schmuck_…"

Alice laughed and rubbed my back sympathetically. "Edward was just as much of a schmuck. He should have explained straight away, but he didn't. Renesmee should have kept her goddamn mouth shut, and I should have pinned you to the ground till you heard the truth." I peered at her through my fingers. She looked fairly sincere, although the amused look was still evidently etched on her face. I groaned and leaned back, shaking my head, my hands still clasped over my face. So much of the truthhad been _right there_, but being my oh-so-unobservant self, I hadn't seen it.

As for Edward's story, I knew that from his view, it would be different, and from what I knew already, he had suffered a pain no one I knew had ever endured before. I _had _to speak with him. Even if it meant having them all around me while I did. I _had_ to… and I know it sounds crazy, but I loved him more than I ever had before. He had endured so much, _just _to be with me. I must have driven him crazy, being so close to him all the time…that time I had cut myself…I had been close to death each time, and I had had no idea. I loved him too much to leave him now.

"So what's Edward doing now then?" I asked softly. Jasper and Alice sighed in unison. That didn't sound good. That didn't sound good _at all_. _What was he going to do?_ _Oh God he wasn't…_

"He's leaving Bella," said Alice, and my heart missed a beat. I slowly lifted my hands from my face, staring at her incredulously. She looked suddenly solemn, broken, as though she had just lost someone close to her… a brother. _She had_.

"He's leaving _now_," said Jasper, looking down at the floor sadly. "He just wanted to make sure you were safe first. He's leaving in five minutes." I sat completely still, contemplating what I should do. Damn he could probably hear us _now_, and was probably hurrying up so I couldn't confront him. I couldn't let that happen.

"Jasper," I said assertively, without looking over at him. "I have to stop him." Jasper didn't move beside me, and when I finally turned to look at him, he was staring straight at me, his expression grim. He looked so much like Edward, and it made more and more determined by the second.

Finally Jasper exhaled loudly, running a long pale hand through his mousy blonde hair. "Well…you're the only who _can _stop him. We're all depending on it Bella. We don't want to lose our brother either." I felt a pang of guilt as he said this, but if anything I felt my surge of desire pulse through me like a rocket. Very soon, I would find it _extremely _difficult to stay still.

"We'll keep a lookout for you," he promised and he locked my gaze with his glowing green eyes. "We'll make sure you're safe Bella, but you're our only chance. I'm so sorry we have to use you like this but we haven't got much time—" I didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Alice got off my legs, I shot up like a spring, feeling ready for pretty much anything. My legs were slightly numb from Alice sitting on them, and I was sure I would soon get killer pins and needles, but I had a _serious _job to do. I had to stop Edward making the biggest mistake of his life. I spun round and bolted for the French doors behind us. Jasper got there before me, and he grabbed at my arm. I was a little worried as to how close I was to yanking his arm off…well more like attempting to but still… the adrenaline felt _amazing_.

"Bella are you _sure_ you're up for this?" Jasper asked me, sounding nervous. I stared at him in disbelief. _How could he be asking me this?_

I took a deep breath, and glared right into his dazzling eyes. It was as though I were speaking to Edward himself. "Jasper I love him. I love him so much it hurts. If he leaves me, I don't know what I will do." _Probably something I would regret later. But that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going anywhere. _Jasper nodded, a small smile appearing on the corner of his mouth.

"He loves you too Bella," he told me softly, and my heart thumped hard at my chest. He opened the door for me, and I dashed out, straight for the stairs.

"I'll check upstairs!" Alice cried from behind me, and suddenly she was sprinting up the stairs, taking three or four at a time. I stared after her in shock, but then shook my head frantically, pulling myself together. _Come on Bella, Edward needs you…_

"I'll check the garden," Jasper informed me, before bolting off under the stairs towards the corridor leading to the kitchen. I was left standing helplessly in the centre of the entrance hall, turning round on the spot like a lost duckling. My mind was going crazy as I thought of all the places he could be. I ran over to the dining room and yanked the door open. Empty. I hurried on to the next room-it looked like a study- there was no sign of him. I ran in a semi circle, opening every single door to peer inside. He wasn't in any of them. I sat on the bottom step of the huge staircase, breathing heavily. _Where the hell was he? I will not cry…I will not cry…_

The sound of a car door slamming shut made me jump with fright. It only took a few seconds for me to comprehend what that meant. With a loud cry, I leapt for the front door and hauled it open. My heart accelerated as I spotted him just metres away. He had his back to me, wearing a casual pair of black jeans and tight white t-shirt and was leaning down to open the car door, revealing the muscular small of his back. I darted down the steps towards him without any hesitation. _So close…_

"EDWARD!" I screamed, without slowing my full-speed sprint towards him. He froze for a split second then whirled around, his eyes wide with shock. He caught me just as I rammed into him, bawling into his chest.

"Bella…" he sighed. He sounded very tired, very weak, like he'd totally given up. He sounded just like I had before, but now I had so much fire within me; it would take more than an angry deadly vampire to pull me away. I clutched close to him, as though scared he would disappear at any moment, breathing in his gorgeous luscious scent…

"Bella…" he said again, but this time, he sounded pained. He wanted me so badly, I could tell…_and I wanted him_.

"Bella I—"

"Edward don't leave me, please don't leave me. Please please _please _don't leave me!" I cried loudly, muffling the sound into his chest. I had never felt so desperate in my life. If he left, not only would the one person I had ever loved have gone, but my heart would go with him. I would feel completely empty, like hollow tube. Lifeless, with no purpose. _Did he really want that for me? _Edward relaxed beneath me and I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close. I felt his lips at my hair, and his rocked me gently in his arms. I felt so secure and safe beside him. He _couldn't _leave me. He just _couldn't_. I had tried before, but it hadn't worked. I loved him too much now. There was no turning back.

"Bella…I don't know what to say to you," Edward mumbled desolately.

"Then don't speak," I told him firmly, grasping him tighter. "Don't speak. Just don't leave me Edward. I love you. Don't go."

There was a short silence, and I could feel his slower, dying heartbeat beneath mine. A monster had done this to him. They had destroyed him…his entire future. It made the very blood beneath my skin boil dangerously.

He pushed me back slightly, his grip gentle but firm. I stared into the beautiful eyes I loved and cherished. They were full of concern…passion…yearning…_love_.

"Bella, you don't understand how _dangerous _I am—"

"I _know_ Edward!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't losing him now. "I know Edward, and I _don't care_! I love you! I love you so_ fucking _much! Don't leave me Edward, please! I beg you!" I clung to him for dear life, praying silently for him to see reason…to let me explain…

It took me a while to get my vision back as I blinked away the tears. Edward watching me attentively, his eyes full of so much emotion, it was hard to tell now what he was thinking. _Please Edward…please…_

Finally he exhaled deeply, closing his eyes. I waited silently, watching his every move, any sign that he had given up on me. Then his eyes flashed open, and I could tell I had won; they were far brighter than before, more eager. I seized the chance with huge determination.

"Edward, I had no idea you went through so much to protect me," I told him softly. I slowly reached up and placed a hand against his cheek. He turned his head slightly, so his mouth was against my skin and he breathed in my scent. I didn't flinch once. His eyes peered around at me, curious. It had been a test, to see whether I was afraid of him. I had passed. I pressed my hand closer, full of purpose. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, unsure. I reached up with the other hand, touching his other cheek. He turned to face me again, his glorious eyes full of confusion and doubt. I felt myself drowning in the deep of colour, mesmerised by their sheer beauty. Damn, I loved him so much…

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward said finally, his expression solemn, his flawless face creased with concealed agony. I knew now. He was constantly in pain. Slowly dying. Soon, he would be immortal. Young forever. Yes we needed to talk, and he was going to tell me _everything _he felt. I needed to know.

"Yes we do," I replied, smiling up at him. He responded with a weaker smile, but then leaned forwards, and gently kissed my left cheek. The spot tingled as he moved away again. I had established by now that I would never get over his overwhelming beauty and perfection. He was unbelievably gorgeous, and he was _mine_. He held out his hand, and I took it without hesitation, holding it firmly in my own, locked by his dazzling eyes. He turned and I followed, and our gaze never broke for a split second. I wanted so badly, to break the distance between us, for this moment to be ours, but I knew we had a serious matter in our hands. He was going to tell me _all of it_. The _truth_. I knew so much already.

Together, hand in hand, we headed back to the house, where the very story itself had begun.

…..

He led me to the back garden, his hand still holding my own gently. We had kept our gaze with each other all the way up to the kitchen door, and even then I been reluctant to look away, but then again if I hadn't, I would have walked straight into the glass door, and that would have been extremely _un_romantic, and embarrassing. The sun had only just begun to peek through the horizon; a dark auburn globe was visible through the trees, spraying the darkened sky with intricate rays of orange and gold. I could hear the river flowing up ahead, its steady ripple gentle and soothing. Edward carried on, walking right across the grass, till he reached the very edge of the bank. The river wasn't that wide-maybe about two metres if that-and the water looked very clean. It was thinner up near my house. I glanced down into the water, and smiled at the two people standing hand in hand on the surface on the water, the young man particularly tall and handsome, peering up at me. His face was serious, but thoughtful and as his eyes spotted me, and I noticed them warm slightly, almost smiling. The young woman beside him looked less superior than him, but content, and she didn't look too bad at all. If anything, she looked _strong_. _Determined_.

"Bella?" the man in the reflection spoke, although he sounded closer to me than I thought.

"Yes?"

"L-let's follow the river for a while," he suggested, his voice hesitant. I nodded and turned away from the couple in the river, pulling him along with me. The air was completely still and calm, but it was still quite chilly, and I felt slightly cold despite the tight cream jumper I was wearing. I tugged up the side with the revealed shoulder, shuddering slightly. Almost automatically, Edward released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled close to him as we walked silently along the riverbank, him gently rubbing at my arm, trying to keep me warm. It was the sweetest of gestures, but I had a feeling he was still acting guarded, drifting away.

We walked in silence for what seemed like miles, listening to nothing but the gentle trickle of the river flowing along beside us. I gazed up ahead at the scenery before us. Trees were randomly scattered across the grassland, with a few aligned along the riverbank, which was less deep, the river slightly narrower than before. The sky was a blanket of swirling colours, with delicate wisps of cloud speckled across it like specks of powder. I frowned slightly as I caught sight of the small, faint, white ball that was the moon, still visible despite the awakening of the sun, as though desperate to cling on for just a while longer before the day finally began. I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, suddenly nervous about what our 'talk' would uphold. _Would he tell me he no longer cared for me anymore? Don't be stupid Bella, you know he loves you. What secrets were yet to be revealed? Was Edward really a predator of the night now?_

My frown deepened as I thought over what Edward was about to tell me. I now knew Jasper and Alice's encounter of his story, and that had been enough to throw me, but they probably knew _nothing _of what had happened _during _the attack. I was about to get an insight of what _really _happened; what he had gone through, from the very beginning. I couldn't help but feel a little excited, yet worried for what I was about to encounter. I had no doubt that that day had probably been the most difficult day of his life, but did I _really_, _truly _understand what he had gone through? Would I _ever _understand?

Edward suddenly stopped, pulling me to a halt gently. I peered up questioningly. He was gazing down at me again, this time I could tell what his eyes were saying. _Are you ready? _I smiled up at him, trying to tell him through my stare, that I was ready for anything, if it meant staying with him. He lifted his free arm and pointed to something beside him. There was large boulder, perfectly smoothed down along the front surface, and with a gentle sort of slope cut along the side facing us. I strode over and began to scramble up it, not too successfully mind you. He chuckled under his breath and came forward to my aid. He guided me up, holding my legs to assure I didn't fall. Once I was finally up, he joined me at the top, sitting on the very of end the boulder with his legs hanging off the edge. I mimicked his position, leaning back on my hands. The air was slightly cooler, and there was a slight gentle breeze, which lapped against my face lightly. It was a comforting, light touch. I closed my eyes, taking in the calm atmosphere, waiting patiently for the storm to hit. Edward stayed silent for a few moments and I knew he was letting me calm myself. I was in for a long story-telling session.

After a while, he leaned forwards, inclining himself to face me. "Bella?"

I turned to him, watching steadily as he read my calm expression, checking for any signs of weakness. "Yes, Edward?" I encouraged him softly. A small frown creased his smooth forehead, as though expecting me to jump up and scream that I didn't want to know anymore. I remained completely still. Finally, he sighed deeply and peered over at the arousing sun.

"Bella, I think it's time…that I told you a little story," he told me, his tone calm and collected as ever. "A story about my past." I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath in. I was _ready_.

"Tell me," I urged him. Edward glanced at in the corner of his eye, hesitant, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He was clearly nervous about this. So was I for that matter; I was fucking _terrified_.

"Bella you have to understand that not even my family know as much as I'm going to tell you," he said solemnly. I blinked. _Wow._ My cheeks burned and I looked away from him quickly before he could notice. The last thing I needed was the teasing Edward to come out and play for a while.

"I understand Edward," I assured him, turning to smile at him sincerely. "Take your time." I knew it was hard for him; for so long he had kept it a secret, locked inside his heart, the pain masked within him, and he finally had someone to share it with. I loved him, and I wanted to share his pain, or at least try the best I could to weaken the pain he felt. It was the least I could do. Edward smiled back faintly, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before he began the most unbelievable story I had ever heard.

**A/N: O.o OMG! Hope you enjoyed it! This was by far the most difficult chapter to perfect. No question about that at all. Thumbs up for this one? I hope so! :S **

**Thanks for your patience again guys. **

**Love y'all**

**Cherry xx**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**Disclaimer: Me=Not Stephanie Meyer. Me= not author of Twilight Series. Me= author (and owner lol) of this fanfiction _Bloodtrance _which you are-hopefully- about to enjoy reading. **

**A/N: Hey y'all we have reached the next 'milestone' so to speak of Bloodtrance- CHAPTER TWENTY! I won't ramble on too much, but for those who don't check my profile, this is just something I needed to check:**

**I'd just like to know how many of you wouldn't mind if the chapters got more _'M' rated_? If you'd rather it stayed the SAME then review or send a message with the word _'Same' _or if you DON'T MIND then send _'OK'. _If a majority of people don't want it to become M rated, then I'll just post M rated chapters separately for those who do want to read it, so either way, you can still read it if you want to.**

**:) Anyway here goes chapter twenty. Enjoy readers… **

_Edward smiled back faintly, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before he began the most unbelievable story I had ever heard…_

**BPOV**

"It seems like centuries have gone by since the day I was attacked…and yet it's barely been a year." Edward's perfect forehead creased with a slight frown, as he stared over at the horizon ahead. "I assume Jasper has told you what he knows already? And Alice?" He glanced round at me, his face expressionless.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, they told me everything they knew." I was quite proud as to how calm I sounded. I was fucking petrified inside. Edward nodded once and then turned away again. I waited patiently as he took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. I wanted more than anything to move closer to him…to comfort him…but he needed the space right now…

"I've always been quite an arrogant person Bella," he admitted softly, his shoulders slacking slightly. "My family…they've always been warning me that my arrogance will get me into trouble one day. I guess that day came a lot sooner than they thought." I sat motionless beside him, my heart pounding ardently at my chest. _Could he hear my heart right now? Fluttering faster and faster as the tension built? Was I tempting him too much again?_ He seemed controlled beside me, so I knocked the thought away.

"We sort of knew of the special hunters…_ los Cazadores del Diablo_… but we didn't know of their sheer strength…their _power_…" He shook his head and leaned back slightly, arching his back. I remembered how shocked he had been the night Karl had attacked me. Karl had known Edward was a vampire…because he had probably been there on the day of Edward's ambush. _He _had probably been one who had fed him with… I shuddered at the thought, clenching my fists tight. I jumped as I felt something cold lightly touch my skin and glanced down at my hand. Edward had placed his own gently over mine, taking me by surprise. I had never truly noticed before how _cold_ he was. His hands were pale and icy cold…like death itself. He hesitated at my jump, and began to pull away, but I clasped onto his hand tightly, welcoming his cold touch. I didn't want him to feel like I was afraid of him…I _wasn't _afraid of him.

"Bella…if you don't want—"

"No it's fine Edward, carry on," I told him, squeezing his hand. "You can tell me everything."

He relaxed beside me, "Thank you Bella." And it was then I could tell how much he had _wanted _to tell me everything before…he had _wanted _to tell me everything all along, but had been too afraid of what the truth might do.

"My mother has known of the tale of the master since childhood," he continued. "But it was always believed as a myth…a legend, he didn't really exist. Not until the attacks started in earnest, about a year back, many people missing, their bodies never found…their whereabouts not even clear within a few hours of their disappearance. It was as though they had never existed. Mom and Dad began a search with Renesmee's parents to find the killers…we knew they were definitely strong, possibly _young _vampires. They were usually the strongest because they had no control, or contrastingly, they were _ancient_ and were the most experienced killers. They found a certain scene where the vampires hadn't been so careful. The victim hadn't survived the transformation, so they left her in the snow. Dad identified the victim and called the police. Mom covered up the scene so it didn't look so…gory, and she covered the fang marks." He peered hesitantly over at me, thinking he had gone too far with the description. I gulped softly, nodding once.

"They took samples of course. We were lucky enough to find her body on time before the vampire blood dried out," he carried on, "They tested the samples, and they discovered it had different…characteristics to any normal vampire we'd come up against before. It was _far _stronger than anything we'd ever seen, and when Mom tested the sample with silver… we couldn't quite figure out what it was doing exactly, but it was though the vampire was hardly affected by it." I frowned deeply, remembering how the vampire had completely healed after he was shot by Emmett's huge metal bullets. He had look _even stronger_ than before…

"Well, being me, I was determined to find out how the hell to kill the bastards," he explained, his tone darkening. "I set up signals across the areas where the recent attacks had been, to monitor the areas, so if something happened I would know, and I'd be ready. They saw me coming a mile away. I had no chance." I bit down on my tongue, ready for the climax of the story. How could he have been so…_stupid_?

"I caught a signal several miles from our house late at night. Mom and Dad were still busy researching the case. Emmett and Rosalie were on patrol that night. None of them knew what I was up to. So I set out with my _Black Rose_, and silver stakes, and headed out to catch some vamps. I realise now how stupid I had been, I guess I should have told someone—"

"_Damn right _you should have told someone!" I couldn't help blurting out indignantly. I shot at glance at him nervously, scared I had crossed the line, but he just smiled and shrugged.

"I was an idiot Bella, and I wanted to save my family," he explained simply. I could see through the masked expression on his face…he was feeling guilty, and pretty damn sorry for himself. I didn't blame him. He had only wanted the best for his family, and had stepped right into the trap.

"I reached my tracker, and found what I was looking for," his voice brought me back to reality. "Their newest victim was on the floor, already dead, they hadn't bothered to keep him alive. They had what they had been waiting for." He paused to let that sink in, and I let out a sharp gasp of horror, clutching my throat with my free hand. They _had_ set out a trap.

"There were two of them at first, I shot them down with my gun, and I honestly thought for a moment that I had rid of them. I honestly thought that was it, that once they lost a few, they would run away. Wrong again. The ones I had shot…they were up in a flash, and in seconds I was completely surrounded by them. At least a dozen of them. I had no chance at all.

"I put up a fight, but it was useless, they were too strong, even for me. I had never lost a fight… not till then." I pictured him standing defenseless, surrounded by a horde of hungry menacing vampires, ready to demolish him.

"They played around for a while…disappearing and appearing again. Knocking me to the ground, slashing at my skin. They even let me run away, like they were playing tag. Playing with their food." I shuddered at the thought. Karl had done almost exactly the same to me…the way he had touched me, taunting me…playing with his prey…

"I yelled out at them, and told them to just finish it…to kill me now and be done with it," he told me gravely. "That hadn't been their idea at all-" his voice turned disgusted and I felt his hand shake slightly in my own. "They had intended _far _worse for me…" I gulped softly. Of course. The _Cazadores _had no mercy. Killing him would have been too kind…too generous. They wanted him to suffer…and his family with him. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have been for Carlisle and Esme, watching their son day by day, knowing what he was…what he was soon to become. They had to watch everyday as he suffered, thirsting for blood…_my blood._ Whenever I was near him, I was causing him pain. _How could any parent endure that? To know their youngest son would live forever and they would not? To know he had suffered cruelly at the hands of their enemy?_

"They came out of nowhere, and pinned me to the ground in no time," Edward continued. "I struggled instinctively, just as one of them leaned forwards and inhaled deeply at my neck, taking in my scent. I felt a pair of cold hands at my face, holding me securely in a clamp-like hold. I closed my eyes, ready for the worst. I knew my family were safe at least, away from danger for now. I heard the creature moan at my neck, and then felt the sudden sharp sting as its fangs sunk into my skin at last. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the stabbing pain as it sucked the life out of me, biting down harder. I had hoped Alice would pay them back for me…give them a few swipes of her blades…" I heard him chuckle darkly, and I blinked furiously, shocked as to how absorbed I had gotten into his story. It was as though I had been there myself; I could almost see how it had been…the full picture. Edward had looked totally different last night, as though he had been completely consumed by some sort of demon. _He _had been surrounded by them himself not long ago, all ready to devour him.

"I thought it was over then," his voice was barely a whisper now, and I had to strain hard to hear his words. "I had thought they would suck me dry, and then it would be over. Not exactly a painless death…but tolerable. I thought they would probably hang my body up or something, as a warning to the vampire hunters…how _wrong _I had been." He paused again, gazing ahead at something I could not see; a not so distant memory, his eyes clouded with concealed anguish. _What had they done to him? _

"What did they do?" I choked, unable to fully mask my horror. He peered over at me curiously, his expression tired, and I struggled to compose myself. _Stay calm Bella…_His lips curved into a slight smile, and could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face. I restrained a frown. _What was it with guys and hiding their emotions? _ I honestly didn't mind if he cried. Hell, I _wanted _him to cry…he never really seemed to let out any emotion other than anger…sometimes pain, but I wanted him to just be himself, and let me comfort him. I wanted him to reveal his true feelings so I could fully see the guy I had fallen in love with. He seemed in control with himself though; he sighed shakily, and squeezed my hand gently. He just needed to tell me everything.

"The creature stopped drinking from me and leaned back. I was barely conscious, but I could tell it was female. If she hadn't have been what she was, I would have said she was beautiful…long glossy jet black hair…like the night sky, rippling down her shoulders, her body slender, her face flawless…except for the gleaming red eyes and the long deadly fangs. As we know of course…vampires are far from beautiful. They are alluring…dangerous…_seductive_." He snarled the last few words, and I shuddered at the memory of Karl's sexy, persuasive eyes, tempting me towards him… until he fully transformed into the monster he was. _How could someone so evil and dangerous, be so beautiful? _It just wasn't fair.

"The female moved aside, and another took her place. He held a small bottle in his hand, which he uncorked, and then he leaned towards me, tipping it forwards. I knew how vampires were formed; they were fed the blood of their attacker, directly from them. The victim would endure hours upon hours of agonizing pain, and some, if not most would not survive. The blood contained within the bottle was from their Master. If fed his blood, the victim would most likely survive the transformation and would be much stronger than any other ordinary vampire in existence. I didn't know back then, what was contained in that bottle, but I knew enough. I struggled and kicked, closing my mouth firmly shut, hardly daring to believe this was happening to me.

"I heard one of them laugh, cold and high pitched, and a pair of fingers closed over my nose. I struggled harder than ever, knowing all too well that soon I had to breathe. I couldn't drink it…I _would not _drink it…no way in hell was I becoming one of _them_. I'd have rather died that night…"

I felt my eyes burn, as I overlooked the scene in my mind; Edward tossing and turning desperately as they made him suffer…become the one creature he truly hated above all things…

"I couldn't hold my breath any longer," he said gravely, his tone more pained than ever. "I gasped loudly, and my mouth opened for a split second. They stuffed the tip of the bottle in my mouth, pouring the contents in. I choked and spluttered, disgusted at the taste of blood in my mouth, struggling against the vice-like hold on me. It took only a few seconds for the blood to start its course…blending with what little blood I had left…and then the pain began." His voice broke at the last few words, and my eyes clouded with approaching tears of remorse. The pain had only just _begun_…

"There's…nothing I can really say to describe the pain," Edward explained matter-of-factly, pushing himself further up the boulder, closer to me. I stared at him, completely muted with shock. "You know when people say that you can always remember when you've hurt yourself badly, like broken a leg or something, but you can never really remember the pain?" He glanced at me questioningly. I nodded slowly, unable to speak. I barely remembered the pain his bite had inflicted on me not hours ago…

"This pain…well…let's just say this is a new level of pain. The pain I felt that night…it was something that _no one _could ever forget. Not ever." I bit down on my tongue, fighting the desire to grab him and hold him close. Only now he had told me, could I fully apprehend how much pain and suffering he had experienced that night. How much he had been hiding from me…all that agony hidden inside…

"They left me in the snow, wreathing in agony, clawing at my own skin, trying to rip the pain out of me. My vision was completely clouded with the fire that coursed through me. It was…worse than death itself. I was experiencing death and hell combined. My skin felt like it was aflame, my heart ripping apart inside me…my memories…nightmares…all flashing past me. I had never felt so pain in my life…it was worse than any bullet, any broken bone, any slash, any _poison _I had ever felt. I have had many injuries Bella, even now I can feel pain…but that night was the top of the list by far. I will never forget it." He shuddered vigorously and lay back on the flat surface of the boulder, breathing heavily. I stared down at him, my heart aching. _Please Edward…let me share your pain…let me share your suffering. If there was anything I could do to help him… _

Slowly, I lowered myself down beside him, resting on my side, facing him. I guided his hand in my own, and gently placed it at his chest. I felt the steady, dangerously slow thumping of his heart on my palm, tired from the strain the transformation must have put him through. He didn't look at me when I moved closer to him, my cheek against his side, but he didn't flinch either. He needed comfort.

"I knew I had to do something to stop it," he choked softly as he stared up at the sky, tainted with the rays of the rising sun. "I knew I had to try and stop the transformation before it was too late. If I fully transformed, I would turn to my family…for the ones I loved the most…I would kill them first. My love for them would turn into hunger…thirst. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did something to them. I had to _try_. They only place I could think of…was _home_. We _usually_ knew all the answers. I knew it was a gamble to even go there; I could risk killing them all, but I knew neither Jasper nor Emmett would have let it get that close. I wouldn't have in their case. I love them, but I would have done what was best for the rest of the family.

"I dragged myself across the ground, clawing at the soil beneath the snow, trying my hardest not to scream too loud, not to alert attention. If any person walked by and saw me they would have been in grave danger. I crawled on all fours for miles…it was a long, agonizing journey back. I could hear my heart slowing at my chest, dangerously slow, and struggled harder. I traveled along the endless path, the snow falling heavily, the howling wind screaming at my ears. My skin was burning, even against the icy cold snow, and I gritted my teeth, holding back the screams. I kept saying to myself…Rosalie may have found something…she was the one who made the 'potions'…maybe she had something…just _maybe_…

"I had no idea I had arrived home, till I reached the gates themselves. I grabbed hold of the bars, screaming in earnest, the pain now unbearable. Alice found me minutes later. She and Jasper I think brought me inside. I blacked out after a while. Before I lost consciousness, I begged Alice to find something…to end the pain, praying inside that they had found something to stop the transformation. They never did. Rosalie managed to slow it down, and I couldn't be more grateful for that…but I am _dying _Bella. Everyday that goes by, I am slowly but surely transforming. Transforming into the monster I hunt everyday of my life. I have become the enemy…the nightmare… " He broke off, his body shaking. I pushed myself up to stare into his eyes. They were blazing bright, opened wide with horror. They sparkled slightly, watery with tears. _Tears. _

"Oh _Edward_," I sobbed softly, and placed my head on his chest, pulling him close. This was my Edward. He had _feelings_. Feelings he had been hiding to protect me. I felt his arms finally wrap around me and he held me tightly to him, and his body shook with silent sobs. I buried my head into his chest, the tears overflowing. I loved him so much, and I had no idea of the secrets he had concealed within him. His painful history…

We lay in absolute silence and I held him securely, allowing him this one moment he truly deserved. I could feel a strange connection…I could feel his pain within my own body, his sorrow in my tears. I could feel his every emotion. As equals. So this was what love _really _felt like. I'd do anything, _anything _to take away all his pain…I would rather endure it all myself than watch him suffer like that ever again...

Suddenly, I felt him rise up slowly, pulling me with him, holding me close to his chest, and I listened intently to his dying, yet beautifully content heartbeat, absorbing the content atmosphere, and grasping it tightly. _I loved him so much…_

I felt his lips at my head, soft and soothing, murmuring into my hair. "I'm sorry Bella…I'm so sorry…"

"You're _sorry_?" I gasped, pulling back to stare at his glorious face, trying to read behind his passionate eyes, which seemed so earnest. _Sorry? _"Sorry for what?"

He smiled weakly, lighting up his entire face. My heart melted. "For not telling you the truth. For not explaining why I did the things I did…when you fell…you were bleeding…I could feel my control fading…I couldn't help you up…last night…if only you had known what I was…and with Renesmee…"

"Ah Renesmee," I giggled softly, to which he frowned to himself slightly. "Don't worry Edward, it's all been explained."

"We've been friends for yonks Bella," he explained anyway. "Renesmee has…different views on how strong our friendship is. I love her of course, but truly as a _sister_, and nothing more." He pulled me even closer to him and I looked up into his dazzling eyes, falling beneath the depth of colour. "But _you _on the other hand. I love _you _more than anything…"

"More than pink lemonade?" I teased lightly.

He frowned and looked thoughtful. "Ah well…"

"Shut up Edward," I laughed and smacked his chest. He leaned forwards and nipped my nose. I squealed and slapped at his face. He laughed and ignored my struggles as he pushed me down onto the rock surface. He lay down on top of me, holding his weight at his elbows, both of us breathing heavily as we stared into each other's eyes intently. His face was so close, our noses touching. So close…_this was it wasn't it_?

"This is it right?" I mumbled softly, surprised at my confidence. He looked confused. "I finally get to kiss you." He smiled, so sweetly, I swear I wanted to cry again. I hadn't seen him look so happy. It felt great to know he was happy… _because _of me.

"Finally," he murmured, brushing his nose gently against my own. "I've been waiting for ages for this damn moment."

I restrained a sigh of annoyance. "Well why didn't you just go for it?" _You plank._

He chuckled softly. "Because somewhere in that amazing, beautiful mind of yours, you would have instinctively decided to chop my balls off and make them into a shish kebab. Girls are quite sensitive when they want to be. You would have had a girl adrenaline boost. I value my…ah…_manly_ properties."

I laughed loudly, nudging his nose. He was probably right. He smiled and leaned forwards even closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. _Oh God._

"This is just right though," he whispered. "The perfect moment". His lips lingered, teasing.

I frowned impatiently. "For fuck's sake, kiss me Edward," I growled. He chuckled darkly, and then, slowly but surely, his smiling lips finally pressed against my own. It felt so right. So perfect. Soft and gentle, perfectly sweet. I closed my eyes, reached up and took hold of his neck with my hands, bringing him closer. His lips moved with mine, and a faultless sensuality pulsed through me. There was nothing more deep…more sensuous, than the feel…the _taste _of his lips against mine. It was as though my whole body had been set aflame with desperate passion, and every vessel in my body tinkled with excitement at the long awaited adrenaline rush, as we finally had this moment together. The moment we had both been _longing _for. His lips parted slightly, and I moaned at the taste of his sweet breath on my lips. God he tasted _amazing_.

"Bella…" he murmured softly. His tongue trailed lightly against my lower lip. I whimpered softly. God I wanted more of him.

"I love you Edward," I gasped, breaking the distance between us once more, not wanting to waste this glorious moment we now shared. I would gladly lie here with him…freeze all of time, just so this moment could last as long as possible.

After what seemed like a very long time, my lips parted and I gasped for breath. I felt, more than heard him groan as he pulled me back to him, and I could tell I wasn't the only one wanting more and more.

I didn't even realise I was crying till I tasted the saltiness in my mouth. He paused, hesitant at my lips, no doubt tasting my tears as well. He leaned back slightly, and I wanted to moan at him to come back…to kiss me again. I reluctantly opened my eyes again. He searched my face hungrily, trying to read my expression. _Did I not look happy? Damn it why did I always have to go and ruin the moment?_

"Bella?"

I pulled at his neck. "Edward, do _not _make me come up and get you…"

"Bella are you alright?" he sounded concerned. It was so touching, so sweet. I loved him so much, it hurt to even _think _of what he'd been through, but I was here for him now, and I wasn't letting go.

"Tell me you love me," I pleaded softly, reaching out for him. He hesitated, but then lowered himself down to me, our eyes never breaking gaze.

His lips brushed against mine. "You know I love you." There was a smile in his voice. I bit my lip, not quite managing to conceal my huge grin of satisfaction.

"It's nice to hear it all the same," I said, quite proud of my nonchalant tone. "Plus, you know, you _did_ just kiss me. That was my first kiss. It would suck if I gave it away to someone who didn't love me." Well okay, it wasn't my first kiss, but I _never _talk about the first kiss. I was dared. Not a pretty story. I pushed myself up onto my elbows, and he moved up with me, like magnets joined together, the attraction never ending. His eyes were blazing with such emotion, it made me dizzy just by staring at them, burning with desire for more…for me.

Edward reached forwards with a pale hand and stroked at my cheek tenderly. "I love you," he whispered. _Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. I could feel my cheeks flush with colour, and I smiled widely.

"I love you too," I told him. A tear trickled down my cheek, and I growled, wiping it away with huff.

"Bella?"

"I have _never _cried so much in my life than within these few months!" I yelled, wiping angrily at the flowing tears. "Look at what you've _done_ to me! I _never _cry for things like this!" He laughed to himself and suddenly he was right beside me again, our noses touching. My breath caught. He leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips on my own. Once…twice…three times… My heart swooned.

"I love you," he murmured, his voice low and unbelievably sexy. I gulped and licked my lips. These few months had been crazier than crazy. I had been brought into a world of monsters and demons, and now I was the most wanted human to the meanest, most dangerous vampires in the world. I had fallen in love with a guy whom was in the midst of _becoming_ a deadly vampire himself, and who- surprisingly- loved me as well, but at the same time thirsted for my blood. _Crazy_.

I leaned forward to steal another kiss, and moaned as his tongue swept across my lip again. Damn that felt so _good._

"_Damn_, Bella you taste so _good_," he groaned softly against my lips, hungrily kissing down my jaw. I smiled inwardly.

"Well, I hope you mean my lips, and not my blood," I teased. He tensed, and his lips stopped at the corner of my jaw. I held my breath. Perhaps I had gone too far with that. He hated what he was. I stayed perfectly still, waiting for the explosion, but then his shoulders relaxed and he sighed deeply. I didn't relax till he chuckled softly, and I saw the calmness in his eyes. Damn he was so _gorgeous_. His perfect jaws, smooth unblemished skin, his glorious eyes, his perfectly framed nose, his lips…

"Your blood tasted _divine _Bella don't kid yourself," he told me softly.

"Gah," I gasped, cringing slightly. He chuckled and moved forwards, lightly kissing my cheeks. His nose trailed down my cheek, along my jaw, and back round to the corner of my lower lip. I shuddered pleasantly. He smiled against my skin.

"But that's probably because everything about you tastes good," he whispered, his voice so tempting, I wanted to pounce on him. Damn. Damn, damn _damn_.

"Th-thanks?" I managed to get out. He laughed loudly, and pulled away, falling back against the boulder's surface. I struggled to compose myself, and frowned. Hell no. _Hell_ _no_. I was _not _going to be the one seduced here. In this relationship, we were going to be _equals_. I whirled over and straddled him, pushing him down at the shoulders. He stared up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I think not, Edward Cullen," I purred softly. I leaned down, slowly, teasing him. I had the great satisfaction of watching his expression tremor slightly and he looked- for once- _seduced_. _Ha_.

"I'm not finished with you…" I whispered, my lips just above his. _Who's the powerful one now? _I left a trail of soft kisses up his jaw, stopping at the centre of his cheek. I heard him gulp softly, and fought back a smile.

"Bella…" he started. I laughed softly, my lips at his smooth, untainted skin.

"Yes Edward?"

"Not to say that I'm not enjoying this or anything-" I giggled secretively. "-But wouldn't you like to get to school?" _Fuck. Damn school_. I sighed and rolled over onto my back, my arms flopping in defeat. There was no way I _couldn't _go to school. None of my family had heard from me since yesterday. If I didn't turn up at school, I would be mincemeat. Alice would also have a lot of explaining to do. She had told them I had stayed over and that I would be going to school. I had to go.

"Screw school," I huffed. Edward laughed, then leaned over and grasped me in his arms. In one sweep had me up on my feet beside him as though I weighed absolutely nothing._ Super strength._ _Cool._

"Your family are probably worried enough as it is," he told me gently. "Do you _want_ your parents to ground you?" I buried my head into his chest, listening attentively to his heart. He was right of course. Kate and Tanya would actually have me breakfast now probably. And my _parents…_my Dad was pretty scary when he was angry…

"Let's go then, before I change my mind," I conceded with a sigh. He helped me down from the boulder, pulling me straight into his arms as soon as my feet touched the floor. I looked up at him just as he bent down and pressed his lips against mine once more, holding me there. My mind roared with desire.

Edward broke the kiss, smiling widely, his expression thoughtful. "Well we _could _stay here…"

"Let's go Edward," I growled, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him along with me. He laughed loudly, throwing his head back as he wound his arm attentively around my waist. I was his, and he was mine. _My _Edward.

Together, we strolled along the riverside, laughing. More laughing, teasing. More kissing. It felt perfect; magical…like a distant dream, only I knew this time…it was real.

I glanced up and watched the crimson sun emblazon the sky with its glorious autumn colours. _Beautiful_.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, following the intricate trails of colour across the skies.

Edward squeezed me gently, pulling me close. "As are you." He kissed the top of my head softly. I couldn't help smiling to myself.

I was content. I was in love. I was _with _my love. Finally. Inseparable.

I would never lose him again.

**A/N: Thumbs up? :) Let me know. Oh and can I just I did NOT review my own story! That was my editor who forgot to log out of my account before she reviewed. Clever isn't she? :) Ah well, she's awesome **_(DAMN RIGHT I AM!)_**, so I forgive her. **

**PLEASE get back to me with this 'M' rated thing :D **

**Thanks. **

**Love y'all!  
**

**Cherry xx**


	22. Preview for Chapter 21

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-one ****(PREVIEW****) **_

**Thanks guys for your reviews. :) For those asking for when the next update is, if you check my profile every now and then, I will have put up posts with rough dates as to when the next chapter is up, so you'll know when the updates are. **

**As promised, here's a short preview of the next chapter. Hopefully I haven't given much away. :) **

**Enjoy…**

"_Bella…"_

"_No…"_

"_Please?"_

"_**No way** Edward…"_

"_But I'm dying over here!"_

"_Then die…I'd rather not thanks…"_

"_...such a pain in the arse..._"

"_I'll give you a pain somewhere else in a minute..._"_  
_

...

"_So…?"_

"_Let it out Vicky…"_

"_You and Edward…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_That's some sexy feat!"_

"_Keep your voice down!"_

"_You're such a lucky bitch…"_

"_So is he a good kisser then?"_

"_Er…"_

_...  
_

"_Hang on a minute…you're going out with the younger brother?"_

"_Only by like a few months!"_

"_When…?"_

"_Be a little more subtle Mike…"_

...

"_What're you laughing about Bella?_"

"_I'm not…the pasta's hot…"_

"_Uh huh…so what happened last night then…?"_

"_You were with him last **night**?"_

_Shit…_

...

"_So what do we know?"_

"_Not much…we're trying our best to track them down…"_

"_And Jacob?"_

"_I'm on it…"_

"_I hope he's okay…"_

"_I'm sure he's fine...don't worry hon, we'll find him..._"

"_Bella…when did you say he went missing again?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have a feeling we have another problem on our hands…"_

…

**Yeah, not given much away in that at all, so good! Hope you enjoyed it, and keep checking my profile for dates of next chapters and useful info...**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Cherry xx  
**


	23. Chapter 21

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series, therefore concluding that I am not Stephanie Meyer. You know who I am by now (wahay the author of Bloodtrance!) …Blah blah blah… **

**A/N: Howdy guys! The last chapter was obviously quite an emotional one. Hope it kept you motivated to read on! Apologies for the delay with this chapter, I was planning to get it up earlier but exams took over.**

**Anyways chapter twenty-one…we are now approaching the _real_ conundrum…and no, I'm not going to tell you what that is…yet. :)**

**And I'm sorry again for drawing out Edward and Bella's relationship for sooo long. They're finally together now-for REAL- and it's gonna stay that way as far as I know, and I'm the author of this fanfiction! :S We cool? Good! On with the read… Enjoy…**

**BPOV**

"No way."

"Please."

"_No Edward._"

"_Pwetty pwease_."

"_No. Way._"

I folded my arms tightly and leaned as far away from the driver's seat as possible. Literally minutes before, I had been lying contently beside my boyfriend, and having the best time of my life. I had _finally _kissed him. And _damn_…what a kiss it had been. It had been just like I thought it would be…and _more_- except now he thought that meant he could reach over to my side-_whilst driving_- and kiss me all the way to school. We wouldn't _make it _to school if he did that…okay I did _not _mean it that way…I meant he would probably get us killed by driving into a tree or something. Not the brightest of ideas.

"Bella…"

"Edward, if you don't keep your goddamn eyes on the road, I will throttle you," I growled, glaring over at him, trying to mask the amusement in my voice with a deep frown. He looked so unbelievably gorgeous as he stared at me; his muscles shown to perfection beneath his tight white t-shirt. His silky bronze hair and striking eyes made it _extremely_ difficult for me to act stubborn and stay where I was. His bottom lip stuck out and quivered in a dangerously adorable pout. I gulped and turned away. I wasn't falling in this trap. _No way_.

"Just get me to school moron," I sighed, shaking my head and glancing at the blurred images through my window.

I had called Mom to make sure she definitely knew where I was; she hadn't been too happy with me not telling them last night where I was off to, but after a brief explanation of my broken hand and reference to Edward, she seemed distracted.

"Make sure he drops you off to school, don't go by yourself," she had told me, trying to sound stern, but I could picture her almost shooting up into the ceiling with excitement. "And he _has _to come round for dinner some time, Charlie hasn't met him yet! He is coming to your performance right? He told me he was."

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world Mom," I had reassured her, holding back a sigh. She was far too enthusiastic for this damn performance coming up. I hardly knew any of the dance moves-we'd only rehearsed it fully once- and as for the singing…I did _not _feel up to it. But my mother had only one mindset for this sort of thing, I had no choice but to tag along…

After a moments silence, I decided that I needed music, and reached over to my iPod on the stand. Almost at once a pale, cold hand brushed on top of mine, stroking at my skin tenderly. _Oh boy_.

"Bella I'm _dying _over here," Edward moaned, his strokes becoming sexier and more attentive by the second.

I gulped forcefully, shrugging away my desires to jump him. "Then die. I'd rather _not _die with you on the other hand, thanks. Keep your eyes on the road." He laughed softly, his voice low and sexy. His fingers trailed down my arm. I restrained a shudder of pleasure.

"Baby you don't mean that," he purred seductively, and I felt his eyes staring over at me. No way was I looking over; the eyes would completely overpower me…

"You know I don't mean it, but you _will_ die if you don't keep your eyes on the road."

"You also _know _I don't need to do that," he said, a hint of smugness in his voice. "I have faster reflexes than you." Right. Of course. My boyfriend was a vampire, well a slowly-dying-and-not-almost-there-yet vampire, and that meant he had much quicker, super-speed reflexes to any normal human being. It also meant he had better senses altogether and he could amplify his beauty- if he wanted to, which he didn't really need to, he was so gorgeous anyway- and compel humans into falling for him, drawing them away so he could…you know. However, Edward was _not _a normal vampire. He was predominantly a vampire _hunter_,as were his entire family, and had been hunting vampires for years. Being a vampire himself now didn't change a thing. He was still one of the cool good guys. Like Van Helsing, only much _much_ cooler.

"Humour me." I smiled sweetly staring straight into his hypnotic eyes, almost at once realising that wasn't such a good idea. He had me now. To my surprise, I watched as they dimmed slightly, and he pouted again before turning to face the road, lowering his hand. I caught it and held it in my own-to prevent further temptation-and let out a sigh of relief, laughing under my breath. I would have to get over those eyes some day.

"You know, you don't have to be such a pain in the ass," he teased, swerving smoothly along a sharp turn.

I scowled. "I'll give you a pain somewhere else in a minute." He winced while his arm moved reflexively to cover _that_ area. I burst out laughing and began scanning through the songs with my free hand. I was in the mood for a bit of classical.

"Baby, baby, baby _oooooh_!"

"Edward please, just _please_. Just no. Of all the songs you could sing," I chided, flicking through my classical selection. Justin Bieber was a talented guy, but that particular song was just plain _annoying_, and the fact that _Edward_ was singing it to me was now making me feel like a roasting hog over a campfire; my cheeks were burning with embarrassment…and maybe a bit of satisfaction.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "It shows how I feel about you! Baby, baby, baby—" He sang about three octaves higher, sounding more like a kid having a tantrum, before singing in a ridiculously low voice.

"No no _stop_!" I laughed, shaking my head frantically. "It sounds like you're having a freaking orgasm!" He stopped suddenly, completely frozen in mid-action, and I glanced over at him through my laughter, curious. He was staring over at me in utter shock, his cheeks slightly flushed. I felt the heat shoot right up my face with pure humiliation as I contemplated over what I had just said.

"Oh my God," he gasped, a shocked smile breaking across his face. "It actually does…" He broke into a roar of laughter, leaning back into his seat, his head thrown back. I bit down on my lip, holding back the laughter and glanced nervously out of the windscreen. We had reached the straighter road now so there was less chance of us crashing.

Watching Edward, I couldn't help but smile as he laughed loudly at my little joke, his head tilted back. He looked so happy, and that was good for a change. Together, we hadn't had the best start to a relationship let's say; in fact it wouldn't be far off to say it had been a total disaster to start with. This was the first time I had seen him fully letting go…apart from the time he had started to dance with me, which by the way was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Then there was the new problem I had just discovered about him being a vampire; _hello,_ he craved for blood. _All _the time. Which made being around me much _much_ harder than I thought. Now that I finally knew everything, he had relaxed a lot more.It was nice to see him finally…free.

He caught me staring at him, and slowly his laughter died down. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his smile was completely happy and absolutely adorable; it was the crooked one that blew my breath away.

He winked at me, and then turned his attention back to the windscreen when I gave him a warning glare. "You never cease to amaze me with your ability with words, Isabella."

I frowned as I flicked through the 'C' section of the songs on my Ipod. "Yes I have that effect on people. And if you call me that again, I will show you just how amazing I can be…with something far more dangerous." He laughed at that, shaking his head. I suppressed a grin and chose a song, turning the volume up. Mom loved me playing the piano to her. This had been her favourite tune when I was in sixth grade.

"I've always loved Debussy," Edward said suddenly, just as we passed a small café. There was a small child sitting in a seat nearest to the window, her mother chatting to the waitress, failing to notice her daughter spill milk all down her dress rather than into her mouth. I turned my attention back to Edward, frowning questioningly at him.

"You know Debussy?"

He snorted. "Bella I wasn't born yesterday. I love his music." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I did mention I played the piano didn't I?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually if I quote you directly, you said you can play 'virtually anything you get your hands on'." I giggled as his face twisted at the memory. That had put him on the spot.

We turned into the school car park, and I quickly glanced at my watch. Well _hell_. I had just ten minutes to scram to my locker, get everything I needed, then get to my first class. Just _brilliant_. I sighed inwardly and reached for the door handle just as he parked my car safely.

"Hey!" He complained as I opened the door and began to step out. I turned, staring inquisitively.

"Yes?"

He pouted. "I'm not driving anymore" he told me, pointedly. I smiled and leaned towards him. He joined me halfway and pressed his lips gently against mine. It felt so perfect, how they molded to my own, soft and delicate, and the world around me just froze…blocked out. He moved forwards, placing a hand behind my head, pulling me closer. I lifted my hands and instinctively my fingers twisted into his hair. _Damn _his hair was soft. His lips became more aggressive, and my heart went wild. If he didn't stop soon, I wasn't going to leave the car. School or Edward…? Such an easy, yet hard choice.

"Edward…" I mumbled against his lips. I felt his cool breath at my lips and shuddered.

"Bella…?" He sounded _unbelievably _sexy with that deep, velvety voice. I gulped softly.

"I need to get to school," I managed to say just as he kissed me again, pulling me even closer.

"Mmmm…" he murmured softly. His lips kissed a gentle path right jaw to my cheek, then down to my earlobe. I bit my lip as his breath tickled at my skin.

"Edward-"

"I know, I just don't want to let you go," he sighed. His teeth grazed my earlobe and my breath caught. Damn that was _hot_.

I laughed, trying hard not to sound too shaky. "School doesn't last that long" I reminded him.

"Too long though," he complained, moving back to my lips, kissing them softly. Damn he tasted so good. To _hell_ with school, one whole day alone with him…

"Bella aren't you coming?" Edward and I jumped apart, and my head whipped around to see Victoria leaning against her jaguar, her golden eyes wide with amusement. I had been so distracted, that I hadn't noticed her parking her car beside mine. It was then that I realised that this was the first time someone had seen me kissing Edward. We had been alone the whole time before, now Victoria was the first to witness it. I cleared my throat and grabbed for my school bag at my feet, then turned my attention back to Edward. He looked extremely calm and collected-like he hadn't just been caught red-handed making out with his girlfriend for the first time in public- though I could see a small smug smile playing on his lips. I frowned scornfully.

"Now look what you've done," I whispered sharply through clenched teeth. His eyes sparkled suggestively. _Damn _him. I exhaled deeply, frustrated and embarrassed. I could feel Victoria's gaze boring holes into my back. "I have to go." Just when things couldn't get any worse, Edward leaned forwards and kissed me tenderly, first on my cheek, then my lips. I stifled a moan as our lips parted. It ended all too quickly. He leaned back slowly, his hand in my hair, stroking softly. Our noses were touching, and I lost myself in his alluring eyes once more.

"Go, before I decide to keep you in here a little while longer," he whispered softly. I nodded slowly, then unwillingly turned away, taking my school bag with me. I swung it over my shoulder and climbed out just as he revved the engine. My car had a sexy sound.

Victoria was still giving me a sardonic look, her smile widening by the second. I stared back at her, trying to look innocent, but I could feel my cheeks burning. She glanced over my shoulder at Edward. "Hey Edward." She grinned broadly, her tone teasing. I froze on the spot. _Please Edward, for the sake of my sanity, don't say anything stupid. _

"Victoria," he said simply, a smile in his voice. I relaxed and turned round at once. His expression was cool and casual as he leaned back in his seat, looking so goddamn hot, that it took all my concentration not to dive back into my car and join him. He raised a cynical eyebrow at me. I scowled back at him. I could act pretty well too.

"Look after my baby," I warned him sternly, running a hand over the smooth, glossy hood of my car attentively "Not a scratch on it, you hear?"

He saluted me mockingly. "Yes ma'am. I'll expect payment for the escort of course." He winked at me. I flipped him off and shut the door, just as he burst out laughing. _Smug bastard_. I tugged Victoria's sleeve and pulled her away just as I heard Edward pull my car out of the parking slot. Victoria giggled and followed after me, staring back over her shoulder where Edward was- undoubtedly- showing off. _My boyfriend was a smug bastard when he wanted to be._

"Hey!" he called loudly. I whirled round, giving him a warning glare. He would _not _embarrass me anymore. He looked seriously hot as he leaned out of the open window, smiling innocently. _Concentrate Bella…concentrate…_

"Have a good day," he said sweetly, like a true boyfriend. I couldn't help but grin widely. That felt awesome. I noticed a couple of passers by, gaze over at us curiously. _Did the famous Miss Bella Swan have a boyfriend? Oh nuh uh…_ People would seriously have to get over the fact that I had a famous mother. I was a normal person too. And that meant I could have boyfriend too, yes? I winked over at _my _Edward, _my _boyfriend, and blew him a kiss. I would give him a real one later, not now. I had a whole day of school to go through first.

"See you later," I called, before turning and speeding up the stairs, ignoring peoples' awed stares and incessant whispering. Victoria kept in step with me, absolutely silent. I walked briskly down the pathway to the main school doors, waiting patiently for her to erupt. It didn't take very long. We only just stepped through the automatic doors, before I felt her glance over at me. I peered at her in the corner of my eye; she looked so excited, I thought any moment now she would burst.

"So…" she sang softly as we bustled past students along the corridor.

I couldn't fight back the smile that followed. "Let it out Vicky, you'll detonate soon if you don't."

She laughed loudly. "Well! _You _two seem to be out of your shell now!" She bumped my hip suggestively. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Yes we kissed Vicky, it's not quite that much of a whopper feat is it?" I said coolly. I reached my locker and busied away, grabbing the textbooks I needed. Alice had given me clothes to wear, since I hadn't had time to go back to my own house and change. Tanya and Kate had dropped off my school bag early in the morning, but I had been…_elsewhere _when they came to deliver it. Alice had taken it from them gratefully and promised them that I would get it, and that I was definitely coming to school. I swear she spent about half an hour or so just choosing the clothes I was to wear. She had made me stand in the middle of her closet room, my arms spread out at my sides, so she could place different outfits across me and see whether different combination of clothes matched and which didn't. I ended up wearing a pair of tight black trousers, with a wide belt and silver buckle, and a long-sleeved, navy blue v-necked shirt, which I tucked into the jeans. I wore my own stiletto boots, and a leather jacket which I had borrowed from Esme.

I had been very self-conscious about the underwear I was given; Alice was well equipped with brand new clothes and lingerie, but most of her underwear was…well stuff I wasn't _used _to wearing. _At all_. She had given some ridiculously tiny, black lacy set, and the bra plunged at my chest, giving me some massive cleavage. _So _not used to that at all. I kept peering down at the shirt to make sure I didn't reveal too much. I was in school after all. Yes Alice we had to look our best but _really_?

"Are you _kidding _me?" Victoria's astounded cry brought me back to earth with a start. "You _kissed _Bella! What the fuck! Come _on_! That is some _huge_ feat!"

"_Keep your voice down_!" I gasped, elbowing her sharply. She giggled and leaned against her locker beside me.

"You are such a lucky bitch," she sighed softly. I snorted and closed my locker door. I knew I was lucky, but I wasn't going to tell her that in the middle of the hallway. That would only make her squeal even louder. We headed down the corridor towards trig, bustling past the crowd of people, just as the bell rang for the start of first class.

"Shit," I growled, picking up the pace. _Damn you Edward Cullen_.

"Well I did tell you to hurry up, but you seemed…er—" she laughed softly.

"Tory?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." That only made her laugh louder, and she was still laughing as we entered our trig class and took our seats. I pulled out my books, which Alice had no doubt gotten to- it looked like they'd all been laminated for Christ's sakes- and laid them on my desk. I could hear Victoria doing the same beside me.

"But seriously," she carried on, her tone excited. "Did you really just make out, or was it something more?" _Oh hell no. She did not just ask that question…_

I glanced up at her slowly, eyes wide. "Victoria Crowley what are you suggesting happened last night?"

She grinned sweetly. "Well I just thought—"

"Do I look like that kind of person to you Victoria?" I paused mid-action from opening my textbook. "Don't answer that." She laughed, nudged my shoulder. I fought back a smile. Victoria was a right tease, but I loved it. It was great to know I had true friends in my life. She had been there for me when I had felt down. I owed a lot to her for that.

"So, is he a good kisser?" _Shit._

"Er…"

Mr Bolton strolled in just at the spare of the moment. _Hallelujah._ I plunged myself into the lesson, listening extra carefully to Mr Bolton drill on about the importance of completing the square, ignoring Victoria's teasing remarks and questions about Edward's kissing abilities. I felt like telling her how his kissing _really _was like. _Unbelievable._ I knew that would only make her even more excited to know more, so I kept mouth shut.

The bell rang for the end of class, and we filed out the room with our classmates. Victoria was still full of fuel.

"I mean I knew all along that he a thing for you Bella," she explained, as was weaved in and out of the crowd of students in the hallway to get to our next class. "His entire family could see it. He kept staring at your ass that night at your party—" I raised my eyebrow at her. _Seriously?_

"It's a guy thing to check out a girls butt," she told me matter-of-factly. "Personally I think it's gross. I _hate _my ass, why would I want people looking at it?"

_Jesus. _"Honestly Vicky, this is not what I wanted to hear today," I told her truthfully. I now had my first boyfriend. I should technically be squealing about him and how hot he was, but just at this moment, it felt too personal to talk about.

She sighed, frustrated. "I want a boyfriend too," she whined wistfully. I glanced over at her curiously as I took my seat. She seemed suddenly out of character, way too sad. That wasn't the Victoria I knew and loved. It didn't feel right at all.

"Did you have someone in mind?" I asked her as we took our seats.

She snorted, leaning back in her chair. "I have someone in mind alright, but he's a prick most of the time. He acts like such a damn showoff." _Huh. Now who did that remind me of?_

"No it's worse than Edward Cullen trust me," she said, reading my expression. "I mean he's good looking and he knows it. All the girls in my area, they kneel at his feet. It sucks. He treats them all like his whores…but he's hot, and rich."

"He sounds like an asshole," I chimed in, spinning a pencil around my finger.

"He is," she agreed. "But…I dunno… it's a though he has something good somewhere in there you know? There's something really warm about him…" She frowned to herself, and I watched her anxiously. The last thing I wanted her to do was fall into my trap and think ill of someone who had done nothing wrong at all.

"Have you spoken to him personally?" I asked her. The first time I had spoken to Edward hadn't been the highlight of my memories with him, but I now realised that Edward had his reasons for his lack of temper control. Victoria snorted and brought me back from my reverie.

"He lives two houses away from me," she said, sinking into her chair. "My Mom goes there practically every evening and drags me along too to check on his sister. She's got a bad immune system. I've never seen her last three days without being struck with some kind of virus. You'd think her brother would actually give a shit. He'd rather have her put into care than live at home. Apparently she's 'too much of a hassle,'" she mimicked mockingly, deepening her voice. "His sister is ill for Christ's sakes and all he can think about is whether his hair is styled right!" Huh. He _did _sound like a prat. I would be happy to tell him where he could go and live, and it wouldn't be pleasant. Guys like that didn't deserve to have attention from girls, and the girls that did follow and idolise them were just desperate and stupid.

"I'm sure there are other guys other than this prick that you like right?"

She sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but like I said before, he's got something special. I just can't put my finger on it right now. You can tell he goes through a lot, just by the way he speaks. It's like…strained at times. Completely knackered. He covers that up with the excuse that he's tired of his sister's incessant crying and wailing all night."

"How old is his sister? Younger? Older?"

"Younger, but only by minutes; they're twins," she explained simply. "I know right!" She exclaimed as my eyebrows shot up and my jaw dropped in shock. It was rare for twins to hate each other so much. "He's her fucking _twin_ and he can't stand the sight of her. If Tyler were in that situation, I wouldn't be sitting on my ass complaining about the noise!" I shook my head slowly, appalled. Sometimes I couldn't stand talking to Tanya and Kate, but I didn't _hate _them that much. We weren't even blood related. And Jacob…

I felt a lump in my throat and hurried to change the topic. "Well that sucks Vicky. Can't you tell him to man up or something?"

She shook her head. "My Mom's tried that, his parents have tried that, even _I've_ hinted for him to engage more with her. He just refuses to even talk to her. I want to give him a whack round the head sometimes, but I can tell… deep inside, he's suffering." She frowned and shook her head, then opened her textbook just as Jessica sauntered in and sat at her desk just in front of us. She swiveled round her chair to beam at us. Her eyes were wide and excited, staring straight at me. _Oh shit. _

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jess," I smiled, trying to sound pleased to see her.

"Heya Jessica." Victoria's voice sounded even more strained than mine. I would have to talk to her later on at lunch. I realised that I hardly ever had a chance to comfort Victoria and treat her like a true friend, because recently it had been me going through all the shit. I hadn't even asked her how she was doing in her life.

"So Bellllla!" Jessica chirped happily, clearly oblivious to the sombre atmosphere. "I saw something very interesting this morning!"

"You did?" I said with a sigh, knowing what was coming. "And what would that be?"

"Oh I dunno…maybe it was _you_…and _somebody else_…in a _car_…_together_…? Ring any bells?" she said eagerly.

"I can't imagine what you mean," I denied glumly. Jessica groaned impatiently, just as Victoria had done an hour or so ago, lifting her arms in the air and smacking them back down onto my desk, making me jump out of my skin.

"You have a _boyfriend _Bella!" she cried, her eyes flashing. "I saw you in your car with him this morning! You were _kissing_!"

"Is it really such a crime for me to have a boyfriend and kiss him?" I asked, leaning back in my seat. "I am a human being too you know."

"Yes but I've never seen _you_ with one before!" she shot back cheerfully. "You've never had a boyfriend right?"

"Right." _Was there any point in arguing?  
_

"So this would be your first boyfriend!" she squealed. _She was always so great with maths calculations_. "That's so _sweet_!" _Who did she think she was…my mother?_

"Jessica, give it a rest, you can ask Bella all you want at lunch time." _She can?_

"Oh alright alright!" Jessica snapped then spun round just as Mrs. Burton, our English lit teacher, waltzed into the classroom, with a pile of copies of the classics book _Dracula._ I suppressed a snort. _Great_.

_Can't catch a break._

…

"Bella you are _so _not listening to me!"

"Huh?" Jessica scowled up at me as we moved along the queue in the cafeteria with our trays. She had been totally desperate to get some alone time with me since the beginning of English Lit, and I-obviously-had been trying my very best to avoid her. By the time lunchtime arrived, I was exhausted and tired of hiding in the crowd, so I gave in. It didn't mean I had to pay attention though.

"You have a really shit attention span Bella." _For stuff I don't wanna talk about, yeah._

"Sorry," I mumbled stiffly, handing cash over to the lady behind the till. I mean, _really_, so much fuss over a _guy_. Edward was _my boyfriend_, and yet everyone was acting more excited than me. It was weird, and annoying and I was looking more and more forward to the end of the day as each second went by.

Jessica huffed impatiently. "I said what do you think of his kissing?" _For Christ's sakes why do you need to know?_

"We haven't actually kissed that much," I told her simply as we headed towards the table where Mike, Victoria, and a guy I recognised from Spanish class and gym. He was kinda good looking, with jet-black hair that looked messy in a hot sort of way and a handsome face with bright blue eyes. Of course, no one compared to the hotness of the Cullen brothers, but he was worthy of attention. Mike beamed and waved as we approached and Victoria glanced over her shoulder. She smiled at my- no doubt- shattered expression and patted at the seat next to her. I sat down gratefully and attacked my macaroni cheese dish. I hadn't quite realised how hungry running away from Jessica had gotten me.

Jessica snorted as she took her seat. "Well that's not how it looked this morning," she countered. _Was she still going on about that?_ My cheeks burned ferociously as I shrugged in response.

_Just play along Bella, just play along. _"You got me."

"So he's a good kisser, right?"

"Very much so."

Jessica squealed and jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "I'm so jealous! _Edward Cullen_! I heard he's the hottest of the brothers, and I thought _Jasper_ was gorgeous enough—"

"Didn't you just say you saw Edward and I this morning?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Jessica frowned, confused. "Yeah?"

"So wouldn't you be able to say for yourself whether he's the hottest?"

She pondered for a few seconds then replied, "Yes, but I haven't seen the older one yet, so I can't say for sure. Jasper and Edward are both just as hot as each other to be honest." _Speak for yourself. _Yes, Jasper was hot, but Edward had a certain something that made him look almost god-like.

"Hmmm," I murmured between mouthfuls of pasta.

"Hang on a minute," Mike intercepted and I glanced up at him. His eyes looked almost pained as he stared over at me, long and hard. I swallowed quickly. _Shit. _

"You're going out with Jasper Cullen's younger brother?" he asked me slowly.

"Only by like a few months!" Jessica countered quickly, sounding a little offended. He ignored her and continued to stare straight at me, his eyes boring holes.

"Are you?" _What the hell?_

"Er…"

"Bella this is Eric by the way," Victoria smartly intervened, indicating to the cute guy beside Mike. "I'm sure you have classes together."

"Yeah we do," I told her as I extended my empty hand, while the other squeezed tightly to my fork. "Gym and Spanish right?" The guy nodded as he shook my hand, his smile more confident this time. "Hey Eric."

"Hey Bella." His voice was deeper than Mike's and a little husky. The huskiness in his voice reminded me of someone, and I immediately felt a stabbing pain in my chest. _Poor Jake. _I prayed to God that he was okay, somewhere safe. Maybe he had managed to get away. Maybe he was hiding from them and waiting till the coast was clear…

"When did you start going out with him?" Mike demanded. I stared at him incredulously, long enough to cause tension, and he blushed a little with what I hoped was shame. He could have been a bit subtler with his jealousy. Not to mention the fact that his almost-girlfriend Jessica was hanging onto his every word with desperate ears.

After a moment of well-deserved awkward silence, I sighed and went back to my macaroni. "We've never actually been on a date. I've known him for a few months and our friendship progressed to a relationship. Case closed." _Very simply put, but true…without any reference to vampires, the end of the world, or vampire hunters at all. Mission complete. _

"Huh," Mike huffed sulkily and I suppressed a huge grin. Poor Jessica.

"You could at least be subtle for Jess, Mike," Victoria chided him. I muffled a giggle with a loud cough. _No shit._

"What?"

"Never mind," she sighed and shook her head. I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking as Mike glanced nervously at the no doubt fuming Jessica beside me. He was in for a yelling later on. Possibly a dumping as well. That hadn't lasted long for Jess.

"What're you grinning about Bella?" My head snapped up as Jasper suddenly appeared beside Eric, smiling wryly. I grinned at him sweetly, trying to mask my amusement.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Care to share what's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm _not_…this pasta is hot."

"Uh huh…so what happened when you and Edward disappeared last night?" _Shit._

"You were with him _last night_?" both Jessica and Mike chorused, Jessica sounding more excited in comparison to Mike's incredulous groan. _Double shit._

"It's not what you think," I fought back, shaking my head. _Jeez guys have some faith in me. _"I was just…talking with him." _And hugging him…and kissing him…_I glared over at Jasper accusingly. He just smiled sweetly and went back to his lunch. _Bastard._

"This sucks," Mike groaned, picking at his fork sulkily. I swear I heard Jessica growl beside me.

"Can it, Mikey," Victoria advised. _Ah hell._

…..

By the end of the day, I was so tired, I could barely drag my feet across the ground. Thank God Edward would be driving.

"Poor Bella, you haven't had a break all day have you?" Victoria said softly, patting my arm.

"I'm so fucking hungry." I had had to leave the rest of my lunch when Jessica finally exploded and had starting screeching at Mike accusingly. I hadn't been able to stomach any more. Now I was paying the price. My stomach was killing me and was growling like an engine. I secretly hoped that Esme had made something particularly filling for dinner.

Victoria giggled inwardly, linking her arm through mine. "Honestly though Bella, Mike had it coming for him though. Jess is gonna _kill_ him later. Has he always been that thick around you?"

I grimaced. "I've told him many times, whether it be straight to the point or metaphorical, that I don't like him that way. Mike's…a good friend I guess, but that's all it will ever be." The idea of Mike holding my hand, walking beside me along the riverside really just didn't appeal to me at all. It was like…Edward was the champagne, and Mike was the acid pop. Not nearly as appealing right?

"—and Jasper obviously knew something about what happened with _you two _last night—"

"Oh _come on _Vicky, not again!" I groaned. _Enough _already. _If this is why most celebrity couples are so secretive, I don't blame them. _She laughed and bumped me on the hip.

"I'm just teasing Bella, I know you've had enough, but I'm afraid that's what everyone's like when their friend get their first boyfriend. _Especially _when the guy she's dating is hot and a bit of a charmer—"

"Hands off my Edward," I teased, managing to smile despite my present mood. Edward's name always brought joy to my ears, no matter how I felt. He was like my own personal brand of…heroine…actually more like nicotine. _Did I just compare him to an addictive drug? Holy shit. What's wrong with me? _ He _was _addictive though; the more I kissed him, the more I wanted him. More and more, till my entire body tingled at the very mention of his name. If anyone could say how hot he _really _was…that would be me. I'd been up close…heard his velvety voice…felt his smooth unblemished skin…his cool lips against mine…

"Bella? _Helloooooooo?_ Earth to Isabella Swan!"

"Huh?" I blinked frantically and tripped over what felt like my own foot. Luckily, Victoria had a firm grasp around my waist, and managed to hold me up. I seriously needed some food in me before I collapsed.

Victoria guided me down the steps towards the car park, shaking her head at me reproachfully. "You know you really shouldn't pass lunch again, if _this _is what happens. Can you imagine me having to do this _every day_?" _Oh bite me._

"Har har," I chorused, tugging my bag strap higher up my shoulder. "Anymore teasing on your part, and I'm leaving you here."

"Aaaaaand what did you almost do a second ago?"

_Oh HELL no. _"Right that's it—" I attempted to wrench out of Victoria's grip, but immediately felt my knees begin to give way, and leaned into her instead.

"Kidding, kidding!" she sang, whilst struggling to hold me up. "Jesus Bella you seriously need food. Where is that boyfriend of yours?" _Yes where was my Edward? Where was my saviour?_ He'd know what to do…

Victoria swore under her breath as she stumbled slightly under my weight. I apologised softly, closing my eyes. I didn't even know where we were anymore; I just let her drag me along, loading all my weight onto her side. My stomach growled impatiently. _I know, I know _I mused, patting my stomach attentively. _We'll get food soon enough._

"Here sit down, we'll wait here." Victoria slowly lowered me down and I fell back onto what felt like a bench. I opened my eyes slightly as she sat down beside me, and she brushed absentmindedly through her thick, red curls. Her mother had looked so much like her when I saw her at the hospital, like a duplicate; clones. Since our conversation at lunch about the guy she had feelings for, I felt more and more almost _duty-bound _as a friend, to find out more and whether I could help, and yet here I was groaning about the lack of food and mulling in self-pity…again.

"Victoria—"

"So Bella…?" Victoria's voice dwarfed my own, as though she already knew what I was going to say. "What exactly _did _you two do yesterday?" _For the love of all that's holy._

She turned her whole body around so she was facing me, her eyes wide with excitement, like a little child at a pantomime. I sighed and looked her evenly, my cheeks giving away the embarrassment. "You know what."

She smiled, and her face shone. "Well I know you kissed Bella, that was pretty darn obvious from the beginning, but what were you doing over there in the first place? Hadn't you vowed never to even _think_ about him again?" _Huh_. Well that was true; I had been in a complete state and never wanted to see any of the Cullens ever again, but had I not plucked up the courage to go over, I wouldn't have found out the whole truth yet, and would probably have been the same miserable, dementor-like self I had been before.

"This is going to sound totally cheesy," I said, pulling my legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench, and turning round to face her. She deserved the attention now more than ever. "But I guess you could say I followed my heart."

She smiled softly, her obviously not finding it cheesy at all. "Cheesy, but _super_ romantic! I never thought of Edward as the romantic type."

It was my turn to smile. _You have no idea how damn romantic he can be._ "He's sweet, and a _really _good kisser if that's what you mean."

"Who knew?" she breathed, mocking astonishment in her voice. "Edward's not the vile, repulsive arse we thought he was after all!" I smiled, relieved that things had finally resolved between Edward and myself. We were almost a normal couple now…except the fact he was a vampire who _hunted _vampires, along with his family, and without them I would be dead. _Perfectly normal…_

"Bella your boyfriend just pulled a _very _suggestive look which I _highly _doubt was directed at me." My head snapped up and my eyes opened wider as I hungrily searched for him. _Hallelujah._ He was stepping out of my car, looking _extremely_ gorgeous in the black leather jacket that I loved, along with his dark jeans and plain white T-shirt. Simple, but _sexy_. Victoria had been right about the suggestive look. His smile widened as our eyes met, and I had the deepest satisfaction of watching his eyes glisten with anticipation as I waved at him. _Damn _he was so fucking hot.

I attempted to haul myself off the bench, but as soon as my feet touched the floor, I swayed dangerously, and Victoria had to grab hold of me before I fell to the ground. "You only missed lunch!" she cried incredulously as she pulled me along with her.

"Actually I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon Victoria," I admitted. Food had been the last thing on my mind back then.

"That busy, were you?" she teased, to which I elbowed her in the ribs in reply. I had been busy yes, but not in the way she had meant…

"Edward!" Victoria called, and I stiffened beside her. _Tell the whole world Vicky. _"Will you _please _attend to your girlfriend before I break something?" _Yes please…for God's sake get me some food…_

"What's wrong baby?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of his angelic voice. I usually _hated _it when Mom or Dad called me 'baby,' but when _Edward_ said it, I had to struggle really hard to try and conceal the satisfied smile. He was right in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever, his arms reaching out to catch me. Victoria loosened her grip and I leapt over to him at once, not caring that anyone was watching this time. He was _mine _and I was damn well _proud _of it.

I felt his arm wrap tightly around me, holding me close. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his luscious scent.

"Bella's had a trying day today, and it's kinda your fault, Romeo." Victoria put on a playful chiding tone. I could imagine her behind me with her hands on her hips, frowning over at him. "If you hadn't kissed her in front of _so many _people, she wouldn't have had such a bad day. Learn to restrain yourself."_ Don't you dare._

"Poor Bella," he cooed softly, a smile evident in his voice. I felt his lips at in my hair, and giggled inwardly. He was so charmingly sweet. My stomach snarled angrily. _Romantic moment over. Thanks stomach._

Edward chuckled and squeezed me gently before turning around and opening the door to my car. I glanced over my shoulder and waved at Victoria. She must have known I was too knackered to turn around again, for she beamed and blew me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow Bella, and say your prayers for Mike," she called as she got into her jaguar. Yes, poor Mike would have more than an earful from his supposed-girlfriend Jessica. Would he survive? Only time could tell. I smiled and nodded as I held Edward's hand and lowered myself into my seat. I sank back into the leather with a satisfied groan, dumping my bag at my feet and closing my eyes. Edward leaned over me and put on my seatbelt, brushing a hand through my hair attentively. I would have slapped his hand away any other time for doing it for me, but I was too famished to argue. My heart fluttered as I felt his gentle lips at my cheeks, and then he shut my door and ran round to the driver's side before I could start missing him.

"So who's been difficult for you today baby?" Here we go with the 'baby' again.

I frowned slightly to hide the approaching smile. "You know you really need to stop calling me that."

"Why?" he sounded almost hurt, but I knew he was playing. I tagged along with the game.

"Baby just sounds too vulgar coming from you," I teased him. "You need to be someone like…Taylor Lautner…or Matt Lanter, to pull off something like that."

He didn't reply straight away and I could tell he was contemplating how to reply without sounding too curious and more amused. "And how exactly does one like Taylor Lautner reach your expectations for acceptance, and I don't?" I pressed my lips together to hide my smile and opened my eyes to peer over at him. _Shit he was looking straight at me._ His gorgeous eyes glared over at me, his lips tempting. I gulped softly and glanced down at his chest instead.

He chuckled triumphantly. "Bella, Bella, you can't cheat like that." I knew what he meant and my cheeks burned furiously.

"Screw you," I mumbled good-naturedly, stretching my back with a groan. Of course he knew how he made me feel. He could probably hear my heart dancing about in my chest every time he stared at me with those glittering eyes of his. _Smug bastard._

"Well why didn't you say so before!" he gasped incredulously. I gaped him, appalled to even say anything, and swatted his arm.

"You will _not _say that again Edward Cullen! Where are your manners?"

He just laughed and swerved my car smoothly around a sharp bend. _Far too smug._

I watched the blurry scenery outside as Edward sped god-knows-how-fast down the road, humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath. At some point today, after I had eaten and had my fill, I would have to go home and properly face my _real _family. I hadn't seen Tanya and Kate around school- not that I normally did anyway- and I'd heard they weren't too pleased with me sneaking out at night again. I'd already spoken to Mom, but she was always easy to distract. My father rarely got angry with me, but I had a feeling this was an exception. This was the second time I had the house without any mentioning of my whereabouts whatsoever, and with Jacob already missing, I had probably made him worried sick. I would have to prepare myself for a long, intense conversation with him soon enough. Ah _hell_.

My stomach groaned loudly, interrupting my train of thought. I frowned and rubbed at my tummy. "Shhh!" I hissed impatiently. "_Be patient_!"

"Did you just talk to your stomach?" Edward stared at me incredulously with wide eyes.

"What? No!" I replied too quickly, him obviously seeing through my pathetic attempt at a lie.

He deliberated inwardly for a few seconds, his expression comical as he turned back to the windscreen. "You're not pregnant are you?"

I gaped at him, my mouth hung open so wide that my jaw soon began to ache with the strain. _He didn't. _"_Huh?_" I squeaked.

He had the audacity to shrug. "I don't remember us being _that _adventurous last night. I mean I don't remember much, but I hope I would have remembered the sex part. And even so, you technically shouldn't know till a few weeks after right?" He peered over curiously at my silent reply, took one look at my aghast expression, and broke into a roar of laughter. I was too shocked to yell or snap at him; my mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. _Pregnant? Really? _

"Just because I talk to my stomach, does NOT mean I am pregnant!" I managed to gasp out, failing atrociously at trying to sound angry. "Are you completely and utterly _insane_?" My voice broke, to my utmost embarrassment, and that only made him laugh even harder. His laugh was so attractive and amusing, that it took all my effort to stop myself from joining in. I would _not _give in._ Stupid, smug, sexy-centric, egocentric ass…_

"Bella, you are _incredible_!" he chuckled, swerving my car gracefully along the winding road. He reached up and brushed through his silky hair, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I scowled, and folded my arms. Damn it, damn it, _damn it._ This _sucked_.

"I'm glad _someone _finds this so fucking amusing," I snarled, folding my arms even tighter across my chest. I could see the gates up ahead, and let out an inward sigh of relief. There was no way Esme hadn't cooked or baked something, so my stomach wouldn't have to complain anymore, although I technically shouldn't award it for such impatient behaviour. Stomach, this is all your _fault_.

Edward parked my car right beside Alice's yellow Porsche, sparkling and unsurprisingly immaculate, stepped out, and went around to open the door for me. I swerved round and grabbed for the door handle, scowling. Courteous or not, I needed to teach him a lesson. He was there in a flash, and pulled the door open just as my fingertips touched the handle. He looked so freaking smug as he reached a hand out for me, a crooked smile playing on the corner of his mouth. My scowl deepened and I took his hand with a huff. _Stupid vampire reflexes. _In one sudden, fluid movement, he had me right up close, my hands at his chest. I foolishly looked up to chide him, only to be completely mesmerized by his glistening gaze. He leaned his head forwards, and I froze, holding my breath. _Shit._

He pressed his lips softly against my jugular, his arms around my waist. I felt his cold skin against the small of my back as my shirt lifted slightly. He closed the door behind me slowly, deliberately tracing across the skin at my back, and then pushed me against the side of my car, isolating me completely. _Oh. My. God._

_Think of something to say!_ "You have your own car you know?" I said sternly, trying my hardest to divert his attention. "You don't always have to drive mine." He smiled against my skin and leaned back, his expression dark and _fucking _seductive.

"Your car keys have been in my pocket all day Bella," he said softly, lifting a hand to stroke at my cheek. "Consider it if you like, that I'm a lazy git."

I smiled, seizing my chance. "I don't need to _consider _that Edward. I _know_." _Ass._ His eyebrows shot up like a rocket, underneath his hair. I bit down hard on my tongue to hold back the laughter. "What's wrong _baby_?" I asked him sweetly. _Karma's a bitch Cullen._

His expression was a somewhat mockery of shock and hurt; his bottom lip stuck out and trembled slightly. "I'm a lazy git?"

"Utterly and completely," I replied matter-of-factly. "Your brothers can vouch for that. _Really _Edward, you had no idea? That's shameful. Maybe I should ditch you before I turn into one too." _Bada bing!_ His eyes darkened at once, and he broke the distance between us again, his nose brushing against my own. I shuddered with anticipation.

"Isabella Swan," he purred gently, his lips against my cheek. "What did you just say to me?" I gulped softly, totally at his mercy. _How the hell was I going to get out of this one?_

"I said—"

"You don't actually think you can escape me that easily do you?" he continued, his voice taunting. I nearly jumped when I felt his left arm slowly caress up my side, starting from the waist, up my side, past my chest, and back down my arm from my shoulder. _I will not give in…I will not give in…_

"I have you for _good _now," he whispered silkily, his lips trailing down my cheeks to the corner of my lips. "If you want freedom, you're gonna have to work pretty hard to get it."

_Holy shit. _"Edward, you're making us sound like S & M for Christ's sakes—" My breath caught as I felt his other hand move further up my back. I was like putty in his hands. It seemed that I would obviously need to work _a lot _harder to have _any _control whatsoever. I moved my arm up and clasped them around his neck, pulling him closer. _Enough games. _

"Just fucking kiss me already Edward," I hissed, staring evenly-for once-into his eyes. He smiled triumphantly and complied at once. He pushed me, almost roughly, against my car, one arm bracing my back, the other at my waist. I felt him moan softly as my lips parted, and his sweet breath tickled my tongue. The way our lips moved together…as one…it felt so perfect, and I could feel the same burning sensation-just as before- coursing through me like a poison…consuming me. I gasped at his lips as I felt his hand traced along my stomach, rising higher…

"WOOOO GO BELLA AND EDDIE! FEEL THE LOVE BABY! YEAH!"

I yelped and pushed against Edward's chest with all my might. He stumbled back a few steps, looking just as shocked as I was, and we both turned towards the noise. I laughed inwardly as I spotted Emmett standing by the front door, a beaming smile stretched right across his face, his dimples pronounced and utterly adorable. In his arms was a large bowl of nachos, which he had previously been stuffing in his mouth…before he'd obviously noticed us. The door suddenly opened wider behind him and Rosalie, beautiful as ever in a blue tank top and denim three-quarters, darted out and ran down the steps towards us. She froze on the second step, took one look at myself and Edward, then at Emmett and, comprehending at once what had happened, she let out a load groan of remorse, lifting her hands in the air.

"Emmett, what the fuck, not _again_?" she cried, marching over and smacking him upside the head lightly. He looked confused as he glanced down at his bemused girlfriend.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Rosalie stared at him incredulously, her mouth opened wide. I bit down on my lip, fighting the oncoming laughter. Emmett was such an idiot sometimes…and I loved him for it. He was like the best older brother you could ever ask for. He matched Rosalie like duck to water; he needed someone like her, who was easy on the eyes, and a true friend, but also harsh when she needed to be. Rosalie must seriously have a strong heart to put up with Emmett's behaviour all the time. _But seriously…how could you chide a cute face like that?_

At that moment, Emmett reached into his bowl of nachos, took a few out, and put them straight into Rosalie's open mouth. That did it. I broke into spasms of laughter, my sides aching as I leaned forwards, thanking the Lord that I had met someone as crazy as Emmett. I straightened up again, wiping at my eyes, which were filled with tears of laughter. Emmett looked over at me, and his beaming smile returned, clearly oblivious of what he had done, and held the bowl out to me. _So sweet. _I glanced over at Edward, whom was looking over at his brother with a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment and amusement. I reached over and took his hand in mine, then pulled him along with me before he could argue. Rosalie was still frozen in place when I reached them, her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink. Harsh or not, I could tell how much she loved Emmett as she finally closed her mouth and chewed, shaking her head slowly, trying her very best not to smile.

"You know you're a real plank sometimes Emmett Cullen?" she told him, hands on hips. His smile widened and he winked at her.

"That's why you love me," he sang as I took a large handful of nachos from his bowl. "Woah Bella you hungry or something?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," I told him through a mouthful of nachos. They were so damn tasty that I didn't care about the loss of dignity for a while. I was hungry and I needed food.

"You didn't feed her this morning?" Rosalie turned on Edward, her eyes wide in horror. I gulped down the mouthful loudly. _Uh oh. _

Edward hesitated beside me. We had been so rushed to get me to school this morning that even _I _had forgotten that I hadn't eaten. "Erm…" he sounded uncomfortable and slightly ashamed. Rosalie gasped and swatted his arm.

I grabbed another handful of nachos and shook my head. "It's not his fault, I should have remembered as well, but we were really rushed this morning."

"Bella, it's his _role _to make sure you're fed. What's worse is that you were at _our _house! You're our family now Bella, we owe it to you to make sure you're fed! What the hell Edward?" My heart leapt at the word 'family'. They certainly _did _feel like family to me, but it was nice to hear it from her all the same.

"Sorry Rose," Edward sighed just as I proceeded to grab yet another handful of nachos. Emmett cried out and moved the bowl away from my outstretched hands. Clearly I had reached my limited allowance of nachos from the bowl. Rosalie scowled at him, took the bowl from his arms and handed it to me. His face was lit with horror as he stared longingly at the bowl in my hands.

"Bella's the youngest," she told him sternly. He looked at the bow wistfully for a few seconds, then shrugged and smiled over at me. Rosalie was the own one who could probably do that to him.

"You need real food kiddo!" he said. "Mom made some pizzas for lunch and there are a few slices left. I'm feeling generous today, so you can have them if you like."

I choked on a mouthful of nachos, and Edward rubbed at my back hastily. "Thanks Emmett, that's _so_ kind of you" I said once my airway was free. He winked and turned, bounding up the steps towards the front door. Rosalie took hold of my hand, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and tugged gently. I followed her up the steps, keeping hold of Edward's hand, and stepped into my second home. Alice appeared at the banister upstairs, dressed-once again- in similar attire to myself, except her shirt was a dark purple and she wore what looked like a small gun pouch on the side of her belt…plus she looked like a frickin' movie star. Jasper was right behind her, smirking down at me with that teasing look I knew all too well. It was technically _his _fault the event had happened at the cafeteria in the first place; if he hadn't mentioned I had been here last night then I would have actually been able to have my lunch in peace. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear his booming voice yelling lyrics from the living room, so it was a given where he was.

Rosalie let go my arm. "I'll be back in a sec. The kitchen," she ordered me. "I just need to shut my incessant boyfriend up before he yells the damn house down." I laughed in agreement, and she blew me a kiss before heading off towards the noise in the living room. _Emmett_…

Alice squealed when she spotted me, and I waved up at her as she practically flew down the staircase towards me. Her arms wrapped around my waist just as I stuffed a handful of nachos into my mouth. My jaws were starting to ache with all the chewing.

"Bella, thank _god _you are here, I think I would explode if I had to wait any longer!" she cried, hugging me tightly. I frowned, chewing slowly. _What…oh my God…had they found Jacob?_

"Jasper kept teasing me about the event that happened at lunch today. He said only you could tell the story properly." My chewing ceased altogether. _Fuck. _

"What story?" Edward asked beside me, and I stiffened at once. I had managed to avoid telling him on the way, but now it was inescapable.

I glared round at Jasper just as he reached us. He tried the whole innocent smile on me. My frown deepened. _Not this time macho man_. "You _didn't_," I growled.

His smile turned more apologetic. "I'm sorry Bella, but Alice has special powers over people…me especially. It's like a sixth sense! She knew something had happened even before I stepped through the door…although I _had_ left her a message to warn her you would be kinda pissed off and hungry when you arrived." He chuckled and rumpled my hair. _Damn him._

"Yeah and since he's been back he's been giving me hints, but not the full story," Alice continued impatiently, beginning to bounce up and down beside me. "So please, Bella, _please _tell me! I'm dying here!" _Was that like a Cullen phrase?_ I must have looked somewhat resigning, because Alice squealed with delight and grabbed hold of me, steering me towards the kitchen. "You can eat while we talk," she told me. That caught my attention. I wouldn't mind as much if I had more food.

Esme and Carlisle were both sitting together at the kitchen worktop-table, talking quietly. There was what seemed like a large map sprawled across the table, which looked pretty old…I mean _centuries _old; the parchment was thin and crispy, and the lines and writing looked faded and ancient. As I got closer, I noticed that new lines and various arrows had been drawn on recently. Carlisle frowned slightly as he trailed a finger along a certain path, murmuring softly, to which Esme shook her head in reply. It was clearly something serious that required a lot of concentration and thought. My mind immediately reached the conclusion that they were trying to track down the master of the vampires, and find out more of where he could be hiding.

"Mom, Bella needs food pronto!" Alice cried, and both Esme and Carlisle looked up at once. I blushed and smiled apologetically. I hadn't wanted to interrupt them.

"If it's something important…" I started, inclining my head to the parchment before them.

"Oh no no, Bella it's fine!" Esme exclaimed, leaping out of her seat at once, just as Carlisle began to roll up the large parchment. "You need to eat! You look _completely_ worn-out hon. Didn't you have lunch?"

I sighed softly. "If you call a few forkfuls of macaroni cheese lunch, yes." She gasped and dashed over to the oven, pulling out a tray of the remaining pizza.

"It's still warm honey, eat up. No lunch! My word! Didn't Jasper offer to get you anything?" She turned to frown at him, and he lifted his arms up defensively. I leapt to his rescue. I'm not really sure whether he deserved the rescue, but I did all the same.

"I didn't have time this lunch that's all," I said, taking the tray from her gratefully and sitting at the worktop-table. Edward kissed my head gently, before heading off towards the other end of the kitchen, dodging a punch from Jasper on the way. "Thank you," I managed to add before grabbing a slice and taking a huge bite. The margarita and pepperoni topping tasted _divine_, which honestly wasn't a surprise; I already knew Esme's amazing talent for cooking. Esme watched me eat, with a look of gratitude, smiling widely…as though she were my mother. My _own _mother used to do exactly the same thing whenever she cooked something for us, but lately she's been preoccupied elsewhere, and the only time she looked at me like that was when I was dressed up for some special occasion, or performing somewhere. Sometimes I did wish she had more time with us…_sometimes._

"So Bella when you're done, you need to explain what happened at lunch!" I choked and spluttered clutching to the table for support. _Must we really go on about this?_

"Alice honey, let her eat in peace," said Esme as she wiped off the kitchen counter.

"I said she could eat first, _then _she could tell me," Alice reiterated, sitting in the high stool beside me. She smiled at me enthusiastically, her pretty eyes glittering. "Jasper said—"

"All that happened is that Jasper 'accidentally' let slip that I was round here last night with Edward, and this guy called Mike took it the wrong way completely."

Alice frowned, glancing behind at Jasper. "That's it?"

Jasper peered over at me questioningly, to which I gave a warning glare. He owed me. "It's more to do with the Mike's _feelings _for Bella that made it amusing… especially as he has a girlfriend." Alice turned back to me, eyes wide. Before I could turn and let Jasper have it, Edward came back, holding a large glass of pink lemonade in both hands. He looked somewhat annoyed as he approached and sat at the stool alongside Alice, his eyes flickering with…was it _jealousy?_

"Is this Mike guy going to be of nuisance to you Bella?" he asked me calmly. I peered round at him, raising my eyebrows. _Was he seriously jealous? _

"You don't need to worry about Mike, Edward. Mike just has trouble letting go that's all." He hesitated for a split second, a slight frown on his flawless face, before nodding and taking a large gulp of his pink lemonade. His anti-depressant. _Would I ever get over how damn cute that was?_

"How long has this guy liked you then Bella?" Alice asked me. I leaned back and took another bite of pizza. There really wasn't any point in hiding anymore.

"Tanya and Kate guess literally months after we moved to Alaska," I said. "So a few years I guess." Literally days after we'd moved into to our new home, Mom had enlisted me straight into tones of clubs, and I within the next week I was running around like headless chicken to one club after the other. I met Mike at the cross-country club, and it went on from there…and he _still _didn't get it. I didn't blame him for finding Jessica irritating sometimes though…

Alice sucked a huge breath in. "Ooooh, Edward looks like you've got some competition!"

Edward and I snorted at the same time. It seemed that we both on the same wavelength, although I was sure Edward's was more out of smugness than disbelief. "There's _no _competition whatsoever trust me! Mike is cute I guess…but just no. _Just no_." Alice giggled softly, then leapt daintily out of her stool and danced over to Jasper, taking his hand. He smiled at her so sweetly, that for a moment I totally forgot I was mad with him…until he glanced over at me, and his smile looked cockier. _Prick._

I scowled. "Wipe that smile off your face Jasper Cullen, if you know what's good for you!" I was more fueled up than before, and was more than willing to take him down. He deserved it.

He lifted his hands up in surrender but said nothing, his smile still prominent on his face. Alice slapped him in the chest chidingly, and I couldn't help but applaud her as he glanced down at her with wide eyes, a playful hurt look on his face.

"Leave Bella alone mister, before I tell her a little something about what you were like at the start of our relationship." _Ding! _My ears sparked at that one. _Were all the Cullens just as bad as each other when it came to girls then? This I had to hear!_

"Spill the beans Alice," I instructed her, smiling widely. I needed some sort of weapon to shut Jasper up; he was too smug. Alice smiled darkly, and glanced up Jasper. He looked almost scared as he gave her a pleading, warning glare. _Oh my God was it that bad?_

"We can have our own little girl talk later Bella," Rosalie suddenly chimed in as she strolled into the kitchen, Emmett right behind her, his cheeks flushed, the usual wide smile spread right across his face. "Have you eaten enough?"

"I've had my fill. Thank you," I assured her, patting my contented belly. She nodded, frowning comically at Edward.

"Shame on you," she chided him. I smiled and scooted over towards him, leaning against his shoulder. I felt his lips at the top of my head and he wrapped an arm around my waist. We had been _very _distracted this morning…talking, laughing and kissing…like a goddamn normal couple for once. Food had been _the last_ thing on my mind.

"I've apologized for my wrong doings already Rose, don't push your luck," he said coolly, draining his glass of the last droplets of lemonade, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from me.

Rosalie flipped him off with a huge mocking smile. "Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" Esme exclaimed, and dropped a bowl of fruit onto the floor. "Shit!" she growled, and her hand immediately flew to her mouth as the room erupted with laughter. This family was crazy. Crazy but _awesome_.

"Oh Mom," Edward sighed, shaking his head. Esme smiled cutely, blushing delicately, before burying her head into Carlisle's chest. Sometimes, I really found it hard to believe that the Esme I knew sometimes was the same person as the one right now. So many sides to one person.

"So Bella," Carlisle interceded the laughter, his smile warm, but I could tell it was something important. "We should probably tell you what the plans are now…for your protection."

_Ah yes. Protection. _Now that we knew just how lethal the new vampires were, I was going to need some sort of permanent barrier around me. One hole and they would have me. They needed my blood for something…and it wasn't good. If their Master-person revived…end of the world as we know it. Yeah. Protection sounded like a good idea.

"So what do we know then?" I asked, quite proud of my confident voice despite the macabre topic. "Hit me."

Esme smiled at me encouragingly. "We've been doing some research on the history of the vampires, and from our ancestors discovery-" she inclined her head towards the rolled up map, which was placed in a tin on the counter. "-We can sort of guess that they've been around these areas in particular for the last two centuries. They weren't a big hassle back then, or we would know more about them by now…our ancestors would have done their homework and found out more if they needed to."

So they hadn't always been that big of a problem. "Why now then?" I asked.

Esme smiled apologetically, and shook her head. "We don't have a clue at the moment…we have a feeling it's to do with the year…you remember his daughter turned into fully grown vampire at the age of eighteen don't you?" I nodded. "Well we're guessing that maybe because of your _age _and your strength and good _genes _shall we say…you were chosen. It's not much I know…but we're working on that…we're trying our best to track them down." I frowned. That was a weird theory. Surely some other eighteen year old in the last _two hundred years _would have been worthy as a sacrifice? _Why me especially?_ Edward seemed to sense my uneasiness, and squeezed me gently.

"For now we just need to ensure you're being watched over at _all times_," said Carlisle. "We've set up a rota of monitors for night watching. Jasper will watch over you at school of course, but unless these vampires don't burn in the sun either I'm sure we'll be fine with that as well. Edward will take first watch tonight…is that alright with you Edward?"

"That's fine with me," he said. I hugged him tightly. I didn't want him in any danger, but it was best for me to stay out of the way…he was the vampire hunter not me. He knew what he was doing and how to defend…or at least I hoped he did.

"Emmett and I also put up some tracking systems…similar to the ones Edward set up before, to let us know if there's any approaching danger that needs immediate attention," Rosalie chimed in, sitting beside me. "They won't get through the area without us knowing of it."

"Yeah we'll sure kick their cold, nasty butts outta here Bells!" Emmett cried, rumpling my hair and smiling widely as I scowled up at him. I couldn't help but feel a little worried…they were pros for this sort of stuff, but it was still dangerous, especially now with the new 'bad guys' in town, if you could even call them _guys_…_but what if they walked into a trap, just like Edward had done before? What if they got badly hurt? _If Alice or Rosalie got hurt…or Esme…hell _any of them_…I would never be able to forgive myself…

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, knowing already what the answer was going to be.

"You can stay alive, and out of harms way," said Jasper, his voice slightly stern. "None of us want you caught Bella. We care for you a lot, but I'm sure you know that's not the only reason why we have to keep an extra eye on you?" Of course I understood. My sacrifice wasn't even half of their problem; if I was sacrificed, their Master would rise… God that sounded like a line from _Dr Who _or something…

"What Jasper is _trying_ to say, is that although we obviously don't want you dead Bella, your life depends on the survival of the _human race _as we know it," Alice explained, sounding less harsh than Jasper had. It was okay, I knew Jasper meant; he was just trying to stress the seriousness of the matter, and the importance of my survival. _Shit, my life depended on the whole of the world…how the fuck did this happen? Oh yeah…we have no idea. _

I glanced down at my watch, suddenly pensive. _Quarter to five. Shit I been here for nearly half an hour already? _I shuddered at the thought of what probably awaited me at home; two rather pissed off yet curious adopted-sisters, an anxious yet ambitious mother and a possibly really angry father…and maybe an adopted-brother.

That reminded me. "And Jacob?" I directed the question at Alice. I hadn't actually told the others of Jacob's disappearance yet; I had managed to keep it hidden from schoolmates, which is why I hadn't mentioned it to Jasper either, but now I was beginning to lose hope. If they had him, I needed to know.

Alice nodded, a small frown creasing her unblemished skin. "I'm on it…he's on my list of priorities, asides from you of course."

"What happened to Jacob? I thought you said he was visiting the orphanage in Forks," Jasper asked. He looked worried. Jacob had been his childhood friend after all.

"He was, but then he came back a couple of days ago. The last time my sisters saw him was that night that vampire came here. We went to check whether he'd taken his bike, but it was still there. He hadn't taken any of the cars either," I explained, feeling the aching lump in my throat at the thought of Jacob in danger. "Dad was going to send out a search party, but I managed to stop him. I told him Jake was probably just staying a while longer and just wanted time for himself with his family."

The silence that followed was intense and a little scary. Jasper and Alice exchanged nervous glances, and Rosalie shook her head solemnly beside me. Even _Emmett_ acted more serious, his expression-for once- totally obscure. _Maybe they thought I was just worrying too much…_

"Look, I know Jacob okay? He would have taken his phone with him," I told them. "He's never _ever _left the house before without his phone. _Ever._ And he's been in my life for _years_. I _know _something is wrong. I just want to know _what_. What if _they _have him?" _Oh God, please tell me they didn't…_

"Bella, I've known Jacob for a long time too," Jasper suddenly intercepted. "Emmett and I were good friends with him in Forks. You need to trust in us Bella. We'll do what we can to find him, but you need to stay out of danger."

"I know," I conceded, and Edward gave me a tight squeeze of reassurance. I hoped to God that Jacob was in safe hands. Given what had happened in the last few days, I felt almost guilty that I hadn't done what I could lately to find out where he was. Since I had discovered he hadn't even taken his phone, I had done nothing to try and find out more. Dad had trusted that I knew what was best for him, and that I knew him best…

"We've called for Renesmee and her family to come and help in the next few days," Esme informed me, smiling apologetically. "I don't know whether you're okay with that, but we need all the help we can get." Edward stiffened beside me, and I could tell he was nervous for my reply. He didn't need to worry. I had overreacted before, and was happy to make amends with her.

"It's okay Esme, I've actually wanted to start afresh with her anyway." _And also to tell her in future to keep her paws off of my boyfriend…_

"Okay good, then that's settled!" Alice clapped her hands eagerly and skipped back towards me. Edward let out a sigh of relief and kissed my forehead gently. He was kinda cute when he was scared. Alice took hold of my hand and tugged impatiently. "Let's go have some fun! I've already set up the chess game in the living room!"

I couldn't help but smile. It was more like a how-long-till-the-guy-looks-down-at-your-chest game. It was quite astonishing as to how tempting it was for them. Edward hadn't lasted very long the last time we had played.

"I'll bet you ten bucks you won't last a minute this time," Emmett teased, waggling his eyebrows at his youngest brother. I swear Edward _growled _in warning. He was_ far _too competitive, but then again so was I…

"Make it twenty bucks," Jasper chimed in. They were both clearly enjoying this new game. It had probably always been them that had played the game against Alice and Rosalie and had lost shamefully. Edward was now paying back for all those years of humiliation.

"_You're on_," Edward said darkly, and he gently pulled me along with him out of the kitchen. Alice squealed with delight was running ahead, yelling something about choosing the best seat.

I glanced at Edward, whom was looking extremely determined and focused. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing at him. "You know you're not gonna win this right?" I said once I had control of myself. He peered at me coolly, one eyebrow raised.

"We'll see about that baby…" he murmured softly, winking down at me. _Again with the'baby'…_luckily for him I was starting to like it

I laughed sardonically. "Edward, you just about lasted a minute _last time _we played! Can you _imagine _what you'll be like _now_?" I giggled uncontrollably, my sides aching. He pressed his lips firmly in straight line, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh with me. He knew I was right. There was no way he would last longer than a minute. Besides I now had a few plans up my sleeve that would tempt him further.

I pushed against gently, fighting back a giggle. _Here we go Cullen, try this one…_"Edward…you know this morning…I remember thinking I would have to wait _a whole day_ till I could kiss you again?" I purred softly as we walked down the corridor towards the living room. I could heard someone take a sharp breath behind us- probably Rosalie- as I glanced up at Edward, pulling the sexiest face I could muster, or at least I _hoped _it looked sexy. Edward gulped softly, and his eyes flickered ever so slightly down to glance at me. They widened at once when he saw how close I was to his face. His tongue ran across his lips nervously, clearly tempted. _Bingo. Strike one._

"_Dang_!" Jasper whispered suddenly, and I felt my cheeks flush almost instantly. _Of course they had been listening._

"Oh _Bella_, that was just _cruel_ girl!" Emmett cried behind us, blowing a loud wolf whistle. "We haven't even started the game yet!"

"Yeah Emmett, that's kind of the _point _honey," Rosalie told him slowly, patting his shoulder, before winking over at me. "That's _girl power _for you. You are _sexy _Bella!" I winked back at her, smirking. _Edward Cullen, the battle has only just begun…and I wasn't gonna make it easy for him…_

….

"I swear that was last one was an _illegal _move Bella."

I smiled as I stared contentedly at the windscreen ahead, steering my car along the misty pathway ahead. Since we had left the house, Edward had been complaining about how I had supposedly 'cheated' in the chess game against him. Apparently brushing my leg against his underneath the coffee table was_ not _on the list of legislated things I could do in the game. I didn't see anything wrong with it. I was bound to win anyway, that just made it more exciting.

Edward had lasted about half a minute before I decided to make things a little more challenging for him. I _had _been planning to do far worse than what I started with, but he took the bait earlier than planned. Emmett and Jasper were thrilled of course; they both laughed in unison and immediately stepped forwards, reaching their hands out suggestively to claim their winnings. Edward had seriously doubted my potential by betting with them. I _had _to teach him a lesson…

As a punishment for doubting me, I has insisted that _I _drove home, and he accompanied me in the passenger seat…which was where he was currently sitting beside me, arms folded in defeat, moaning like a kid from kindergarten.

"Honestly Edward you wouldn't have won anyway so just let it go and accept your failure," I teased coolly, turning up the volume to the radio and singing a line loudly. _Was it just by chance that 'We are the Champions' was playing? _

Edward groaned and leaned back in the seat. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

I laughed. "No you're not," I agreed. "And I'm sure Alice and Rose will have a bit of input as well."

"A _bit_?" Edward questioned, his voice breaking slightly. I had to laugh at that one. Alice and Rosalie would surely give him _hell _for the next few _weeks _at the very least.

"It's your fault," I told him chidingly, swerving my car up the steep driveway to my home. Dad's car was there, as were Tanya's, Kate's and Mom's. Jacob's bike had been put in the garage for the time being. None of them needed a reminder that he was supposedly missing.

"I guess I should have known you would cheat," Edward said, putting on a tone of betrayal. He was so cute when he did that. I parked my car beside Dad's Mercedes cruiser, glancing at the front door anxiously. The main hall light was on, which meant that everyone was still awake, and by the looks of it there were no visitors, which meant my family would all be ready for me. I knew I was in for it tonight; Dad was going to have a few words to say to me about last night. I must have worried him a lot…after what had happened with Jacob…

"Bella? Are you okay? You seem kinda worried." I sighed as the engine stopped with a soft purr, and turned to Edward. He was staring over at me, his eyes glinting with worry. Two small silver hoops were hooked along the top of his right ear. They made him look like some frickin hot rock star. That was just _sexy_…_they really suited him_…

"Bella?" his lips curved up slightly as he raised an eyebrow questioningly. _Damn you Cullen and your gorgeousness. _

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine, my Dad's just probably going to kill me tonight that's all," I told him. He sucked a deep breath in, frowning slightly as he glanced over at the front door.

"It probably won't last very long," he reassured me. "He's been missing you Bella. Just let him have his yell and it'll be over before you know it." I nodded, quivering slightly. I had never been this worried to confront my father before. He was usually the one I could get along with, and I usually got away with murder…

"Why do you think he's going to kill you anyway?" Edward asked me, reaching over and stroking my cheek. That calmed me down a little; the feel of his soft, cold skin against mine…

"I just do. He's been through hell recently, and I haven't exactly made it any easier for him," I said, grabbing my bag from the seat behind. I got out of the car, taking a deep shaky breath in. _I could do this._ _Like Edward said, it would only last a few minutes…_

Edward was by my side in an instant, his arms around me, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and felt his cheek press gently against the top of my head. That, right there…was where I belonged. It felt so right, so sensuous…nothing could beat the feeling of Edward close to me. I felt him pull my head back slowly and I was lost in the depth of green, the striking colour mesmerising; more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. He leaned forwards and I closed my eyes just as our lips met. Immediately the burning sensation pulsed through like a firework as my lips moved with his, his taste driving me crazy with desire for more of him. I gasped sharply as I felt his hand underneath my shirt, pressing firmly against my back, pulling me even closer. I reached up and drove a hand through his silky hair, moaning against his mouth. This was just too good…

The kiss ended all too soon as he finally broke away, pulling back slowly, both of us breathing like we had just run a marathon. He leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips to my forehead, "I love you," he whispered against my skin, before stepping back and taking my hand. I was still dazed when we reached the front door to my home, my cheeks burning as the words resounded in my head over and over. _I love you…I love you…I love you…_

I didn't even realise he had rung the doorbell till the door opened and a very flustered looking Sally answered the door, her hair as bushy as ever. Her eyes widened exponentially at the sight of Edward beside me, before she managed compose herself and stepped aside, opening the door wider and smiling warmly at me.

"Miss Bella! Are you well? You didn't come home last night. I heard from Mrs. Swan that you had stayed at the Dr Cullen's house, attending to your broken hand." I nodded, glad that by the looks of it, not too much of the truth had been revealed, if any.

"Yeah, I decided to stay the night, there wasn't any point coming back at ten to twelve in the evening," I told her smoothly, smiling. I began to step forwards, but then hesitated, glancing round at Edward. _Would he come in? _Somehow I felt I would get much less yells if he was there with me, considering how my Mom practically _adored _him and my Dad would, no doubt, come to like him as well. He must have understood what I meant through my reminiscent stare, and smiled apologetically, shaking his head. _Well crap, why not?_

"Five minutes?" I suggested, reaching for his hand. He took it in his own, and deliberately lifted it slowly to his lips. I restrained moaning as his lips pressed softly against my soft skin. _Surely five minutes wouldn't hurt. _

"I have _errands _to fulfill Bella," he murmured against my lips. _Ah yes. Errands, as in night patrol. Watching over my family and myself. Well what would be better than to be inside with us all?_

"I need to be able to _see _hon," he explained, answering my unspoken question. He needed to be _outside _so he could see the danger before it got to close. I sighed deeply, but nodded acceptingly, and he pulled me towards him into a tight hug.

I held him tightly, praying that nothing happened during the night…that nothing came to hurt him. "Be careful," I whispered at his ear, hardly moving my lips. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was badly hurt. I felt his lips at my forehead, pressing gently.

"Goodnight my Bella," he murmured softly. I shuddered pleasantly as his hand suddenly trailed down my right cheek. It made me want to giggle slightly, to think that while I slept, the love of my life would be watching over me, protecting me from danger. He was my own knight in shining armour.

The hug lasted a few seconds-and let me tell you those few seconds were_ bliss_- before he leaned back, gave my lips a quick peck, and with a pleasant smile at Sally, turned and left. I stared after him longingly, not wanting to step inside and face the music. I could feel Sally's eyes on me, no doubt bursting to ask me how last night _really _went. Even _Mom _hadn't seen me kiss Edward yet. The last time Sally had seen me, I had been in a terrible over-emotional state and had told it was pretty much over with Edward and myself.

I realised after a few seconds that Edward would probably not want Sally staring after him; she'd soon wonder how he was getting home if not by car. I took a deep breath in and turned back to her; as I had expected, she was glancing over at where Edward had just been, looking far too curious for my liking. _No no, none of that. _I cleared my throat loudly, and she snapped out her reverie at once, smiling apologetically. I walked past her and yanked off my stiletto boots with a soft moan. My feet were killing me, and I seriously needed a long soak in my bath. I had used Alice's luxurious bathroom facility at the Cullen Manor, but my own bath had its personal touch that I had missed. Not to mention it was my _own _bath. I was suddenly feeling extremely tired too. So much had happened over one night that it felt like a week had gone by since I'd actually been home; now I was feeling knackered just at the thought of my bed upstairs waiting for me. I would have a while till I could retire to my bedroom; I had my family to greet first.

_Shit._

Sally stooped down to pick up my boots, and before I could argue with her like I usually did, she said "Miss Bella, you might want to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Swan. They're in the main conference room. I think Mr. Swan wants a word." _Shit. Both of them? Together? I'm doomed._

I gulped and nodded sharply, trying to smile. "Alright, sure Sally, I'll go there now." I pulled at the shoulder strap of my bag nervously, and made my way into the entrance hall, my legs suddenly feeling rather shaky. The hallway was completely vacant- I wasn't exactly expecting the place to be totally busy- deadly silent, and kinda creepy. Not a single soul was in sight. It was a weekday; usually the servants at least would be bustling around to attend to the many chores Mom had set out for them, to prepare for some sort of upcoming event. The Swan emblem was still up on the wall above the staircase; it seemed Tanya hadn't ordered Molly to take that one down yet, and the light in the centre of the chandelier was still blazing brightly. Everyone was clearly still awake…

I dumped my bag on the floor, and slowly made towards the conference room, dragging my feet. _Remain calm…remain calm…just a few minutes…_

Not until I was right by the door of the conference room itself did I finally hear quiet mumbling voices behind it. It seemed Mom and Dad were already debating how to punish me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, exhaling slowly. _I could do this…_I reached forwards and gently tapped three taps against the wooden surface. Each knock was like a huge colossal wham in the back of my head, and they echoed over and over like a ghostly drum across the vacant hallway. _Shit shit shit shit shit…_

"Isabella?" my Dad's voice sounded extremely drained and tired, and I immediately felt guilty for what I had done. One word to sum up what I had put him through…? _Hell_.

"Yes Dad it's me." My voice sounded surprisingly calm despite the immense fear I felt. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in Bella," he sighed softly, and I could picture, him rubbing at his temples with both hands. I bit down hard on my lip, and turning the doorknob slowly, I made my inside. _Here's to death…_

My parents were both sitting at the large mahogany table, in the seats closest to the artificial gas fire at the end of the room, a bottle of red wine between them. Mom looked like she had just come back from a film shooting, beautiful as ever, her thick hair cascading down her back. My Dad on the other hand, looked a complete wreck; his hair was a complete mess, his eyelids sagged and grey with the lack of sleep, and he certainly didn't look as awake and happy as my mother did. As I entered, they both looked up simultaneously, and I saw the look of plain relief light up their faces; Mom looked more excited than relieved. Dad slowly stood up just as I approached the table, his eyes closed. I remained completely still, waiting for the eruption.

Dad leaned forwards, his hands pressed down against the table, and Mom touched his arm affectionately. The silence was killing me inside; I just wanted him to shout now, and be done with it.

He suddenly exhaled deeply, and beckoned me forwards. I held my head up high, and walked straight towards him, my arms shaking at my sides. _Crap. Crap. I'm so sorry Dad…_

To my surprise, as soon as I was within a reach, he grabbed hold of me and pulled me straight into a tight hug, his arms squeezing me to his chest. I stood in his arms, completely shocked. _What happened to the yelling? _After what seemed like a long time, he finally released me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He glared right at me, and I was held in place by his blazing, fatherly gaze. He'd never looked so almost-at-the-verge-of-tears in his life. Not to me anyway.

"_Never again_ young lady," he told me sternly, exaggerating the first word with a sharp shake of my arms. "You hear me? _Never _go off without telling me again."

I gulped softly, not really sure how to answer. I felt so bad now. "Yes Dad. I'm sorry, I really am. It won't happen again. Mom, I'm sorry too." I glanced over at my mother, whom was staring over at us, smiling attentively. She looked almost like the Mom I used to know before fame took over her life.

She shook her, smiling warmly. "It's fine Bella, just like your father said, don't let it happen again. We were all _very _worried." I nodded earnestly, before turning back to my Dad and staring evenly into his eyes.

"I promise," I said firmly. _No way in hell was I doing that to them again. _Dad nodded once, then released me and collapsed into his seat again, grabbing his glass of wine from the table. He seriously needed some sleep, as did I.

"Get some sleep Dad, everything's okay," I told him, patting his shoulder. "I'm a little disappointed you know? I was preparing myself for annihilation."

Dad smiled weakly, taking a sip of his wine. "I was going to ground you, but your mother would just _un_ground you anyway, wouldn't she?" _Huh. Well that was true. _If I was grounded, I wouldn't be able to see my boyfriend at all, because he wasn't at school anymore. _Heaven forbid._ Mom and I both laughed in unison, agreeing to that notion. My Mom would never let that happen.

"You got that right!" I said, shaking my head. Mom would gladly kill to ensure I was happily with a guy.

"Oh Bella, tell me more about you and Edward then," Mom suddenly enquired, leaning forwards enthusiastically. "Have you kissed yet?" I swear Dad nearly spat out a mouthful of wine back into his glass with shock. _Surely someone had mentioned Edward to him. Shit, was I about to get 'the talk' from my father? _

_Screw that, I was tired. _"Night Mom, Dad. Mom I'll talk to you tomorrow, right now I seriously need sleep." Mom pouted, but she knew I wasn't likely to concede to that. I hurried out of the room before she could argue with me and hauled myself up the stairs towards my bedroom. I glanced behind me every now and then to check whether Tanya and Kate were about to pounce on me, but I was surprisingly unscathed. I could hear their voices ranting away on their phones in their rooms, and I rolled my eyes. _Their frickin phones…_I practically dived into my bedroom, and kicked the door closed behind me. _Ah home…Bed…_

My curtains were still open, as were the French doors to my balcony, which sent a cold, nippy breeze straight across the room towards me. I shuddered and ran over to close the doors at once, peering through the windows into the garden. I smiled as I spotted the small river ahead, the very same river Edward and I had walked along by his house, where I had finally learnt the real truth behind his secrets…how he had become his own prey. His own enemy in the flesh. _A vampire. _Day by day, he was slowly transforming into the creature he hunted and hated. It was hurting him, and every day he had to fight the temptation to let go and become the demon, and feed on human blood. An ever lasting life of agony and desire…

I shook my head slowly in disbelief of how crazy my life had turned out, closing the doors shut. I paused in mid-action, staring out into the darkness ahead. _What the hell? _Right ahead of me, several yards away, I could just about make out a tall, lean figure, hauling out of the river and onto the bank. I was sure it was a man, given the shape of it. _What the hell? _The man crouched down low, his head inches from the ground, as though he was sniffing at it, and shook his head from side, shaking himself no doubt. He was acting almost like a dog for Christ's sakes. _What the hell was he doing in the garden? Maybe he needed help? I could call Dad…_

What happened next made me want to jump up and scream in horror and utter disbelief; the figure's body arched, his head suddenly bolt upright, and he looked as though he was clawing at the floor…in _agony? _In one swift movement, the figure sprung up higher than humanly possible, and ripped apart before my very eyes…it completely disappeared…another figure left in its place. It was a totally different creature, with powerful legs, and looked like it was standing comfortably on all fours.

The figure of a wolf.

A soft squeak escaped my lips, before I could stop myself, hardly daring to believe what I had just seen. _I'm dreaming right? Tell me I'm dreaming._ I swear I must have blinked, or looked away for a split second, and the figure had gone. Not a sign of it. _Fuck I had been daydreaming hadn't I?_ I frowned to myself as I glanced into the darkness, squinting my eyes to focus on the spot where I had seen it. _Nothing there_. If anything was out there, a wolf was the last thing that would be. I sighed, frustrated with myself, and closed the doors firmly, bustling over to my bathroom, yanking my clothes off as I went. I seriously needed a long soak, and then sleep. All this chaos was giving me fucking hallucinations now...

**EPOV**

_So far, so good. No sign of danger at all. _

I couldn't help but smile to myself at the success this morning had been. Sure, last night I had nearly killed Bella, but she forgave me of all that. Because she _loved _me. I had finally, finally, _finally_ kissed her, and I had never felt anything more glorious in the world than the feeling of her lips against mine. Her skin was silk against my skin, but her lips…they were like the tastiest, smoothest, most luscious lips in the world. She had tasted like the sweetest honey, her breath warm and soothing…every time she moaned as my tongue traced along her lips…that was just incredible…

I bit my lip, holding back a cry of delight. I seriously felt like skipping around like a frickin lunatic, but I was on duty…and that meant _focus_. I wasn't going to let _anything _near her…

I pulled my _Black Rose _out from jacket pocket, tracing along its carvings absentmindedly as I scanned the area around me, walking at a slow steady pace. I had lost terribly to the chess game against her and I knew all too well that I was _never _going to hear the end of it. My brothers would jeer and give me the I-told-you-so talks for the next oncoming weeks, bragging about the collective 40 bucks they'd made, while Rose and Alice would tease me about woman power for _months_…and Bella would definitely never stop till I gave in that she was the best. She had _cheated_. Feeling her leg rub against mine had totally distracted me. How could it _not _have distracted me? It made me want to jump over and kiss her hard on the lips. It actually made feel a lot more than that…

I shook my head hastily, snapping back to reality. _Focus Edward…focus…your girlfriend's upstairs in her bedroom and she needs protection…Holy shit she was in her bedroom…Alone…_

I bit down hard on my lips, fighting back the images shooting through my head as to what my Bella was doing in her bedroom. What did she look like when she slept?_ Yeah like that's not creepy or pervy at all Edward…_

I sighed and twirled the _Black Rose _in my hands, pausing just a few yards from their main driveway. The things she did to me…I couldn't even concentrate on my _work_…

My phone buzzed against my chest, and I nearly yelped in surprise. Frowning, I pulled my phone out from inside my jacket, and stared at the screen. _Bella._ It seemed I wasn't the only phone who was getting distracted…I smiled as I placed my phone to my ear. "Bella. You still alive?"

"Surprisingly so." Her voice was just so beautiful, it made me smile even wider. "My Dad didn't actually yell at me too much, you're right, he's been missing me. I just called to wish you goodnight."

"How sweet of you," I teased, resuming my stroll along the gloomy, vacant pathway around the house. I pictured her rolling her eyes at me, and sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up Edward," she suggested, and she yawned softly. "You know I'm beginning to hallucinate. I could have sworn I saw a wolf in my garden earlier on." I stopped in my tracks, my heart faltering. _What?_

"What did you say?"

"I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating," she told me, her voice hesitant. "There was a guy in the garden, and he totally disappeared. Transformed into a wolf. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. It can't be real right? I mean people can't do that." I remained silent, contemplating the research Dad had done ages ago on the history of werewolves…there had been none in this area. Not in Alaska. Not for over three hundred years. _Surely this couldn't be possible…_

"Edward? Hello?"

"Yeah I'm here Bella," I said, glancing around cautiously. "Bella are you sure you didn't really see that happen?"

"Almost certain," she said softly, and I could picture her glancing outside nervously. _Shit her bedroom had a balcony didn't it? _"I was so sleepy Edward, I could have seen _you _standing butt-naked in my garden."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "You picture me naked in your garden huh?"

"I said I would have to be hallucinating for that happen," she reiterated slowly, a smile in her voice. "Those ideas are just dreams, and not all dreams come true you know? Walt Disney was wrong in that aspect."

"Your dreams or my dreams?"

She paused. "A bit of both." _Oh man…_

I chuckled softly to mask my childish excitement. "Get some sleep Bella. You have school tomorrow. I'm watching over you so don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried," she said. "I just wish my boyfriend was up here with me."

_Terrible temptation. _"He wishes that too baby," I sighed softly. _He really does._

She laughed, her voice like delicate wind chimes. "Oh I bet he does."

I smiled, spinning my pistol around even faster. She was seriously tempting me too much. Soon I was going to do a Romeo and run to her balcony if she didn't stop.

Just as I finished reached the back of their house, near the garden, I heard a distant, distinct sound up ahead. A sound that made the very hairs on my arms stand on end. A long, ghostly howl echoed across the mist, towards me, sending a haunting chill right up my body from the tips of my toes. Only one creature could make that sound. My fist tightened around the _Black Rose_ as the noise faded out, the pale moon glinting mysteriously against the sheet of darkness. _Why was this happening? Why now? Werewolves?_

Then a thought ran through me, as I remembered what had happened recently with Bella's adopted brother Jacob; he had suddenly disappeared near to the time of the vampire attack on Bella, and he hadn't taken any vehicle at all_. Now Bella had just seen a figure of a guy transforming into a wolf in her back garden?_ That wasn't just coincidence.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?"

I spun on the spot and began to walk briskly back towards the front of the house, holding my gun upright and glancing around me. "Jacob," was all I said.

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "What about him? Have you found him?"

_I shouldn't rush to conclusions yet._ "No, I haven't. Bella…when did you say he went missing again."

She answered straight away this time. "On the same night I was attacked by that vampire at your house. Why?"

I frowned deeply, recalling the facts Mom had told me years ago, that werewolves mainly hunted vampires. One single bite would guarantee the death of vampire. Most werewolves could control their phasing…until their enemies caused trouble.

"Edward? Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we have another problem on our hands…" I told her gravely, glancing over my shoulder cautiously. Vampires were difficult to control, but _werewolves_…they were just as bad, if not worse.

"Huh?" Bella squeaked. She sounded scared. I had worried her. _Damn it. _

"Don't worry Bella, get some sleep, I'm watching you," I reassured her. "I have to make a call now. Go to sleep."

She hesitated at first, but then exhaled deeply in defeat. She was tired. "Alright Edward. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you. Sleep well." I heard her blow me a kiss, before the soft click as she ended the call. I immediately went to speed dial and called a number. If there was a wolf problem, we would need to double our efficiency.

She answered after two rings. "Hello?"

"Alice, get down here quickly." I told her. "Bring the others too. I think we've got a werewolf problem."

**And there it is! Chapter twenty-one! Hope you enjoyed it. Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Let me know. :)**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**

**KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE PAGE FOR ROUGH DATES FOR THE NEXT UPDATES, AND ANSWERS TO QUERIES ABOUT THE FANFICTION. :)**


	24. Chapter 22

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I didn't write the Twilight series. I own the plotline of Bloodtrance, (woop woop) and a few characters like Karl I guess; basically the ones that are NOT in the Twilight books. :)**

**A/N: Hello! Right I'm not gonna say much apart from thank you for reading my fanfiction and hope you continue enjoying the read! **

**Here we go…**

_I immediately went to speed dial and called a number. If there was a wolf problem, we would need to be double efficient. _

_She answered after two rings. "Hello?"_

"_Alice, get down here quickly." I told her. "Bring the others too. I think we've got a werewolf problem."_

**BPOV**

"Bella! You are going to be late!" _Since when did my Mom ever act so... parental?_

"Down in a sec!" I yelled, grabbing my nightgown from under my bed and chucking it under my pillow. I would have folded it and made my bedroom look more presentable, but I seriously was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. I leapt over to my bedside cabinet and pulled out my wallet, iPod, keys and phone, checking for any missed calls. One from Jasper a few minutes ago. Probably telling me to get a move on.

The Cullen's had now concocted a regime by which I would never be left out of their sight for even a split second; wherever I was, one of them had to be with me. That included getting to and from school. Jasper was the most sensible option for getting-to-school duty since he went to the school anyway, and Edward was to pick me up, as he had done recently anyway. I had to be extra careful, because the importance of my survival was bigger than anyone could imagine; if the hunters caught me, I would be the key to the beginning of a human worldwide massacre. You could say that I was the like the ring from _The Lord of the Rings_…except that I didn't deliberately put myself into situations which would make things worse. I had to be kept away from the wrong hands or even worse shit would happen.

I flung my stuff into my schoolbag, glancing over at the balcony doors cautiously. They were closed firmly shut with the curtains drawn open. Outside, the thin sheet of snow was partially melted, the green grass visible from underneath. I moved my gaze further out over towards where the river curved by the small orchard. No evidence of a naked guy sniffing the ground, and no wolf figure either. I must have been dreaming last night…

Edward had called me literally minutes after my sighting of the weird transformation outside. He had sounded worried at first, which freaked me out.

"_I have a feeling we have another problem on our hands…"_ he had said. Like we didn't have enough problems already. He convinced me enough to get some sleep, and that he was watching me. Now I was worried. I knew him well enough to know that he would have hidden the truth from me if he knew it would have made me stay up all night. I was wide-awake now, and I knew something wasn't right. People don't get weird hallucinations of naked guys in their back gardens suddenly transforming into wolves. I wasn't stupid. I had read enough books to know a werewolf when I saw one. I had humoured Edward last night, because I seriously needed the sleep, but now I was freaking out.

"BELLA!" Tanya screeched. _Yeesh, she was definitely back to her normal self. _She and Kate had been very supportive over the last few days, especially Kate, but last night I had seriously pissed them off. Luckily I hadn't had to confront them last night because they were both busy socialising. Tanya was furious with me, and Kate was more hurt. The only reason why they hadn't lynched me yet was because I promised to go on a shopping spree with both of them and use some of the ridiculous amount of money I had saved up.

"Coming! Coming!" I cried, sprinting out of bedroom without further ado. It seemed that the Cullen's were not the only ones who didn't want me out of their sight anymore. I had promised Dad that I would write notes and stick them all over the walls, saying _exactly_ where I was going during the week, and for roughly how long, and with whom I was going with. It would be crazy, but I didn't argue with him. I had stressed him out enough to add more weight to the package.

Tanya was leaning against the front door, drumming her fingers impatiently against the wall. She scowled up at me as I sped down the stairs. I smiled back innocently.

"Ready, my liege?" she enquired sarcastically.

I was the queen of sarcasm. "You didn't curtsy before you said that. Would you like another go?"

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "Just get in your fucking car Bella."

"Very well," I remarked, putting on a posh English accent, avoiding Tanya's hand as she attempted to slap the back of my head. I spotted Kate beside Tanya's black Mercedes, dumping several handbags into the back seats. As usual, she looked positively stunning in her gorgeous leather trousers, red corset-styled top and leather jacket, blending beautifully with her thick black hair. She glanced up just as I reached my Aston Martin, and smiled meekly. She was still annoyed at me, it was just her methods at showing it weren't as crude and obvious as her twin.

"Got any plans tonight Bella?" she called out to me as I opened my car door and chucked my bag into the passenger's seat. I peered up at her, raising an eyebrow. She knew full well of my truce with Dad. I would let him know _as soon as possible _when and where I was going out.

She laughed lightly. "Then maybe we could all have a social time together or something? Watch a movie. Dad's leaving work early, and Mom's not busy for another week or so…" _Social night? That sounded like something I would regret. _

_Ah fuck it. I owe to them._ "Yeah sure, count me in," I told her, smiling enthusiastically.

Her smile widened significantly. "Cool. Brilliant. I'll remind Mom and Dad then. Any movie preferences?"

"Just nothing soppy," I said, shuddering at the thought of Tanya and Kate both crying on my shoulders. _Just no. _

"Yeah I totally agree, we've got enough drama in our lives at the moment as it is," Kate conceded. "How about something scary? Vampire movie?"

_Oh the irony_. "Whatever you say," I said, trying to mask the giggles with small coughs. I got into my car and started the engine. She purred to life, her engine roared every time I pressed ever so slightly on the gas pedal. Adjusting my phone and iPod on their individual stands, I slowly steered her backwards and out of the driveway. I felt my heart falter at the unwanted thought of where Jacob could be at that moment. _Don't worry, Edward will find him. Please, please let him be okay…_

I yelped loudly as Tanya blew her horn impatiently. _Cow. _I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand in apology as I reversed the remaining distance out of the driveway. I flicked through my songs on my iPod, smiling to myself as _Give Me Everything_ began to play loudly from the car speakers, and I pictured Edward dancing rather sexily to the rhythm of the music. _Was I drooling? _Tanya and Kate drove in front of me in Tanya's Mercedes, and I couldn't help but smile, as Kate would literally turn round and glance back at me every now and then, as though they thought I was going to run off again. _Where the hell would I go?_ I was driving on a _single _road, _behind_ them. _Do the math. _

After a few minutes of painful negotiation with Jasper, I had managed to persuade him to let me drive myself to school, and he could follow behind, rather than him actually picking me up and dropping me off every day. People would seriously get the wrong idea from that, and that would suck, not because Jasper wasn't hot- because he was- but because he was Edward's brother. No way would I want people to actually get the idea that I had a thing for both brothers. _Ew. Wrong_. He agreed to my proposal, on the condition that I didn't cheat next time Edward and I played chess together. _Well…if you count rubbing my leg against his as cheating, which I didn't… _

Literally a few minutes into our journey, Kate turned round again, and started squealing, bouncing up and down in her seat and pointing behind us. I didn't have to look back to know whom was following us from behind. I rolled my eyes and pressed speed dial on my phone. He picked up right away. "_Good morning Bella._"

"Stop pulling flirting faces at my sister or I'll call Alice and tell her you're up to no good," I chided, swerving my car round a sharp bend as Kate continued to wave back at us. _Could you be any more obvious Kate? _

"_Alice is in the car with him, so he'd better not be, or she'll have his nuts for breakfast,_" a delicate soprano voice replied, sounding mockingly irritated. _Alice?_

"_I think you meant she'll have his nuts for **dessert** baby_," Jasper countered, his voice silky.

Okay, end of _that _conversation. "Alice? I'm pretty sure this wasn't on the regime for today."

"_Yeah I know, but I have to go through Anchorage anyway and Jazz wanted to take my car._"

_Right. Got it. _I chuckled, shaking my head at Alice's way of thinking. So tactical. I'll bet she had that all planned out yesterday. "Any news on Jacob?" I asked, knowing all too well what the answer was going to be. I'd only just asked them yesterday.

"_Relax Bella, we're on it,_" Alice reassured me. "_We'll find him._"

I nodded, glancing at the heavily tinted windows of the yellow Porsche from my front mirror. Who would have thought that behind that window, sat two of the most deadly, amazing vampire killers in the world. I frowned slightly, remembering how intense Edward had sounded once I'd described what I had seen to him. _Surely it was all bullshit? I was clearly dreaming? Did Edward even call me last night?_

_We have another problem on our hands…_

"_Bella? You still there?_"

"Yeah, I'm still here," I replied to Alice's suddenly anxious voice. There was no way Edward wouldn't have told them about what happened last night. No way in hell. "Hey did Edward tell you about what I think I saw last night?"

There was a slight hesitation, which I didn't find convincing at all, until Jasper broke the silence. "_Yeah, he told us._"

"And?" I prompted. "What's the verdict?"

I heard Alice sigh, "_I don't know Bella, I mean you say Jacob hasn't been back in a while, but he would have to have been bitten weeks ago, if not months ago for him to transform the way you described. Werewolves take years to perfect their transformation without a lot of pain. Phasing is the most painful thing on hell for a werewolf. It's worse than silver for a vampire._" I winced at the thought. Silver burned into vampires' skins. If the transformation was any worse…then it would literally be like living hell.

"_We haven't got enough evidence to prove that something is up Bella_," Jasper suddenly interceded, his voice firm but judgmental. "_We all searched around your house last night because he heard a wolf howl—_"

"He _heard _a wolf howl?" I squeaked incredulously. _So that was why he had been so secretive last night. He knew I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Something else was out there. Something else was watching me. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god… _My car swerved dangerously as I struggled to compose myself, and stop my hands from shaking so much. _Just stay calm, shit, stay fucking calm…_

"_Bella? Bella! There's no need to panic!_" Alice's voice suddenly sounded urgent. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me the full story. "_Just leave it to us okay?_" I gulped softly, tightening my grip around the steering wheel. It was easy for them to say that. I had to stand on the sidelines and watch, but sometimes, no matter hard you try, sometimes there's always _something_ you could possibly do to help.

"_Bella?_" Jasper called me back from my reverie, his voice sharp and urgent. _Was I the only one who wasn't allowed to panic?_

I sighed inwardly, pinching the bridge of my nose. This whole vampire shit was slowly killing me. "Yes Jasper?"

"_Keep calm. Get inside the school with Tanya and Kate. Stay safe. That's all we ask from you_."

I scowled slightly at the choice of his words, but chose to humour him. "Yeah sure Jasper, whatever you say."

Alice spent the rest of the journey trying to get my mind of the werewolf topic, talking about the new latest fashion trends and music. I tried to keep engaged in conversation, but all the while couldn't help but ponder over the thought that there may have been something else out there hunting me. Something else was watching me every night. I wasn't safe anywhere anymore.

On our arrival to the school, I followed Tanya's lead through the car park, parking alongside her. I was sure they wouldn't be too pleased if I parked too far away from them. I was already in their bad books. I stopped the engine smoothly, chucked my keys into my school bag, and leaned my head onto the steering wheel, closing my eyes. _Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths. Act normal. Like nothing has happened. Nothing is going to happen…_

There was a sharp, impatient knock at my window, and I looked up with a scowl. _What the hell now?_

Tanya frowned evenly back at me. "Come on slow coach!" Smiling sweetly up at her, I flipped her off and leaned down to retrieve my school bag. Seriously, I knew I deserved to be told off, or even grounded, but she was taking it a little too personally and it was getting on my last nerve.

"Bella, don't forget tonight okay?" Kate told me as stepped out of my car. She appraised anxiously, waiting for me to respond, her pretty blue eyes tinkling. I could avoid her request this time. She deserved it.

"Of course I won't," I assured her, winking. "I'll be there don't you worry." She smiled widely, her eyes grateful, then spun round and ran after her twin. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes. As long as I kept a totally blank head today, I would be fine. I shut my car door and strode in the same direction as my sisters, locking the doors over my shoulder. _Calm…calm…_

_Shit today was going to be a long, tiring day._

…

"Cheat."

"I am _not _fucking cheating!"

"The hell you're not! I have all four ace cards Einstein, there's no way you can get round this one." Mike scowled over at Tyler, but then angrily grabbed the large stack of cards in the centre of the table with a huff.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You suck at this game Mike."

"That's the first time I bloody cheated!" Mike protested, looking hurt by my comment.

"I think that's the point Mikey," Jessica giggled, patting his shoulder. His frown deepened as he glared down at his huge wad of cards. Poor mike. He and Jess had gotten into a serious fight last night, after his unintentional, yet obvious groan at the realisation of my relationship with Edward. Jess had definitely let him have an earful, but now she was acting as though nothing had happened at all; she had been stroking up his arm like an eager beaver for the past half an hour whilst he failed at playing cards.

Jasper and Victoria sat on either side of me, shielding their cards defensively. From what I could make out, Jasper was down to his last three. I glanced down at my own cards. Three fours, the five of clubs and the Queen of Hearts. If we kept to the lower numbers, I would be safe enough.

Tyler grinned widely as he smacked four cards down. "Four aces."

"No shit," Mike grumbled and Jessica hugged his arm tightly. _Cringe._ I honestly didn't know how Mike was resisting from flinging her away.

After a short pause, Victoria placed two cards on top. "Two Kings."

_Phew. _No need to cheat. "One queen," I said, placing my card on the table. Jasper paused for a nanosecond before dropping three more cards onto of mine.

"Three queens." _Hmm. _I wasn't confident enough to say 'cheat'. I had no evidence to the contrary. _Just like his brother. So bloody good at everything. _

Eric's turn. "Two Jacks."

Mike didn't hesitate this time. His hand was a blur as he slammed his card onto the table. "Five Kings!"

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Cheat," I said, deciding to play along with him. I sort of felt sorry for him anyway. He looked up at me incredulously and then smacked his hands on the table.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, clearly irritated. "How the hell did you know?"

I couldn't help it. I burst into a spasm of laughter, clutching to Jasper's arm for support as he shook with laughter too. That had to have been the quote of the day.

"What?" Mike yelled, his eyes widening as we all broke into a chorus of laughter. "What?"

"You can't have five sets of cards Mike!" Victoria told him, deliberately speaking as slow as possible. "There are only four of each number!" Mike's face flushed a deep red as he contemplated her words, and he wordlessly picked up the cards from the table. That only made me laugh even harder. I didn't remember Mike ever being this thick. Sure, he was slow at times, but I'm pretty sure Jasper had explained the rules clearly to him.

"Shall we end it there?" Jasper suggested, glancing anxiously over at Mike, who seriously looked like he was about to be violently sick. I carefully took Mike's cards out of his hands, pressing my lips tightly together as I collected the rest of the cards in. Bringing in a pack of cards had been my best idea ever. The perfect distraction from the outside world.

Edward had sent me a text just before lunch to tell me that he would be waiting for me by my car straight after school.

_Don't keep me waiting. :) xx_

Impatient bastard. _Why was I going out with him again?_

My reply had been just as smug. _'Piss off, I'm at school xx'_'. I wasn't falling for his sexy talk.

I had already planned my list of questions to ask him when he picked me up after school, and most of them consisted of the content of _werewolves _and _Jacob_ and the _end of the world_. I needed to know the facts. If Jacob was indeed a werewolf, then I had the right to know. All I wanted to hear was that he was okay and that he was safe. Those words would bring music to my ears.

"But I thought you said that there were four cards of each!" _Great. They were still talking about cards. _

"Of each number Mike, not each suit!" Jessica cried, looking less amused than before now. "Stop acting like a complete dipshit!"

_Ugh. I need a break from this noise._ "Toilet." I mumbled softly before standing up and striding briskly away. I could feel their eyes staring after me as I sped out of the cafeteria. Jasper had been keeping a close eye on me all day after my little panic earlier on in the morning. Every movement he assessed to check whether I was staying calm about the matter. He knew me well enough to realise that if I panicked, I was bound to do something stupid.

I reached the nearest bathroom unscathed and leaned forwards over the sinks, glancing at my reflection. I didn't look a total wreck, which was a bonus. If my expression was to reflect my feelings inside, I would have looked pretty messed up. I did look tired though. All that had recently happened was shooting past me like a blur of colours, and even now I could barely comprehend it all. It had all happened in a flash, but I had no choice but to keep up with it, for the sake of _the whole of mankind. _If I was sacrificed, everyone else would be at death's door. Not such a great thing to be responsible for. Too much burden and responsibility had been suddenly thrust upon me; I had barely begun to realise my own future, and now it had basically be planned out for me; run away from the bad guys and save everyone else. Some people may say that what I was bound to was kinda cool. I would have said the same thing…had I not been the person myself.

My phone buzzed in my jean pocket. A text message. I pulled my phone out, frowning down at the message.

_Stay calm. Keep safe. Relax, Bella :)_

I chuckled softly. Nothing could ever escape Jasper's notice. He knew I was still brooding over the dangers I was soon to face. We couldn't speak of it at school of course, so this was the only way he could check on me. _Oh Jasper, if you only you knew how goddamn hard it is to stay calm…_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing deeply as I looked away from my exhausted reflection.

_Ah hell. How long was this going to last?_

…

"Are you sure you can't make it tonight?" Victoria asked desperately, clinging to my arm. Apparently after I had left the cafeteria, Mike had seized the chance to change the subject and organize a night out to the movies. Victoria had been trying to persuade me to join them for the last hour during which we were supposed to be drafting our English essays for _Othello_.

I exhaled deeply, too worn out argue. "I told you Vicky. My family have already organised something tonight and I promised them I'd be there." Victoria pouted, but thankfully let it go, sighing inwardly. I was actually quite looking forward to spending some quality time with my family. I couldn't remember the last time we'd ever done something as a family, apart from those disastrous meetings we had every day, and even then we'd stopped since Jacob had disappeared.

"What are you guys going to see anyway?" I asked her as we headed towards the car park.

"The Green Lantern. A hot superhero in tight clothing kicking bad guys' arses. What more could you ask for?" I laughed in agreement. I'd heard it was a good movie. Mom had been one of the guests to the premiere. She had asked me to come along, but I had passed. I wasn't ready for the fame side of life yet. I could barely cope as it was.

"Bella? You okay?" I nodded sharply, avoiding Victoria's anxious gaze. The last thing I wanted was to give too much away. I had lasted the whole day; I could survive another few minutes.

"Heard from Jake?" she asked, and my heart sank. Before I could answer though, I noticed Edward leaning against the hood of my car, his arms folded. _How could he make such a plain, grey hoodie look so good?_

Victoria followed my gaze, and laughed in realisation. "Ah. I was wondering what had got you so mesmerised. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I smiled at her gratefully, hugging her tightly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Try to keep the kissing in public to a minimum, okay Miss Swan?" she told me, frowning dramatically.

I smiled. "I'll do my best. I can't promise you though." Who could seriously blame me? My boyfriend was hot, and I was going to make the most of it. End of. It depressed me a little to think that I couldn't go home with him after school, but a promise was a promise; plus I was sure Tanya wouldn't let me live if I dropped out at the last minute.

Edward smiled as I strode over to him, looking a little too smug for my liking. _What had he done now? _I raised an eyebrow skeptically and walked into his open arms.

"Hello beautiful," he laughed. _Yep, he'd definitely done something. _

"What have you done Edward?" I asked him with a sigh. I hated surprises and he knew that.

"Absolutely nothing my gorgeousness," he sang, his arms tightening around my waist. _Gorgeousness? Was that even grammatically correct?_

"So are you coming over mine again then? Emmett has requested that you come over so he can kick your arse in a fruit tossing competition." _Huh?_

"Fruit tossing?" I queried, leaning back so I could glance up at him.

He smiled angelically. "It's pretty self explanatory. Mom's made a huge bowl of fruit salad for tonight. Emmett wants to see how many pieces of fruit you can catch in your mouth in a minute. Simple." I stared at him incredulously. _Did Emmett seriously think I would say yes to that? Ok, I probably would, but still…_

"I can't even come over Edward," I sighed, burying my head in his chest. "I kinda promised my family that we would have a social night together. I definitely won't make it out of home unscathed tomorrow if I break my promise. Tanya would kill me."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Ah, Emmett won't be too pleased with that news. Have you ever seen Emmett have a tantrum?"

It was my turn to laugh hysterically. "Heaven forbid!" I couldn't imagine Emmett having a tantrum, although he was definitely more of a child than the rest of us.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well I'm sure he'll strike one today," he said. "I'll record it for you."

I smiled, leaning forwards to kiss his lips lightly. I loved how I could do that now without feeling doubtful. "You do that. Now let's go please before I end up signing my own death warrant."

"Yes ma'am." He stepped aside, opening the passenger car door for me. I rolled my eyes, but stepped inside anyway. Of course he was going to drive. Apparently it was his job as my boyfriend to escort me to and from school, and that meant he had to drive my car. I could have reminded him that to escort can mean 'to accompany' rather than actually taking my place in the driver's seat, but I knew he would have persuaded me somehow. He had many seductive methods up his sleeve.

I flicked through my iPod as he stepped into the driver's seat. _Did I mention he looked unbelievably gorgeous in a grey hoodie?_

"So do you mind explaining how you got here in the first place Mr. Cullen?" I asked him, leaning back into the leather just as _Friday Night_ started playing from the speakers. He stared over at me silently, raising an eyebrow. _Ah yes. He could run super fast. _

"You know you don't need to keep showing off to me," I informed him. "I already know you're a worthy partner. The assessment of that finished a while ago." He took the bait and frowned skeptically, remaining silent.

I laughed over the music.

He successfully changed the subject by asking me how my day went. I began by telling him about my parents new 'stricter' regime whenever I went out with friends. He laughed with me when I told him about Mike's shit ability with card games, shaking his head in disbelief while tears of laughter pooled down my cheeks.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about him that much then," he chuckled, swerving my car smoothly around a sharp bend. "I thought he would be a bit of a…_nuisance _to you."

I frowned skeptically. "There's no competition Edward, I told you." He just smiled in reply, tapping his fingers rhythmically across the steering wheel. _Guys. Seriously, were they that shit at being subtle? _Even Jacob at times used to get really protective whenever guys so much as looked at me in the wrong way, when we went out together.

My heart leapt at my chest. _Dammit was there always going to be pain in my heart until I found him?_

I turned to Edward, whom was now singing softly to _Frisky_. "So what do you make of that noise I heard last night then?" He hesitated, glancing over at me with a look of prudence. I stared back at him evenly. Whatever he knew, I needed to hear about.

He sighed, focusing his gaze back to the windscreen. "It's difficult to say. There haven't been any werewolves in this area for hundreds of years. The only theory we have so far is that it's a one off which we can deal with quickly. Rosalie and Emmett checked the perimeters earlier on today. There are no signs of a pack anywhere. We'll find the stray and dispose of it before anything—"

"But if it's just a stray, then can't you live it…er…_him_ alone?" I suggested, surprised as to how calmly I had taken the fact that there was an actual possibility there had been a werewolf in my garden.

To my disbelief, he shook his head solemnly. "Bella werewolves are a nuisance. They're just as bad as vampires, if not worse. There's no way I'm waiting till they start to multiply. And if it's after _you_ too, then I want it dead anyway." I flinched at the sudden coldness in his voice, but nodded in agreement. He was the expert not me.

"And Jacob?" I asked slowly, waiting for the bomb to explode. If he were indeed the werewolf I had seen, at least I would know he was safe.

I swear to you I nearly sank right through the seat with relief when Edward shook his head again. "We don't have enough proof for that Bella. Plus if he was a werewolf, he would have tried to kill me by now." When I stared at him questioningly, he explained, "They mainly hunt vampires." _Ah. Well shit. _

"But you're not a fully transformed vampire yet though are you?" I questioned. "So maybe that's why he hasn't been able to track your scent or something?" He conceded the thought, his eyes narrowing as he stared through the windscreen, but he didn't reply. He was a clueless as I was for the time being.

"What I am trying to understand," he said, frowning to himself as turned my car into the large driveway. "Is why all these bloody creatures are after _you_? Why you? Why not any other human."

_You and me both. _"When you find out the answer to that question, let me know," I said miserably, pulling open my car door. That was the question running through my head every single day of my life…_why the hell was I the one they wanted? _

I trudged up to my front door, hauling my school bag over my shoulder, feeling Edward right behind me. Now I had several hours of socialising with my family to prepare for. _I will do my best to try and enjoy myself. Just for them. _I stopped just outside the door, turning round with my arms readily open. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist gently, and I shuddered pleasantly as his hands brushed at the skin beneath my shirt.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered softly against my ear. I leaned back eagerly, losing myself in his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you," I whispered back, just before he broke the tiny distance between us and pressed his lips gently against mine. I moaned softly at his glorious taste, clutching tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips were highly commendable and _extremely _addictive. His tongue darted through the gap in my lips, and I gasped at the sudden sensation that swept through my entire body. _Who needs to breathe when you can kiss someone like this forever? _Breathing was unrated. I felt the burning desire for more and more as he pressed harder against me.

In the end, I had to breathe, and I broke free from his lips with a wild gasp, placing my head against his chest, his dying heart beating deadly slow at my cheek. From the way Edward's chest was heaving in and out, I could tell he was breathless as well. _That had felt amazing… _

"You have the tastiest lips Bella," he breathed softly, his cool cheek pressing against the top of my head.

I smiled into his chest, my cheeks burning. "Thanks… yours are pretty tasty too, I guess"

"You'd better get inside before I do something stupid right outside your door," he warned me, his voice low and seductive. I felt my heart flutter with anticipation. _Get a hold of yourself Bella, now is not the time…_

"How are you getting home?" I asked him, not wanting to let go of my hold around his neck. I ran my fingers gently through his silky hair, staring up into his glorious eyes.

"Jasper should be here in a second," he told me. "We're swapping. He's on call first with Alice."

"Ah…" _At least they were in pairs. Less likely to be caught unawares…_

Edward chuckled softly, and before I could say anything else, pressed his lips briefly against my own. It was short, but incredibly sweet. "I love you Bella."

My heart melted. "I love you too. Tell Emmett I'll make it up to him by coming over tomorrow if I can." He frowned with a mocking chiding expression.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up okay?" I rolled my eyes at him. _So dramatic. _

"Of course I will. Heaven forbid if I drove my car by myself!" He winked at me, pulling my favourite smirk. Damn, he looked hot when he did that.

"Get inside young lady," he ordered, ushering me towards the door. Literally as soon as he said this, the front door opened, and a hopeful Kate peered outside. She smiled as she spotted me on the other side, which widened when she noticed Edward beside me.

"Why hello Edward," she sang. "Are you coming inside?" _Oh boy. _

Edward smiled politely. "Sorry Kate, I'm otherwise engaged elsewhere, but I am due to visit soon though. Bella's performance is soon isn't it?" _Gah. Why would you mention that Edward?_

Kate laughed lightly when I scowled over at Edward. "Yes, did my mother invite you to that then?"

"She did indeed," Edward replied. "I can't wait. Well until then, Kate…Bella…goodnight." With that, and a quick wink at me, he turned on his heel and strode off into the night. Kate grabbed my arm and hauled me inside before I could stare after him.

"Come on, we're all set up, we're watching Van Helsing!" _You've got to be kidding me right? _

I allowed myself to be led into guest's living room, where Mom had set up a cinema environment; a huge screen hung from the ceiling, and the sofas had been aligned so they all circled around it in a semicircle. A coffee table had been placed in the centre, which was piled with tonnes of junk food and cans of soda. My Mom and Dad sat in at the sofa closest to us, hugging close. It was at times like these that I realised how young they both were. Young and successful. Mom looked up as Kate pulled me into the living room, smiling over at us.

"Heya Bella, like how we've set the place up?"

I smiled. "It's lovely Mom." She beamed at me, evidently pleased by my comment.

Tanya gestured me over to the sofas, grabbing a can of soda from the table and handing chucking it over to me. "Come on, we're starting it now. Kate could you switch the lights out?"

The place went pitch black as soon as I sat down, taking a sip of my soda. _So far so good. Only a few hours left to go… _

….

"You _what_?" I yelled in chorus with my sisters while Mom laughed hysterically at Dad's flaming cheeks. After watching the awesome yet ironically appropriate movie _Van Helsing, _and playing a few rounds of charades, Mom had now started telling us about when she had first met Dad…and Dad had mistaken her for a prostitute at a club in Chicago.

Dad blushed a deeper red, smiling bashfully. "She was wearing… _small_… clothes" He said defensively, whispering the word _small_ "and she was giving me flirty looks the entire night. I assumed she had been paid to do that."

"So you gave her a hundred bucks?" Tanya squealed while I threw my head back with laughter.

"Correction," Mom chimed in, smiling wryly. "He gave me one hundred bucks, whilst waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively, before saying 'So, where to gorgeous? Is there a room we can go?'"

"She was a hot Latin American woman in a cat suit!" Dad yelled defensively as I laughed harder than ever, clutching my stomach tightly. _This was too much._ "You would have fallen for it too!"

"I had at least five bodyguards circling me Charlie honey, it was pretty damn obvious," Mom said to Dad's utter shame, patting his back gently. I wiped tears from my cheeks, panting heavily. _Why couldn't we have nights like this every day? _This had definitely been the best time I had had with my family for a while. If only _all _the family were here…

"Honestly Dad, I didn't think you were that thick," Kate giggled, leaning grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table. "A prostitute? Really?"

Dad rolled his eyes as we broke into a chorus of laughter again at his expense. _If that is what he had been like as a teenager, then there was still hope for me and my slow thinking…_

Mom leaned over and kissed Dad lightly on the cheek, stroking his curly hair. "That's probably the worst of our experiences, but there are more."

"There's _more_?"

Tanya screeched with laughter, chucking a piece of popcorn over towards our parents. It hit Dad squarely in the middle of his forehead. He stared at her, expressionless, but then his eyes began to narrow dangerously, and I knew Tanya had started a war. _Oh shit._

In a flash, Dad leaned forwards, grabbed a huge handful of popcorn, and chucked it all straight at Tanya. She screamed, shielding her hair as I burst out laughing beside her, cowering away to avoid the ricochets of popcorn. Kate ran to her twin's aid, grabbing the bowl from the table. Mom and I shared a glance, smiling at each other. We hardly ever had these moments together as a family; since Mom had reached her prime in fame, she and Dad had hardly had time with us. Life seemed too rushed at the moment. It was nice to have these times where everything seemed to slow down, and we could have fun.

"Alright, alright, break it up kiddies!" Mom chided, pulling Dad back down to sit beside her. I giggled softly as Dad pulled a handful of popcorn from underneath his shirt. Sometimes he was more a child than me.

"Truce Tanya, hun?" he suggested, stretching out his hand. Tanya grinned, leaning forwards. _Uh oh. _Almost as soon as Tanya shook his hand, her other hand moved in a flash, chucking the remaining soda in her can in Dad's surprised face. I had never seen him looked so shocked. He blinked frantically as the soda trickled down his cheeks like fresh tears, and he reached up to touch the sticky liquid at his nose. Kate and I broke into applause, laughing harmoniously. _Girls always win. _

"That's my girl!" Mom sang, standing up daintily and giving her a high five. _My family did rock sometimes._

Over the eruption of laughter, I didn't hear the front door open and close, or even notice that anyone had entered the house, till his reflection appeared in the French doors in front of me, his dark image getting larger and larger as he drew closer. I actually screamed in shock. _Was this what it felt like to see a ghost?_ I leapt up from my seat as Tanya gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands. I swear Mom actually whimpered softly. The stranger walked straight into the living room, his skin covered with dirt, and various cuts were visible along his muscular arms and legs. His jeans were torn to shreds, hell _all _of his clothes were torn, and his jet black hair was all matted and filthy. His head was hung with fatigue, shoulders slumped forwards, and his bare feet dragged across the carpeted floor. He looked like death itself.

_How?_

_When?_

_**How?**_

I stared with wide eyes, completely speechless as Jacob yawned widely, stretching. "Hi guys, you got any food? I'm starved."

**A/N: And there you go! Yay hope you enjoyed it. All will be explained later on, don't you worry. :)**

**I'm off to Costa Rica for three weeks, so I'll leave you with a preview for my new fanfiction coming up soon called _Truelight_.**

**Love y'all !**

**Cherry xx**

_**Preview for TRUELIGHT**_

_The element of fire has been valued as one of the most powerful and aggressive elements. Without control, it can cause utter destruction throughout the land. Since the time of the first prodigies, the elements have been used wisely, in order to protect and guide us, but many have tried in the past to abuse this power, and cause havoc amongst us._

_But now my friends, we have been blessed. Blest by the gift bestowed on the six members of the Hexagram. They will protect you, till the very end. They have all sworn an oath to control the elements, and stop at nothing to ensure the safety and survival of Castle Andromeda and the people of Alstania. They are your sworn protectors. Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls...I give you...THE HEXAGRAM PRODIGIES!_

**A/N: It's gonna be gooooooooood! :) **


	25. Chapter 23

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am not the author of the Twilight series. I own the plot of _Bloodtrance_ and the new characters (like Karl..hee hee) and PLANET ALSTANIA (From _Truelight_)! **

**A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, where I left you (again) on a cliff-hanger. Sorry about the wait, Costa Rica had my full attention :P Anyway enough with the commentary, I'll just get straight to it. Enjoy. :D**

**BPOV**

Silence filled the room as my family and I stared over at Jacob in muted shock. It was as though death itself had entered, clutching greedily at my broken heart. _Jacob. Jacob. Oh Jacob…_

Jacob looked around at us, perplexed. Then he frowned, looking unimpressed. "Jeez, you all look happy to see me."

Then the room exploded. With a cry of anguish, Mom ran over and threw herself at her adopted son, burying her face into his shoulder as she shook with muffled sobs. Kate and Tanya wailed in unison and joined them in the embrace, clinging to Jacob's ragged clothes, as though terrified he would disappear into thin air. Finally, I glanced over at Dad. My heart froze. His face had gone as pale as snow, his lips slightly parted. I watched in horror as his skin went a terrifying shade of purple, then pink, then red, and he remained staring over at Jacob the whole time. He was furious. I had to stop him. I knew what he would do; he would demand that Jacob told them everything, the truth. Jacob would be forced to tell them everything. If he was what I believed he was, then my parents would be brought into the world I had been plunged into; the world of dangerous monsters.

Jacob laughed softly and rubbed Mom's back soothingly. He hadn't noticed Dad yet. Dad took a step forward, his fists clenching, then glanced over at me. His eyes were glistening, just as they had done with me. In a matter of days the both of us had wounded his heart. I felt a pang of guilt as I stared back at him, shaking my head sharply. I hoped he could understand what I was trying to tell him. _Not now. He looks like he's been through enough._ I would definitely ask Jacob later, but it had to be me. I didn't want my parents involved in this.

Dad's eyes narrowed as he gazed over sceptically. I stood my ground, desperate to keep him innocent. If Mom or Dad ever got involved, I would never be able to forgive myself. To my complete and utter relief he sighed deeply, his shoulders shaking, then nodded in agreement. He knew when to step back. He paused, hesitant, then turned to Jacob, putting on a parental frown. "You scared the hell out of us Jake. Couldn't you have at least given us a call?" Jacob glanced up at Dad, his expression apologetic.

"Yeah sorry about that," he said. "I left my phone here when I went out looking for Bella." He turned to look at me for the first time, his eyes dark and penetrating. It was my turn to frown at him. _No way are you blaming me for this Jacob Swan. _

"So why didn't you come back to get it?" I couldn't help but ask. If he wanted to play games, fine.

Jacob blinked, clearly taken off guard and then he shrugged. "I had urgent business in Forks."

Mom looked up from Jacob's chest, tear tracks visible along her pale cheeks. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's cool now, sorry to make you worry Mom."

It was my turn to glare over at Jacob accusingly. How he could talk to her so calmly when he knew how much he had worried everyone...

Jacob glanced over, and our eyes met. I hoped that my piercing glare told him everything…_I'm going to kill you_.

He cleared his throat and broke away from my gaze. "So is there anything to eat? Seriously I'm dying for some food right now." Mom gasped and leapt into action in seconds. Giving Jacob a final squeeze, she sprinted out of the room, yelling out for her maids to help her prepare something. I restrained rolling my eyes at my drama-queen-of-a-mother. She loved to exaggerate things. I guess it was part of her job as a mother as well as her career. Tanya and Kate bustled after her, yanking Dad along with them. They would have pulled me along too, had I not dodged their hands and moved to the other side of the room. It was only after a few seconds, did I realise that Jacob and I were finally alone together. I stood completely still, immediately alert, and peered over at him. He was avoiding my glance, stretching his back and yawning loudly. He knew I suspected something.

Jacob sighed heavily and sank into a chair. I observed him carefully. He looked extremely worn out, the huge dark circles evident under his eyes. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises galore, his hair matted and filthier than I had ever seen it. Even his fingernails were coated in mud. He looked like he'd been through hell. I had to find out the truth. In a way, I hoped that my theory was true; if it was something worse, I wouldn't be able to take it. All these days I had been worried that he'd been killed. _Had it been a narrow escape…?_

I deliberated over my options- to question him now, or leave it- and after another quick glance at him, I decided to give him a chance to relax. He would need to be wide-awake to listen to me rant on like an irritated mother. It was either that, or I never found out the truth, and he never knew of the numerous dangers out there. Besides, if I was right about him, then from what Edward had told me about werewolves, he would already know half of the story; werewolves hunted vampires. He would probably be able to track them faster than any vampire hunter.

Jasper had told me to read up on werewolves in Esme's book. _"It will do you good to know what we're up against," _he had said. _"They're just as bad as vampires."_ After complying with his suggestion, I realised that he wasn't exaggerating at all.

_Werewolves (alt name; lycanthrope) are almost definitely the most dangerous and cunning mythical creatures of all. As the term indicates, the human in turn can transform into a large wolf, during the appearance of the full moon. The aptitude was said to be passed on to other humans either by a werewolf bite, or simply placed under a curse or dark enchantment. Their large, yet toned bodies gave them to capability to run faster than any creature in the world, and their powerful jaws could crush through bone. Humans with this ability were known to be snappy and cold towards their enemies, and protective over their friends. Their patience was almost non-existent, with a tendency to lose their temper almost at once. Long ago, it had been foretold that once the man/woman transformed, he/she no longer recalled friend from foe. Anyone or anything in its path would die. _

_Anyone or anything in its path would die…_

The mere thought of my family in mortal danger sent a creeping chill down my spine. I couldn't let anything happen to them. Tanya and Kate may have gotten on my nerves from time to time, but they were my sisters, and I loved them. My thoughts ran wild as I pondered over the past years of my life Jacob. _Had he ever lost his temper? Had he ever made any enemies? _There was no question that he was protective over me, but so would any older brother. _Surely that had no link whatsoever? _

I didn't realise that I was swaying on the spot till Jacob called out to me. "Bella? You okay?" I blinked frantically and glanced his way. He was peering at me curiously, paused in mid-action as he leaned back to stretch. I restrained cutting my eyes at him, and merely shook my head in reply.

"Bathroom…" I mumbled softly, before hurrying out of the room, grabbing for my bag as I felt his gaze cinder holes into the back of my head. I didn't take a breath till I was safely inside my bedroom, the door closed behind me. I slumped back against the door, slowly trailing down to collapse on the floor; my knees had given in to the immense force crushing down on me. _Jacob was back. My best friend was back…but he was a werewolf. _My mind flashed back to the week before I had started school; Jacob had drawn a sketch of a magnificent wolf, standing erect in the moonlight, its muzzle lifted high as it howl pierced the night. _Had he been trying to tell me then?_

"Oh Bella, you _idiot_," I chanted, slapping my forehead. The signs had been there all along. That very night I had also heard the distinct howl of wolf. I had ignored the hint completely. It had been _Jacob_, watching me from the garden…

I heard the others downstairs, chatting in the kitchen. Jacob's distinctive husky voice was easily noticeable; I could tell he was trying to sound enthusiastic, but I could hear the worn-out tone behind the acting. The more I listened, the more desperate I became to hear the truth from him. Even then, I could still see the ghastly images that had formed in my head as I had waited for his return; his lifeless corpse sprawled across the floor, Karl's pale, malicious hands dragging him away from me, leaving a long trail of blood…

I waved the thought away, bolting up onto my feet. I dashed over to my balcony and closed the curtains, ensuring the doors were securely locked. The sudden paranoia rushed through me as I backed away and fell back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling; there were so many dangers out there… and now, there could be a danger _within_ the house too. I was never safe. I fought back the tears as I crawled across my bed, grabbing for my pillow. _What the hell was I to do now? _I couldn't tell Jacob to leave…I didn't _want _him to leave. I couldn't leave him alone for too long with the others either…and yet there I was, confined in my bedroom, too afraid to do anything else. _Shit, what the hell do I do…?_

Then it occurred to me. _Edward_. _Surely he would be on the perimeter at the moment? _I frowned to myself as I reflected over the plan Carlisle had explained to me. Jasper would be on first watch with Alice joining him soon after, swapping with Edward a few hours later. Rose and Emmett would take his place at around two in the morning. I glanced at my watch, struggling to read the time as my arm shook. _Midnight. Would Edward be patrolling?_ I hesitated as I reached over for my phone on my bedside drawer. _How would Edward react if I told him Jake was inside? _The last thing I wanted was a re-enactment of a scene from _CSI_, with Edward breaking into the house, Alice and Jasper on either side, brandishing weapons. Like _hell _that was going to happen. _What exactly could Edward do anyway if I called him? _He wouldn't be able to just march inside. Telling him now would do nothing but make him worry and probably do something stupid. I nodded to myself and rolled onto my side, removing any further temptation. I wouldn't be helping anyone by calling him. It would just make things worse.

_Shit, I need a distraction. _With an aggravated sigh, I lurched over and pulled my iPod out from my bag. I would give Jacob a few hours to get his arse into his bedroom before I hauled him there myself- subtly- to ask him some questions. I scanned through my songs tentatively, smiling as I flicked past _Baby _by _Justin Bieber_. Edward had completely killed the song when he sung it to me. I wouldn't be able to listen to that for a few months at the very least. _Find something that reminds you of him…how much you love him…ignore everything else._

I finally found one and sank back into my pillows, my eyes following the intricate patterns on the ceiling as the music began to play. It was a true reflection of my feelings for Edward, written simply in a song.

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take._

_And baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me, _

_And it just blows me away. _

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything._

_I can hear your thoughts._

_I can see your dreams._

_I dunno how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps gettin' better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that do._

_Baby I'm amazed by you. _

**(A/N: Amazed by Duncan James. Beautiful song.)**

…

I woke with a start, the sound of _Bring me to Life_ by _Evanescence _roaring in my ears. I sat bolt upright in my bed, wrenching the headphones off. Shit. _Shit_. _Why the fuck had I fallen asleep? What was the time? _I glared down at my watch. _1:30am. Well that was just great. _He was almost definitely going to be asleep now, as were the others. If I started yelling it would wake everyone up. I pulled at my hair as I leapt out of bed, frustrated with myself. _Why couldn't I have been more disciplined?_ Now I would probably have to wait for another twenty-two hours before I could speak to him.

"_Shit_!" I hissed, marching over to my bedroom door. Screw this; I couldn't wait that long to talk to him. I needed answers. _Now._

I hauled the door open, hurrying stealthily along the corridor till I reached his bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed the thin shard of light piercing through the thin gap at the base of the door. _He was still awake._ _That would make this slightly easier. _I took a deep breath, composing myself, carefully twisted the doorknob, and stepped inside.

He had his desk lamp on, its dimmed light pooling across the glossy table and cream-carpeted floor. His bedroom was formatted in a very similar way to mine, minus the excessively large cupboard and wardrobe; he had a simple chest-of-drawers and much smaller wardrobe tucked neatly in the end corner of the room. His bed-the sheets still smoothed down and untouched-stood exactly where mine would have been. The balcony doors were wide open, the curtains bustling about as the chilly breeze gushed towards me. I shuddered, rubbing at my shoulders as I walked further inside. Jake was sitting on the floor by the bed, his back to me, listening to his iPod. From the way his head was inclined, it looked like he was sleeping. I couldn't help but smile to myself. We always had similar ideas to calm ourselves down. As I stepped even closer though, I cast a shadow in his direction and he moved so fast that I let out a cry and took a few steps back in alarm. His eyes flashed dangerously and he leaned forwards, as though ready to pounce. Very _wolf_-like.

His ferocious expression morphed to a look of relief, then irritation when he realised it was only me. "_Jesus _Bella!" he breathed. "Could you at least warn me next time you're gonna just waltz into my room?" Oh _hell _no. He was _not_ going to blame me for _anything_. I stared at him, long and hard, then pointed out towards the balcony. He raised an eyebrow, but then turned and headed outside. I followed after him and closed the balcony doors softly behind me. The fear of the outside world had temporarily left me; it was completely masked by fury. Jacob leaned back against the balcony wall, folding his arms. My eyes blazed as I stared over at him. I waited in the silence, till he became uncomfortable with my staring, diverting his gaze to the floor and clearing his throat.

"I could ask you the same question," I finally said, arching an eyebrow. "Where. Have. You. _Been_?"

He snorted in amusement. "I could ask _you_ the same question!" he shot back. I glared at him, my skin burning. He sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I _told _you Bella. As I told everyone else. I've been in Forks—"

"_Bullshit Jacob_!" I snapped. "I checked up your orphanage. They haven't seen you in weeks!" That wasn't a complete lie; I had asked Alice to check up for me, since I had no idea where the damn place was, but she hadn't gotten back to me about it.

He took the bait though; his head snapped up, eyes angry now. "You've been tracing up on me!" It wasn't a question.

"I was worried _sick _Jacob!" I cried, praying that our voices were muffled enough by the balcony doors. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Can you not understand how _frightened_—"

"Don't you come lecturing about 'disappearing off' Bella," Jacob hissed, his voice colder than I had ever heard it before. "If you remember, it was _you _I had gone out to look for…"

_Bingo. Just what I wanted to hear. _"Ah HA!" I exclaimed, stabbing a finger at him accusingly. "So you didn't go out for a visit to Forks did you? You went searching for me! So then what? _How the fuck did you get around Jacob_? _Huh_? You left your phone, your wallet, your _motorbike_…your goddamn _passport _was still here Jacob, so you couldn't have left the frickin' country! So where in the _name_ of _God_ were you?"

There was a deep, intense silence as I breathed heavily, my hands still shaking at my sides. Jacob was staring at me with wide, stunned eyes. He hadn't expected me to lose it like that. Neither had I to be honest, but his cool attitude had finally hit a nerve. Then he exhaled loudly, rubbing at his shoulder nervously. He hadn't experienced my angry side before.

"Bella…" he began, his voice suddenly pained. "Listen, I'm sorry for making you worry so much. Frankly, I don't think you technically have the right to get pissed at me, since you put me through the same shit in the first place—" he waved me off as I tried to intercede. "—but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm _fine_. I got picked up by on old mate from Forks, and stayed with him for a while. I needed…time…time to think." _More like time to hunt. _

I wasn't letting it go that easily. "Then why are you so battered up?" I asked him, eyes narrowing.

"What…_this_?" he indicated to one of the numerous cuts on his muscular arms. I was very surprised to hear him laugh, shaking his head. "Ah Bells, these are hardly battle wounds. You think I was mobbed or something." When I didn't answer straight away, he sighed, his tone almost sympathetic. "My mate and I went for a few errands in the forest Bella, that's it."

_Oh dear sweet lord. _"Jake, you have to stay away from the forest!" I exclaimed, leaning towards him. He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"What—so you're my new Mom now Bells? What the hell are you going on about? This isn't Kindergarten you know!"

I deliberated, unable find a subtle way to tell him. He snorted in what sounded like disgust, turning away from me to glare over the balcony. "Just go to bed Bella, maybe sleep will clear your mind. Right now you're not talking sense."

_That did it_. I gritted my teeth, hands clenched at my side. "I know what you are Jacob!" His shoulders stiffened, and his breath stopped completely. I waited in the silence, nervous for his reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calm and icy, though I could see hands clasping tightly to the wall, turning the knuckles white.

I licked my lips and carried on. "Yes you do Jake, and you know what's out there in the forest. You hunt vampires by instinct. You can track them faster than any other living there! But you don't know the _worst _of what's to come—"

"Bella you don't know what you're talking about!" Jacob barked, turning round and glaring at me. His eyes flashed, and I could swear I saw a glimpse of bright yellow. He must have realised I had seen something, for he made to turn away again. I ran over and held him still before he could.

"Jake _please_," I pleaded, clutching tightly to his arm as he tried to pull away. "I'm trying to help you! There is something out there Jake! Something worse than anything before, and if you don't listen to me, they will kill you—"

"And how the _hell _do you know there's something out there worse than them?" he shot at me, his eyes boring into mine, daring me to look away. Well at least he wasn't denying it anymore. I gulped softly, praying that I was doing the right thing.

_Well shit, here goes. _"Because I've seen them." Jacob froze, his expression aghast. I said nothing as I waited for the truth to sink in, waiting for the outburst I had been expecting. _Would he transform now? Would he forget who I was and kill me…?_ Suddenly, he exhaled sharply, and pulled my hand from his arm. His touch was gentle, but firm. He watched me carefully as he leaned back again, reading my expression. Without a doubt I knew he would be looking at a young woman, worn out from the new pressures in her life, looking more terrified than ever before. His bewildered expression faded slightly, and his hands unclenched.

"How?" His voice was barely a whisper.

My heart missed a beat. "I…there's a group of people whom I know. The Cullen family. They hunt vampires too. They've been protecting me." Jacob face remained expressionless as I told him all about the vampire attack at the party, and how Edward had saved me. I told him how Jasper had explained everything to me, and how they still didn't know the full details about the new vampires. I watched his expression darken as I explained how the _Casadores _were now after me, and that Edward and his family were trying to find out why the vampires wanted me in particular, and how to stop them.

"And now they think _you're _after me too!" I cried, lifting my arms in dismay. He frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"What makes them think I'm after you?" he asked me. It was my turn to read his expression carefully. He looked genuinely confused, as though he didn't realise that he was potentially a great danger to me right now.

"Jake…they told me werewolves were just as dangerous, if not _worse _than vampires," I told him. "They told me werewolves don't hesitate to kill anyone or anything in their path, and from what I've read about werewolves, I can't say that I don't agree with them." He seemed taken aback by my last comment, and I saw a glimpse of hurt flash across his eyes before he composed himself. He heaved a great sigh, rumpling his hair before taking two great strides and pulling me to his chest. I froze for a split second, and then threw my arms around him, the tears running free. I took in his familiar scent, burying my head into his shirt, and it occurred to me _how much_ I had missed my best friend._ What would I have done if something had happened to him? _

"Bella, I would never _ever _do _anything _to hurt you," he told me, his voice at my ear. "If anything, I would gladly _kill _for you. You're too precious to me." My wails muffled in his shirt and I clung to him tightly, afraid he would suddenly vanish. My Jacob…my _brother_…he was safe.

"Oh Jacob," I sobbed. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…"

"_Chill _Bella, I'm still here," he teased, chuckling.

"Jackass," I mumbled. He just laughed and hugged me tighter, his hands rubbing rhythmically across my back.

"I missed you Bells," he whispered.

My eyes burned. "I missed you too Jake." I felt his lips at my hair, soft as silk; it was exactly what he used to do when I was younger to comfort me.

"_Does that feel better now Bella?" _he would say, wiping the tears from my cheeks. _"Don't cry honey, a smile makes you look far more dazzling." _

I smiled inwardly at the memory. Jacob and I certainly had had an awesome few years. It was only recently I had been around him less and spent more time with the Cullens. At the time, I hadn't felt guilty because I thought I was protecting him, but now that I knew what he was, it felt as though I had been trapping him out, keeping him in the dark, unable to protect all that he loved.

"Jake…I don't know how to say this," I started, pushing away from him gently. His dark, endless eyes stared at me cautiously. I sighed softly. "I honestly had no idea what you were till a few days ago. If I had known, I would have warned you of the dangers—"

"Bella, you say you've read up on werewolves right?" he interrupted me, his tone teasing. I was more relieved than annoyed; he could have easily snapped at me for bringing up the fact he was a werewolf again.

"Jasper gave me a book to read about them yes," I told him, watching him carefully. He raised a sceptical eyebrow, waiting.

Then it clicked. _Werewolves hunted vampires. He still didn't understand… _

"Did the fact that werewolves hunt vampires escape your mind at any point?" he asked me, his voice deliberately slow and mocking. I frowned at him chidingly.

"So what? It's still dangerous Jacob! And there are things you don't understand. The _Casadores_… they're out there, more dangerous than anything before…"

"What, did they grow wings?" Jacob snorted, unabashed. "Bella, you really shouldn't take movies to heart you know?"

"_Jacob_," I growled, becoming impatient. "They are not normal. They are more powerful than you can ever imagine." I suddenly had his full attention, and he frowned slightly, looking hesitant. I had to carry on; he had to know, before it was too late.

"These creatures…they are the hunters of the _devil_, Jacob. They will kill _anything_ in their path, and you are no exception."

His frown deepened, and glanced over my shoulder with narrowed eyes. "What's different about them?"

"I've told you we have no idea Jake!" I cried, suddenly irritated. "That's what's so fucking scary. There's something out there after me, and I have no fucking idea how to defend myself!"

A soft growl erupted from Jacob's lips, and a shiver crept up my spine. _Had I gone too far?_

"Why you Bella?" he asked, his tone icy once more.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh Jake, if only I knew the answer to that bloody question!"

"Have the Cullens not found that out yet?"

"No they can't figure it out either," I sighed. "Carlisle guessed that I was just the unlucky girl who got in the way, but I think it's more than that. There are many people out there they could choose from, not just me." He nodded in agreement, but remained silent, and I could almost see him churning the new information I had given him in his head. I waited patiently, remembering what a shock it had been when I had been told everything too. It had taken me a while to comprehend what was really going on.

Suddenly he barked with laughter, causing my entire body to rise a few feet into the air with fright. I stared at him incredulously he ran a large hand through his silky hair.

"Well shit Bella, you're in a world of hell!" he exclaimed, rumpling my hair playfully.

I scowled at him, clearly not amused. "Thank you for pointing that out Jake."

He beamed back at me, clearly very amused. "Ah not to worry sis, I'll be there for you. And it seems that the Cullens are too! _Damn_! Jasper! A vampire hunter! Who would have thought?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I know, I was pretty shocked too when I found out. They're all amazing though. I couldn't have lasted the past few weeks without them."

He winced slightly at that, and I regretted what I said at once. I hadn't meant it to come out like that. "You know…I have been watching over you. Every night."

I leaned forwards, my head resting on his chest. "I know Jake, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that they're trustworthy people. They would do everything in their power to make sure nothing touches me. Edward would do anything for me. Which reminds me, I'd probably better warn them that you're not the badass werewolf they thought you were." Heaven forbid if any of them saw us now. I pulled back and glanced to the side nervously. We were in an open balcony with no cover; a clear shot for any of them.

Jacob chuckled, tugging at my arm as he moved towards the balcony doors. "Come on Miss Paranoid, we'll go inside if that makes you feel better. Although I don't think they'd assassinate me Bells." I pulled a face as I turned and followed him back inside. _He had no idea…_

"I'm not taking any chances," I said firmly, closing the doors behind me softly. "Plus I'm on the Shit List of the meanest vamps in town. I think I'm much safer inside." Jacob glanced up at me as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He raised a cocky eyebrow. "I'm the meanest werewolf in town."

I pointed a finger at him threateningly. "Don't you_ dare_." He chuckled and beckoned me over. I slouched over and sat down beside him, leaning me head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend," he told me, elbowing my side playfully. "Then you'd be distracted from the shit that's going on, while I and the Cullens get rid of the trouble."

I laughed softly, elbowing him back. "Well that's the problem you see. Because my boyfriend _is _in all the shit!"

"Huh?"

"Edward Cullen," I explained simply. Jacob leaned away, his eyes wide.

"_Edward. _You're _kidding_! The youngest brother right?"

"Yeah."

"Dang Bella, you know how to _choose_ 'em!" he shook his head in mocking disbelief. "Well I guess that theory's out of the books." I laughed and slapped at his arm.

"I would have told you before but you weren't here," I reminded him, to which he pulled a face in reply. I smiled at his pouting face, still finding it hard to believe that he was finally back. Safe and unharmed.

Then I had to go and yawn widely, and ruin the moment.

Jacob chuckled softly, kissing my head quickly before pushing me away. "Bed, you. You've got school tomorrow. And I need my beauty sleep, it's been a while since I've slept in a bed."

I frowned. "Why _haven't _you been coming home lately."

He sighed softly, "I really_ did_ have business in Forks for one night, one of my friends at the orphanage was really unwell, and as you know I hadn't taken much spare cash with me. But then when I got back, I had…_problems._ I began to find it really hard to transfigure back to human form. It was like something inside me, my instinct was telling me that something was wrong. That only happens when there's danger around. When _vampires _are around to be exact." My blood ran cold. He had sensed that something wasn't right, and been out there, right in the middle of it all. Like a mouse in a trap.

"How did you manage to transfigure back?" I asked him, aware that my voice was barely a whisper.

Jacob didn't seem to notice. "With a _lot _of difficulty. And _pain_. Jesus, it's never hurt that much before; like something was holding me back, wanting me to remain as a wolf. I seem to have control over it now though," he added as he noticed my terrified expression.

I merely nodded, too worried to speak. _Did this mean the vampires had an advantage over him? _

"Bella, it's just a gut instinct," he told me, as though he could hear my thoughts. "Nothing has control over me. My body only does that to protect me. I'm more of a threat as werewolf than a mere human. Instinct. Okay?"

I nodded, this time adding a weak smile to try and reassure him. He knew what he was talking about.

He nodded, satisfied, then pushed at me lightly. "Good. Now get out of here so I can start my siesta." I got up at once, kissing his forehead lightly. His skin was warm and soothing, his breathing relaxed.

"Night Jake," I whispered. "Stay in bed tonight okay?"

"You can count on it Bells," he told me, collapsing fully clothed onto his bed sheets. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself as I tiptoed across the passageway. That was more like the Jacob I knew. Even now, the truth hadn't really dawned on me. Before I'd even realised, I was in a world of mythical creatures. Werewolves for crying out loud! _How long has he been a werewolf?_ _And why hadn't I seen the signs before…?_

I shook my head in wonder at my naivety. All this time… I had never really been in 'normal' company…_but I loved it._ I stifled a giggle as I gently pushed against my bedroom door and tiptoeing inside. _Ha. What the hell Bella_. _You really are a target for trouble_. I didn't even bother undressing; I hadn't quite realised how tired I was before, but now it was plain evident. It was like my body just shut down. I slumped forwards and felt the welcoming softness of my duvet on my skin. My mind was still struggling to grasp the various situations that were now in my life. My boyfriend was a soon-to-be-vampire/vampire hunter. My adopted brother was a werewolf, and I was the most-wanted-human-donor in 'vampire-ville'.

_Has there ever actually been a day recently where something strange hasn't happened? _

_And what the hell was I going to tell Edward tomorrow?_

_Damn, what a night…_

…..

_God DAMMIT!_

_Why oh why did my alarm clock choose to not go off this morning?_

If it hadn't have been for Jacob checking whether I was up, I wouldn't even have left by lunchtime. I had practically inhaled the croissant, bacon and strawberry milkshake Sally had prepared for me, and now I was paying for it; indigestion was such a bitch.

I sprang for my bag, not bothering to check whether everything was inside; it was basically packed from yesterday, and most of my books were at school. I leapt over my bed for my phone, tossed a few dollar notes into my bag, before sprinting out of my bedroom. I had texted Edward a few minutes before to tell him I was running a bit late; I didn't want to keep him waiting as well. Tanya and Kate fired daggers at me as I bustled about the house, looking for my things. I was usually more organised than this, but last night I had been preoccupied setting things straight with my werewolf-adopted brother. I was pretty satisfied with the talk I had had with him; thank God he wasn't like the books had described. Now all that was left was telling Edward. That wouldn't be too fun…

I bolted down the stairs, tripping over my feet as I yelled hurried goodbyes to my family. Unsurprisingly, Jacob wasn't going to school; he needed the rest. Tanya and Kate had gone to wait for me in the driveway. It would take them a while to start trusting me again, and now the fact that Jacob had suddenly come back hadn't exactly made things any better for me. I grabbed for my keys in the cabinet and wrenched the door open…almost running straight into my boyfriend's chest. I yelped and leapt back, a hand flying to my throat.

"For _fuck's sake_!" I cried, frowning accusingly at Edward's amused grin. "Was that _really _necessary?" He chuckled lightly, taking my hand in his.

"Good morning, beautiful," he teased, tugging me towards him. I obliged with a sigh, wrapping my arms around him. I listened intently to his dying heart, thumping dangerously slow, faltering. _How long did he have left? _

"Moron," I grumbled into his chest. He always knew how to dodge the obstacles. He squeezed me gently, his arms tight around my waist, and I shuddered as his cold fingers found my bare skin at the small of my back.

It was over all too quickly. "Ready to go?" he asked pleasantly as he released me, keeping hold of my hands and towing me forwards. I rolled my eyes and strode ahead of him, trailing him behind me. He kept to my pace easily, and bumped my hip. Tanya and Kate had wound both windows down to Tanya's merc, and were staring at us fervently. _Subtle. _

"What's the plan today then?" I asked Edward, glancing over at him. He frowned inwardly. _Oh God, now what?_

"Nothing major," he said with a shrug. I glared at him, waiting. He sighed and carried on, lowering his voice as passed by Tanya's car. "Rose has got a tab on one of the vamps. One of the hunters. We might catch him." I deliberated for a few seconds, then huffed and let it go. There was nothing I could say to stop him from going. Plus he knew what he was doing…_right?_

I turned round and chucked my keys at him, and his hand flew out in a flash. I didn't feel like driving today. Plus I needed him to be occupied before I told him Jacob was back. He gave me a sceptical glance, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm feeling nice," I shrugged. He frowned questioningly, but didn't ponder over it. Tanya honked her horn impatiently and I sped over to my car, glaring over at her. She could have been less obvious for my sake.

"Did something happen last night or something?" Edward asked slowly as he slid into the driver's seat. _Fuck. How did he always know? _

"Nothing, nothing. We had our bonding session remember?" I told him smoothly.

He bought it. "How did that go?" he chuckled, staring the engine. My car purred softly as he steered her across the driveway. Thank God he wasn't being extra cautious today, otherwise he would tell that I was hiding something.

"Quite well actually…we watched _Van Helsing_," I told him. He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh the irony!" he chortled.

I smiled inwardly, but inside I was faltering. _Should I tell him? Shit, what would he do if he found out? Would he harm him? _I couldn't help but worry about what he would do to Jacob.

"_We need to dispose of it," _he had said before. I couldn't let that happen to Jacob. However, if Jacob was a danger to himself and my family, then it would be stupid to keep it a secret.

"My mother told us how she and dad met. He mistook her for a prostitute at a club," I said, trying to find a subtle way to tell him.

He laughed loudly, staring over at me. "You're _kidding_!"

"Apparently he didn't see the five or six bodyguards around her," I explained, smiling. He snorted, clearly amused. Well shit, here goes to nothing.

"So erm…" I began, kneading my hands together at my lap. "Jacob came home last night—" His head snapped around to stare at me incredulously. My eyes kept glancing nervously at the road ahead where Tanya and Kate were driving ahead, and back at him, unable to look at him for more than a few seconds. Edward's eyes were wide with shock…with _horror. _

"_What?_" he yelled, his brilliant eyes blazing with fury. "You mean to tell me that Jacob Black, the guy we believe to be a newly transformed werewolf, arrived at your house last night, and you didn't _call _me?"

I blinked frantically. "Well I—"

"Bella for fuck's sakes, how am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me these things?" He instinctively drove a hand through his hair, shaking his head. I looked down at my feet, feeling guilty. He was right of course. Anything could have happened and with Mom, Dad, Tanya and Kate so close…it was too dangerous.

"I mean anything could have happened to you last night, with him so close to you. Bella werewolves are _dangerous_. If he is one of them, he could quit easily have k—"

"I know! I know!" I cried, lifting my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just so happy to see him. I did have a talk with him though, and you're right."

Edward snorted. "Great. Just _great_. So you basically spent the night in a house with a potential killer—"

"Jacob would never hurt me!" I fired back indignantly. "Don't say shit like that about people I care about!" I could tell he regretted saying that straight away and sighed deeply.

"Bella…"

"Look, why don't you give him a break for a while?" I asked him softly. "Whatever's been going on, it looks like he's been through a lot, and I don't want him to feel any worse than he is. Just…give him some space for a bit."

"And what about you?" Edward retorted, eyes wide. "What about your family?" My mind raced as I desperately tried to find the solution to the problem. My family could well be in danger whenever he was there, but so was he. There were more powerful creatures out there that could easily tear him apart.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him. "Just double the security or something." That reminded me. "How did he slip through your watch last night then? Surely you would have heard him."

He shook his head. "I took Jasper's place just after midnight so I highly doubt I would have been there for it." He frowned sceptically. "I'll have to ask Jasper how he missed it though." I scowled at him warningly. _Don't you give him a hard time. _

He ignored me, nodding towards Tanya and Kate in front. "Do your sisters suspect anything?"

I shook my head. "No they're just happy he's home. My family don't know anything about him, don't worry."

He nodded once, staring intently at the windscreen. Very un-like-Edward behaviour.

We remained silent for most of the journey, neither of us sure about how to lighten the cautious mood. Glancing over at him through my hair, I couldn't help but wonder whether Edward really understood how much I cared for Jacob. He had hardly known him before- that had been Jasper- and he hadn't seen us together either. Perhaps if he truly saw how important he was to me, his attitude would change. Edward loved me, and cared for me, I knew that well enough. He would do anything for me; even risk his life and the lives of his family. _Surely asking for him to spare the closest person to a sibling I had ever had wasn't too much to ask for? _

Edward suddenly shuffled beside me, and cleared his throat. I held my breath as I felt his cold, yet soothing hand caress the bare skin at my arm. "Bella…what's wrong?"

I bit down on my lip, forcing myself not to cry. I was acting really childish. Edward was only trying to help me. He wouldn't hurt Jacob unless he really had to…right?

"Please don't hurt Jacob," I whispered softly, glancing down at our intertwined hands. "I know what a danger he could be, but…Edward I 'm _begging _you—"

"Bella…" Edward moaned, sounding frustrated. For a moment I thought I'd lost the argument fair and square before it had even begun, then he released my hand and pulled my chin up gently. I stared up into his beautiful eyes, full of compassion and warmth. Then he smiled and wiped at my cheeks with his thumb. _Damn those deceitful tears…_

"What the hell makes you think I would hurt him?" he asked me, his voice like silk. I blinked, confused.

"But—" He placed a finger at my lips, silencing me.

"If it had been anyone else Bella, I would have killed it," Edward told me, and I winced at the slightly cold edge to his voice. "But Jasper is good friends with Jacob. Do you honestly think I would live to see another day if I hurt him?" I sat completely still, perplexed. I had been totally exaggerating about what he was thinking. All along, he had just cared for my safety, and was merely trying to help Jacob, not _dispose _of him. _Well now I feel like a schmuck… _

"And besides, I know how much he means to you Bella. He's like a brother to you. Do you really think I'd put you through the trauma of losing him?" His finger lightly traced my lips and I shuddered, my shoulders relaxing. _Yep, I had been seriously exaggerating…_

"I…I'm sorry," I sighed, resided. "I had thought you just wanted to get rid of him. 'Werewolves are even more of a nuisance.'" I mimicked, smiling slightly. He raised an eyebrow and poked my nose chidingly.

"Shameful thoughts indeed Bella. And I don't talk like that," he added, frowning at me with mock accusation. I couldn't help but laugh, and he smiled at my amusement. He always knew how to put a smile on my face.

We arrived at school quicker than I would ever thought possible. Tanya drove ahead to park at the front of the school, where they would get all the attention they desired from their fans at school. Edward swerved my car to a more obscure, secluded area, under the collection of trees, smiling politely to passers-by who gaped through at us. I stared at him sceptically. "Are you leaving my car here then?"

He nodded. "I'm taking Alice's car back. Then Jasper's riding back with you. You'll have to fight for the driver's seat. You know how much Jasper likes this car."

"It's _my _car," I repeated firmly. "Therefore _Jazz_ can do as he's told when inside it." Edward chuckled, stepping out of the car, and opening my side. I took his outstretched hand and yelped as he yanked me forwards, almost roughly. I gulped as his eyes pierced through mine, gleaming wickedly.

"Since when have you become so harsh?" he asked, his velvety voice setting my heart on fire. His lips were so damn close I wanted to scream.

I held my stern visage with great difficulty, raising an eyebrow as I gazed up at him. "Since I started going out with you. Now let me go before I show you just how harsh I can be." His smile widened, and his grip tightened around my waist.

"Isabella Swan, you will not leave until you have paid your penance," he growled softly.

My eyes widened. "For _what_?"

"For scaring the shit out of your boyfriend, putting serious risk to yourself and your family—"

"You never stop do you," I sighed, before leaning forwards and kissing his soft lips. My heart raced as he kissed me back with immense passion, his hands moving up my back and pulling me closer. A soft whimper escaped as his tongue traced along my teeth. _My turn. _Leaning closer, I slowly caressed the skin above his shoulder, and linked my hands together around his neck. I felt his breath catch as I tilted my head and nibbled at his soft cheek, moving closer towards his lips. I teased him, my lips lingering over his, and I could feel his patience decrease rapidly as I kissed him lightly. He remained still though, allowing me to take charge. I smirked inwardly, and lightly traced his lips with my tongue, pondered for a split second, then gently sucked on his bottom lip. His gasp subsided to a soft moan. I smiled triumphantly against his lips and kissed him harder. His hands clutched to my back, and I felt us turn slightly and jumped as I felt the cold surface of the car against my back. I leaned back a little as his hands reached my shoulders, and he followed me, his lips hungry for more. It seriously felt like this moment wasn't going to end, and I savoured every touch as our lips moved together as one, our bodies close, our hands intertwined at our chests. The more I kissed him, the more I wanted him, and the burning sensation took me over. I moaned with pleasure as his lips trailed down my neck, his teeth grazing my skin.

"Jesus guys, you could at least wait till after school," a familiar voice chuckled beside me. I let out a yell and my head snapped to the side. Jasper was leaning against the large redwood tree, arms folded, pulling that similar smug look Edward usually pulled when he knew he was in trouble. His emerald eyes had that same glint of amusement. _Smug bastard. _

I decided to play calm, turning around to face him. "And you, young man could have a little decorum and leave us in peace," I shot back, raising an eyebrow. Edward snorted with laughter, burying his head into my shoulder.

Jasper laughed too, pushing away from the tree. "Well actually, Mr Dipshit was the one that called me here in the first place." That caused me to backtrack. _What did Edward want to talk about now? _Jasper noticed my hesitation and smiled wryly. _Dipshit the second. _I smiled sweetly and flipped him off before twisting my head round to interrogate his brother.

"What did you call Jasper for?" I asked him. Edward looked up from my shoulder, his eyes wide.

"You think I'm a _dipshit_?"

"Edward! Don't try and avoid the goddamn question!"

He sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I sent him a text this morning to tell him to meet us. I wanted to discuss what to do now that Jacob's back."

I blinked, perplexed. "When did you do that?"

"In the car." He smiled innocently at my questioning glare. _Huh. I could be seriously unobservant sometimes._

"I've already told you how I feel about this whole 'dealing with Jacob' shit," I sighed. I had just spent a good fifteen minutes or so telling Edward how much Jacob meant to me. I wasn't in the mood to have the same conversation with his brother.

"Believe me Bella, I'm as shocked as you are about this whole werewolf business with Jacob," said Jasper, and I jumped as I turned to see him suddenly right beside me, one hand against the hood of my car. "Jacob and I have known eachother for quite a while, and I would never have thought he was one of them. He must be newly transformed."

"Is that whole crap about you having to be bitten by another werewolf to become one—"

"It's all kinda true," Jasper explained. "Except the shit about them only transforming at full moon. They can transform whenever they like. It's only the cursed ones who do that."

"So we can't rule out whether he's cursed then?" I guessed. I was more than delighted when Jasper shook his head.

"If he was cursed we would know about it," he said gravely. "He would have no control whatsoever over his transformation. I'm sure you've been around with him during full moon. You would have been killed by now." I gulped softly as I took in his words. Even as a young teenager, I was amongst danger. _I was a magnet for trouble. _

Edward seemed to thinking the same thing; he shook his head, sighing heavily. "Jesus Bella…"

"It would be a good idea for one of us to talk with him," Jasper intervened before I could retort back. "And since I kinda know him already, it would override my judgement. You should probably be the one Ed."

Edward nodded in response. "Sure." I smiled inwardly. This would be my chance to prove to Edward that wasn't the danger he assumed he was. The bell for first class chimed in the distance.

I yelped and made to run for it, but Edward held me back. "Where are you going?"

"School you moron!" I cried, turning round and smacking him hard on the chest. He didn't even wince.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're running to school? I swear only junior kids did that."

I smiled sweetly. "Well you would know all about that wouldn't you Eddie?" He frowned at the nickname, pouting. _Served him right._ I laughed and lightly kissed his lips. He relaxed and kissed me back, his touch light as a feather.

"I'll see you later," I promised him, before pushing away. He released me this time and I ran off at a sprint, grabbing Jasper's arm as I went. "Don't get up to mischief young man!" I warned him over my shoulder. I could hear him laughing softly as he stepped into my car and drove away.

I smiled inwardly as I towed Jasper along. Of course he would get up to mischief. He was a vampire hunter. He didn't lead a normal life.

Jasper laughed hysterically as I tripped over my feet in a hurry to get to class. "Edward's right, this _is _what junior kids do."

"Do the two of you share a brain?"

He laughed, rumpling my hair. "No I don't think so Bells. Otherwise we would share the good looks."

"Egotistical asshole," I mumbled softly, dodging his hand as he went for my hair again. He and Edward were far too alike when it came to smug attitudes and huge egos. I dashed over to my locker, ignoring Jasper's amused stare as I grabbed for my books. If I was going to survive any longer in this lunatic-of-a-universe, I was going to have to toughen up.

"Edward told me about Rose's catch this morning," I said smoothly, turning round just in time to see Jasper's face drop.

He frowned childishly. "She kindly sent me a long-winded text message about the whole affair, and then had the _audacity _to write _'ha ha sucks to be you' _at the end! That was below the belt!" I laughed and patted his arm in mock sympathy as I passed by.

"Get to class loser."

"See you at lunch beautiful!" I flipped him off over my shoulder. I would pay him back later with a card game or something. That would wipe the smile right off his face. I smiled inwardly, picturing his pouting face as I would triumphantly slam a straight flush on the table.

_Karma's a bitch Cullen._

…

**EPOV**

I sat down slowly resting my head on the steering wheel of Alice's car, pondering over what to do with my girlfriend. _My girlfriend. My girlfriend, Bella._ It certainly had a ring to it. I loved her more than I could ever say, but sometimes her decisions made me want to grab hold of her shoulders and shake her roughly. _Why couldn't she be logical?_ I was trying everything I could to make sure she was safe, and now _this._ A fucking werewolf within inches from her, miles from my protection. _Could she not see the dangers behind that?_

I exhaled deeply, and leaned back into the leather behind me. Jacob Black, as he had been called before, had been a good friend to Jasper when we lived in Forks. Mom and Dad had bought us all a house there- my brothers took the double rooms with Alice and Rose- while we tried to act normal and get educated, and they dealt with the vampires. Of course, they promised us we could come and aid them if something big came up, but it rarely did, and during our few years in Forks, we met Jacob. Jasper and him soon became very good friends; they were in the Forks baseball team, and every evening I had to listen to Jasper rant on about how the guy always kicked his arse. From what I had seen in the matches I watched, I could tell that Jasper wasn't exaggerating at all; the guy was truly a pro. From the times I had spoken to him as well, he had been a very genuine, down-to-earth guy. _So how the hell could he be a werewolf?_ _Where were the signs? _The vampires' ambush on me hadn't occurred till after we left Forks, so evidently if Jacob had been a werewolf back then, he wouldn't have displayed any signs of hate towards me. Mom and Dad however, were experts at tracking all mythical creatures, and if the signs had been there, they would have known straight away. _Dear God, there had better not be some other species of werewolf that we're unaware of…_

I heard the lurch of the gates in front and stepped down on the gas pedal, swerving Alice's car into the driveway. I had only texted Jasper this morning about Jacob, now I would have to tell the story to the others all over again. I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. _Who would have thought that protecting someone you love would be such hard work?_

Alice was at the doorway before I'd even stepped out of the car. Her face was lit with excitement, and she bounced impatiently as I strode over towards her.

"Jeez Edward! Have a bit more urgency about you!" she pouted as I walked past her and into the house, my expression no doubt displaying my fatigue. "We've got the most important mission so far and you don't seem that bothered about it at all!"

"I have other things on my mind Alice," I said with a frown.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like how my girlfriend has been living with a werewolf at close proximity this whole time."

"_What_?" Alice squeaked. She had to jog slightly to keep up with my long strides. "_Jacob. _But Jasper—"

"He doesn't understand either," I explained, glancing over at her. I always wondered how she could change character so quickly. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Everyone's in the basement. We were prepping up. Is Bella okay?"

I smiled wryly. "She's fine. Apparently she and Jacob had a lovely conversation together last night, and she found out the truth." Alice stared at me, horrified.

"She didn't call any of us last night!"

"Because she knew what we would do if she did," I said, heading down the stairs towards the basement. My Bella was a sharp-minded young woman. She knew exactly what I would have done had she called me last night. It frustrated me a little that she was both brawny and brainy; sometimes it honestly felt like I was trying to keep up with her.

Alice shook her head in disbelief, pressing her hand against the scanner by the large steel door in front of us. There a soft hiss and the door opened. I followed after Alice as she led me through the basement. Mom, Dad, Rose and Emmett were crouching over the table screen. They all glanced up as we approached. From their worried expressions, everyone but Emmett could tell something was up. Emmett was grinning so wide, that his dimples were double creasing. That wasn't at all surprising of course.

Unbelievably, Emmett grinned even wider as I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hey bro. So how's Bella keepin'? Did you two have fun this morning?"

"Shut up Emmett," I advised, before turning to my parents. "It's confirmed. Jacob's definitely a werewolf."

"_What?_"

"But how?" Dad exclaimed, frowning with frustration. I knew how he felt. This was yet another thing that had slipped past us unnoticed for some time. "Of all my years as a hunter, I've never come across a werewolf before. There was that one incident in Chicago, but hell, he was originally from Italy for Christ's sakes!"

I shook my head. "I haven't got a clue, but Bella had a word with him last night. She could tell I wasn't very convinced after she told me. Jasper suggested someone should speak with him," I instinctively glanced over at Alice. "Bella is fine with me going over to do that."

"Is Jasper going with you?" Mom asked, looking concerned. She knew how I felt towards _any _mythical creature. My opinion was obviously a little…_biased_.

Dad answered that for me. "Honey it's actually better if Edward went than Jasper. Jasper's good friends with Jacob. If anything he'll be more lenient."

"Did Jasper agree to this?" Alice asked me, a slight frown creasing her forehead. She relaxed when I nodded in reply. Silence followed, and I could tell my family were still unconvinced of Bella's safety. Hell, I was still unsure. I was trusting that Bella hadn't been lying when she told me that Jacob had everything under control at the moment.

I sighed, clasping my hair with a shaky hand. "Bella's with Jazz at the moment so we're fine on that front. Now what have you got for us Rose?"

Rose deliberated before a split second, and then turned her attention back to the table screen. A three-dimensional image protruded from the surface. I couldn't tell from the scenery where the image was from. _Was that a good thing?_ After a few seconds, there was sudden blur as a shadow dashed across the camera. My eyes narrowed.

"It's definitely a male," Rose explained, freezing the image just as the creature appeared once more, its head inclined towards the camera. Rose was right though; its figure was lean and strong, yet not curved and agile enough to be a female. As much as I hated admitting it, the females were actually normally the most dangerous. "I wanted to check whether it was the same one you'd seen before Edward. The one that attacked Bella at the party."

I leaned forwards, examining the creature carefully. The image was slightly blurred, but I could tell from his dark hair and hulking figure that it wasn't him. Plus I there was no way in hell _he_ would be out there alone; it seemed pretty clear before that he was one of the main leaders. He had personally gone out to find Bella. Only someone high up in the ranks would have that job.

"Nope, it's not him," I told her. "I doubt he'd be that careless."

She nodded, unsurprised. "I had a thought it wouldn't be him. This one wanted to be seen though. It's like it knew it was being watched."

"Is it still in the perimeter?" I asked, reaching forwards and pressing map icon. The image was replaced by a scaled map; a small dot flashing in the middle of the forest indicated where the danger was.

"He's been travelling within a two kilometre radius from the tracker. If we set a perimeter along this and move in, we'll be able to block him in and trap him." I nodded, frowning inwardly as I flicked back to the camera image. A two-kilometre radius from the tracking device. That wasn't very far at all. Not for a vampire.

Dad sensed my concern. "Edward if they were setting a trap, we would know," he reassured me, patting my shoulder. I wasn't entirely convinced. _I had done the same thing before…and look at what happened._

"There's one of him and six of us Ed," Emmett chortled, slamming at my back. "We'll kick his arse."

I raised my eyes skywards, shaking my head. Emmett had been a vampire hunter long enough to know that human strength did not equate to the strength of a vampire.

"Emmett, grow up," Rose chided. Emmett complied and moved to her side at once, smiling widely. _What an idiot. _"We'll get the cars ready. Edward I suggest you bring your sniper gun just in case. Alice I'm leaving you with the silver?"

"Roger that sis," Alice sang, saluting with a smile. "Edward, you coming?" As I made to follow after her, Dad surprised us both.

"Actually, I wanted to have a quick word with you Edward before we went," he said, pushing away from the table and untwining from his hold on Mom. I frowned slightly, but remained where I was. Dad smiled, turning back to Mom. "Esme?"

"Of course." Mom gave Dad a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying after Alice, rumpling my hair as she went past. I suddenly felt a little nervous. It wasn't like Dad to suddenly ask to have a word with me in private. If anything, he was more open with me than Mom or any of my siblings.

"Alice could you get my sniper gun out then?" I called after her, turning round. She grinned and gave me the thumbs up before disappearing behind the steel door. I swallowed softly before turning back to Dad. He was watching me carefully, as though waiting for me to snap or let loose on something I was hiding. _I wasn't keeping anything from him…was I?_

"So how're you feeling Edward?"

_Huh?_ "Um…alright…I guess," I replied, unable to look into his eyes for too long.

He nodded, remaining silent, still watching me. I began to feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't like Dad to make me feel awkward like this. That was Alice's job…and Mom's sometimes.

"Edward…I want you to know how proud I am of you," he suddenly said, his eyes warm and earnest.

"O-kay?"

He chuckled at my awkwardness. "Chillax son, I'm not lecturing you. I'm just wanted to tell you how your mother and I have been very proud of how you've been coping. We know it hasn't been easy for you to…cope with the…_temptations_. It makes me very proud to know that you're still holding on."

I smiled, finally comprehending. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate that. Bella's been a lot of help though." _My anchor…my beauty…_

It was Dad's turn to smile. "She's a lovely young lady. Very down-to-earth. She's perfect for you of course. She puts you in line better than your Mom and I have ever been able to."

"Indeed," I said, raising an eyebrow. Dad laughed, leaning forwards and grasping my shoulder.

"We'll do everything in our power to ensure that she's safe Edward," he told me, his tone sincere. "We know how much she means to you, and she's basically part of the family now. I certainly feel like she's my daughter anyhow. None of us want to see this ending badly."

I swallowed hard, "I know. I love her so much Dad. It pains to think about losing her. I just can't grasp around _why _they want her."

"We're onto that," Dad informed me. "Your Mom and I are going through her family tree, to see if there's any link at all. I doubt that there will be, but you're right. It can't just be coincidence."

I exhaled deeply, running a hand through my hair. "She's going to be the death of me."

Dad laughed. "Love works in mysterious ways Edward." _Tell me about it. _I had never felt such a connection before with anyone else. Every time she touched me…I felt my dying heart flutter. Every time she kissed me…hell quite a few things fluttered then.

"Come on son, let's go kick vamp arse," Dad brought me back from my reverie, raising an eyebrow at my flushed cheeks. It took a lot for me to blush, and he knew that.

"She's messing with my mind," I said with a groan.

"All girls do Ed, it's a trait they all possess."

"All girls what?" _Uh Oh. _Mom's voice made us both jump, and we turned both to see her approaching, carrying a large crate of grenades. Emmett's favourite.

"Nothing dear," Dad said, winking at me.

"If you're being sexist, I have the right to hear it," Mom said sternly, placing the crate down at her feet and flinging a pair of keys over at me. I caught them in a flash and got away before she got me to answer instead. She could be extremely persuasive.

I could still hear her bickering at him from the other side of the garage as I unlocked the 'stealth' car. A black Audi R8 Spyder. She was a beauty, but she was only used for missions so I couldn't show her off the way she really deserved. Rose and I had redesigned her so she was now completely bulletproof and there were weapons installed into sides of the vehicle. My particular favourite were the silver darts that shot out from behind the nameplate. All the windows were tinted as well. I was particularly fond of the silver writing on the side of car. I had wanted it to read _Edward Cullen, _because she was originally mine, but Rose _had _inputted into the new design. We contented ourselves with just _Cullen_, but on the other side we wrote _Hunters_. I found that pretty cool. It was kinda one of the reasons why I couldn't show her off though.

Alice appeared a few minutes later with my sniper gun, which I took and placed in the boot. She was wearing her traditional tank top and leather trousers, except now she had two silver pistols at her waists as well as the blades across her back. "I'm riding with you for this one," she told me with a smirk. "Bella just sent me a text." She brought her phone up for me to see.

_Could you keep a close eye on Edward please? I don't want him doing anything stupid. _

I laughed at the irony. _So I needed watching over and she didn't? _

Alice flicked the screen down so I could see her reply.

_I will don't you worry. He can be such a douche bag when we're hunting. _

"Hey!" I exclaimed, swiping at her, which she neatly dodged.

She just smiled and flicked down further.

_Only when you're hunting? :)_

I cocked an eyebrow. Right…_right_…

Alice laughed, bumping shoulder. "She's so perfect for you Edward, it's unreal. She knows exactly what buttons to press." I pressed my lips together in a firm line, concealing the smile. Alice couldn't be more correct. Bella knew exactly how to wind me up, tease me, and calm me down. As we got into the car, I pulled out my blackberry.

_You're toast young lady. Xx_

That would be enough. She would know what I meant. _Douche bag was I? I'll give her douche bag…_

"You're so childish Edward," Alice laughed, and I couldn't help but smile back. Bella had done that to me. She had changed my world, my drive, and my whole perspective of life…and I loved her for it.

I revved the engine as the large basement doors lifted, revealing the large tunnel we had constructed beneath the driveway. We sat back, waiting for the signal. The signal to unleash hell…

"I hope we get to kick this thing's arse today," Alice commented as she tapped at the screen, and the map from the scanner appeared. _You and me both. _

"From what Rose described I think we've got a fair chance of doing so. Jasper's so annoyed that he's missing out." I sniggered as I pictured Jasper's face when he received Rose's text. He must have looked like thunder. It's a pity I didn't mention it when I saw him at the school.

Alice snorted. "If we manage to bring it back he can have his chance then." I smiled darkly. How I'd love to torture the nasty creature, but Mom insisted that I wasn't part of it. In all honesty I didn't blame her; I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I got the chance. I would make it scream and writhe in agony, just like they had done to me back then…

The red light above the doors blinked frantically. Alice and I exchanged grins of anticipation. I pressed down hard on the pedal and the car lurched forwards into the darkness of the tunnel. _Here goes…_

_Watch out you son of bitch, we're coming for you…_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. **

**Love y'all!  
**

**Cherry xx **


	26. Chapter 24

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

**Disclaimer: I did not suddenly transform into Stephanie Meyer, therefore I did not write the Twilight Book Series. I'm a sixth-form student from the UK. _Bloodtrance _and _Truelight _are mine :P**

**A/N: Howdy again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and WAHAY thank you for the reviews; it's extremely helpful to hear what you think of the story so far. I added the conversation at the end between Edward and Carlisle just to show their connection, and I thought you needed to hear, from one of the parents, the pride yet concern they feel for their son. Edward has obviously been through a lot of hell; any parent would be overjoyed at FINALLY seeing some hope at the end of the tunnel.**

**Anyway, chapter Twenty-five coming right up. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"HA! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shut up Jasper."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"Shut up…IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

I folded my arms tightly across my chest and glared over at the squirming mass in the driver's seat of my car. He clutched desperately to the steering wheel, buckling forwards as he laughed harder than ever. I had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to calm Jessica down after Mike had slipped in the corridor and landed… with his hands on my chest. I had to refrain from beating the shit out of him and attended to his thunderstruck girlfriend instead. I don't think I've ever seen her so livid. Apparently Jasper had caught my own horrified expression and found it so funny he hadn't stopped laughing since we left the school. I had been too shocked at the time to realise he had taken the driver's seat of my car. Edward _had_ warned me.

I scowled and sat on my hands to prevent myself from doing something stupid. "Jasper, what the fuck? Michael grabbed my anchors and all you can do is laugh about it?"

His eyes widened as he turned to stare at me incredulously. _Great. Now what?_

"Anchors? _Seriously?" _he said slowly and dramatically, emphasising every syllable. "Oh my God…" Then he broke into another roar of laughter. I gaped at him, appalled as to how he found it all so amusing. _How was he a vampire hunter for Christ's sakes?_

When his laughter finally succumbed to a soft chuckle, he leaned back against the leather seat, running a hand through his hair. He looked so much like Edward when he did that. My heart jolted at the thought of what Edward was up to. He had told me it was an easy mission, but I couldn't help but worry.

Jasper glanced over at me, smirking. I glared back at him, not amused in the slightest. "Bella, if you had seen the look on your face—"

"_Jasper Cullen, you keep your eyes on the road_!" I hissed, breaking my gaze from his face to peer nervously at the windscreen. He chuckled softly, but complied, shaking his head in mock dismay.

"You worry too much, you know that? I'm a good driver…awesome in fact. Chill, I'll get you home safely." It seemed all the Cullen brothers had a knack of being cocky. I sighed heavily, pondering over where Edward could possibly be right now. He hadn't called or texted me all day to let me know what was going on. I had texted Alice to ask her to keep an eye on him for me; she of all people could get Edward to listen and do as he was told. I felt better knowing that Alice would get on his case the whole time to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She had replied promptly, a gorgeous picture of herself flashing across my phone screen, her figure a flawless flow of sexy curves. _When the hell had she added that picture on? _

She had replied, _I will don't you worry. He can be such a douche bag when we're hunting. _

I smiled inwardly as I remembered my reply; _Only when you're hunting? :)_

I knew that Alice would without doubt show Edward the message. Sure enough, a few minutes later my phone had buzzed, and a picture of the love of my life flashed across the screen, his dazzling emerald eyes smiling.

_You're toast young lady. Xx_

I giggled secretively and Jasper glanced over curiously. I chose not to reply back, letting the challenge fly. I could almost picture his beautiful face, eyes flashing darkly, his lips curving into an amused smirk. Bring it on Edward…

As the day had worn on, I had grown more and more anxious. I had tried calling him several times at lunch break, and Jasper had done the same, but neither of us had managed to get through to any of them.

"We don't keep any radio communications with us when we hunt for them Bella," Jasper had tried to explain to me. "There's no point talking over a mike or phone to each other; they'd overhear all our conversations within miles." That had comforted me a little, and I actually didn't think about it much during gym. I partnered with Victoria, and we won all our games of badminton, winning a large box of energy bars from our gym instructor, Mr Hunter.

It was the end of the day and I _still _hadn't heard anything from him. For all I knew he could be in some serious shit and here I was, unable to help him...

"Has Edward given you an update yet?" I asked Jasper as he swerved my car up the slope towards my house. He shook his head, a small frown indenting his forehead.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are at the moment Bella," he told me solemnly. I said nothing as he parked my car just outside my house. The sky was fairly light for October; a faint deep purple, coated with a thin sheet of flat congregating clouds. The many lights on inside the house indicated that my mother was home, and Jacob of course; Mom was still oblivious to the whole 'green-environment' everyone was trying to adapt to, despite her immense fame. You'd think trends like that would pass on pretty quickly amongst celebrities.

Jasper was suddenly at my side of the car, opening the door for me courteously. I stared up at him in mock astonishment. "You're not a vampire too are you?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Oh my splitting sides Bella," he chortled when I burst out laughing. "Get inside young lady. I'll call you as soon as I find out what's going on, and let you know when Edward's coming over." _Shit. I had forgotten he had arranged to come over tonight. I'd have to warn Jacob…_

"Be sure to let Jacob know what's going on beforehand," Jasper continued, as if he read my mind. He smiled wryly as I blinked in shock. _Did I really give that much away just from my looks?_ "And relax please, I don't want you panicking for no reason. They know what they're doing alright? Everything will be fine."

"O-kay," I managed to choke out, struggling to hide my anxiety. If any of them got hurt…crap I didn't even want to think about it. I wondered how Jasper could remain so calm in this case; he knew as little as I did of the matter, and no one had called, not even Alice.

Jasper laughed, breaking me from my reverie. His eyes sparkled with amusement and… was that _sympathy?_ He reached over and kissed me lightly on the forehead before I over thought it any more. "I'll see you later Bella. Stay inside. Stay safe."

"What, is that a vampire hunter code or something?" _More like vampire prey code._

He winked, his hand flashing over to rumple my hair. _Oh HELL no. _I dodged and grabbed his arm, holding firmly with both hands. I pulled my lips back to bare my teeth, a soft growl resonating from my throat.

"Would you like to keep this arm Jasper?" I enquired sweetly.

He looked startled, clearly not expecting my reaction, and then chuckled softly, shaking his head in wonder. "You'd make an excellent vampire hunter." It didn't sound like he was kidding. His eyes searched me curiously, contemplating over something. His jaw tightened in thought.

My heart raced. "Really? You think I could be a vampire hunter?"

He snapped out of his trance in a split second, frowning slightly. He thought it was possible. I could be of help rather a constant hindrance. My grip loosened on his arm, and it fell back to his side.

He blinked, as though he was shoving a tormenting thought aside, then the cocky expression reappeared once more. He clapped me on the back lightly, and I knew I had lost. "Nice try Bella. The more you stay out of it, the better. I'll call you soon, or maybe Edward will get there before me." My shoulders slumped as he hugged me quickly, rubbing my back. I had been so close to winning that.

"See you later Jasper," I sighed, more to myself as he strolled away into the trees. He was probably going to stay on the perimeter till Edward arrived at the house. _Shit, he'd better be armed…_

I frowned inwardly as I made towards the front door. _You'd make an excellent vampire hunter._ _I wonder if Edward felt the same way about that? _Yes, I was the main target right now, but if Edward showed me a few of his tricks, I'm sure I'd eventually be more help. _I'd _certainly feel safer knowing I could protect myself that much more. Edward wouldn't have to worry being around me all the time either…

The door opened before I could think over it any longer, and an amused Jacob poked his head out to greet me. His mouth was stuffed with food, and he looked a lot better than he had the last time I'd seen him; his jet black hair was slicker and shinier-as though he'd just showered-and he eyes no longer looked completely shattered. The circles under his eyes were less prominent. His smiled widened as I raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. I hadn't even knocked.

"I heard you and Jasper talking," he muffled with a mouthful of food, opening the door wider to let me through. His feet were bare, and he'd put on a fresh white t-shirt and pair of black jeans. His arms were still covered in scratches, the bruises beginning to fade, but other than that, he looked fairly recovered.

"Is good hearing a trait all werewolves have?" I asked, stepping past him and kicking my boots off. Sally appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the boots from the floor. My skin burned; _she hadn't heard that had she?_ She stared at me blankly, and then glanced nervously down at my hands.

"How is your hand Miss?" I blinked, lifting my hand up to my face. I had totally forgotten I'd broken it a few days ago. I'd taken the cast of a yesterday, but the bandage was still around the two fingers. They didn't hurt in the slightest anymore. I'd had so much on my mind recently; my broken fingers had not been priority. Come to think of it, I hadn't felt any pain at all since Rose had given me her remedy. She was a woman of many skills.

"It's absolutely fine Sally, thanks," I told her. She beamed widely and scampered off into the dressing room without further ado.

"What happened to your hand?" Jacob asked beside me, and I jumped in response. Recently my attention span had dropped tremendously. _Crap, I hadn't told Jake about my hand. _

I sighed softly, turning to face him. He was frowning down at my hand with sceptical eyes. "I was being unusually clumsy. Slammed the car door onto my hand. I practically screamed the whole house down."

He deliberated, but thankfully chose to humour me, smirking. "I'm sorry I missed it." I stuck my tongue out childishly and carried on into the entrance hall.

"I feel fine now, I'm not even sure I need the plaster over it anymore to be honest," I told him, nonchalant. I dropped my voice to whisper, "Sally didn't hear what I said about werewolves did she?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No I don't think so, and even if she did, she'd just assume you were talking about the mythical creature and just being your normal, sarcastic self." I made to elbow him hard in the ribs, but he dodged my attack with ease. "And to answer your question before, I can hear pretty well yes."

"How well?"

"Well let's just say when I was outside guarding you every night, I could hear you crying yourself to sleep."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh…" _Wow, he had been watching over me even then?_

Jacob chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Bells, you didn't talk in your sleep…much."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. Well _fucking hell_. Even in my sleep, I was embarrassing myself. Jacob chortled and tugged at my hair, earning a slap across the chest.

Jacob warned me as we entered the kitchen that Mom had a few colleagues over; apparently Mom was about to star in a movie with them. "They'll be gone in about half an hour. Mom said she might call you in to play the piano." I groaned softly, and he squeezed my shoulder in sympathy. Mom always used opportunities like this to 'show me off' as she liked to describe it.

That reminded me. "Jake, did you overhear the part of our conversation saying Edward was coming to talk to you?" He froze in mid-action of taking a soda out of the fridge. I waited patiently, giving him time. He recovered quickly, frowning slightly as he handed me a can.

"He's not coming to kick my arse is he?" I couldn't help but notice the slight worry in his voice.

"No of course not! And if he does, I'll kick _his _arse," I reassured him, trying to sound as firm as possible. He relaxed, sitting down in the stool opposite me.

"He just needs to talk to you about the shit that's been going on recently," I told him, taking a sip of my soda. "That, and of course he wants to check whether you're not going to eat me one evening."

He snorted cockily. "Humans aren't exactly on my list of top meals Bella. And haven't you explained all the shit to me already?" He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. I stared back at him evenly.

"You need to hear it from 'professionals'," I explained. "Edward knows what he's talking about more than me. Plus, I think he's considering making you join the vampire hunters' regime."

His eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face. "He wants me to become a vamp hunter?" _Huh, funny that. That was almost exactly how I had reacted to Jasper's thought. _

"Yes, but that also means you can't be rash or stupid Jacob," I added quickly with a stern frown. He only smiled wider, his dark eyes gleaming with anticipation. _Great…just great._ Now I would literally be the _only _one in darkness. _Fucking perfect. _

I peered up at Jacob as he swung backwards in his seat, smiling like an excited infant on Christmas Eve. He had yet to tell me exactly _how _he had become a werewolf. And _when_? The more I contemplated over our childhood years, the more confused I became. _How the hell had he managed to keep it so hidden all those years?_

I glanced instinctively over my shoulder. "Mom's staying in the living room right?"

"Yep, she's pretty preoccupied Bells. Why?" He paused mid-swing to frown over at me.

"Because I was wondering whether you'd feel okay telling me more about…yourself."

He blinked, slightly taken aback and the sudden change in topic, but then composed himself. His face looked surprisingly calm and neutral all of a sudden, almost forced, as though he was trying to fight back a painful memory.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked me, his face tranquil as he resumed swinging back and forth in his seat.

"Mainly, how long have you been a werewolf," I said slowly, trying to sound as calm and colleted as he was.

I waited as he took his time, leaning forwards over the kitchen counter. He pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. _Ah hell was I in for another painful story like Edward's? _I wasn't sure if I could take another story like that; Edward's had been almost too much to bear.

Jacob finally exhaled sharply and shrugged. "Well to be honest Bella, I don't know half of the story myself." I stared at him blankly till he carried on with a sigh. "All I do know is that I was turned into a werewolf way before I met you. In fact it was before I joined the orphanage in Forks, and then La Push. I can recall a really dark forest, with some sort of dark cave or lair deep within the trees. Whenever I dream about it, there's always a giant bonfire in the centre of a clearing within the forest, and there's this cloaked figure…" His frown deepened as he struggled to recall the memory. I watched him anxiously, wondering what secrets lay deep within his past. _What had happened to his family?_ _Had he been abandoned?_

He suddenly shook his head, casting the memory aside. "The only childhood memories I have were from the orphanage, and even then, I can only recall the year I spent in La Push before Charlie came and took me. From my records, it says that I had been in care since birth." I stared at him in mute horror, unable to conceal my shock of this new information. _Since birth? _He'd lost _seven _whole years of his memories of childhood. Where had the memories gone? Why?

"When did you…realise?" I managed to choke out, my voice barely a whisper.

"I started to feel the 'wolfy' characteristics when I was in La Push. It was around the time when I started to remember things. The pain was the worst. Absolutely agonising. No one had warned me about werewolves, no one had told me anything. Yet, somehow…deep down…I felt as though _somehow_ I already knew what to do…as though it had been trained into me, like an instinct. My first transformation had been tough, more painful than I could ever describe to you, but I knew what to do. I instinctively knew how to phase back. To this day I still haven't got a clue as to how I became a werewolf, but I feel it was for a _purpose_. I was transformed for a reason. That reason is still a mystery to me, but I'm sure one day I'll find out." I nodded slowly, churning the information slowly in my head. Jacob had been a werewolf before I'd even _met _him. All this time, he'd managed to conceal that from me. From the very first time I'd met him he'd been keeping secrets. Personal secrets. Painful secrets.

As I watched him, silently fighting to hide the anguish he felt, I realised how much pain I'd brought back to the front of his mind by bringing it up again. I was hurting him…and it pained me to see him suffer. "I'm so sorry Jake. God, I'm such a fucking idiot—"

He chuckled, shaking his head dismissively. "You have the right to know Bella, I was an idiot to keep it from you for so long. Just…keep it to yourself okay? I'm not sure the others would take it well." I knew what he meant. Mom would almost certainly freak out. Dad would be all protective and father-like; he'd probably call every famous surgeon around the world to try and get help. As for Tanya and Kate…if they found out, very soon after the whole of Alaska would too.

"I think we should definitely keep the _whole _business of mythical creatures away from them Jake. It would only make matters worse for everyone." He nodded in agreement, frowning gravely. We were both in world of mad, dangerous creatures, and every day was like living close to the spider's web. All we had to do now was learn how to avoid the silky threads.

We left the kitchen silently, tiptoeing past the guest living room so as to avoid getting caught by Mom and forced to play the piano. I wasn't in the mood to entertain her guests. I followed Jake through the ballroom and into the garden, welcoming the cool air against my cheeks. It had gotten really stuffy inside, but that may have been due to the atmosphere that had suddenly merged around me. There were so many clouds; I could barely see even the slightest hint of blue sky through it. I impulsively clung onto Jacob's hand. His skin was warm and soothing. It really sucked that I had all of a sudden become so aware during the night, but I had _many _reasons to act like that. For fuck's sakes, I was being hunted by vampires!

"How long till Edward arrives then?" Jacob asked me, bringing me back to the present.

My heart sank. "I have no idea, he actually hasn't replied back since this morning. He and his family, aside from Jasper, were going on a mission today. They were supposed to be hunting one of the _Casadores _vampires."

"Wait…those are the 'different' vampires right?" Jacob asked me, his voice so low it made me shudder.

"Yeah. That's why I'm getting a little worried. He should have called me by now to let me know how things are going. They haven't called Jasper either. He keeps saying it's a procedural thing to keep your phones off during the mission because they can overhear just about everything, but surely by now _someone _could have called me to let me know?" Jacob thought over it, frowning slightly. Just the thought of one of them getting hurt made me want to be sick. Rose…or Esme…_oh my God…_

"Jasper is right about the hearing," Jacob contemplated, glancing up into the cloudy sky. It was actually getting pretty dark now. "They would be stupid to keep their phones on at _any _point of the mission Bells. If they don't call within the next hour, I'll eat my own toenails."

I coiled repulsively. "Gross Jake." He just laughed and rumpled my hair, to which I growled in response. People had to seriously stop touching my hair or all hell would break loose.

"Chill out Bella, they'll be fine," he reassured me. I nodded silently in reply. I knew that Jacob and Jasper were right and I was probably exaggerating a little. Edward wouldn't keep me ill informed unless there was a just reason why. I would just have to grit my teeth and wait. _Within the hour. _I would hold him to it, after which I really would put up a tantrum.

_Within the hour…_

_He'd better call me…_

….

"CHECKMATE! HA!" Jacob roared after our fifth game of chess. I'd been consecutively winning every single match. I'd let my guard off for one move, and I'd lost my queen. Without my queen, I pretty much lost the rest of the match. Jacob was enjoying his single victory a little too much.

"Jake, I kicked your arse four times in a row," I reminded him, scowling at his beaming smile that stretched right across his face.

"Aww Bells, you hate losing don't you?" he teased.

"Where did you get that idea from? Who hates losing?" _Stupid question deserves a stupid answer._

He barked with laughter, poking me playfully on the nose. I flashed a glare at him in warning. That only made him laugh harder. _Why the fuck was I being laughed at by everyone today?_

"Jake, stop being a dipshit and help be me reassemble the pieces," I said with a sigh. "I wanna kick your arse one more time to compensate."

He narrowed his eyebrows at me. "You think it was a fluke?"

"I know it."

He snorted. "We'll see about that. Game on, sis. Did I mention werewolves were pretty damn good at everything?" _Now who did that remind me of?_

"Well, seeing as you're the only one of your kind that you're aware of, I don't think you can make a justified conclusion can you?" I told him simply. He winced playfully, and pouted. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. It was difficult to stay mad at him for long. I helped him set up the chessboard for another match, smiling inwardly as an image flashed into my mind; Edward's horrified expression when I had last played against _him_ in chess. Well, I say chess, but it was actually to see how long it took for one of us to move or look at each other. Given guys predictable minds, usually the guys lost.

"I'm guessing they haven't called yet?" Jacob suddenly asked, bringing me back to the gloomy present. My eyebrows furrowed anxiously. It had been exactly forty-five minutes since I'd started the 'stopwatch'. Only fifteen minutes till I could flip out and panic. Mom's visitors had left about ten minutes ago- luckily she hadn't noticed I'd arrived till most of them had left, so she missed out hauling me in the room to play the piano for them- and she had now gone to meet Charlie in the main shopping area of Anchorage. Apparently they were getting _more _supplies for the performance of mine that was coming up swiftly. To be honest it sounded more like Dad was just getting pulled along.

"Make sure you run through the whole thing with your sisters!" she had called before waltzing out of the house, looking like a runway model rather than a mother of four in her tailored shoulder-less dress and cream winter coat. The large cream hat and sunglasses weren't likely to hide her from fans for long; she had been recently voted the sexist woman in Hollywood movies. Someone would definitely recognise her, hat or no hat. Plus she adored her fans so I was sure the hat would soon come off in the course of the shopping session.

"Jacob I've been with you the whole time," I sighed, flicking one my white pawns forward to start the game. "Did you hear my phone ring at any point?" I was struggling to hide the pure frustration within me. Surely _someone _could at least send a small text to let me know how things were going…

Jacob moved his knight across. "Mark my words Bella," he promised. "They'll call you soon—"

"Jake, _fuck_, can we cut the crap and just try waiting instead of _trying _to reassure me?" I gasped, lifting my arms in exasperation. I immediately felt bad as Jacob simply nodded in reply, turning his attention back to the board. I knew he only meant well.

"Ah crap, I'm sorry Jake…"

"S'okay Bells, I know how you must be feeling right now," he sighed, glancing back up to me, his eyes genuine. I felt a pang of guilt as he smiled reassuringly. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

I leaned forwards and moved my knight. "I can't help but worry. If _anything _happened to them—"

"Bella they're _vampire hunters_!"

"I know that." I scowled inwardly, peering down at my hands. "But they're still human Jake. They're not as fast as vampires." Obviously I wasn't entirely telling Jacob the truth, but even _Edward _wouldn't be able to match an attack from the _Casadores. Crap. Should I tell Jacob about Edward?_ My eyes widened as I glanced over at Jacob staring intently at the chessboard, his eyes narrowed. Jacob would understand if I told him wouldn't he? Edward had been _attacked_. He wasn't given a choice. Surely Jacob would get that?

"Okay I have a plan. I should definitely win this game."

_Bella…he's a werewolf you mong! He'll rip him to shreds if ever finds out! Don't be stupid…_

"Bella?"

_I mean it's not like he'd even dare trying if he knew how much Edward meant to me…but what if it wasn't under his control. What if the vampire-hunting instincts were completely wired in? HOLY SHIT WHAT IF HE FIGURES IT OUT THIS EVENING?_

"Bella! You're kinda freaking me out here! Snap out of it!" I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and shake me slightly just as my whole body broke into a spasm and my leg vibrated. It took me a split second to figure out it was my mobile. I jammed by hand into my jean pocket, my heart pounding. Edward's picture was a faint blur as I whirled the phone up to my lips.

"You've better a really _really _good excuse for not calling me sooner." Jacob blinked with confusion, but I guess he could tell whom I was talking to by the look on my face; _was it pure utter relief and yet at the same time a desire to kill?_ A wide grin of realisation crept across his face. I rolled my eyes at him; I was probably going to get a whole 'I told you so' talk after this.

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone. "_Hello my beauty._"

I glared down at my phone, picturing his smug expression on the other end. He was probably driving at the same time at a hundred miles an hour. _Just wait till I get my hands on him…_

I gave up the glaring tactic. It's not like he could see me anyway. "Don't play coy with me Casanova, I've been worried sick," I huffed, leaning back onto my elbow. I was only beginning to realise now how the worrying had completely drained me

Edward sighed softly, and I heard the revving of an engine. Yep, he was driving. "_Everything pretty much went to plan Bella. I should have warned you that we wouldn't call till after the mission. Jasper didn't tell you_?"

"He may have done." _And I didn't believe him._

Edward laughed loudly, and I pictured him shaking his head in mock dismay. "_Why am I not surprised by that? You really need to relax. We know what we're doing Bella._"

"Sure, sure" I murmured, pulling at a strand of my hair. Now that I could hear his voice, I felt a lot more at ease. He was my own personal form of antidepressants. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, which reminded me. "When are you coming over then? Jake and I are waiting."

"_I'm on my way now; I'll be about another twenty minutes max. I practically had to bribe Alice to go back with Mom and Dad in their car. I believe that's thanks to you?_"

I laughed. "Guilty." I knew Alice wouldn't let me down. She probably got on his nerves the whole time.

"_Well she kept her word. She wouldn't stop prying on me throughout the entire mission. Apparently you both share this mutual understanding that I'm a douche bag?_"

I bit down on my lip, struggling to hold back the spasms of laughter that were desperate to erupt. "Something like that. I could have said far worse young man, so count yourself lucky."

"_Lucky?_" he growled playfully. I heard the engine growl as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

I grinned inwardly. "Very much so. But we can talk about that when you get here." _So just get here now. Please. _

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon my beauty. I love you baby!_"

I felt my cheeks flush. My heart still fluttered every time he spoke those words. "I love you too. Now hurry the fuck up over here, and keep your goddamn eyes on the road." He was laughing loudly when I hung up. _Cullens; they were all the same. _Even _Carlisle _sometimes displayed some smug attributes. _Like father like son as they say. I wonder what Edward bribed Alice with…a wardrobe's worth of clothes? _

Jacob chortled softly and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"That Alice is a really interesting young woman."

"Are you sure you have excellent hearing? Because that most certainly wasn't Alice."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I heard what Edward was saying about her. Is she usually so…demanding?"

I laughed. That sounded like the Alice I knew and loved. Poor Edward must have gone through hell. "Pretty much. But that was her tame. You should see her when she's _really_ in the act." _Like a devious villain. _

He shuddered at the thought, and I grinned wryly. It always fascinated me as to how Alice could have that effect on guys.

"So he'll be here in twenty minutes right?" he asked me. "What're we gonna do to kill time?" We both knew the chess was pretty much over, however I was sure he was trying to dodge losing again.

My lips curved into a playful smile as I glanced over my shoulder through the window. "Snowball fight? Or are you not up to losing to a girl, because you will."

Jacob's eyes widened, and grin darkly. "You're _on_ Isabella Swan." He leapt to his feet at once, holding a hand out towards me. I laughed and grabbed his hand, letting him haul me up. He reminded me of Emmett at times like this.

"Race you outside!" he said finally, before dashing at top speed towards the French doors.

"Hey! Let me get my boots first! Cheater!" I cried as I sprinted off towards the porch. He'd have an advantage now and have time to pile up tonnes of snow. _Damn it. Boys were such CHEATS!_

_I had to win for the girls…_

…

**EPOV **

_I love you too. Now hurry the fuck up over here, and keep your goddamn eyes on the road. _

I smiled as I swerved from lane to lane in the vacant tunnel. The others were staying behind for a while to secure our prisoner. I hadn't been entirely truthful to Bella by saying everything had gone to plan. For one, the vampire wasn't one of the _Casadores _after all. He'd been sent to deliver a message, but it seemed he'd been enchanted to only tell us specific things. Rose had decided to bring him back to question him. At least now Jasper would have a turn in the action.

The message itself was almost the same as what the vampire before had told us; _the master will rise and all of the human race will be demolished._ Emmett had unsurprisingly taken the piss out the message, but that only made me worry even more for Bella. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't contemplate what they could possibly want with her. She was gorgeous yes, and had gotten on the shit list of one of the _Casadores_, but it felt like a lot more than that. Something somehow linked her to the vampires themselves and their history.

Mom and Dad were going to check up her family tree to try and fill some gaps. _What did her ancestors have to do with it?_

I shook my head slowly, running a hand through my hair. She really was going to be the death of me. I couldn't spend a whole hour without thinking about whether she was okay. I had considered keeping my phone on during the mission just in case she had tried to call me, but that would have been suicide; vampires could hear the fractions of sound. From the many messages I'd received immediately after turning my phone on, I was lucky I had used my common sense. I would have ruined the entire mission.

Just then, my cell phone rang, with the tune _Bad boys by Alexandra Burke_. I rolled my eyes in realisation. She'd set the ringtone herself.

I sighed and clicked on the mouthpiece. "Alice, don't you think you've been at my arse long enough?"

She laughed coolly. _"Ah Edward, you never did quite learn manners did you? And I'm not really sure whether I'd _want_ to be at your arse for too long."_

"Oh you're too funny, stop, it's too much, my sides," I mocked, pressing harder on the gas pedal as I reached the straighter section of the tunnel.

I would have told Bella that I was in fact using the hands-free mouthpiece, but her irritated voice amused me too much. A little white lie once in a while wouldn't hurt anyone.

Alice giggled softly._ "Lighten up Edward, the world's not that shit."_

"You remember who you're talking to right? What did you call for anyway?"

"_Just to let you know we're secured the creature, and should be on our way back in about five minutes."_

"Okay cool. I'll stay at Bella's and patrol straight after to give you time," I told her, knowing full well that was the message she was really trying to convey. Mom wouldn't have let me anywhere near the creature during its interrogation.

Alice sighed with relief on the other end. _"Thanks Edward. Be nice to Jake will you?"_

"Bella's already beat you to it on that lecture Alice." I rolled my eyes, just as I noticed the end of the tunnel ahead of me, the garage doors slowly opening to reveal lights from inside. It was actually quite surprising to see how similar Bella and Alice actually were at times. Alice would spend hours in her closet room choosing the perfect outfit. I was pretty sure Bella wasn't so into fashion, and yet they always dressed almost identically in style. It just proved what a natural Bella was.

"_Right, right of course! She's perfect for you Edward you know that? -"_ Don't I know it._ "I'll give you a buzz when we're finished. Jasper might already be home actually. He was patrolling Bella's house when I called him."_

"Sounds cool. See you later Alice."

"_Later Bro! Be safe!" _ I heard a chorus of laughter from Mom, Dad and herself just before I disconnected with a frown. _Be safe. _I didn't know exactly what she meant by that, but given the laughter, I could hazard a guess. Bella and I had barely been together a month yet; kissing her was enjoyable enough for now.

I quickly parked my car into in the garage and dumped my weapons on one of the working tables along the wall. Alice would sort them out for me later; I couldn't hold back seeing Bella any longer. I was over to my Ferrari in a flash and got the engine started. She purred like a panther. Usually, I avoided using my 'vampire' instincts, but now I didn't give a shit; if it meant I could get to Bella faster, then I would use it. I would have to show Bella _my_ Audi R8 Spyder someday; she was just as much a fan of cars as I was and would flip out if she saw her.

I heard the groan of the gates outside and realised that Jasper must have been inside the house. I would be able to talk to him later; right now Bella was my priority. From what Bella had told me, Jacob wouldn't be much of a problem to deal with. Jasper had got along with him all these years, and he hadn't done anything to harm Bella in the slightest as far as I had heard. Plus, it would be a big bonus if we could get a werewolf on our side. They were particularly gifted at catching vampires.

It had begun to snow lightly, the ground already coated with a thick layer of fluffy snow. The powerful salt Rose had placed on the pathway had already taken effect, so I could safely speed along without the danger of crashing into a tree. I frowned as I pondered over how he hadn't noticed and sensed me out yet. Bella's theory that I technically wasn't fully vampire yet, made sense. She was very perceptive when she wanted to be, and most of the time knew friend from foe, with the exception of Karl to start with of course. Vampires were an exception to most rules.

I was outside Bella's massive house within ten minutes, parking my car alongside her Aston Martin. By the number of cars parked in the huge driveway, I guessed that possibly one or two of Bella's family were home. _Tanya and Kate possibly…didn't they own a Mercedes?_ I strode over to their front door, tugging at my shirt collar. If Bella's Mom was indeed at home, I wanted to give off a good impression. She'd seemed pleased the first time I'd met her, and I wanted it to stay that way. I rang the doorbell and stepped back, checking my phone. I was only a few minutes early than expected.

There was a clear sound of gentle footsteps behind within the house. I forgot to breathe when the footsteps halted just outside the door. I had worried about Bella throughout the entire mission. _Now I finally going to see her…_

The door creaked open and my beautiful girlfriend poked her head out of through the gap in the door. I couldn't help but smile as her eyes widened when she caught sight of me, and then narrowed playfully. She pushed the door open wider, leaning against the side and folding her arms. She looked so yummy I could have run over and smothered her with kisses, but I contained myself. I had all night to do that; right now I just had to play along.

Bella's eyes narrowed to smaller slits. "You'd better have a huge excuse for making me worry so much Cullen," she chided, her tone playful.

I smiled, taking a step forwards. "You know I've been thinking about you the whole day babe?"

"Way to dodge Edward, but it won't work." She beckoned me forwards with a ringed finger. She looked so fucking enticing I couldn't resist moving closer towards her. I stopped just in front of her, my lips in line with hers as I stood on the step below her. She was so close that the temptations were now beyond unfair.

Bella leaned back a little to glare into my eyes. I wasn't having that. I followed her into the house, reaching forwards and tugging her towards me, my hands at her waist. She jumped as I teased the skin at the small of her back. Her skin was unbelievably smooth and warm beneath my fingers. She had to look up to stare at me, her frown only making me want her more.

"Cullen, you explain to me right now what's been going on—" I cut her off with a humongous kiss on her luscious lips. She froze for a split second, but then gave in to my touch, relaxing against me as I pulled her closer, kissing her ferociously. She moaned into my open mouth, her hands twining into my hair. I was beginning to love it when she did that. I kicked the door shut behind me as I trailed my hands up her bare back under her shirt. I groaned in protest as she pushed me back a little, breaking the kiss. She panted softly, her eyes wide and glistening as she stared up at me. She licked her lips slowly, watching my every move. _Could she tempt me any more?_

"You really need to stop distracting me like that you know?" she told me sternly, shaking her head.

_Not if I get a reaction like that every time. _"I can't help it if you tempt me." I hugged her close to me, stroking her hair. It was damp and cold. _Fuck, she hadn't just been outside had she?_

She sensed my discomfort and leaned back to raise an eyebrow at me. "Bella please, _please _tell me you haven't just been outside."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Kiss my arse Cullen. If you think I'm going to stay inside 24/7 then you've made a sad mistake."

_Kiss her arse? She really was tempting me._ "Bella, you _know _what's out there right now?"

"I was out in my _back garden _with _Jacob_ having a snowball fight," she said slowly, as to emphasise every word. She could be such a tease.

"Well that wasn't so hard to explain was it?" I teased, pulling her back to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, scowling up at me. I'd missed her so much; of course I would automatically jump to conclusions if I saw her in this state.

Her eyes lightened and I knew I was forgiven. "You're such a dipshit."

I stiffened, sticking out my bottom lip. "I am not." She just rolled her eyes and released all of me but my hand, pulling me further into the house. She led me into a large comfy-looking room, with a creamy colour theme, the walls and carpets immaculate. At the far end of the room, on a small-elevated stage stood a beautiful black piano. It looked almost identical to the one we had in our music room. Jacob was sitting on the floor beside a glass chess set. He smiled knowingly as I stepped into the room after Bella.

"Hey Edward." Jacob smiled and stood up to shake my hand. Bella watched us anxiously on the sidelines as we greeted each other. She could be quite a drama queen.

"Hi there Jake. Jasper sends his regards. He's a bit preoccupied kicking vamp arse."

"Sweet! You caught one!" His eyes widened expectantly. Excellent. We could definitely do with his partnership.

"Yeah, the rest of them are securing the creature and bringing it back to interrogate later."

"You mean torture it?" Bella squeaked, sounding worried. I raised my eyebrows at her. She blushed a delicate red and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't imagine Esme…and Carlisle…_torturing _someone."

"It's a _something_ Bells, not a 'someone'," Jacob corrected her. I nodded in agreement and Bella flinched. I knew why straight away. He was speaking indirectly to me, and he had no idea. I wonder what he'd do if he ever found out?

Bella turned to me, her eyes worried. "Do you want me to leave while you two um…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced up apologetically. She didn't need to worry. I already knew he would be of help.

"We'll need about five minutes Bella, it won't take long," I promised, smiling warmly.

She beamed back. "Sure thing. Five minutes." She squeezed my hand before turning to Jacob. "Behave yourself." He winked at her. She turned back to me, her expression stern. "_Both _of you."

I saluted her with a teasing smile. "Roger that ma'am." She rolled her eyes, tossing her damp hair to one side.

"I've gotta go dry this anyway. Five minutes will be just about long enough. I'll keep watch on the door as well." And with that, she turned and left the room, leaving me alone with Jacob. I stared after her, longing to follow after her, but I knew I had a more important matter to deal with at first.

Jacob laughed, indicating for me to sit down. "She's something else isn't she?"

I smiled, taking a seat on of the sofas. "She is. How long have you-?"

"Since second grade," Jacob didn't hesitate to answer, his voice firm. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He stuffed his hands pockets, almost looking uneasy, remaining stood up. I waited patiently. "Look Edward, Bella's already asked me about my childhood and my life before I met her. I haven't got a clue Edward. I honestly don't even know what happened to my family and I can only remember the last year of my time in Forks orphanage."

I blinked in surprise. It seemed that he was more in the dark with this matter than I'd ever expected. "Wow. Seems like you've had a pretty…er…_challenging_ childhood."

Jacob chuckled, running a hand through his wet hair. "You could say I've been through a bit of shit yeah," he admitted. "It was difficult keeping it a secret for so long. You wouldn't believe how glad I am that Bella knows. I'm worried for her safety all the same time- what with her being caught in all this bullshit- but I'm still relieved that I can talk to her freely now."

_I know exactly what you mean. _"I can't imagine," I lied, shaking my head. I'd definitely felt more relaxed after telling Bella the truth of my past. I could only guess how hard it must have been to hold such a secret to his closest friend and sister for so many years.

"All I'm saying Edward, is that if you think I'm in any way behind all the stuff that's going on, you've got it all wrong," Jacob began, his voice edgy.

I lifted my hands up, palms forwards. "No, no, Jake that's not what I thought in the slightest. Bella has put her full trust in you, and anyone she trusts, I trust." He relaxed a little after I said that, falling into the sofa opposite me. I wanted him to trust me before I told him everything.

"I trust Bella's told you most of the story already," I began, leaning forwards a little. He nodded but otherwise remained silent. I took that as my cue to carry on.

"Our family have been vampire hunters for many generations," I explained. "We've kept track of every creature that enters these borders. Not a single person that enters these areas is unmonitored and unidentified. That's why we were quite shocked when we found out there was a werewolf in our midst. We've never had them in our records around here. However, given how you don't have all of your memory, it is clear that we were _purposefully _not meant to find out. You weren't even to know of how you were made." Jacob nodded again, a frown creasing his forehead as he churned through my words.

"It's clear to me that you would never harm Bella," I continued. "That's not my concern anymore. We've been going through a lot through lately, after these new vampires have started to emerge. They're after Bella, and we've been trying to figure out why? I was wondering if you had any clue whatsoever?"

Jacob shook his head, his frown deepening. "Bella's not the type to make enemies. Everybody at school loves her. Never had any incidences before when she's been attacked. I can't think of any reason why they'd want her."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Marvellous. "My parents are going to see if her ancestors have any link."

"Fuck, I hope it's not that serious," Jacob gasped, shuddering at the thought.

"Tell me about it." _It was killing me._

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jacob asked, looking concerned.

"We could definitely do with your help on patrolling the area," I compromised. "I heard a few nights ago. Were you watching over her?"

He nodded. "Every night. Especially ever since I've been having problems with phasing."

_Huh? That was new to me. _"Problems."

Jacob sighed, his dark eyes grave. "I think your new vampires have been affecting my phasing abilities. I think it's a werewolf's instinct to phase when they feel the presence of a vampire. A few days ago, when Bella suddenly left for yours and didn't come back, I ran out into the woods to search for her. But when I tried to phase back, I couldn't. It was as though someone was trying to tell me there was something still out there that could be dangerous."

I stared at him incredulously, lost for words. He _instinctively _phased whenever vampires were close. How useful was that. _Why hadn't I known sooner? _I smiled widely. "It seems I've been underestimating you."

Jacob barked with laughter. "You're not the first. I guess that means I can be of help?"

"Definitely." I grinned at him, and he smirked back. This was better than I had ever anticipated. I knew from Mom's research that werewolves hunted vampires, but they were considered more of a tyrant than vampires themselves. Maybe Mom had been right, but for a different breed of werewolves. Jacob was definitely different.

We stood and shook hands firmly, both full of new confidence of a new alliance that would crush our enemies. _Vampire hunters and werewolves._ Now that we had more cards to play, I felt more confident than ever that we could catch these bastards that were after Bella. We had a _werewolf _on our side.

_Nothing could outflank us now._

**BPOV**

I stood outside the music room door, waiting nervously. I'd towel dried my hair to the point where it was now static, and was combing through it slowly. I'd also taken two trips to the kitchen and drunk two cans of lemonade _and _had time to look over my lyrics for the performance. I could hear their muffled voices from behind the wood, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. Edward could probably be able to hear me _breathing _on the other side of the door. Jacob's hearing apparently was just as good. _Why did I suddenly feel like I was the most vulnerable one?_

Edward still had some explaining to do regarding today. I was planning to get him to tell me straight away, but I'd been…_distracted_. Just as I made to knock on the door, it swung open and both of them came out, smiling deviously. _Oh boy._

"So what's new?" I asked them meekly. They just smiled wider still, chuckling under their breaths. It was kinda freaky actually.

Edward reached forwards and pulled me into a hug. "All sorted. Jake's gonna be a lot of help. We've got quite a team now. I've always wanted to have a pet." _Ouch. _Jake sucked a sharp breath in, and reached over to punch Edward on the shoulder.

"That was_ low_ Cullen."

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head gently. "I'm sure you've heard worse from Bella."

"Ah…" _Oh har har…_

"Alright enough humour on my expense guys," I cut in, scowling over at Jacob. I peered up at Edward, trying to ignore the temptation of his lips. "How long are you staying for…you are staying right?"

He nodded, smirking crookedly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Plus, I can't go back till they've finished with the creature Bella."

"Why's that?" Jacob asked curiously. Edward tensed slightly, and my heart missed a beat. _Fuck. _Edward had good reason to avoid interrogating _any _vampire, but he couldn't exactly tell Jacob that.

Edward recovered a lot quicker than I did. "My torturing methods usually end up killing them before they've answered our questions." I cringed in his arms. _Gross. _The idea of torturing still didn't sound cool to me, even if it was the _Casadores_ we were talking about.

"So what do you guys want to do then for the next few hours," I asked, assuming it would take that long to get in

Jacob came to the rescue. "Well Tanya and Kate are busy upstairs-"_ They are? Huh, I hadn't heard them come in. _"And Mom and Dad won't be back for a while, so how about you guys fill me in on what plans we've got in store for the next few weeks concerning patrols and shit."

Edward agreed at once, towing me along with him back into the music room. "You should play something on the piano for me as well."

"Not a chance." _That would make me blush way too much. _

He pouted into my shoulder. "Pwetty pwease?"

"Jacob, you see what I have to put up with?" I turned to Jacob, lying casually on the sofa. He looked up and me and grinned.

"You're perfect for each other Bella. You need someone to get on your nerves." He dodged my kick at his arm, laughing.

"Haven't you got that performance coming up Bella?" Edward asked, diverting my attention from trying to break Jacob's arm.

"So what? You'll be there won't you? You can hear it then." _Stupid fool._

"Yes but you need to _practice_."

I snorted. "You sound like my mother."

"I've heard worse," he said, kissing my cheek softly. My skin tingled at his touch.

Jacob decided to get out a game of checkers. I rocked at the game. _Now _I would have the opportunity to smash my brother _and _my boyfriend up at once. It was a win-win situation.

Jacob set the board up as Edward and I sat on the floor opposite him. Edward tugged me over his lap as Jacob turned to him solemnly. "I'll have to warn you, Bella cheats big time in this game." _What the fuck?_

"_That _is a _lie_!" I growled hotly as Edward laughed loudly.

Jacob smiled. "You'll see what I mean Cullen. You play her first." I glared at Jacob as he moved aside with a smirk. _So he thought I cheated did he? Right. Right…_

I scooted out of Edward's lap to the opposite side of the board. It was a shame I couldn't use my tricks as I had done at the Cullens' house, but then again that was a _totally _different game.

Jacob sat on the sofa behind me, watching over my shoulder. "This'll be interesting," he chuckled.

_Game on Cullen. Game on._

**A/N: End of chapterrr! This was more of a 'fill-in' chapter, hence not much detail and more speech. Make sure you understand the stuff about Jacob's past so far though because it's really quite important. :P**

**Reviewers get a preview for next chapter!  
**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Cherry xx**


	27. Chapter 25

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series and don't own ANY of the characters in the books. I own the plot of _Bloodtrance _(and _Truelight_ heehee) and the characters I made up, like Karl and the _Casadores _lol. **

**A/N: Howdy! Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas and New Year celebration! I certainly did, except for the shopping afterwards in the Sales. Let me tell ya this… if there's one thing I hate doing on this entire planet, it's shopping. Ugh, just ugh. Why oh why is it so bloody draining? **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was more of a fill-in as I said before. The next few chapters are going to be eye-openers indeed, or at least that's what I'm hoping. Hopefully, they'll fill in a few loose ends you should have about what the hell's going on with Bella…perhaps. Or maybe I'm totally wrong, and you'll be thinking quite the opposite. That's the beauty of writing stories like this; so many different perceptions of one story from so many people who enjoy fanfiction as much as I do. :P**

**Enough blabbering. Time for some BLOODTRANCE! Chapter twenty-five, here we come! Happy reading.**

_The night is still and silent. Thick clouds cover the sky in a cloak of mist and gloom. The crescent moon is hidden deep within the mistiness, keeping the entire ground in shadow. There is not a trace of wind; no way to sniff us out. No easy way of tracking us. A clear path to the goal in sight. _

_A disadvantage for the wolf and the protectors; the hunters as they call themselves. _

_An advantage for us._

_She lies in her bedchamber alone, her breaths steady and delicate. Her body, concealed within thick bed sheets, is more precious than anything we have ever desired. Without her, nothing is possible. Without Isabella Marie Swan, the rising of the Master cannot be achieved. For she bears what none other left behold. That as such was made clear to us by the Master. _

_It is prophesised, and will be so. Isabella will pay her debt to the Master…for everyone who no longer lives to pay for their betrayal._

_She turns onto her side with a gentle groan, her rosy lips quivering as she mumbles softly in her sleep. We could quite easily run out and take her now for our own, and yet we stay put, hidden in the shadows. We have not long to wait, but for now we must. Everything must go as planned by our Master. The protectors think they have control; they underestimate everything. The time is soon…but not yet. Soon, they will see what fools they have been to think they could protect her. _

_Very soon, it will be accomplished. _

_Very soon, the sacrifice will be made.. _

_The Master of all will rise…_

_And all else will perish._

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells! Keep up with me!" _Kiss my arse._

"They're all gonna kick your arse if you run like that Bella!"

I opened my mouth to launch into an extravaganza of curses at Jacob and my idiot boyfriend, but I was so damn breathless that it just came out as a feeble splutter. It had been Jake's idea to get me training early in the morning for the fast oncoming cross-country competition on 16th October. Edward of course, had immediately agreed with a way of keeping me distracted from what was going on at the Cullen Manor, and had helped Jake formulate a fitness rota for the next few days. It was definitely going to keep me busy while his family dealt with the vampire they'd caught. He'd not been allowed to return home that night- Esme felt it unwise for him to return with the creature still alive-so he'd kept guard practically the entire night. I'd spoken to him on the phone to keep him sane till he'd finally told me to get some sleep at ten past one in the morning. The talk had mainly involved flirting and blowing kisses. It made me more desperate to feel his lips on my own once more.

"I've told Jake to stay inside for tonight Bella," he had told me when I suggested for Jake to join him on patrol to keep him company. "He needs the rest. Plus I need him to keep all his strength to train you up during the day as well."

I had rolled my eyes, picturing his cocky grin on the other end of the phone. "You're going with me tomorrow morning as well young man. They haven't finished with the vampire yet."

He'd chuckled lightly. "Alice just sent me a message; she's going to drop some sports gear off to me. I'm not even allowed into my own house…" There was a pout in his voice.

"Aw _diddums_! I would kiss you, but you're making that a little impossible by being outside." I'd have given anything for him to come inside and hold me tightly in his embrace, safe in his arms the whole night.

"Go to sleep my Bella. I'm watching over you," he'd said before blowing another kiss that made me long for him more, and then disconnecting the call.

I'd sleep soundly for several hours, throwing myself into a chasm of dreams, all involving Edward's lips against mine, his taste deliciously sweet and tempting. It was as though he had been with me the entire time, bringing pleasure to my very dreams. The power of love fascinated me; it was overwhelming…

I was therefore not too pleased when Jacob had leapt on top of me in my bed at quarter past six in the morning, pretending he was some beached whale. He'd blatantly refused to move till I'd surrendered and agreed to get out of bed. Apparently Edward was behind waking me up so damn early. I'd have to pay them both back soon…

"Bella, honey, you kinda need to use those gorgeous, muscular legs of yours to run," Edward teased me, jogging backwards just ahead of me, looking _unbelievably _hot in his sporty attire; a tight white long sleeved shirt showing his brilliant stomach muscles to perfection, and black shorts. He looked hot in everything, but in this outfit…he looked too yummy. It was almost irresistible.

I smiled sweetly, but nonetheless forced myself to speed up. I struggled to compose my breathing before I replied. "You could be a little more supportive _honey_."

His smile vanished in a split second. "I thought I was."

It was my turn to smile wryly. "Well excluding the reference to my 'gorgeous, muscular legs', you haven't. Whatever happened to ladies first?"

His smile returned as he slowed down to run alongside me. "You're doing brilliantly my beautiful, radiant Isabella. Not long to go and you'll arrive at your destination my lady."

_Charmer. _"_My lady_? Seriously? Who are you…Sherlock Holmes?"

"Be nice. I'm trying to be _supportive_."

"You are _killing _me!" I laughed, which switched to a groan as I noticed the approaching hill Jacob was already running up, his pace fast and steady. Completely unwavering. Strength was probably another part of being a werewolf. _Holy shit…did that mean all the times I had won…he'd let me! I hadn't actually been that fit._

"Well shit!" I didn't realised I'd spoken out loud till Edward frowned sceptically. Jake glanced round at us in question as well.

I glared over at him. "You've been holding out on me haven't you?" He blinked, still unaware of what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and winced as I made my way up the slope towards him. "All those times I beat you in races…you could have easily beaten me every time. It was all for show. You're hardly out of breath!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Bells. I hardly ever felt a thing. It was nice to see you look so proud and victorious once in a while though." He smiled widely, flashing his white teeth, and I scowled back at him. Seriously, this was getting a little ridiculous now; Edward and his family were vampire hunters, trained in one-to-one combat and shot with guns. Jacob was a fucking werewolf and had super speed, agility and hearing in _human _form. _Was I to be the inferior person for the rest of my life?_

I turned to Edward running alongside me. "Right that's it. Edward you're going to teach me how to defend myself whether you like it or not."

He sighed dramatically. "Can we just get through this day first?"

My scowl deepened. "I need to know how to defend myself Edward. Surely you know that?"

He sighed again. "Of course I know that." He deliberated, unable to frame his words.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Don't you think we should rather focus on protecting you so that it _doesn't _come to the point where you would have to defend yourself?"

I got his point, but I couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable at being the only ill experienced person in the entire group. I knew I was the one being protected, but I felt more like a damsel in distress than ever. _Was this how it was going to be for the rest of my life? Hiding in someone else's shadow?_

I slowly came to a halt at the top of the hill, keening over with a soft groan. Jacob was right of course; at this rate, I was about to make a laughing stock of myself at the cross-country competition. I rested my hands on my knees, panting sharply. I felt Edward's hand at my back, rubbing affectionately.

"You okay Bells?" Jacob's voice was suddenly close, sounding totally not breathless at all.

"You two are seriously evil." I pushed myself up, wincing at the ache in my muscles. _How the hell was I supposed to go to cross country training after this?_ "You know Coach is not gonna be too pleased if I don't run my best in training today? Can we not walk the rest of the way…I need a cool down."

Jacob's eyebrows rose straight up his forehead. "He also wouldn't be too pleased if we turned up late for training either." _Damn it._ _Where the hell was the justice?_

"Bella, we're practically five minutes away," Edward reassured me with a tentative rub across my back.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked him incredulously. I mean, Jesus, I'd been going to the club for months, and even I didn't know where we were. Jacob had decided to plan a different route, so I couldn't use my special shortcut. We were practically running double the distance I usually did.

"Because we patrol around this area Bella. I know this place on the back of my hand." I stared up at him, eyes wide. _He patrolled all the way out here?_

Edward smiled wryly. "This used to be the most common place for vampire attacks. People would go for walks through the forest and become perfect prey. No one to call for help. No settlement for miles. They would have a field day if it weren't for us."

I shuddered at the thought. I remembered the first time I had ever seen Edward on the way back from my clubs in the weekend. He'd looked so unbelievably beautiful, like a fallen angel. I'd been completely innocent then; I had known nothing of what he was really doing out there.

"I remember now. The first time I met you…"

"I was just back from a little disciplinary session with a female vampire. Unfortunately by the time I got there, the creature had already caught a victim." I inhaled sharply, my hand flying to my throat. An innocent person had been killed, their life obliterated in minutes, simply by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. They'd probably fallen for the charms of the female as well. I'd been on the end of that receiver before and knew just what they could do. Karl's eyes had been enough to completely mesmerize me. I would have been his if Edward hadn't turned up.

"Parasites," Jacob practically growled, and I could swear I saw a flash of bright amber in his eyes. _Maybe his wolf eyes were a different colour…_

"Precisely," said Edward solemnly. He patted me reassuringly. "Do you wanna climb on my back?"

_Oh hell no. _"Let's just go for fuck's sake." The two idiots laughed harmoniously as I forced myself up and stormed ahead. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was losing. No way in hell was I letting my boyfriend carry me on his _back_ to a cross-country club. Just the thought of Coach's amused expression made me shudder. As for Michael…holy shit I didn't even want to think about it…

We arrived at the training field- to my dissatisfaction- in exactly five minutes. Edward smirked triumphantly as I caught his gaze behind me. Jacob ran ahead to give us a moment, chuckling under his breath. I would let him have it once I was done with Edward…

"Save it for later baby, or you'll be late," he told me as I made to make a smart comment. "I'll be waiting for you here afterwards. What have you got next?"

I sighed dismissively. He was right of course. "I'm not bothering with hockey and netball today; I won't survive to the end of the day. We can walk _slowly_ to ice skating." I said gloomily. His smile widened.

"You're wearing a leotard right?" His beautiful eyes sparkled in anticipation. My cheeks burned wildly. _How could he make me blush so easily?_

"Yep. Tanya and Kate will be there as well so behave yourself," I managed to say with a straight face, although I was sure my cheeks were betraying my true emotions.

His cocky grin confirmed my thoughts. "I'll try. Get going young lady." He blew me a kiss and turned to walk away. No way was I having that. I followed after him and grabbed hold of his arm in a vice-like hold. He glanced at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"Edward Cullen, blowing kisses are not going to act as a substitute for a goodbye kiss. Do you hear me?" I growled, stepping closer to him so our chests touched. "That's for cissy, uber-dramatic partners. Our lives are dramatic enough."

He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin. "Tell me about it." Then he bent his head down to kiss my lips. I reached up and clamped my hands round the back of his neck, just as his arms snaked around my waist. His lips parted slightly, and I shuddered at the taste of his sweet breath on my tongue. I didn't want to break away from him; I wanted to stop time and stay right where I was, kissing his soft, luscious lips forever. I could tell by the way he held me in a tight embrace that he felt exactly the same way. Being human of course I had to breathe eventually, and I broke away from his lips, gasping for breath. I peered up at him as I struggled to compose myself. His eyes were twinkling darkly, pulling me closer. His lips still damp from my lips against his. It was extremely tempting.

"Don't ever bullshit me like that ever again," I said once I caught my breath.

"Yes ma'am." He gave me one final quick kiss which made my head spin and pushed me towards the sports shed where the others were already gathered. "Get going you, before I decide to keep you with me."

_Then keep me you idiot. _"I'll see you later. I love you."

"As I love you," he told me with a charming smile full of compassion. "Come back to me quickly."

I winked at him and forced myself away from him, promising myself that I would be able to kiss him the whole journey to the ice skating rink without any disturbance. I couldn't be more grateful for having a guy like him in my life. After all he had been through to protect me, he still loved me for who I was. Not just because of my wealth, or because of my looks, or because of my famous Mother. He truly loved me for everything that I was. The full package.

I was truly the luckiest girl in the world. …..

By the time the cross-country was over, I was absolutely shattered. Coach had pushed me to the max, making me run lap after lap continuously without any intervals. I'd have literally fallen flat on my face if Jake hadn't caught me.

Edward had stayed with me when Jake departed for home, after Coach read out our times. I hadn't complained when he'd pulled me up against him and practically carried me the whole way to the ice-skating rink. I'd been too tired to care. He bought me can of brown pop and a doughnut from the café outside the sports centre, insisting that I had some sugar before I went inside.

Twenty minutes later, I took a deep breath, grabbed hold of Edward's hand, and stepped into hell itself. I scanned ahead nervously and groaned in despair as I caught sight of Tanya and Kate standing by the vending machines, bickering to each other softly. I knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to be pretty. Not for me anyway. As if sensing my discomfort, they both looked up simultaneously, staring in my direction. Of course as I'd anticipated, as soon as they spotted Edward, their eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, and huge, identical grins spread on their faces.

"Great. Just great," I said softly, as immediately heads began to turn and gape at us. It was like all dignity and decorum had flushed straight out of the scene. I cleared my throat impatiently and a few sensible people snapped their mouths shut and glanced at the floor.

Tanya and Kate giggled and strode confidently towards us, their eyes sparkling. _Oh boy. _

I turned to Edward with a sigh. We wouldn't find peace here. "Just bear with their nonsense for an hour Edward. There are seats over there." I gestured to the far end of the hall near the rink.

He chuckled and squeezed me tightly. "See you on the ice," he teased.

"Har har." I rolled my eyes, dodging his hand as he tried to rumple my hair. I managed to steal one last kiss from him before Tanya and Kate got hold of me and practically dragged me away from him to get changed into our leotards.

Once we were alone they'd fired almost a thousand questions at once at me, their voices so high pitched, it made my ears ring.

"Calm guys, you've seen Edward before."

"Yes but not _out _with you!" Tanya squealed, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Is this like a date?"

I stared at her incredulously. "How can this be a date? I'm here for a club!" It annoyed me that I suddenly felt slightly upset at the thought that we hadn't actually been on a date yet. Edward was everything I could ever want. The very thought of being with him and loving him was enough for me.

Kate frowned, and I could tell she sensed my disappointment. "Have you asked him about going out together?"

_We had far more important things to deal with. _"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?"

Tanya snorted. "You can't leave it to them Bella. Guys are so slow when it comes to impressing a girl. It's like they don't understand traditions."

I frowned. Edward knew exactly how to impress me and make me smile. "I don't think that's the case for all of them Tanya."

She shrugged, flipping back her strawberry blonde hair. "Whatever. Most of them are. You've just got to stand up and take control or nothing will happen."

Kate watched me with sceptical eyes, but otherwise said nothing more as we got changed. I couldn't help wondering whether Edward was indeed like that. It would be great to go on a date, but how long would I have to wait?

Then I remembered. "He did say he wanted to take me out after the performance." Well technically, I had suggested it to him, but they didn't need to know the details. Huh, maybe they were talking sense about boyfriends.

"OH MY GOD! You HAVE to let us give you a makeover!" Tanya exploded, grasping hold of my shoulders. Kate was at her side, watching silently. It killed me to know what she was thinking. There were times when I could never tell, and they worried me. Of all times to be concerned about, now was not the best time.

"I don't want a fuss Tanya," I warned her, trying to avoid Kate's gaze. "We probably won't be able to anyway. Mom won't let me leave the visitors." _Although she may say differently when Edward is involved. _

"Oh she'll let you go," said Tanya dismissively. "She wouldn't want you to miss a single second alone with your gorgeous boyfriend."

"Hands off my man Tanya," I hissed playfully. That got a laugh out of both of them.

We tied on our skates and were on the ice rink within five minutes. I couldn't help but glance over at the viewing stands. Edward was sitting right in the centre of the seats, pulling on a maroon hoodie that I hadn't seen him carrying before. His bronze hair was messed up in that sexy, tempting way. If he were any more beautiful, I'd see a beam of light radiating around him. He spotted me looking over and grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked away. _Smug ass._

Ice-skating all in all didn't go too badly. I tried to focus on our trainer rather than Edward in the viewing gallery, but I could still feel his eyes on me the whole time. I snuck in a few glances every now and then while we practiced our routines, and every time he was grinning like a goon, staring at my leotard. It should have made me feel self conscious, but I felt surprisingly at ease. It just meant he thought I looked hot right? I also managed to do a full double spin _and _leap into the air- it had a technical name to it, but I didn't bother learning the details- without falling flat on my arse. I heard Edward applauding me after that, which made my cheeks flush a deep pink. Thank the lord Jessica didn't have an attribute for ice-skating; I wouldn't have heard the end of it.

Edward was waiting for me at the entrance once I finished and got changed. I left my leotard on and just lugged my tracksuits and sports jacket on top. The less to carry, the better. My heart fluttered when Edward smiled his breathtaking grin as I approached, opening his arms for me. I stepped into his embrace with a sigh, welcoming his touch. I felt his lips in my hair, and shuddered pleasantly. He brought the worst out of me. I had never been this sensitive before I met him.

"Where to now my lady?" he asked me, his lips suddenly against my cheek.

"Home. I need to shower and rest now." I was wondering how he could stand so close to me when I smelt so much of sweat.

He chuckled, pulling gently at my hair before stepping away and taking my hand. "Didn't we have another exercise scheduled for this afternoon? Jake is being serious about this training business."

"Jacob schmacob," I said simply as we left the building. Tanya and Kate had left in a hurry to get home before us. No doubt they were getting a stack of outfits out for me to try on as soon as I arrived. They were such drama queens. I had Mom to thank for that. "And may I remind you that you also helped Jacob construct said exercise rota?" I frowned at him accusingly. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been so shattered and dead on my feet.

His smile widened. "You'll thank me for it later."

"The hell I will! I can hardly _stand_!" I cried hysterically.

"Humour me Bella. I need a distraction." His brow puckered slightly and I could tell he was thinking about what his family where up to at the Cullen Manor. Alice would have _definitely _wanted me to keep him_ fully_ distracted. I leaned over to stop him in his tracks and kissed him full on the lips. He tensed at first, but then relaxed and pulled me closer, his arms around me. His moan resonated down my throat, and the world spun. He could make feel so good and had done so much for me already. I owed everything to him. The least I could do was make him happy and keep him distracted.

"What on earth was that for?" he asked me once we finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I had a craving," I answered.

"Is that craving gone?" he asked with a sexy grin that made my heart jolt. I answered him by breaking the distance between us, taking his face in my hands. He kissed me back with as much passion, practically lifting me off the floor as he deepened the kiss. I twisted my fingers into his hair as our lips moved as one, our bodies pressed close together. The world morphed into nothing around us as I melted in his arms, loving how my skin tingled at his touch, sending indescribable sensations right through me.

We broke apart with a gasp, our foreheads touching. "Damn Isabella," he growled, kissing my lips briefly. "You are seriously overestimating my self-control."

"Do you think I want your self-control?" I breathed against his lips, fighting back a smile of satisfaction. It was nice to know I was tempting him as much as he was tempting me.

"Let's get you home," he chuckled, rubbing our noses together before pulling me along with him. I smiled and followed after him. Alice would be proud. I would have to give her the details later on.

Once we entered the forest again, Edward stopped abruptly in his tracks. My body tensed and I instinctively spun around, looking for the danger. I didn't hear anything before; _how did they manage to creep up so silently?_ Only when Edward turned with an excited smile on his face did I realise I had totally jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Don't scare me like that Cullen," I chided, tucking at sleeves nervously. "What's up now?"

"I wanted to try something," he said, watching me with glistening eyes. My breath caught. _He wanted to try something? Oh. My. God._

He turned his back to me and crouched down slightly. At first I thought he was going to leap into the air like one of those ninja's from _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, but then he peered over at me, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

_Huh? _"I seem to be missing something here."

He chuckled and patted his back. "Get on my back Bella."

_Was he serious? _"As in a piggy-back?" I had to be sure.

"I want to see how fast I can run with you on my back," he smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What exactly are you implying there Cullen?"

"Are you going to get on my back or not?" he asked a little impatiently.

"Okay! Okay!" I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck, grumbling under my breath. He could be so stubborn. He straightened up, lifting me easily and I laughed softly.

"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever get over what a show-off you Cullens are," I told him, and he laughed with me.

"Hold on tight," he said, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he broke into a gentle jog. I was more surprised by how he managed to run through thick snow than how easily he could carry my weight. As we reached more level ground he began to speed up a little, running faster than any _normal _person could with a ten stone person on their back.

"I'm slightly disappointed," I teased him after a few minutes of brisk running.

He chuckled darkly. "I'm just getting started baby." Just as he spoke, he sped up some more, than a little more, till he was practically sprinting through the forest. I laughed hysterically as my hair billowed behind me. It all felt so _surreal_. My boyfriend was one strong, crazy monster.

"Here comes the inferno," I heard him yell, and then he was off. I swear I've never travelled so fast in my life. One minute we were sprinting, and the next we were _flying_. I was too shocked to close my eyes, and watched the trees around me blur and blend as Edward ran faster than humanly possible. His hands held tightly to my calf muscles, holding me secure, and he glided graciously in and out of the gaps between the tall redwood trees. He was truly _magnificent_.

In what felt like sixty seconds, we were standing a few metres from the driveway to my house. We'd just completed a journey that normally took me from half an hour to an hour, in a minute. Edward stumbled slightly as he reached back to touch my cheek.

"How did that feel?" he asked me.

"Un-fucking-believable," I breathed, my lips at his hair. He smelt so divine, and he was all _mine_.

He chuckled and pulled me round into his arms in one swift movement, cradling me to his chest. "It's exciting isn't it? Probably about the only thing I'm grateful to the vampires for."

"You can run like that all the time?" The vampires may have tried to make him suffer, but they'd obviously picked the wrong guy to play tricks on. If anything, they'd gone and made a rod for their own back.

"Not all the time," he explained, placing me down on my feet. He held me steady as I righted myself. "It wears me out a little." I glanced up at him then. He did look suddenly shattered, as though he hadn't slept for days; his hair were windswept and ruffled, and his eyes slightly weary. I stepped closer and lightly touched his cheek. He shuddered pleasantly at my touch, leaning into my hand.

"You shouldn't do it then, silly," I said accusingly.

"I don't," he smiled. "I just wanted to show you. You know how I like to show off."

I rolled my eyes and took hold of his hand. "Let's go superman."

Jacob met us at the door. I didn't bothering asking him how the hell he knew we were coming; it would only give him an excuse to sound cocky. I left Edward with Jacob so I could go and get showered. I smelt like a hyena.

"I'm sure you can think of some way to entertain yourselves while I'm gone," I said sweetly, patting them both of the cheek.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I was doing just fine before you arrived Bella." I just smiled and sauntered off upstairs. The water was hot and soothing, and I leaned my head back with a soft sigh. I would have filled a bath, but I knew I would end up staying in there for ages. I had my boyfriend waiting for me downstairs. _Boyfriend._ I laughed softly to myself. Even then it was hard to believe I was with him. He was just too perfect, even after everything that he'd been through. At first, I'd been reluctant about moving to Alaska, but now I was more grateful than I'd ever been. I had everything I could ever wish for. The only problem now was the group of not-so-mythical creatures that were coming after me.

I sighed heavily, tugging a towel around me and stepping out of my bathroom. _What the hell was going on at the Cullen Manor now?_ _Had they finished the interrogation yet? Did they know more about the Casadores now…and why they wanted me?_

I pulled out my cupboard and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and red turtleneck jumper. I was surprised Tanya and Kate hadn't pounced on me yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. They were probably waiting for me now. I shook my head in wonder as I began to get changed. In a way, they kinda reminded me of Alice a little, minus the chirpy attitude and friendly charm.

Just as I started to pull my jumper on, I heard my cell phone ring. I frowned over at it questioningly. Edward was downstairs, and I was sure Alice had set a personalised ringtone. If it was either Tanya or Kate, I would kick their arses. I grabbed my cell phone and stared at the screen. The number hadn't been registered on my phone. Maybe Dr Mason was checking up on me.

I lifted the phone to my face with a suspicious scowl. "Hello?"

"_BELLA!"  
_

"Emmett?" There was no mistaking his booming voice. "Is everything okay?"

"_Everything is ab-so-lutely awesomeness my crazy Bella!" _

I fought back a smile. "I'm glad to hear it. And how're you calling crazy?"

He just laughed at me. _"You can come over now right? You aren't still at the ice skating rink?"_

"_Can_ I come over?" _How the hell did he know about ice-skating?_ "You're done with the vampire?"

"_We sure have! It won't be running back to it's Momma vampire now!"_

I shuddered. Even hearing it from Emmett, it sounded creepy. "Emmett I'm too tired to play games today."

"_Aww come on Bella! You've gotta come over! Mom's gonna flip if she doesn't see you today, and I have to kick your arse in an arm wrestle!" _

"Did you not just hear me say I was too tired for games?" I said miserably.

"_Nope. I'm all deaf ears. See you in ten minutes! Oh and bring Jakey along!"_

"See you Emmett," I gave in, disconnecting the call. There was no point in arguing with Emmett. If I didn't come over, I was sure he would drive to mine and literally carry me over his shoulder back to the Cullen Manor. Jake and Edward would definitely side Emmett.

I tucked my phone in my jean pocket, quickly brushed and blow-dried my hair, then hurried down to find Edward. He was sitting with Jacob in the music room, each of them holding on of our acoustic guitars. I stared at him in disbelief as he strummed skilfully. _Was there anything he couldn't do? _

He and Jacob glanced up as I cleared my throat. "Emmett just called me. He said they've finished." I turned my gaze to Jacob. "He insisted we both came along Jake."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "He wants me to come along?"

"I suspect Mom and Dad want to meet you," Edward explained, placing the guitar back in its stand and standing up. He strode over to me, flashing perfect teeth as he smiled. "Did he say you were going to play a game again?" He pulled me into his arms gently.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled into his chest. "An arm wrestle."

He sucked in a sharp breath. "That guy is just terrible. Challenging a girl to an arm wrestle? That's low."

"He's your brother," I said simply, smiling when his lips puckered in response. I turned my attention back to my brother. "You ready to go Jake?"

"Sure sure." He grinned. "Just let me get my jacket." He squeezed past us and headed for his bedroom.

"I won't let Emmett get on your nerves today," Edward promised, hugging me tightly.

I squeezed him back. "You'd better. I really hate arm wrestles. My hands aren't the strongest of things you know? Pianist hands."

He smoothed my hair gently. "We don't want to ruin those gorgeous hands of yours."

"No we do not."

Jacob came back with a leather jacket on, but I could see he also held a baseball bat.

"It's Jasper's," he explained when I stared at him sceptically. "I never got the chance to give it back to him all those years ago."

"He'll be happy to see it again," said Edward.

Tanya and Kate chose that moment to come downstairs. They caught sight of Edward and their eyes widened exponentially. _Here we bloody-well go again._

"Hey Edward," Tanya called, her voice a little too velvety for my liking. I clung to Edward's shirt possessively.

"Hey there Tanya," Edward replied smoothly. "And Kate."

"Hiya," Kate smiled, trotting down the stairs towards us, her sister hot on her heels. "Are you guys going out?"

"Yep. You don't mind do you?" _He sounded like such a charmer. _

"Not at all," Kate replied, beaming widely. She turned to look at me, then froze on the spot. "Bella? _What _are you _wearing_?"

I scowled at her. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." _Stupid fashion addict._

"You can't go out like that!" Tanya yelled suddenly at her side. Before I could argue, they two of them had grabbed hold of me and dragged me up the stairs. I yelled in protest, but they weren't having it. I was sure I could hear both boys laughing as they carried me away. I gave up and let them toss me about, placing different outfits in front of me. When they finally found an outfit, they pushed me into a seat and got to work on my hair. I took care not to look into the mirror this time. They had already warned me before not to do that during a makeover. I wasn't going to let them yell at me again. My ears were already ringing with their bickering over which hairspray and perfume to use.

About ten minutes later, they let me go. I thanked them hastily before running out to meet Edward and Jacob. Once again, they had put me in ridiculous stiletto boots. If I fell down the stairs, they would hear it from me. Edward took one look at my attire-a long red slender knee length dress with long flowing translucent sleeves- and nodded in approval.

"Stunning," Was all he said. I rolled my eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

"Let's just get out of here please."

I followed after them towards Edward's car. "Dude, you _have _to let me drive this," Jake said, gaping at the sleek black Ferrari.

"Sure." Edward tossed him the keys and we got into the back. I happily snuggled into his arms, my cheek on his chest. He kissed my cheek gently, holding me tight.

"Jacob Swan, you make sure you don't drive like a maniac," I warned him. Edward chuckled underneath me.

He snorted. "I drive like a _pro_."

I didn't bother answering him as he revved the engine. All boys were jerks and show offs.

And now I was off to see the craziest family on Earth.

Here goes to nothing…

…

Emmett sprinted out and hauled me out of the car before Jacob even stopped the car. I yelped as he flung me over his shoulder and carried me towards the Cullen Manor. Edward sprinted after us, looking just as annoyed at I was at being broken apart.

"Emmett, you dipshit, put her down," he said sternly, reaching out for me nervously.

"No way in hell man! She promised me she'd be here ten minutes and its been over half an hour!"

"_She _is right here listening to everything!" I complained, hitting his back chidingly. "And for the record it wasn't my fault we're late!" He just laughed, completely oblivious to my yells of protest.

"Emmett, what the crap?" Rosalie said as we entered the hallway. "Put Bella down. Jesus I knew you shouldn't have drunk so much." When I was finally on my feet, she smiled apologetically. "He and Jasper decided to have shot competition and things got slightly out of hand." She leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Mom had to hide the vodka inside the piano to stop them from finding it."

I glanced over at the beaming, oblivious Emmett behind us. He did look a little pissed now that I had the chance to look at him carefully. "Why the piano?"

Rose smiled knowingly. "The music room is a strictly no-zone if you're not in your right mind. Edward's rule. He's passionate about his instruments."

"Has he not played for you yet?" I jumped as Esme suddenly appeared beside me, holding a tray of double-chocolate chip cookies. When I shook my head, she scowled over my shoulder. I glanced round and noticed Edward entering the house, Jacob not far behind him.

Edward arched a perfect eyebrow as he noticed his mother's stern gaze. "What's the problem Mom?"

"You haven't played your pieces to Bella yet!"

He shrugged, stealing a glance over at me. "I haven't got round to it yet."

"Well now! Go play some for her now!" Esme grabbed hold of my arm and started dragging me over toward the music room when Rosalie intervened.

"Esme! That's where you hid the vodka!" she countered, standing in our way with her arms spread wide.

"You hid the vodka in _my_ piano?" Edward cried hysterically, sounding horrified.

"THE VODKA'S IN THE PIANO!" Emmett roared, charging towards his girlfriend. Edward yelled and ran after him as Rose screamed and leapt out of the way.

"No Emmett! NOT THE PIANO! NOT EVENRUDE!"

_Huh? _

"Evenrude?" I repeated, turning to Esme, whom was staring after her sons with a look of dismay. "As in the dragonfly in _The Rescuers_?"

She blinked, as though I took her by surprise. "Yes, Edward has always been a big fan of the movie."

"_Even_rude?"

She laughed. "Don't look at me like that! He's _your _boyfriend."

I gaped at her. "He's _your _son!"

She shrugged dismissively. "Carlisle's genes. Not mine." I couldn't believe these people. It was like stepping into a really strange Soap.

"EMMETT! YOU GET OFF EVENRUDE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE!" Edward roared from inside the music room.

I shook my head. "First pink lemonade, now this. I'm going out with an infant."

Rose snorted. "Your average infant doesn't have fangs." _Now that was true. _

Jasper chose that moment to appear. He definitely looked a lot more sober than his elder brother. He caught sight of me watching him and gave me a wolfish grin, stumbling over to me. _Maybe not._

"Howdy Bella. What brings you here on this fine afternoon?"

"Your brother invited me," I explained. "What have you and Emmett been up to?"

"Shot competition. I won. Emmett can't hold his drinks," he said with a woozy smile. There was a smug snort behind him and I looked over his shoulder to see Alice approaching, looking gorgeous as ever in a black flowing dress with an emerald tinge, a web-like choker around her neck. She grinned at me as she took her place at Jasper's side. "I could have beaten them both easily, but I found it _far_ more amusing watching them make a fool of themselves."

Jasper laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Sure you could Alice, sure you could."

She bumped him on the hip. "When are you going to learn honey? Girls always win."

"Here here!" Esme and Rosalie seconded.

I turned to Jacob. He had a look of pure astonishment on his face. "You see what I've gotten myself into?"

"What have you done?" he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned his attention to dreary Jasper, holding out the baseball bat. "I borrowed this from you years ago."

Jasper gasped. "Evangeline!"

_Huh?_

"EMMETT!"

Esme sighed. "I suppose I'd better split them up. It's so hard being a mother…" I stared after her as she slouched dramatically into the music room and caught a glimpse of Edward trying to drag Emmett away from his beloved piano before she shut the door. "Alright boys, break it up…"

Alice pounced at me, and began dragging me to the living room. "We'll leave Mom to the boys. We can sit and talk about you and Jacob's childhood together." I stole an apologetic glance at Jacob and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"Sure, that's fine with me Bells," he reassured me. "Plus I highly doubt Alice would let us say no anyway."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Jacob," said Alice, smiling over at him. She pushed me into an armchair and took a seat opposite me, her hazel eyes sparkling. She diverted her gaze to Jacob, who contented to leaning against the side of my armchair. "So Jacob…werewolf huh?"

I tensed in my seat, only relaxing when Jacob sniggered in reply. "Yup. I'm the werewolf you've been worrying. Don't worry, I'm not on the dark side."

"How long have you known about your wolfiness?" she asked. I stared at her incredulously. Could she be anymore blunt with him?

I was surprised again when Jacob just chuckled. I guess he already knew about Alice's character. "Since as long as I can remember Alice."

Alice frowned in confusion and I hurried to explain. "He can't remember any of his childhood Alice. H He can only recall the last year of his time in La Push before my parents adopted him. It's like his memory was wiped or something." _Huh. _Maybe I was coming onto something by saying that? Maybe his childhood was actually _wiped_ from his memory.

"That's seriously messed up man," said Jasper. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone all these years."

Jacob shook his head. "It was my fault for keeping it a secret. I feel a lot better now that people actually know. I can promise you though that I'm not like the werewolves in the legends and myths. I actually do remember who I am when I transform."

Jasper smiled wryly. "We can tell that just by Bella's existence. If you had been as the legends said, Bella would have been killed by now."

Jacob frowned, peering over at me with a look of concern. "I would never hurt her."

"We know Jake," I replied hastily, smiling in encouragement. "I'd just love to know why you don't remember your childhood. Maybe it's a wolf thing."

Jacob smiled sadly. "One disadvantage to being the only one of your kind." _I couldn't agree with you more._

It was a little frustrating as to how many puzzle pieces were missing. Despite everything that had happened-the prophecy from the vampire, the _Casadores_ appearing, Karl's attack- I was still completely clueless as to why _I _was the one the _Casadores_ needed. They could have picked _anyone_, but they specifically mentioned _me_. Now there was the fact that my adopted brother had _no recollection _of his childhood and was a werewolf. _Could my life get any more dramatic…?_

Esme suddenly entered the room, towing an amused Carlisle behind her, whom was closely followed by Emmett, a huge smile stretched right across his face as he clutched to a bottle of vodka. Soon after, Edward stepped into the room, looking rather livid, his eyes wide with silent rage. His eyes scanned the room till he found me. I stood up at once and let him sit on the seat, not wanting to mess with him when he was in such a foul mood. _What had Emmett done to piss him off now?_

He tugged me down into his lap, huffing loudly. Clearly he needed comforting. I snuggled into his chest, turning round to kiss his lips gently. He seemed to relax almost at once, kissing me back softly. It satisfied me greatly to know how I could make him feel just by my touch. I smiled triumphantly. "Better now?"

"Lots," he sighed, his lips curving.

"You sure? Or would you like me to get you some pink lemonade?" I grinned over at Alice when she laughed and applauded me. Rose mumbled something like "perfect for him," from behind me. Edward rolled his eyes, clearly too tired to retort back. That was definitely a first.

"No thank you," he smiled, squeezing me around the waist.

"Actually, the matter between Edward and Emmett isn't quite finished yet," Esme intervened, looking apologetic as she came over towards us. "Carlisle had to go in and break them up, but said it wasn't settled till they had some sort of shoot off or something."

"A shoot off?" I repeated._ Surely she knew Edward would win without any problems at all?_

She smiled as though she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Yeah, but Emmett came up with a better solution."

I didn't need to turn to Emmett to enquire, before he cried, "ARM WRESTLE!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He just couldn't help himself. "Well Edward's replacing me than Emmett."

"Done," he said, smiling like a goon. I bent down and kissed Edward one more time before, tugging him up with me.

"Come on macho man. Let's see what you're made of."

Edward raised a smug eyebrow. "Steel Bella. I'm made of steel."

"Sure you are." Edward was strong, but as I looked over at Emmett's huge rolling muscles, I had a feeling his elder brother was going to outflank him. It would be the first time I'd seen anyone beat Edward at anything. They took their positions over the coffee table, locking eyes almost immediately. I sat back in the armchair behind Edward, getting an excellent personal view of his butt. He had a gorgeous butt.

Emmett placed his elbow on the table surface. "You think you can win bro?"

Edward slammed his elbow down on the table, and I could swear I heard Esme whisper in remorse behind me.

"You hurt my Evanrude," Edward growled. I choked back a laugh.

Emmett smiled darkly. "Bring it. One. Two…"

"Three," Edward almost snarled, before pressing down onto his brother's hand. At first I honestly thought Edward was going to lose within the few first few seconds, until he began to slowly but surely build his momentum. I watched in mute astonishment and amusement as Edward eased Emmett's arm a few inches down every second. Emmett grunted, his face turning a deep scarlet. He honestly looked like he was struggling to keep his arm up. Maybe Edward's vampire strengths weren't so amateur after all.

Edward smiled wryly, knowing full well the game was over. "Suck this _big _bro," he sniggered, and slammed Emmett's hand into the table. Jasper roared with laughter, clutching at his stomach as Emmett's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, his mouth gaping wide. Jacob joined in soon after, tears in his eyes at Emmett's expression. Alice broke into a spasm of high pitched giggles beside him, whilst Rose came over and patted Emmett's shoulder gently, though I could see she biting down on her lip to keep the laughter in for her boyfriend's sake.

Emmett's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no sound escaped. He was utterly flabbergasted.

"What. The. FUCK!" he yelled, his voice breaking.

"Emmett Cullen! You watch your tongue!" Esme gasped, struggling to compose herself and remain looking stern, but failing miserably.

"Edward BEAT me!" Emmett wailed, looking so pitiful I wanted to run over and hug him.

"Serves you right for being so bigheaded!" Alice said chidingly. "You'll learn to keep your gob shut next time won't you?"

Edward glanced back at me, smirking. I rolled my eyes but leaned forward to give him a well-earned kiss. "Well done you."

"Only for you my lovely," he smiled, then turned to address the others. "Right who's next?" Everyone backed away faster than I would have ever thought possible, except for Emmett who was too in shock to take notice of anything.

"Can I give it a go?" Jacob suddenly said. I glanced over at him curiously. He looked quite normal, his dark eyes wide with excitement. It was nice to see he was enjoying himself.

Edward grinned over his shoulder. "Sure. Come on over." Rose and Alice hauled Emmett out of the way, shoving a packet of nachos into his arms, before turning their attention back to Jacob and Edward around the table. They clutched hands. I couldn't help but feel a slight tension between them as soon as they touched. Maybe it was a guy thing…

"Ready?" said Edward.

"One. Two…"

"Three." They both slammed down into each other's hands…and nothing happened. Literally, _nothing _happened. I could see from their faces that they were both putting in everything they had, and yet their hands weren't moving at all. Before I knew it I was on the edge of my seat, watching them fervently. Their hands were quivering with the pressure they exerted into each other's hands. Emmett snapped out of his trance and leaned forwards, joining in with Alice and Rose's cheers of encouragement.

After another half a minute, Carlisle chose to intervene. "I think we'll call it a truce there. Pretty damn good though boys!" Edward laughed, leaning back first. Jacob grinned and flexed his fingers. Neither of them looked knackered out at all.

"That was pretty impressive Edward," he said, a tone of slight curiosity. "I was putting everything I could muster into that, and I'm not your average human. Werewolf strength. You must be pretty strong to hold back a force like that."

_Well shit. _I hadn't taken Jacob's strength into consideration at all. By the sudden tense look on Jasper's face, I could tell he hadn't thought about it either.

Fortunately, Edward seemed ahead of things. "I have innate strength Jake. Years and years of kicking vampire arse." I let out the breath I'd been holding when Jacob chuckled in reply. Jasper's tense eyes flicked over to me. I nodded sharply. _It's fine. He doesn't know. _

He relaxed, turning away. I knew how he felt. That had been too close…

"Well I think Emmett's back with us folks," Carlisle chortled, glancing down at his son. "So shall we give Jacob a perspective of how things roll around here?" He turned to Jasper. "Jazz, Alice, Rose and Em, could you take Jacob with you on a small assignment? It's just a normal vampire. You can trial out how the werewolf tunes in." He grinned down at Jacob. Jacob stood up at once, eyes excited once more.

"Awesome. Let's do this." Alice and Jasper both reached down and yanked Emmett to his feet. He somehow was still clinging to the bottle of vodka. Esme stepped forwards and deftly pried the bottle out of his hands. He pouted, but otherwise wisely kept his mouth shut. Edward pushed back towards me, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his head back against my legs.

"I guess I should be heading home then," I said, leaning down to kiss him. He grabbed hold of my wrist, eyes wide.

"Are you crazy? Jake's going on a hunt. You can't go home without him. You're staying with me."

I raised an eyebrow, although my heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with Edward. "And what do you suppose we do? Play scrabble?"

He winced playfully. "Ouch. No, I'm taking you out on a date." I gaped at him. _I'm taking you out on a date. A date…I was going on a DATE?_

"We're going on a date?" I could feel my lips curving up as I spoke.

"It's the only way I can think of distracting you. Plus isn't it a customary thing for partners to do?"

My cheeks burned furiously as he flashed me a dazzling one hundred watt smile.

"AWWWWWW!" Alice squealed.

"WOOP WOOP GO EDWARD!" Emmett cheered, then he frowned deeply. "Wait, I'm supposed to hate you." Rose laughed, pushing him towards the French doors. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun." She winked at me before shoving her idiot boyfriend out of the room.

"I think you've had a bad influence on him Bella," said Alice matter-of-factly. "He was crazy before he met you, but now he's just beyond curable."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," I laughed, resting my chin on Edward's shoulder. His icy hand reached up and stroked against my cheek. "How soon can we go on our date then?" I didn't want sound desperate, but it was quite difficult to hide me excitement.

"Right away my lady." He stood up, pulling me with him. "But I'm driving."

"Sure, but I'm buying the dinner," I fired back at him, smiling sweetly when he pouted in response. I wasn't going to let him make me sit back while he did everything. It was _our_ date; I had to throw some innings.

I allowed him to tow me out of the living room, followed closely behind by Esme and Carlisle. I glanced over my shoulder at them. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in check."

Carlisle nodded in mock concern. "You make sure you do Bella. Edward can act so irresponsible sometimes." I laughed as Edward snorted, tugging me closer towards him.

"You can count of me Carlisle," I reassured him, and he winked at me.

"And you be a good gentlemen to Bella, Edward," Esme chipped in, hugging her husband tightly. "I don't want any complaints from her saying you were showing off and stuff."

"Now why would she say that?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Shut up Edward," I said, elbowing him in the ribs and he bumped my hip in reply.

"I mean it Edward, no showing off." Esme scowled at him.

"Yes Mom," Edward chuckled, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. He was going to show off, there was no doubt about it.

"Bella, I just thought we should tell you that we're going to be tracking your family tree today," said Carlisle. He smiled when my forehead creased with worry. "I'm sure we're not going to find anything worrying so I wouldn't let ruin your evening. Have fun you two." He took Esme gently by the elbow and began to pull her away.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow Bella honey!" Esme called as they disappeared round the corridor towards the kitchen. I couldn't help smile as I shook my head. That woman was absolutely crazy, but I loved her to bits.

"I'll see you later Bella," Jacob smiled. I untangled from Edward's arms to give my brother and best friend hug. He squeezed by gently. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I can assure you Jake, there's no way in hell she can with me watching her back," said Edward, a smug smile in his voice. Jacob chuckled and took a step back from me, his large hands resting on my shoulders.

"I can believe that," he said. I smiled and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "Be careful Jake." He rolled his eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

Alice spoke for him instead. "He's a werewolf Bella! He kicks vampire arse _instinctively_! I think he can look after himself."

"You do remember the whole reason why we're being extra cautious right? More than one vampire is after."

"Yes we know about the _Casadores_. If you remember _they _were the one who—"

"Yes thank you Alice," Edward said tightly. Alice turned bright pink, looking rather ashamed. I stole a quick nervous glance over at Jacob. He didn't seem to be taking much notice for Alice. That was our cue to leave.

"Can we go now please?" I said a little impatiently. The more we stayed, the less time I had alone with the love of my life, and it was already getting pretty dark.

I followed Edward out of the house, waving over my shoulder.

"See ya Bella! Bring me back some candy!" Emmett yelled from inside. I laughed; Emmett would be Emmett.

"I wonder how he's in any way related to me sometimes," Edward commented we trudged over to his sleek, black Porsche. A Ferrari and Porsche…my boyfriend seriously had amazing tastes.

I snorted. "Edward you wouldn't believe how much you two have in common." I frowned when he got into the driver's seat. He raised an eyebrow, daring me to argue.

"We made a deal," he warned me. I huffed but took the passenger seat beside him. "You're so _pushy_!"

He laughed at that. "It's a common trait we Cullen's share. Now put your seatbelt on Swan, you're making me nervous already."

I scowled at him, complying with his instructions. He chuckled as he started the engine, smoothly steering the car towards the gates. The gates had only just opened slightly when Edward zoomed right through the tiny gap. He pressed on a small button on his stereo while I got my breath back. "Thanks Jazz. Have fun hunting."

"_Are you kidding?"_ Jasper's cool, velvety voice replied from the speakers. _"Alice is not going to give me any chance at this one. She wants it to be all Jacob. Personally, I also want to see what the werewolf in him can do as well, but I would never tell her that." _He paused. _"Bella? You in there?"_

_Huh. _"Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"_Oh I just thought maybe you would have come to your senses and run back inside while you still could. You know you're crazy about me right?"_

"Fuck off Jasper," Edward snarled, though I could see he was fighting back a smile.

Jasper laughed loudly. _"Just telling the truth bro. So let me know when you've figured it out Bella honey. Okay?"_

"I'll keep that in mind Jasper honey, thanks," I laughed, just as Edward ended the call. I frowned at him sternly. "That was rude. I wasn't finished talking to him. You know I actually think he was right about my true feelings? Who was I _kidding_! I don't love _you_! I love Jasper!"

Edward's eyes flashed. "Oh yeah? We'll see how differently you think by the end of tonight. I'm gonna take you places you've never even dreamed of."

I laughed. "You sound like one those romantic guys from movies in the eighties."

"You'll see baby. I'll make this evening worth your while." He took my hand, caressing my fingers with the lightest touch, and all humour vanished from the table. All that was left was lust and affection. I gulped softly. His fingers travelling along my arm, barely touching my skin. "I'll make you feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

_Shit. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. _I shuddered pleasantly as his fingers reached my neck, teasing my skin. "I really should have brought a coat," I managed to say before my breath caught. _Tanya hadn't thought that through had she?_

Edward chuckled and dropped his hand so could breathe freely again. "Alice put one in the boot for you. Somehow she knew you were going to be needing one." _Of course. Alice knew everything. _I would have to ask her whether she had some sort of psychic ability. "I meant what I said about giving you pleasure."

"Stop flirting with me Cullen and keep your eyes on the road please." He rolled his eyes, but chose to humour me. I watched as reached over to select a song on his Ipod.

He finally picked one, and I had to laugh. "High School Musical? I had no idea you were a fan."

"The song has some relevance baby," he told me. "This _is _gonna be a _Night To Remember_."

"I think you're hiding something," I teased.

"I think you're being childish."

I pouted. "How _rude_. I'm a lot more mature than the average person my age."

"Keep telling yourself that," he chuckled.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning when Edward began singing along from memory. I was pretty fond of the _High School Musical_ songs too, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Soon however, I ended up joining in. The things love made you do…it was obscene.

It hadn't quite sunk in yet that this was really happening; I was going on my first date ever with my amazing, sexy, brilliant boyfriend. The things that could happen…the things we could do…it made my head spin. I contemplated over the many places he could be taking me. The movies? Bowling? Ice skating- secretly I hoped not; I'd already had my dose of that- or rock climbing? Romantic walk in the park? A classy restaurant? The endless list was driving me insane. I glanced out of the window; we were on our way to the main city area of Anchorage. I had a feeling I would soon have a clue as to where the hell we were going.

However after several miles of driving and singing along to Disney tunes, I still had no clue. Hell, we could have been on the borders of Alaska for all I knew; I had no idea where we were. I turned to Edward, pulling a face. "Are we leaving the country for this date?"

"No," he laughed, glancing over at me. "We're almost there. About another five minutes."

I frowned curiously, but didn't ponder over it. I had to humour him for once. I gave up trying to figure out where I was and leaned back into the leather seat, closing my eyes, my lips turning as _Love Will Find A Way _started to play. _Seriously…did he have all Disney songs on his Ipod? _I was going out with a _legendary hero_.

_In a perfect world,_

_One we've never known,_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone._

_They can have the world,_

_We'll create our own._

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong, or smart,_

_But somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me._

_Like dark, turning into day,_

_Somehow we'll come through,_

_Now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way…_

**A/N: Love Will Find A Way (Lion King 2)**

"Bella? We're here babe." The closeness of his voice made my eyes snap open and I immediately felt my heart leap as I looked up at him, looming right over me. His brilliant, emerald eyes glistened beautifully as he peered down at me. My cheeks blazed furiously as I felt his breath again lips, and he smiled, flashing astonishingly white teeth. "You ready?"

I gulped, fighting to compose myself. "Sure." I managed to tear my gaze from him and turned to glance through the side window. It was now pretty dark and I couldn't make out where we were parked. "Where exactly are we?"

Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek. "All good things come to those who wait." I turned and pouted, but he wasn't having it; he just smiled wider, shaking his head. "Not a chance. You'll find out soon enough. All in good time." Before I could argue, he was out of the driver's seat and holding my door open. I sighed and took hold of his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull me swiftly out of my seat and into his arms. Gazing up instinctively, I realised the evening really was on it's way; the sky a deep sapphire, with even a few glistening stars visible across the endless cloak of night. The moon was a faint glowing orb, hidden behind the wispy clouds. _How much time did we have?_

An icy breeze bustled around us and I rubbed at my arms. At least it wasn't snowing. Edward reached into the car and pulled out Alice's coat. It was a white duffle coat, with an extra warm layer inside. I smiled gratefully at him and put the coat on. "This way trouble." Edward tugged me forwards, chuckling softly. I glanced behind us with a sceptical frown; Edward had parked his car in the last open area before the forest hit. Further ahead of us I could just about make out a path through the throng of trees, which seemed to look like they were bending inwardly to make it look like a long archway directly above the pathway.

"We've got about a five minute walk through there," said Edward, pointing right at the gap between the trees. "You're okay with walking right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go Edward." He laughed, pulling playfully at my hair and the two of us strolled hand in hand towards the dense horde of trees. I immediately grew a little anxious as a mass of fog suddenly morphed into view around us, squeezing tighter on my hand. I couldn't help it; after recent events, my fears were heightened. Edward must have sensed my discomfort; he pulled me closer towards him, wrapping an arm around my waist. That did reassure me a bit more. Hell, I was in the safest hands.

We walked silently, leaning against each other. All I could hear was the crunch of snow beneath our feet and the faint bristle of the bare trees, their twigs ugly and claw-like. I leaned closer to Edward and tried focus on his comforting heartbeat. I felt him tug my hood up. "Almost there Bella. Can you not hear it yet?"

I frowned up at him. "Hear what?"

"Huh. I guess you shouldn't be able to hear that yet. I forget what it's like to be normal." He sounded upset, so I hugged him tightly.

"You're normal too Edward," I said. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He relaxed and hugged me back with a sigh. I hated hearing him blaming himself for what had happened the night he was attacked. Every time he mentioned it, I could hear the pain in his voice, and it made my heart bleed. I loathed the creatures that had done that to him, the very same creatures that were after me. To be so cruel and heartless, and still come for more…

"I love you Bella," Edward breathed, suddenly stopping in his tracks. "You aremy _life_. My world. I literally live for you now."

I smiled, my eyes watering. "I love you too Edward. So much." Edward brought his lips to mine with a gasp of desire, his hands twining into my curls beneath the hood. I kissed him back, parting my lips to taste his mouth-watering breath. His kiss became rougher almost urgent, and my hood fell back. I whimpered when our tongues brushed gently, not wanting this moment to end. He pulled me closer still to his face and _growled_, which was actually incredibly sexy. Surprisingly so. The date hadn't even begun properly, and yet I already wanted more and more of him.

Edward broke apart with a loud gasp, his forehead against mine. I tried to lean forwards to kiss him again, intoxicated by his very smell, but he leaned back, failing to fight back a smile. "Bella. Do you want this date to go smoothly or not?"

"Screw that. Come here and kiss me again." I wrapped my hands around his neck in attempt to pull him back to me. He reached up and gently pried my grasp away. I pouted. "Edward…"

"Bella, come on. I put a lot of effort into planning this date. Humour me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You planned this out before?"

"Well, yeah. Admittedly I was going to save our first date till after your performance, but I felt it would be better fitting for today." He winked at me, pulling the crooked smirk that I adored. Great, now I was _really _curious.

We carried on through the woods, debating over small things that we differed opinions on. It was a way of finding out more about each other without making it an awkward conversation. We were just arguing over our favourite Disney songs of all time, when I heard it; a soft waltzing tune. Similar to something you would hear at those Punchinello puppet shows, or a carousel. My smile widened in realisation. My boyfriend knew exactly what buttons to press to make me happy.

I laughed and Edward looked down at me, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "Edward…you're a genius."

"It took you long enough to realise that Bella honey," he sighed, though he smiled afterwards to counter for it so I let it pass. "But what exactly spurred the comment now?"

"If you were a genius, you would know," I smirked. I kissed his pouting lips. "The funfair…it's genius. I couldn't think of anything better." He smiled then, leaning down to kiss me.

"Anything for you my Bella." He bent down and in a flash had me over his shoulder. I groaned in protest, but he ignored me and sprinted off with a chuckle. He ran at a comfortable speed so I didn't jiggle about, only setting me down when threatened to pull out the piercing at his ear.

"Did I mention before that those piercings are rather hot?" I said once I was upright. I reached up and gently stroked at his right ear. I smiled triumphantly when he shuddered slightly, pressing his cheek into my hand.

"No you didn't. It's nice to hear that you think I'm sexy," he whispered, eyes closing.

I stifled a giggle. "Like you didn't know I thought you were sexy. Edward, you should know that I only go for the best."

He smirked. "Of course I knew." He turned to the side, offering his arm like a gentlemen. "Ready for the funfair my Bella?"

I was really beginning to love it when he said that. I linked my arm with his. "Absolutely. If there are dodgems, I am _so _kicking you arse."

He snorted. "_Please_! I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"No one can steer with their eyes closed," I pointed out.

"Try me."

"You're on boyfriend!" I laughed. He raced off ahead towards the noise of the funfair which was gradually getting louder and louder as we reached a clearing up ahead. I was actually able to see the tops of the taller rides, their lights brilliant and full of pizzazz. I sped off after him, "CHEATER!" _I mean seriously whatever happened to ladies first?_

As I ran after him, a smile lit on face, I preyed that nothing would ruin this little piece of heaven. I hoped that no hindrance was lurking in the outskirts, ready to strike when I was most vulnerable. This was a moment we had both been waiting for; if anything bad were to happen, it would ruin everything.

_Surely we deserved a little peace?_

**A/N: BOOM! I was going to carry on, but the chapter got wayyy too long so I stopped it here. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the delay but the start of the year has been TOUGH! **

**Thank you for reading guys! Previews are given to people who review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


	28. Chapter 26

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-six**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. I am not Stephanie Meyer. I own the plot of Bloodtrance and Truelight and all the new characters that don't exist in the Twilight saga world. :P**

**A/N: Howdy fellow fanfiction readers! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; things are really building up now I can tell you. This one should be a fun chapter to read. :) **

**By the way, for those who haven't seen 'The Woman In Black' yet, be sure to bring a buddy with you who are not terrified of horror movies. DO NOT go with your younger sister and mother, both whom are not particular fans of horror movies. I've never screamed so many times for any movie in my life…and I've seen a handful of horror movies.**

**Anyway, that was slightly off topic but I had to let it out. :) Once again, thank you soooo much for the reviews. They. Were. Fabulous. Keep them up my friends, you'll really brighten up my day, that and of course I'll be more determined to produce an even better chapter than the last ;) Those who didn't review, thanks for reading anyway! I love you all regardless :P**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

_As I ran after him, a smile lit on face, I preyed that nothing would ruin this little piece of heaven. I hoped that no hindrance was lurking in the outskirts, ready to strike when I was most vulnerable. This was a moment we had both been waiting for; if anything bad were to happen, it would ruin everything._

_Surely we deserved a little peace?_

**BPOV**

"WHOOOOO! YEAAAAAAHHHH!" I swerved my dodgem round and sped off to the far corner of the arena, after hitting Edward's cart for the tenth time in a row. I did warn I kicked arse at dodgems. Now he was paying the price for underestimating me. _"I could beat you with my eyes closed" he'd said. HA! Who was losing now? _

Okay I was, but only by one point. He'd sneaked a tag on me at the very beginning before I'd even settled in, but I was catching up fast. I heard Edward curse loudly behind me and I grinned in triumph. I spun round and missed his attack from behind by an inch. I squealed in shock, speeding away. That had been a close one, but not again. How much longer did we have? Surely I could get one more in?

"I'm right behind you Bella baby!" Edward sang and I pressed down harder on the pedal. Luckily there weren't that many people in the queue for dodgems when we'd arrived, so there weren't other people to dodge as in the arena. If I hit anyone and slowed down, Edward would seize the chance like a shark in a tank… and I would be the sitting duck. I risked a glance over my shoulder; _holy crow he's right behind me!_ He caught my gaze and grinned wickedly, eyes glued at the back of my dodgem. No way in hell was he winning.

Taking a deep breath, I swerved the dodgem round in a rapid movement, in a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn. Edward didn't even have time to blink let alone brake. His dodgem rammed straight into the front of mine and I had to tense completely in order to prevent myself from falling out of my own. I quickly composed myself, smiling sweetly at his gawking expression. "Take that Cullen."

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times before he could answer. Awww he was completely lost for words. "That doesn't count!" he protested, his eyes still wide with the shock of it all. "You can't hit me from the front!"

I snorted. "The _hell _I can't! I took you by surprise! It counts!"

"No way!"

"_Yes_ way!"

"YOU'RE CHEATING!"

My jaw dropped. "I AM NOT!" The two of us were yelling at the top of our voices like lunatics, but I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face that gave all acting away. I'd never had so much fun in one night for a long time…AND it was with the love of my life. The cherry on top to the tastiest dessert in the world.

Edward huffed loudly, slumping back into his seat. "Even if that did count, which it _doesn't_ by the way, how the hell are we supposed to get out of this? You've got us stuck now haven't you genius! Why are girls so _dumb_?" It would have been a serious insult, had he not been grinning like an idiot too.

If he wanted to play that card, I knew just what to fire back. "You dipshit! That's easy! You swerve to your right and I'll swerve to my right. We should eventually split apart. It's not rocket science!" _Who's the dumbo now?_

He scowled playfully, but did as I said. After a few attempts we managed to break free from eachother. Strike two. Almost as soon as he moved to the side, I drove my dodgem round, colliding straight into his side. He stared round at me incredulously, hardly believing what had just happening. "Tag," I said with a smile. Feast on that Cullen baby. Om nom nom nom nom…

Edward's eyes went back and forth from my dodgem to his, looking appalled. "I just got tricked by an inferior human being," he said slowly, more to himself than me. Then he pulled the most pitiful, defeated face I think I've ever seen, sticking out his bottom lip which was beginning to quiver. Oh no _way_…he wasn't trying the emotional approach on me…

"Man up honey," I advised him. "You can't be my boyfriend like that. Although you look illegally cute when you do that." I winked at him just as the beep sounded for the end of session. _I'd won. Of course. _

"Well I guess I win then," I said, pushing myself up and climbing out of my dodgem. "Bad luck Edward honey." His head suddenly snapped up and my heart fluttered as his beautiful eyes sparkled dangerously.

"No. That other hit does _not _count Bella. I'm not taking no for an answer." He was at my side in an instant, looking down at me. I lost all sense of control when he was so close to me. His lips inches from mine…

_Keep the act on Bella. Keep going. _I took a small step back with great difficulty, struggling to compose myself. I sighed overdramatically. "You are _such _a bad loser Edward. Oh well, if it makes you feel better, we'll call it a draw, but we know who _really _won okay? Truce?" I held my hand out innocently. He blinked, staring down at my hand. His lips turned up at the sides. _Shit._ He only did that when he had a plan up his sleeves to override me.

Before I could even brace myself, he took my outstretched hand and flung me over his shoulder. I yelled in protest, my head bashing repeatedly into his back, but he wasn't having it. I struggled against his grip, yelling a quick thanks to the dodgems guy as we passed him. I could hear the muffled laughter of our observers watching my boyfriend stride away, with me at his mercy on his back. He could never play _fair_.

"Edward! You put me down this instant!" I cried, hitting him hard on the back. I was wearing a dress for crying out loud!

"No can-do Bella, my lovely," he chuckled, striding on persistently. "I've got you at my mercy now. You're going to have to take back your comment before I let you go." He slapped my arse sharply, which made me jump and yelp in shock. _Surely that was harassment? _

"I most certainly will not take my comment back Edward Cullen! You put me down and let's do this properly. Fight me like a _man_!" He just laughed at me and carried on. I was going to kill him once I got out of this. I remained completely silent while he sauntered along, carrying me god-knows-where, passers-by staring back at me and smiling in amusement. What the hell did I look like? Probably like the stupid damsel-in-distress I always laughed at in movies.

He finally stopped once we reached the rows of stalls and games. They had all the typical ones; hook the duckling, shoot the target, hoops, tonnes of sweets and gazillions of prizes. There was the soft tingle of carousel music and ecstatic screams from people on the rides. The secret fantasy is to be with the one you love on a Ferris wheel, hand in hand…not slung over his shoulder like a naughty kid for all to see.

I felt his body shake slightly with laughter, and then he slowly set me down. He must have known I was going to kill him because almost as soon as my feet hit the ground, he made a run for it. I sprinted after him at once. The cheat! The black stilettos were not helping me run in the slightest. "Hey! You get back here Cullen!" To my surprise he actually slowed down and turned around with his hands up in surrender. He was playing the perfect boyfriend; letting the girl win. Charmer. I wasn't that lenient though. I ran over to him and slammed him hard on the chest. It probably hurt me more than it hurt him, but I was satisfied to see him wince a little with the impact. "What is it with you Cullens and sweeping people of their feet?"

"There's a double meaning to that right?" he asked with a smirk. I frowned back at him.

"Isn't this supposed to be a date? I thought the girl got her own way on dates?"

He quirked a perfect eyebrow. "Since when did we ever abide to the rules?" I had to laugh at that; it was too damn true. Just the fact I was dating a vampire-to-be in the first place didn't abide to traditions.

He linked his hand through mine, squeezing gently. "You have to admit that was funny though. I had to get you back some way."

"It was _not _funny in the slightest," I countered. "I've never felt so stupid. You're such a cheat."

He chuckled, bumping my hip. "I never said I'd play fair." He paused. "You are enjoying yourself right?" I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder as we strolled along. I couldn't be mad at him for long. The atmosphere right now was just perfect; hand in hand with him, the guy of my dreams…how could I not be enjoying myself?

"It's been the best Edward," I told him honestly just as he leaned his cheek against the top of head. "Except the unnecessary attack." I added. He laughed, his shoulders shaking. I smiled inwardly and hugged tightly to him. Nothing pleased me more than to feel his warmth, to take in his luscious scent…

"God, I love you," he whispered, his lips suddenly at hair. My heart fluttered. Would I ever get over how great that sounded coming from him? I turned to bury my head into his clothes, loving how close I could get to him now. It felt so unreal sometimes that at times. I couldn't help but wonder at times when the dream was going to end.

"I love you," I sighed, smiling into his shirt. He'd changed at his house into a baby blue blouse and dark jeans, converses and black jacket; absolutely gorgeous. My prince charming. I couldn't help but giggle softly. My life was crazy…and I loved it.

It was then I realised we were just walking to no particular predetermined location. I'd just presumed Edward had known. "Edward…where exactly are we going?" I glanced up at him.

"To the next phase of our amazing date," he told me, beaming like an excited kid on Christmas day. When I frowned at him curiously, he pointed up ahead of us. I followed his gaze and smiled so wide it actually hurt a little. The carousel. Of course. He knew just what buttons to press.

I stood in front of him, blocking his way. He stared at me in confusion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his own soft, delicious mouth. He stiffened in surprise, but almost instantly recovered, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, kissing me back with such force that my neck craned back. He lifted a hand to brace my head gently, his tongue sliding delicately across my teeth. I shuddered pleasantly as our tongues brushed, as lips moving as one. God he tasted so good…

When we finally broke apart, I swear to God I felt more out of breath than I'd been after the run. Judging by Edward's panting I could tell he felt the same way.

"Damn," he growled, kissing me again. I moaned against his lips, loving his soft tender touch. He leaned back, stroking delicately at my cheeks. I lost myself in his gorgeous emerald eyes. "I take it you're happy with idea of a carousel?" he asked with a rather sexy grin.

"You're a genius, I've told you already," I smiled, running my hands through his silky hair. Christ he was so goddamn beautiful… like a fallen angel.

He smirked, leaning forwards and lightly grazing my lips with his own. I actually whimpered a little as he teased me. I craved for him so much.

He smiled against my lips. Charmer. "Ready for the carousel madam?"

I leaned back, smiling back at him. "You bet I am. Don't you dare try and carry me again," I added when I saw him suggestively incline forwards. He pouted childishly, but otherwise decided to humour me. We paid the guy at the counter- he had a smile wider than I ever thought humanly possible- before jumping up joining the small queue beside the carousel. We didn't have to wait long for the ride to finish and I dashed straight for one of the grand white horses; I didn't want to have to tackle some eager young child for one but they wouldn't be able to get me off once I was on it right? Edward chuckled at my eagerness, helping me clamber up onto the horse's saddle. "How old are you?" he asked me.

"Not old enough for me to look socially unacceptable on a carousel horse," I snapped back, patting the horse beside me. "Get on loser." He rolled his eyes, but then surprised me by somehow managing to get up behind me and lift me so I sat on his lap. I grasped onto the pole in front and glanced round at him. "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head, beaming. "No. Are you?" I blinked. Why the hell would I be uncomfortable? I was sitting on his lap, and _damn_ it felt comfortable. I leaned back against him and he automatically rested his chin on my shoulder. I wanted time to stop, everything to pause, just so I could relish this moment with him. I was so happy, I could seriously have flown to the _moon _and back. I wasn't even ashamed to think myself a princess and this was my dream come true…and that is saying something. I used to hate all Barbie's and girly things. Now I didn't give a shit…I felt like a princess.

"My white knight in shining armour," I couldn't help but say. I felt my cheeks burn when I realised I'd spoken my thoughts out loud. Edward just laughed though which didn't surprise me in the slightest, but it eased my embarrassment a little.

"I had no idea you were into the whole 'cosplay' stuff," he teased, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. Edward was already handsome enough; I couldn't begin to think of what I'd do if he suddenly turned up in a prince's costume or something. _Can that sort of thing turn people on? _

The carousel began to spin slowly and I couldn't help but giggle when our horse began to bob up and down to the fanfare music. Edward shook beneath me with silent laughter at my amusement. I was probably making a right fool of myself, but I didn't care; I was enjoying myself too much. My hair bristled in the gentle breeze, the soft chime of the carousel music making me grin like an idiot. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and closed my eyes with a deep sigh as he turned his head and pushed the duffle coat aside to reveal my bare neck underneath. He teased my skin with his lips, tracing up and down my neck in a way that made me shudder in anticipation.

"Don't you dare bite me," I teased him, almost instantly regretting I'd said it. Neither of us wanted to remember that eventful night when all secrets were revealed. Unfortunately, he _had _bitten me and drunk my blood. It was the closest I'd ever been to death. I expected Edward to retaliate at that, but I felt him smile against my lips.

"Don't tempt me," he teased right back, making me jump by softly nibbling at my naked flesh, just at the curve of my shoulders. I couldn't back the moan of pleasure when he kissed along my neckline, his hands placed gently at my waist. He could make me feel so goddamn good…

"You really are a smug bastard, Edward Cullen," I said rather breathlessly, turning my head round slightly to kiss his head. He chuckled darkly in reply.

"I live to please you Bella," he whispered softly, the tip of his smooth nose tracing patterns along my neck, his breath tickling my skin. "Only you." He lifted his head and I found myself staring longingly into his beautiful eyes once more. They were so mesmerising, like real emeralds, glistening in the dim light. "Only you," he repeated softly, before breaking the small distance to press his lips against mine. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, turning slightly to reach over and rake my free hand through his hair. He tasted so divine; the more I kissed him, the more I wanted him. He moaned softly against my mouth, kissing me harder. I really loved it when he moaned like that. It meant I wasn't the only one finding it hard to control myself. That and the fact that it sounded _seriously_ sexy.

It took a while for us to break apart and even then we spent the rest of the carousel ride stealing kisses from one another. It was almost like a game of tag. He'd kiss my lips briefly and then I'd have to counter back with a returned kiss. It was silly but sweet. What a date this was turning out to be…

"So how's it going so far Miss Swan?" Edward asked me softly, his lips so close to mine it made me ache with want. "Out of ten?"

"You're beginning to tick all my boxes," I said, smirking as his eyebrows shot up in response. Exactly the reaction I had wanted. He honestly thought he could dazzle me all the time…nah uh. I was just as much a player in this game. My boyfriend was no exception. "And I'd say about nine and a half so far," I added to make matters much worse. Hee hee.

"May I enquire as to which boxes I have yet to fill?" he asked me coolly, his eyes sparkling darkly. _Calm Bella, calm._

"No no, that's not how it works Edward," I replied, waggling a finger at him. "You don't know the verdict until the very end, when I've decided to dump you or not." I grinned at him widely to show that it was just a joke and his eyes widened in reply. Holy crow, his eyes were actually watering…how the hell did he do that?

"Pweeeeease don't leave me Bella," he begged, sniffing like one of those drama queens you see in movies.

I laughed and swatted his arm, just as the carousel finally came to a halt. "You're crazy you know that? If it weren't for you being so sexy and loveable I would have ended this ages ago." I made to swing my leg over and get of the horse, but Edward wasn't having it. He grabbed my leg and pulled back into his lap again, kissing me so hard I swear my head nearly fell off. I was still seeing stars when I felt his hands grasp the sides of my face and his eyes glared right through to my _soul_.

"You take that back right now Isabella Swan," he growled and I shuddered pleasantly as his hand traced my bare neck again. "Or so help me I will kiss you senseless." Hmmm not a bad idea to be honest…

I decided to play along and gave up. "Alright! Alright! I take it back!" I gasped, completely overwhelmed. He chuckled softly and jumped of the horse, taking me with him. He took my hand, squeezing it gently before pulling me along with him. This seriously wasn't fair…how the hell did he manage to dazzle me like that? "Why are you so seductive?" I asked glumly. He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Am I? It's in my nature I guess," he replied, pulling me closed to drape his arm around my shoulders. "I don't mean to overpower you."

I snorted, smirking. "You little liar." He just chuckled in reply and gave a little shrug. Smug bastard.

I sighed heavily. My boyfriend seriously was too perfect for me in every way. He was gorgeous, seductive, huggable, loveable, funny, had an awesome family and knew exactly what I wanted. How the hell had someone so perfect fallen for someone like me?

We stopped at a candy stall and I bought two tubs of candyfloss and a bag of sweets. Edward raised his eyebrow questioningly at my purchase. "Emmett," I explained simply and he nodded in comprehension. Emmett had requested for candy after all and I'm sure he would give me hell if I didn't bring anything back for him.

"Where next?" I asked through a mouthful of candyfloss. I glanced up at the darkening sky and frowned. I had no idea what the time was. I was fairly sure Tanya and Kate would inform Mom and Dad about my date with Edward, but I didn't want to leave them alone for too long. Anything could happen in a matter of hours…

"How about you choose the next activity?" he suggested, picking out some candyfloss from my tub. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go? Maybe I could tick another one of yours boxes this way?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes before glancing around. My eyes zapped in on of the halls up ahead, right alongside the Ferris Wheel. "How about the Mirror Maze? That sounds kinda cool."

I caught Edward's scrunched up face and burst out laughing. "Too scary for you huh?"

"The last time I went in one of those, I ran right into one of the mirrors," he told me, frowning cutely. "It's really hard to tell which way to go!"

"Um Edward, that's kind of the point," I said slowly and dramatically, emphasising every word. He swiped at my hair, but I managed to dodge his hand. "Don't worry, Bella will be with you to make sure you don't hit your pwetty nose."

He shook his head, still looking rather distraught. "I got startled by my own reflection, Bella. I'd never seen anything look so handsome."

I snorted at that. Of course he had to add a comment like that in. "Okay I was offering to help you, now I'm just going to watch you suffer." He poked out his bottom lip and I surrendered. He was too good.

We reached the entrance and paid a rather glum looking guy sitting outside. There was no queue at all this time, so we walked straight through hand in hand. The place was pretty cool. I'd never actually been in a mirror maze before, but I wasn't exactly going to tell Edward that. Every single wall was a shiny mirror, angled in such a way that the illusion made it hard to tell which way to go. Edward clutched to my hand tightly and turned to the right. "It's this way," he said I followed after him with a soft giggle. He was taking this way too seriously. It was kinda cute.

He then made an abrupt turn to the left and yelped as he walked right into his reflection. I cracked up, leaning forwards to clutch my aching stomach. I'd definitely chosen the right activity. Edward frowned slightly, rubbing at his forehead, but I could see he was struggling not to smile himself. "See? I told you this place was dangerous.

"Wimp," I teased once I'd controlled myself. Edward didn't seem to like that comment; his eyes flashed dangerously and I knew I was in for it.

"I'm a wimp am I?" he purred, stepping closer to me. I gulped softly as he took my hair gently in his hand, bringing it to his lips. I glanced to the side and could see our reflection right alongside us. My cheeks burned in anticipation. Christ, what a place to start seducing me. He was _everywhere._ I almost lost most completely when I felt his lips at my earlobe."Well let's test that theory shall we?" he asked, his voice smooth and velvety. "First one to the other side wins."

I couldn't say no; my competitive streak was too strong. "I'm gonna thrash you," I only just managed to say before his lips touched mine, making my heart flutter…and then he was gone in the blink of an eye, sprinting away. "Hey!" That was totally unfair of him. I could hear his soft tinkling as he carried on running through the maze. Oh so now he was suddenly a pro?

I huffed in frustration and then took of at once, feeling in front of me cautiously. The last thing I wanted was to end up running into the mirror and feeling like a complete idiot. This was safest way of getting through unscathed. I jumped a few times at my reflection, letting out a yelp once or twice, thanking God Edward wasn't there to see it. He would have had a field day in my expense.

Just when I thought I'd reached the end, I turned into a dead end; the big red letters are full proof and add to the humiliation. Great. _Marvellous_. Knowing Edward, he was probably already out, waiting for me. It would probably take me another fifteen minutes and he'd be out there, smirking smugly as usual. I turned round with a heavy sigh and make my way back the way I came, arms stretched out in front of me. The room was dark, with the red dimmed lights around all the edges. It's a pretty clever illusion, but the idea of being stuck right in the middle of it all didn't quite appeal to me.

A soft snigger up ahead made me jump. I frowned out in front of me. Edward had obviously finished and decided to tease me by playing hide and seek. "Edward? You could at least help me out you know? You've won, now you can help me get out." No reply. Ha ha. Just ha ha. Well I _had_ chosen this activity, so it was my fault and my fault alone.

I shook my head, continuing on towards where the snigger had come from. At least he sort of gave me a little hint with the sound of his voice. I picked up the pace just as he chuckled softly again. He was such a tease. "Edward, cut it out and help me. You win, fair and square." It's only when I felt something sweep behind me, that I realised something wasn't quite right. I tensed slightly, quickening my pace even further. I could feel something watching me from behind, but I refused to look over my shoulder in fear of the worse.

My heart pounded at my chest as I turned randomly as I walked, hissing in frustration whenever I ran into the mirrors. There was the soft snigger again, this time behind me and I begun to break a sweat, my breathing becoming erratic. _What the hell was going on? Who the hell was following me? _

"Edward?" I stuttered, although I was pretty hundred percent sure it wasn't him. "It's not funny anymore. Can you come out please?" I immediately regretted speaking. I sounded too frightened. Whatever this thing was…it was most certainly going to benefit from my fear.

"_Bella…_" a cold voice suddenly whispered, right at my ear. My blood ran cold. I let out an ear-splitting scream and bolted away, yelling in pain as I ran straight into another mirror. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and immediately felt the sickening pain run down my spine. My eyes watered with the agony and I hastily rubbed them dry, my eyes darting from side to side…

…And then Karl's face was staring at me from all directions, his mouth spread into a feral smile. His eyes were already transforming into the deadly blood red glow, twinkling with excitement…with thirst. My heart missed a beat and I had to bite down hard to stop the wail of despair from escaping my lips. _Why now?_

"Hello there Bella," he purred softly. I couldn't bring myself to scream again as his lips parted, revealing the sharp, deadly fangs behind them. "I've missed you sweetie."

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :P I couldn't send a preview out to reviewers for this one because it would have given to much away but I will for the next. :) Thanks for reading, next chapter up next week! :P**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


	29. Chapter 27

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. I am the owner of PLANET ALSTANIA and the plot of both Truelight and Bloodtrance. _Long live the prodigies…_**

**A/N: Thank you for your patience guys! Apologies for the lateness, but people doing A Levels out there right now should understand why this was delayed. Younger people, the time will come for you soon enough ¬_¬**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming. I won't banter on because I'm sure you just wanna read, so yeah here goes. **

**Enjoy fellow fanfiction readers! **

"_Bella…" a cold voice suddenly whispered, right at my ear. My blood ran cold. I let out an ear-splitting scream and bolted away, yelling in pain as I ran straight into another mirror. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and I immediately felt the sickening pain run down my spine. My eyes watered with the pain and I hastily rubbed them dry, my eyes darting from side to side…_

…_And then Karl's face was staring at me from all directions, his mouth spread into a feral smile. His eyes were already transforming into the deadly blood red glow, twinkling with excitement…with thirst. My heart missed a beat and I had to bite down hard to stop the wail of despair from escaping my lips. Why now?_

"_Hello there Bella," he purred softly. I couldn't bring myself to scream again as his lips parted, revealing the sharp, deadly fangs behind them. "I've missed you sweetie." _

**BPOV**

I froze completely, sprawled across the icy cold ground, hardly daring to move in fear of causing the predator to strike. Karl was smirking widely, his fangs longer and sharper than ever. There were so many of him in different directions…which one the real Karl?

Karl chuckled softly, causing a shudder to creep across me like a sharp gust of wind. "Aren't you going to greet me, Bella? It's terribly impolite of you to just _lie there _and say nothing."

I shuddered repulsively and forced myself to tear away from his gaze. "What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. There were so many things that were still a mystery to me…it couldn't all be over already could it? _Surely my time wasn't up quite yet? _

The many Karls threw their heads back as he laughed, his voice echoing around me. "Relax Bella, I'm not here to take you. It's not that time yet." The way he said it both reassured me and made me worry just a little bit more. It meant that it wasn't too late to run, but it also meant he was here to entertain himself, which was almost definitely not a good thing for me.

"Then why are you here Karl?" I asked him, slowly pushing myself up and leaning back against my elbows. "Surely your master would not be pleased that you are here?"

The mention of his master made him unfocused for a split second, his eyes flashing in a slight hint of anger before he managed to compose himself. "The Master is never displeased with me. Everything I have done is for Master and Master alone. I have The Master's full trust." He caught my gaze again, his eyes gleaming and entrancing. I forced myself to look away, desperate to remain in control with myself.

"You haven't answered my question Karl," I snarled at him, standing up. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Karl's lips curved into a perfectly seductive smile, his voice deep and silky. "Why Bella baby, I'm here to see _you_. I missed you." _Fuck. _I forced on a calm façade, desperate to seem impassive, but my heart was saying differently, beating uncontrollably at my chest. I could tell my acting had failed because his grin widened and he cocked his head to the side, as though listening out for something.

"Your heart is racing Bella honey," he whispered. "Would you like me to calm it down?"

That did it.

I spun round and bolted off, turning this way and that in desperation to get as far away as I could. Almost at the same time I opened my mouth to scream. "EDWARD! ED-" An icy cold hand clamped around my mouth and held me fast. My heart raced harder than ever as I struggled to get out his grasp, but it was no use. I was no match for any vampire, let alone a member of the _Casadores_.

Then his lips were at my ear. "Now now Bella," he whispered. "You mustn't try and run away, otherwise we can't have fun." His hands trailed down my neck and across my chest, pulling aside my coat to stroke at my bare skin. _Oh God. Oh God, someone please help me. _

I screamed helplessly into his hand as he began to drag me back with him, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was completely at his mercy. I couldn't hold back the tears as I continued to struggle against his grip…tears of pure anger, not sorrow. I was angry with the Casadores, for acting so mercilessly to Edward, for playing with him like he was their pet. I was angry with Karl for treating me like I wasn't worth anything, but most of all I was angry with myself, for letting him get away with it so easily.

Grasping firmly to his arms wrapped around me, I hauled myself up and kicked back into his groin with all the strength I could muster. He groaned in pain and pulled away. I made to run for it and he grabbed for my coat, pulling with such force that it came right off, the buttons splaying everywhere. I sprinted off without hesitation screaming for Edward again. I skidded across the floor several times, cursing my footwear. _Why the hell was I wearing fucking stiletto boots? _

I didn't see Karl coming till he was right in front of me, his eyes livid. His hand was a blur and he struck my face. I let out a yell as the pain registered and I fell to the ground with the force of the hit. My cheek was ablaze as I pushed myself up onto my elbows. Karl chuckled darkly, running a hand through his auburn hair. His eyes had dimmed back to their mysterious sapphire blue and even from where I was I could see the light purple streak in his right eye. It hadn't looked so prominent before, but I guessed that was because I had been slightly more in a trance back then, before I knew what he was intending to do to me.

"You know you don't have to be so cruel Bella," he said softly, completely calm and content as he paced slowly around me. "You could just let yourself go and enjoy yourself. I'm not here to kill you. I'm not here to kidnap you. I'm here to _have_ you." I didn't even have time to blink and then he was over me, leaning down towards me. Like _hell _this was gonna happen. I lunged forwards in attempt to escape his grasp and out of nowhere his hand struck my face again. My head hit the ground with a loud thud and I couldn't do anything but groan in pain.

Karl chuckled again, his hands roaming around my waist. "You _are_ a naughty one aren't you? No no, this won't do Bella. Behave yourself." He clamped my hands above my head, pressing his knee down hard against my legs to stop me kicking.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" Edward's cry made me start. He sounded close as well, which was bonus. I managed to let a sharp screech before Karl's hand clamped down hard against my mouth. I stared back evenly into his eyes, hating him more than ever. If I had a silver stake right now…

Then Karl said softly, "Utter one more syllable and I'll slit your throat." He sounded so serious that I obeyed straight away, my mouth clamping firmly shut. When he was satisfied that I wasn't going to scream, he released my mouth, his hand trailing along my cheek. He froze in mid-action and I held my breath. Oh God, what now? "Well now, look what you've done, you've cut yourself." _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _I knew perfectly well what happened once vampires smelt blood. They're held in a bloodtrance and everything else ceases to exist. Even Edward, who wasn't even a full vampire yet, had struggled to compose himself when he'd smelt my blood. I stared up in mute horror as Karl's eyes morphed into fiery red orbs, maddened by the smell of my blood. Edward had told me many times before what a bloodtrance was like.

_Once they smell the blood, everything else stops. It's just the victim in their eyes._

"_Damn_ Bella, your blood smells _good_," Karl said roughly, his breaths becoming frantic and sharp. I shook my head back and forth helplessly, too afraid to speak.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward cried, his voice sounding even closer. Karl snarled and turned his head round fractionally towards the sound. I hauled my head forwards and smacked it right into Karl's side. He didn't even flinch. His bloodtrance had completely consumed him. He was over me in seconds, smashing my head back down against the ground. I let out an ear-splitting scream as his tongue snaked along my neck. Edward's lips had done exactly the same thing minutes before, but I felt pleasure. Now all I felt was fear. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be left unscarred…literally. _No, no please no…_

"Don't…" I begged, tears streaking freely down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have cried, but I couldn't help myself any longer. I was more desperate than ever for someone to save me from what was about to happen. Karl's laugh was cold and senseless as his cold hand reached the hem of my dress, travelling up and along my thigh.

"I am sorry Bella," he purred softly and I whimpered as one of his fangs traced my bare skin. "But I'm afraid I can't hold back any longer."

"Oh God…" I couldn't bear another second. I stiffened up and held my breath, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. He couldn't kill me and he wasn't going to take me away. He would say that was generous enough. If he wanted to have his fun, I would have to endure it. If anything, the more I struggled, the worse it would be for me. Edward would find me soon enough anyway. Maybe he would get here before anything worse happened.

I shuddered as I felt his tongue lap at the graze along my cheek. I had never felt so disgusting. _Just get on with it…have your fun and go…_

"HEY! YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" A voice roared furiously. There was a colossal bang followed by Karl's agonized scream and then suddenly he was gone from on top of me. I lay completely still, hardly daring to believe I'd been saved just in time. The sound of continuous gunshots filled my ears, the angry booming voice yelling curses into the night, Karl's repetitive snarls and hisses…and then silence. _Shit. What was happening? Where was Edward?_

My ears were ringing mercilessly as I hauled myself up slowly, struggling to focus my vision. There was no sign of Karl, but he could have been hiding anywhere, I wouldn't know until he struck. I made to push myself up, only to hiss as the throbbing sensation across the back of my head came to attention. Karl had smacked me to the ground pretty hard. The world began to spin and I hurriedly lay back down on the cold floor, not wanting to pass out. The roaring voice, the person that had saved me, it could only have been Edward…so where was he?

An arm wrapped around me from behind, and I let out a shrill scream of fright, louder than ever, half expecting for a sharp nail to slice across my throat and silence me.

"Nonono Bella, it's me!" Edward cried, pulling me up gently into his lap. I didn't need to be told twice; I was up in his arms without a moment's hesitation, wailing into his shirt. He stroked my back gently, murmuring softly at my ear. "Bella baby, I'm so sorry. I should have known they would follow us. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I thought…I thought…" I choked, clinging to his jacket. I honestly had no idea what I'd thought. Only that it was the end.

"I know Bella, I know," he whispered softly, his hands stroking at my hair. "I'm so sorry…God…I can't believe I let it get that close. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He pushed me back gently but firmly so he could inspect me. "Oh God your face!" he cried, gently pressing at my cheek. I winced a little as the stinging pain registered again. "Does it hurt?"

I shook me head, "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." It could have been far worse if Karl had been given just a few seconds more…

Edward cursed loudly in obvious frustration, slamming his pistol down on the ground. "Jesus Christ…I swear, if I ever get my hands on that creature again…"

"He got away?" _Of course he did. Why was I even asking? Even Edward was no match for him alone. _

"Yeah, I had to be sure you were okay Bella," he said, pulling me closer still to him. "Christ you're shaking…let's get you out of here." He stood up slowly, pulling me with him, his touch light as a feather. I let him guide me through the maze, wrapping an arm tightly around him. I couldn't help but feel uncertain that Karl had left yet. Then I remembered the guy at the entrance to the mirror maze. "How come that man didn't hear my screams? I was yelling my face off."

"Karl was quick to silence him," Edward said gravely, and I shuddered. The poor man had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. We passed through the funfair, pausing only briefly to buy some more candyfloss; no way would Emmett forgive me if I didn't bring anything back for him, and I'd left the stuff somewhere in the maze.

By the time we'd reached the forest pathway, my knees had gone completely. I didn't complain when Edward effortlessly pulled me up into his arms. Only then did I notice the tattered remains of Alice's white duffle coat. Edward must have gone back for it; it was completely ruined, with all the buttons ripped off. "Well shit, Alice is going to kill me."

"If Alice gives you grief for the coat, I'll be the first to shut her up," Edward promised as we finally reached the car. I smiled and sat back into the leather seat of the Porsche. The shaky feeling had pretty much subsided now that we were in the car. I closed my eyes as Edward turned the heating up to full blast, rubbing my arm soothingly as he drove off at once. "Well, out of ten, how do you think the date went?"

I laughed, running a shaky hand through my hair. "Well asides from the unwanted visitor, it was the best time I've ever had."

Edward sighed, pressing hardly still on the pedal. "Shit. I had wanted this date to be perfect." I glanced up at him and read his expression. His frown was deep, creasing up his perfect skin, his teeth bared slightly. I swear I could see the fangs beginning to emerge. He was seriously pissed off.

"Hey…" I reached over and stroked at his flawless skin, over the creases of his forehead, till he relaxed at my touch. "Don't be upset. I really did enjoy myself. What happened just now wasn't your fault. I don't even think he was _supposed _to be there. He wasn't there to kidnap me, or to kill me. He was purely there for me."

"The sick fuck," he snarled, his forehead creasing up again.

"I wasn't your fault," I said firmly. "If anything it was _my_fault for suggesting to go into the bloody maze in the first place. I got too excited that everything was normal."

He chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Everything's _far _from normal."

"Exactly," I said with a smile. "I was the stupid one for thinking that for a few minutes everything could be normal for us." I mean who was I kidding? Even before the date had even begun, I had been worried that something would happen. _So why the hell had I chosen to delve in the vacant places, where danger was bound to be lurking? _It was sheer stupidity_. _

"Mom just sent me a text," Edward told me, chucking his phone over to me. I read the message with a suspicious frown.

_We've just come across something on Bella's family tree. Get back here as soon as you can. I need Bella to see this and I need your opinion on it too. Mom xx_

"What the hell do you think she means by that?" I asked him, handing his phone back. I mean, I seriously wasn't in the mood for a lesson on the history of my family tree unless it meant something, however Esme wouldn't have wanted to show me unless it was important.

"I haven't got a clue, but we'll find out soon enough," Edward replied, flicking through his Ipod. "Get some rest Bella, I'll wake you up when we get there."

I frowned at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" I didn't want him having some sort of mental breakdown while I was asleep. He nodded reassuringly, pulling me over towards him. I rested my head against his shoulder, sighing heavily. My heart melted as I felt him stroke my grazed cheek ever so gently, his lips at my ear. "Sleep Bella, sleep baby."

I smiled contently, snuggling into his shoulder. He could make every pain go away in a flash. Just by his touch, his voice, his smell…it soothed my very core. I kicked off my boots and practically sat on his lap as he drove smoothly, his free hand tracing my skin with the lightest of touches. As I drifted off to sleep, I vowed that from then on _I_ would be the one to decide my attire. Next time I was going on an outing, _I_ was choosing the footwear. Tanya and Kate could whine and groan as much as they wanted. I was never wearing stiletto boots again.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTERRR. WOOP that was a shorter one than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Review and let me know what you think. Reviewers get a preview for the next chapter. :P**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


	30. Chapter 28

_**Bloodtrance **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. I am the owner of the plots _Truelight _and _Bloodtrance_. There are my pride and joy. **

**A/N: Howdy again! Thank you very much for staying with me thus far. I know it must be a pain because of my infrequent updates but no worries! And WOAH! The reviews! Thank you so much! It's great to hear you're enjoying the read. Enough talk, I've made you wait long enough! **

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I woke to the faint sound of jungle book's _Bear Necessities_ from the car speakers. A soft, velvety voice was humming along to the tune. I couldn't hold back the smile as I glanced up at Edward in the driver's seat. He'd held me in his arms the entire journey. _Could he be any more perfect and charming? _

"Hey," I whispered. The singing stopped and Edward's gorgeous eyes zapped down to gaze at me. There was so much love and affection in his eyes that it made me want to grab him and kiss him there and then.

Edward's mouth curved into the crooked smile that I adored so much. "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Are we nearly there?"

"Be about five more minutes tops," he said, turning his attention back to the road ahead. "Mom just called to find out where we are. It seems like she's pretty excited by what she's discovered."

I groaned, burying my entire face into his jacket. "Is this shit ever going to stop?" I mumbled.

He chuckled softly, nudging me gently. "Bella, I said she was excited, not traumatised. Mom only does that when she finds something interesting." Something interesting..._well shit_. That didn't sound promising at all. So it wasn't just me that was messed up, my ancestors were too. Fucking marvellous.

"You think if I just became a vampire, that they won't be able to use me anymore?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Unsurprisingly, Edward flinched at my choice of words, a sharp, pained cry escaping his lips.

"Bella! How can you possibly _think _like that?!" he exclaimed. I pushed myself up into my seat. He was staring at me incredulously, eyes wider than I've seen them before.

"Can you honestly blame me for finding alternative ways to get out of this hell I'm in?" I asked him dully, running a hand through my hair.

Edward's frown deepened. "There's alternative ways and there's _unthinkable _ways Bella," he said, although his voice had softened a little. "It won't ever come to that okay? I won't let that happen."

I said nothing, glancing out of my window at the blurring trees. The moon was a brilliant, ghostly orb in the pitch black sky, the trees towering and endless, casting the ground with mysterious shadows. I couldn't help but wonder at the moment whether this was my last night. I had been _so close _to the end just a few moments ago, Karl's razor-sharp fangs tracing the skin at my neck. It had only just occurred to me that maybe if I couldn't outrun as I was, I could _become _one of them. Equal. I would be able to fend for myself, protect myself without harming anyone else along the way. I knew from Edward's accounts of the story that the transformation itself would not be painless, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. If that was the only I had left, I would be more than happy to choose it, if it meant sparing others.

"Bella." Edward's voice brought me back from my reverie, and I felt his icy cold hand against my thigh. "Bella, look at me baby." I turned to face him with a sigh, not bothering to hide the remorse I felt inside. I couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much. They would catch me eventually.

"Bella, I know you must feel completely at the mercy of your enemies at the moment," he said softly, holding my gaze with attentive eyes. "I know you must feel like everything is against you, even the world, fate, is against you. I understand why you think that the only option is to become a vampire and then maybe you'll have a better shot, but I _am _a vampire. I will be for eternity, yet I am still no match for the Casadores alone. Bella, turning you into a vampire, yes will make you stronger, faster, and more agile. It will buy you time alone, but hours, if not minutes only." I blinked in shock, churning his words in my mind. My last resort wasn't a good one at all. Edward was right, of course he was. I would never be a match for the _Casadores, _even as a vampire.

My breathing began to shorten and Edward hastened to continue. "Listen to me Bella. If we want to defeat these creatures, we have to work together. None of us can take them out alone. I've learnt from that mistake in the past. You have to trust that if we work together, we can work this out and figure a way to destroy them. Do you understand?" His emerald eyes were blazing with intensity; I couldn't doubt him.

"Yeah," I finally said, nodding my head slowly. "I understand. It's not over yet."

His smile lit up his entire face and made my heart bleed. "Like hell it's over yet. I love you Bella and I won't stop till you're safe. Don't you ever forget that."

I smiled back at him, reaching for his hand. "I love you too Edward." _So much..._

He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my skin softer than I ever thought possible. I'd been extremely inconsiderate to even think about such things such as becoming a vampire, when he'd be forced to become one by the very same enemies I wanted to run away from. I must have hurt him to even _consider _it as an option.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, shaking my head. "I should have thought before I said something like that to you."

"If I'm being honest, I had considered the fact as well," he admitted. I stared at him blankly and he hurried to explain. "It was when you nearly died after I'd almost drained you completely. That was when the thought first came to me. I would never force you to become one Bella. I hate those vile creatures for what they did to me. But if I ever lose you, it will be the end of me. I cannot, I _will not _lose you. If the worst scenario even came up and I was too late to save you then that would be my option, without a doubt."

I wasn't sure what to think. Edward never wanted to lose me, that was touching and I loved him more than ever when he said things like that. But then it hit me; no matter what happened, I would die eventually. Edward was bound to the fate of becoming a vampire. He was immortal. He would eventually lose me. Just the thought of becoming old and Edward, eighteen forever, frozen in time, at my side at all times, it made me want to shriek.

"Bella?" I turned my gaze back to him, holding back the tears as he watched me carefully, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't. I was too focused on the future to think of the present troubles. I was doomed from the start.

"Bella, you're freaking me out here baby." I felt his soft palm against my cheek. _Oh god...I mustn't cry. _

We would have to talk about it eventually, but now was definitely not the best time. We had more important things at stake; I had to make it through this stage first before I could think about a future with him.

"This had better be something pretty damn intriguing," I grumbled, folding my arms. "Because I seriously need to catch up on some sleep." His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down for any sign that I was hiding something. Thank God I'd inherited at least one useful gene from my mother. When he was finally satisfied, he leaned back in his seat, turning up the music. "We'll be there soon," he promised.

True to his word, we were there within two shakes of a rabbit's tail. A beaming Emmett stood outside the house waiting for us, his arms folded across his chest. I did wonder sometimes why with arms like his, he couldn't just rip the vampires limb from limb. To think there were vampires even stronger than _him, _was frightening.

"Bella! _Dang girl _you sure took your time!" he cried, pulling me into a bear hug. "Mom has been practically flying about the house trying to find every resource under the sun. Now I know where I get the energy from man!"

"Sorry Emmett, we got a little...held up," I said once I could finally breathe again. "Alright, where is she? It's nothing serious is it?"

Emmett shook his head as I followed him inside. "Nah, it's probably something geeky and totally boring."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "She hasn't told you what it is yet?"

"I wouldn't be hurrying you up if she had!" he cried, grasping holding of my arm and pulling me along briskly. "She just said 'Bella has to be here to see it first!'." I laughed at the ridiculous impression of his mother.

"The only time I've heard Mom talk like that is when she had five shots of tequila and inhaled helium gas from a balloon," Edward said behind me.

"Mom had five shots of tequila?" Emmett repeated. I was still laughing when we entered the kitchen. Emmett went straight for the tray of freshly baked brownies on the worktop by the stove. Esmé and Carlisle were sitting at the large worktop table, with over a dozen scrolls and parchments-some of which were clearly older than me- sprawled across the worktop. Esmé had a small laptop running as well, which she was furiously typing away at as we entered the room. Both of them looked up at the sound of my laughter. I'd never seen anyone get up so fast. Esmé practically leapt out of her stool, dashing over towards me and tugging me forwards. "Come here, quickly! Oh my _good_ness, it's so intriguing!"

"Give her a chance to breathe honey," Carlisle chuckled, smiling apologetically over at me. I sat down beside Esmé as she busied away at her laptop again, opening different documents and scrolling through them. I waited patiently till she found what she was looking for.

"Okay, here we go," she began, turning her attention away from the laptop and back to the many parchments on the table. She turned the largest sheet around, and I realised at once that it was a long family. _My _family tree.

"So your family tree on your father's side is pretty straight forward," Esmé explained her finger tracing along the many intricate, totally-not-simple lines from my father. There was his brother Kieran and then his two children, my grandmother, Adele, and her mother and father, Heinrich and Clove Swan. The line went back to as far as my great great great great grandparents. It was amazing that Esmé and Carlisle had the tools to go that far back so easily, but I honestly didn't see what was so interesting about a bunch of names on a parchment.

"Okay so, what's the wow factor exactly?" I prompted, looking up at Esmé. She just smiled and nodded back to the parchment.

"We could have carried on going further back with your father's side of the family tree. However on your mother's side-" _Oh yes, the problem WOULD be on my mother's side._ "-there's something different. We managed to get to your great-grandfather, Christian. He was a wealthy tradesman from Venice. Then after him...we couldn't find anything."

I stared at her blankly, unable to comprehend what the problem was. "We can't find any lead at all on where your family tree goes after that. It's gone completely dark. As if someone didn't want your family tree to be revealed." My heart raced at my chest and I swear I felt the ground tremble. Well shit. Someone was hiding the truth of my ancestors. What if some key person was further along, some_thing _important had happened? We would never know.

"Mom, do you think that the ancestral history of Bella's family tree could have something to do with why she was chosen by the _Casadores_?" Edward asked, hoisting himself into the stool beside me. The very suggestion sent a shiver up my spine.

Esmé shrugged, still staring down at the parchment intently. "I can't be certain, but I can't rule the idea out either. If they want her blood so much, there must be some clue in her family tree. They share her blood. It's a good place to start to find some clues." My shoulders sank in defeat. God forbid if I had been bound by a bloodline to act as a key the rising of a dangerous, bloodthirsty monster.

Emmett chose that moment to intervene. "Maybe your great great great great granddaddy was a badass vampire hunter and now the vamps want revenge on the sexiest descendant so far."

"I'm truly flattered," I said, glaring over at him. He gave me a wide grin in return and stuffed a whole brownie into his mouth. How he was no getting chocolate all over him was a complete mystery to me.

"I highly doubt that we'll find anything of relevance," said Esmé, frowning slightly at her eldest son before turning back to me. "But I'm really curious about what we'll find. Obviously I'll keep to the task in hand and try to find out the _reason _why the _Casadores _want you specifically, but I'm really intrigued into finding out what lies at the end of this road." She smiled at me fondly and I forced one back for her sake. This was just crazy. My family tree had hidden secrets. I didn't disapprove of Esme's curiosity I sort of wanted to know too- but something deep down in my consciousness was screaming at me. _Aren't secrets, secrets for a reason? What if what you find out only makes things worse for everyone? _

Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently, as though he could sense I was troubled. "Mom and Dad know what they're doing Bella," he assured me, wrapping his arms around me without letting go of my hand. "You can trust that nothing bad will happen." I leaned back into his embrace, watching Esmé as she flicked through several documents on her laptop, her face inches from the screen. I knew I could trust them, I just wasn't I could trust that what they'd find would be beneficial to anyone. Edward leaned down and buried his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. Sometimes I just wished life was straightforward.

"Are the others not back yet?" Carlisle asked. My eyes fluttered open and I frowned. I was certain Emmett had gone with them.

"They said they'd be another hour when I left," Emmett replied, his mouth full of brownie. Esmé looked up from her laptop and began to tut disapprovingly. "And that was about fifty minutes ago. They should be back soon."

"How did it go?" Edward asked, tugging gently at my curls.

"Awesome. Werewolf Jacob can sure kick butt!" Emmett exclaimed with a grin. "And he has a really sense of smell as well. He can already tell our scents apart."

"How come you came back early?" I asked with a small frown.

"I was hungry," Emmett said with a shrug. "I may not have super smell or night vision, but I know when I've gotta eat!" I burst out laughing as Edward shook her head in dismay. Emmett was without doubt the coolest guy I'd ever met.

"Bella...?" Esmé murmured. I peered round at her; she was still glancing down at her laptop, but her hand was reaching out towards me suggestively. "May I take a blood sample?"

"Huh?" I blinked. I hadn't expected that.

Carlisle jumped in to explain. "It would be helpful to have a small sample," he said, smiling fondly. "Just to run a few tests and see whether that can help us in any way." I nodded slowly, my head starting to ache with all this new information. I leaned forwards and Esmé took my hand gently. Carlisle handed her what looked more like a small pistol than a needle. He caught my wide-eyed expression and laughed softly.

"Relax Bella, you'll hardly feel a thing."

I looked away as Esmé placed the needle above my skin and a few seconds later felt a sharp pinch as the needle pricked my skin. I let out a small squeal and Edward chuckled softly. "Baby," he mumbled at my ear.

"Shut up," I retorted, then reached back and flicked him on the nose for good measure. Edward gasped and whined as Emmett roared with laughter. I'm glad someone found it so funny.

"There! All done," Esmé announced, as usual completely oblivious to her sons' misbehaving as she dabbed at my forearm with a damp cotton pad. "We'll be sure to keep you up to date with everything Bella, honey." I smiled gratefully at her as she pushed off her stool. "Back in a sec," she added before flitting out of the kitchen with my blood sample.

"I'll move this stuff out of the way," Carlisle said, standing up. He started to gather the various parchments from the table and sweep them into his arms.

"I'll help," I said, making to push off my stool. Edward pulled me back down and reached forwards to help Carlisle instead. He winked as I raised my eyebrow in question. "You've done enough today Bella. Plus we don't want you hurting that hand anymore do we?" I opened my mouth to tell him where he could put that comment, but there was loud clank as the lock of the back door released behind us. I whipped around at once, wide-eyed, but relaxed as soon as I noticed Alice dancing over towards us. Her gorgeous almond eyes were wide with excitement.

"That was _fantastic_," she squealed, clapping her hands joyfully. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a fucking _werewolf _on the team!"

"Alice, really!" Esmé squeaked as she stepped into the kitchen, shaking her head in dismay as everyone burst out laughing. Alice was followed closely by Jasper, Jacob then Rosalie, their hair damp from snow. _What the hell had they been up to?_

Alice caught sight of me and squealed once more. "_Bella!_" I instinctively opened my arms as she slammed into me, hugging me tight. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight. We were just going to drop Jake home." She pulled back, beaming widely. I couldn't help but smile back; her smile was contagious.

"Esmé called me over," I explained. "She'd found something interesting on my family tree."

"Oh?"

"Yeah my mother's side has been sealed off and hidden for some reason." I glanced over at Jacob as I said this. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink with the cold. "Do you know anything about this?"

He shook his head, smiling apologetically. "I was adopted in Bells, I haven't got a clue about your ancestors. I've only met your grandmother once. Lovely lady."

"Relevant," I said, rolling my eyes. He just winked in return. Rose and Jasper stepped forwards and hugged me in turn.

"We've got more protection now Bella," Rose said, squeezing me gently. "Those savages won't get through to you without having to get through us first, and trust me, we can put up a fight."

"Did you find any out there tonight?" I asked.

"We found two regulars. No sign of the _Casadores_ anywhere."

"We weren't expecting any tonight anyway," Jasper interjected, patting my shoulder lightly. "We just wanted to see what Jake could do."

"He needed no assistance whatsoever!" Alice chimed in, beaming over at Jacob. Jacob grinned back, accepting a brownie from Esmé. I was surprised there were any left at all considering how fast Emmett had been devouring them. "Took them both down in minutes!"

"It's in my nature, I guess," Jacob said with a shrug before biting into his brownie. He was way too modest sometimes...

"Yeah with Jake behind us now, there's no way in hell you're in any danger whatsoever," Jasper assured me with a smirk. "Everything's going as planned."

"Speaking of plans," said Esmé, suddenly right next to me. "We need to go over our security system for the cross-country events coming up." My heart gave a sharp jolt at my chest. I seriously didn't need reminding of that wretched day. It would be hell enough for me without the danger of a group of deadly, invincible vampires after me.

"We've already set up the perimeter range," said Rose, sitting in Edward's unoccupied seat. I glanced around for him with a frown. He must have gone upstairs with the parchments. "And Jazz has started calibrating the monitors and cameras. Alice and I will be going tomorrow or the day after to set them up along the race course."

"Go tomorrow," Carlisle instructed from his seat. "It should only take a few hours. The sooner you get it done the better." Rose nodded in agreement, and then smiled over at me. "We'll be back for your performance, don't you worry." Yet another thing I didn't need to be reminded of.

"How many people are we expecting to be at this event?" asked Carlisle.

I knew the answer to that. "Almost the entire population of Alaska will be there," I said. "My mother has announced that she's going this year, so now it's a chance for her fans to see her, as well as the spectators for the race of course. So we're looking at roughly ...people." Jasper blew a low whistle.

"That's the biggest haul yet," he said matter-of-factly. "We monitor the event every year," he added in explanation to my questioning glare. Of course they did. To think, last year I'd gone and had no idea what dangers lay out there...

"There are always at least five or six vampires lurking around at this event," Alice said, standing beside Jasper. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They were both for perfect each other; gorgeous, agile, lean, vampire killing machines.

"Has anyone called for backup?" Edward suddenly said. I turned to the sound of his voice and jumped as he suddenly appeared beside me. He smiled and gently tugged me out of my stool, sat in place, then pulled me into his lap. I leaned back against him, welcoming his touch.

"I called Reneesme and her parents just before Edward and Bella arrived," said Esmé, turning to offer me a brownie. I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. I reached down and took his hand, squeezing gently. That incident with Reneesme was way behind me. I knew Edward was well and truly mine. I was ready to make amends with her whenever.

"Are they coming now?" I asked. I felt Edward relax at the tone of my voice. Obviously my hand squeeze had reassured him enough.

"They should be arriving around now actually," she said, glancing down at her watch. "That's okay with you right Bella?" she added, her expression worried.

"That's fine," I said firmly, taking a brownie from her tray. Her face lit up as she smiled.

"Brilliant. Emmett, honey...can you not save the others for later?" she added, trying unsuccessfully to hold the tray away from Emmett, whom had come over for yet another brownie.

"Oh Momsie, don't make me tackle you," he said sweetly, his eyes flashing rather dangerously. _Oh boy._

Jasper seemed to sense the danger as well. "Mom, I would let him have one if I were you," he warned her, his eyes wide with amusement as Emmett continued to pursue his mother, treading forwards slowly.

In a flash Emmett lunged for the tray. Esmé let out a shriek and sprinted off, faster than I expected, somehow managing to keep all the brownies on the tray as she ran. I laughed harder than ever as Emmett ran after his mother, the two of them running lap after lap around the worktop table.

I turned slightly so I could wrap my arms around Edward's neck. He leaned forwards and kissed me gently, smiling against my lips.

"Your brother," I reminded him between kisses.

"_Her _son," he countered, pointing over at the shrieking Esmé, whom had got herself cornered, as was hiding the tray behind her back, while Emmett tried to get past her to his beloved brownies. Jacob was watching in utter disbelief, his eyes wider than headlights.

"Actually Esme's alright said she doesn't take any credit for the way you guys are," I told him, smiling at the memory. "She said it was Carlisle's genes not hers."

"Are you kidding?! Dad's ugly as hell!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Carlisle gasped behind us. I burst out laughing, and Edward joined me, shaking his head in disbelief. This family was totally nuts...and I loved them to bits.

...

It took around twenty minutes to stop Emmett from clawing Esmé to get to the brownies. I offered to back him a full batch tomorrow, and he finally resisted.

"Oreo brownies, right?" he asked, smiling widely as we headed out of the kitchen.

"If you want," I chuckled. Edward sighed beside me, holding me close. _He_ couldn't say anything. I would never forget his reaction to Emmett mistreating his piano. We went straight into living room. Jasper and Alice sprinted off into the music room and came back minutes later with four guitars. Alice handed one to me, grinning expectantly. I gaped at her.

"Oh come on, Bella," she whined, pushing the guitar into my arms. "You're an amazing performer."

I pursed my lips and she took that as a yes, squealing with delight and gliding over to sit at Jasper's feet by the armchair. Edward chuckled beside me and released me so he could pick up one the guitars. He tuned it quickly and professionally, strumming once for good measure. "Ready, babe?"

I was going to sing and play with Edward. _Holy fucking crap_.

I sat beside him on the sofa, briefly checking whether my own instrument was tuned. Heaven forbid if I played out of tune...

Jasper and Jacob had taken the other two guitars and were already strumming softly together, their harmonious chords soothing and pitch perfect. Edward and I joined in when we could. I watched in awe as Edward's hand plucked with ease at the strings, the tune so deliciously sweet, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

He glanced up and caught me watching him and smiled sweetly. My heart fluttered.

Then he began to sing.

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cos I've got time while she got freedom_

_Cos when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

I was so in shock for a moment that I forgot I was strumming the guitar. I hastily made amends, plucking away at the strings with as much passion as I could muster. He had such a whole sound, so gorgeous...I had to play well to a voice like that. It was purer than gold.

"Sing Bella!" Alice chanted, clapping her hands eagerly. I restrained glaring over at her and closed my eyes. I could humour them, just this once. I took a deep breath, letting the mood sweep right through me and began to sing in harmony with his beautiful voice.

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first _

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even...no_

By this time everyone had joined. I'd never seen anything so glorious and memorable. All of us, gathered in a circle, singing beside the warmth of a fireplace. A perfect atmosphere, a perfect moment.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces._

**A/N: (Breakeven by The Script)**

"That's absolutely beautiful," Esmé breathed beside the door, leaning close to her husband. I couldn't have agreed with her more...

The loud hiss of the buzzer made us all stop and frown over at the front door.

"They're here!" Esmé exclaimed, untwisting herself from Carlisle at once and shooting out of the room.

"No shit," Edward chuckled, placing his guitar on the sofa between us before winking at me. I smiled back at him, glad the tension in him had finally diminished. Jasper was still strumming away absent-mindedly. "Come on Ed, you know Mom has to point out the obvious," he chuckled. Alice giggled softly, her cheek resting against his knee.

"No insulting my wife you lot," Carlisle chided playfully. "That's my job." We all laughed at that. Just then the front door opened and Esmé stepped in, accompanied by three other people. The two in front, laughing along to what Esmé was saying were obviously Reneesme's parents. Both of them were stunning of course; her father had the same flawless delicate cream skin and large hazel eyes, her mother with the same thick, luscious red hair and perfect curves. They were both dressed smart casual; Behind them, stood Reneesme herself. She looked exactly as I'd seen her before, minus the dark, alluring aura I'd felt around her before. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans which hung low on her hips, a tight fighting black t-shirt, which clung to her curves and a navy leather jacket and of course, black stiletto boots. Her auburn hair was in a side ponytail, flowing down her shoulder. Her lips were perfect- not too thin, not too thick- and I noticed the small stud on her nose was now sapphire blue. She looked absolutely flawless in every way and I was sure she knew it too. In a way, she reminded me of Tanya. No wonder I'd thought she was a bitch the first time I saw her.

"I guess I'll put the guitars away then," Rose suggested, pushing herself up from the arm of the sofa.

"Nah, we'll clear up later," Edward said as he stood up, stretching his arms. I took his proffered hand and followed him out of the living room.

Carlisle stepped out to greet them first, his arms folded. "Late, you guys! Shameful!"

The mother laughed softly, stepping forwards to embrace him. "Fashionably late, Carlisle," she said. "We left as soon as Esmé called."

"So we're planning for precautions for the big race right?" Reneesme asked.

Carlisle nodded. "We've got to be even tighter this year because Bella's going to be a key target." At that, all eyes seemed to turn to me. Reneesme's mother gasped and flitted forwards at once.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. I stepped back from her embrace with a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs..." I began, then realised I had no idea what I was saying.

"Oh please, call me Monica," she said, beaming. "And this is my husband, Marcus-" she gestured for him to step forwards. He shook my hand, his smile friendly. "-and of course, you know our daughter Reneesme." Reneesme and I met each other's gaze. She looked apologetic, her cheeks slightly flushed as she stepped forwards. I sort of felt a little embarrassed too. This was not the sort of conversation you would want to have in front of your parents.

Carlisle caught on, "Marc, Mon, shall I show you guys what we've planned so far?" Marcus followed after him without a moment's hesitation. Monica squeezed my arm gently as she passed, then turned to Edward fondly.

"Edward, honey, you look amazing!" she beamed, a hand on his cheek. Then her eyes widened in horror and she cried. "Goodness boy, what did I say about piercings? Two I ask you!"

Edward chuckled and merely shrugged. "They're silver Mon." She gave him a small scowl, but then sighed softly before striding off after her husband. They both seemed like lovely people. Friendly and decent.

There was an awkward, brief silence before Emmett strode forwards and seized Reneesme into a bear hug. "Good to see ya Ness," he said once he set her down.

"Emmett," she said, smiling widely. "You know I've always wondered how you don't just crush your enemies to death." _Huh. My sentiments exactly._

"Nah that would be too friendly," he chuckled. "I'm a machine-gun kinda guy, you know?"

She laughed softly as she hugged Alice, Jasper and Rose in turn. I held my breath as she turned to Edward, her expression guarded. "Hey you," she said softly. God, she sounded like he was about to hit her or something.

"Hey you," Edward replied a smile in his voice. I swear I saw her whole body relax in relief. Edward gave her a one-armed hug, since his other hand was still in mine, holding tightly. He pulled me gently forwards as they stepped apart. "Ness, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella," he said fondly, acting as though we'd never met and this was our first acquaintance. I had to laugh at that. Reneesme joined in, shaking her head as she turned to me.

"I am really sorry how we started off," she said sadly. "You'll have to forgive my nature, it's just the way I am. I didn't mean to come across as a cold-hearted bitch..."

"It's fine, really Reneesme," I said, smiling warmly. "I overreacted big time." She took my free hand and squeezed lightly.

"You guys are seriously cute together," she said matter-of-factly and I laughed as Edward rolled his eyes. I had a feeling we'd get along just fine. "Oh and call me Nessie. My mother was slightly deluded when she named me."

We all headed down into the cool, high-tech basement to hear the briefing from Carlisle and Esmé. I heard Jacob wolf whistle as he stepped inside. He'd always like his sci-fi and cars. We stood around a large table, which seemed to have some sort of interactive board on its surface. Carlisle could simply touch certain images and they would protrude out of the screen; three-dimensional, realistic images. It was seriously awesome. Carlisle asked me to check over the route of the race course to see whether everything was correct. Esmé pressed her finger at certain points along the course, and immediately a series of wide circles emerged on the screen. When Marcus and Carlisle started talking technological, I tuned out. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Jacob was briefed over where he would be positioned. It comforted me to know that he and Edward would be positioned relatively close to one another, roughly near middle of the course. At least that could watch each others' backs.

Reneesme and Alice were talking about setting up booby traps, but to my relief Carlisle shook his head. "Too dangerous," he said. "The competitors may end up caught."

Rose discussed the healing emergency antidotes she would be bringing. I noticed how I didn't recognise a single one of them. No ordinary medicine for vampire attacks. I glanced down at my watch nervously. I had to head back soon. Worrying my family again would not make life any easier.

Edward seemed to sense my trouble; he wrapped his arms around me. "Soon," he whispered, his lips brushing my cheeks lightly. I sighed and leaned against him, blocking everything out but the sound of his faltering heart, his steady breaths. They were all risking way too much for me, but nothing I said would dissuade them. The only option was to leave them be and block everything out.

I dreaded what would be waiting for me when I got home. Tomorrow was the 'big day'. The performance all my family had been waiting for. God, personally I couldn't wait for it to be over. The pressure was immense; I swear Mom would have invited the _president _if she could. She was way too enthusiastic. I was glad that she was enthusiastic, but sometimes she took things a little too far.

"Make sure you sit where I can see you tomorrow," I told him softly as Carlisle went over timings.

"It's not that I'm not completely flattered," Edward began, peering down at me. "But why do you ask so desperately?"

"Just do it," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll need the distraction." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. He lingered at parted lips, and I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue. "Of course, baby," he whispered. He was such a smooth talker.

Once Jake was satisfied that he knew enough, he finally turned to me. "You ready to go Bells? I don't think we should leave any later or Mom will lynch us both."

"Sure sure," I mumbled in Edward's arms, giving him the thumbs up. I checked my phone quickly for messages. Nothing, thank God. Maybe because they knew I was with Jacob, they assumed that I was safe. If only they knew the truth...I was never really safe.

"Oh by the way Bella," said Alice. "Can I have my coat back?"

_Fuck._

...

Once I'd apologised to Alice for the hundredth time, I promised her she could give me a makeover to make up for her loss. She relented at once, smiling widely.

"But what _happened_?!" Esmé asked, her eyes wide with shook.

"Later Mom," said Edward. "Let me just get Bella home first." Surprisingly, she let it go. Maybe I looked as tired as I was beginning to feel. Edward wouldn't need to explain much anyway; they all knew Karl had gone out for me before.

"We're all prepped for the race Bella," Jacob told me after we made our quick goodbyes with the others. "I suggested to Carlisle that they give you some sort of weapon to defend yourself." I stared at him, wide-eyed. I couldn't shoot a pistol to save my life.

"Somehow I don't think I'll get away with carrying a bow and arrows with me during the race, Jake," I told him. I was pretty good with archery; courtesy of my mother, for her persistence to get me to learn from a young age.

"Nah, I was thinking a small pistol of some sort," he told me. "Or at the very least a silver stake." I shuddered slightly. The more and more he spoke, the more vulnerable I began to feel.

"It's just a safety precaution, Bella," Edward assured me as we stepped outside. The icy cold breeze lapped at my bare neck. I tucked my head under Edward's arm as we walked across the pebbled ground. Edward held the back door of his Ferrari open for me and threw Jake the keys without a word. Jake grinned over at him appreciatively and stepped into the driver's seat. I scowled at him in warning as I made myself comfortable in the backseat beside Edward. _Be careful._ He winked back and turned on. She purred softly, the stereo lights now a luminous green. "Cool," Jake mumbled, before swerving the car towards the already open gates.

I lay my head in Edward's lap, keeping my eyes closed the entire journey. Edward spoke to Jacob softly, his fingers tracing patterns against my cheek. Jake spoke over his shoulder to him, but their voices were muffled. I suddenly felt extremely tired. Edward nudged me gently when we arrived a few minutes later. "You okay?" he whispered as Jacob got out. I nodded, taking his hand stepping out with him. Jacob chucked the keys over to Edward who caught them with a flick of his hand. "Dude, awesome car."

Edward chuckled, hugging me around the waist from behind. "I'll let you drive the Audi R8 on the way back from the race." Jacob's eyes widened with excitement. _Boys and their toys. _

I turned to face Edward as Jacob made his way towards our house. I peered up into glorious emerald eyes, "I'm really trusting that you guys know what you're doing with this," I said sternly.

He smiled and kissed my lips briefly. "You have nothing to worry about babe. You'll be completely safe."

I shook my head. "It's not me I'm worried about. They're after you too." He actually rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, when are you going to trust that we know what we're doing?"

"Don't be naïve Edward," I said with a frown, gripping to his shirt tightly. "I don't have to remind you what they're capable of." He knew more than anyone what they were capable. Only he knew truly what they could do.

He deliberated for a moment, obviously choosing his next words carefully. Then he sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "Please, Bella, for the sake of my sanity..._please _tell me that you won't worry about anyone that day, but yourself."

I snorted. "This is a joke right...you're joking?"

"Bella."

"This conversation feels very much one-sided."

"Bella, _please_." He pushed my chin up, firm but gentle, his eyes blazing pleadingly. That wasn't fair.

"Fine," I huffed. "But you have to promise me everything's going to be okay."

"Of course it will," he said, smiling triumphantly.

"And make sure you keep me updated the whole way through Edward," I said firmly. "Give me a radio or something." No way was I being kept in the dark the entire time.

"Absolutely," he said, rubbing his nose against mine. I felt more relaxed then, and he pressed his lips against mine once more. I tentatively wrapped arms around his neck, holding him close as my lips moved with his, his delicious taste making my entire body ache for more. His hand moved from chin to my hair, holding me in place, his other hand at the small of my back. He pulled my closer, moaning into my mouth and my back arched at his touch. I broke away with a gasp, leaning my head back as he kissed softly down my throat, along my neck. He could make me feel so alive...

"Bella! BELLA! Oh...sorry." My eyes snapped open and I turned to the sound of Kate's voice. She was standing metres away from us, wearing a simple lilac jumpsuit, her jet black hair styled into thick, undulated curls. I tried my best not look completely pissed off, but given her flushed cheeks and apologetic gaze, I was failing tremendously.

"Hi there Kate," Edward said politely, turning us to face her. His hand moved from back down to my waist. _Way to ruin Kate, just way to ruin..._

"Hey Edward," said Kate with a smirk, her golden eyes twinkling.

None of that thank you. "What's up Kate?" I asked. _I mean seriously, you just interrupted a perfect moment..._

She turned her gaze to me. "We were waiting for you to get back so we could have a quick dress rehearsal."

My heart sank. "Now?" I moaned.

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "The performance is tomorrow Bella. Mom insisted upon it." Oh well that's it then. If Mom had insisted on it, there was no way I was going to bend around it. She always had her way.

"I'll leave you two in peace," Edward chuckled, lightly kissing my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." He gave me an ardent gaze and I nearly melted on the spot. Then he was gone, heading back to his car. I stared after him longingly. If only I could sneak him upstairs so I could lie next to him all night, feel his arms around mine, protecting me. I pictured how Dad would react the next day and thought otherwise. Good guy or not, Dad would definitely go straight for his gun. I shuddered at the thought and turned round to face the music. Kate was watching me carefully, her head tilted to one side.

"What?"

"I think you're in love."

I blinked, surprised by her sudden observation. "I believe we've had this conversation before," I said miserably.

"No, but I mean _really _in love."

"Kate, can we get inside before we talk about this?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She took me by the elbow and towed me inside, giggling softly.

"You know we can talk about these things," she simpered, bumping my hip playfully. "We're sisters."

"I know, I'm just really tired," I admitted. I didn't want to sound like a grouchy bitch. She was the better twin after all.

"Had a lot of fun did you..._oh god! The date! How did it go?!_" She was practically dancing on the spot. I spotted Jacob in the hallway as we stepped out of the porch.

"Good...great actually. We went to a fun fair."

"Awwwww!"

"Yeah, it very sweet. He's a real charmer."

Kate beamed wider than ever. "I'm really happy things have worked out for you guys." I had to smile at that. Persistent or not, it was extremely sweet of her to say that.

"Thanks Kate," I said appreciatively. "Now where's this dress rehearsal happening? Let's get on with it."

The rehearsal wasn't actually too bad. Mom had already decorated and set the ball room up for the occasion. There were at least twenty small round tables- enough for around six people to sit at- assembled in a curve around the performance area. Each table had a large silver platter in the centre, where a beautiful collection of delicate roses were carefully placed in an elegant spiral. The stage lights were being tested by a tweedy bald guy on a ladder, a pencil between his teeth as he tightened a screw. The disco ball had finally been removed; I secretly hoped it wasn't Sally who'd been given the task because of her innate clumsiness. Mom made stand up on the small elevated platform she'd placed while I'd been out, mime a few bars, then asked me to arrange the piano and stools the way I wanted to. She introduced me to my accompanists- all professional musicians and performers- then bow towards the numerous empty tables, where I knew around the same time tomorrow, a hundred or so people would be sitting, their eyes on me.

Once Mom was finished with me, Kate went through all the different outfits I would be wearing; she insisted that I would change during each small interval; there were four in total. Tanya told me about arrangements for my hair and make-up; again they would change for each act. I would have my own designers waiting for me in the small conference room, which I'd go to via the small door in the ball room. The room had been changed slightly so that it now had a full length mirror, a swivel chair and what looked a box full of makeup. I thanked them all for their trouble, smiling gratefully as I left the room. Dad came striding out of the kitchen and caught sight of me as I began to slouch up the stairs. "Hey Bella. You ready for tomorrow?" I stared at him fearfully. He was the only one aside from Jacob I could be honest to about any of this. He laughed softly at my expression.

"Don't worry hon, we'll all be there to support you," he said. "Just stay focused on the music and you watch how fast it'll all go." I nodded in agreement before making my way upstairs, pining for my bed.

My legs nearly gave way as I hauled myself into my bedroom. I only just made it to my bed, collapsing face first onto the mattress. I almost moaned out loud at the feeling of the soft duvet beneath me. My eyes closed without hesitation. There was so much-too much- to contemplate about. My family tree had hidden secrets, Karl was now not only after me for my blood but for his own sick pleasure. Jacob's past was still a complete mystery to us all and yet I still had to act like none of this shit was happening for the sake of my family. It made my head hurt just picturing the mass of stuff I had yet to solve. The only assurance was that I still had people who cared, who loved me. Without them, I had no hope. Edward's smile alone, the feel of his soft lips against mine...that was enough to make me feel like I was soaring above it all, untouched. I would make an effort to ensure that tomorrow night ran smoothly for their sake if anything. They deserved at least that much from me.

I sighed softly, grabbing hold of my pillow and hugging it close. I imagined Edward lying beside me, his cool body pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around me. I could almost feel his lips at my ear, whispering softly.

_I love you Bella...I love you..._

My phone buzzed underneath me, making me jump. I groaned and rolled to the side, picking it up and glaring at the screen. _Edward._

"Mmm?" I murmured into the speaker, closing my eyes again.

"_Bella?" _There was a smile in his voice. _"You okay babe? How did the rehearsal go?"_

"Not too bad," I said truthfully. "Mom just made me adjust things the way I wanted it."

"_You sound tired."_

"That's not a question," I said with a frown.

"_I know that babe,"_ he chuckled. _"You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

"It's just school Edward," I said, rolling my eyes. "Nothing's going to attack me on the way to school."

"_Weren't you the one who told me not to be so naïve?"_

"Touché."

He laughed at that. _"You're tired. I'll leave you in peace. Jacob should be coming out in a few minutes to patrol with me."_

"He's started patrolling as well?" I said, trying to not sound too miserable. "But he has school too you know."

"_It's not every evening. And it's just for an hour or so. Plus he used to do that every night anyway Bella. Remember?"_ I frowned at the memory of the lone wolf in the far outskirts of our garden.

"Not too late okay?"

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Good. Now Edward, I love you very much, but if I don't get some sleep now, I'm going to be a very grumpy young lady tomorrow."

"_I don't need to be told twice. And I love you too."_

"I love you more," I mumbled. "Night babe." Somehow babe sounded better coming from him.

"_Goodnight my Bella, sweet dreams."_

I hung up and placed my phone on the bedside drawer, then realised I hadn't changed from my dress and stiletto boots. With a loud huff I hauled myself up, yanking the dress off and chucking it into the basket. I placed the boots under my bed; I'd hide them away later so neither Kate nor Tanya could find them. There was no way they were making me wear them again.

I had a quick shower, taking care not to wet my hair. I found my nightgown and slipped it on, then flopped back onto my bed, too tired to get under the sheets. Just then the door creaked open. "Bella?"

_You have got to be shitting me. _I lifted my arm to glare over at the intruder. Jacob came in, palms forward in surrender. "I'm just passing by to see if you're okay. I'm out on patrol now."

"Yeah I heard about that." I pushed up from the bed, giving him a parental stare. "Don't wear yourself out Jake."

"Sure sure."

"I mean it. If you're knackered tomorrow, you'll have me to answer to."

Jacob opened his eyes wide in mock fright and I laughed, collapsing back onto my mattress. "Get out loser."

"Right away ma'am," he chanted, leaning down and kissing me lightly on the cheek before bounding out onto my balcony. I turned to stare after him curiously. He glanced over at me, his hands clinging to the balcony railing. Then with a wink, he flung himself over the edge. I squeaked and jumped up at once, leaping out and peering over the side. _What the fuck did he do that for? _The sky was pearly white with the powerful glow of the moon, dark clouds floating like ghosts above the skeletal trees. My teeth chattered furiously as I scanned ahead, the chilly breeze merciless against my bare skin. _Where the hell was he? _I heard a soft growl and turned in the direction of the sound. My heart missed a beat. Jacob was gone. Instead I saw what looked like a huge black wolf stealthily trotting through the thick snow.

"Jacob!" I hissed loudly. The wolf turned and I gasped as a pair of beautiful bright yellow eyes peered up at me. Even from where I was, I could see the full complexity of them; they were intense and brilliant with colour and there was what looked like a flicker of amber along the edge his right eye. I stared down at the wolf, mesmerized, and then with a soft whine, he sprinted off into the gloom out of sight. I blinked rapidly, shaking my head back and forth. To think that Jacob had been here seconds before. I stepped back inside, closing the French doors behind me but keeping them unlocked. I had no idea how Jake was getting back in, but I kept them unlocked just in case.

I climbed under the duvets, shuddering slightly. I'd had enough surprises to last me a lifetime. Yet I knew there was much more to come. I flicked the bedside light out, Edward's soothing voice echoing through my mind as I drifted into a comforting sleep, knowing full well that I would sleep safely.

_Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams. _

**A/N: Done! Once again, thank you for your fantastic reviews. I know I keep saying this, but I WILL be sending a prepared preview for the next chapter to those who review (it will be via PM and only if you have an account of course, otherwise I can't).**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Cherry xx**


	31. Chapter 29

_**Bloodtrance**_

**_Chapter Twenty-nine_**

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the characters from the Twilight Series, I just created the crazy plots of **_**Bloodtrance **_**and **_**Truelight**_**. That is all.**

**A/N: Ahem...HELLO AGAIN! I'm not even going to bother trying to explain why the hell this chapter is so damn overdue…let's just say my **_**Bloodtrance **_**world went completely dark for a while. Anyway, the good news is…I'M BACK and READY TO GO! **

**Now without further ado, on with the next chapter!**

**Here. We. Go.**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

I felt numb. Numb and empty inside. My surroundings were non-existent as I mechanically walked forwards, my arms dangling lifelessly at my sides.

"Bella, you okay?"

My footsteps had this strange echo about them, as though I'd just stepped into a cavernous room with no clear end…yet I felt the complete opposite. I felt as though the world was slowly but surely collapsing in on me, and very soon I wouldn't be able to move at all due to the lack of space. Soon I wouldn't be able to _breathe. _

"Hey Bella, _look out_!"

I heard the loud thud before I felt the sudden throbbing pain at my head. My vision gradually returned and I saw a pair of golden eyes gazing at me worriedly as I stepped back away from the wall.

"Sorry Vicky," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. That wasn't the first time I'd spaced out since the beginning of school.

Victoria let out a loud groan, before gently grasping my arm and towing me in the right direction. "Bella, you need to stop _worrying_! You'll be totally amazing, I know it!"

"Uh huh," was all I could say in reply. Of course there was a reason as to why I was blanking out all day long and walking into things…more than usual. The reason was simple. Today was Monday.

Monday. 11th October.

First day of the week.

Yet another school day.

The day of my performance.

_Holy. Crap._

Why oh why had I agreed to do such a thing? Sure, I loved performing, I loved to sing; I loved music full stop. Yet there was something about this performance that was making the very air I breathed icy cold. Maybe it was the specific audience, or the songs I was singing…or maybe just the goddamn perfect timing of it all. Just only yesterday, I'd had the delightful pleasure of meeting with the sick, masochistic vampire, Karl. If Edward hadn't come to my rescue yet again, there's no knowing what he would have done to me. To add insult to injury, Edward's family, along with Jacob- my adopted werewolf brother- Reneesme and her parents were prepping the most dangerous mission yet, to patrol one of the biggest racing events in Alaska. Oh, and my mother had some weird shit going on her side of the family tree, which Esme was now researching into, to find out whether it had any links to me being 'the chosen one' for the sacrificial ritual the _Casadores_ had in store for me. Yet here I was, having to pretend like nothing happened and perform to hundreds of people, over three quarters of which will be my mother's close, ridiculously rich acquaintances.

Worst of all, I was the only one who was apprehensive about it. Jacob had managed to skip school yet again to help Mom and the maids with the finishing touches and final construction plans. I'd left this morning to see him animatedly talking to one of the guitarists who were to accompany me during my moments on the stage. Tanya and Kate were squealing non-stop all day, practically pouncing on me every time they spotted me in the corridor and therefore alerting everyone in the corridor what was happening tonight.

"Don't be surprised to see a few more latecomers tonight Bells," Jasper chuckled just as we spotted a few curious heads turn in our direction. I'd scowled at him in warning, knowing full well he was probably right; now that Tanya and Kate were letting the whole world know, there were bound to be tonnes more tickets sold at the door.

My main concern was how we were going to fit everyone into the hall. Yes our ballroom was huge, but the numbers attending were now reaching past the border of utterly absurd.

"We'll find a way," Kate had replied cheerfully when I'd expressed my concern over lunch. Nothing could've dampened her spirits at that moment. I'd tried calling Edward during break and lunch, but I'd got his annoying albeit amusing voicemail each time.

"_Hey, this is Edward Cullen. Sorry I'm not available to answer the phone right now, but if it's something urgent, leave your message after the beep. But please don't leave a message unless it IS urgent… like if it's important. The last thing I need is a whole load of voice messages to file through. If you are Bella Swan, then I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I love you baby! Anyway, if you've bothered to listen to all that shit, then obviously it's important—"_

"_EDDIE! Who you talkin' to? Man I'm bored out of my mind!"_

"_Emmett what the crap? Why man, why? You just ruined my voice message."_

"_DUDE! You're recording your voice message...like HELL you're doing that without me."_

"_Emmett…OW…what the…HEY!"_

"_Howdy Eddie's friend or acquaintance. If you're someone I don't know, s'up I'm Emmett, the cooler Cullen brother. If you're Rose, I LOVE YOU BABY! If you're Alice, I want a rematch, you know what I mean. If it's Jasper, bro you have GOT to sort out your girlfriend's obsession with fashion…she nearly chained me to the floor when she saw my apparently 'mismatched' clothes this morning. If you're Mom, I love you too, just as much as I love your cooking. If you're Dad, you and Mom might wanna keep it down at night man. Just sayin. I think the whole neighbourhood must hear you guys. If you're Bella, GAME ON SISTER!"_

"_EMMETT—"_

The message cut off there, presumably because the time limit had been reached and not because Edward had succeeded in getting his phone back. The first time I'd listened to the message, I'd been practically rolling on the floor of the cafeteria. Now every time I heard it, it just made me more desperate to speak with him.

I'd received a call from him in the morning, telling me he wasn't able to pick me up after school.

"_I'll explain when I see you tonight," _he'd said when I'd started to complain. _"Jasper will follow behind you in the morning, but he'll be leaving school early to give Nessie a hand with some surveillance cameras. I'll ask Alice to—"_

"Relax, Edward," I'd said, rolling my eyes at his overdramatic plans. "Vicky's coming back with me today; she's watching the performance. I'll be sure to call you during our breaks if you want, just to let you know I'm still alive."

He'd hesitated, but then I heard Alice yell for him in the background and he'd sighed heavily. "Okay, make sure you call me or I'll be worried. Be safe babe. I love you."

I'd done as I promised, yet had gotten no reply whatsoever. Now _I _was worried. Ironic isn't it?

"Bella, do you want me to drive?" Victoria asked as we passed through the automatic doors and into the cold. "I don't want to die today you know?"

I smiled meekly. "I'll be fine." _Once my boyfriend decides to pick up the phone and call me. _

Jasper had left just after morning break, before my panicking had arisen. I'd tried calling his cell as well as Alice's, Rose's and Emmett's. No success in any of them. I remembered someone mentioning before that during their missions, they didn't make calls in fear that their target would overhear them. Surely a text wouldn't do any harm?

My Aston Martin was parked in her usual place, hidden from view, yet as usual had a small audience of people crowded around her. You would think people would get over seeing the same damn car parked in the same damn space every day. Apparently not. Begrudgingly, I trudged towards my doom. I could practically feel the worried gazes Victoria was giving me as we got closer.

One of the observers glanced over their shoulder and noticed me approaching. "Heya Bella! Dude, _awesome _car."

I forced a smile for his sake. He wasn't exactly being impolite or anything. "Thanks. Can I get through guys?" They parted like the Red Sea and I hurried through, dragging Victoria along. I fumbled for my keys just as the questions from the audience began to hurtle at me at a hundred miles an hour.

"_How much did this baby cost?!"_

"_How fast can she go?"_

"_Say, you think I could take her for a spin?"_

"_I'll sit in the passenger seat!"_

"_I'll sit on the roof!"_

"Guys, now's not the best time, seriously," I said helplessly once I'd finally found my keys at the bottom of my bag. "I've got a lot to do today."

"Oh yeah, you've got that performance tonight right?"

"We've got tickets; my whole family are coming!"

"It's a black tie event right?"

"All the information should be on the tickets," I grumbled, checking my phone once more. _No new messages. _Okay. Now I was just getting pissed off. _Why was I being left in the dark?_

The crowd finally dispersed once Victoria answered most of the questions about the forthcoming event. I was too furious to care about them. How hard was it to send a quick message, just to let me know they were still alive?

Enough was enough; I was pissed and I was going to let him know that I was. I dialled his number and waited for his now-beyond-irritating voice message to finish. Then I began, my voice a cold deadly whisper so Victoria wouldn't be able to overhear me.

"You're in trouble. Seriously _big_ trouble. I swear to you Edward Cullen when I get my hands on you, the _Casadores _will seem tame compared to me. Just you wait. You have been warned." With that I ended the 'call', more irritated than ever.

"Bella I really think I should drive," Victoria said gently as I opened the door, mumbling angrily under my breath. I wasn't up for arguing anymore. I wordlessly handed her the keys and trudged over to the other side.

"I've always wanted to drive this thing," Victoria admitted gleefully as she started the engine.

I snorted, sinking back into the leather. "Just make sure you don't let anyone from that crowd see you; they'll be seriously pissed off."

She laughed, steering out towards the exit. "Yes heaven forbid your fans see _me _in the driver's seat instead of you."

I plugged my Ipod in and flicked through the songs, needing a distraction. I didn't think the day could be going any worse; it was seriously leading from one crap thing to another. The finale of crapness was almost nigh.

I spent most of the journey in silence, while Victoria told me about her secret crush-neighbour. Apparently he was finally starting to mature a little and come to his senses regarding his constantly-ill twin sister.

"I mean he's actually talking _to _her now!" she said cheerfully as we neared the forest leading to my humble abode. "Rather than _at _her that is. Mom says Angela- his sister- is on the mend too. She shouldn't be bedridden for much longer."

"That's great Tory," I said with a grateful smile, knowing she was trying her best to distract me from reality.

She winked at me and squeezed my hand, understanding my gesture meant more. I began to relax a little, gazing out of my window at the blurred forest, the gentle strumming of the guitar at my ears. Then the next song began to play and my relaxed phase ceased almost instantly. I sat bolt upright and changed the song at once.

"I like that song!" Victoria protested.

"I've heard it more than enough times," I retorted, not wanting to drop too many hints. She understood anyway.

"You're singing that song! Tonight! You are aren't you?"

"What happened to distracting me?!" I said through clenched teeth, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I wasn't distracting you from _that_!" she cried, practically bouncing up and down in the driver's seat. I glanced nervously up ahead. She was beginning to remind me of Edward a little, and that wasn't helping at all.

I huffed and went back to the damn song. She beamed widely and thankfully turned her attention back to the road. I loved the song; the lyrics always got to me, but the number of times Mom had made me sing it had driven me insane. It had gotten to the point now where the chorus was like an irritating drone in my head that wouldn't stop.

"So do I get a preview then?" Victoria asked after a short pause. I glanced at her miserably.

"Huh?"

"A preview! Of tonight! Sing for me!"

I let out a groan of despair. "_Tory_…"

"Oh come _on _Bella! I've heard you sing before and you were _fantastic_. I'm your best friend am I not?"

"Yes," I barked, folding my arms and scowling at her.

"Soooo you know you have my full support right?"

"Right."

"Then _sing _for me, my little nightingale!"

I stared at her incredulously, waiting for her to say she was joking. She just stared back, grinning from ear to ear. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Fuck it. _"I hate you Victoria Crowley."

She laughed. "And I love you. Now sing already."

I sighed heavily as she restarted the song once more, clapping her hands against the steering wheel. My cue was coming up; of all the damn things I would rather have been doing…

_Well…I'm going to be singing all night; might as well warm my voice up…_

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I let the music engulf me, the gentle, soothing strums of the guitar wrapping my entire body in comforting warmth.

_Looks like we made it_  
_ Look how far we've come my baby_  
_ We mighta took the long way_  
_ We knew we'd get there someday _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_ But just look at us holding on_  
_ We're still together still going strong _

_ You're still the one I run to_  
_ The one that I belong to_  
_ You're still the one I want for life_  
_ You're still the one that I love_  
_ The only one I dream of_  
_ You're still the one I kiss good night_

**(A/N: **_**You're Still The One**_** by Shania Twain. Love it to pieces.)**

Just as I began to prep myself for the next verse, I was interrupted by a loud chorus of 'California Dreaming'. I lunged for my bag and pulled out my phone. Caller ID; Edward Cullen.

Thank. God.

I could the feel the intense anger pulsing through me as I leaned over towards Victoria and pressed the hands-free button on the steering wheel.

"_Bella?" _I'll have to admit, no matter how irritated I was the sound of his voice lifted a humungous weight off of my shoulders. But then, the anger and realisation returned.

"Edward? Is that you?" Victoria called.

"_The one and only. Is Bella there?"_

"Yeah you're on speaker. She's here," she took once look at my seething expression and burst out laughing. I'm glad someone found this amusing. "And she's pissed," Victoria added for Edward's benefit.

"_Shit. I knew she would be."_

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to hold back the eruption of curses I wanted to hurl through the microphone. "_She _is listening to every word you say."

"_Heya babe."_

"So, I take it you got my message?"

"_I most certainly did. Rest assured that I am preparing for the worst."_

He was teasing me. Damn, he could such an arse.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you honestly think this is a fucking joke?!" I snarled, losing my tether. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I heard him sigh heavily on the other end as he contemplated how to answer me. I folded my arms stubbornly and waited. I wasn't willing to let him off till he had a good enough excuse.

"_Bella, I'm truly sorry. Alice even warned me before we set off that I had to send you a message. By the time I remembered we'd lost connection. None of the others took their phones with them."_

My scowl deepened and I glared down at my phone. "You made _me _promise to call _you_—"

"_I know Bella, I totally forgot we'd lose all signal out there."_

I huffed, not willing to relent just yet. "So what the hell happened?"

"_I'll explain later babe," _he said slowly. I raised a sceptical eyebrow but then remembered who was driving the car. Of course he couldn't go into detail with Victoria listening to his every word.

"Fine," I grumbled, pushing back into my seat. I knew I was acting like a child, but today was going shit enough without Edward and his family scaring the crap out of me.

There was short pause before he finally spoke again. _"What can I do to make it up to you?"_

_DAMN him and his unbelievably adorable, apologetic voice._ No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay angry with him. He _had _warned before that calling was sometimes just not an option when hunting vampires, especially when their hearing was so damn acute.

I grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged down in frustration. "You can get your and your family's arses to my house ASAP or I'll show you just how mean and menacing I can be."

"_You got it babe. We'll be there soon."_

"You'd better be." _Dumbass._

"_I promise. Oh and I love you."_

I sighed heavily, knowing that I'd lost the battle. As soon as he said that, I was his.

"Would you believe after all the shit you put me through that I love you too?"

He laughed at that, blowing me a kiss. Victoria giggled and gave a short applause, earning a scowl from me. He didn't need encouragement; that would only egg him on.

"_We'll be home soon, and then we'll get ready and be over there before you know it."_

I snorted loudly. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Has Alice picked out her dress yet?"

He deliberated for a few seconds. "We'll be on time babe. Even if I have to drag her out of her closet room myself."

"She has a _closet room_?!" Victoria choked, gaping at me.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Don't ask." I spotted my house up ahead and my heart sank. Well crap, here goes to nothing. "We're home now Edward."

"No need to explain," he chuckled, knowing full well that between now and the concert I would literally be the possession of the Swan residence. "I'll see you very soon. Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it," I grumbled, hearing his amused chuckle before I ended the call. We drove up the slope towards the main driveway. Everyone was home already, even Dad. I took a deep breath, preparing myself as Victoria parked the car. She giggled and shook her head at my no-doubt-terrified expression.

"Come on superstar," she teased, squeezing my hand briefly before getting out of the car. I blinked frantically, my legs like heavy steel poles holding me down. There was a sharp rap at the window and I glanced up at Victoria, whom was frowning questioningly down at me. There was no point trying to hide away from this; Mom would send out a huge search party for me and that would just be beyond humiliating.

"Let's do this." I got out of the car and let Victoria tow me towards the house. She rubbed my back soothingly, mumbling words of reassurance. I was glad she was there with me; it gave me the courage I needed not to bolt away.

The front door opened and my mother stepped out, already dressed immaculately in a salmon coloured cocktail dress, with long lacy sleeves and deep v-neck. She wore golden bangles on her wrists and matching hoop earrings. Her thick hair was styled into a neat, elaborate bun, a few loose tendrils flowing down her shoulders. With her beaming smile and gleaming eyes, she looked fit for the red carpet.

"Bella, honey!" she exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. I hugged her back sheepishly, too nervous to protest. "We're just doing the final touches, and then we'll be ready for you. Tanya and Kate are upstairs waiting to help you get ready. Oh, hello there again! Victoria right?"

"Hi there Mrs Swan," Victoria beamed, stepping into the porch after me.

"Oh please, Renee is just fine. You're welcome to use one of our guest rooms to get ready Victoria," she added, noticing the package Victoria held over her shoulder.

"It's fine Mom, she can come with me," I said, trying my best to smile. "I'm sure Tanya and Kate would appreciate an extra hand anyway." Mom smiled wider than ever, and actually let out a squeal.

"I can't believe my baby is going to perform today!" She clapped her hands excitedly and I cringed. It wasn't like she hadn't seen me perform before.

"We'll be going upstairs then Mom," I said with a resigning sigh. She nodded and hurried off ahead of us, mumbling under her breath. I shook my head, unable to hold back the smile. Despite how I was feeling, it was nice her having fun at least. I knew she was just trying to be a good Mom. She wanted me to shine.

"I still can't get over how big this house is," Victoria breathed and we made our way up the marble stairs.

I shrugged, smiling meekly. "It's about the same size as the Cullen Manor."

"The Cullen _Manor_?! Holy _shit_!"

"Tell me about it," I said, shaking my head. Even the name of the house gave a sense of power. If only Victoria how powerful the inhabitants _really _were. I stopped just outside Kate's bedroom, turning to my friend. She stared at me, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "I'd just like to apologise in advance," I explained miserably. She laughed and patted my shoulder in understanding. I gave her a finally apologetic look, praying for the world to swallow me whole before the nightmare begun. Bracing myself with a deep breath, I stepped into the room.

Almost at once I was swarmed by my two squealing sisters. They greeted Victoria and indicated her to closet room so she could get changed. Then they pounced on me. Tanya already had a set of dresses to choose from; at least twenty of them.

"I thought you'd already chosen them!" I exclaimed, glaring accusingly at Kate. I remembered her specifically showing me four dresses that I was to change into after each interval.

"We wanted you to choose," she said simply. Her tone meant she wasn't going to take any crap from me, so I relented and turned my attention back to Tanya and the dresses.

"You need to pick at least three," Tanya instructed, holding each one out to me in turn. "They're all easy to dance in so don't worry about that. I've picked one out for you already, because I couldn't help myself." _Well at least she was being honest. _She held out a long red asymmetric dress, with a deep slit down the side. It had long, lacy sleeves though so that made up for the revealing slit. I glanced over the selection of dresses before me, my stomach twisting at the amount of time I had left before I was in the spotlight.

I spotted a dark blue jumpsuit with a large gold buckle and pulled it out of the selection. It was simple but elegant, just what I liked. "I like this one, but you guys can pick the others. They're all nice Tan, you picked a great selection." She winked at me before diving into debate with Kate over which dresses to select.

I sat in the revolving chair beside the humongous dressing table, taking care not look into the mirror as the girls set to work. The only thing I could do right now was grit my teeth and let them get on with it. It wasn't like they were shoddy at it anyway; they were practically pros now. I closed my eyes, leaning back as Tanya's delicate fingers worked through my hair, trying to focus on anything but the fact that I was a few scarce hours from performing on stage.

_Edward will be with you soon._

My shoulders relaxed at the thought that he would be watching me, in the front row as I'd instructed. I could focus my gaze on him the entire time; that way I would feel much calmer. The lyrics of every song pretty much reflected how I felt about him. Mom had selected most of the songs, hence the reason why they were pretty much all about love. I liked all the choices anyway; who doesn't enjoy songs about love? I prayed that Mom had put the right guitar on stage for me; for some reason I always played better with my newest Fender acoustic than I did with my other two. Perhaps it was the nerves, or I was just plain weird. All I knew was that if the wrong guitar was down there, I was going to have a panic attack.

_Calm. Stay calm._

I heard Victoria re-enter the room, and peered over at her. She looked gorgeous in a simple backless black gown, with long tight fitting sleeves and a scoop neck. She wore silver studs and an intricate choker necklace.

"Wow Tory," I grinned as she stepped forwards, giving me a spin.

"It's nothing," she said, smiling appreciatively. "No one will be looking at me today. Not with you in the room."

My cheeks flushed. "Don't be silly."

She just laughed and shook her head. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look do you?"

"Don't bother trying to persuade her otherwise," Kate snorted, busy painting my nails. "We've been trying for years."

"Years and years and years," Tanya agreed.

I scowled at her and was about to retort back when Tanya came into view, brandishing what looked like an eyelash curler. "Zip it and close your eyes." I stuck my tongue out childishly but obliged. There was no point arguing with them anyway; they always had the last say.

"Can I help in any way?" Victoria offered.

"Sure, you can do the other hand," said Kate. I blocked out her voice as she began giving Victoria a long list of complicated and unnecessary instructions with the nail art. Honestly, it would start peeling off by the end of the first performance anyway knowing my luck.

As the girls chatted together as they worked, I zoned out, thinking over my crazy life. I'd been contemplating a lot in the past few weeks. It seemed like only yesterday I'd jumped into a completely different world; one where my biggest worry wasn't about which club I had next, or which performance Mom had signed me up for, but when I was next to encounter a deadly, bloodthirsty vampire. My entire family were still completely oblivious to the dangers that lay out there. Even Jacob-whom I'd grown up with all these years- wasn't even an ordinary human. My life felt like it was hanging on a thread with the level of danger I was in every day, knowing that I was now a precious target for the _Casadores _to use as a sacrifice of some kind. Basically, I was the key to the end of the human race as we knew it. To think a month or so ago, I knew nothing of vampires, and now they were well and truly in my life.

Then there was Edward and his amazing family. A family of skilled vampire hunters, trained to kill the predators and protect humans. People who weren't even acknowledged for their work, yet still risked life and limb to protect us. Edward, slowly but surely becoming a vampire himself, was now a huge part of my life. The love of my life. The more I dwelled over what I'd gotten myself into, the more I could not believe I was still alive. I had to take each day at a time; there was no knowing which one would be my last with such dangerous predators on the loose, all out solely for me.

_If Edward heard you talking like that, he would be appalled. _

I shrugged the thought away with a frown. Of course Edward was right. I shouldn't be thinking the worst, but then if I didn't, would I be prepared for it? What the hell would I do if I suddenly _was _kidnapped by the _Casadores_? Admittedly there was hardly ever a time now when I wasn't being watched by one the Cullens or by Jake. But was that enough? I remembered Edward saying that Karl seemed to have an affinity with the Earth; he could make the ground sink beneath our feet. _How the hell were any of us supposed to compete over that? _I was literally a sitting duck, waiting to be shot. Sure, they could put barriers and obstacles in front of me, but how many shots would it take before I was finally hit?

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Tanya's impatient brought me back from terrible contemplations.

"Wha…?" I opened my eyes, squinting slightly. Holy crap…had I fallen asleep?

"We kind of need you awake for the next part Bella," Kate teased, tugging my arm lightly. Well shit, I _had _fallen asleep. This was going well, so far. Now all I had to do was fall asleep or collapse on stage and it would be a perfect disaster.

"I'm sorry guys," I mumbled, standing up slowly and stretching my limbs. "I'm not even tired…"

"It's just the nerves Bella," Victoria assured me squeezing my hand as Tanya picked out the first dress of the night. "You are going to look fantastic."

I smiled meekly, my heart already beginning to race. "What time is it?"

"Ten past seven," Tanya explained, beckoning me forwards to step into the dress. "The first few guests have already arrived."

"Shit." I knew well enough now how the twin's regimes worked. They always liked to be completely ready before guests arrived; they were always the ones at the door welcoming people in.

Kate caught my eye and understood my qualms immediately. "It's alright Bella, we left you with Victoria for a little bit to let them in." Thank God for that. The last I wanted to do was to piss them off. That would not be the greatest start to an already-petrifying evening.

Once Tanya zipped me up from behind and made the final adjustments, she took my hand and led me to the full-length mirror, Kate and Victoria right behind us. I blinked at the young woman standing before me. Sure she had the same coloured eyes, same nose, cheekbones and same coloured hair, but other than that she looked nothing like me. Her hair was intricately braided and plaited to one side, the loose curls flowing down her right shoulder. Her skin was completely and unblemished and had some sort of glistening look to it, like a thousand tiny diamonds against her skin. The red dress was elaborate and stunning; a deep, luscious red, blending seamlessly with her skin. The slit ran alongside her right leg, stopping midway up her thigh. On her feet she wore delicate silver stiletto sandals, with ribbon holding them in place. She wore silver hoop earrings and a matching pendant necklace, with the Swan family Crest in diamond at the centre. It was needless to say that they'd done a perfect job with me again.

"So? What do you think?" Kate asked, stepping into view beside me.

I slowly stroked my hands down my waist and along my hips. They'd given me a deep red lipstick, to match with the dress and there was a slight pink tinge to my cheeks. I noticed my nails and choked in horror. "You know I'm playing the guitar right?" The nail art wouldn't even last the first few strums, and they'd worked so hard on it. All three of them shook their heads in unison.

"It won't chip trust me," Tanya said simply. "You're ready. Shall we go down?"

_Fuck. _"Now?" I squeaked. "Aren't there a few introductory performances before me?" I'd never been so nervous to perform in my life. Normally I didn't get nervous till I got on the stage; now I was literally sweating.

"Yeah but we need you backstage before it all starts. Mom doesn't want anyone seeing you beforehand." I rolled my eyes at my mother's tenacity. Only she would come up with a rule like that.

Kate laughed in agreement to my unspoken thought. "Tan and I will head down first to check whether the coast is clear." I sighed and glanced back at my reflection as the two of them headed out. Originally, this was just supposed to be small thing; a couple of Mom's celeb friends would come over and I would sing a few songs for them while they talked over drinks. Then somehow it had progressed to what felt the whole neighbourhood and beyond. Hell, Mom gone far enough to invite some ambassadors of a few famous music academies. It had all risen way too high for my liking…

"Bella? You alright?" Victoria's reflection gazed at me anxiously, her eyes gentle and sympathetic. Only she knew how damn worried I'd been about this all day.

"I'm scared shitless."

She laughed softly, patting my back. "I know. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I turned round slowly, anticipating she wanted to say more. She smiled, and her eyes glistened with an emotion that blew me away. "I also want you to know how proud I am of you. I'm proud to call you my best friend. High School hasn't always been the best for me, but since you turned up and took up that spare seat in Math, I've felt happier. It's not about your background, your Mom being a famous actress and all, although I have to admit, being able to attend all these parties has its perks—" she grinned at me and I laughed, liking her honesty. "You have so much talent, pride and self-assurance and I love that about you. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you do, you'll have my full support. Always."

My heart melted at her words. Those were words of a true friend. "Thanks Tory, I appreciate that. Seriously I do." I vowed then that no matter what, I would make sure that Victoria never found out the truth of what was going on around her. Vampires and werewolves would stay mythical in her eyes. I would never want her to be in danger because of me. I pulled her into a hug, ignoring her squeals about messing up my makeup and hair. She was family too. If anything happened to her, it would destroy me.

Just then Tanya poked her head through the door, smiling widely. "Okay, let's go!" I stepped from Victoria and stared at her, eyes wide._ Oh God. _

"Bella! Come on quick before someone else turns up at the door!"

"Right." I gulped, taking Victoria's hand and towing her along with me as I followed Tanya out of the room.

The entrance hall was unsurprisingly empty. I could hear a hum of voices coming from the ballroom and felt bile rise up my throat. "When you say backstage, you mean the conference room right?"

"Yup," Tanya sang, gliding ahead gracefully. She and Kate had gone for identical outfits again; sexy halter neck prom dresses, tight-fitting and pleated to just below the waist, then flowing seamlessly to the floor. The only difference was the colours; Tanya's was a dark purple and Kate's was a dark turquoise, matching her pensive eyes. Both of them looked stunning and confident as they strode towards the ballroom, unaffected by the noise of the audience getting louder. Sometimes I wondered why _they_ didn't perform; they would be amazing on stage.

I followed them silently into the conference room and was immediately greeted by several beaming faces. The backstage crew and designers were already in place. Tanya handed the three other allocated outfits over and indicated for me to sit down on one of the swivel chairs. I happily obliged, now well and truly petrified. If I screwed up today, a lot of people would be there to witness it.

"I haven't got my phone with me," I suddenly realised.

Kate was already two steps ahead of me. She stepped forwards and attached something small to my ear. She then spoke into a microphone on a headset she wore. "Testing. Testing." Her voice sounded louder at my right ear.

"It works," I told her.

"When you're on, I'll let you know via this, OK? It's just an earpiece though so you won't be able to reply."

"Sure sure," I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"I'll obviously turn it off during your performances, don't worry."

"Trust me, that's the least of my worries," I groaned, fighting the temptation to run my hands through my hair. I knew it would only a chorus of squeals from my sisters and probably Victoria as well.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "You'll be fine."

_That's easy for you to say!_ I wanted to scream, but I knew she only meant well, so kept my mouth shut and just smiled feebly.

"We're off to take our seats now," Tanya announced a few moments later once she was done with talking to the crew members. "Victoria you should probably come with us to, we'll show you where you're sitting." She paused briefly, listening intently to someone through her own headset. Her face lit up and she grinned wryly over at me. _Oh God, now what?_

"The Cullens are here."

_THANK THE LORD!_

A sudden heavy weight released from my shoulders as I let out a sigh of relief. They were here. My Edward was here.

"Hell, just stare at Edward the whole time!" Kate advised. "Then you'll be properly distracted!"

"You know it!" I breathed, beaming widely.

_Edward was here. _His glistening emerald gaze alone would hold me, keep me calm. I would sing to him the whole time; that would definitely keep me distracted from the several hundreds of other people in the audience staring at me. I could hear the rumble of voices through the walls as the audience waited for the performances to begin. From what Mom had vaguely informed me during the rehearsal the day before, there were to be two introductory performances from the local band that would be accompanying me later on. There would be short intervals after two songs, during which I was to stay backstage (and change it another outfit). Apparently it would ruin the whole 'performing-atmosphere' if I didn't. Only once the entire performance was complete could I finally join my family and friends for dinner. Hopefully they'd manage to fit all of us on to one table.

"Miss Swan?" I turned my gaze towards the young lady whom was speaking to me. She had neat cropped brunette hair, fair skin and wide baby blue eyes. "They're just about to start the first performance. I'll give you the heads up when you've got two more minutes."

"Right. Thanks." I croaked.

"I'm Heidi by the way," she said with a wink before turning back to her colleagues, immediately plunging into their discussion. I rocked slowly in my seat, hands clasping my knees tightly. All this waiting around was actually making me even more nervous. It just gave me more time to worry about what could potentially go wrong. I glanced down at the stiletto sandals on my feet. They didn't look so beautiful anymore; now they were more like a death trap waiting to happen. One slip and I'd go tumbling down, probably flashing to half the population of Alaska in the process.

_Edward will be there._

I closed my eyes, taking long deep breaths. Edward would be watching. So would Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. It was comfort enough to know they would be there too. Both my parents would be there; Dad rarely got time off from work-being the Chief of Police-but even he had managed to take the time off to see me. Mom had put a lot- albeit a little too much-of effort into this night and I knew it meant a lot to her. That was enough incentive to try my hardest. Hell, even Tanya and Kate deserved a little effort from me. Jacob had been supportive from the start and I knew he just wanted me to do my best. Well that was exactly what I would do. For everyone else at least, if not for myself.

I could hear the band playing through the wall. _Crap they'd almost finished their first song. _My heart fluttered dangerously and I clenched my teeth. _For God's sakes calm down Bella…_

"Miss Swan? Can I ask you to follow me? We can wait on the side of the stage now." _Fuck!_

"Okay," I squeaked, heaving myself up and following after Heidi. I literally felt as though at any moment my heart was going to come up my throat. I made a mental note to ensure my mother didn't put me down for another performance for the next three months at least.

"Ready?" Heidi stage-whispered, dimming the lights to the conference room, presumably so we didn't alert attention to ourselves when we walked into the ballroom.

_Not in the slightest! _"Ready," I whispered back, so softly I could hardly hear the words myself. Heidi smiled encouragingly before slowly pushing open the door and stepping into the ballroom. I immediately looked to my left and saw the band onstage. They had put a long folding panel in front of the door-almost like curtains on a theatre stage- so I couldn't see any of the audience at all. Heidi motioned for me to give her a spin. I did as I was told, turning slowly to avoid getting dizzy. She stopped me a few times, smoothing down the material of my dress and my hair. Once I faced her again she gave me a thumbs up. "Perfect," she mouthed, beaming widely. I smiled back feebly.

_Just find Edward and keep your eyes on him…_

The band finally finished their tune and the hall erupted with applause. _Holy shit…that sounded like a lot of people…_

The lights dimmed and were replaced by a single spotlight right at the centre of the platform. My mother stepped into the spotlight, confidence radiating off her like the sun. She was in her element. She shook hand with the band member closest to her, before turning her attention back to the audience.

"A massive thank you to the members of _Essence _for performing for us tonight." There was another short session of applause and my mother beamed down at the audience, her eyes glowing.

"Now as you all probably well know by now, my daughter Isabella is a very talented musician…" _Lord here we go. _"We started her on the piano from the age of five. She hasn't stopped excelling since. My Isabella is now due to finish her diploma this year. She also plays the guitar- both acoustic and electric- to the highest of standards. Then of course there's her voice, which you will get a 'little' sample of tonight." There was rumble of laughter from the audience as I snorted softly. As she spoke, I noticed a couple more of my accompanists step onto the stage.

"I'm proud of every one of my children for what they have achieved over the years," Mom continued, completely unaffected by the spotlight solely on her. "I hope to see them all excel in the future in whatever they want to do. Both my husband and I will always be there for them of course in whatever career they choose, although I _may _nudge them a little towards a career in the arts." She winked and received another rumble of laughter from the audience. I rocked slowly from one foot to the other, trying to ignore what awaited me on stage.

"Anyway I am extremely blessed to have a daughter with such talent," she recited. "She truly has an amazing musical ear, and has already written songs of her own. I'll leave it to your own opinion about her voice, but trust me when I say it's astounding." My cheeks burned at her drastic compliments. Without even knowing it, she was digging me a grave.

She then glanced down to her right and looked straight at me. She held my gaze, and I felt the pride and love literally pouring off her towards me. It gave me courage than I expected. I smiled at her, giving her the cue she needed.

"Well I think I've talked enough," she said, breaking away to beam at the audience. "So, without further ado, here she is, Miss Isabella Swan." The room erupted with applause, literally making the ground at my feet vibrate.

Heidi gave me a final thumbs-up before nudging me towards the stage. All the accompanists, including the band members, were glancing over at me, waiting. _Holy shit. This is it. _

_Just find Edward. Find Edward and you'll be fine. _

I steeled myself, taking a large lungful of air. _Time to face the music._

"Let's do this," I mumbled inwardly, before lifting up my chin and stepping out onto the platform.

…

**EPOV**

"Alice, so help me if you don't calm down this instant..." I was really starting to lose my patience. There was only so much _Alice _I could put up with before I lost it.

"How are you _not _excited?!" she squealed beside me, bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of my car. "It's finally here! Bella's concert! You should be excited!"

I _was_ excited. Only a mad man wouldn't be. My Bella was going to singing. No way in hell was I not excited for that. I'd heard her sing a couple of times, and each time had been glorious. She had voice to marvel at; so angelic and unblemished. It made my very core scream out to her.

If Alice hadn't been in the car, _I_ probably wouldhave been bouncing up and down in _my_ seat. There was no way I letting her know that though. The teasing would be endless.

"I hope Jasper remembered to bring my coat with him…and Rose did calibrate all the sensors right? _Shit_ did you bring your _Black Rose _with you? And have we—"

"Alice, _give me a break_!" I snapped, losing my patience. She pouted, leaning back in her seat. We were almost at Bella's house; I could see the visitors' car park from between gaps in the trees. It seemed like quite a few guests had already arrived; half the car park was full.

"You don't think anything _will _happen tonight, do you?" Alice asked, peering up at me. I sighed heavily. She could never keep quiet for very long.

"Remind me why you're in my car again…" I knew the reason why of course; Jasper was driving the BMW X1, with the others as passengers. I hadn't seen the logic behind that apart from taking fewer cars with us, but Alice had insisted that she was my passenger.

She scowled at me, holding me with her piercing gaze until I relented.

"I hope not," I said, noticing a man in yellow reflective-jacket standing in the middle of the road up ahead. He signalled to his left as we approached him. I made a sharp turn, thanking him. "We're all going to be there, so it shouldn't be a problem if something did." I secretly hoped that tonight would run smoothly though; for Bella's sake. She'd had enough to think about today without having to worry about a vampire attack.

I parked my Porsche next to one of the lampposts. The house was right ahead in all its splendour, the ground lights leading along the long pathway right up to the front door of the house. A few more cars were parked closer to the house, and I assumed they were Renee's special friends. Bella had told me before here mother had gone a little too far with this particular event. Celebrities attending wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

"It's a shame Reneesme couldn't come along as well," Alice said as we got out of the car. She wrapped her emerald shawl tightly around her against the bitter. The night sky was clear and starry; not a single cloud, which explained the cold. The crescent moon gleamed up above us, blanketing the sky with a pearly white glow. Reneesme and her parents- Marcus and Monica- had had to stay behind to finish the surveillance arrangements for Bella's cross country run. They were keen to ensure everything was ready well in advance. Monica had been particularly ashamed that she couldn't see Bella perform.

"She'll have to give us a private performance later on," she'd said as we'd left. Alice had been surprisingly fast at choosing what to wear, but I assumed that may have been because she'd already prepared the outfit for the event, weeks in advance. Let Alice be Alice.

"Emmett going to be recording it anyway isn't he?" I asked, turning just as Jasper parked the _X1 _beside us.

"They've got a professional recording it anyway; we can just buy a copy from them," Alice explained. Jasper stepped out of the car then, adjusting his bowtie. Alice flitted forwards and readjusted it again, tutting earnestly. I chuckled and helped Mom out of the front seat. She very rarely had the chance to go out nowadays, not even to perform; it was nice to see her all dressed up for the occasion in a pale blue turtleneck dress. Alice had of course grabbed the opportunity to doll her up.

"I'm not I'm going to last much longer in these heels," she groaned softly, glancing down at the stiletto heels she wore. "For future reference Alice hon, shallower heels are preferable."

"We'll be sitting down most of the time Mom," I assured her just as Dad got out beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We ready to go? Rose?" Rose stepped out, looking irritated but otherwise stunning as usual.

"I swear to God, if this dress hitches up one more time…" she snarled, taking my outstretched hand. She pushed down at the material at her waist, scowling. I couldn't help but chuckle. Rose having wardrobe problems was a rare sight.

She could me watching and smiled wryly. "If it wasn't such a nice damn dress, I would have thrown it away already." The tight-fitting jet black dress really did suit her. There would be a lot of ogling boys tonight.

"Is Emmett in the boot or something?" I said, peering into the empty car. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud cry from behind us. I spun round in shock, to see Emmett already halfway up the pathway towards the house, pointing up at one of the trees aligning the pathway. "_Dude_! They've put candy in the trees!" He plucked one from one of the lower branches, looking like a little kid on Christmas day.

We all laughed and followed after him. He'd been all mature and military-like at home, hurrying us up so we left on time, and now he'd returned to normal again. In fact the only time Emmett ever acted serious, was when we under attack or on a mission and even then he couldn't help but throw a few jokes in.

We stopped outside the front door and Jasper rang the bell. Almost at once the doors were opened and a recognisable young maid appeared at the doorway. She was dressed in a cute light pink jumpsuit, her light brown hair tied to one side, flowing down her shoulder. She had a professional headset on and a clipboard in her arms. "Good evening sir…madam…" she glanced at all of us in turn, unsure of who to address to. Jasper stepped forwards to give her a hand. "Sir," she said with a grateful smile. "Mr Cullen I believe yes?"

"That's correct yeah," Jasper said, smiling courteously. The girl blushed lightly and glanced down at her clipboard. Jasper was being his natural charming self as usual.

She scanned along her list, ticking us off. "So that's Master Edward, Jasper and Emmett Cullen, Mr Carlisle and Mrs Esme Cullen, and Miss Rosalie and Alice Cullen?"

"That's all of us," Rose said with a friendly smile. The girl blinked as she glanced up at Rosalie, slightly taken aback. She tended to have that affect on people.

"Welcome to Swan Residence," she said timidly, stepping aside to let us through. "If you just hand your coats to one of us, we'll put in the closet for you under your name." We all thanked her and stepped inside, removing our coats. I faintly heard the young girl mumble into her headset as we passed by. "The Cullens are here, Miss." _Who was Miss? Tanya? Bella? _I handed my coat to the closest maid, thanking her before stepping through into the entrance hall. The Swan insignia was once again hanging from the wall above the stairs. The only difference was now all along the walls leading towards the ballroom, were portrait shots. All of Bella. There was a much younger Bella-probably about twelve years old-with her sisters; in glistening leotards and in mid spin on the ice rink. Her body curved elegantly and effortlessly. Even then she'd been a talent. There was another more present picture; a still of her singing. Her expression was filled with some much passion it made my heart flutter. The next picture was a studio portrait shot. Her auburn eyes were intense and beautiful, her lips slightly parted, her hair falling effortlessly over her shoulders. She was simply stunning.

"Dude, Bella is _hot_!" Emmett exclaimed. I glared over at him in warning. I knew he only meant it as a joke, but she was _mine_. He lifted his hands in surrender, palms facing me. "Easy tiger! I've my own sexy queen." He waggled his eyebrows at Rosalie. She smiled sweetly and flipped him off, earning a pout from my idiotic brother. She certainly knew how to put him in place.

"Come on, guys! We have to get a table close to the front!" Alice cried. We followed after her at once, knowing full well that Bella would have all our heads on a platter if we didn't sit in front. The ballroom was elaborately decorated with ribbons along the walls. The chandelier above our heads glistened mysteriously in the dimly lit room. Starting from the very end of the ballroom to just in front of me, there were at least five rows of circular tables, with white tablecloths and crystal glasses. Each table could hold up to seven or eight people. Bella would probably be sitting with her family during dinner, which was understandable. I hadn't been formerly introduced as her boyfriend to her parents yet anyway. That conversation could wait.

All the tables curved around an elevated platform, where already the instruments, stools and microphones were assembled; there was a black grand piano beside the stage, its lid raised. I glanced at the stool in the centre of the platform where very soon, no doubt, my Bella would be sitting. The last time I'd seen her perform on stage, she'd hated me and rightly so. I'd misjudged her bravery. I'd overreacted. Now, it was a different story. She _loved _me. She loved me despite of whom I was. Despite of _what _I was.

"The table right in front is free!" Alice tugged at my arm, bringing me back to present. "Do you think that's saved for her family?"

"We're on the one next to it," a voice answered beside us. We both turned to see the two twins Kate and Tanya, both wearing stunning identical halterneck dresses. Tanya's was a dark purple, Kate's an aqua green gradient. I instinctively glanced behind them. Tanya rolled her eyes and Kate let out a small giggle. I had tried not to be too obvious, but evidently I'd failed.

"She's backstage," Tanya explained coolly, raising a perfect eyebrow. "That table's saved for you guys and Victoria. She should be along soon; I think she went to get something from her bag. We figured you'd want to be close to the stage." _You bet I do. _

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully and she nodded, her topaz eyes glistening with amusement. I followed after Alice and Jasper, taking a seat at our designated table. I had to lean back in my chair to stop myself from giving Alice a run for her money and having my own excited fit. On the table they'd placed a menu and a programme at each seat. I picked up the programme and glanced down the list. There were two introductory performances from _Essence_; a local band Mom had actually played with once before. After that it was all Bella Splendour. I knew every single song and loved them all which was a bonus. Anything she sang I would love anyway, but it was good to know.

"I love all these songs!" Rosalie practically squealed as she read the programme. "Do you recognise any of the accompanists Mom?"

"One or two," Mom said, glancing down at her own. "They're all professionals. One of the guitarists is an Ambassador for Music." _Holy shit! _Now I knew why Bella had been panicking so much before; she was performing amongst the 'crème de la crème'. Not to mention the sheer number of people who were there. From a quick glance around it looked like three hundred plus were watching. That was enough to make me nervous, and I wasn't even performing.

I noticed that Bella's parents had also taken their seats around the table beside Tanya and Kate. Both her parents were in deep conversation with a young couple whom had their backs to us. Judging from the various cameras sneaking out and loud gasps from other guests passing by, they had to be famous. Jacob, wearing a smart black tux, sat facing our table. He caught my gaze and nodded with a smirk. I nodded back, spotting the empty seat beside him. _Bella._ _When would I get to see her? _

"Heya guys!" We all glanced up to see Victoria flitting towards us. "You all look amazing!" She beamed all four gents including myself stood up as she made to sit down.

"As do you Victoria," I said, pulling her seat out for her. "How's Bella doing?"

"Scared shitless," she said, glancing at my parents apologetically. "That's a direct quote." I frowned, longing to be able to do something, but knowing full well that her sisters let alone her mother wouldn't let me.

"She looks beyond amazing Edward, seriously."

"She always does."

Victoria rolled her eyes dramatically. "You'll see soon enough."

From speaking to her earlier, she'd obviously been worried out of her mind about the loss of contact from me all day. To be honest, I'd gone a little crazy too, except I knew that if we didn't assemble the surveillance now, we never would get it done on time. The National Park the cross country competition was taking place in, was very rarely vacant. We'd managed to seal off the perimeters for just over three hours, acting as an environmental patrol. I'd had to turn my phone off during the schedule, to ensure as little interference with the monitors as possible when calibrating and positioning them. I could understand why she'd been pissed when I'd finally called her. I was surprised she'd actually picked up at all.

"_Would you believe after all the shit you put me through that I love you too?" _

I smiled inwardly, astounded as to how lucky I'd been to find someone as forgiving and understanding as her. I didn't deserve her; but she was mine. More importantly she _wanted _to be mine. Just as Alice began to read out the three-course menu for the evening, the band got onto the stage. I recognised the lead singer because Mom had been given free tickets to one of her gigs. They tuned quickly as the room fell silent and the lights dimmed down some more. The lead singer strummed her guitar and cued the rest of them in. They were pretty good, but I only recognised the first song they sang. By the time they'd finished the second song and a single spotlight appeared on the stage, I was ready to leap out of my chair as I clapped along with the others. _Bella next…_

Mrs Renee Swan suddenly appeared in the spotlight, taking me by surprise. There was no wonder Bella was so damn beautiful with parents like hers. She thanked the band and welcomed us all, smiling widely. I caught gaze with Alice beside Jasper; her eyes were wide with excitement. She wasn't the only one; it seemed like almost everyone in the room was eager to finally see the talk of the night in the flesh.

"So, without further ado, here she is, Miss Isabella Swan." _HOORAY!_

The audience broke into cheers and applause as the spotlight lifted, entire platform was illuminated with a warm light, and Bella stepped into view from behind a panel. I swear my jaw nearly hit the table at the sight of her. She looked like a goddess; completely and utterly perfect. From her intricately braided hair to her daring stiletto sandals, she looked like a work of art. As for the slit down her thigh…it made me aches in places I never thought I could. Her skin literally looked like it was glowing like a chandelier. I felt Victoria lean forwards beside me. "Told you so." I could barely hear her over the applause. She had been totally right. Bella looked beyond amazing.

She greeted each of her accompanists in turn, flashing her perfect teeth as she smiled widely, and then bowed towards the audience. _My God she looked to die for…_

She took her seat on the centred stool, pushing back a little to angle herself more towards her accompanists. She peered out into the audience as she adjusted the microphone on the stand. My heart melted. She was searching for me.

Her glorious eyes began to blaze in panic as she panned over the room. _Remember what I'd promised you baby…_

Finally she found me. Her shoulders sagged with relief and her smile blossomed. So beautiful. I grinned back at her, fighting the urge to reach out towards her. This was _her _moment. I wanted her to shine. She grasped her guitar, a small frown creasing her forehead as she began to delicately strum away. I sat back mesmerized, as she strummed skilfully, already lost to the music. She closed her eyes, her lips parting. Then she began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone?_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_ One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

At those words, she opened her eyes and looked straight at me. Her gaze was full of so much love and trust it took all my concentration not to leap up and pull her into my arms.

_Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_ One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**(A/N: **_**A Thousand Years **_**by Christina Perri)**

…**.**

By the time Bella had finished her second song and the first small interval had begun, I was pining for her more than ever. I had been vaguely aware of Rosalie and Alice mouthing the words along with her, but other than that she'd had my full attention. I was completely mesmerized by her angelic voice; pure and passionate. She was a pure talent; I would give everything to make sure she had the prosperous future she deserved. Only in the past month or so, her reality had become her worst nightmare. I knew all too well the fearful thoughts that were probably coursing through her every minute of every day. No matter how many times I thought over it, I still couldn't contemplate her significance in the _Casadores'_ ploy to revive their master. They could have chosen _anyone_. They sort of had a reason to hate myself and my family; so why hadn't one of us been chosen? All in all the reason didn't matter; they wouldn't get their hands on her. Not if I could help it. Even if it meant dying for her, even it meant _leaving _her to lead them away; at least she would be safe and would have a future.

"Edward? You listening honey?" I glanced up to find my entire family staring at me. _Well shit, how long had I zoned out?_

"Aaaaand the Eddie shuttle has re-entered the Earth's atmosphere," Emmett commentated. I rolled my eyes as they all laughed at my expense.

I turned to my mother, whom was trying to keep a straight face for my sake. "What was it you were saying Mom?"

"I said at the next interval, two of us should take a quick patrol around the house."

"Cool. You want me to go?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say no. I didn't want to miss a moment of this evening.

Thankfully Mom shook her head, smiling warmly. "You're needed here honey. Jasper and Alice have already volunteered."

"Although you _have_ to call or text me as _soon_ as Bella gets back on stage," Alice ordered, nibbling at a breadstick. It seemed that whilst I had been contemplating, they'd given out a few snacks. "I'm not missing any of it. I can't wait to see what her next outfit is!"

"How do you know she's changing?" I asked with a frown. That dress was sexy enough. If she did any better than that, she would quite literally blow me away.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically, patting my shoulder in mock pity. "Eddie my dear, if her sisters have _any _fashion or professional sense they will have different outfits for her. Don't test me when it comes to dress code."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ego has landed," I sang, earning a slap from Alice.

Jasper and Alice left shortly after, with Alice complaining about how she was probably going to ruin her shoes. Of all the things she could have complained about. The interval lasted another fifteen minutes; fifteen minutes of agonizing anticipation. Alice and Jasper both returned just as the lights started to dim again. I highly doubted they were going to be late in; Alice had probably timed the patrol by the minute.

Bella re-entered the stage, wearing a gorgeous full length jumpsuit. On her arm she wore a gold bracelet in the shape of a snake. She looked like a Greek princess. She caught eyes with me and winked, clearly feeling much more comfortable now. The nerves seemed to have gone completely. On her feet she wore cute sandals with a small heel.

"She's dancing in this one!" Alice hissed excitedly. _How the hell did she know that? _That _would_ explain the smaller heels.

The song began and once again my Bella astounded me with her talent. The way her body swayed and curved to the music, the way her hips moved effortlessly. It was seriously sexy. The more I watched her, the more I wanted her. _How could someone so beautiful and perfect have fallen for me?_

The finale was spectacular. They had definitely saved the best till last. Bella was accompanied by a small string orchestra and choir. Her voice was so powerful it gave me goosebumps. When she'd finished, her arms falling daintily to her side, the room exploded. Cameras flashed, girls screamed; it was insane. But she deserved it all. I rose from my seat along with everyone else, joining in with the massive applause. She smiled widely and beckoned her accompanists forward, embracing them in turn. One of the choir members stepped forwards and handed her a large bouquet of red roses; I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face as she took it from her.

Alice, Rose and Mom were all sobbing their hearts out. They'd grown so attached to this wonderful young woman. _What wasn't there to like? _

Bella waved over at our table, balancing the huge bouquet on one hip, then at her family, before allowing herself to be let backstage by one of the stage crew.

"She's incredible!" Victoria squealed, wiping her cheeks dry. I nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear. Isabella Swan was an incredible woman.

And I loved her with all my heart.

…

As soon as everyone had settled down, the room was fully lit and the starters came out. I was slowly but surely becoming intolerant to normal food; it still tasted good, but in the long run it wasn't satisfying. Soon it wouldn't be enough. The very thought made me cringe.

"I can't eat this!" Alice whined, staring down at her tomato starter which had been shaped skilfully into a Rose. "It looks too good to ruin!"

Jasper chuckled. "Here babe, let me help you out." He took his spoon and scooped out one of the petals. Alice gasped and shielded the rest away from him. It was hard to believe she was an adult sometimes.

There was a loud applause from the other end of the room and my heart missed a beat as I looked up. Bella had entered the room, accompanied by a young lady in neat cream suit dress, her blond hair tied in plait. She led Bella to her family's table, being extra careful not to tread on Bella's dress. The dark blue shoulder-less dress Bella wore made her look more tempting than ever, her hair piled up immaculately with a few tendrils loose, revealing her flawless olive skin. She glanced over at our table once she was seated and waved. I winked over at her, blowing her a kiss. "One minute," she mouthed, winking back.

"Where's the food man?!" Emmett boomed, earning a few cold stares from neighbouring tables and servers.

"Here finish mine," Rosalie laughed, shutting him up. She'd learnt what buttons to press to keep him in control.

The main course was a choice between Roast pork fillet wrapped in smoked bacon, fillet of salmon baked in filo pastry or butternut squash risotto. It was restaurant-class food. Emmett gave the server a surprise when he ordered for all three dishes, but with Renée's enthusiastic consent, he got what he wanted. They also served a platter of potatoes and fresh vegetables on each table.

Mom's face blanched when her plate was set down in front of her. "Lord knows how much this must have all cost."

"You do remember who's hosting this party right, honey?" Dad chuckled. There was no denying that Bella's family were extremely wealthy and knew how to host a damn good party.

"I'm not complaining," Emmett mumbled, his mouth full of potato.

A string quartet played on stage as we ate. I glanced over at Bella whom was chatting with Jacob and the young couple at their table, and wondered what it must have been like for her to live under the spotlight. I knew she had a bit of pressure from the media already, and it was her _mother _whom was the celebrity. Being so talented in the arts it was clear where her future led. And she evidently enjoyed singing. Perhaps if she pursued in that direction, she would be safer. I was sure being a celebrity, Renée rarely went around without someone keeping watch; like a bodyguard. Maybe once Bella was moderately famous, she would be well protected.

_Bodyguards? Protect her from the Casadores? Don't be a twat Edward._

I snorted at myself for even considering that as an option. The only way to protect her was to find a way together to stop them and kill them.

Dessert was a choice of a slice of chocolate fudge cake, banoffee pie, and strawberry and white chocolate crème brûlée. Victoria surprised us all by trying to taste some of Emmett's fudge cake. Emmett manfully swallowed the entire slice, to her dismay and our utter amusement. He asked for seconds and once again-this time by Bella's consent- got his own way again. Looking at him now no one would think that he could take on any dangerous creature, let alone a bloodthirsty vampire.

"That. Was. _Divine_," Rosalie groaned, stroking her belly. "Mom, I don't think even your brownies are as good as that."

"I have to agree," Mom sighed, leaning back in her seat. "That brûlée was phenomenal."

"I could gladly have some more," Jasper agreed, setting his fork down. He eyed my plate hopefully, where I still had half of my chocolate fudge cake.

"Knock yourself out," I said, pushing the plate towards him. I'd reached my threshold. I wasn't really tasting it.

"MINE!" Emmett cried, leaning forwards. A hand swiped across the table and grabbed the plate before Emmett's. Jasper cradled the plate at his chest, grinning wryly.

"Too slow dude," he chortled. Emmett began to rise from his seat, eyes wide with intent. _Oh shit._

"Where are you off to Emmett?" We all turned towards the voice and I felt an immense tingle up my spine as Bella approached the table, her dazzling eyes glistening in amusement as she took in the scene before her. "Ah. Emmett I can ask for another one if you like. There's plenty in the kitchen. Mom went a little over the top." She rolled her eyes, glancing over at mother whom was in deep conversation with her husband.

Emmett beamed as she ushered a server over. "Cool. Make it an extra huge slice, yeah sis?" That was the first time Emmett had referred to her as 'sis' and made me smile.

It seemed Bella hadn't missed it either, for her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink and she smiled warmly before mock saluting him. "Roger that sir," she said before turning to the server. She clearly still didn't quite understand how much my entire family had grown to care for her.

The server hurried out of the ballroom and Bella turned back to us. "So guys, enjoying yourselves?"

"You. Were. Amazing!" Alice squealed, leaping up to embrace her. Bella beamed widely, her face glowing.

"Thanks. It wasn't too bad after I got the first song out of the way." She turned her gaze to me and I could literally feel the emotions pulsing off her. _Don't do that to me. I won't be able to hold back. _

I reached out for her and she took my hand at once. I pulled her into my lap, careful not to crease her dress. Her warmth made every inch of my skin tingle.

"Who are those two people at your table Bella?" Rose asked, indicating to the couple.

"Oh, they're the director and producer of Mom's new movie."

"Woah!"

Bella shrugged, leaning back into me. I welcomed her touch, wrapping my arms around her waist. It was only then that I noticed nearly every pair of eyes in the room staring over at us. _Shit. _

"Bella…" I whispered softly at her. "You know that _every _eye is on us right now?"

To my surprise she just twined her arm around my neck, turning so she lean her head on my shoulder. "It was bound to happen eventually. Let them have their moment." I smiled into her cheek, breathing in her luscious scent. I'd missed this all day.

"Thanks for your help backstage Tory," she said, raising her head. "I think Tanya and Kate want Mom to adopt you." Victoria giggled at Bella's expressionless face.

"It's no problem."

"You don't mind introducing us to your parents do you Bella?" Mom asked to my surprise. Mom wasn't usually very fond of introductions. Apart from Bella of course; she'd been dying to see her since the day Jasper mentioned her.

"You know…the whole 'his parents meeting her parents' thing," Dad explained, smirking at me. I restrained rolling my eyes and just stared evenly back at him.

"Sure." Bella lightly kissed my cheek and I reluctantly released my grasp around her. She stood up and turned round, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "You're coming too right?" _What?_

"Erm…" My heart nearly stopped as I glanced round Bella's shoulder and found both of her parents still watching us. _Was it me or did her father look like he wanted to lynch me?_

She laughed and tugged at my arm till I stood up. "It'll be fine. You already know Tanya, Kate, Jacob _and _my Mom. My Dad will be a piece of cake."

I glanced again at her father. _Yeah right. _

"Your father doesn't have his gun with him does he?"

"Don't be silly. Come on, I want you to meet them. I've met yours." Well, when she put it like that…

I heard Jasper and Emmett both snigger as I allowed Bella to tow me towards her table. _They _could laugh; they literally had had no problems with the introduction to girlfriend's parents. Reason; they had the same parents. _That doesn't sound wrong at all Edward…_

"Bella, I need to head home I'm afraid," Victoria said, momentarily saving me from my fate. Bella pouted and released my hand to hug her tightly.

"How are you getting home? Do you need a lift?"

Victoria shook her head. "My Mom's outside. I told her to come in but she's in her uniform. I don't want to embarrass her."

"It's fine. Thank you so much for everything Tory." She hugged her tightly again, kissing her cheek.

"It's not a problem. I meant what I said before."

"I know, and I really appreciate it. Take care, I'll see you tomorrow." Victoria hugged me quickly, noticing my pleading look. The longer she stayed, the longer I lived. She just laughed and with a final wave, left the ballroom. _Fuck. No more obstacles. _

Bella stopped just in front of her mother. Her father was eyeing us with a look I couldn't fathom; only that it was scaring the shit out of me.

"Mom, Dad, I just want to introduce the Cullen family to you." Bella swung her hand back, indicating to my family. "This is Esme and her husband Carlisle." Mom flitted forwards and embraced them both. Judging from Renée's expression, she already loved her.

Dad shook hands with Bella's Dad and kissed Renée's hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you both."

"And you. Thank you so much for coming and supporting Bella tonight," Renée smiled, flashing impeccable teeth.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mom beamed over at Bella. "Bella has pretty much become a member of our family now." Bella's dad snapped his eyes over towards me, his smile fading slightly. _Calm Edward. Stay calm. For Bella. _

"This is our eldest Emmett." Emmett stepped forwards with a wide smile. It seemed like I was the only one who was nervous.

"Then this is Jasper. He's in the same year as your elder daughters." Jasper winked over at the twins, immediately initiating a chorus of giggles from them.

"Then there's our adopted daughters; Rosalie and Alice." They stepped forwards in turn, smiling warmly. _Holy shit…my turn._

"And there's our youngest, Edward, whom I believe you've meet Mrs Swan?"

"Call me Renée. And yes I have actually." She turned her gaze to me and I forced myself to smile. "Nice to see you again Edward."

"The pleasure is all mine, Renée." I noticed a slight frown appear on Mr Swan's forehead. _Shit. Should I have said Mrs Cullen? She'd already told me before to call her Renée!_

"It's nice to meet you sir," I said, struggling to stay composed as I shook his hand. Thank God my palms weren't sweaty.

"Hi there Edward," he replied, still frowning. I waited patiently, knowing there was something on his mind. _Please let it be a simple resolvable problem…_

"How come you're not in school, kid? Shouldn't you be in Bella's year?"

"I skipped a few grades sir," I explained. "I graduated from high school two years ago." His eyebrows shot right into his hairline.

"Impressive…" His lips twitched, indicating a faint hint of a smile. I relaxed a little, feeling like I had just passed the first hurtle. Bella squeezed me encouragingly. It was nice to know she was with me at least. Being alone with her father would have probably been much harder. Mom brought up Renée's new movie, and soon they were talking animatedly around the table with the director and producer. Mom always had the talent of knowing how to start a good gossip. Alice winked over at us and followed after Jasper and Emmett as they moved over to talk with Jacob and the twins. Rosalie patted my shoulder as she passed. "Breathe," she said. I took a deliberate deep breath.

"You okay?" I peered down into Bella's entrancing eyes. "You did well. Dad's normally like that with new people. Especially teenagers-" _Especially boyfriends. _"He _is _the Chief of Police."

"Thank you for that reminder," I said sarcastically. Thankfully after our talk, Mr Swan hadn't frowned over at me. In fact he seemed quite calm.

Bella laughed and lightly brushed her lips against my cheek. "You're being silly."

"I'm being normal."

"Overdramatic."

"I don't want to be shot."

"He keeps his gun locked upstairs when he's not on duty. You'd have a lot of time to run."

I rolled my eyes at her comforting choice of words. "That's great." She just laughed and leaned into my chest. I pressed her to me, rocking her in my arms. "I missed you today." _So damn much. _

"I missed you too," she mumbled, before frowning up at me. "…which reminds me, you still need to explain yourself." I didn't need to be told what she talking about.

"Come with me." I took her hand and led her towards the large French doors, leading into the garden. The moon was directly above us, casting its light across the stone patio at our feet. We walked silently along the patio, stopping beside a large pond with a fountain at its centre; a stone statue of a swan perched on top. I then pulled her towards me, her back to my chest. She leaned her head back, gazing at the sky as I stroked her bare shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." She pushed into me, her hands at my waist. I leaned forwards, resting my chin on her shoulder. I already knew she was going to panic before I'd even said anything. For some reason, despite everything she'd been through she still doubted herself.

"We went to the National Park today." As I anticipated, she stiffened in my arms. I gave her a few moments, running my hands up and down her arms.

"This is about the cross-country competition right?" Her voice had risen a few octaves.

"Mm hm."

She deliberated again, taking deep breaths. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We set up most of the surveillance equipment and sorted out where everyone would be on the day. I had to keep my phone off—"

"I know," Bella sighed, turning her head to stare up at me. "I overreacted. Again. I just hate being in the dark."

"I know baby." I nuzzled my nose against hers. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. It gave me great comfort to know that _I _did that to her. _I_ comforted her.

"You won't be in the dark on the day Bella," I promised her. "We'll keep you well informed. Dad has got you a special earpiece."

"Yeah, I can say it's just communication with my coach, people do that." Well that was resolved. I had actually wondered myself how we were going to get away with Bella using earpiece during the race. It seemed she was ahead of me again.

"Edward…for God's sakes, be careful out there." I held back my moan of despair. Of course she was still worrying about everyone else but herself. Again.

"Bella…_for God's sakes…_stop worrying."

"I can't help it."

"We'll be fine. _You'll _be fine."

"Sure sure."

"_Bella._"

"Okay! Okay!" she exclaimed, folding her arms.

I sighed heavily. "Bella look at me." She slowly turned, her head hung. I grasped her chin gently, forcing her to look at me.

"You really do have beautiful eyes," I breathed softly. She smirked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"You and your charming, poetic phrases," she chided. I grinned at her, prodding her nose lightly.

"You love it."

"Keep telling yourself that babe."

I chuckled, stroking lightly along the small faint scar on her cheek. Karl had done that to her. The bastard would pay for hurting her. I would make sure of that.

"How do you restrain?" she suddenly asked. I frowned in confusion as she gazed expectantly up at me.

"Huh?"

"The night Karl attacked me." She reached up and placed her hand over mine. "I was bleeding. How did you stop yourself?" I tensed, unsure of what to say. I hadn't even thought about the bloodlust at the time. I'd been too worried about her and had wanted to find any way to rip Karl's head clean off his shoulders.

"I guess I was preoccupied with how _you_ were," I said honestly. "I honestly have no idea why Bella. Maybe I've grown used to the smell of your blood."

"Gah…" she gasped. I placed a hand over her lips, silencing her.

"It doesn't matter Bella. What matters is you're safe. Okay?"

"Okay…" she gave in, and then I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

She responded immediately, entwining her fingers round the back of my neck. Her lips moved against mine, soft and gentle. Her lips parted slightly and I moaned into her open mouth, my hands in her hair. Her breath was unbelievably sweet against my tongue, her lips warm against mine. My skin burned where she touched me. My blood roared as her soft whimpers echoed right down my throat. I couldn't get enough of her. She pressed more urgently against my lips, just as eager. I wanted all of her. I wanted _more_…

"THERE ARE THE LOVE BIRDS." _Fuck._

"You have _got _to be shitting me," Bella growled against my lips.

"You took the words from my mouth." I stepped back from her with a sigh, glaring over at Emmett, whom was closely followed by Jasper.

"Eddie, you don't want Papa Swan to catch you like that with his baby girl," Jasper teased, smiling wryly.

"I assume you came here for another reason other than to get on my nerves Jazz," I said dryly.

"Yeah, Mom said we should leave now. I think Monica left her message to say they needed a hand." He turned to address Bella. "Al and I will be back soon for the first patrol."

Bella nodded, knowing well enough now that it was pointless to argue about us patrolling. "Be careful."

"Always am Bells," he winked. "See you tomorrow." Emmett shoved me aside and pulled Bella into a bear hug. She laughed, wincing slightly as he lifted her higher.

"See you soon Bella," he grinned once he'd finally set her down. She rubbed her arms, eyes wide.

"You don't pick Rose up like that, do you?" she asked.

"It depends what we're doing," he said, waggling his eyebrows. _Nice. Just lovely. _

"Go home idiot," she laughed, waving him off. With a quick pat on her head, he spun round and sprinted off after Jasper, whom neatly dodged the kidney jab aimed at him.

Bella stared after them, shaking her head slowly. "He's incredibly strong. It's a wonder he can't rip the vampires limb from limb."

"That's because vampires are even stronger," I said gravely. "I should go." I hated to leave again. I would have gladly stayed with her all night, but the idea of Chief Swan catching me unawares in the morning made the very little blood I had left drain from my face.

"I know." Bella leaned forwards, kissing me tenderly. She broke away too early, piercing me with her gorgeous eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here to pick you up in the morning," I promised. "But Jake will have to take you home. Jasper won't be there either; we have to get the last things sorted."

She nodded, following me back into the house. Bella's parents were with everyone else at the front door. Most of the guests had gone, except for a few of Renée's friends, who'd all probably congregated in the guest's lounge according to Bella. Renée hugged us all in turn, insisted that we all came to visit again soon. I didn't need to be told twice. With Bella here, this was like my second home.

We stepped out from the porch, having been swiftly handed our coats. Bella came out with us, her hand still in mine.

"Well done with tonight Bella," Dad smiled, hugging her round the shoulders. "You did incredibly well."

"Thanks Carlisle," she beamed, kissing his cheek. "Thank you all for coming." She turned her gaze on me last and I winked.

"We'll be back soon Bella," Alice told her, dancing forward to peck Bella's cheek. "But till then, keep Jake close to you."

"Sure sure."

"Night."

They made their way down the path in pairs. It pained me to think I would be leaving my match behind.

"I don't want to go."

She giggled, making me smile. "Get lost loser. Oh and I love you."

I strode over and kissed her hard. "I love you more."

"You think so?" she gasped, breathing heavily.

"You have no idea."

"I disagree."

"EDWARD!" _Fuck._ Glorious moments never lasted long.

"Sleep well my Bella," I sighed against her lips, and then reluctantly I turned away, following after my family. I had things to do. Things that involved keeping Bella alive. Right now that was the priority.

Bella was my life now.

Forever.

**BPOV**

My fingers brushed over my lips, still tingling from his ardent kiss. I missed him already, even as I watched him walk away down the path with his family. He was my saviour. My anchor. He gave me more hope and pleasure than ever before.

I frowned slightly, touching the scar at my cheek. Edward was right that we had to move forwards and think of the future, but I couldn't help but wonder. I couldn't but wonder why Karl had _really _been there that night. If he had been there to do whatever he wanted, he could have easily done so. I had no power over him whatsoever. He was a vampire. A member of the _Casadores_. With even Edward out of the way, he could have easily taken me away in the blink of an eye. Yet he hadn't. The more I thought over it, the more it didn't make sense. The more it made me begin to wonder whether he'd been there for something else.

There was something I was missing.

_What had really happened that night?_

_..._

**A/N: Again HUGE apologies for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait. This was more of a fill-in chapter so I could get my head around how I'm going to link the next few 'events'. **

**Thanks so much for your support and patience!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


	32. Chapter 30

_**Bloodtrance**_

**_Chapter Thirty_**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I did not write the Twilight Series. I am writing the fanfictions Bloodtrance and Truelight. Pollentia. Is. Mine.**

**A/N: I have nothing to say to you yet. Other than sorry. Again. After the chapter maybe. But for now...enjoy fellow fanfiction readers.**

_**BPOV**_

_My fingers brushed over my lips, still tingling from his ardent kiss. I missed him already, even as I watched him walk away down the path with his family. He was my saviour. My anchor. He gave me more hope and pleasure than ever before._

_I frowned slightly, touching the scar at my cheek. Edward was right that we had to move forwards and think of the future, but I couldn't help but wonder. I couldn't but wonder why Karl had really been there that night. If he had been there to do whatever he wanted, he could have easily done so. I had no power over him whatsoever. He was a vampire. A member of the Casadores. With even Edward out of the way, he could have easily taken me away in the blink of an eye. Yet he hadn't. The more I thought over it, the more it didn't make sense. The more it made me begin to wonder whether he'd been there for something else._

_There was something I was missing._

_What had really happened that night?_

**JPOV (Jacob Point Of View)**

_Jacob Black...from this day forth...your powers shall awaken..._

_Man to wolf...Wolf to Man..._

_Werewolf...arise and serve your duty..._

I blinked frantically, brought back to my senses by the hooting of an owl close by. For the last few days, those words had been thwarting my mind. Now I couldn't even close my eyes briefly without them echoing on and on. I didn't recognise the voice either; harsh and cold, like ice. Only the dead would have a voice like that. As for the words themselves, I didn't have a clue what it meant. _Serve my duty? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Duty to who?_ It didn't really help that I had no recollection of my past, so literally had no clue whatsoever as to whom gave me my powers. I was completely in the dark.

I huffed heavily, rising slowly and stretching my back. Only an hour or so to go before Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie took over from me. I leapt down from the large boulder-my usual watching post- and made my way down the path to continue my patrol over the eastern borders of the house. Edward was covering the western borders till one o'clock, then his sister Alice would be taking over. I was initially concerned with having such a small young woman patrol by herself, till I saw her in action; she knew how to kick some serious arse, especially with those two blades of hers.

I stopped on the outskirts of the forest and peered across the snowy landscape, towards the house where my family slept peacefully. Bella lay beneath the sheets, hugging tightly to her pillow. Satisfied, I trotted on into the woods, my eyes adjusting immediately to the thickening darkness. Recently she'd been sleeping very well. She knew she was well protected. I had a strong alliance alongside me. The Cullens were good at what they did; there was no doubt about that. They all knew about me too; and still respected me. I was an asset, not a hindrance. That was something I'd never imagined would happen. Even Bella knew now. She trusted me still. I couldn't let her down; her safety meant everything to me.

A small pattering sound caused me to glance up at the pathway ahead. I crouched down, poised for attack. The pattering grew louder; distinctive footsteps crunching through the snow. I let out a low growl in warning. _Come at me. I'll crush you with one blow you son of a bitch..._

Edward had warned me several times how fast these creatures could move. But I was a werewolf. In the legends, we were known for hunting vampires. Bred for that purpose.

_Serve your duty..._

There was that fucking chant again. It just didn't make any sense. My duty...I _had_ no fucking duty...

There was a sharp snap up ahead; the braking of branch beneath someone's foot. I snarled, baring my teeth. The footsteps stopped at once. I slowly prowled forwards, peering through the trees.

"Jacob?" a voice called, not too loudly, but my hearing as a werewolf was significantly acute. I recognised his before he even continued. "It's me Edward." I relaxed my stance and waited. He appeared from the shadows minutes later, his black pistol to hand. He spotted me in the gloom and nodded in greeting. "How's it going? Good down your end?" I nodded slowly, watching as his eyes briefly scanned the area.

"How's Bella doing?"

I tensed immediately. _Shit_. He knew that I could see her from this distance. _How the hell did he know so much about me?_

He chuckled, patting my shoulder. "It's cool buddy, so long as she's safe I'm fine. Plus I know how close you two are; I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." Well thank fuck he wasn't one of those overly protective bastards I'd heard about. I relaxed and gazed over the horizon; undisturbed and silent.

"I know you're probably worrying about the cross country tournament Bella is going to be taking part in soon," Edward said, following my gaze. He probably couldn't see a thing but to me, it was as clear as day. "Hell, so am I; I'm scared shitless. But we've got everyone on patrol, including you. We'll make sure she's untouchable. I'm sure with your help we can do that without any problems whatsoever." He turned and grinned at me. I butted him gently in response causing him to stumble back a few steps, chuckling under his breath. "Right I'll be heading back. Take care Jacob and thanks for your help." With that he turned and headed back the way he came, his strides confident and stealthy. I stared after him till his figure morphed into the darkness around him. Then I made my way back, retracing my steps to my post. I began to trot briskly, glancing every now and then around me to make sure the coast was clear. Then I broke into a run, the air whistling past my ears as I sprinted out of the woods and into the open again.

I leapt back onto my boulder, my eyes zoning in on Bella again. She hadn't moved at all; sleeping peacefully. Edward was worried about me being worried about the competition coming up. Bella was exceptional and brave, but it still didn't make me worry less about how out in the open she would be. One slip in our surveillance and she'd be an easy target for the vampires. I'd seen the planning so far and it was pretty tight and well prepped, which calmed me a little. Bella-as usual-was worrying about everyone else. It was in her nature to care so much. But seeing how the Cullens fought, I had no idea why she worried. Together, they were a lethal team of vampire hunters.

I leaned back on my haunches, resuming my watch over the landscape. Any danger coming this way; I would be ready for them. Anything or anyone that tried to harm Bella would die. I would gladly crush them. Tear their limbs. Bella warned me that the so called 'hunters of the devil' were deadly. They could try and attack me. Then they'd know the _true_ meaning of deadly. I'd always hated my ability to transform, but it had finally come to some use. Now _I_ was the alpha predator. Vampires were _my_ prey. They were going down.

_Arise and serve your duty..._

_My duty..._my duty was to Bella. My family. My friends. That was all that mattered right now.

Vampires_...I dare you to make your move..._

_I'm waiting for you..._

**A/N: Finished! I am SOOOOOO sorry about the delay with the chapters. I will try and make amends with the next few chapters...THEY ARE GONNA BE EPIC!**

**I know this one was a bit short, but it's in Jacob's POV so I just made it brief. Right let me know how that went for you and thank you for reading!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


End file.
